Inolvidable
by Marinuqui
Summary: Quinn lleva una vida tranquila hasta que recibe una invitación a una cena de reencuentro con los chicos del grupo de Glee. Toda su vida se complicará al volver a ver a Rachel, su antiguo gran amor. Un asesinato de por medio, una atracción imparable, un amor renegado, un diario con una historia qué contar; y, por supuesto, un amor inolvidable. Faberry. Femmeslash, slash, etc...
1. Pre-Introducción

**Título: El juego de la vida.**

**Género: Romance/Misterio/Drama y Tragedia. Solo serán marcados los dos primeros.**

**Personajes principales en la historia canon: Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry**

**Personajes OC principales de la historia: Anastasia Gálvez, Marta García.**

**Rating: "T" por el posible contenido que pueda aparecer.**

**Advertencia: Es un Femmeslash, si no te gusta, no lo leas. Puede contener slash o contenido algo delicado****.**

**Resumen: **

**Quinn Fabray lleva una vida normal siendo inspectora de policía. Rachel, en cambio, día a día se va superando llegando a ser una actriz medianamente reconocida. Ambas reciben una carta por parte de Finn en la que este les invita a una cena para volverse a ver los compañeros del Glee Club, y cada una lleva a sus respectivas amigas. **

**Durante la cena, surge un asesinato de uno de sus antiguos compañeros y Quinn, junto a su amiga Anastasia, se ve obligada en descubrir quien es el posible asesino. Rachel, a su vez, va descubriendo poco a poco una atracción irrefrenable por Quinn sin tan siquiera poder evitarlo y Marta se ve sumergida en la historia de su abuela, una mujer realmente misteriosa, dándose cuenta de que ella iba a vivir el mismo destino que esta.**

**Cuatro mujeres con cuatro vidas diferentes pero con algo en común: Que sus vidas son un juego al que deben someterse e intentar lograr alcanzar la felicidad absoluta.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la serie de Glee excepto: Anastasia, Marta y Emma. Otros personajes son de una serie distinta, por lo que tampoco me van a pertenecer.**


	2. Introducción

Introducción

19 de Septiembre de 1989, Argentina.

_El ruido de la gente alrededor de la zona era algo desconcertante, aunque no por eso la mujer que se encontraba en medio del pasillo se sentía molesta. Al contrario, la sonrisa no se desdibujaba de su rostro. _

_Ese día era el más importante de toda su vida. Si bien ella ya había vivido una experiencia parecida, no dejaba de resultarle importante todo aquello que se acontecía. La mirada de su hijo, que parecía nervioso, era diferente a la suya, que parecía bastante relajada al encontrarse allí. Una sonrisa se amoldó en su rostro, acercando su mano a la mejilla de él para acariciarle con fuerza._

― _¿Estás bien, cariño?_

_La voz de la mujer solía contener una connotación seria, debido a ese talante suyo que conseguía dejar a cualquiera sin palabras. Y sin embargo, el muchacho asintió un poco con una sonrisa en el rostro. Su madre siempre había sido así. Una mujer que había luchado contra todo y todos con el fin de poder llegar a ser feliz. Y era algo que siempre admiraría de ella._

_Durante mucho tiempo, le había costado escoger a alguien a quien admirar. Todos habían cometidos errores, incluso esa mujer que se encontraba en frente de él. Y pese a ello, ahora estaba en ese momento y solo era capaz de pensar que le gustaría ser como ella. Ser un hombre capaz de todo con tal de ser feliz. Un hombre que no se dejase llevar por los nervios en una situación tan sencilla como lo era esa._

―_Sí, mamá, lo estoy…Solamente me encuentro nervioso―Contestó tras un breve silencio conformado entre ellos dos― ¿Por qué tardarán tanto? ¿Habrá ocurrido algo?_

_Y su madre rio sin poder evitarlo, provocando un cierto enfado en el muchacho, aunque este no pudo evitar acabar sonriendo al ver a esa mujer sonriendo alegremente. No era porque ella no fuese alegre, pero su carácter serio se había pronunciado mucho más con el paso de los años, y verla así era casi algo nuevo para él. Algo que le resultaba nostálgico y agradable, aunque era muy consciente de que su madre era así con otra persona. Quizás porque él le recordaba a momentos desagradables de su vida. Habían muchas posibilidades._

―_Tranquilo, cielo. Todo estará yendo genial, solamente que a veces se tarda un poco―Sonrió afable con el fin de conseguir que su hijo se tranquilizase lo mejor posible―Siéntate conmigo, por favor._

_La petición tan vulnerable de esa mujer de unos sesenta años no se hizo esperar. El aludido se colocó a su lado, observando atentamente los gestos de ella. Su cabello, que anteriormente era castaño, al igual que él, se había ido quedando blanquecino con el paso de los años. Sus labios carnosos seguían resultando igual de jugosos para cualquiera, y sobre todo si iban pintados de esa tonalidad rojiza tan pasional. Sin embargo, los años no pasaban en balde y, aunque la mujer seguía resultando igual de sensual, ya no lo era tanto._

_La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios sonsacó otra por parte del chico. Era un retrato de su padre, que en paz descanse, aunque guardaba una gran similitud física con su madre. Su cabello era algo más oscuro, como lo fue el de su padre, pero sus ojos negros eran exactos a los de ella. Además, la forma de su nariz y de sus labios era algo que venía de familia materna, al igual que su talante. Pero, al contrario que estos, era demasiado sentimental. En eso se parecía más a su familia paterna. No se dejaba llevar por la razón, sino por la pasión. _

_Ese muchacho era parecido a su madre. Y allí estaban los dos, en silencio, mirándose de vez en cuando como si de unos conocidos se tratasen. Sucediendo eso cuando estaba a punto de acontecerse algo increíblemente maravilloso y que ambos llevaban bastante tiempo esperando._

―_Cuando te tuve, yo también mucho en tenerte―Comentó ella entonces de repente, sonriendo al recordarlo. El joven la miró entonces con curiosidad―Estaba en casa, y aún no te esperábamos hasta dos semanas más tarde. Pero de adelantaste._

―_Ya sabes que siempre he tenido muy poca paciencia―Bromeó él entonces con una sonrisa, suspirando._

―_Siempre has sido así. Un niño muy revuelto―Apuntó ella con gracia―Ya empezaste a darme guerra desde aquel entonces. Estaba organizando unas estanterías creo, y rompí aguas._

― _¿Doloroso?_

―_Mucho. Creo que los hombres tenéis mucha suerte de no tener que vivir esto. Es algo horrible. Aunque hay que admitir que es una bonita experiencia._

― _¿De verdad?_

―_Sí―Afirmó ella―Es algo que nunca voy a olvidar. El cómo fue llamar a la matrona para que nos ayudase con el parto. Y el tenerte entre mis brazos…Te aseguro que es lo más hermoso que te puedas encontrar. El tener a tu hijo entre tus brazos es una experiencia que muy pocas veces se vive en la vida._

―_Tengo miedo, mamá. Tengo miedo de no ser un buen padre. ¿Y si le fallo? ¿Y si cometo errores? ¿Y si…?_

―_Yo también cometí errores y aquí estoy._

―_Tú fuiste una madre maravillosa, mamá. La mejor que pude tener. Me sacaste sin papá a nuestro lado y…Aún no alcanzo a comprender como pudiste tenerme―Ambos sonrieron, algo apenados―A veces lamento que me tuvieses, mamá. La manera en la que fui…_

―_Tu padre no era perfecto, y cometió muchos errores en la vida. Pero te quería. Te quería incluso antes de saber que existías. Y si todo no se hubiese torcido de esa manera, quizás hubiese sido diferente._

― _¿De verdad lo crees así, mamá? ¿De verdad piensas que todo hubiese sido de otra manera? _

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Sabían que no, y en el fondo, les alegraba. Eran felices con esa vida, y como había surgido. Habían vivido malas experiencias como todas las personas, y algunas incluso más desagradables de lo normal, pero esa era su vida. Y se querían así. Y ahora estaba allí, con esa mujer que le había dado todo, a punto de ser él el que comenzaría ese ciclo de dar y recibir cariño de un padre a un hijo._

― _¿Alejandro García?_

_El muchacho de cabello oscuro giró su cabeza, clavando su mirada en la enfermera que llevaba entre sus manos un cuaderno para buscar el nombre. Volvió a mirar a su madre, la que sonreía para infundirle ánimos, y asintió, levantándose para acercarse a la mujer que le había llamado. Parecía mostrar la sonrisa más reconfortante que hubiese visto, y en verdad, la necesitaba._

―_Venía a comunicarle que ha tenido a una niña muy sana. Y su mujer se encuentra perfectamente. Todo ha salido bien._

―_En… ¿En serio? ―Inquirió embobado, y sobre todo, nervioso― ¿Puedo verlas?_

―_Por supuesto, señor. Ahora le traigo a su niña. A la madre, deberíamos dejarla descansar. Ha sido un parto muy largo._

_Alejandro asintió sin quitarle la vista de encima a la enfermera mientras esta se dirigía en busca del pequeño bebé que segundos después portaba entre sus finos brazos. Y el corazón del padre se detuvo en pocos segundos para presenciar lo más bello que jamás hubiese visto. A su hija. A su preciosa hija. _

_Y demasiado parecida a su madre. Ojos azules claros, tan fuertes e inocentes que le hacían sobrecogerse por ello, aunque se veían algo nublados, como a todo niño recién nacido. Su nariz, pequeña, cualquiera diría que era exactamente igual a la de Ana María, su esposa. Pero era demasiado pronto como para decir algo. Sin embargo, sí que era cierto que esos labios eran una representación exacta de los que fueron los de su madre y los de su abuela. Carnosos. Seductores. Estaba seguro de ello. _

_La recibió con cuidado por parte de la enfermera, la que parecía algo conmovida por la escena que presenciaba. Y él se veía feliz porque no se podía creer que todo hubiese salido tan sumamente bien sin muchas complicaciones. La piel era suave, sin marcas ni nada. La perfección sin lugar a dudas. Levantó el rostro, mirando a la que era su madre para acercarse a ella con un poco de embobamiento. No era capaz de apartar su mirada de su niña._

―_Mira, esta es tu abuela, mi madre―Comentó el chico mientras le enseñaba el bebé a su madre. Pero este lloraba. El padre siseó―Shh…Tranquila. Estoy yo contigo. Soy papá…―Tras una breve pausa, en la que le hacía carantoñas, levantó la vista―Parezco idiota haciendo todo esto._

―_No eres un idiota. Eres un padre que quiere a su hija. ¡Ay cariño! ¡Y lo que te queda!_

― _¿Lo que me queda?_

―_Cuando crezca y se convierta en toda una mujer… ¡Entonces ahí vendrán los problemas!_

―_Aún queda mucho, mamá._

―_Eso pensaba yo…Anda, deja a la niña descansar, ¿no?_

―_Sí, será lo mejor._

―_Por cierto…―Inquirió ella antes de que su hijo se marchase― ¿Cómo la vais a llamar?_

―_Marta, Marta García._

_Y el hombre se adentró en la habitación donde se debía de encontrar descansando su esposa. La que era recientemente abuela se quedó en la entrada, observando como su hijo se sentaba en la orilla de la cama de la madre. Y vio que eran una familia feliz. Algo en su interior se removió cuando contempló esa escena. Había vivido momentos así a lo largo de su vida, pero siempre que lo pensaba, acababa con lo mismo, que le hubiese gustado que la gente supiese esa causa de la felicidad suya._

_Se dejó posar sobre la pared, perdiendo su mirada en cualquier otro punto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel entonces? Mucho. Demasiado para recordarlo. Y sin embargo allí estaba, con esa sensación aún de que lo que hacía era incorrecto. Y aunque legalmente no parecía estar penado, sí que era verdad que era juzgado con dureza. Suspiró un poco, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cuándo podría ser sincera con la que era su familia? ¿Cómo seguir mintiendo a esas personas a las que parecía demostrar confianza? _

_Se sobresaltó, ligeramente ruborizada para dejar escapar un ligero suspiro que fue interrumpido por un ligero carraspeo. Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con esos ojos que le habían dado mucha fuerza a lo largo de su vida. Los que habían hecho, junto a Alejandro, posible una vida feliz. Una vida que en un principio se le antojaba como algo imposible. Sonrió, colocándose de nuevo entera._

―_Creía que no llegarías._

―_Lo siento, pero la panadería estaba muy ajetreada y no estaban los empleados disponibles-Comentó con un deje de frustración, provocando la risa de la mujer―A ti te hace gracia, pero a mí ninguna. ¿Ya ha nacido?_

―_Sí. Ya ha nacido. Y es preciosa. Se llama Marta._

― _¿Y luego te ríes de mí? ¡Me he perdido algo super importante y tú pareces la mar de feliz!_

―_Alejandro ya creía que no ibas a venir, y yo estaba empezando a pensar lo mismo._

―_No te fías de mí por lo que veo._

―_Lo hago, pero ya sabes lo nerviosa que soy…Y si encima tú tardas, pues…_

―_Perdone, miss perfección mil novecientos setenta―Contestó con ironía, acercándose peligrosamente― ¿A quién me recuerda ese nombre? ―Inquirió―Me encantaría poder besarte ahora mismo._

― _¿Y por qué no lo haces?_

― _¡Uy, esta es nueva! ¿Y eso, cariño?_

―_Quizás es que estoy cansada de aparentar delante de mi hijo―Exclamó ella con cierto cansancio. Una sonrisa recibió por parte de la persona que le había robado el corazón mucho tiempo atrás._

―_No me tientes, porque no soy capaz de controlar…_

_Pero unos labios acallaron los suyos con suavidad. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante el gesto pícaro de la mujer, que se apartaba con cierto deje de seducción._

―_No hace falta que te controles entonces._

― _¡Estás loca! ―Exclamó con diversión_

―_Las mejores personas lo están, mi amor. Te quiero._

―_Y yo a ti. ¿Entonces podré ver a la niña o no? ¿Se parece a Alejandro?_

―_Es preciosa. Solamente te diré eso. Luego tú juzgas como quieras, pero esa niña es preciosa._

―_Entonces, tiene que ser como su abuela. Igual de guapa y hermosa que ella._

12 de Enero de 2017. New York, EEUU.

Rachel se colocó su cabello en un cómodo moño que le hacía verse menor formal de lo que últimamente estaba acostumbrada. Sus labios se entornaron en una especie de sonrisa satisfecha mientras se colocaba un delantal encima. Se veía perfectamente feliz y acostumbrada a todo, aunque ese día parecía ser distinto, y en el fondo lo era.

Al fin había descansado después de una larga temporada de ir al teatro para interpretar el papel que le habían concedido. Y estaba dolorida, sobre todo por las piernas, que se quejaban de tantos pasos y bailes que acababa haciendo. Pero ese día al fin se iba a relajar. Por supuesto. Y pasaría tiempo con su mejor amiga, a la que últimamente tenía bastante abandonada. Así que se encargó de ir a buscar la película del "Fantasma de la ópera" al videoclub y después preparar un rico pastel de chocolate, uno que les encantaba a las dos.

Se dejó caer entonces en el sofá con cuidado, quitándose del rostro algunos rastros de harina que le hacían quedar muy tierna. Una sonrisa se conformó en su rostro cuando escuchó el ruido de la cerradura y la puerta abrirse. Y justamente, allí estaba su compañera con el gesto compungido. Rachel frunció el ceño ante ese hecho, levantándose con brusquedad y dirigiéndose hacia ella.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Inquirió con una voz apacible, cogiendo el abrigo que la chica llevaba entre sus manos.

Marta levantó su mirada, de tonalidad azul claro para adentrarse en el piso con cierto cansancio. Ese día le había resultado agotador, y todo le estaba saliendo de mal en peor. Se sentía completamente hundida y derrotada, cosa que sorprendió a Rachel. Marta siempre había sido una chica que se sobreponía al dolor y todo lo que sucediese. No era de esas personas que se dejaban vencer por el dolor y la tristeza.

―Sophie me acaba de dejar―Comentó, dejándose caer sobre el sofá con gesto desolado―Y no sé qué es lo que he hecho mal… ¡Sólo llevábamos dos meses juntas!

―Es una idiota, Marta. Ya lo sabes―Contestó Rachel colocándose al lado de su amiga―No debes tomártelo tan a pecho. Al fin y al cabo, tú no estabas muy segura de esta relación.

―Pero quería intentarlo, Rach. Y no es agradable que te dejen. Ya sabes que además yo no soy muy…En fin.

―Ya sé que tú eres un poco especial, pero no debes dejarte llevar por esa opinión, Marta. Eres genial, y te mereces ser feliz.

―A veces pienso que no voy a encontrar a ese alguien que me corresponda de alguna manera u otra. Me veo como mi abuela, muriendo sola y sin nadie que me quiera.

―Eso no va a suceder nunca… ¿No ves que yo estoy aquí contigo?

La aludida soltó una carcajada entonces, estrechando con fuerza a la morena entre sus brazos. Siempre le animaba hablar con Rachel sobre sus asuntos amorosos, sobre todo por el mero hecho de que le subía la autoestima demasiado. Cuando se separaron, la diva del teatro se levantó para ir a coger las cosas que había preparado para la tarde perfecta, y ya de paso, poder animar a la que era su mejor amiga en mucho tiempo. Desde que se había alejado de Ohio, todo le había ido mal, pero encontrar a Marta fue lo mejor que le pudo suceder en mucho tiempo.

― ¿Has hecho el pastel ese de chocolate que tanto me gusta? ―Escuchó preguntar a la muchacha de ojos azules que se removía en el sofá quitándose la chaqueta.

―Sí, y cogí el "Fantasma de la ópera", para verla―Volvió con la película y se la lanzó a su amiga, que la cogió al vuelo―Muy buenos reflejos.

―Siempre he sido buena en eso―Señaló guiñándole un ojo―Saca el pastel, que me apetece una buena ración de chocolate.

―Un día de estos me vas a dar un disgusto,

―El chocolate es un manjar que no estoy dispuesta a dejar por nada ni nadie. ―Aseguró la muchacha con una sonrisa―Ni tampoco dejaré que tú lo dejes.

―Eso ya lo sé.

Una sonrisa extensa se formó en el rostro de Rachel mientras se colocaba al lado de su amiga, y mientras esta metía la película en el DVD, la joven actriz se preguntaba qué es lo que estarían haciendo en esos mismos momentos los que eran sus compañeros del Glee Club. Les echaba bastante de menos, y aunque se comunicaba de vez en cuando con Kurt y con Mercedes, ya no era lo mismo, ni mucho menos. Alguna vez había recibido noticia del que fue su ex novio, Finn, y actualmente mantenía una relación amistosa con Jesse, con el que se encontraba alguna vez que otra. Pero ahora su único apoyo fijo era esa morena que se había situado a su lado, de ojos azules claros y sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Sin embargo, y pese a todo, su mente se detuvo en ese melena rubia y ojos verdes claros. ¿Cómo estaría Quinn? De ella no había sabido nada aparte de que se había graduado en Yale y que mantuvo otra vez una relación con Puck para acabar rompiendo. También había escuchado que se llevaba muy bien con Beth, pero aparte de eso, no sabía nada de su vida. A veces se sorprendía preguntándose el por qué lo pensaba tanto.

―Ah, por cierto, Rach… Has recibido una carta o algo así.

― ¿Una carta?

Miró hacia la mesita de la mesa y se dirigió hacia allí mientras que Marta sacaba el pastel del microondas. Cuando se giró, se encontró con una Rachel absorta leyendo la nota que tenía entre sus dedos. Y de repente, la joven levantó la vista con una sonrisa extensa.

― ¡No me lo puedo creer!

―Pero… ¿Qué pasa?

Y antes de que pudiese preguntar más, se vio envuelta entre los brazos de Rachel Berry, dejando caer una carta con el remitente de Finn Hudson en una invitación a una cena. Una cena que significaría el volver a reencontrarse con amigos del pasado, y sensaciones nuevas.


	3. La zorra y la falsa

13 de Enero de 2017, Ohio.

En el mundo, hay muchos tipos de personas.

Están aquellas que son tranquilas y apacibles, que les gustaba quedarse un rato en casa y lo disfrutaban como si se tratase de una cálida noche de verano.

Luego, estaban aquellas que adoraban salir por las noches y perderse en la facilidad que les proporcionaba la oscuridad, con la luz de las farolas y de alguna que otra estrella que se perdía en el firmamento.

Estaban aquellas personas que se quedaban sumergidas en pensamientos profundos, en sueños e ilusiones, para ser después despertadas a una realidad de la que aún no estaban acostumbradas a zafarse. Y se quedaban sonriendo con sensaciones extrañas recorriendo la columna vertebral de cada uno.

Después, se caracterizaban esas personas capaces de escuchar y vivir la realidad en algo que no era su imaginación. Esas que sabían luchar y desenvolverse mucho mejor porque no se quedaban sumergidos en sueños y fantasías casi imposibles de cumplir.

Estaban esas personas que se abrazaban a sí mismas y sollozaban, sumergidas en el dolor de los recuerdos y de antiguas sensaciones que nunca volverían a experimentar, y que tampoco se veían con fuerzas para salir de ese pozo sin fondo.

Otras personas que veías correr por las calles con sonrisas en sus rostros, capaces de olvidar y de luchar por algo mucho mejor que ya lo vivido. Saboreando momentos distintos.

¡Había tanta variedad de personas que era bastante desconcertante! Pero no hay que engañarse, siendo sinceros. No hay que engañarse porque la realidad es que todos alguna vez que otra somos así. A veces nos gusta soñar, y otras vivir. De vez en cuando lloramos, y después sonreímos como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Se podía escuchar el paso acelerado por las calles de la ciudad de Ohio. La gente se giraba confundida, sin saber muy bien qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo alcanzaban a ver a la figura de una chica que parecía evitar chocar con cualquier persona. Sonreía con tal fuerza que cualquiera se sobrecogería ante esa escena.

Su cabello, de tonalidad casi dorada, se removía a la velocidad del viento más la de la carrera que estaba realizando, dejando a muchas personas patidifusas, a otras con gestos desagradables y a otras como si de una corriente nueva de aire fresco se hubiese apoderado de ellos.

Anastasia corría por las calles con felicidad absoluta, cosa que no era de extrañar. Su hermano acababa de comunicarle que iba a tener un hijo, y aunque se llevaba fatal con él, era feliz. No todos los días una se enteraba de que iba a ser tía. ¡Era tan feliz! Le mimaría y le cuidaría con tanto esmero que nadie creería que fuese ella la que lo estuviese haciendo.

Llevaba su mochila colgando de uno de sus hombros y hacía malabarismos para no acabar chocando con nadie. Pero eso no le importaba. Tenía que comunicárselo a la que era su mejor amiga. Tenía que decírselo a Quinn, que después de todo era la que en esos últimos tiempos se estaba comportando genial con ella.

Después de toda su vida, había perdido la esperanza por todo lo que le rodeaba, pero esa mujer había logrado lo que parecía imposible. Y se lo agradecía. Sobre todo porque se había comportado muy bien con ella pese a que desde el principio la castaña se había mostrado como una persona a la que nadie le gustaría tratar. Y sin embargo Quinn si lo hizo. Porque sabía cómo tratar a una persona de esas características.

Llegó hasta el portal de su compañera de trabajo, deteniéndose para recuperar el aire. Sus pupilas castañas se posaron en la tienda de enfrente, de la cual un chico la saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Correspondió al gesto, aunque de manera desinteresada. No pretendía que el pobre hombre no se hiciese falsas ilusiones con ella, que era lo que parecía estar sucediendo pese a que ella no quisiese. Rodó los ojos y llamó al timbre, sonriendo extensamente.

Sin embargo, nadie abrió. Frunció el ceño, algo confundida mientras miraba al reloj con cierta necesidad. ¿Dónde estaría? Levantó la mirada con cierto fastidio para llamar entonces a otra casa, donde pidió que la dejasen pasar y, al conocerla, lo hicieron.

Todos los vecinos conocían a Anastasia como la "princesa de hielo" y el nombre le venía que ni pintado. Era una de las muchachas más frías que cualquiera pudiese conocer. Distante y al principio parecía ser frívola, aunque conociéndola se sabía que no era para así, aunque en cierto punto sí superficial. Le gustaba marcar las distancias. Y mucho.

Subió las escaleras andando, aprovechando el camino para coger el correo de su amiga y llevárselo, como era costumbre de las dos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Quería que ese niño se pareciese a ella, y no a su hermano, Jacob, el que era completamente distinto a Anastasia. Incluso la chica se sorprendía de que se hubiese casado. Sin embargo, eso ya no importaba. No mientras tuviese a su precioso sobrino dentro de poco tiempo y pudiese mimarlo y quererlo con todo su cariño y amor. ¿Los niños proporcionaban tal felicidad? Siempre había escuchado que sí, pero hasta que no lo vivía en su propia carne, no había estado segura de ello.

Golpeó la puerta con su puño, esperando pacientemente en la entrada con cierta necesidad. ¿Cómo iría todo? ¿Estaría bien Quinn? Llevaba días ausente y encima en el trabajo poco coincidían. Le habían asignado el caso de los traficantes esos mientras que la rubia se quedaba sentada en su despacho con los papeles en mano, cosa que debía de resultar la mar de aburrida, y ya no se veían. Solamente en la hora del almuerzo y ni siquiera eso. Y eso frustraba a la castaña. ¡Echaba de menos a su amiga! Dejó escapar un suspiro para apoyarse en la pared a la vez que escuchaba los pasos dirigirse hacia la puerta. Sonrió.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando paso así a la señorita Fabray. La rubia se encontraba solamente cubierta por un albornoz negro, dejando entre ver que se acababa de pegar una ducha. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al encontrársela así. Estaba bastante guapa, aunque a decir verdad, Quinn Fabray era de las mujeres más guapas que hubiera conocido en la vida. Sus labios se entornaron en una mueca burlona a la vez que Fabray se cruzaba de brazos para mostrar una posición defensiva bastante llamativa.

―Vaya, vaya, con Fabray…―Dejó escapar Anastasia mientras mostraba en una sonrisa afilada toda la burla que empezaría en tan solo unos segundos.

―Qué sorpresa verte aquí…Si yo ya creía que me habías olvidado.

―Ya sabes bien que no―Respondió la castaña, haciendo a un lado a su amiga para adentrarse en el piso―Encima tengo que pasar yo porque no me invitas a pasar. Muy bonito, ¿eh?

― ¿Para qué invitarte a pasar si ya lo haces por ti misma?

―También es verdad.

Anastasia se quedó en el pasillo, escuchando como el sonido del agua corría por en el baño. Entonces lo comprendió todo, clavando su mirada en el rostro de la rubia, que se mostraba sonrojada. No se esperaba todo aquello, aunque debía haberlo supuesto. Su amiga había tenido se sesión de sexo matutina y debía de estar cansada, aunque no le iba a dar tregua alguna.

― ¿Quieres un café?

―Te he pillado con compañía por lo que veo… ¿Buen encuentro o la tendremos que echar la bronca por dejar insatisfecha a su novia?

― ¡Anastasia!

―Ay, perdona, Quinnie…No me acordaba del mal humor que tenías, rubia.

―No tengo mal humor, pero que vengas aquí a mi casa para decirme estas cosas pues…

―Ahora me vas a venir remilgada cuando te acuestas con esa zorra…

― ¡Anastasia!

― ¡Lo siento, pero me saca de quicio esa mujer! No entiendo que es lo que has visto en ella…

―Ya, ella también me dice que no sabe cómo tengo una amiga como tú.

Anastasia levantó las cejas con cierto gesto tajante mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Su postura dejaba entrever lo preciosa que era y que, en el fondo, era una de las chicas más sinceras que habían estado con Quinn. Sin lugar a dudas. Anastasia era esa mejor amiga que era clara y directa. Le recordaba muchísimo a Santana, de la que hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada. ¿Estaría bien ella? ¿Y Brittany? ¿Y Finn? ¿Seguiría con Rachel?

Su mente se detuvo en la pequeña diva, pensando detenidamente como estaría. Sabía que estaba triunfando poco a poco y que iba a lograr su objetivo, no tenía ninguna duda, pero se preguntaba si le iría todo bien, tanto profesionalmente como personalmente. ¿Seguiría siendo feliz con Finn? Por una parte esperaba que sí, porque los dos se lo merecían. Siempre fueron buenas personas con ella y sabía que los dos se lo merecían todo lo que deseasen y mucho más.

―Sin mí, tú no estarías con ella. Maldita sea el día en el que decidí llevarte a ese maldito bar del centro.

―Era el destino, Anastasia. Además, no fuiste tú, sino el tal Stephan ese. ¿Volviste a hablar con él?

― ¡Qué va! Ya sabes que yo soy una mujer libre e independiente. ¿De verdad me ves bajo la mano del hombre? ―Soltó una carcajada sarcástica―Cómo te tiene cogida la otra, ¿eh?

― ¿Hablando de mí, Anastasia?

La aludida levantó la mirada para percatarse de la repentina aparición de la muchacha, que se colocó al lado de Quinn y depositó un beso casto en su mejilla, permaneciendo con ese talante tan altérnelo que provocaba el desagrado de la castaña, que bufó para después mostrar una falsa sonrisa correspondida por la pelirroja, que se colocó mejor el albornoz.

―Hablando de lo estupenda que eres, ¿a que sí? ―Miró especialmente a su amiga, la que sonrió sin poder evitarlo― ¿Ves?

―Siempre me ha sorprendido lo falsa que eres, Anastasia, aunque debo felicitarte, serías muy buena actriz.

―A mí, en cambio, nunca me ha sorprendido lo z…

― ¿Alguna de vosotras quiere un tazón de café bien cargadito? ―Inquirió Quinn interrumpiendo la seria de pullas que se estaban lanzando su novia y su mejor amiga.

Las dos la miraron por un segundo para después volver a fijarse la una en la otra. Su odio se podía percibir a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Anastasia había jurado que si tuviese ocasión y fuese mucho más cabrona de lo que ya lo era, la atropellaría con el coche a ciento veinte por hora en una autopista abandonada para después dejarla abandonada en medio de allí y que se la comiesen los carroñeros. Podía parecer exageración, pero no lo era. Anastasia detestaba a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Celos? No, querido lector. Anastasia albergaba todo sentimiento por Quinn, pero era tal que su relación era de hermanas. De esos hermanos que en el fondo, ninguna de las dos había tenido. Y por esa misma razón, detestaba a esa chica. Minaba algo la moral de Quinn y eso era algo que no le gustaba. Para nada. Por esa misma razón, prefería tenerla a raya.

―Me voy a echar una siesta, cariño―Habló al fin Emma con una sonrisa en su rostro―Pero gracias por la invitación. Anastasia―Dijo seca, asintiendo.

―Bruja…―Susurró por lo bajo mientras la melena rojiza se perdía en la habitación, cerrando así la puerta―En serio, ¿cómo puedes estar con ella? Tan solo verla a una se le baja la alegría y el azúcar en un momento.

― ¿Por qué eres tan desagradable con ella? ―Preguntó Quinn sentándose en el sofá sin poder aguantar las ganas de sonreír―Es encantadora.

―Sí…Más bien es una encantadora de serpientes. No me gusta nada de nada y sabes mis razones para ello. Por cierto… ¿y ese café del que tanto hablabas?

―Sírvete tú misma. Ya sabes dónde está todo.

―Me parece fortísimo que me hagas esto, Quinn… ¡Esa mujer te está influenciando mal!

―Tú tampoco es que seas la mejor influencia del mundo…Incluso Beth lo admite.

―Es una cría.

―Lo es, cierto, pero muy lista. Nos tiene a todos calados.

Quinn soltó una carcajada mientras que su amiga permanecía en el sitio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le encantaba ver a su amiga sonreír, eso lo tenía claro, y mucho más hacerse la arrogante, aunque eso casi le salía del alma. Se preguntaba cómo había llegado a ese estilo de vida, al igual que le faltaban muchas personas de su alrededor que antes eran cercanas y que ahora, por razones de las que ya no era consciente, no estaban.

Era cierto lo que le decía su madre. A lo largo de la vida, una iba conociendo gente nueva que se adentraba en tu vida mientras que la antigua se marchaba, a veces de manera definitiva y otras no tan definitivamente. Y que el tiempo ponía a cada uno en su lugar, le había escuchado de vez en cuando. ¿Dónde quedaron esos momentos? ¿Dónde quedaron esos instantes en los que era una adolescente acompañada de sus amigas, que también eran animadoras? ¿Dónde quedó ese miedo cuando se quedó embarazada? ¿Dónde se quedaron esos celos hacia Rachel?

Rachel…La odiaba. Pero no ese odio como el que sentía Anastasia hacia Emma. No. Para nada. Era un sentimiento de odio distinto. Uno provocado por un sentimiento más puro y que provocaba más desagrado por parte de la rubia. Sonrió al recordar ese bofetón que le propinó a la chica. Esas votaciones dirigidas para que la morena fuese la ganadora del baile en su último año antes de graduarse. Todo eso.

Quinn Fabray había vivido mucho a lo largo de su vida, y era una cría de veintitrés años. Había sido madre por primera vez y para gracia o desgracia, quería a esa niña con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Y después de muchas idas y venidas, había descubierto que sus sentimientos hacia Rachel iban más allá de una simple amistad. Pero eso ya no importaba. No porque tenía a Emma a su lado y a su mejor amiga, la que ahora mismo se encontraba tomando una chocolatina de esas bajas en calorías que Quinn no le recomendaba porque no servían de nada.

― ¿Vas a parar quieta con las chocolatinas?

― ¡Qué pesada estás! ¡Déjame con mi chocolatina!

―Anastasia…

―Perdona, pero te recuerdo que aquí la mayor soy yo―Sonrió con cierto aire sarcástico―Por cierto, te he cogido el correo.

― ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me cojas el correo?

―Quinientas veinticinco―Contestó son seriedad, sonsacando un pequeño grito de sorpresa por parte de la rubia.

― ¿De verdad?

―No, pero debe de andar por ahí. En fin, que yo venía a una cosa y nos estamos liando…

―Perdona, pero no nos estamos liando. Yo solo me lío con mi novia.

―Y luego te quejas de mí, pero tú sacando de contexto mis palabras eres insoportable.

―Me encanta serlo contigo, sobre todo―Susurró guiñándole coquetamente―Lástima que seas heterosexual.

―Ya―Susurró seriamente, apartando la mirada―En fin… ¿Sabes que es lo que me ha dicho Jacob?

― ¿Has vuelto a discutir con él?

―No. Créeme, había ganas, pero no. Me ha dado una buena noticia―El silencio se impuso entre las dos, Quinn esperando a que Anastasia hablase y ésta dándole un toque de dramatismo―Voy a ser tía, Quinn.

― ¿Qué? ―Estaba procesando la información. Su mejor amiga… ¿Iba a tener un sobrino?

― ¡Voy a ser tía, Quinn! ¡Voy a tener un precioso sobrino! No sabemos si va a ser niño o niña pero…

― ¡Vas a ser tía! ¡Anastasia! ¡Vas a tener dentro de poco a un niño al que mimar!

― ¡Sí! Te aseguro que nunca había querido tanto a mi hermano como hasta ahora.

Ambas soltaron una carcajada mientras que Quinn abrazaba a su amiga con mucha fuerza. Sabía que para Anastasia era importante tener a un niño en su familia. Lo sabía perfectamente, y por eso se alegraba de que la joven castaña estuviese tan feliz y entusiasta con el niño. Sabía que en su situación, ella también lo estaría.

Se levantó, dispuesta a ir a coger alguna cosa especial para celebrarlo y tras tomar las copas y un vino tinto, se acercó para coger el correo y colocarse al lado de su amiga, la que tomó las copas y la botella para servir tal manjar.

―Vaya…

―Hay una carta de… ¡De Finn!

― ¿Finn? ¿De ese chico del que me hablaste? ―Quinn asintió―Trae, déjame leer.

―No, espera―Pidió, pero ya era tarde, Anastasia ya estaba leyendo la nota.

―Querida Quinn,

"Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ti. ¿Cómo estás? He oído que sigues en Ohio y que todo te está yendo estupendamente genial, y espero que sea así de verdad. Sin embargo, supongo que debes de estar pensando a qué tanto formalismo, y quizás lo mejor es que sea directo y sincero contigo.

He decidido organizar una especie de reencuentro entre personas del Glee club y me encantaría que asistieses a la cena. En realidad es para pasar la semana todos juntos, aunque yo llegaría a mitad por asuntos de trabajo, así que no podré asistir a la cena. Sin embargo, me encantaría que estuvieseis todos. Sería muy bonito volver a veros a todos después de cinco años sin saber nada de nada de vosotros.

Espero que vayas, de verdad. Me encantaría volver a ver esa sonrisa que en su tiempo tanto me gustaba y cautivaba. Al igual que me gustaría recuperar esa amistad que nos unía. Es el lunes, 30 de enero, en Ohio. El punto de encuentro sería a las siete en el instituto, en el aula de música. El encuentro del Glee club. Puedes asistir acompañada, por supuesto.

Un beso.

Finn Hudson.

New York, 11 de Enero de 2017"

Anastasia se quedó en silencio, observando atentamente como Quinn se estremecía en su lugar. Todo le estaba dando vueltas. ¿Sería capaz de volver a reencontrarse con todas esas personas que marcaron su pasado? Y ante todo…

¿Sería capaz de ver a Rachel?


	4. De miedos y diarios Parte primera

29 de Enero de 2017

Marta se colocaba la cazadora de cuero negro mientras que Rachel cogía las maletas, dispuesta a salir del piso para emprenderse a la aventura. Volvería a la tierra de sus orígenes y además, podría ver a sus padres y reencontrarse con esas personas que influyeron de alguna manera u otra en su vida. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensarlo siquiera, fijando sin pretenderlo su pensamiento en Quinn Fabray. ¿Iría ella a la cena? ¿Podría hablar con ella educadamente? Era algo por lo que se moría de curiosidad.

No quería admitirlo, pero si una de las cosas que le hacía feliz era estar con Finn, otra era ver a Quinn y saber que la rubia no había sufrido más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Aún la recordaba cantando con Santana en medio del escenario mientras ella bailaba con Finn, perdiéndose de vez en cuando en esos labios que se entreabrían y en los gestos de fuerza y pureza de la joven muchacha, al igual que sus ojos, de ese verde claro que tanto le gustaba aunque no lo quisiese confesar.

Se quedó quieta en el sitio, mientras que veía como Marta dejaba el móvil sobre la mesita de la entrada. Se preguntaba cómo el tiempo había pasado tan rápido y ahora se encontraba allí. La morena se colocó un gorro de lana morado que le hacía verse encantadora, y Rachel no pudo evitar reír por ello un poco. Le gustaba ver así a la que era su mejor amiga, con esos toques tan tiernos que le hacían pensar las cosas detenidamente. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? Ahora iba a reencontrarse con un antiguo amor de su vida y con una mujer que le había hecho la vida imposible. ¿Cómo sobrellevarlo todo?

― ¿Estás bien, Rach? ―Inquirió Marta con precaución, acercándose a su amiga y posando sus manos en sus hombros.

La aludida clavó su mirada en la muchacha de cabello oscuro. Esta sonrió con cierta ternura y con una sonrisa, intentó infundirla ánimos que hacían que la morena asintiese. Había pedido permiso para ausentarse de su trabajo y allí estaba, a punto de enfrentarse a lo que era su pasado. Y aunque por una parte se moría por ello, el miedo atenazaba el corazón de nuestra protagonista, la que se dejó abrazar por un momento por esa joven de cabello oscuro.

―Quiero quedarme con esta imagen―Habló de repente Rachel, mirando el reflejo de las dos en el espejo que se encontraba en frente de ellas―Quiero quedarme con este instante de felicidad.

―Siempre vamos a estar juntas, Rach―Aclaró Marta, apartándose para tomar la cámara de fotos y colocarse de nuevo, enfocando hacia el espejo con ella―Sonríe, y brilla, como siempre―Susurró.

Las dos mostraron una sonrisa extensa mientras sonaba el disparador de la antigua cámara de fotos. La instantánea se tomó con dos muchachas sonriendo ante un destino que parecía que iba a marcarlas de alguna manera u otra. Berry se separó de la muchacha de cabello oscuro mientras giraba al ritmo de la música imaginaria, dirigiéndose a su cuarto para comprobar que había recogido todo lo que se tenía que llevar.

Marta se quedó pensativa, observando a su amiga perderse por el pasillo oscuro. Se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan sumamente perfecta y, a la vez, todo lo contrario. Sus labios se entornaban en una especie de gesto tentativo que podía llegar a causar la locura de cualquier persona, siendo hombre o mujer. Marta lo sabía a la perfección. Al fin y al cabo, al principio se dejó llevar más por los encantos de Rachel que otra cosa, aunque sus sentimientos quedaron marcados como una profunda amistad que sobrepasaba la línea para llegar al sentimiento fraternal. Así se sentía Marta con Rachel. Como con una hermana.

La hermana que nunca llegó a tener. Un suspiro se dejó escapar de sus labios mientras se giraba, dispuesta a dejarse caer en el sofá mientras escuchaba a Rachel hablar a lo lejos.

― ¿Has cogido todo?

―Sí―Levantó un poco la voz para que la otra alcanzase a escucharla―Está todo. También tengo los pasaportes, los billetes y…Creo que no hacía falta nada más, ¿no?

―No. Nos quedábamos en casa de mis padres, que tienen muchas ganas de conocerte.

―Seguro que les has contado cosas de mí que estarán lejos de la realidad.

―Si está fuera de la realidad decir que eres la mejor amiga del mundo, entonces, tienes razón―Soltó mientras se acercaba por detrás, inclinándose y depositando un beso en su mejilla―Además, ¿qué cosa podría decir de mi mejor amiga?

―Que no soy tan perfecta como parezco, Rach. Tiendes mucho a pensar en mí como perfección.

― ¿Es mentira acaso?

― ¡Pues claro! Ya me gustaría a mí ser perfecta…―Dejó escapar en un susurro―Más bien, me gustaría que alguna chica se fijase en mí.

― ¿Tanto te ha afectado lo de Sophie?

―Rach… ¡No he tenido una relación estable en sí! Y me estoy haciendo mayor, vieja, y no voy a encontrar a esa persona que todos dicen que existe… ¿Dónde anda metida?

― ¡Ey! Para el carro, morena… ¿A qué viene todo esto? Esa persona aparecerá cuando tenga que hacerlo. ¿De acuerdo? Así que no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien―Acarició su hombro con cuidado―Todo saldrá bien…

―No pareces muy convencida de ello…

La voz de Marta se fue apagando poco a poco mientras en su mente se creaba la idea de que no todo iría tan bien como su mejor amiga indicaba. Se estremeció con tan solo pensarlo, torneando sus labios en una especie de sonrisa que indicaba su nerviosismo, aunque intentaba disimularlo con una mueca de desconcierto. Rachel frunció el ceño, aunque prefirió no hacer comentario alguno a lo dicho por su amiga. Ella tampoco es que tuviese una buena sensación de ese viaje, aunque estaba dispuesta a viajar con tal de ver a esas personas que habían conformado parte de su pasado por tanto tiempo.

Una duda se formaba en su interior con tanta insistencia que estaba a punto de volverse loca. ¿Habría pensado en ella Quinn como lo hacía la misma Rachel? ¿Se habría acordado en algún momento de esos momentos de locura que ambas compartieron? Eran tales sus dudas que creía que en cualquier momento alguien la llamaría obsesiva si se enteraba de que no dejaba de pensar en cómo sería volver a ver a la muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos verdes. A esa mujer que de alguna manera u otra había influido en su vida con tal facilidad que incluso le sorprendía.

¿Cómo es que podía cambiar la vida con tales giros y por parte de esas personas que se creen poco importantes, que en verdad no tendrían que influir siquiera? Pero así había sido. Para Rachel Berry, esa muchacha que en su momento fue una de las mujeres más hipócritas y malévolas que nunca hubiese conocido, y sin embargo, le había cambiado muchas veces la vida. Para bien o para mal, así había sido. Igual que, en el fondo, era consciente de que había cambiado la vida de Quinn, y que la chica no se lo echaba en cara, o eso esperaba. En verdad, esperaba poder verla a los ojos y sonreírle, y abrazarla y saber que estaba bien. ¿El porqué de esa necesidad? ¿Por qué necesitaba la muchacha saber que Quinn estaba bien?

―Estoy bien. Y claro que estoy convencida, solo que…No sé cómo haré para enfrentarme a todos ellos y que vean que, en el fondo, no he triunfado.

― ¿Rach? ¡¿Estás tonta?! ¡Claro que has triunfado! Eres una actriz de teatro que va a hacer un casting para ser la protagonista de una obra que puede llevarte a la cima. ¿De verdad te consideras un fracaso?

―No, pero…Creía que estaría en la cima del mundo y la realidad es que estoy aquí, en un pequeño piso en la ciudad de New York…

―Y estás con tu mejor amiga. Y vas a viajar a la ciudad de Ohio, a tus raíces, y todos te van a envidiar.

Marta se levantó del sofá para agacharse y colocarse en frente de la que era su mejor amiga. Su mano se posó en la suave mejilla de la chica, que se sonrojó por esas palabras tan intensas y delicadas.

Esa era la amistad. Apoyar a esa persona que parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse y que, gracias a una palabra reconfortante, no lo hacía. La amistad era sonreír en la felicidad del amigo, quizás intentar comprender, y si no se conseguía, respetar al menos. Eso era la amistad. Y era tan efímera que parecía poder perderse en cualquier instante, pero lo real y verdadero es que las amigas, como podía serlo Marta, eran las que nunca te abandonaban por nada.

De repente, el timbre sonó, sonsacando a ambas amigas de ese momento amistoso. Marta le dirigió una sonrisa agradable a Rachel para levantarse y dirigirse hacia la puerta, abriendo así esta para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que su padre se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

― ¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Inquirió la joven mientras que el hombre sonreía, haciéndose a un paso.

Alejandro García era un hombre recto, con su cabello ya algo canoso, al contrario que los padres de Rachel. De carácter severo, siempre mostraba su toque cariñoso con su única hija, Marta, a la que quería mucho debido a que le recordaba en cierto aspecto a la que era su tía. Era delgado, de alta estatura y de piel algo oscura, en contraste de la de su niña, que era blanquecina. Sus ojos eran negros, profundos, intensos. En el fondo, Alejandro era un conquistador, aunque su fidelidad era propia de cualquier hombre felizmente casado con su mujer, aunque con sus más y sus menos, claro.

Marta siempre había adorado a su padre. Al igual que este siempre la había querido por cómo era y por quien era. Nunca la había juzgado, por lo que cuando su hija le confesó su homosexualidad, el hombre solo se vio capaz de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Y que no sucedía nada malo. "¿Quién eres? ¿Eres alguien distinto por ser lesbiana? ¿Acaso porque te gusten las mujeres ya no eres mi hija? Aun siendo lesbiana, heterosexual o bisexual, o hasta asexual, seguirías siendo mi hija. Siempre. Siempre serás Marta García."

―Tenía que venir a verte antes de que te marchases… ¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí?

― ¿Y mamá? ¿No ha venido a despedirse de mí?

―Tu madre se ha quedado en casa, que tenemos que preparar algunas cosas…El viaje y eso, además de que tenemos que visitar a la tía.

― ¿A la tía? Me encantaría despedirme de ella… ―Se lamentó entonces la chica con un gesto triste y melancólico.

―Y lo harás. Puedes llamarla cuando quieras… Hola Rachel, no te había visto antes.

La morena asintió, depositando dos sonoros besos en las mejillas del hombre que se encontraba en frente suyo. Una mirada sincera se formó en el rostro de Marta al ver que gente tan importante para ella se comunicaban tan bien.

―No se preocupe, señor. Me alegro de verle, señor García.

―Sabes que me puedes llamar Alejandro. ¡Tutéame, por favor!

―Eso haré, señor…digo, Alejandro. La costumbre―Rio nerviosa Rachel, clavando su mirada en Marta― ¿Y tú madre?

―Le estaba explicando a mi hija que está ocupada, pero os manda un sonoro beso a las dos y que espera que tengáis un buen viaje. ―Marta frunció el ceño.

―Papá… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Me parece muy raro que hayas venido sin mamá, y más que estés tan nervioso… ¿Qué te ocurre?

―Yo…Necesitaba hablar contigo antes de que te marchases. No sé cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera y…Le prometí a tu abuela que lo haría.

― ¿La abuela? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto la abuela? ―El hombre miró a ambas chicas. ― ¿Papá?

―Siéntate, cariño. Tú también, Rachel. Eres como de la familia…Es una historia un poco larga.

Nota de la autora: Lamento mucho que el capítulo sea tan corto, pero ando un poco ocupada y he llegado ahora casi a casa. Mañana voy a dejar la segunda parte de esta historia. Muchas gracias por leer. Besos :) ^^.


	5. De miedos y diarios, Parte segunda

― ¿Hemos llegado ya?

La voz de Anastasia se dejaba perder entre las pequeñas calles de la ciudad, siguiendo la figura de Quinn, la que caminaba con cierta velocidad ante el hecho de que llegaba tarde para recoger a Santana en la estación. Se encontraba aturdida pero feliz cuando recibió la llamada de su amiga para pedirle que si podía ir a recogerla a la estación y así tomar un café para poder verse antes de ese grandioso encuentro.

Anastasia bufaba y se quejaba por la velocidad que tomaba su amiga, pero una parte de ella comprendía que la rubia debía tener ganas de ver a esa muchacha que había formado parte de su pasado y que, aun pese a la distancia, seguía siendo una de sus mejores amigas. En cierto modo, estaba nerviosa. Quería causarle una buena impresión solamente para la felicidad de Fabray. Tenía claro que si era como la estúpida de Emma no se cortaría ni un solo segundo en pegarle algún que otro corte. Al fin y al cabo, ella era Anastasia y nadie podría fastidiarle de ninguna manera, y menos a su amiga Quinn.

― ¡Sabes bien que no!―Exclamó entonces la muchacha de ojos verdes con exasperación― Además, ya lo sabes… ¿Por qué narices preguntas? ―Inquirió con curiosidad.

―Para mantener una conversación. Quinnie… Estás muy seria, y eso no se puede consentir…

― ¡Como si a ti te importase!

― ¡Pues claro que me importa! Que sea una idiota no quiere decir que lo sea precisamente contigo.

Quinn prefirió no hacer comentario alguno ante esas palabras mientras entraba por la puerta de la estación acompañada por Anastasia, la que no pudo evitar lanzar una mala mirada ante el silencio impuesto por su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, ese día callaría ante el hecho de que era consciente de que para Quinn ese día era importante. ¡Iba a ver a una de sus mejores amigas después de mucho tiempo! Y eso siempre influía en las personas. Ella era consciente de ese hecho con bastante claridad.

―Debería haber llegado ya…No la veo―Soltó la rubia mirando hacia los lados y a su reloj plateado que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda, mientras que Anastasia también miraba curiosa hacia varios lados― ¿La ves?

―No, no la veo… Quizás se ha retrasado el tren, Q.

―O puede que se haya hartado y se haya ido…Santana es muy así―Aclaró con un tono preocupado―Es como tú, pero tú eres más zorra.

― ¡Oye! Ahora va a resultar que seré la mala de la película y todo…Te recuerdo, preciosa, que la única zorra aquí es tu novia, a la que por cierto, no has invitado a venir.

―Está trabajando.

―Ni siquiera le has dicho que mañana tienes una cena de reencuentro con tus amigos del instituto…

―Está ocupada.

― ¿Y a quién piensas llevar como acompañante? ¿O vas a ir sola? Te recuerdo que va a ir Rachel a esa cena…

― ¡Vaya! Es de la única que parece que sabes el nombre…Creía que te costaba recordar esas cosas―Apuntó con una sonrisa misteriosa mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

―Pero es que Rachel no es una persona cualquiera…

Ante esas palabras, la rubia se estremeció. Anastasia, sin tan siquiera conocerla, había clavado lo que era su concepto de Rachel. La morena no era cualquier persona. Para nada. Era de esas que se te quedaban en el corazón, grabadas a fuego puro, sin poder librarte de su esencia por mucho que insistieses en ello.

Una sonrisa se acomodó en el rostro de Fabray a la vez que la castaña la miraba con una sonrisa disimulada. Que Quinn no lo admitiese no significaba que ella no se percatase de los sentimientos de la muchacha hacia la diva del teatro. Sabía que Quinn no solamente sentía gratitud o indiferencia. Claro que no. Era algo mucho más profundo que le hacía pensar que el amor verdadero quizás existía, aunque fuese de una manera tan extravagante como lo hacía ver su amiga.

―Tienes razón…Rachel no es una persona cualquiera. Ya lo sabrás cuando la conozcas.

― ¿Me la vas a presentar?

―No precisamente.

Anastasia frunció el ceño, sin comprender, hasta que la luz llegó a su mente, negando con la cabeza rotundamente.

― ¡Ni hablar! ¡Te llevas a tu novia! ¡A mí me dejas en paz!

― ¡Solo va a ser un ratillo! Si quieres, en la fiesta de después de la cena, te marchas… ¡Por favor!

― ¡Lleva a Emma!

―Ella está ocupada con el trabajo y no creo que tenga tiempo para mí…Venga, por favor… ¡Hazlo por mí! Haré lo que sea…―Se arrepintió de sus palabras, aunque consiguió que la castaña se dignara a mirarla― ¿Por favor?

―Solo te voy a decir una cosa, Quinn Fabray…Si tanto insistes en que vaya contigo, y no tu adorada novia, es que no debes de quererla tanto como parece ser…

―Anastasia…―Pero no pudo proseguir porque la joven le interrumpió.

―Mira, Quinn, no soy quien para decirte como tienes que hacer o no tu vida. No soy la más indicada porque yo he sido una completa estúpida durante mucho tiempo, pero si pretendes engañar a alguien, que no sea a mí. No sirve de nada. Igual que tampoco servirá que lo intentes contigo misma. Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta tú solita de ese asunto.

―Que tú hayas sido una estúpida que no sepa lo que es querer a alguien no significa que yo sea igual que tú―Soltó mordaz.

Pero al instante se percató de su error. La mirada de Anastasia se nubló en un solo instante, acercándose a su amiga para quedar a muy pocos centímetros de ella. Si hubiese podido, Quinn se hubiese escabullido porque en ese mismo instante, la fiereza del rostro de su amiga era tal que sabía que se había pasado con sus palabras. Y que había sido una inconsciente. Su amiga solamente le estaba diciendo algo que era verdad, y ella, en vez de agradecerle, solamente era capaz de dirigirle palabras desagradables. Se estremeció al pensarlo, apartando la mirada mientras que sentía la respiración pausada de la castaña.

―Justamente porque sé lo que es querer, sé de lo que hablo―Afirmó seria―Tranquila, iré contigo a esa estúpida cena…

Se quedaron ambas en silencio. Quinn se mordió el labio, un poco azorada por la situación. Su amiga, pese a todo, seguía siendo un misterio para ella. Era cierto que era una mujer independiente que salía con muchos hombres para acabar acostándose con ellos y dejarles al día siguiente, echándoles de su cama, medio desnudos, e incluso a veces, en calzoncillos solamente. Pero de su pasado no conocía absolutamente nada, y algo se removió en su interior. No se imaginaba a su amiga enamorada de alguien. En su mente no podía existir tal imagen… ¡Si era como un adonis, pero en género femenino! ¡Como la diosa Afrodita! En la mente de Anastasia, la palabra "estabilidad" no era propia de su vocabulario, y el amor solamente significaba "pasión" para ella. Y sin embargo, allí estaba ella, con su mirada directa que le hacía comprender que, quizás, había estado más equivocada de lo que creía…

―Anastasia…Yo…

―Allí está―Interrumpió con voz seria la aludida―Santana.

Quinn se giró, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo cuando se encontró con la mirada de la que era su mejor amiga, que caminaba por el andén con su maleta de color rojo pasión. Sus pupilas negras brillaban con una especie de fuerza distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada. La mujer llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta que le quedaba estupendamente bien, como en sus años de juventud. Una sonrisa se asomó en ese rostro que resultaba lejano mientras se dirigía hacia las dos mujeres que la esperaban en medio del andén.

El rostro de Quinn se sobrecogió de felicidad, aunque no se iba a olvidar de pedir perdón a Anastasia por ese ataque que le había hecho sin tan siquiera percatarse de que a la chica le había afectado. Sin embargo, cuando fijó su mirada disimuladamente en la castaña, esta mostraba una calma que no esperaba. Quizás, después de todo, no había sido nada grave. Y no pudo evitarlo. Se lanzó corriendo para acortar las distancias y estrechar entre sus brazos a esa muchacha que fue su compañera en el equipo de animadoras durante mucho tiempo.

― ¡Santana!

― ¡Quinn! ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos! ―Exclamó con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se balanceaba en el sitio con el cuerpo de la rubia sobre ella―Echaba de menos el poder meterme contigo―Musitó maliciosa mientras que Quinn le lanzaba una mirada afilada.

― ¿No puedes ni siquiera ser agradable después de estar tanto tiempo sin saber la una de la otra?

―Sabes que si no, no sería yo, Q…

―Bueno, pero me encantaría que no fueses tan mordaz cuando solamente quiero volver a estar con la que era muy buena amiga en mis tiempos―La rodeó con su brazo mientras le hacía caminar hacia Anastasia―Entre tú y Anastasia, no voy a dar abasto…

―Anastasia… ¿Es tu novia? ¡Has salido del armario, Fabray!

― ¡Baja la voz, por favor! Y no, no es mi novia…Pero es una buena amiga a la que tengo mucho aprecio.

Sonrió un poco al decirlo. Apreciaba mucho a Anastasia, por mucho que después acabasen medio peleadas. Era su mejor amiga sin lugar a dudas, y la chica siempre se había portado bastante bien con ella aunque se resistiese a ser encantadora, como en verdad era. O eso suponía si tanto hombre caía entre sus brazos. Una sonrisa se conformó en su rostro al pensarlo mientras se detenía en frente de su amiga, poniéndose después en medio.

―Bueno… Santana, esta es Anastasia, una buena amiga mía de la comisaría―Aclaró Quinn mientras le dirigía una mirada de perdón a la aludida, que parecía no querer hacer comentario alguno―Anastasia, esta es Santana, una antigua amiga mía de la escuela…

―Un placer―Saludó Anastasia, clavando su mirada en la maleta― ¿Quieres que te ayude con la maleta?

―No. Me sé valer por mí misma, gracias―Respondió sarcástica Santana con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro. Dudaba mucho que esa chica pudiese resultarle agradable.

―Me imagino, aunque era por si acaso…Ya sabes, por si te haces daño…Como pareces tan delicada―Contraatacó con una sonrisa extensa en su rostro. La azabache la miró con fuerza.

― ¿Me estás llamando delicada?

― ¡No! ¡¿En serio?! ¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta? ¿Cuándo he dicho lo de delicada? ¿O te ha ayudado tu madre?

― ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?

―Con una mujer muy desagradable… No hace falta que me lo aclares.

Quinn palideció. Sabía que las dos mujeres, que eran de fuerte carácter las dos, se podían enfrentar, aunque no esperaba que fuese con esa rapidez. Quiso interponerse, pero de repente, sucedió algo que no se esperaba. Santana sonrió después de eso con cierta sinceridad, al igual que Anastasia, para acabar así soltando ambas chicas una sonora carcajada que llamó la atención de todas las personas de la estación, casi sin exagerar.

―Veo que Quinn ha tenido buena compañía y no le ha hecho falta mi compañía.

―Por supuesto que no, ya la he metido yo caña, tranquila―Comentó Anastasia con una risa algo maquiavélica―No te ha echado siquiera de menos…

―Oye, a esos extremos no, bonita, que soy insustituible…

―Eso es lo que tú dices, pero sabemos que conmigo al lado, nadie puede pensar en otra persona.

Quinn las miró como si ellas se hubiesen unido contra ella. Suspiró, algo frustrada, mientras que las otras dos chicas se giraban hacia ella para hacerla así caso. Al menos estaba con las que eran importantes para ella. Solo faltaba Brittany y así estaría al menos bien. La duda de dónde estaría la rubia le hizo pensar y plantearse a Quinn las cosas. La rubia decidió tirar de sus dos amigas para salir del andén así.

― ¿Y Brittany? ¿Dónde está? Creía que venía contigo―El silencio se apoderó de las tres chicas, comprendiendo Anastasia quizás lo que había sucedido mientras que Quinn parecía no percatarse de ese detalle― ¿Santana? ¿San?

―Papá, no entiendo nada de nada―Exclamó Marta mientras que Rachel le servía una taza de café con leche al que era el padre de su amiga. Con tres azucarillos. A ella también le gustaba así, por lo que sonrió para sus adentros,

―Cariño, si me dejas explicarte, lo entenderás todo. Muchas gracias, Rachel. Siempre eres un encanto. No entiendo como una mujer como tú no está casada todavía―Comentó el hombre, colocándose algo mejor las gafas que en ese momento se había puesto.

―Por ahora mi dedicación es solo a la música y al teatro, señor.

―Alejandro, por favor.

―Alejandro…Los hombres por ahora no entran en mis expectativas―Sirvió entonces otro café para su amiga, mirando al reloj para no llegar tarde al aeropuerto―Y no es algo de lo que me preocupe actualmente.

―Marta en cambio no, siempre buscando a una chica a la que después convertir en su novia…Me encantaría que mi hija fuese como tú―Comentó, a sabiendas de que así picaría a su pequeña.

La muchacha, efectivamente, se indignó bajo la risa de Rachel y la sonrisa cariñosa del que era su padre. La verdad es que la morena observaba a esos dos con envidia, extrañando los momentos que vivía con sus padres en la época del colegio. Como le impidieron cometer estupideces, como la de casarse demasiado joven. Ella, aunque en el fondo dijese que no entraban los hombres en sus expectativas, había sido así durante mucho tiempo, incluso a un nivel superior del de Marta.

―Papá… ¿Podrías ir al grano, por favor?

Así era Marta, una chica bastante curiosa. Después de todo, su fascinación por las historias de misterio no era una tontería. Para nada. Le encantaba saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso si para ello tenía que convencer a alguien. Y es que, en el fondo, Marta era de esas personas que acababan sabiendo lo que quería. ¿El cómo? Ni ella lo sabía, pero así era. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Alejandro. Conocía a su hija a la perfección. A la pura perfección.

―He venido para entregarte esto.

Entonces, de la bolsa que llevaba encima, que era una especie de bandolera, sacó lo que se veía como una especie de libro, que rápidamente reconoció Marta como una especie de diario. Frunció el ceño, sin saber muy bien qué decir. La verdad es que le había sorprendido y pillado desprevenida. No esperaba para nada que su padre hubiese ido a despedirla como excusa para entregarle un diario.

Rachel se sentó al lado de su amiga. Alejandro se quedó en silencio, observando a las dos mujeres. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Le encantaría que su hija formase una pareja con Rachel, aunque era consciente de que la morena le había afirmado miles de veces que entre ella y Berry no existía nada más allá de una amistad completa y fraternal. Aunque en verdad, no perdía la esperanza de que algún día entre ellas surgiese algo. Su hija había sufrido por el amor y era hora de que encontrase a alguien que la respetase y quisiese de verdad.

― ¿Qué es esto? ―Inquirió Marta sin saber bien qué preguntar. Su mente se encontraba confundida.

―Es un diario―Respondió Rachel tomándolo con delicadeza entre sus manos― ¿Puedo?

―Por supuesto―Respondió Alejandro―Adelante. Era de tu abuela. Me dijo que cuando viese que era el momento adecuado, que te lo entregase.

―La abuela y yo nunca estuvimos muy unidas―Carraspeó Marta después de unos breves momentos―No entiendo a qué viene que… ¿Quiera leer un diario?

―Aunque no os llevabais bien, ella te quería mucho. Demasiado, diría yo. Te adoraba desde el primer momento en el que te conoció. Y quería que tuvieses un recuerdo de ella.

― "A veces las palabras no son las más adecuadas para expresarnos. Siempre he tenido muchos conflictos en mi vida. Tanto en lo que fue mi adolescencia, como mi etapa de adulta para acabar mi vejez. No tuve una vida sencilla, ni mucho menos, pero no por ello me dejaba arrastrar por el dolor ni era demasiado pusilánime. Supongo que el amor es lo que nos hace a todos proseguir sin llegar a rendirnos.

Nunca me ha gustado sonar muy arrogante, aunque después las personas me señalasen como la persona más desconcertante e hiriente del mundo. Fría, como una princesa de hielo. Pero no lo era. Creo que mi pecado fue el hecho de amar tanto como podía, con mis recompensas y mis decepciones. Pero todo mereciendo la pena. Te dejo estas partes de mis memorias para que comprendas que, después de todo, nos parecemos más de lo que crees o piensas. Tampoco consideres que va a ser una historia apasionada la mía, ni tampoco misteriosa. Es un algo que creo que te puede ayudar a no cometer los mismos errores o llevarlos de otra manera.

Te quiere, tu abuela, Ana."

¿Tu abuela se llamaba Ana?

―Sí―Respondió por Marta Alejandro―Mi madre se llamaba Ana, como mi mujer, aunque esta es Ana María.

―Tu abuela parece muy profunda, Marta―Señaló con una sonrisa Rachel―Parece interesante lo que está dispuesta a contarte. "Ana Rivas"… Me gusta su apellido. Suena tan…Tan… ¡Potente!

―Mi madre imponía mucho, a decir verdad. Siempre resultó ser una mujer fascinante. Y muy misteriosa, aunque ella no lo admitiese. Seguramente que te podrás imaginar de cómo irían las cosas, pero…Creo que tienes que conocer todos los detalles.

―No entiendo a qué viene todo esto ahora, papá.

―Cuando lo leas, comprenderás mis razones para ello―El hombre sonrió―Solo quiero que me prometas que lo harás. Por favor. A tu abuela le gustaría mucho.

―Si tú lo dices…―Dejó escapar Marta con un suspiro mientras que Rachel sonreía encantada.

―Lo leeremos juntas. Así me aseguraré de que lo leerás y yo, si soy sincera, tengo mucha curiosidad. ¡Tu abuela parece…!

― ¡Ya sé lo que parece, pero no lo era! ¡Era una mujer fría que reaccionó fatal cuando se enteró de que era lesbiana!

―No reaccionó fatal.

―Vale, no me tachó de enferma…―Suspiró, pensativa, sin saber si dar una oportunidad a esa mujer.


	6. Una maravillosa historia

_13 de Septiembre de 1950, Madrid, España._

_Caminaba con cierta velocidad por las calles de la gran ciudad de Madrid. Su cabello, que era corto, se removía de vez en cuando por el viento. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando pudo ver a lo lejos como la figura de un hombre se adentraba en el gran lugar que parecía cernirse sobre ella. Miró hacia los lados, colocándose mejor el traje que llevaba para ese lugar que era unos almacenes para al final dirigirse hacia allí con ese caminar suyo. Contoneo. Movimiento ligero de piernas, bien torneadas. Una chica guapa que trabaja allí. Esa era ella._

_Cerró la puerta tras de sí con cierto esmero mientras que el hombre se giraba con una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro. Su talante era apuesto, como el de cualquier hombre de negocio, aunque en verdad lo que le hacía irresistible era esa sonrisa extensa, de dientes blanquecinos, al igual que lo era la de la chica que se encontraba en frente de él. El hombre al final ladeó la cabeza, llamando al que iba a ser su encargado para su pesar. Ana sonrió un poco sin poder evitarlo. Le gustaba llevarse así de bien con el que era su padre. _

_Se dirigió corriendo hacia los vestuarios para dejar el abrigo y sus pertenencias en uno de los bancos que se encontraba allí. Levantó su mirada para clavarla en el espejo que se encontraba al lado de la puerta. Su rostro estaba perfilado, con unos labios carnosos y rojizos de manera ligera. Sus pupilas, negras, centelleaban con fuerza mientras que su sonrisa se extendía en una especie de toque que le dejaba verse como una mujer sensual y sincera. Suspiró, un poco cansada, mientras que se removía un poco su cabello, castaño y algo rizado. Se veía muy guapa así, incluso se podía decir que se veía natural. Como era ella. Dejó sus pulseras y anillos aparte y salió de allí con paso lento. Tenía que terminar la organización cuanto antes para que así los almacenes se pudiesen abrir en pocos días. SU padre había confiado en ella para ese cargo, y estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo._

_Cogió de la zona cercana un carrito lleno de ropa que tenía que empezar a repartir. Empezó por el segundo piso, que era la zona de la ropa femenina y masculina. Todo le resultaba aburrido, aunque era lo que ella misma había escogido. Quería ganarse todo por sus propios méritos, lo tenía claro, y aunque estuviese formada por parte de una escuela cara de Inglaterra, eso no quería decir que fuese a estar ya en un puesto importante, y no porque su familia no lo quisiese así. Al fin y al cabo, su madre bien decía que no se tenía que acercar a esos "pobres muertos de hambre". Con tan solo pensarlo, se mordió el labio para disimular su desagrado._

_¿Qué era el destino? Para Ana Rivas, el destino no era nada más que una especie de juego en el que todo sucedía por alguna razón. ¿Cuál? Ni ella misma llegaba a una conclusión sobre el asunto, pero tenía claro que era la hora de ello. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensarlo. _

_Cuando estaba saliendo del ascensor con el carrito e iba a la otra ala de la tienda, algo chocó con ella, provocándole cierta confusión. Miró a través de la ropa, encontrándose de repente con una chica de menor estatura que ella. Parecía bastante molesta y entristecida, sobre todo con ese choque, el que había provocado que se le rompiese la falda._

― _¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Se me ha roto la falda! ¡Como mi madre me vea!_ _―Y de repente, empezó a sollozar, mirando hacia los lados con cierto nerviosismo―Soy una idiota…Dios…_

― _¡Ey! No ha pasado nada―Indicó Ana, arrodillándose para acabar sonriendo un poco―Espera, déjame que te ayude._

_Sus labios se entornaron en un gesto coqueto que le hacía verse más sencilla de lo que en verdad era. Se arrodilló para poder tomar entre sus manos la tela de la falda. Era suave, aunque propia de una chica de la clase a la que parecía pertenecer la morena que observaba atenta los movimientos de la castaña, dando punzadas con la aguja. Y la joven no podía evitar mirar de soslayo a la otra con una sonrisa de satisfacción por lograr que su trabajo estuviese quedando tan bien. Otra punzada. El hilo deslizándose por los otros que conformaban la prenda de la chica que parecía calmarse poco a poco. Tragó saliva, un poco conforme mientras se separaba, levantándose para quedar a la altura de la otra._

― _¿Ves? Ya está―Musitó con gesto tierno mientras que la otra miraba hacia abajo, sorprendida y sin saber cómo comportarse._

_Y levantó su mirada, entonces, clavando así sus ojos negros en los oscuros de Ana, que era algo más alta que ella y estilizada. La joven parecía analizarla, y si bien era cierto que eso le ponía nerviosa, algo en su interior hizo que ese gesto le agradase por el hecho de que la chica sonreía con cariño honesto. Como si fuese un ángel ella caído del cielo._

―_Muchas gracias…―Susurró casi sin voz, tanteando si decir algo más, aunque las palabras no pudieron ser emitidas._

―_No pasa nada…Mi nombre es Ana._

_Se presentó con una sonrisa para después agacharse para plantarle dos sonoros besos en sus respectivas mejillas. La morena se veía aturdida, aunque eso no evitó que ella misma correspondiese al gesto amistoso que le había presentado la chica de cabello castaño y de sonrisa bastante alegre._

―_Encantada…Yo soy Teresa._

_Ambas se quedaron en silencio, analizándose lentamente. Teresa sonrió tímidamente mientras que Ana lo hacía de manera más extrovertida. Se quedaron allí, quietas, sin poder evitar dejar de mirarse de ninguna manera u otra. La falda ya estaba arreglada. La tristeza seguía en Teresa, pero eso no hacía que su pensamiento cambiase. Quizás, después de todo, mudarse a la capital no había sido tan malo y quizás, todo podría ir a mejor… ¿No?_

30 de enero de 2017, Ohio.

― ¿A qué hora habías quedado con tus amigos del Glee club? ―Quinn giró su rostro ante la pregunta de Anastasia, que se colocaba los pendientes con cuidado y un toque que hizo a la rubia sonreír.

―A las siete. Aún son las seis. Nos queda tiempo―Señaló la rubia mientras se miraba al espejo.

Se había puesto elegante, con su traje azul claro para la ocasión. Se había recogido el cabello, de tonalidad dorada, de manera que se podía ver su blanquecino cuello, fino y delicado como si de un cisne se tratase. Sus labios estaban pintados con un color rosado claro, y sus párpados con un tono verde también algo claro, pues a Quinn no le gustaba destacar mucho. Sonrió un poco, separándose del espejo para mirar a su amiga.

Anastasia llevaba, por el contrario, su cabello recogido en una coleta baja que le daba un toque inocente que nunca se hubiese imaginado. Sus pupilas castañas eran resaltadas por el negro de la raya que se había pintado, y sus labios estaban caracterizados por esa tonalidad rojiza que resaltaba por completo su blanquecina piel y sus numerosas pecas. Ambas sonrieron, satisfechas, girándose la una hacia la otra para acabar soltando ambas una carcajada.

―Me siento muy pero que muy guapa―Comentó entonces Anastasia, ladeando la sonrisa para acabar colocándose al lado de la rubia.

―Más bien sexy, cariño, muy pero que muy sexy―Resaltó mientras la miraba con atención.

―Contrólate, Fabray. Sé que soy tremendamente irresistible, pero…

Se apartó un mechón rebelde con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, dejando a la aludida con una mirada irónica para acabar de mirarse de nuevo en el espejo. Ambas se veían estupefactas después de todos. Nunca se habían puesto así, o al menos Anastasia, la que no solía preocuparse a la hora de vestirse porque siempre se veía bien con cualquier cosa que llevase. Pero esa noche era especial para su amiga y no quería acabar decepcionándola. Sus labios se tornearon en una sonrisa mientras su mano se apoyaba en el hombro descubierto de Quinn, llamando su atención.

― ¿Vamos? Entre que caminamos y demás, llegaremos justo a tiempo.

―De acuerdo…Y por favor, compórtate. Quiero causar una buena sensación…Además de que tengo ganas de verles.

―Ya me imagino que es así. ¿Cómo no, pudiendo lucir a una mujer como lo soy yo? ―Inquirió con una sonora carcajada, llamando la atención de su mejor amiga.

―Perdona, bonita, pero tampoco es que seas muy…

― Hombre…Ya me imagino que preferirás a las…Morenas―Dejó escapar con tono sugerente―Y no las castañas…―Su voz resultaba realmente sensual.

Se colocó en frente de Quinn, tomando sus hombros mientras que con una de sus manos, acariciaba la piel de la rubia, perfilando con las yemas de sus dedos su barbilla, con una sonrisa que dejaría a cualquiera inerme, sin tan siquiera poder responder. Y Quinn tampoco sería una excepción porque, al fin y al cabo, es una mujer con deseos e impulsos. Tragó saliva, apartando la mirada. Pese a eso, sabía que su amiga quería echarle en cara su deseo por Rachel pese a estar cinco años sin verla, pero… ¿Acaso se podía controlar uno a sí mismo?

― ¿Anastasia?

―Te gustan los ojos oscuros, y no claros…―Su voz iba disminuyendo de volumen, dejando así que las palabras se arrastrasen―Las de piel oscuro, y no las blanquecina…En definitiva, que me va a acabar dando pena Emma.

Y entonces se separó con una sonrisa divertida, ladeando un poco su cuerpo, a la vez que su vestido se movía con lentitud, quedando así con un aspecto encantadoramente apuesto. Así era Anastasia. Siempre lo había sido. Impetuosa, directa, coqueta. No dudaba para nada. No había nadie que la dejase desconcertada, o al menos, eso era lo que afirmaba. Sin embargo, Quinn sí. Y que su amiga le hiciese eso la dejó sin aliento. ¿Tan obvia era en ese aspecto?

―No vuelvas a hacer eso.

― ¿Te he excitado?

― ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no…

―Te ha excitado lo que he dicho en referencia a Rachel, ¿no? ―Se dirigió hacia la puerta, tomando entre sus manos el abrigo rojo―Si es que, en el fondo, Fabray, ella te encanta.

―No nos hemos visto en muchos años…

―Créeme, igualmente, al amor no hay rival que se le resista.

― ¿Y quién ha hablado aquí de amor?

―Tú y tus ojos, que cuentan una maravillosa historia―Señaló, abriendo la puerta para salir― ¿Vamos? Eres tú la que quería salir, no yo.

― ¿Qué historia cuentan mis ojos? ―Cuestionó Quinn, tomando su abrigo entre sus brazos para salir, cerrándose la puerta tras de sí.

―Una que poco a poco se irá desarrollando, pero empieza así: "Había una vez una hermosa princesa de ojos verdes y pelo rubio que estaba completamente enamorada de su doncella, de un impresionante cabello oscuro y ojos de la misma tonalidad."

― ¿Y por qué es una damisela? ―Frunció el ceño.

―Si quieres puedes serlo tú. Era para darle más drama a la historia.

― ¿Por qué eres así de…? ¡Urg! ―Exclamó molesta―Me sacas de quicio.

―Mi pequeña enamorada… ¡Pobre Quinnie! Te exasperas porque es la verdad, cariño. No puedes evitar quererla por mucho que te lo propongas. Es un algo que puede contigo. Es un algo que te hace quererla por encima de todo, del tiempo y de vuestras diferencias. Supongo que no decidiste enamorarte de Rachel. Supongo que, lo hiciste en el primer momento en el que la viste. Supongo que, por mucho tiempo que pasase, ella siempre ocuparía un lugar en tu corazón, incluso aunque ella no sienta lo mismo hacia ti.

―Pareces una experta en el tema―Comentó, mordiéndose el labio― ¿Algún día me contarás tu historia?

―No tengo…

―Créeme…Sé reconocer a una persona enamorada en cuanto la veo―Susurró Quinn separándose para seguir caminando―Repito, ¿me lo contarás?

―Cuando esté preparada, lo haré―Aseguró, sonriendo para acabar pasando su brazo por el que le ofrecía su amiga―Lo haré. Tendré que hacerlo después de todo.

―Y cuando estés preparada, yo te ayudaré como pueda, Anastasia.

Marta esperaba en la puerta del lugar mientras que Rachel se movía de un lado a otro, toda nerviosa. Su cabello estaba recogido en un hermoso moño parecido al del penúltimo año en la escuela, donde se recordaba cantando "Jar of hearts" mientras se rompía al ver a Finn bailando con su amada y adorada Quinn. Su vestido, en cambio, era totalmente blanco, lo que resaltaba completamente con su piel oscura. En cambio, Marta llevaba el pelo recogido pero algo aplastado, con los labios pintados de un rojo pasión y un vestido de tonalidad negra, algo que era propio del gusto de la chica. La morena suspiró mientras que veía a la gran diva del mundo del teatro caminar de adelante hacia a detrás para acabar deteniéndose en frente de Marta, a la que cogió de las manos.

―Cálmate, Rach. Todo va a salir genial, ya lo verás. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es deslumbrar a todos como tú sabes.

―No sé si podré… ¿Y si, en cambio, soy la más fracasada de todos?

―No, porque estás haciendo lo que quieres y eso es lo único que merece la pena. No te confundas Rachel. Un fracasado es aquel que abandona, no el que sigue luchando por su sueño. Tú no eres una fracasada.

En ese mismo instante, un grito hizo que ambas chicas se estremeciesen. Un muchacho de cabello castaño se acercaba a toda velocidad con sus pupilas azules centelleando con fuerza. Rachel salió corriendo, lanzándose hacia los brazos del chico, el que la tomó en volandas, haciéndola girar con mucha gracia y cariño.

― ¡Rach! ―La voz de Kurt retumbó en toda la zona, seguido de un chico rubio y de una pareja de un chico y una chica de rasgos orientales― ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos!

La morena rio entre los brazos del que fue su mejor amigo, siendo bajada por este para mirarse los dos detenidamente por segundos, y finalmente, fundirse en otro abrazo. Sam, que era el muchacho de cabello rubio, sonreía un poco sin quitar la vista de encima de la morena que observaba esa escena casi sin comprender nada de nada, por lo que se acercó a ella seguido de la pareja, que no podían evitar sonreír por la ternura del momento.

―Hola―Saludó el muchacho de labios gruesos, tendiendo la mano a Marta―Mi nombre es Sam, encantado.

―Yo soy Marta, una buena amiga de Rachel.

―Y estos son Tina y Mike―Los dos jóvenes estamparon dos sonoros besos en las mejillas de la chica, que les miraba estupefacta―Somos compañeros de Rachel. Estuvimos durante sus últimos años con ella en el Glee club.

― ¿También cantáis?

―Y muy bien―Interrumpió Rachel, saludando a sus otros compañeros.

Kurt sonrió, colocándose al lado de Marta. La analizó atentamente. Se veía una mujer que parecía condenadamente malévola por sus gestos, además de misteriosa y sensual. Sin embargo, ante la sonrisa que se amoldó en el rostro de la chica, el castaño comprendió que esa chica era una buena compañía para su querida Rachel. Sonrió de lado, tendiéndole la mano de lado, sin apartar la mirada del grupo reunido.

―Mi nombre es Kurt―Señaló el chico― ¿Marta?

―Sí…Y ya sabía quién eras. Rachel habla mucho de ti.

― Cosas malas―Señaló el chico divertido―Todo cierto. Soy su mayor competencia en el mundo de la música.

―Permíteme que lo dude, Kurt. La voz de Rachel es grandiosa. Y muy difícil de superar.

―Tienes razón de que Rach canta muy bien, pero aquí lo hacemos todos. No te creas que en el club, entraba cualquiera. Solamente los que se creía que merecían la pena de alguna manera u otra. ¿Tú cantas, Marta?

―No…No canto―Carraspeó con el rostro sonrojado.

―Sí que canta―Comentó Rachel uniéndose a sus amigos―En la ducha, y bastante bien la verdad.

― ¿Me espías cuando estoy en la ducha? ―Preguntó Marta, sorprendiéndose por ese hecho.

―No, pero se te oye…Y cantas genial. Bueno, no tan bien como Kurt y yo―Sonrieron los tres―Pero no lo haces nada mal.

Marta se sonrojó un poco bajo las risas de Kurt y Rachel, los que no podían evitar compadecerse un poco de la chica. Sin embargo, los dos se quedaron en silencio cuando vieron a dos personas acercarse hacia ellos. Rachel tragó saliva sin poder evitarlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando al reencuentro? Quizás mucho tiempo, aunque ni ella misma se hubiese percatado de ese hecho. Pero sí que lo hizo cuando llegó a visualizar ese perfecta melena rubia recogida. Y por supuesto, con ese estilo que le caracterizaba a esa chica. Tragó saliva, para quedarse casi sin respiración bajo la mirada de Marta, la que no podía evitar sonreír por una parte.

Quinn, al igual que la morena, se había quedado sin respiración con tan solo reconocer que esa mujer que se encontraba en frente suyo era la misma Rachel Berry. La misma Rachel Berry que la había enamorado. A la que detestaba por hacerle sentir eso. A la que le gustaría poder olvidar por todo eso, y sin embargo, no era capaz de ello. Su rostro no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en el rostro.

―Chicos…Kurt, te ves genial―Comentó la muchacha, sonriendo encantadoramente―Y tú también, Rachel…―Dejó escapar, carraspeando un poco para disimular que la mujer estaba mucho más que "genial".

―Muchas gracias, Quinn―Respondió Kurt―Tú también te ves genial.

―Sí, estás…Muy guapa, Quinn―Comentó Rachel, sin poder evitar lanzar una mirada de arriba abajo, analizando cada parte del cuerpo de la chica. La verdad es que no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

―Bueno, y esta es mi amiga…

―Anastasia…―Interrumpió entonces Marta, quedándose sin aliento y sin apartar la mirada de la nombrada, que observaba también sin aliento a la morena.

¿Habíamos hablado del destino? De encontrarte con una persona que había influido en tu vida de una manera u otra. Esa persona que podía haberte destruido y a la que, sin saber cómo, seguías queriendo. Ambas mantenían sus miradas unidas, como ese hilo invisible que unía corazones distintos. La confusión reinaba en el ambiente.

―Marta…


	7. Feliz navidad

― ¿Estás bien, Anastasia?

La chica levantó el rostro para clavar su mirada en la de la rubia, que se encontraba situada a su lado.

La cena estaba ocurriendo con mucho éxito para gracia de todos los protagonistas de esa historia. Habían asistido la mayoría de los invitados, exceptos los alumnos que llegaron después que los chicos, exceptuando a Marley, la que había decidido a asistir pese a que su tiempo allí era más bien de carácter provisional. Pero no importaba mientras que todos los amigos se encontrasen allí para celebrar el volverse a ver. El único que no había aparecido era Finn, que como había indicado, llegaría a mitad de semana por cuestiones de trabajo.

En un extremo de la mesa, se encontraban Quinn junto con Anastasia y Santana, además de Blaine y Sam, los que intentaban mantener una conversación con ellas para no fijar sus miradas en esas personas a las que tanto querían y que, por razones que no era momento de indicar, no estaban a su lado. Blaine de vez en cuando observaba de reojo como Kurt hablaba animadamente con Rachel, y se preguntaba si en algún momento el castaño volvería a estar a su lado pese a todas las adversidades.

Sam, en cambio, quería evitar mirar a Mercedes porque sabía que sino acabaría desolado y entristecido, queriendo hablar con ella y que la morena se negase a ello. Por esa razón, prefería mantener una conversación con Santana, la que tampoco parecía muy inspirada por el sencillo hecho de que Brittany estaba en la otra punta y no paraba de lanzarle miradas. Miradas que le encantaría corresponder pero que, por orgullo de mujer, no era capaz de ello. Solamente de asentir a las palabras del rubio y sonreír cálidamente de vez en cuando, para mostrarle que, pese a todo, quería mostrarse más cordial de lo que había sido en otros momentos, aunque nunca faltaba algún comentario sarcástico de ella. Si no, no sería Santana.

En medio de la gran mesa, se encontraban Marley, Artie, Mike y Tina en una conversación que intentaba parecer amistosa, y que era animada de vez en cuando por la intromisión de Joe, el que no podía evitar reír de vez en cuando con sus dientes blanquecinos y sus ratas, que tan bien le quedaban. Sugar y Rory de vez en cuando escuchaban la conversación, aunque se mantenían en sus mimos románticos. Estaban a punto de casarse y era normal que quisiesen dedicarse gran parte del tiempo el uno al otro. Y si se hubiesen percatado de los detalles, quizás, ese ambiente tenso se hubiese disipado de alguna manera u otra.

Mike y Artie en general no se habían llevado nada mal durante los últimos años pero, por alguna razón que otra, su relación se había enfriado bastante. Joe, en cambio, tenía una vida que llegaba a considerar plena. Era una especie de actor en un grupo de personas que hacían giras a lo largo del país, pero como si de un circo se tratase en el que actuaban, interpretando e incluso con alguna cosa bastante interesante, y encima, de ambiente de terror. Y contaba cómo se había hecho daño en el pie por culpa de unos compañeros en la misma obra, aunque eso no le impedía seguir trabajando. Marley, en cambio, seguía con audiciones, presentándose para cantante en algún musical, aunque no conseguía el papel. Si Rachel Berry no lo hacía… ¿Cómo lo haría ella?

Y al final, al otro lado de la mesa, se encontraban Rachel con Marta, además de Puck, Mercedes, Kurt y Brittany. Los cinco parecían sumergidos en sus pensamientos, aunque no por eso dejaban de comentar lo mucho que se habían extrañado en todo ese tiempo. Puck se veía algo más maduro, aunque seguía siendo ese chico joven y loco que no había perdido oportunidad alguna de luchar por lo que quería y creía justo. En cambio, Kurt y Brittany se veían exactamente iguales, aunque la rubia decaída porque Santana la ignoraba. Rachel desconocía las causas, pero sabía que la rubia y la morena se habían dado un tiempo en su relación para pensar y que, siendo astuta, se percataba de que las dos se extrañaban por mucho que lo quisiesen negar. Se querían. Pero a veces, en el amor, nadie podía jurar nada.

―Estoy bien…―Respondió al fin la castaña, sonriendo a Quinn―Estaba pensando.

La rubia se quedó observándola atentamente mientras que la castaña se removía incómoda en su sitio. Se preguntaba de que se conocían la chica que acompañaba a Rachel y su amiga, aunque era consciente de que algo había, porque la reacción de Anastasia fue puro nerviosismo y la de la otra muchacha un poco de temor. En su mente se plasmaba la idea de que quizás Marta había sido más importante para Anastasia de lo que esta diría, pero enseguida esa idea se disipaba de su mente. Era imposible. Y era muy consciente de que su mejor amiga no podía estar enamorada de una mujer. De ninguna manera. Era una soberana estupidez. Pero la sombra aparecía de vez en cuando. Sobre todo si sorprendía a su amiga observando de vez en cuando a la otra muchacha, que parecía sobrecogerse cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

¿Acaso el destino parecía un maldito juego? No lo había tenido nada claro hasta ese mismo momento en el que su mirada se encontraba con la de Marta tanto tiempo atrás. Supuestamente, ese iba a ser el reencuentro de Quinn con el amor de su vida, y no el suyo. No volver a encontrarse con esa chica que le había puesto su mundo patas arriba. Con cualquier excusa. Con cualquier encuentro de sus miradas. Suspiró, frustrada.

Rachel, pese a que se preocupaba por su amiga, solamente podía pensar en Quinn. Se veía más hermosa de lo que hubiese pensado y, para su gracia, le estaba llamando la atención más de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué? Ni ella misma sabía la razón, pero así era. No podía apartar la mirada de su amiga en ningún solo instante. No podía dejar de pensar en esa rubia de ojos verdes, y eso tampoco es que le gustase. No, porque no lo comprendía. Aunque por una parte se alegraba de verla. Quinn sonrió entonces y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado de la mesa. Su corazón se detuvo, para extrañeza de ella, haciendo que sus labios se entreabriesen para coger un poco de aire.

La muchacha se detuvo a su lado, pidiendo con educación a Brittany si le dejaba sentarse, sin dejarla escapar antes para depositarle un beso. En el fondo, sabía que se lo podía haber pedido a la chica, Marta, pero no quería que Anastasia la matase, y en el fondo, creía que su Brittany y Santana hablaban, las dos podrían mantener una conversación civilizada. Y sobre todo, aclarar su relación. Ni ella misma sabía la razón, pero las dos habían decidido tomarse un tiempo, aunque en esa cena quedó claro que la que lo pidió fue Santana, y no por tonterías de que dudase de su amor por Brittany. Había algo más, y ella lo acabaría descubriendo. Sonrió un poco, colocándose al lado de Rachel mientras que Kurt seguía hablando.

¿Sabéis esos momentos en los que todo lo demás parece desaparecer para dejar paso a algo denominado amor? Pues es verdad. No es mentira, ni nada por el estilo. Para ellas, todos los demás dejaron de existir cuando la rubia clavó sus pupilas verdes en las oscuras de la diva. Fabray se decía a sí misma que recordase que tenía a Emma, pero volver a encontrarse con esas pupilas tan oscuras después de tanto tiempo seguía siendo un lujo después de todo. Un deseo que permaneció oculto durante mucho tiempo y que, ahora, al ser consciente de ello, no podía evitar reprimir. Su corazón solo se hinchaba con la presencia de la morena, quien parecía también alegre de verla. Y eso, a Quinn Fabray, le encantaba.

―Hola, Rachel…La verdad es que aún no hemos hablado de nada.

―Sí, ya creía que te habías olvidado de mí―Inquirió ella, algo nerviosa para su desgracia.

―Sabes bien que no, tú siempre eres el centro de atención, ¿recuerdas?

El tono de la muchacha era alegre y cariñoso, cosa que hizo que Rachel sonriese con intensidad. Se inclinó para apresar a la chica entre sus brazos, como si de viejas amigas se tratasen, y quizás, en el fondo, era así. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia cuando logró aspirar el aroma de la joven morena, sin poder evitar dejar escapar su aliento, contactando con la piel de Rachel. Las ideas confusas se apoderaban de esta, sin poder evitar que su corazón se acelerase.

― ¿En serio?

―Sí…Tienes un aire distinto. De felicidad pura y dura―Comentó con cierto toque cariñoso la joven. Quinn sonrió un poco ante eso―Me preguntaba cómo te habría ido durante todo este tiempo.

―Bien. No me puedo quejar de nada. Estoy feliz y no me va nada mal la vida.

― ¿Te graduaste en Yale?

―Sí, pero ya sabes que mi padre tiene enchufe, para desgracia mía. Así que no me costó mucho entrar en la academia de policía.

―Espera… ¿Policía? ¿Eres policía? ―Rachel se veía incrédula, sonsacando una sonrisa de la rubia― ¡Pero si no te ves como policía!

―Eso es porque no me has visto con el uniforme. Después de eso, ya todos me ven como policía―Rio, haciendo que Berry también le acompañase en ese gesto―Pero sí, soy policía. Y muy buena. Anastasia también lo es, así que necesitas nuestra ayuda, estamos a tu disposición.

―Espero que nunca tenga esa necesidad―Comentó Rachel con una sonrisa―Aún no me lo creo… ¿Policía?

― ¿Tan raro lo ves?

―Es que… Te veía estudiando para ser directora de películas, no ser una justiciera―Bromeó un poco.

―Te admito que eso era mi objetivo al principio, pero… Hubo una razón que me hizo cambiar de parecer y que, por ese hecho, estoy ahora aquí. Y no me arrepiento para nada. Creo que es lo mejor que he hecho en la vida.

―Me alegro de que te veas así de segura, Quinn. Me alegro de que seas feliz con tu decisión―Y era totalmente sincera en ese aspecto.

― ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal? ¿Y Finn? Debe ser duro para ti que no esté aquí.

Rachel se quedó descolocada ante esa afirmación. ¿No sabía acaso lo de Finn? Parecía que no. Una sonrisa apareció entonces misteriosa en su rostro. Al menos, ya tenía una excusa para alargar la conversación.

Anastasia seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos, con los recuerdos agolpándose en el pecho de su corazón, al igual que los de Marta, la que tampoco podía dejar de mirar a esa mujer que le había hecho sonreír, morir de amor, llorar y acabar con una autoestima por debajo de lo normal. Cualquiera que supiese lo sucedido, creerían que la morena odiaba a la castaña con todas sus fuerzas, y en el fondo, y quizás, Marta tendría razón para ello. Al igual que la tendría Anastasia. Pero ninguna de las dos podía dejar de mirarse pese a todo. No podían porque los recuerdos seguían allí, y los sentimientos renacían a cada segundo que pasaban en esa sala en compañía de la otra. Si el destino era caprichoso, más era ese. Que dos mujeres, conocidas en España, se encontrasen en la otra punta del mundo. Y es que, en el fondo, cuando Marta quiso darse cuenta, no pudo disimular la sonrisa que se escapó de sus labios. Y Anastasia tampoco pudo evitarlo. No con esos recuerdos en su mente. No con esos recuerdos que le hacían percatarse de que, para su eterna desgracia, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan. Las cenizas de un amor.

"― _¡Detente!_

_Pero no pudo hacerlo. Seguía corriendo por las calles de una pequeña ciudad al norte de España, más en concreto, de oeste de esta. La humedad se cernía sobre las dos jóvenes que se deslizaban con rapidez por las aceras, mojadas por las inminentes lluvias que parecían no abandonar la zona. La risa resonaba por todo el lugar, llamando así la atención de numerosas personas que se giraban, buscando una explicación ante ese escándalo que se estaba formando alrededor de ellos._

_El cabello claro de una de ellas se removía en contra del viento, posándose de vez en cuando en la espalda de la chica, que era la que reía nerviosa. Era seguida por su compañera, cuyo cabello, más corto y perfilado apenas se movía ante esa carrera que se demostraba entre las dos. Marta quería detener a Anastasia, pero la chica quería seguir y seguir. Quería volar, olvidar, sentir demasiadas cosas que parecían ser sin sentido alguno._

_¿Alguna vez el amor había sido tan egoísta? ¿Alguna vez aquello era denominado amor? Esa tarde habían quedado con otras dos amigas suyas, pero contra todo pronóstico, cuando Anastasia fue a recoger a Marta, salió corriendo en dirección contraria al lugar al que se dirigían, y su amiga no dudó en seguirla tras una breve duda de lo que era correcto y lo que estaba bien._

_Anastasia tenía dos cosas claras por aquella época, donde sus catorce años eran algo realmente incontrolables. La primera: Detestaba a sus mejores amigas. La segunda: Quería que Marta las detestase también. Eran ellas dos solamente, y así debía de ser durante mucho tiempo._

_Llegaron al acantilado más cercano a sus hogares, e igualmente se encontraban a una gran distancia. Se dejaron caer sobre la yerba, que se encontraba igual de húmeda que el resto de la ciudad. Pero no le importaba. No si así podía relajarse y encontrarse con esos ojos azules claros. Marta se dejó caer también y sonrió._

_¿Alguna vez había presenciado una sonrisa tan preciosa como aquella? Por supuesto que no. Eran sus labios torneados ligeramente en una especie de sonrisa, quizás coqueta, quizás sincera. Demasiados adjetivos podía catalogar Anastasia a esa sonrisa que se apoderaba de la joven de cabello ligeramente más oscuro, de mirada más limpia, de piel algo más oscura, aunque no mucho._

_Si Anastasia se hubiese girado en ese mismo instante para volver a observar el rostro de su amiga, se hubiese percatado de que ella también la observaba. En silencio, sospesando quizás todas esas sensaciones que se acomodaban en su interior. Le gustaba mirar la nariz repleta de pecas de la castaña, y esos ojos miel que le llegaban a conquistar. No es que la quisiese ni nada por el estilo, o al menos eso consideraba ella en ese instante. Pero le encantaba poder mirarla detenidamente con el mismo interés que la miraba Anastasia._

_El amor es demasiado intenso, demasiado desconcertante y un pelín jodido. Eso pensaba la muchacha cuando volvió a clavar su mirada en el firmamento, cubierto de estrellas que brillaban a lo lejos._

_-Qué hermoso es el cielo al anochecer-Dejó escapar la castaña, sonsacando una sonrisa de su amiga._

― _¿Te has parado alguna vez a pensar cuántas estrellas deben de haber?_

―_No, pero tienen que ser muchas…-Se quedó pensativa-¿Sabes? Me encanta poder ver las estrellas contigo. Me relaja._

_Una sonrisa se amoldó en Marta, que se sonrojó ligeramente por las palabras de su compañera. Carraspeó un poco, buscando con su mano el poder rozar la de Anastasia con suavidad. Fue ese simple contacto de sus dedos lo que causó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la castaña, que decidió apartarse y girar su rostro con el fin de que la otra no se percatase de lo sucedido. Dejó escapar el aire, con su corazón sobrecogido, para al final volver a mirarla._

_Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, el rostro de Marta se veía compungido y, tras unos breves segundos, se levantó de la húmeda yerba, causando una especie de conmoción en su amiga. El silencio reinó entonces entre las dos, que se sumergían en distintos pensamientos. Marta ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos de su comando, a la vez que Anastasia se levantaba._

― _¿Estás bien?-La morena se sobresaltó, asintiendo._

―_Solamente tengo frío-Su voz sonó tan distante que causó algo de desconcierto en la otra._

― _¿Estás segura?_

―_Segura._

_Se dirigió por la pequeña colina que se formaba en frente de ellas, intentando evitar acabar llorando. Detestaba sentirse como se sentía. Lo detestaba todo. Odiaba sentir todo aquello que se acumulaba en su interior. Se acomodó mejor la bufanda colocada alrededor de su cuello. Quería que Anastasia no se acercase a ver lo que le sucedía, pero eso era un imposible. Siempre lo hacía. Cuando la veía decaída, allí estaba ella, quizás con un carácter un tanto difícil de tratar, pero con un sentimiento honesto de preocupación._

―_Me estoy preocupando mucho por ti. Últimamente te noto tan…_

_Se quedó congelada. ¿Acaso se habría percatado de sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso sería consciente de que se moría por poder tocarla sin el temor de acabar besándola? Tenía que quitarse esa idea de la cabeza._

―_Estoy bien. Es solamente que tengo algo de frío. ¿Vamos?-Anastasia asintió-As…_

―_Dime, Marta-Susurró cariñosamente, apartando un mechón rebelde de su rostro._

― _¿Siempre juntas? ¿Pase lo que pase?-Su mirada era tan intensa que se hubiese muerto del placer allí mismo._

_Bajo ese día de navidad, en el acantilado de la ciudad, dos jóvenes se observaban con tal intensidad que serían capaces de prender fuego a cualquier cosa, de hacer que la rosa permaneciese bajo la tempestad. Sus alientos intercambiándose. El frío congelándolas. Pero eso no importaba. No importaba mientras solo existiesen ellas dos. Y nadie más._

_¿No era eso el amor en navidad? Esas parejas que parecían quererse con locura. Solamente tendrían unos catorce o quince años, pero lo que sentían era amor. Ese que se denomina del bueno. Ese que es verdadero, de personas que se corresponden mutuamente._

―_Siempre juntas. Te lo prometo._

_Y esa noche, sellaron esa promesa con una sonrisa que quería decirlo todo, y a la vez, nada. ¿Quién les diría todo lo que vivirían después? ¿Quién les contaría que ese amor perduraría por mucho tiempo?_

_Y como sucedió, esa promesa no se llegó a cumplir"_

__**Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Pues creo que es la primera vez que dejo una nota de autor en esta historia xD En fin, el caso es que es para un pequeño saludo cordial a la gente que lea la historia. Debo admitir que ver que no tiene mucha acogida desanima, pero como me encanta la historia (y tengo una seguidora encantadora) pues aquí ando xD En fin, me pasaba para aclarar que digamos que esta es la parte "light". En el próximo capítulo (que espero poder hacerlo más largo, y que si es así, lo subiría el sábado, y sino, mañana si es como estos) ya llega lo que se dice el comienzo de verdad de la historia. Esto ha sido como una especie de introducción algo lenta para que se conozca la línea de los personajes principales, a saber: Quinn, Rachel, Anastasia y Marta. Además de así dar paso a lo que se dice como misterio... Así que nada. Espero que os entretengáis y que mañana o pasado comience el desafío ;) Un beso y muchas gracias por leer este pequeño apunte ^^**


	8. Mujer contra Mujer

Marta dejó escapar un suspiro, a la vez que podía percibir como una corriente eléctrica se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. El rubor apareció en sus mejillas, entornando sus labios en una mueca sencilla para intentar desviar sus pensamientos de esos recuerdos que le encendían el corazón. No sabía si se quería dejar escapar en ellos, pero tenía claro que no era el mejor momento en su vida para ello.

Un gesto suave se asomó entonces en su rostro cuando levantó su mirada para encontrarse con la de Anastasia, la que mostraba su gesto esbelto. Nunca había dejado de sentir algo por ella por mucho que el tiempo hubiese pasado entre ellas. Nunca. No pudo siquiera evitar que su corazón se lamentase el día en el que todo se estropeó para lo que pensó que sería un para siempre.

Sin embargo, el tiempo no era eterno. Era algo que había descubierto por parte de su padre, al que quería con todas sus fuerzas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro con tan solo pensarlo. Se estremeció, con un gesto solemne para desviar su mirada y observar a Kurt, el que no apartaba sus ojos de su figura.

Era cierto que la chica le parecía muy misteriosa, pero verla observando a la castaña solo le hizo sonreír, al igual que observar como su mejor amiga parecía mantener una conversación seria con Quinn Fabray. A veces la vida no daba lugar para las sorpresas. Un pensamiento se cruzó en su mente, y una sonrisa divertida se asomó en su rostro. Se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba para ponerse al lado de Marta, agachándose, bajo la atenta mirada de Blaine, el que no podía dejar de observar como su ex novio, al que tanto quería, parecía estar bien pese a su desaparición.

― ¿Marta? ―Inquirió sin mucha certeza Kurt, mirándola directamente a las pupilas azules con fuerza y seguridad, causando cierto sonrojo en la muchacha.

―Dime, Kurt. ¿Sucede algo? ―Quiso saber ella, sin poder evitar mirar de soslayo a Anastasia, la que no se cortaba en mirarle detenidamente. A veces la dejaba esa mujer sin palabras.

―Te quería preguntar… ¿Estarías dispuesta a cantar delante de todos nosotros?

Esa pregunta la dejó sin respiración. ¿En serio se lo estaba proponiendo ese muchacho? No podía ser. Era algo que parecía que se le escapaba de las manos. Se sobresaltó, sin saber qué responder. Por una parte no quería, porque la muchacha era de personalidad vergonzosa. Sin embargo, la chica era consciente de que sería el momento de dejarse llevar, y de hacer entender que no todo era como la sociedad lo marcaba. De darle a Anastasia una lección de lo que era el amor. Tragó saliva, sonrojándose un poco para acabar por dejar escapar el aire de sus pulmones, soltándose después de eso el cabello. Este se dejó posar sobre sus hombros, llamando la atención de la castaña, que se sorprendió ante la belleza de la García, que no pudo evitar sonreír con ese toque de juventud y armonía, tranquilidad, que siempre le había caracterizado.

―No sé si canto muy bien, la verdad…

―No sucede nada. Vamos a encender el karaoke y es por romper un poco el hielo―Comentó Kurt―Además de que me gustaría mucho que te estrenases, si no te importa.

―El karaoke… ¿Cómo es?

―Pues en el ordenador. Lo encendemos y lo conectamos a la pantalla, para que los demás vean la letra―Respondió él sin comprender bien las preguntas de la morena.

―Entonces intentaré cantar como mejor sé.

Las palabras se escaparon sin poder evitarlo, aunque tampoco se arrepintió de ello. Sus pupilas centellearon un poco, con una fuerza que hizo que el castaño entreabriese los labios con sorpresa. No obstante, sonrió un poco, colocándose bien y tendiendo su mano a Marta para que fuese con él hacia la pista de baile. Y así fue.

Marta tomó la mano del castaño con fuerza, caminando los dos mientras que todos se giraban para verlos así. Kurt se hizo a un lado, sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado del escenario mientras tomaba un micrófono. Iba a presentar todo aquello por parte de su compañero, Finn, y quería que todo saliese perfecto. Todos los compañeros observaban mientras que Marta susurraba al chico que se encargaba de las canciones la que quería. El hombre la miró extrañado, aunque hizo caso a las palabras de la mujer. Esta sonrió sin poder evitarlo, apartándose el cabello con un gesto que hizo gracia tanto a Quinn como a todos los demás. Rachel no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de ser amiga de esa chica que estaba a punto de cautivarles a todos con su voz, que si no estaba bien perfilada, no estaba nada mal.

―Bueno, chicos―Habló Kurt―Esta noche es especial porque nos hemos reunido los amigos de toda la vida. Aquellos que se peleaban y que a veces no se llevaban bien, pero que no quería decir que no nos apoyásemos y nos apreciásemos. Esta noche, quien debería estar presentando esto es Finn, el que se ha molestado en organizar el reencuentro, pero por razones personales, no está. Pero sí que estamos los demás y tenemos que aprovechar de esta noche, de los amigos, y de las buenas voces.

―En el fondo, tiene razón―Comentó Rachel―Y va a ser genial―Susurró para que solo Quinn la llegase a escuchar―Marta no canta nada mal.

― ¿Ah no?

―Y para empezar―Prosiguió Kurt, sin dejar paso a la contestación de Rachel―tenemos aquí a una amiga de nuestra querida Rachel. Su nombre es Marta, y ha venido hasta aquí para cantarnos una canción. Así que, adelante, Marta.

La aludida asintió, acercándose más a la gente que la observaba con el micrófono en la mano. La luz se cernía sobre ella, nublándole parte de la vista, pero con la suficiente visibilidad para poder encontrarse con los claros ojos de Anastasia.

―Esta canción es conocida en mi país, y bastante conocida en otros lugares. Es en español, pero van a poner la letra en inglés, así que os podéis enterar.

Y sin más, la música comenzó a sonar.

― "_Nada tienen de especial…_

_Dos mujeres, que se dan la mano."_

La voz de Marta resonó en todo el lugar, haciendo que todos se callasen a escuchar. La suave fuerza con la que Marta entonaba dejaba a los demás en silencio, admirando un poco su voz. No entendían de que iba la letra, aunque detrás de ella aparecía la traducción en inglés, lo que facilitaba la lectura. La única que podía mirarla a los ojos y escuchar a la vez esa canción era Anastasia, la que no se podía creer que hubiese escogido esa canción.

― "_El matiz viene después…_

_Cuando lo hacen por debajo del mantel."_

_13 de Enero de 1951, Madrid, España._

_Llamaron a la puerta con gesto suave, haciendo que en el rostro de la menor de los García se mostrase una sonrisa extensa, con dientes blanquecinos. Esa noche iba a ser especial para Teresa, sobre todo porque era la reconciliación oficial con Ana, con la que había tenido una fuerte pelea. Por dos razones importantes pero que, al ser Ana, pasaban a un plano secundario. No era capaz de vivir sin estar a su lado. Era un algo que había aprendido con el paso del tiempo, y aunque con ayuda de su amigo César, la soledad se le había hecho más amena, extrañaba mucho sus charlas con Ana._

_Las causas de su pelea fueron sencillas y dolorosas. La primera era que Ana le había mentido en cuanto a su origen, y la que creía que era una chica de origen humilde al igual que ella, resultó ser la hija del jefe de los almacenes donde trabajaban. Eso fue como si se hubiese burlado de ella, aunque pensando fríamente después en el asunto, comprendió lo que su amiga había intentado explicarle. Que lo había hecho porque quería ser tratada como una más, y no la hija del jefe. Y que cuando su amistad empezó a crecer, ya no podía contarle la verdad. No a sabiendas de que tenía razón. Teresa si hubiese conocido que en realidad la castaña era de la alta sociedad, seguramente que no se hubiese acercado a ella. _

_Y aunque era cierto que provenían de dos lugares diferentes, las dos eran de mismo pensar, de caracteres que se compenetraban a la perfección para sorpresa de la morena. Era una especie de relación la que existía entre ellas que podría causar una gran envidia para todos los demás. _

_Se acercó para abrir la puerta, recibiendo con un fuerte abrazo a la que era su mejor amiga. Esta soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras la recibía entre sus brazos, estrechándola con gran fuerza hacia ella. Las noches que se pasó llorando por la ausencia de la sonrisa de la castaña habían merecido la pena. Días grises aunque el sol se cerniese sobre las calles de Madrid. Porque solo era la Ana la mejor amiga que había tenido, y aunque hubiese habido mentiras de por medio, era capaz de perdonarla, como había hecho. Y ahora, eran ellas dos de nuevo. Esas dos amigas que se compenetraban de alguna manera u otra._

― _¡Teresa! ¡Me estás medio asfixiando―Bromeó la chica, sin poder evitar sonreír._

―_Eres tú, que eres un poco blanda―Inquirió la morena apartándose para acariciar de paso el rostro de Ana, que no podía dejar de sonreír―Estás un poco pálida._

―_Las amigas siempre he pensado que son para eso. Para decirte que estás mal con tan solo verte la cara―Se mofó, recibiendo un manotazo cariñoso por parte de su amiga―Es verdad, que conste._

_Las dos rieron por ello, tomando Teresa las pertenencias de Ana y colocándolas en la silla que estaba al lado de la entrada. La madre de Teresa, doña Carmen, estaba preparando la cena con cierto entusiasmo acompañada del que era el hermano de Teresa, Alfonso. El muchacho no pudo evitar levantar la mirada para observar a Ana, y una sonrisa tímida se mostró en el rostro del varón de los García. El hombre se levantó, acercándose a las dos chicas._

_Era de estatura alta, algo más que la morena. Su cabello era de la misma tonalidad que el de su hermana, y sus ojos también. Sin embargo, su nariz no era tan redondeada, sino más afilada y perfilada, como la que era la de Ana. Era delgado, aunque de constitución fuerte y moldeada ante el boxeo que practicaba. En esos momentos, trabajaba en los almacenes junto a su hermana y, cómo no, se había enamorado completamente de la Rivas, cuya sonrisa causó un aceleramiento del corazón del muchacho. Así era Ana. Una mujer de esas que conseguían que cualquier hombre cayese arrodillado ante sus pies. _

_Los labios de ella se entornaron coquetos disimuladamente a la vez que él la saludaba como buen chico, haciendo que el entrecejo de su hermana se frunciese, intentando disimular su malestar con pequeñas bromas hacia él, que solo supo lanzarle a la morena miradas que decían mucho, y a la vez, eran silenciosas para otras personas._

― _¿Te has fijado en cómo te mira mi hermano?_

_La pregunta se formuló cuando las dos entraron en la habitación de los padres de Teresa. La joven miraba con curiosidad a la castaña, que se giró ante esa pregunta. Habían cenado perfectamente y su madre, con el fin de que las dos recuperasen el tiempo perdido, les dejó su habitación. Ella dormiría en el cuarto de los hermanos, junto a Alfonso, al que no le hacía mucha gracia despedirse de Ana y no poder seguir contemplando la belleza de la chica._

―_Eres un poco dura con él, Teresa. ―Comentó intentando esquivar esa pregunta sin mucho éxito._

―_Le hago bromas porque quiero que espabile un poco. Además… Te mira de una manera que…_

―_Es muy tierno―Comentó Ana, acariciándose las manos de forma nerviosa._

― _¿Te parece apuesto mi hermano?_

―_Me parece muy guapo. Y se le ve muy buen chico―Sonrió de lado, clavando sus ojos negros en los de su amiga―Seguro que tu hermano puede conseguir a la chica que quiera._

―_La pregunta es… ¿Te podrá conseguir a ti, Ana? ―Las dos se quedaron en silencio―Eres mi mejor amiga, pero no quiero que mi hermano sufra._

―_Y no va a sufrir, Teresa. Él ya sabía lo que le ofrecía yo cuando…_

― _¿Cuándo?_

―_Cuando quiso estar conmigo. Yo le dejé claro que no estaba buscando nada serio._

― _¿Y ahora? ¿Te gusta?_

―_Claro que me gusta, Teresa. Y mucho, pero estoy confundida. Es muy buen chico y no quiero hacerle daño._

―_Pues aclárate. Y le vas a hacer daño igualmente. Está coladito por tus huesos._

― _¿Tú crees? ―Inquirió nerviosa la castaña, clavando su mirada en su amiga―Sé que no le quero como debería querer una mujer a un hombre, pero… ¡Es que le conozco tan poco! Quizás, si nos viésemos más…―Susurró casi para sí misma, aunque su amiga le hubiese escuchado. ―No lo sé aún, Teresa. Procuraré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda._

―_Por favor―Pidió ella con una sonrisa para dejarse caer en la cama después de haberse cambiado, al igual que Ana―Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es descansar._

_La castaña asintió con una sonrisa y las dos se arroparon. Pero ninguna era capaz de dormir. No a sabiendas de que volvían a ser las mejores amigas. Esa noche era especial para las dos, sobre todo para Teresa, la que no podía evitar girarse para observar a su amiga con los ojos cerrados. Se veía tan sumamente inducida en el mundo de los sueños que se preguntaba cómo podía haber pasado tanto tiempo sin estar a su lado. ¿Acaso era tan difícil perder a una amistad? Para Teresa García, sí. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras se giraba. _

_Durante esa noche, se desvelaban de vez en cuando, hablando las dos juntas. Unas de la situación en la que se encontraban los padres de la García. Otras, de la triste verdad de Ana, que había descubierto que su madre no era en verdad su madre biológica. Pero al menos sus miradas se encontraban en la oscuridad de la noche. También hablaban de Héctor y de cómo era el chico en la cama. Pero Teresa quería saber por curiosidad. Ya no le llamaba tanto la atención Héctor como ella creía al principio. ¿La razón? Se escapaba a su entender, pero estando la Rivas con ella, el recuerdo de ese chico de cabellos dorados se desvanecía con fuerza._

_Hubo un momento en el que las dos se miraron después de hablar. El mentón de Ana estaba un poco por debajo del de ella en altura, pero es que ella nunca había sido muy estilizada. Y menos porque no quería parecer una mujer creída, al relacionar ese gesto con la arrogancia. Tragó saliva, sin poder dejar de mirar a Teresa._

―_No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos, Teresa…―Dejó escapar con sus pupilas brillando con fuerza._

―_Y yo a ti―Habló al fin la aludida con una sonrisa triste en el rostro._

_Ambas sonrieron cómplices, para acabar Teresa abrazándose a su amiga, apoyando su rostro en su hombro y deslizando una de sus manos por encima del abdomen de su amiga, cubierto por el camisón que le había prestado. Ana la rodeó con sus brazos, mirando al frente y acurrucando su barbilla en el cabello de la morena. Aspiró su aroma con fuerza, saboreando el momento. En la noche, lo único que se podía distinguir era el brillo de la mirada de las dos chicas, y la unión de dos manos debajo de la colcha de la cama. Una unión muy difícil de romper._

― "_Una opina que aquello no está bien…_

_La otra opina que qué se le va a hacer…"_

_Los labios de Anastasia se entornaron en una mueca desagradable mientras seguía a Marta, quien no parecía querer tener nada que ver. La morena se veía cansada desde hacía días, aunque no quería darle explicación alguna a su amiga, la que quería saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los demás compañeros ya habían salido de clase, y Anastasia, como siempre, esperó a Marta, que siempre salía más tarde que los demás. Pero su amiga llevaba días un poco misteriosa, y eso hacía que Anastasia estuviese al quite del asunto, aunque tampoco le resultaba muy difícil por el mero hecho de que Marta y ella eran inseparables._

_Una sonrisa se amoldó en el rostro de la morena, girándose con tan mala pata que Anastasia no lo vio venir y acabó cayendo al suelo, provocando una sonora carcajada en la morena, que le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Bufó, aunque la aceptó, y tiró de ella, cerniéndose el cuerpo de la chica sobre el suyo. Las dos se miraron y acabaron soltando una carcajada que resonó por todo el pasillo del instituto._

_Se quedaron allí, en el suelo, sin poder evitar sonreír la una hacia la otra. Echaban de menos esa infancia cuando tenían once años, donde las dos chicas hacían tonterías que no parecían tener en su momento importancia y que, en esos momentos, echaban tanto en falta. ¿Dónde quedó esa inocencia que se apoderaba de las dos? ¿Dónde quedaron esos instantes en donde las dos no se dejaban llevar por lo que decía la mente? _

_Y allí estaban, con sentimientos contradictorios y sensaciones increíbles. Pero tan confusas como la vida misma. El temor se apoderaba del cuerpo de Marta, que apartó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de un chico que pasaba por allí, el que sonrió coquetamente para acabar saliendo con más velocidad. David no era muy distinto a esos chicos perfectos que salían en las series de televisión de la época. Era el capitán del equipo de balonmano dl instituto. Era alto y fornido, con sonrisa radiante y cabello castaño y en corte a media melena. Sus pupilas doradas centelleaban con fuerza, sobre todo cuando se percataba de la presencia de Marta, la chica más inocente, rara y misteriosa que jamás hubiese conocido. Porque la chica García no era de esas muchachas más encantadoras, y mucho menos social. Más bien todos se preguntaban cómo Anastasia era su amiga, e incluso, lo más misterioso era el cómo había logrado traspasar las barreras que imponía Marta._

―_Te mira mucho ese chico―Comentó Anastasia, clavando su mirada en David, el que se había detenido a hablar con otro compañero mientras observaba sin cortarse a su amiga._

―_No me había percatado―Contestó, clavando la mirada en el muchacho, que sonrió descaradamente haciendo que la morena se sonrojase un poco― ¿Sucede algo, As?_

―_No, pero me podrías contar las cosas―Musitó un poco dolida._

_Sin embargo, ella misma sabía que no había nada que contar. Sabía que para Marta, ese chico no significaba nada. Pero había algo que se deslizaba hasta su corazón, clavando en él sus afilados dientes. Sí. La serpiente de los celos se apoderaba de ella con tanto ímpetu que no era capaz de evitar sulfurarse al percatarse de que ese chico se fijaba en ella. La muchacha clavó entonces sus ojos azules en los de Anastasia. ¿Qué era todo aquello que fluía entre ellas como si de una poción se tratase? Su alma se incrementaba ante esos enfados de Anastasia para después desilusionarse ante la mirada que la joven le dedicaba a uno de sus compañeros, con el que estaba saliendo de vez en cuando para ir al cine o algo._

― _¿El qué? Ese chico y yo no somos nada. Ya lo sabes. Igual que sabes que nadie se interesa en mí._

―_Eso no es verdad. No saben ver lo que tienen delante, eso es todo. Eres la mejor, Marta, y ya verás cómo un día encuentras a un chico que te haga feliz._

― _¿Y sí no encuentro a un chico, As? ―Inquirió entonces Marta, clavando su iris en el de Anastasia. ― ¿Y si encuentro a…?_

― _¿A? ―Inquirió con tono divertido, sonriendo con ese toque que enloquecía a Marta._

― _¿Y sí lo que encuentro es a una mujer?_

_La pregunta quedó en el aire, haciendo que las dos se quedasen en silencio. La castaña negó con la cabeza, riendo con un toque nervioso mientras que su amiga miraba hacia los lados, un poco molesta. La reacción de Anastasia no se hizo esperar._

―_Lo que dices es una tontería, Marta._

―_No es ninguna tontería._

―_A ti no te gustan las mujeres―Susurró con fiereza y en tono bajo, para que nadie las lograse escuchar―A ti no te gusta ninguna mujer, ¿comprendes? Eso es asqueroso y…_

― _¿Te estás escuchando? Te estoy diciendo que posiblemente me gusten las mujeres y… ¿Y tú solamente me dices que eso es asqueroso? ¿De verdad? ―Se apartó de ella, negando con la cabeza―No me lo puedo creer. ¿Estarías dispuesta a llamarme asquerosa si soy lesbiana?_

―_Marta, estás confundida. No eres lesbiana. ¡Te gustó Ángel! ¡Y te gusta David! Y mucho―Esto último lo soltó con tono venenoso, con el ardor de la decepción, con el deseo de que eso no fuese mentira._

―_Pues parece que te molesta mucho que sea así. Parece que te jode más que me guste David a que me pueda gustar una mujer―Musitó en tono bajo, con rabia, con furia, con la esperanza creciendo en su interior._

―_Me duele que no confiases en mí para contármelo, eso es todo._

― _¡Eres tú la que me dice que me gusta! Yo no te he dicho nada de nada. Es más, estaba todos estos días ausente porque te quería dar algo y contarte algo, pero veo que contigo no se puede._

― _¿Ahora te vas a enfadar tú, Marta? ¿Tú? Eres una cínica. Vas de liberal en la vida, pero en el fondo, si fueses lesbiana, te esconderías dentro de un armario._

―_Al igual que tú, por lo que veo―Soltó, haciendo que el rostro de Anastasia se descompusiese―Mira, será mejor que me marche, ¿vale? No quiero seguir con esta discusión contigo―Se giró― ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba. Feliz cumpleaños. Te estaba preparando un regalo, pero será mejor que lo cambie. No creo que sea apropiado._

_Y caminó con cierta velocidad, metiendo de paso los libros en su mochila y sacando de esta el paquete que tenía dentro de ella. Era algo pequeño, y que, al romper el envoltorio, se pudo ver cómo era una pequeña cadena de plata. Era una especie de luna, que era el astro preferido de su amiga. Detrás llevaba su nombre grabado. Cerró los ojos y lo lanzó en una de las papeleras, mientras que las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. El dolor era sobrecogedor, y su alma disminuía poco a poco, encogiéndose, como lo hacía su corazón. _

_Anastasia se quedó allí, mirando como la chica se marchaba sin tan siquiera pararse a mirar. Algo en su interior se removió mientras que un chico se acercaba a ella. Este se colocó a su lado, rodeando así su cintura, sobresaltando a la chica._

― _¿Te he asustado? ―Susurró él con tono suave y dulce, mordiendo el lóbulo de ella con algo de sensualidad. _

―_No…No―Logró a decir mientras seguía con la mirada al frente, perdiendo de vista a la chica que bajaba por las escaleras y escuchando como algo era lanzado. Pero no pudo ir tras ella. _

_El compañero la hizo girarse, apoderándose de sus labios con pasión y fuerza. La boca de él se entreabría mientras que su lengua buscaba desesperadamente encontrarse con la de ella. La chica se dejó llevar, siendo estrechada hacia el cuerpo de él por sus delgados brazos. Sin embargo, y pese a que la boca de él le resultaba atractiva y delicada, se detuvo a pensar en los ojos de ella. En esa mirada tan penetrante y que le hacía quedarse sin respiración alguna, y recordando lo último dicho por ellas dos: "Vas de liberal en la vida, pero en el fondo, si fueses lesbiana, te esconderías dentro de un armario." "Al igual que tú, por lo que veo." Marta siempre le hacía darse cuenta de las cosas._

― "_¿Quién detiene palomas al vuelo, volando al ras del suelo? _

_Mujer contra mujer."_

Quinn tomó la siguiente copa con gesto solemne, sonriendo un poco mientras que Rachel dejaba la suya a un lado. La canción era preciosa, o eso creía Rachel. Era cierto que el toque americano e inglés era mucho mejor, pero también las canciones españolas tenían una fuerza que fascinaba a la morena. Sin lugar a dudas, lo que más le gustaba era esa canción. Era preciosa y tenía un mensaje a favor del amor entre dos mujeres que le gustaba. Y debía admitir que escuchar esa canción en compañía de la rubia era algo que le agradaba mucho.

Sabía que cuando se marcharon, cada una siguiendo su paso, habían quedado como algo parecido a una amistad un poco rara. Entre ellas, más bien, nunca había existido una verdadera relación amistosa, y sin embargo, Rachel había influido mucho en la vida de Fabray, y esta había cambiado la de Berry en muchos sentidos. ¿Cómo podía ser que dos personas tan ajenas hubiesen afectado tanto en la vida de la otra? Era una pregunta que se formaba en la mente de Rachel cuando veía como la sonrisa de Quinn aumentaba al ir escuchando la canción. Y entonces, se percató de la belleza de la rubia cuando se veía feliz. Era tan sumamente delicada que se reprendió al pensar así en ella.

― ¿De qué estábamos hablando?_ ―_Inquirió Quinn entonces, tomando su copa para sorber un poco del líquido que esta contenía, y que ese gesto le hacía quedar realmente sensual.

―Estábamos hablando de Finn―Comentó Rachel sin poder apartar su mirada de esos carnosos labios de la rubia―Finn y yo rompimos hace unos cuatro años, Quinn.

― ¿Rompisteis? ―Inquirió con tono sorpresivo la chica, haciendo que Rachel riese entre dientes―Pero si erais la pareja más sólida y perfecta.

―No lo éramos, y lo sabes. ¿O no recuerdas que una vez rompimos porque creía estar enamorado de ti de nuevo?

―Finn en esa época era un crío, pero después demostró que te quería. Y es verdad, Rachel. Te quería. Por eso me dejó. ¡Incluso estuvisteis a punto de casaros! Lo extraño es que no haya sido así.

―Las personas cambian, Quinn―Aclaró Rachel, clavando sus ojos negros en la rubia― ¿No te has dado cuenta? Todos lo hemos hecho. He llegado aquí y me he sorprendido con todo lo que he encontrado. Las chicas separadas por razones que a saber cuáles son. Luego pasa lo mismo con Blaine y Kurt. ¿No eran los que parecían perfectos, que nunca se iban a quebrar?

―Sin embargo, ellos se van a recuperar.

― ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

―Porque no son capaces de ser amigos, y eso ya significa algo. Significa que se siguen queriendo pese a todo. Santana sé que quiere a Britt, y sabes también que Kurt quiere al estúpido de Blaine―Comentó con una sonrisa―La pregunta es… ¿Tú sigues queriendo a Finn?

―Le sigo queriendo, Quinn, pero de una manera muy distinta. Como a un amigo, un confidente, un pilar en el que apoyarme si lo necesito. Aunque rompimos y al principio fue muy tenso, después conseguimos ser amigos. De los mejores, diría yo―Soltó con una sonrisa―Finn ha madurado mucho. Y ha cambiado. Ya no es ese chico del que en un momento me enamoré.

― ¿Eso no es malo?

―No. Los dos no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, y que haya mejorado para bien, cambiando, es bueno. Y muy bueno. No es malo cambiar, aunque eso signifique perder para siempre ciertas oportunidades.

―Pues no sé qué decirte. Creo que cambiar, a veces, no es tan bueno como tú dices. A veces se hace a peor.

―Pues no he conocido a nadie así. Y en este lugar, no hay nadie―Comentó con una sonrisa, dejando la copa en la mesa del lugar.

Se quedó pensativa, viendo como Marley se levantaba de allí subiendo al piso de arriba, donde estaba la segunda planta y donde se situaban los baños. Después se levantó Mike, con cierto disimulo. Desvió la mirada, volviendo a fijarla en la de Quinn, la que sonreía con cierta gracia.

―Me alegra saber que no hay nadie. Eso quiere decir que he cambiado para bien―Musitó, bebiendo sin apartar sus pupilas verdes de las de la morena.

―Y hablando de novios… ¿Tú tienes ahora alguno, Quinn? ―La rubia tosió un poco, mirando con cierto pesar a Santana, la que estaba ya escuchando la conversación.

―Quinn nos va a sorprender gratamente, ¿verdad Q? ―Inquirió Santana, colocándose al lado de Rachel―Berry, no veas como nuestra amiga disimulaba.

― ¿Disimulaba? ¿A qué te refieres? ―Preguntó la morena, sin saber qué sucedía.

―Nuestra amiga Fabray tenía más secretos de lo que procuraba mostrar.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio. Rachel se quedó mirándola. La canción ya había terminado, y Anastasia y Marta ya no estaban en sus respectivos sitios. Lo que hubiese dado Quinn por salir de ese compromiso en el que le había puesto sin querer Rachel y que Santana estaba disfrutando en cierta parte. Una carcajada se escapó de la latina mientras que el rostro de Rachel se endurecía. No sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el no saberlo le hacía enloquecer. Y más el mero hecho de que su amiga parecía que sí que conocía al amor.

―Lo que ocurres es…―Carraspeó con cierto cuidado―Que estoy saliendo con alguien. Llevamos ya un año y bueno…La verdad es que…

―Me alegro por ti, Quinn. Se nota que así vas a ser feliz. ¿Y cómo se llama el afortunado?

―Rachel…

―Seguro que es muy apuesto y galante.

―Rachel…

―Y que te va a tratar como una reina. O más le vale, porque sino…

―Se llama Emma.

―Me encargaré yo de hacerle la vida imposible y… Espera―A la morena le costó procesar la información que acababa de recibir― ¿Emma? Pero…Si es nombre de mujer―Señaló la chica con gran obviedad.

―Rachel… Emma es nombre de mujer, y es que, es una mujer. Estoy saliendo con una chica.

Marta, después de cantar esa canción que le había hecho recordar todos los momentos vividos con su amiga, salió corriendo del escenario, subiendo al segundo piso para dirigirse al baño. Se encerró allí, posando su frente en la fría puerta. No sabía cómo había vuelto a lo que tanto había detestado de su juventud. La falsedad, la hipocresía, la mentira. Y sobre todo, ese momento en el que tuvo que decidir entre lo que era lo mejor. Si su integridad o el amor de su vida. Y allí estaba, tiempo después y huyendo justamente de eso. Huyendo de nuevo y llorando en un baño, como siempre. Como siempre había hecho.

Se acercó hacia el lavabo, mirándose al espejo. Parecía no quedar nada de esa adolescente asustadiza. Pero sí que quedaba, y mucho. Quedaba esa niña tonta enamorada. ¡Quería tanto alejarse de esa maldita pesadilla! Se lamentaba de haber acompañado a Rachel a esa maldita fiesta. Si hubiese sabido de la presencia de la morena, no estaría en ese lugar.

―Sigues igual que siempre―Sonó una voz a su espalda.

Es en ese momento en el que tu corazón se acelera, que te quedas sin respiración, que crees que todo te va a hacer caer. Pero no pasa nada. No porque se mantiene sujeta al lavabo, pero el saber que estaba a tan pocos metros de ella le reconcomía. Tanto que le hacía temblar. Tanto que ya no sabía cómo disimular. Cómo disimular que pese a esos diez años sin verse, la seguía amando con todas sus fuerzas.

―Tú en cambio estás algo cambiada―Logró articular, levantando su mirada para ver a través del espejo a la figura de la castaña, que se veía hermosa. Terriblemente hermosa.

― ¿Eso es algo bueno? ―Quiso saber la otra, acercándose un poco.

―No lo sé, si te soy sincera. Pero me alegro de verte tan bien―Logró a decir, girándose para enfrentarse a ella―Me alegro de que te vaya todo bien, supongo.

― ¿Supones que me va todo bien, o supones que te alegras de que fuese así? ―La morena no pudo evitar sonreír un poco―Te largaste sin despedirte. Ah, no…Tu nota fue muy…Precisa.

―Era eso lo que querías, ¿no? ―Preguntó Marta con cierta ironía en su voz― ¿Qué tal con Roberto? ¿Os habéis casado?

―Después de lo que sucedió esa noche, no. No pude, Marta.

― ¿Acaso sucedió algo esa noche? ―Cuestionó la otra― ¿Tienes tanta cara de decir eso? ¡No sucedió nada, Anastasia!

―Y luego era yo la cobarde, ¿no?

―No era yo la que se iba a casar con un hombre para ocultar sus sentimientos hacia una mujer.

―Como tú me dijiste, no era a una simple mujer, sino a ti. ¿No lo entendías?

― Lo que está claro era que tú siempre fuiste una egoísta que nunca se paraba a pensar en cómo me sentía yo. Pero creo que mantener esta conversación no tiene sentido. Si me disculpas, me voy a ir con mi amiga, que si me entiende y me comprende. Y que es mucho mejor persona que tú, claro.

Sin embargo, la mano de Anastasia sujetó su brazo, deteniéndola. La morena giró su rostro, encontrándose con el de su compañera a escasos centímetros de distancia. Podía percibir su aliento en su rostro y creía que en cualquier momento se iba a quedar sin respiración. ¿Qué es lo que le había hecho esa mujer para estar en esa situación? ¿Qué maldición había caído en ella? No sabía ni cómo responder, pero allí estaba, con un aceleramiento en el pecho que no podía con ella.

Anastasia seguía mirándola como si de un sueño se tratase. No sabía cómo comportarse después de lo que había sucedido entre las dos, pero comprender que esa muchacha que se marchó haría diez años se encontraba a su lado, mirándola con el mismo deseo que ella sentía. Si en otra ocasión alguien se lo hubiese dicho, no se lo hubiera creído. Y aunque no era el mejor momento, el ser de Anastasia se iluminó. Sabía que nunca podría olvidarse de la morena, y que se juró a sí misma nunca estar con nadie después de lo ocurrido. Y allí estaban las dos, después de tanto tiempo, la una al lado de la otra. Sin dejar de quererse, por mucho que lo fuesen a negar.

Y no pudo evitarlo, se inclinó un poco para acercarse a la morena. Y esta no se separó. No porque no podía. Ni quería. No quería alejarse de esos labios que en su momento, al igual que en ese instante, levantaron pasiones en ella. Un fuego que le hizo arder en el mismo infierno.

¿Qué es el amor entre mujeres? Era ese amor que perduraba muchísimo tiempo, como el de Anastasia y Marta. Era la delicadeza y sutileza, como el de Ana y Teresa. Era el comienzo y la atracción, como el de Quinn y Rachel. Un amor de mujeres que tenía cada uno un comienzo, y por supuesto un final.

Y de repente, un grito se escuchó. Las dos miraron hacia la puerta, quedándose con el corazón en vilo.

Rachel, Quinn y todos los demás que estaban sentados en la mesa se levantaron. Faltaban algunas personas, que salían también de cualquier zona del segundo piso, se quedaron conmocionados.

Marley se sujetaba a las paredes de las escaleras como podía, avanzando mientras dejaba a su paso un hilo de sangre. Todos chillaron, y cuando se acercaron algunos para intentar ayudarla, la muchacha se desplomó al suelo, quedándose bocabajo. Quinn les apartó a todos, inclinándose ella para poder tomar el pulso de la morena. Su rostro empalideció, girando el cuerpo con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Anastasia y Marta salieron del baño para mirar por las escaleras junto a otros compañeros que estaban allí del Glee club. Todos observaban como el cuerpo de Marley se encontraba ensangrentado por una herida de bala. El silencio, entonces, se apoderó de todos ellos. Y a Quinn no le hizo falta tomarle el pulso a la chica. Ella estaba muerta.

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Ya hemos llegado al comienzo de todo esto! Me ha costado escribir este capítulo. Era algo más largo, y con mucho detalle sobre distintas relaciones. Nuestras chicas comienzan poco a poco, pero ahí están las dos después de todo. Después, pues por lo que parece, la relación de Anastasia y Marta tiene mucho hilo, pero ya veréis...Es un poco larga xD Igual que las de las otras dos. En fin, vamos a ver como llevo esto porque hay muchos hilos abiertos. Espero poder llegar a llevarlo bien y demás. Un beso. A ver si esto poco a poco llega a gustar ;).

**Respuesta a los comentarios de las personas que no tienen cuenta:**

**Guest 1**: Gracias por el comentario. Una se desanima pero la historia sigue. Eso lo tengo claro ^^ Muchas gracias por el aliento.

**Guest 2**: Tienes razón. Sin embargo, yo lo he hecho por la trama. En este caso, Emma va a causar revuelo y siendo Quinn policía pues...Aun así, creo que se hace porque es lo más lógico dentro de lo que cabe y seamos sincera, es lo que más drama puede causar xD.

**lucyFaberry**: Me alegro de que te guste la historia de las segundas chicas y que quieras conocerlas. Espero poder dar loa talla y sorprenderos de alguna manera u otra. ^^ Aquí sigo, que pese a todo, pues una sigue y sigue escribiendo :) Muchas gracias por comentar :) Un beso y saludos por allá.

**stuki**: Gracias. La verdad es que llevo algunos capítulos y bueno, parece que la historia no llama mucho la atención, pero sigo escribiendo porque hay gente que si lo lee y bueno, pues porque en el fondo esta historia me encanta. Me ha sorprendido de que haya alguien que conociese a Ana y Teresa. Creo que son personajes que pueden contar mucho. Muchas gracias por comentar ;).


	9. A quemarropa

Quinn se colocó al lado de Anastasia mientras que otros policías se encargaban de que nadie se adentrase en la escena del crimen, intentando que así se pudiese salvar alguna pista para poder descubrir quién era el posible asesino.

La rubia se acercó junto con su amiga hacia uno de los agentes, sacando su placa de policía de una de las comisarías de la ciudad. El hombre, de aspecto serio, carraspeó un poco mientras dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, prestando atención a esas dos mujeres que imponían bastante. Anastasia por su seriedad y Quinn por su dureza en el gesto. Una sonrisa apareció entonces en el hombre.

― Inspectoras…Fabray y Gálvez.

―Buenos noches, inspector. ―Saludó Quinn con un apretón de manos―Hemos estado hablando con la policía y nos han asignado el caso a nuestra comisaría, por lo que nos ha indicado que hablemos con usted para que nos informe de lo que han descubierto.

―Por supuesto… Pues...Está claro que la herida es de bala. Si fuese por arma blanca, como un cuchillo, la herida sería más desastrosa y menos limpia―Señaló el hombre, agachándose sobre la mujer que permanecía inerte en el suelo, y con un objeto afilado, empezó a abrir un poco la herida―A primera vista, parece un disparo a quemarropa.

― ¿A cuánta distancia más o menos?

―Calculo que unos…diez centímetros como mucho…Sin embargo, aún no lo sabemos.

―Bueno, pero por la poca tardanza a la hora de la muerte, se supone que será por esa razón―Comentó Anastasia no muy segura.

―Pero si es a quemarropa, la muerte sería instantánea. Sin embargo, ¿cuánto ha tardado en morir?

―Pues…Unos diez o quince minutos. El forense ya nos dirá donde es la herida, pero al impactar en el abdomen, es raro. Aunque claro, no sabemos qué tipo de bala es ni el calibre ni el arma que ha sido, así que…Nos faltan aún muchos detalles.

―Lo difícil será descubrir quién es el `posible asesino. ―Musitó Anastasia, mirando a Quinn―Aunque se puede saber que es uno de los de la cena, está claro, pero… ¿Quién? ¡Son muchos!

Quinn se quedó en silencio, sospesando las palabras de su amiga. Estaba cansada esa noche, y lo que menos se esperaba es que iba a ocurrir eso tan cerca de ella. ¿Un asesinato? ¿En serio? Todo parecía sacado de una película de esas de miedo. Miró hacia la mesa, donde estaban todos sentados alrededor de esta y parecían alterados. Rachel se veía pálida y cansada, al igual que su amiga, la que la abrazaba con mucha fuerza. Tenía ganas de sentarse con la morena y hablar con ella como si nada hubiese pasado. Más bien, tenía ganas de que las horas retrocediesen y que fuese de nuevo ese momento en el que estaba bien, junto con la morena, hablando sobre los cambios que habían experimentado a lo largo del tiempo. Su cambio para estudiar como policía y la ruptura de Rachel con Finn.

Debía admitir que todo aquello le había causado una cierta felicidad. Le caía bien Finn, que al fin y al cabo no fue su novio por cualquier tontería. Su aprecio hacia él siempre fue honesto, aunque a veces se comportase como una canalla con el chico. Pero sabía que él no era adecuado para Rachel. No la hubiese dejado resplandecer por sí sola. En el fondo, se preguntaba si Rachel encontraría a alguien que le ayudase en su camino hacia la fama. Se estremeció con tan solo pensarlo, aunque en ese instante, su mente debía encontrarse en algo más concreto que era el asesinato de una chica inocente. De alguien al que no imaginaba siendo una amenaza para nadie. ¿Quién querría matarla? Y encima, alguien de Glee club…Quinn nunca se hubiese imaginado a ninguno de allí como un asesino, y ahora se tenía que enfrentar a ese hecho con mucho pesar.

― ¿No hay cámaras? ―Preguntó de repente Quinn sin apartar la vista de la mesa.

―Sí, a eso iba yo ahora―Comentó el inspector, colocándose la corbata mejor―Había una cámara en las escaleras. Hemos mirado la hora en la que murió la chica y hemos hecho una especie de redondeo, mirando la gente que ha bajado y ha subido alrededor de la hora de la muerte. Estas personas son las que subieron durante todo ese periodo.

El hombre le entregó la lista de las personas que habían asistido en esa cena y que eran sospechosos del posible asesinato. La rubia se quedó en silencio sospesando los posibles sospechosos, sin saber muy bien lo qué decir. No se lo podía creer. Sin embargo, Anastasia habló con el fin de defender a una de las sospechosas de esa lista.

―Marta García no es sospechosa del asesinato. Lo puedo asegurar yo como testigo.

― ¿Y eso, inspectora? ―Quiso saber el hombre. A Quinn lo hizo falta atar cabos. Enseguida supuso que las dos debieron estar manteniendo una conversación bastante pendiente entre ellas.

―Estaba conmigo en el baño, manteniendo una conversación, por lo que ella no puede ser la persona a la que estamos buscando.

― ¿Y de qué estaban hablando? ―Caso error. Quinn miró a su amiga, la que se acercó con gesto severo hacia el hombre.

―No es un asunto que a usted le interese, inspector. Gracias por su ayuda. Ya nos podemos encargar nosotras.

El hombre observó a las dos chicas un poco airado y molesto, alejándose dando unas grandes zancadas que sacaban de quicio a la castaña. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír disimuladamente mientras que su amiga se giraba, clavando sus pupilas de tonalidad miel sobre las suyas. Una sonrisa se conformó en su rostro, a sabiendas de la sonrisa de la rubia, y decidió hacer como que no sabía nada de nada.

― ¿Quiénes son los sospechosos? ―Decidió romper Quinn el silencio, posando su mirada en el rostro de la joven, que parecía abstraída en sus pensamientos.

―Pues… Son Mike Chang, Tina Choen Chang, Mercedes Jones y Joe Hart…

Quinn se quedó en silencio, mirando entonces a los cuatro sospechosos. Cada uno de ellos observaban a su alrededor. Parecían sacados de una película de misterio, donde justamente los cuatro mencionados tenían pinta de ser sospechosos. El corazón de Quinn se removió cuando pensó en que tendría que someter a todos a un interrogatorio, incluida Rachel. No le gustaba pensar que tenía que estar preguntando a la chica, pero era algo que tenía que hacer con mucho pensar.

―Tenemos que someterles a todos a un interrogatorio, Quinn―Comentó Anastasia, quien también estaba preocupada por ese hecho. No quería estar preguntándole nada a Marta, y menos después de la discusión que habían tenido en el baño―Podríamos llamarlos para interrogarlos a todos mañana. Deben de estar conmocionados.

― ¿No sería retrasarlo demasiado? ―Inquirió la rubia, sin mirar a su compañera.

―En el fondo tú tampoco quieres hacerlo. Además, son las dos de la madrugada. Todos necesitamos descansar y recuperarnos de este susto. Interrogarles ahora no creo que sirva de mucho.

―Quizás tienes razón…Les voy a decir a todos que se marchen para casa. Puedes quedarte esta noche conmigo y con Emma si quieres―Le ofreció Quinn con una sonrisa tierna.

―No, será mejor que no. Igualmente quería acompañar a Rachel y a Marta al hotel donde se hospeden.

―Yo debería hacerlo, pero Emma me ha mandado muchos mensajes y…―Dejó escapar un suspiro.

―Te mueres por acompañar a Rachel… Vente con nosotras.

―No puedo. Tengo que ir a casa, con mi novia―Susurró Quinn―No puedo perder algo tan importante solamente porque haya visto a Rachel.

―Pero es que estás enamorada de Rachel. En cambio, a Emma…

―A Emma la quiero. Y mucho.

―Yo no te voy a decir ya nada, Quinn…Solo te pido que pienses bien las cosas porque después no te puedes arrepentir.

― ¿De qué conoces a Marta? ―La pregunta se dejó caer, haciendo que el silencio se apoderase de ambas― ¿Quién es Marta, Anastasia? ¿De qué la conoces? ¿Acaso es una amiga del pasado o…?

―Fuimos amigas durante la época de instituto y después, por ciertas razones, dejamos de vernos―Comentó la muchacha, carraspeando―No es de un tema que me guste.

―Solo contéstame a lo siguiente, y te dejaré marchar.

― ¿Qué? ―La voz de Anastasia sonó molesta.

Ambas se quedaron mirándose mutuamente a los ojos, como si así lograsen entender si lo siguiente iba a ser algo decisivo o no. Quinn analizaba a su amiga y se percataba de que esta se veía completamente distinta. Notaba un poco de felicidad en su cuerpo, como si la lógica hubiese vuelto a ella. No veía a esa chica que se dejaba caer entre los brazos de cualquier hombre como seductora propia. Ahora, solamente se encontraba con una mujer que había sufrido y que, por intuición, suponía que esa mujer había influido muchísimo en la vida de su amiga. En cuanto las dos cruzaron la mirada, se percató que entre ellas existía algo especial. Un fuego que les hacía arder en el mismo infierno. Un calor que podía atravesar hasta el más frío invierno. Un amor que brillaba por la presencia, en vez de la ausencia.

― ¿Marta fue algo más que una amiga?

Se quedaron las dos de nuevo en silencio. Anastasia no se veía capaz de contestar a esa pregunta. Era como admitir que le gustaban las mujeres, y eso no era así. Le gustaban los chicos, lo tenía claro, pero…Pero Marta siempre fue especial. Lo peor de todo es que no le atraía solamente como persona, sino también como mujer. Marta no era la chica más atractiva, y menos la más guapa, pero su encanto hacía que la castaña se derritiese entre sus brazos. Frunció el ceño, con su respiración agitada mientras apartaba la mirada de su amiga. No era capaz de contestar nada, pero no hizo falta. Quinn se giró, marchándose de allí. Su respuesta había quedado más clara que el agua.

La castaña se quedó allí, en medio de la oscuridad mientras que su mirada se clavaba en el cuerpo de Rachel, que se había levantado en dirección hacia ella. Tragó saliva, un poco confundida, mientras terminaba de ver como la rubia salía por la puerta del restaurante y se perdía entre la oscuridad de la noche. La diva, en cambio, se colocó al lado de la inspectora, también observando como Quinn se introducía en el coche y se marchaba para casa.

― ¿No vas con ella? ―Preguntó curiosa Berry, clavando su mirada en Anastasia. Esta negó con la cabeza.

―No. Voy a acompañaros a ti y a Marta al hotel.

Rachel asintió. Sabía que no hacía falta, y que seguramente, si no fuese por Marta, no las acompañaría. Pero comprendía que esa chica se preocupaba por su amiga, y en el fondo se lo agradecía. No le gustaba sentirse especial, pero en cierto modo, ese gesto la calmaba. No todos los días una se encontraba con un hecho como ese, muriendo una persona que conoces por alguien y que, encima, fuese probable que el asesino fuese un conocido de ellas. Un antiguo amigo. Un confidente. Se removió incómoda, abrazándose a sí misma bajo la atenta mirada de Anastasia, que parecía preocupada.

―Estoy bien―Contestó Rachel ante la muda pregunta de la chica―Y muchas gracias por acompañarnos. Sé que lo haces por Marta, pero igualmente te lo agradezco―Anastasia asintió, un poco azorada de que fuese tan obvia―No te preocupes, pocos se han percatado de eso. Quinn y yo porque somos vuestras amigas, y quizás Santana porque es muy avispada. Tú disimulas muy bien.

― ¿Me lo tomo como un halago?

―Valdrías para actriz, así que sí, tómalo como un halago―Sonrió―Aunque siempre voy yo primero, que te conste.

―Algo me ha dicho Quinn de que eres un poco…

― ¿Creída? ―Anastasia asintió―Sí, lo sé. No me molesto en negarlo. Sé que no es una virtud, pero soy como soy. No tengo porque ir ocultándolo. Quinn veo que se marcha a casa―Su voz sonó un poco apagada, aunque Anastasia lo interpretó como decepción por la ausencia de Quinn y porque la chica no parecía estar preocupada.

―Quería haber venido para acompañarnos, pero la ha llamado varias veces su novia.

― ¿Cómo es? Emma, ¿no?

―Yo…No sé si debería hablar de esto contigo, Rachel. Es decir…Es la novia de Quinn y…

―Comprendo. No debería haber preguntado. Perdona. Soy una…Estúpida―Rio amargamente la morena―Y una desconsiderada―Se iba a marchar, pero la castaña la detuvo.

―Emma es muy fría. Más que yo, incluso―Dejó escapar, suspirando con frustración―Es muy seca y muy estricta. Debo admitir que me cae mal, y la veo como una zorra…No creo que sea una mala persona en sí, pero…Hay algo de ella que no me gusta, Rachel. Es la primera novia de Quinn que no me gusta, y eso es raro.

― ¿Y Quinn?

―Yo…Es un punto de vista mío, Rachel. Y creo que lo de Quinn, se lo deberías preguntar a ella, no a mí.

―No creo que nos volvamos a ver mucho―Musitó la morena.

―Es ella la que va a llevar el caso y… Sé que le caes bien, y que le gustaría quedar contigo.

― ¿De verdad?

―Por supuesto. Te doy mi palabra de ello.

―Marta también está muy feliz de haberte visto, aunque ella no lo confiese. Es un poco orgullosa, ya lo sabes.

―Yo lo soy aún más.

―Puedo esperar en la puerta. Ahora necesita a alguien―Dijo Rachel, mirando detenidamente a su amiga―Y te necesita a su lado, aunque no lo admita nunca. ¿Os espero?

―Gracias, Rachel.

La morena asintió, posando su mano en el hombro de la chica en señal de apoyo, y con sus pertenencias, alcanzó a Kurt para salir con él de allí. Anastasia se quedó allí, pensativa, y fijando su mirada en el rostro de Marta, que se veía sentada aún con la mente en cualquier parte menos en ese mundo. Era eso lo que más le gustaba de ella. Que siempre estaba pensando en cualquier cosa que no fuese esa. Se acercó a ella con paso lento, y finalmente, se sentó a su lado. Pero ella no la miró. Y quizás, ni se percataría de la presencia de la castaña. Solo podía pensar en cómo todo podía acabar con poca sutileza, como le había ocurrido a esa chica. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien como ella? Alguien que le hiciese eso a alguien sin el menor escrúpulo.

De repente, se sobresaltó, y finalmente presintió la presencia de Anastasia, la que se había quedado en silencio, observándola atentamente. Cada rasgo de la morena le encantaba, por mucho que lo negase. Pero lo que más le gustaba era la forma en la que Marta clavaba sus ojos en ella. Esos ojos azules claros que la dejaban sin respiración. Que la hacían temblar por mucho que lo negase. Que le hacía quedarse sin respiración. Pero lo mejor de todo es que, en ese momento, Marta no la miraba con rencor. Sino con cansancio, con un poco de dolor, con algo de amor tal vez. Con algo que hizo que sonriese y que el gesto fuese correspondido. Era delicada, pero eso era lo que le hacía ser especial y única para la castaña, que se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir en ese momento.

―Creía que te habrías ido―Dijo al fin Marta, sin poder dejar de mirar a sus manos, temblorosas, jugueteando con una pulsera que llevaba.

―Os estaba esperando a Rachel y a ti.

―Muy amable por tu parte―Soltó con ironía la chica, mordiéndose después el labio―Lo siento. Estoy cansada―Añadió después, mirándola de nuevo―Y esta noche ha sido…

―Muy intensa.

―Demasiado―Corroboró ella son una sonrisa que hacía que la castaña se quedase sobrecogida― ¿Te vas a encargar tu del caso?

―Junto con Quinn. Encontraremos al asesino.

―No lo dudo, pero…

― ¿Pero? ―Quiso saber la castaña, invitando a hablar a la morena.

―Prométeme que vas a tener cuidado―Y la miró entonces con esa intensidad que ella poseía.

Se quedaron así, en silencio. Anastasia no pudo evitar sonreír. Puede que las dos se detestasen por el pasado, pero saber que Marta se seguía preocupando por ella, igual que ella lo hacía por la chica, hacía que Anastasia sonriese con una felicidad embargándole el pecho. Quería a esa chica, y pensar que Marta lo hacía era como un paso más. Era como una certeza de que todo no estaba perdido.

―Te lo prometo―Aseguró entonces, sin poder borrar esa sonrisa embelesada―Te preocupas por mí…

―Y tú por mí, ¿no? Porque si no…No sé qué estás haciendo aquí. No es tu trabajo acompañarnos a casa―Acababa de ser pillada―Pero no te confundas, Gálvez. Que me preocupes, no quiere decir nada de nada―Aclaró, levantándose.

―Lo quiere decir todo, Marta. Todo. Por mucho que tú lo niegues.

La morena sonrió de lado, alejándose mientras que la castaña se quedaba allí, sentada, observándola ir. Había echado de menos que esa chica la dejase con la palabra en la boca y con las dudas atenazándole la mente. Pero había aprendido con el paso de los años, y aunque tenía mucho miedo, quería intentar superarlo. Por lo menos para no verse en la tesitura de estar sin ella. De estar sin su querida Marta.

― ¿Vienes, Anastasia, o te quedas ahí parada? Rachel debe de estar cansada y yo también.

―Veo que sigues siendo igual de perfeccionista.

―Nunca me ha gustado que todo fuese mal, ya lo sabes―Señaló, girándose para sonreír traviesamente―Es algo que forma parte de mi encanto.

―Te lo tienes muy creído, ¿no?

―No es eso lo que decías cuando estabas entre mis brazos―Soltó con un toque que hizo que la otra temblase de puro ardor. ¡En solo una noche había conseguido que el ardor volviese a hacer mella en el interior de su corazón! ¿Qué era lo que tenía Marta que la hacía terriblemente sensual para sus ojos? No lo sabía, pero la chica soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro de su antigua amiga― ¿Vamos?

―Vamos… ¿Por qué siempre lo consigues?

― ¿El qué? ―Inquirió Marta, mirando a Anastasia atentamente mientras esta la alcanzaba.

―Dejarme sin palabras.

―Supongo que forma parte de mis encantos.

**Nota de la autora**: Otro capítulo má es más corto y menos misterioso, quizás he preferido dejarlo un poco tranquilo, aunque ya sabemos datos de la muerte...Disparo a quemarropa, o eso parece. Y luego, pues ya vemos que nuestras chicas... En fin, en el próximo vamos a toparnos con Emma por primera vez como quien dice, de manera oficial ;) Y esta es la primera vez que Rachel y Anastasia tratan una conversación. La verdad es que es la parte que más me ha gustado escribir. Creo que entre estas dos voy a desarrollar cierta amistad porque entre las dos, se van a echar una mano ;) En fin, espero seguir a la altura de las circunstancias...Mañana...Vamos a ver algún interrogatorio que otro ;)

**Respuestas a gente que no tiene cuenta:**

**Monica 13**:Me alegra saber que la historia te parezca interesante. Eso reconforta mucho. Aquí sigo, atenta y al pie del cañón ;) y...Ya iremos viendo quien la mató. Solo digo que...Las apariencias pueden engañar...Un beso ^^

**lucyfaberry**: Sí, la verdad es que chica de fijo sería, pero...Es que Marley tiene alguna cosa que otra que ocultar y...Bueno, que ya se verá ;) Me alegra saber que te gustan Marta y Anastasia. A mí también me gustan mucho las dos. Son unos personajes que llevan mucho tiempo en mi mente y me he animado a involucrarlas en esta historia :) Jajaja a mí no. A Quinn, Emma le gusta. Anastasia opina así de ella, pero eso no quiere decir que a nuestra chica, Emma le parezca así. Pues...Ya sabremos si Q la deja, y por qué razón si lo hace, claro. Y sí, ya empezamos con una historia que...Espero que sea el comienzo de muchas situaciones, y por supuesto, de que pueda gustar. ;)Muchas gracias por comentar. Un beso :)

**Guest**: Sí, la historia de las chicas se irá resolviendo. Es la escena en la que las dos se quedan a dormir en casa de Teresa. Es de la cuarta temporada. Y muy bonita. Y muchas gracias. Un beso ;)


	10. Disculpas Mañana subo capítulo :S

Siento comunicaros que hoy no me va a dar tiempo a subir capítulo. Creía que me iba a dar tiempo pero me ha surgido un contratiempo y...No me ha dado tiempo. Mañana, haré lo posible para subir un capi algo más sustancial aunque no puedo prometer nada. De fijo que habrá capítulo sí. De verdad, lo siento mucho, pero... Ya saben, a veces el instituto es una mierda xD Un beso y borraré esto mañana cuando suba el capítulo


	11. De pelirrojas y accidentes

Quinn cerró la puerta tras de sí, haciendo que el joven se sentase en una de las sillas de su alrededor, o más bien la que estaba situada al lado de la mesa. La mujer se acercó hacia la máquina de café y pulsó el botón, colocando su taza para que el líquido se vertiese sobre la taza de café. Sus pupilas verdes centelleaban con cierta fiereza y cansancio. Joe tragó saliva, titubeando un poco a la vez que se sentaba en el sitio, dejando las muletas a un lado con cierto gesto de desesperación, recibiendo la ayuda de Quinn.

―Gracias―Agradeció el chico con una sonrisa.

―Gracias a ti, Joe―Susurró ella con una sonrisa cómplice.

No olvidaría nunca el apoyo que ese chico le ofreció en esos días donde sus piernas se encontraban incapacitadas para moverse. Con esa ayuda que el muchacho le dio, logró andar mucho antes de lo que ella esperaba. Nunca lo olvidaría. Eso lo tenía claro. Y el saber que después, años sin verse, lo vería con unas muletas, le parecía más bien una comedia más de lo que le resultaba la vida. El hombre sonrió con cierto cariño y nostalgia, dejando las muletas en el suelo mientras se colocaba mejor, observando atentamente la figura de la rubia.

―Debes de estar cansada―Musitó entonces, el chico, haciendo que ella sonriese con cierto toque sonriente.

―Lo estoy. Tomar apuntes de los interrogatorios de personas que no parecen ser culpables es bastante…En fin, ya sabes.

―Supongo que entonces yo soy uno de los sospechosos―Levantó la ceja con cierta diversión―Pobrecito de mí.

―Solo te voy a hacer unas preguntas―Indicó ella con una sonrisa― ¿Dónde te hiciste eso?

―Veo que no me escuchas cuando hablo, señorita Fabray. Me lo hice en un ensaño de teatro. Un clavo atravesó mi pie. He traído los datos del médico.

―No hacía falta―Añadió Quinn, tomándolos entre sus manos.

―Creo que sí. Es para que veas que no pude hacerlo, Quinn. No con estas muletas. No me creo tan increíble como para hacer algo así tan rápido. Necesitaría ayuda.

La mujer se quedó en silencio, comprobando que, efectivamente, un clavo había atravesado uno de los pies del muchacho, haciendo que le fuese imposible caminar. La mujer frunció el ceño. Los datos eran de esa misma mañana, aunque supuso que serían recién sacados. Asintió, sonriendo al joven, recordando que la noche anterior había comentado ese hecho vagamente y que llevaba las muletas consigo. Se sintió un poco mal, aunque enseguida comprendió que él no podría ser el asesino que andaban buscando.

― ¿Cómo te lo hiciste?

―Un compañero empezó a discutir con otro y…Bueno, cogió la taladradora, intervine y…Ya te imaginarás como acabará la historia.

―Pues vaya con tu amigo, ¿no?

―Perdieron los nervios los dos. Ya sabes que por una mujer, perdemos la cabeza…

―Supongo que sí. ¿Conocías a Marley de antes?

―Era la primera vez que la veía en persona, siendo honestos. La conocí ayer por la noche, para gracia mía.

― ¿No te cayó bien?

―No me parecía muy agradable, además de que…Mejor no hablaré, no soy quien para juzgar a nadie, Quinn.

―Siempre tan honesto.

―Ya sabes que en eso siempre he sido así. No me gusta quejarme de otras personas, y menos de alguien a quien no conocía en sí.

― ¿Y nunca habías oído hablar de ella? ¿Ni siquiera a alguno de nosotros?

El muchacho se quedó en silencio, pensativo, además de mordiéndose uno de los labios con gesto titubeante. La rubia enseguida comprendió que algo parecía de estar pasando, y que seguramente, el chico sabía más de lo que aparentaba. El gesto compungido de él asintió, haciendo que ella se acomodase mejor en la mesa, donde estaba sentada, dándole algo la espalda a él. Le miró son sumo interés, dejando a un lado el bolígrafo.

―Ayer le oí hablar con alguien. Por el móvil, cuando subí para arriba finalmente después de intentarlo tanto. Estaba hablando con alguien, y parecía estar teniendo una discusión. Le oí decir algo de que ella no tenía la culpa de haberse interpuesto o algo por el estilo. Me dio la impresión que debió mantener una relación con alguien que estaba con otra persona o algo.

― ¿Qué era la amante de alguien?

―Sí. A esa conclusión he llegado. No sé de qué iría el asunto, porque seguí a lo mío, pero escuché algo de eso. ¿Puede ser relevante para la investigación?

―Bastante. Depende, claro, pero si hay una discusión por medio, esta puede ser el móvil para matar a alguien, y más si se trata de que era una amante de alguien―Se quedó en silencio―Por ahora no tengo nada más que preguntarte, Joe. Pero necesito tenerte localizado. ¿Te importaría apuntar tu número aquí, por favor?

―Por supuesto, Quinn. Ya sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a facilitar el trabajo siempre que pueda yo hacer algo por ello―Susurró el muchacho con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejando el boli a un lado después de apuntar un par de números en la hoja― ¿Me puedo marchar ya?

―Sí, claro. ¿Necesitas que te ayude o…?

―No―Intervino él―Sé salir solo, además de que he quedado aquí cerca con un compañero de la obra. Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad Quinn. Así da gusto hablar con alguien.

―Me alegro, Joe―Contestó la rubia.

El chico salió de allí dejando a una muchacha sumergida en sus pensamientos. Lanzó su blog de notas encima de la mesa y se sentó en la silla con el boli en la boca, mordiéndolo mientras pensaba sobre los datos que tenía. Y no era mucho. Sin embargo, al menos ya sabía algo nuevo. La chica parecía ser la amante secreta de alguien, y la curiosidad en cierta manera le estaba pudiendo. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando allí? ¿En qué lío se habría metido esa chica para acabar muerta en una cena de reencuentro? Y la pregunta no era esa, sino que qué habría hecho ella para que alguien de Glee club la matase a sangre fría.

Dejó que su mente se relajase un poco, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Anastasia abrió la puerta un poco, asomándose para ver como su amiga permanecía quieta en su sitio. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, un poco cariñosa, para entrar en la estancia y cerrar sigilosamente tras de sí la puerta. Una sonrisa se acomodó en el rostro de Fabray cuando se percató del movimiento de su amiga. Esta se colocó cerca de ella, sentándose en la mesa con un movimiento rápido. Parecían jóvenes, y aunque ella lo era, Anastasia ya tenía una edad más avanzada. Y sin embargo, allí estaban las dos, reconcomiéndose los pensamientos en algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

― ¿Has descubierto algo? ―Preguntó Quinn después de un silencio que se le hacía algo incómodo.

―Nada que merezca la pena mencionar. Kurt parecía mantener cierta relación con ella, al igual que Rachel. Trabajaba, no parecía mantener relación alguna con nadie. Ni tampoco me han dicho que era una chica problemática. Al contrario. Tiene un buen currículum. Parece perfecta, si te soy sincera―Señaló la castaña pensativa.

―Pues no lo es tanto. Tuvo por lo que parece una relación misteriosa con alguien. Y que se interpuso entre la relación.

― ¿La amante de algún casado? ¿O de alguna pareja? ¡Pero si rotas en el Glee hay muchas! Quizás esté todo malinterpretado.

―Es la única lógica, y es el móvil que estoy viendo. Piénsalo. En esa sala, no hay razones por parte de nadie para odiar a esa chica. No al menos laboral. Todos tienen la vida solucionada y se encuentran en muy buenas posiciones.

―Puede que ella les quitase algún puesto o…

―No todo es cosa del dinero. También puede ser del corazón, Anastasia. El caso es que barajaremos todas las posibilidades. Pero ahora es de esto de lo que tenemos que tirar.

―Sí, eso parece. Igualmente, tendremos que registrar su casa―Señaló―Estoy molida.

― ¿Qué tal con Rachel y Marta cuando las llevaste a casa?

―Bien―Contestó sin más, haciendo que Quinn sonriese un poco― ¿De qué te ríes?

―Te veo muy contenta. ¿Has hablado con Marta o algo? ―La aludida se sonrojó―Puedes contármelo. Sabes que entre nosotras hay confianza, si es eso lo que te da miedo.

―Ayer en el baño mantuvimos una conversación y…Estuvimos a punto de besarnos. Bueno, estuve a punto de besarla yo a ella.

― ¿En serio? ―Inquirió Quinn divertida― ¿Y qué ocurrió?

―Nada. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, escuchamos los gritos. Creo que si no hubiese pasado nada, nos hubiésemos acabado besando. ¡Te juro que no podía evitar sentir un ardor en el pecho que…!―Exclamó con una sonrisa en el rostro, para acabar carraspeando―Lo que más me ha hecho ilusión es el hecho de que le importo, Quinn. ¿Sabes? Le importo. De que soy algo para ella después de estar tanto tiempo sin vernos.

―No sabía que estabas enamorada de una mujer.

―No es una historia de la que esté muy orgullosa. Y no hablaba de ella porque tenía la certeza de que jamás volvería a saber nada de ella.

―Y el destino te ha sorprendido.

―Sí. Debo admitir que sí―Carraspeó de nuevo, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Quinn sonrió un poco. Sabía que su amiga tenía que contarle muchas cosas, pero no sabía que era que estaba enamorada de una mujer desde hacía años, y que por razones que no sabía, las dos no estaban juntas por mucho que se quisiesen. ¿Así era de dura la vida? Estar sin ese alguien que tanto querías y estar con otras personas que ni siquiera merecían la pena al mismo nivel. Un escalofrío se apoderó de ella, pensando detenidamente en lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

_Abrió la puerta con cuidado, procurando no hacer ruido alguno. El reloj de la entrada, digital, marcaba las tres de la mañana. Respiró un momento, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Sin embargo, se sobresaltó al encontrarse con la mirada de Emma, la que se encontraba de piernas cruzadas con la bata de seda cubriendo su perfilado cuerpo. Quinn se quedó en silencio, observando a su novia sin saber qué decir para complacerla, sobre todo por el gesto severo que estaba mostrando. La pelirroja se veía en jarras, frunciendo sus finos labios._

_Emma era una mujer de fuerte carácter, aunque en un principio no lo pareciese. Su cabello rojizo era de larga medida, y sus ojos azules centelleaban con una fuerza que encandilaría a cualquier chica. No era de cuerpo espectacular, aunque sus piernas se encontraban perfectamente torneadas. Sus pechos eran algo más grandes que los de la rubia, aunque estaban peor moldeados que los de esta, que tenía un cuerpo mucho mejor repartido. Sin embargo, Emma no era nada fea. Al contrario, era muy guapa. Demasiado guapa, y a veces, Quinn se preguntaba cómo es que la chica se había fijado en ella. Pero lo había hecho, y le gustaba._

_La mujer se levantó entonces, dejando ver así todo su cuerpo. Su cabello se encontraba recogido en un sencillo moño que le hacía verse estupendamente, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aunque el gesto de preocupación se plasmaba en ella. Estaba claro que había estado esperando por preocupación de que le hubiese pasado algo a su chica. Se acercó a ella con rapidez, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para depositar repetidos besos en ella. Quería demasiado a Quinn, eso era algo que ella tenía claro. No pudo evitar estremecerse al percibir la frialdad de la piel de su novia. En esa noche, había caído la helada, pero no había caído en que hubiese sido tanto._

― _¡Quinn! ¡Cariño! ¡Me tenías preocupada!_

―_Perdóname, Ems. Es que…Ha pasado algo y…_

―_Podrías haberme avisado―Reprendió la pelirroja―Estaba muy preocupada por ti. ¿No había salido con Anastasia?_

―_Sí, había salido con ella…_

―_Pensé que ibas a venir más pronto. Estaba a punto de llamarte para ver dónde estabas._

―_Sé cuidarme bien, Emma. No tienes por qué estar detrás de mí ni nada por el estilo―Soltó un poco cansada la rubia, dejándose caer rendida en el sofá. Emma la miró herida._

―_Parece ser que es un pecado que me preocupe por mi novia, veo. Para la próxima pásate todo el día fuera…Pero si un día te encuentras con que me he marchado, no te sorpresas―Amenazó la muchacha con cansancio― ¡Es normal que me preocupe por ti! ¿Tú no harías lo mismo llegado el caso?_

―_Claro que lo haría, pero ya te avisé de que llegaría tarde―Suspiró―Perdona, esta noche no quiero discutir contigo. Ha sido dura la noche._

_Emma relajó su rostro, sonriendo un poco para sentarse al lado de Quinn y tomar sus manos entre las suyas. No estaba muy acostumbrada a dar cariño a la gente, aunque con la rubia hacía todos sus esfuerzos. Era de carácter algo antipático, y algo fría, pero con Fabray intentaba no ser ella y cambiar un poco. Por ella estaba dispuesta. Por la gente a la que de verdad quería. La rubia la miró con cierta ternura, invitándola a que se inclinase y la besase en los labios con calma. Y así lo hizo._

_Sus bocas encajaban con perfección y cierta ternura. La pequeña nariz de Emma rozaba de vez en cuando la de Quinn, haciendo que esta riese con ese encanto de sonrisa que enamoraba a la pelirroja. Le encantaba Fabray al completo, de una manera que nunca hubiese llegado a suponer._

―_Me encanta besarte―Dijo entre suspiros Emma, atrayendo de nuevo esa boca que tanto le apasionaba―A veces me enloquezco con que te voy a perder y…_

―_Tienes que pensar que estoy aquí, contigo―Señaló Fabray, deslizando su mano por la barbilla de la chica con cierta ternura._

―_Conmigo…―Susurró tímida, y algo azorada―Me gusta pensar que eres mía, y solamente mía…_

―_Por supuesto―Contestó zalamera su novia, volviendo a besarla castamente en los labios―Necesitaba esto ya._

_Emma sonrió coqueta, y un poco maravillada, para así besar a su novia de nuevo con cierta intensidad. El ardor que sentía no era comparable con el sonrojo que se podía presenciar en sus mejillas. Su piel blanquecina encajaba con la de Quinn y le hacía estar bien a su lado. Deslizó su mano por el abdomen de la rubia, rodeando la cintura para apresarla un poco, sin separarse mucho de ella. Ese gesto sorprendió a Quinn, que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por las manos tan sutiles de su querida novia. Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar con dulzura._

―_Yo también lo necesitaba. Y mucho. Te notaba todos estos días tan distante que…_

―_Sabes que no. Soy igual de poco cariño que tú, cariño. Lo sabes._

―_A veces se me olvida. Pero no creo que llegues a mi punto. Yo soy demasiado, mi amor. ¿Qué es lo que te ha ocurrido? ―Cuestionó muy cerca de sus labios, jugueteando con ellos, provocando a la rubia―No has venido de buen humor._

―_Ha ocurrido un asesinato―Dejó escapar, separándose un poco al recordar el cuerpo de la chica, ensangrentado y sin vida. Le seguía costando encontrarse con alguien así en esa situación―Hace una hora más o menos. Por eso Anastasia y yo hemos tardado más en llegar de lo que hubiésemos pensado, Ems._

― _¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ―Preguntó ella alarmada― ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Y Anastasia?_

―_Me sorprende que preguntes por ella―Y era verdad. Sabía que el odio era mutuo por parte de las dos chicas, y no se esperaba nada que su novia se preocupase por su amiga._

―_De acuerdo que me parece una gilipollas, una falsa y…―Decidió callarse―Pero una cosa es eso, y otra muy distinta es que quiera que le suceda algo grave. Me parece mentira que dudes de eso, Quinn._

―_Igualmente estamos bien…_

― _¿Y era en la fiesta esa en la que estabas? ―Se quedaron en silencio― ¿Quinn?_

―_Yo…Conocía a esa chica, Emma. Y conozco a todas las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Y conozco al posible asesino―La mujer no entendía nada de nada―Emma…Tengo que contarte algo―La aludida frunció el ceño, separándose, sin comprender nada de nada._

― ¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?

La aludida salió de su ensoñación, clavando su mirada en el rostro de su amiga, asintiendo. Claramente, discutió con Emma esa noche. La pelirroja estaba indignada y se sentía dolida de que no le hubiese llevado a esa cena para presentarle a sus antiguos amigos. Lo primero que se planteó era que se avergonzaba de ser lesbiana, pero cuando la rubia lo intentó arreglar con que había dejado claro que tenía una novia que era ella, eso solo consiguió que la furia de la mujer aumentase todavía más. ¿Se avergonzaba acaso de ella y de su carácter? La pelirroja admitió que no era muy dada a ser social, pero eso no quería decir que no hiciese el esfuerzo por su novia. Y la pelea llegó a un nivel en el que la pelirroja le dejó claro que quizás era porque, en el fondo, allí había una chica que le gustaba más que ella.

―Estoy bien. Estaba pensando en comprarle unas flores a Emma. Unos tulipanes. ¿Le gustarán?

―Son sus favoritos, ¿no?

Antes de que Quinn lograse preguntar, un inspector llamó a la puerta.

―Señorita Fabray. Afuera hay una mujer que desea verla.

Quinn y Anastasia intercambiaron una mirada para indicarle al buen hombre que hiciese pasar a la chica. En la mente de Quinn rondaba al principio que sería su novia, aunque en la comisaría ya la conocían, por lo que no debía de ser ella. ¿Sería Rachel? Se reprendió a sí misma al pensar en ella. Por otro lado, Anastasia pensaba que sería Marta, y secretamente, eso le hacía feliz. Sin embargo, no fueron ninguna de las tres mencionadas.

Una chica de melena rubia, aunque larga, por contrario a Quinn, apareció en escena. La sonrisa que relucía en su rostro era más de tono pícaro, causando conmoción en Quinn y algo de desconcierto en Anastasia.

― ¿No vas a venir a saludar a tu hermana, Quinnie?

La rubia seguía inmóvil en su sitio ante una Frannie que sonreía encantadoramente a su hermana mayor.

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Al fin! Bueno, ¿qué os parece? Pues aquí está Joe, que el pobre está con dificultades, una Marley que se entrometió por lo que parece en una relación...También a Emma. ¿Qué os parece? A mí me cae por ahora bien. Es un personaje que va a tener sus malos puntos y sus buenos, aunque la veáis muy de mala xD Y luego, tachan... Frannie Fabray en aparición. Seguro que eso sí que no lo esperabais xD

Contestación a los reviews que no tienen cuenta:

**Monica13**: Me alegra saber que te gustan las historias de misterio. Lo de Joe...Bueno, es pronto para decir nada, ¿no crees? Igualmente, iremos viendo todo. Y lo que más me alegra es que nuestras cuatro protagonistas te gusten ^^

**Guest**: Sí, siempre meto capítulos como el de hoy, en los que dejo un poco de tranquilidad ante la tempestad y porque aún faltan muchos personajes. Pero ya tenemos un detalle...Sobre nuestra querida Marley. No creo que sea ni parecido a lo de Agata C, ni en el tono ni nada, pero intento que sea una historia de misterio. Espero poder lograrlo xD A las dos primeras preguntas...Pues no digo nada. Finn aparece en el próximo capítulo. Tranquilas, que vamos a tener moreno para rato ;)

Muchas gracias por esperar la actualización. Me alegra saber que al menos comprendéis que no ha sido por gusto. Aquí os dejo ya el capítulo. Un beso. :)


	12. De hermanas y descubrimientos

_Se abrazaba a sí misma, llorando con muchísimo dolor. A veces, se levantaba de la cama para dejar caerse de nuevo, sujetando con fuerza el cojín del sofá para morderlo, darle puñetazos, desahogarse de ese dolor que esa familia le había causado. Ahora, todo parecía tener sentido para la mujer, que no era capaz de dejar de sollozar, abrazando con fuerza al cojín, sumergiéndose en un pozo que parecía no tener fondo._

_Toda su vida era una mentira, un engaño, y repleta de dolor. Su madre, la que creía que era su madre, no lo era, y casi había resultado muerta de un accidente en casa. Su padre, el que después de todo eso pensaba que no lo era, resultaba que era su familia biológica. Que era su progenitor. Y la mayor mentira se cernía sobre ella, haciendo que su cuerpo temblase por esa razón solamente. _

_El timbre llamó su atención, levantando el mentón con cierta rapidez y alerta, asustada de que fuese una de esas personas que tanto dolor le estaba causando. Pero, sin embargo, esa voz dulce y tranquilizadora hizo que cerrase los ojos un momento. Dejó con brusquedad a un lado el cojín y se levantó, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, aunque no podía disimular el rímel corrido por las lágrimas que mancillaron su rostro._

_Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con esas dos personas muy importantes en su vida, a su manera. Estaba un muchacho de cabello oscuro, de rostro impasible pero preocupado, y ante todo, consternado de verla llorar. El chico no se lo podía creer. Ana estaba llorando. Por algo que le había hecho daño. Y por esa razón, la furia nació en él, aunque intentaba disimularlo de alguna manera u otra. En cambio, Teresa se quedó allí, con la boca entre abierta mientras que su amiga se quedaba hundida en un dolor mucho más intenso de lo que los dos se hubiesen llegado a imaginar._

― _¿Ana? ―Inquirió Teresa, preocupada por la que era su mejor amiga― ¿Qué ha pasado?_

―_Yo…―No pudo decir nada. Se quedó en silencio mirando a los dos hermanos―Debo de estar horrible._

―_Tú estarías preciosa de cualquier forma―Respondió Alfonso, llamando la atención de la morena, que no pudo evitar mirarle mal ante esas palabras, un poco molesta de no haber dicho algo parecido justo a tiempo― ¿Quién te ha hecho eso, Ana? Te juro que como pille al culpable…_

―_No harás nada, Alfonso. ¿No entiendes que eso solo hace que ella esté más nerviosa? ―Y Teresa, como siempre, tenía razón. Que Alfonso, encima, estuviese presente en la debilidad de la castaña solo incrementaba el dolor de esta―Ana… _

_Y se miraron, como siempre. Su comunicación ni siquiera era verbal, pero las dos sabían lo que necesitaba la otra. Y la morena comprendió que su amiga necesitaba apoyo, pero prefería estar solamente con ella, y no con el que era su hermano. Por mucho que él fuese casi el novio formal de su amiga, ella seguía siendo más importante para Ana. Lo sabía, y eso, en buena parte, la relajaba. Y mucho. Hasta tal extremo que le hizo incluso sonreír, mirando entonces a Alfonso, el que parecía aún consternado por el comportamiento de su novia y de su hermana._

―_Ana…―Musitó el muchacho, intentando acariciar la mejilla de ella pero sin éxito alguno―Lo siento…_

―_Vete, Alfonso. Ahora necesita hablar con una amiga, y no que la atosiguen._

― _¡yo también sé hablar y escuchar! No eres la única que entiende de eso, hermanita._

―_Eres un idiota, Alfonso. Anda, vete. Luego la verás, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a hablar de cosas de mujeres―El aludido bufó._

―_Sabes que me tienes, Ana, ¿verdad? ―Preguntó entonces el muchacho con una sonrisa tierna. Ella le correspondió con cierta ternura también, asintiendo―Me marcho. Luego vengo a recogerte, Teresa._

―_No hace falta―Musitó ella mientras que su hermano se perdía por las escaleras._

_Cuando se giró, se encontró con que Ana se había adentrado a la habitación. Pasó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y lanzando su bolso negro encima del sofá mientras se acercaba a su amiga, la que estaba rota de dolor. Acarició sus hombros con cuidado, besando de vez en cuando alguno de este para que se calmase. Le gustaba poder sentirla así de cerca y que se apoyase en ella cuando lo necesitase. Una sonrisa diminuta amanecía en sus comisuras con tan solo pensar que su amiga prefería estar con ella que con Alfonso, pero no se detuvo más a pensar en ese detalle. La muchacha parecía dolida y lo único que tenía que hacer era consolarla y animarla, hacerla entender que todo estaría bien por mucho que no lo pareciese._

―_Tranquilízate, Ana. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, se va a solucionar. Pero no te preocupes―Susurró―Todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo―Aseguró la menor de los García con cuidado, sin dejar de acariciar los hombros de su amiga con especial cariño, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica en su interior cuando lo hacía._

―_No puedo evitarlo, Teresa, no puedo… He descubierto algo que…Héctor me lo ha traído en una carpeta que está allí―Pero la morena no se movió de su lado, acompañándola en cuerpo y alma. Casi parecían una por tal complicidad que existía entre las dos._

―_Ana…_

―_Teresa…He descubierto quien es mi madre―Logró decir, lamiéndose los labios por ello._

― _¿La conoces? ―Ana asintió―No sé si debo preguntarte o…_

―_Teresa―Logró a escuchar en un susurro proveniente de su amiga, que se giró para encararla―Mi madre es Encarna―Teresa abrió los ojos con sorpresa―Mi abuela… ¡En realidad es mi madre!_

_Y entonces se abrazó al cuerpo de su amiga, volviendo a llorar desconsolada, arropada por la calidez de sus brazos. La morena la abrazó al principio con cierto titubeo, el que pasó a ser menos relevante cuando aspiró de nuevo el aroma de su amiga, haciendo que cerrase los ojos con fuerza y disfrutase de ese abrazo. El ardor de su corazón era acallado con su mente, que no quería creer lo que ya estaba marcado por el destino. Estaba enamorada de Ana._

―No me lo puedo creer.

Quinn se levantó de la silla sin poder dejar de sonreír un poco por el mero hecho de ver a su hermana pequeña en frente de ella. Los ojos azules de Frannie se posaron sobre los verdes de la mayor, que no pudo evitar acercarse a la chica de diecinueve años que se encontraba en frente de ella.

Era casi una réplica de Quinn, pero en cierto modo distinta. Su cabello rubio se veía adornado con algunas mechas castañas, y sus labios eran finos y delicados, pintados con un tono suavizado que le daba un toque cariñoso y dulce, además de recatado. Era una muchacha muy moderna, aunque para sorpresa de la rubia, su hermana pequeña llevaba unas prendas que la tapaban por completo. ¿Habría cambiado de estilo de vestir? No lo sabía, pero tampoco se lo preguntó mucho. Se abalanzó sobre ella, reteniéndola entre sus brazos con una felicidad que no podía permanecer por mucho tiempo en su interior. Su hermana estaba allí, con ella, aunque fuese de ese modo imprevisto, y eso le bastaba y le sobraba.

La muchacha sonrió, apartándose, acariciando los hombros de una joven que se veía mareada y atosigada por las muestras de cariño por parte de la mayor, que no se podía creer todavía el tener a su hermana a su lado. Pero Frannie correspondió al gesto de su hermana con una sonrisa tranquila y afable, apartándose un poco para mirar a Anastasia, que la observaba un poco confundida. Ni siquiera sabía que su amiga tenía una hermana más pequeña que ella.

―Pues puedes hacerlo, Quinnie. Aquí estoy―Señaló la muchacha con un gesto propio de la familia, para acabar mirando a la otra chica, tendiéndole la mano―Mi nombre es Frannie. Bueno, no, pero me gusta que me llamen así.

―Yo soy Anastasia, una amiga de…Tu hermana, ¿no?

―Sí, mi hermana. Mucho gusto en conocerte―Entonces, la joven se percató de que esta aún parecía estar procesando la información de que ella estuviese allí, tan cerca de ella y a la vez tan lejos― ¡Estoy aquí, Quinn! Sé que te cuesta mucho creerlo, pero es verdad.

―Lo que aún no me creo. ¿Hacía cuánto que no nos veíamos?

―Exactamente dos años. Desde que mamá se enteró de que te gustaban las mujeres.

―Sí, algo era ello…Lo que me sorprende es que estés aquí, cuando os habíais marchado lejos. A mamá siempre le gustaba tener todo bajo control, por mucho que dijese que no se parecía a papá.

―Supongo…

― ¿Y cómo es que has vuelto?

―Me apetecía venir a ver a mi hermana. ¿No puedo? He pedido alojamiento en un hostal de por aquí cerca de mientras y…

―Pues espera, mujer, espera. Vente conmigo. Estamos mi novia y yo viviendo juntas, pero seguro que no le importará.

―No quiero molestarte, y menos con una visita sorpresa. Como mínimo, te tenía que haber avisado antes de venir…

―No, no tienes por qué. Eres mi hermana. Voy a buscar las cosas y nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, alguien llamó a la puerta. Las dos inspectoras de policía se miraron de nuevo, como si las visitas no fuesen ya bastante llamativas como para que encima llamase alguien a la puerta. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue incrementada ante la aparición de Rachel y Marta, acompañadas de un joven de sonrisa extensa. Eso sí que era una sorpresa.

Finn Hudson esperaba junto con sus compañeras en la entrada con un gesto agradable, aunque el pesar de que muriese una compañera se veía que había hecho mella en él. Su cabello seguía con el mismo peinado, y no había cambiado nada de nada. Seguía siendo ese chico que un día pudo causar, en cierta medida, sentimientos especiales en Quinn. Pero había algo que le hacía parecer distinto. Puede que fuese el gesto de su rostro, o su forma de comportarse, pero ya no le veía como ese estúpido chico que no merecía a Rachel. Ahora se preguntaba si en realidad no era así y si se la merecería. Quizás, luchando un poco por ella, lo lograría. Se separó del marco de la puerta, acercándose a la rubia con paso solemne, quedando un poco por encima de ella debido a su altura.

Y se envolvieron en un abrazo de nostalgia. De momentos vividos. De un amor pasado que no fue válido y no fue capaz de sobrevivir. Un amor que no se olvidaría, y menos por la bondad del muchacho. Este se apartó un poco sin poder dejar de sonreír. Sus ojos negros brillaban con cierta fuerza, y su gesto permanecía serio. Sí, sin lugar a dudas Finn había cambiado. No estaba segura de sí para mejor, pero lo había hecho.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que no aparecerías hasta dentro de unos días.

―Rachel me avisó por una llamada y he venido lo más deprisa que he podido para acá. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Cómo es que Marley está muerta? ¿Qué…?

―Tranquilo, Finn. Iba a avisarte yo pero he estado algo agitada, al igual que mi compañera, Anastasia.

―Pero como comprenderás, no me ha hecho gracia enterarme tan tarde. ¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Y quién?

―Eso es lo que estamos intentando averiguar. El quien. Solo te pido algo de paciencia, por favor―Pidió la rubia con cuidado, sonriéndole cálidamente―Sabes que esto es algo difícil, y más con tantas personas bajo el punto de mira.

―Lo sé, lo sé, y lo siento. No quería agobiarte―Confesó el moreno, calmándose―Pero es que encontrarse uno con algo así es… No sé, no esperaba que nada malo sucediese. Como mucho, alguna discusión…Pero no una que acabase así―Añadió con tono monótono.

Frannie se había quedado a un lado, observando detenidamente a ese chico alto. El muchacho se percató de la presencia de ella y le sonrió cálidamente, por lo que la chica se sobresaltó y se acercó más a Anastasia, temblando ligeramente. La castaña se quedó desconcertada ante la reacción de la joven, pero prefirió callar, y más por el gesto del muchacho, que también se vio conmocionado por la reacción de la otra.

Rachel, en cambio, no podía apartar la mirada de la rubia. Esta parecía cansada, y se lamentaba que estuviese en un estado tan lamentable. Sabía que conseguiría resolver ese caso, pero era mucho más complicado con gente a la que se conocía. Una no podía dejar de andar con pies de plomo. Una parte interior de ella le decía que tendría que hablar con ella y ofrecerle su mayor apoyo, aunque fuese para que supiese que estaba a su lado en esos momentos, como una buena amiga; como siempre lo había hecho.

No dejaría de ser una costumbre para Rachel el preocuparse de Quinn. Por una extraña razón lo hacía, y no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en ello detenidamente. No podía evitar sentirse bien ante el hecho de que no podía dejar de lado a Quinn por mucho que se lo propusiese. Le gustaba estar pendiente de ella, cuidarla y hacer que todo estuviese mejor en cierto sentido, aunque eso conllevase a una pelea entre las dos, por la terquedad de ambas.

―Yo me tengo que ir―Dijo Quinn tras un breve silencio―Debo dejar a mi hermana en casa y ayudarla a instalarse…

―Quinn―Intervino Rachel―Necesitaba hablar contigo…No es nada importante, pero…

―Pues que se venga con nosotras―Inquirió Frannie―Por mí no pasa nada. Además, será agradable, así mientras tú conduces ella me cuenta eso del asesinato.

Y con toda naturalidad, cogió del brazo de Rachel, tirando de la mujer mientras se apartaba de Finn, al que observaba con cierto temor. Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro, mirando a Anastasia, la que negó con la cabeza. Finn se quedó desconcertado, saliendo también de allí, dejando entonces a las otras dos muchachas solas.

Marta se encontraba algo incómoda, siendo abandonada por su menor amiga en esa habitación donde el pasado parecía convertirse en presente. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecerse todo eso? No había sido tan mala persona. Sus pupilas, azules, se encontraron con las de Anastasia, haciendo que su corazón diese un vuelco que no era capaz de controlar por mucho que lo intentase. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer que le hacía quedarse sin palabras?

― ¿Cómo es que habíais venido?

―A lo de la interrogación, pero como Rachel se ha ido y Quinn también…Pediré un taxi.

― ¿Un taxi? ―Preguntó Anastasia, algo alterada―No pienso dejar que te marches en un taxi.

―No conozco la zona. No aún.

―Puedo llevarte yo, si quieres.

―No sabes dónde está el hotel.

―Pero sí que conozco la zona, y con decirme la dirección basta. El único problema es que no tengo el coche aquí―Señaló con una sonrisa―Así que sería ir andando.

Marta se quedó en silencio, observando a esa mujer con cuidado. Sabía perfectamente que sí que tenía el coche. Aunque ella no fuese policía, era detallista, y se había percatado de las llaves colgadas del cinturón de policía, que debían de ser del coche patrulla. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha en cierta manera, por lo que miró hacia los lados, como si se lo estuviese pensando, aunque tenía más que claro que se iba a marchar con ella, de cualquiera manera u otra.

― ¿Y está muy lejos?

―No lo sé…Depende de a dónde te quieras dirigir.

La morena sonrió misteriosamente, girándose mientras le invitaba con el gesto de su rostro a que la siguiese. La castaña cogió su abrigo y salió del despacho, alcanzando a su antigua amiga, que caminaba con cierta rapidez por las calles, donde el frío se apoderaba de alguna manera u otra de ellas.

― ¿Tienes frío? ― Quiso saber entonces la morena, observando como la inspectora se estremecía.

―Un poco, pero estoy acostumbrada―Añadió con tono severo Anastasia, no pudiendo evitar mirar de reojo a la que era el amor de su vida.

―Ten―Se quitó el abrigo, dejando a la otra sorprendida negando fervientemente con la cabeza―No tengo frío. Toma―Se lo volvió a ofrecer.

Seguían caminando, sin casi saber a dónde iban. La sonrisa de Marta hizo que Anastasia también lo hiciese, correspondiendo al gesto de la chica y tomando el abrigo entre sus manos, rodeándose con él. Marta la miraba con esmero y pensando que no podía ser. ¿Quién se pensaba que era ella para hacer que su vida se volviese patas arriba? ¿Quién pensaba que era para volver y apoderarse de su corazón? ¿Quién se creía que era para volver al sitio que nunca abandonó? Esas preguntas eran formuladas en la mente de la García, que no podía evitar estremecerse de vez en cuando ante la mirada de la otra, que no paraba de observarla con pésimo disimulo.

―No tenías por qué dejarme el abrigo.

―No me molesta―Comentó Marta, encogiéndose de hombros―E incluso creo que lo vas a dar mejor uso tú que yo.

―Siempre tan amable con la gente―La morena sonrió.

― ¿Qué tal va el caso? ¿Algo nuevo?

―No puedo hablar mucho de ello, la verdad, aunque no tenemos mucho de qué tirar…

― ¿No? ¿Y eso?

―Supuestamente ella era amante de alguien, pero…No sabemos de quien.

―Y ese alguien…

―Tenía pareja. O tiene. No sé. Ni siquiera sabemos si eso es verdad. Aunque si así fuese, tenemos claro que tiene que ver algo con el Glee.

―Tal vez es una pareja de las de allí.

―Ya, pero la mayoría se han separado por causas de estudios y…

De repente, la castaña se detuvo en seco, pensando detenidamente a toda velocidad. No podía ser, pero… ¿Y sí…? Cogió el móvil bajo la atenta mirada de Marta, la que no sabía quén pensar, algo confundida. Anastasia esperó un poco, hasta que Quinn cogió el móvil, dirigiéndose a casa con el coche.

― ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

―Creo que ya sé con quién pudo tener problemas Marley, y tirar de ese hilo.

― ¿De verdad?

―Quinn… ¿Qué persona se ha separado de su pareja en el Glee que no ha sido por causas laborales? ―Silencio― ¿Quinn?

―Santana.

**Nota de la autora**: No, no os penséis nada raro xD Pero ahora iremos viendo en que tiene que ver Santana en todo esto. Vemos que Ana y Teresa son muy buenas amigas, aunque el sentimiento es algo mucho más puro e intenso que eso. Luego, Frannie ha venido y parece tener miedo a Finn. No os penséis que le tiene miedo de porque es él. Sino miedo a lo que representa ;) Y luego, Marta y Anastasia que parece que, después de todo, no pueden evitar ser como son entre ellas pese al tiempo que ha pasado. Interesante, ¿no?

**Respuesta a gente que no tiene cuenta:**

**Monica13**: Me alegro de que te gustase el capítulo y te fascine. Aquí dejo ya el siguiente. Un beso ;)


	13. De enfrentamientos y cigarrillos

El humo se acomodaba en la habitación que se encontraba cernida en la oscuridad. La televisión estaba encendida en el canal de las noticias, donde aún escuchaba a la prensa hablar del asesinato de la chica del club de música del antiguo instituto. Algunos reporteros lo marcaban como un suceso más en la vida, mientras que otros se extrañaban que hubiese sucedido ese asesinato y más en una cena de antiguos compañeros.

Dejó el cigarrillo después de darle una calda de sus labios, sonriendo después de eso mientras se levantaba de la silla del sofá donde se encontraba. Se acercó al televisor y lo apagó con un movimiento de muñeca, haciendo que todo el lugar se quedase sumergido en un oscuro silencio. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca desagradable, aunque terriblemente maléfica. Soltó un poco el humo que retenía en su boca y después se acercó a la mesita de en medio del salón, cogiendo la copa rellena de vino y sorbiendo el líquido de este con un toque que le quedaba estupendamente bien.

Sabía que finalmente descubrirían quien era y todo lo que estaba haciendo, pero una parte de su interior le indicaba que eso no sucedería hasta tiempo después y que, cuando sucediese, ya sería demasiado tarde para poder hacer nada. Cumpliría con todo lo que estaba marcado por el destino y por lo que se le había exigido. Su rostro se relajó cuando volvió a encender el televisor y se encontró con el rostro de Quinn Fabray. Sonrió son satisfacción mientras se volvía a sumergir en ese manjar que era el vino. Dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios mientras dejaba la copa sobre la mesa, sonriendo de nuevo y dejando caer su cuerpo en el sofá.

―Vaya, vaya…―Dejó escapar con una sonora carcajada que resonó en la habitación―Quinn Fabray…Vas a ser un digno adversario.

Y tras decir esto, levantó la copa, en un brindis hacia la rubia, mientras movía una pieza del juego de ajedrez que estaba al lado de la copa. Movió al caballo con cierta astucia, comiendo así a la reina. Sonrió con tranquilidad, sospesando todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero con la certeza de que, con el próximo movimiento, destruiría al rey. Sin embargo, era consciente de que quedaba mucha partida, y que le gustaba jugar con las víctimas, por lo que se tranquilizó, pensando que disfrutaría mucho de eso.

* * *

Frannie dejó que su hermana sacase su maleta del maletero del coche bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel, que sonreía algo divertida por ver a su amiga siendo tan familiar con alguien. Nunca la había visto así y en cierto modo, era agradable verla estar así de bien con alguien de su familia. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro mientras que la rubia se adentraba al portal seguida de la menor, que esperó en la puerta a que Rachel pasase.

― ¿Vamos, Rachel? ―Inquirió Frannie, haciendo que la morena se sonrojase para acabar carraspeando y acercándose a su recién nueva amiga, aunque esta era algunos años menor que ella.

―No sé si debería, además de que ahí arriba…Bueno…Está la novia de Quinn y…

―Yo tampoco la conozco, si te sirve de aliento―Comentó Frannie con una sonrisa, y bajando un poco el volumen, se puso en plan confidencial―Te gusta mi hermana…

― ¿Qué? ―Se sobresaltó Rachel, mirando a Quinn, quien las observaba mientras subía la maleta con cierto gesto de curiosidad―Claro que no. No digas tonterías, Frannie.

―No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación―Dejó caer la chica―Lo sé porque sé reconocer a la gente que se quiere, ¿sabes? Es un don que he heredado―Aclaró la chica.

Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de la morena, empujando a la chica para que prosiguiese su camino. En su rostro se conformó una sonrisa mientras que, sorprendentemente, hizo que Frannie también sonriese, aún con una sensación extraña en su cuerpo. El miedo atenazaba su cuerpo, pero era consciente que no podía seguir así. Se había mudado allí para escapar del miedo y de la soledad, y aunque no era muy capaz de ello, esperaba que su hermana estuviese con ella. Le contaría lo que le tenía que contar en el momento adecuado, aunque una parte de ella era consciente de que no era capaz siquiera de estar bien pretendiendo olvidarlo. ¿Cómo sería afrontándose a su destino?

Tragó saliva mientras que Quinn abría la puerta de lo que parecía ser su piso, pasando a él cargada con todas las cosas. Rachel y Frannie intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad mientras se adentraban al mismo lugar que había entrado Quinn. La morena cerróa la puerta con cuidado tras de sí. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con una casa de aspecto agradable y tranquilo, bien acomodado y amoldado, por lo que se notaba que estaba adornado por una mano femenina. La mujer se sobresaltó con pensar que seguramente en esto tenía que ver la novia de Quinn. Emma. ¿Estaría ella en casa? Tragó saliva, un poco nerviosa, y con la sensación de que, por mucho que la mujer fuese agradable, no acabaría pareciéndole adecuada para la rubia. Incluso le molestaba que estuviese con ella, sorprendiéndose incluso a ella misma.

¿Sería verdad eso de que le gustaba Fabray? No podía ser verdad, porque al fin y al cabo, la chica era una mujer que nunca se había sentido atraída por ninguna mujer, aunque Quinn supuestamente era heterosexual y ahora estaba saliendo con una chica. Se mordió el labio, y cuando estaba dispuesta a decirle a Quinn que podía contar con ella, apareció una muchacha de cabello rojizo que era extremadamente guapa. Y sí, esa era Emma. La muchacha acababa de hacer su aparición con un movimiento rápido de muñeca mientras se colocaba un reloj de tonalidad plateada.

Llevaba un traje, y es que era abogada de una compañía importante de la ciudad. Levantó la vista, deteniéndose al ver a dos chicas desconocidas en su casa con su novia, con la que había tenido una fuerte discusión la noche anterior. Intentó relajar el gesto de su rostro, acercándose con paso vacilante aunque firme, colocándose al lado de Quinn, la que sonreía con timidez y pidiéndole todavía disculpas con la mirada.

― ¿Quinn? ¿Quiénes son estas dos chicas? ―Preguntó con tranquilidad, sonriendo de la manera más cordial que pudo a las dos extrañas que estaban en su casa.

―Perdona, cariño, pero ha sido todo un poco…Desconcertante, lo admito―Confesó la otra con gesto cariñoso, abrazando a su novia por la cintura, besando sus labios castamente.

Agradeció estar delante de las otras dos porque así Emma no se atrevería a apartarle ni montarle ningún número. Rachel apartó la mirada, incomprensiblemente dolida por el hecho de que Quinn pareciese estar feliz con una mujer, y más con esa que no le traía muy buena espina. Frannie, en cambio, no veía nada desagradable en la chica, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba su hermana. Un poco de estabilidad emocional y alguien que la quisiera y apoyase en todo. Una sonrisa se apoderó de la menor de las Fabray a la vez que en el rostro de la mayor, que se separó con gesto romántico de su novia, acariciándole el rostro sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que la pelirroja se quedase estática ante ese comportamiento tan inapropiado por parte de Quinn delante de las otras dos.

―Quinn, estamos delante de gente―Señaló con obviedad, mientras que su novia negaba con la cabeza, un poco divertida, debía admitir, del comportamiento de la muchacha.

―No pasa nada. Son de confianza, cariño―Señaló―Esta es mi hermana, Frannie. Te he hablado a veces de ella.

El rostro de Emma se descompuso en una mueca de sorpresa. No se esperaba encontrarse con la que era su cuñada a efectos técnicos en su casa, sobre todo al saber que Quinn no había sabido nada de ella en dos años. Pero eso no hizo que se inclinase y depositase dos sonoros besos en el rostro de la menor, que correspondió con el mismo énfasis y agradecimiento por el recibimiento.

―Encantada, Frannie. Yo soy Emma, la novia de tu hermana.

―Ya me he imaginado―Dejó claro la rubia con una sonrisa exactamente a la de Quinn―Hacéis una pareja perfecta, mis felicitaciones. Quinn, parece que has encontrado a una buena chica.

―Eso sin lugar a dudas―Musitó la rubia con gracia, sonriendo encantadoramente y haciendo que el poco enfado que quedaba en Emma se disipase―No me imaginé nunca el estar presentando a mi novia a mi hermana.

―Esto tenía que pasar, aunque no lo creyeses―Señaló Frannie con cierto acierto, sonriendo cálidamente a Emma que correspondió al gesto de la misma forma.

― ¿No deberías llamar a alguien? No sé, una compañera de trabajo o algo. Ya sabes… Par avisar de que estás aquí y demás.

Frannie asintió, un poco cohibida, dirigiéndose hacia donde Emma le había señalado que estaba el teléfono. Se acercó, tomando el auricular entre sus manos mientras se giraba, encontrándose con la mirada de Rachel, que la sonreía para tranquilizarla. Las tres esperaban a que Frannie hablase, mirándose entre ellas. Y sucedió.

Frannie pulsó el botón de colgar, pero se quedó con el auricular en la mano, sonriendo amablemente con el fin de evitar que ninguna de esas chicas sospechase que estaba mintiendo. Su rostro se contrajo.

― ¡Hola, Ali! ―Exclamó fingiendo una conversación con una persona que si existía o no era relevante en esta historia―Era para avisarte que ya he llegado, ¿de acuerdo? Ya estoy con mi hermana aquí, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte. Todo está bien―Hizo una pausa teatral―De acuerdo, un beso. Y cuídate, ¿vale?

Las otras sonrieron mientras que Quinn carraspeaba, acercándose a Rachel y tirando de ella con cierta fuerza de voluntad. Cómo amar a una mujer y presentarle a la persona que querías era una de las cosas que demostraba que Quinn Fabray era una de esas muchachas que merecían la pena. Una sonrisa se acomodó en su rostro, fingiendo que todo estaba bien para que al final, su mirada se clavase en los ojos oscuros de Rachel. Esta la correspondió en la mirada, y sintió como su corazón vibraba de puro placer. Tragó saliva, irguiéndose, para acabar tirando de la chica y colocándola en frente de su novia, la que observaba a Rachel con cierta curiosidad y, en cierto grado, temor. Una sonrisa se conformó en su rostro intentando apaciguar toda su alma.

―Emma, quería presentarte a Rachel. Fue una persona que resultó ser bastante importante en mi vida a su manera. Fue como una especie de amiga para mí. Rachel, esta es Emma, mi novia.

Las dos se quedaron mirándose detenidamente, analizando la una a la otra. Emma tragó saliva al comprobar que la morena era mucho más guapa de lo que había supuesto. Y que, claramente, era la mujer que traía loca a la que era su novia. No pudo evitar estremecerse y quejarse de dolor por dentro. Sabía perfectamente que si no estaba atenta, esa mujer le robaría al amor de su vida, y era algo que no tenía pensado permitir. Quinn era su novia, a la mujer que quería por encima de todo y por la que había luchado mucho por tenerla a su lado, y no pensaba perderla por una chica que había aparecido después de estar cinco años sin dar noticias. Lo tenía claro. Sonrió, tendiendo su mano, que era observada por el gesto de Rachel.

Una sonrisa se acomodó en el rostro de la morena, aunque esta tampoco parecía muy conforme con el gesto de su la otra. Por una extraña razón que ella desconocía, no le agradaba esa mujer. Pero nada de nada. Y no quería saber nada de ella más allá de lo que Quinn le contase. Pero tenía claro que no permitiría que esa muchacha le hiciese daño a su amiga, y algo le decía que no era juego limpio. Aceptó el gesto, tomando la mano y estrechándola con fuerza. El enfrentamiento entre dos titanes acababa de comenzar.

Anastasia se acomodó en el sitio junto a Marta, la que observaba atenta la escena mientras que Santana se sentaba en frente de las dos chicas con cierta curiosidad. ¿Acaso habían descubierto algo que le dejaba a ella en una posición comprometedora? Porque en tal caso, debía de ser que sabían la verdad. Su verdad. Se removió incómoda, esperando no tener que sacar su mal genio para sobrellevar esa conversación con las dos chicas, aunque no comprendía que hacía una de ellas allí, si no era una inspectora de policía, aunque se podía imaginar que habría insistido en acompañar a la castaña. La morena no parecía de ser esas chicas débiles que se dejaban llevar por el temor o por el miedo.

―Sed directas, por favor. ¿Qué es lo que queréis? ―Acabó soltando Santana, siendo extremadamente amable. Más de lo que solía ser, aunque su gesto demostrase lo contrario.

―Quería hablar contigo… No nos has contado toda la verdad―Exclamó Anastasia bajo la atenta mirada de Marta―No habías mentido.

―No he mentido en nada. Solamente que no quise decir una cosa que era personal. Pero no mentí al decir que no me agradaba Marley.

― ¿Mantuvo una relación con…?

Santana apartó al mirada, sintiendo como su corazón se estremecía de dolor ante el recuerdo de como la rubia que había mantenido una aventura con esa chica. Solo una noche, y que la rubia le había pedido perdón y clemencia. Pero ella no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos de nuevo, no con la confianza que antes sentía en ella. Un gesto devastador y un dolor en el pecho que podía con su alma. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que asustó a las otras dos, que no sabían cómo comportarse ante ese hecho. La muchacha parecía ser muy distinta de lo que ellas creían.

― ¿Yo? No. No me crea tan estúpida de mantener una relación con esa chica estando enamorada.

―Entonces…

―Fue Brittany la que pasó una noche loca con esa chica. No yo. Nunca me cayó bien, y no me atrajo, pero parece que a mi novia sí. Bueno…Lo que seamos, ni siquiera yo lo sé.

―Por eso has roto con Brittany…

―La quiero―Aclaró con seriedad, fijando su mirada en las dos chicas―La quiero, y mucho. Más que a nada en este mundo. Quizás por eso no hemos roto. Porque no me veo capaz a dejarla en sí. Pero no puedo estar a su lado aunque fuese un desliz. Mi confianza en ella se perdió.

― ¿Y Marley? ―Inquirió Marta por primera vez en esa conversación.

―Marley era una zorra que se encaprichó de Brittany y se aprovechó de esa situación para acostarse con ella. Nada más. Y sí, la odio, pero eso no me convierte en asesina. Además, esa muchacha estaba en el segundo piso cuando fue asesinada, y yo no estaba allí. ¡Las cintas de vídeo lo demostrarán! ¡Estuve todo el rato con Quinn y no me separé de ella!

―Pero nos mentiste y no nos contaste la información. Joder, Santana…

La muchacha apartó la mirada de nuevo, tragando saliva. Le era doloroso hablar de ese tema, y esas dos chicas debían comprenderlo. Debían de hacerlo porque querían a alguien, y querer significaba dolor, felicidad, sufrimiento, pasión, y demás paparruchas que incluso a ella le hacían gracia. Tragó saliva, volviendo a clavar su mirada en el rostro de ambas chicas para acabar abrazándose a sí misma, mordiéndose el labio mientras que una lágrima traicionera se escapaba de su párpado, deslizándose por su rostro, mancillado por la tristeza y que estaba a punto de romper en llanto.

― ¿Qué querías que dijese? ¡Oh, mi novia, el amor de mi vida, que me quiere mucho, me ha engañado con otra! Por favor, que parece más de un culebrón que de otra cosa.

― ¿Y no la has perdonado? ―Quiso saber Marta, más preocupada por la latina que por el hecho de que pudiese ser una asesina.

― ¿Cómo perdonar eso?

―Pero…La quieres…―Dejó escapar Marta.

― ¿Tú serías capaz de perdonar a la persona que quieres todo?

―Con el tiempo, sí.

― ¿Acaso has vivido esto? ―Inquirió Santana.

―No, pero sé de lo que hablas…Y te puedo asegurar que se puede perdonar a esa persona que quieres si te lo propones…Yo lo he hecho.

Y entonces, Anastasia la miró, con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho. Marta también giró su rostro, encontrándose con los ojos claros de Anastasia, que parecían estar envolviéndola en una burbuja que le haría volver a un mundo de ensoñación. Tragó saliva, quedándose casi sin respiración. Se mordió el labio, apartando la vista para calmarse y seguir la conversación con la otra chica, que parecía percatarse de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

―Me alegro por ti. Pero yo no puedo, o al menos, necesito algo de tiempo.

― ¿Y Marley? ¿Qué era? ¿Lesbiana?

―Bisexual. Creo que estaba pasando una mala situación personal y fue cuando se lanzó a Brittany…

― ¿Por qué no nos ha dicho nada? ―El silencio se apoderó de las tres, y Marta no pudo evitar sonreír.

―Se lo dijiste tú, ¿verdad? ―Santana miró a la chica de ojos azules―Se lo dijiste tú, porque te preocupas por ella.

―Supuse que si ella decía que había tenido una loche loca, la atosigaríais mucho con el tema y ella lo que quiere es olvidarlo, eso es todo.

―No creo que pueda olvidarlo, Santana, y menos después de lo que eso ha provocado―Aseguró Anastasia―Creo que deberías hablar con ella y…

―No te metas donde no te llama nadie, y menos a sabiendas de que no eres la persona ideal para hablar de ello―Ante esas palabras, la castaña bajó la vista, algo dolida, mientras que Marta se removía incómoda en su sitio.

―Era solo un consejo.

―Deberías entonces seguir tus propios consejos, Anastasia. Ahora, por favor, me gustaría estar relajada en mi casa. Ya os he dicho todo. Y si me queréis juzgar por odiar a la otra, intentadlo―Sentenció con fuerza Santana.

**Nota de la autora:** Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí dejo el capítulo. Tenía mucho pendiente que entregar, son la una casi de la mañana, ando aghotada y acabo de terminar el capítulo, así que ya enseguida me iré a acostar. ¿Qué os parece? Yo creo que más o menos todo ha quedado claro. En el próximo capítulo, otro detalle relevante de Marley, pero este capi voy a tardar en subirlo porque...Va a ser otro comos si fuese doble (por lo que canción de por medio xD) Espero que os esté gustando todo por ahora. Un beso y gracias por la paciencia ;)


	14. A thousand years

El silencio parecía apoderarse de la habitación con cierta tranquilidad. Anastasia dejó escapar un suspiro mientras seguía mirando algunos de sus documentos. Miró al reloj, esperando que su compañera de trabajo hiciese acto de aparición. Tragó saliva, pensando detenidamente en todo lo que estaba sucediendo con ese caso, pero lo único que pensaba era en el hecho de que todo parecía ser muy sencillo, pero había datos que se escapaban a su control más rápido de lo que llegaba a pensar.

Tembló, un poco alterada mientras que dejaba los papeles a un lado. No pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en esos días. Un asesinato de alguien que clamaba justicia y el aparición de una mujer que logró que su mundo se alterase de alguna manera u otra. Suspiró un poco, encantada, mientras que rememoraba esos momentos que a veces se le hacían interminables. ¿Qué pasó con esas tardes de verano, cogiendo las bicicletas y perdiéndose por el parque de la ciudad? ¿Qué sucedió para que ya no existiesen esos momentos entre ellas dos? Risas, tonterías y palabras suaves, delicadas, sencillas. Encendió el aparato suyo de música, y empezó a sonar una canción que hizo que todos sus sentidos se estremeciesen por completo.

―_Heart beats fast. Colors and promises…_

― _¿Dónde está Anastasia?_

_La voz de Marta resonó bajo la fuerte música del baile que se estaba celebrando en medio del pabellón del instituto. Estaban en su tercer curso, y se veían ya casi como verdaderas adolescentes en un baile de mayores. La joven de cabello oscuro la buscaba con necesidad mientras que sus otras compañeras la miraban con cierta diversión._

―_Estará con el novio…―Dejaron escapar con una risotada malévola que no se escapó a la morena, pero que prefirió no hacer caso. Anastasia le había prometido que estaría con ella en ese baile, y la creía. Siempre la había creído en todo ese tiempo― ¿Por qué no vas a bailar con David?_

_Y la muchacha se giró, percatándose de que el chico no quitaba la vista de encima de ella. Volvió a voltear su rostro, evitando el encontrarse con la mirada del muchacho, esperando a que su amiga la sacase de ese infierno que era el baile ese. Nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de fiestas, más que nada porque era vergonzosa y no se le daba bien bailar, pero por su amiga era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Su corazón era el que lo hacía, latiendo más rápido de lo normal, quedándose sin respiración cuando estaba a su lado. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, con rabia, y ante todo, con dolor. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho?_

―_Marta…―Llegó a escuchar no muy lejos de ella. Tragó saliva, girándose de nuevo para sonreír forzosamente ante la encantadora sonrisa del chico que la observaba a lo lejos y que se había decidido a hablar con ella― ¿Sabes que estás preciosa? Mucho más guapa, aunque es difícil…Siempre lo estás._

―_Gracias…―Se sonrojó ante esas palabras, esperando que todo fuese una tontería y que la dejase marchar― ¿Quieres algo?_

―_Era para ver si venías a bailar conmigo…Y después podríamos a ir a dar una vuelta y hablar tranquilamente. No me gustan mucho este tipo de fiestas._

_Marta sonrió un poco, aunque más pareció una burla que un gesto de sinceridad y comprensión. David no era de esos chicos que se quedaban en casa por las noches ante el aburrimiento de ir a tomar algo con sus amigos. Más bien, era todo lo contrario. Suspiró, un poco aburrida, y pensando una excusa para poder salir del paso y librarse del chico, que pese a todo, era muy agradable y simpático con ella. Y daba igual que fuese por intereses del chico y que después, si conseguía lo que pretendía, la dejaba tirada. Estaba por ahora siendo simpático y la bondad de la chica, que en la adolescencia era extrema, hacían que permaneciese allí sin llegar a dejarle de lado._

_Pero había algo que hacía que Marta fuese capaz de comportarse como una maleducada y le dejase al chico con la palabra en la boca. Y esa, era Anastasia. La muchacha se adentró por la puerta y se dirigió a una zona oscura de todo el lugar, sentándose en el suelo para quedarse pensativa. Pero su soledad siempre podía tener una fisura, y cuando levantó la vista, la clavó en los ojos de su mejor amiga, la que miró por un momento al chico y con una disculpa, le indicó que había algo que reclamaba su atención._

―_Se lleva muy bien con su amiga, ¿no? ―Inquirió con un tono molesto David a las amigas de Marta―Parece que esté enamorada de ella o algo―Soltó con rabia, mirándolas a las otras, que tampoco parecían muy encantadas con el hecho de que Marta siempre estuviese bajo las órdenes de Anastasia._

―_Tranquilo…Nos apañaremos para separar a esas dos. Y cuando eso suceda, tendrás el camino libre para salir con ella―David las miró sin entender._

― _¿Qué es lo que pensáis hacer? ―Preguntó con interés. Una sonrisa misteriosa apareció en el rostro de una de ellas._

―_No te preocupes…Nosotras nos encargaremos. Tú, solamente espera…_

_David sonrió satisfecho, quedándose en silencio mientras se colocaba al lado de las otras dos chicas, sin poder apartar la mirada de Marta, la que se acercó y se quedó de pie en frente de la que era su mejor amiga, una castaña que parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos. Se quedó ahí, sin saber muy cómo comportarse y pensando que, quizás, su amiga necesitaba estar sola. Después de todo, quizás estar hablando con David le ayudaría a comprender de verdad sus sentimientos y sensaciones, aclarándose así su sexualidad._

―_Marta, espera―Escuchó salir de los labios de su amiga, quedándose sin respiración cuando se giró para encontrarse con los ojos de tonalidad miel de la chica―No te vayas, por favor…Quédate conmigo―Marta sonrió._

―_Eso siempre…―Musitó con suavidad, sentándose a su lado entonces, quedándose bajo la oscuridad del pabellón. Nadie parecía poder verlas, y eso era casi algo que ambas agradecían._

_Se miraron en silencio, sin saber muy bien la razón del por qué las dos se sentían incómodas, como si hubiesen acabado de descubrir que entre ellas había una tensión difícil de sobrellevar. Los labios de la morena se entornaron en una mueca extraña, tragando saliva mientras que su amiga permanecía en silencio._

―_Stephan me ha dejado―Soltó de repente, haciendo que Marta entreabriese los labios, sorprendida, y ante todo, preocupada por su amiga._

_Tenía claro que la quería, y por esa razón, aunque le doliese, estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de que fuese feliz, y si era al lado de otra persona, le ayudaría aunque le matase por dentro. _

―_Anastasia, yo…Lo siento mucho… Sabes que puedes contar…_

― _¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? ―Inquirió con un tono fuerte―Que no me duele…Ni siquiera lo lamento. Hasta se lo agradezco, ¿sabes?_

―_No…No te entiendo._

―_Creía que me dolería, pero no ha sido así―Musitó con fuerza mientras clavaba su mirada en la de su amiga, ladeando la cabeza de vez en cuando con gestos sencillos que encantaban a la morena―No me dolería como…_

― _¿Cómo qué? ―El silencio se apoderó de ellas― ¿As?_

―_Cómo te echaría de menos a ti si te alejases de mi lado. Me he dado cuenta cuando Stephan me ha dejado de que todo es muy frágil y que lo podemos perder a cualquier movimiento, pero no quiero perder a alguien tan importante como eres tú._

_Las palabras dejaron a Marta en silencio, sin poder evitar sonreír ante las palabras de la castaña, que cogió la mano de su amiga con cierta fuerza, sonriendo con cordialidad y con cariño, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro. Se quedaron en silencio las dos, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, pero Anastasia se apartó un momento, mirando detenidamente el rostro de Marta, con tanto cuidado que hubiese sorprendido a cualquiera._

_¿Qué es la atracción? ¿Qué es el amor? Eran preguntas que desconcertaban a todas las personas, pero sobre todo a las dos chicas que se encontraban en la esquina de ese pabellón. Un momento de silencio. Las respiraciones incrementándose, acelerándose, siendo sabedoras de todo aquello que parecía estar a punto de suceder. Disfrutar de un juego denominado amor._

_Sus miradas conectaron en cuestión de segundos, y en tan solo un segundo, un instante, un silencio, sus bocas ya se habían encontrado con tal suavidad que parecía que ni siquiera se habían llegado a tocar. Sus narices se rozaban ligeramente en ese mero contacto de sus labios. Era un juego de seducción en el que la mano de Anastasia seguía acariciando la de Marta con cuidado, sin dejarse llevar por ese miedo que le atenazaba el alma. Su amiga, en cambio, creía que se iba a morir del puro placer. Su mano se deslizó por el brazo de Anastasia, que se mantenía rígido ante esos contactos que le proporcionaban los dedos de su acompañante. Sentía el aroma inundando sus fosas nasales, y un vacío apoderarse de ella. No eran los besos de Marta como los de Stephan. _

_Los del chico parecían perfectos, provocantes, seductores. Los de Marta, en cambio, le proporcionaban un vacío que le hacían marearse por completo. Pero había una gran diferencia que asustó a la castaña, y mucho. Los besos de su amiga le hacían feliz, pero de verdad. No eran perfectos, pero que se moviesen sobre los suyos con inexperiencia causaban una ternura y una felicidad que hacían que su cuerpo se estremeciese por completo. ¡Maldito el placer el de las carnes! ¿Tanto le gustaba ese beso? Sabía que sí, porque no era capaz de separarse de su lado._

_David, que no podía apartar la mirada de las dos, se sorprendió al percatarse de que se estaban besando. ¡La chica que le gustaba! ¡Besándose con otra mujer! ¿Qué narices era eso? Se quedó congelado, en su posición, llamando así la atención de Anastasia, que se separó bruscamente de Marta, levantándose y saliendo por la puerta del pabellón. La morena se quedó sin aliento, percatándose de todo lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, cuando quiso levantarse para ir a buscarla, la mano fuerte del chico la detuvo._

― _¡Déjame ir!_

― _¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Te has besado con ella!_

― _¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿Estás loco, David?_

―_Te he visto, Marta, así que será mejor que no te muevas si quieres que tu pequeño secreto permanezca a salvo. Y créeme, no creo que a tu amiguita le venga bien que todo el mundo sepa de vuestra…Amistad._

― _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

―_Que me dejes demostrarte que te puedo quitar esa tontería―Susurró con una sonrisa coqueta, inclinándose―Que me dejes ver que estoy completamente enamorado de ti―Y entonces, la besó. Al menos, no había sido su primer beso._

―_I will be brave_

― ¿Estás bien, Marta?

La mujer se quedó en silencio, mientras que Rachel la observaba con cierta precaución, sin saber si decirle algo más o, simplemente, quedarse allí, escuchando la respiración calmada de su amiga. La morena levantó su mirada, clavándola en los ojos negros de Berry, que se dejó caer a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Estaba pensando…

― ¿En qué? ¿En Anastasia? ―Recibió un golpe de su amiga, que solo era capaz de sonreír― ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me golpeas? No he preguntado nada malo…

― ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal con Quinn? ¿Y su novia? ¿Es una estúpida como me imagino?

―No…Parece la novia perfecta, pero sé que no lo es. Pero lo único que sé de fijo es que se nota que quiere a Quinn…Además, ¿a qué viene eso?

―A que quedarías tú mejor con nuestra rubia predilecta…

― ¿Te estás dando cuenta de que eres una tonta? ¿Cómo voy a salir con Quinn? Es una mujer―Marta la miró con las cejas levantadas y mucho interés.

―Ya… Hola, estás hablando con una mujer que… ¡Oh! ¡Espera! ―Sonrió exageradamente, haciendo que Rachel riese un poco― ¡Qué le gustan las mujeres! ¡Oh Dios mío, Rach! ¡Alucina! ¡Tienes a una lesbiana al lado tuyo! ¿Cómo se siente al estar tan cerca de una especie en extinción?

― ¡Qué tonta eres!

―Ahora en serio, Rach… ¿Y qué que sea una mujer? Tus padres, te recuerdo, que son dos hombres. ¡Hasta mi abuela parece tener un romance con su mejor amiga! ¡Es todo muy fuerte! ¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor de todo? ―Rachel negó con la cabeza―Que acabaron juntas…

― ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

―Mi tía abuela, Teresa, está en una clínica por Alzheimer…Voy a visitarla todos los meses. Mi abuela Ana estuvo con ella cuando empezó a tener la enfermedad, antes de su muerte.

―Entonces…No lo entiendo.

―Mi abuela Ana vivía con mi abuela Teresa, pero no sabía que era porque fuesen parejas. Teresa estaba aún casada en aquel entonces y mi abuela Ana siempre había parecido una mujer de esas que tenían relaciones con muchos hombres. O eso me decía mamá, aunque es cierto que nunca la vi con nadie que no fuese Teresa.

―Así que acabaron juntas y felices… ¿Te imaginas a ti con Anastasia llegando a la vejez juntas? ¡Sería tan bonito!

―Menos lobos, caperucita.

― ¿Qué sucede? ¿No la quieres o qué?

La pregunta se quedó en el aire, mientras que Marta dejaba las hojas que tenía en la mano. Qué estúpida era esa maldita pregunta. Y la respuesta todavía lo era más. Claro que la quería. Tanto que le dolía todo el alma, sobre todo al volver a ver esos ojos que algún día le hicieron quedarse sin respiración. Unos labios que se apoderaron de los suyos en ocasiones que nunca hubiese creído. Un amor que le hizo sufrir por todo, y a la vez, ser feliz como nunca antes lo había sido. ¡Claro que la quería! Incluso eso era una cosa muy fácil. No la quería. La amaba. Con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. La amaba.

―Creo que no hace falta que conteste a la pregunta.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Qué más da todo lo que sucedió? Ella te quiere, y tú a ella. ¿Cuál es el problema?

―No es tan fácil, Rach… ¿Crees que para mí es fácil de olvidar todo lo que pasó y…?

―Yo solo sé que ella quiere estar contigo y que tú quieres estar con ella ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ¿Cuál es el problema?

―Que no podemos hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido.

―Pero podríais…Mira, hacemos una cosa. Si ella te pide de ir a dar una vuelta, dile que sí. ¿Qué puedes perder?

― ¿El volver a salir herida? ¿El volver a sentir mi corazón hecho pedazos? No quiero volver a sufrir…Tengo miedo, Rachel.

La morena se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia la salida, girándose para ver a su mejor amiga sentada con el diario de su abuela entre sus manos. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, pensando que, después de todo, no tendría razones para decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. Pero sabía que su amiga solo necesitaba el aliento suficiente como para hacer eso.

―Pues solamente tienes que ser valiente, Marta. Ser valiente y no dejarte arrastrar por el miedo.

Salió de allí, haciendo que Marta mirase de soslayo el lugar que antes había ocupado su amiga. En parte tenía razón. ¿Y si era valiente? ¿Y si luchaba por todo aquello que, de alguna manera, quería con todas las fuerzas de su corazón? ¿Y si olvidaba todo aquello que había sucedido entre ellas dos?

"_Cariño, no puedes dejar de luchar por todo este sentimiento que nos embarga de alguna manera u otra. ¿Son imaginaciones mías el hecho de que nos muramos cada vez que nos alejamos? Dime que no es mentira esa mirada que nos dedicamos la una a la otra en esos momentos en el que la una parece dejar de ser de la otra. Quiero pensar que esto es una maldita pesadilla. Un sueño del que me voy a despertar acogida entre los brazos de tu hermano. Una pesadilla que me haga suspirar y hacer ver que nada de eso sucederá. _

_Pero, mi amor, lo único que consigo es hacerme más daño, y sobre todo, que este incremente cuando me percato que tú también sufres por lo mismo. He soñado muchas veces que las ataduras no podrían con nosotras. Que llegaríamos a vivir nuestro amor de verdad. ¿Cuándo sucederá eso, Teresa? ¿Seré yo, que veo cosas donde no las hay? ¿Seré yo la que vea, sumergida en las pesadillas, que tú me quieres con toda la fuerza de tu ser? ¿Por qué cuando le beso a él, por mucho que lo saboree con necesidad, también te veo a ti? Soy una mujer que disfruta del hombre, pero que se enamora de otra mujer. _

_¿Cómo ser valiente si tú quieres esconderte de mí? ¿Cómo luchar por un amor que parece llevado al fracaso? Quizás es que no sea tan fuerte como mucha gente piensa. Como tú mismo piensas. Te quiero, Teresa. Te quiero con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, y sin embargo, tú pareces enamorada de Héctor como la princesa de su príncipe. Pero no soy yo la que te dedica miradas más que intensas. Y esas caricias que me hacen derretirme entre tus brazos. ¿Qué delirio me has provocado, García? ¿Por qué no podía ser Alfonso el que me hiciese sentir todo esto en mi interior? Mis dos grandes amores, y solamente siendo tú la que se había apoderado por completo de mi corazón._

_¿Siempre viviremos así? ¿Las dos fingiendo que no nos importamos más de lo que hacen dos simples amigas? ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que fingir que no eres mi mayor prioridad? Que poco me importan los demás mientras tú estés bien. Que mi felicidad poco me interesa mientras tú estés bien. ¿Te amo? Creo que sí, aunque las creencias me sacan de quicio. ¿Te quiero? Por supuesto. ¿Seré valiente? Lo intentaré, pero solamente por ti. En el amor, pensándolo, la valentía ni siquiera es una opción."_

―_One step closer_

_Ana se colocó al lado de la que era su mejor amiga, a tan solo unos pasos de ella con una sonrisa extensa en su rostro. La morena no parecía haberse percatado de ese detalle, por lo que se sorprendió cuando su amiga le golpeó con la cadera de manera divertida, cogiendo una de las cajas que cargaba la menor con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción. ¡Y menuda sonrisa la de la hija del dueño! Una de esas sonrisas con dientes blanquecinos que te hacían quedarte en silencio. Unas ideas confusas que se apoderaban de la morena, que frunció el entrecejo bajo la sonora carcajada de su mejor amiga, que la miraba con pura satisfacción._

― _¿Me podrías devolver la caja, Ana? ―Preguntó con tono monocorde y sin ánimos Teresa, no pudiendo evitar sentirse mal por el hecho de que la castaña descompusiese su rostro. Pero no era nada fácil dejar a la Rivas sin su arma de mujer._

―_Es mucho peso, para ti, Teresa… ¿Me dejarías ayudarte? Si no te vas a hacer daño._

― _¿No puedes no tener razón por una vez? ―Inquirió la morena con tono molesto, haciendo que la castaña sonriese con más fuerza. Ya sabía que tenía que hacer ese día._

―_Siempre tengo razón. Soy tu jefa, así que, por favor, carga tú una de las cajas y yo con la otra._

_Y abrió con gesto elegante la puerta del ascensor. Llevaba su melena perfectamente recogida en un moño típico en ella. Pero se notaba que el buen tiempo estaba volviendo por Madrid cuando veías a Ana, que llevaba un vestido rosa sin mangas, que dejaba ver así su perfecta piel, algo oscura, aunque parecida a la de su amiga, que eran de tez algo oscura, aunque no a un nivel muy intenso. Más bien, la descripción era que no eran tan blancas como lo eran otras personas. Teresa no pudo evitar sonreír un poco mientras que las dos entraban en el pequeño ascensor._

_Cerró la mayor la puerta con un movimiento de mano y esperaron, dando al botón. De repente, y como si le hubiese iluminado a una de ellas la luz, sonrió como una estúpida, ladeando la cabeza._

― _¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpidas que somos? ―Teresa la miró sin comprender―Cargamos las cajas en el ascensor. Podríamos dejarlas en el suelo mientras esperamos, ¿te parece?_

_Teresa sonrió extensamente al fin, haciendo que la castaña se quedase en una parte aliviada por el hecho de que su amiga ya parecía ceder a todo lo que le estaba diciendo. Se preocupaba por ella, tanto que ese día había estado pendiente de la morena, que parecía haber resucitado de la muerte para volver a visitarla. Sabía que estaba pasando por un mal periodo en su casa ante la detención del padre de su amiga, pero tenía claro que su amiga tenía que animarse un poco más. Encima, sabía que había algo más de lo que ella no era consciente, y que parecía volver loca a Teresa, que se había distanciado un poco de ella. Ya no estaba tan cariñosa y cercana como antes. Algo le sucedía. Era consciente de ello._

―_Las jefas nunca se equivocan―Señaló entonces, haciendo que Ana asintiese._

_Se arrodillaron, dejando las cajas en el suelo y quedándose las dos así. Teresa posó sus manos en la superficie de la caja, posando un poco su barbilla con el gesto pensativo y algo entristecido. Su mejor amiga la observaba con atención, deseando saber que le pasaba por esa mente tan misteriosa para ella. A veces, tenía la sensación de que la conocía demasiado bien, y sin embargo, otras veces se quedaba algo desconcertada. Esperaba que su amiga le contase todo lo que pasaba en su corazón, pero le parecía que quedaban secretos en su interior que le gustaría conocer. Más bien, lo único que quería saber era lo que pasaba por la mente de Teresa García, y si algún día lo conseguía, daría todo su dinero por eso._

― _¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?_

_Su mano tomó la barbilla de la morena, haciendo que se girase para mirarla a los ojos y, así, conseguir que esos ojos negros le contasen todo lo que sucedía. Y esa sonrisa que empezaba a amanecer en su rostro se congeló al ver la negrura de las pupilas de su amiga, cuyo rostro parecía más serio de lo normal. Pero no era solamente eso. Era como su corazón se aceleró cuando se percató de que los ojos de la García se posaban en los suyos con sumo cuidado, pareciendo tantear el terreno entre estos y sus labios, que se entreabrieron casi por el hecho de que su amiga los estuviese observando de esa manera que le llamaba la atención. Algo que conocía muy bien. El hambre. El deseo. Teresa García deseaba a Ana Rivas de tal manera que cualquiera se acabaría sorprendiendo._

_Un poco más cerca, pensó entonces la castaña para al final acabar los labios de ambas mujeres chocando entre sí. Los labios de Teresa eran más gruesos que los de Alfonso, y mucho más deliciosos. Cálidos. Temblorosos. Dulces. Y para Teresa todo eso era un mundo. Un mundo de miedos y de sensaciones que le hacían sentirse por una parte feliz. Sus párpados se entrecerraban con suavidad ante ese contacto. _

_Pero tan rápido como había comenzado, ese beso se terminó. Se separaron con cierta suavidad, abriendo los ojos la morena y percatándose de lo que había sucedido. Las mejillas sonrojadas de Ana. Su propia respiración agitada. Los labios hinchados… ¡Había besado a Ana! ¡A la que seguramente sería su cuñada! Y no era eso lo peor, sino el hecho de que le había gustado, y demasiado, esa experiencia. Por primera vez, se había sentido viva. Pero viva de verdad. Los besos de Héctor ni siquiera habían logrado despertar ese ardor que existía en su interior._

―_Yo…―Logró decir entre susurros, clavando sus ojos negros en el suelo bajo la mirada de Ana, que se apartó un poco sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La morena no se lo echaba en cara. Ella estaba muy asustada. Todavía más―Yo…Lo siento…Lo siento mucho…No sé lo que me ha pasado…_

_Ladeó la cabeza, dejando escapar el aire de entre sus labios, un poco impresionada por lo que acababa de suceder entre ellas. Se habían besado. Como una mujer besaba a un hombre. Y eso, era un pecado. Un maldito pecado que se pagaba con el desprecio de la gente. Y con el de Ana. Seguramente que su amiga ya no iba a dirigirle más la palabra. Que entre ellas, esa amistad, había acabado._

_Pero, de repente, sintió como la mano de Ana volvía a sujetar su barbilla, haciendo que la levantase un poco para poder volver a mirarla a los ojos. Allí solo fue capaz de encontrar la amabilidad y la ternura por parte de la Rivas, que solo era capaz de intentar transmitirle un cariño y un amor que pocos podían llegar a comprender. Un algo que hacía que el corazón de Teresa se acelerase a una velocidad sorprendente. Se quedó casi sin respiración cuando la Rivas sonrió un poco. _

―_Me ha gustado…―Dejó escapar Ana con suavidad, haciendo que Teresa la mirase sorprendida. No se esperaba esa aclaración de su amiga._

_Y volvió a suceder. La castaña se inclinó sobre su amiga para volver a besar esos labios con delicadeza. Los suyos carnosos sobre los de la morena, que se quedó inmóvil, cerrando los ojos al instante de que sintió el tacto de la suavidad y del amor sobre ella. Las dos iban levantando sus rostros a la par, sintiendo que su nariz rozaba la mejilla de la castaña, a la vez que la nariz, más perfilada que la suya, se posaba sobre su pómulo con cuidado, saboreando ese beso que se estaba produciendo. Se separó con cierto cuidado, sin dejar de sonreír con cierto encanto, seducción, ladeando esa sonrisa con un toque que dejaba claro que era ella, Ana. _

_Y cuando Teresa abrió los ojos, se asustó de ver a su amiga tan cerca, pero ante todo, de que le hubiese gustado ese beso tanto como le había gustado a ella. Se levantó con velocidad, percatándose de que el ascensor se había detenido. ¿Y si les había visto alguien? Se abrió paso de entre las cajas y salió de allí, dejando en la soledad a Ana, que se levantó para posar su espalda en la pared del ascensor._

_Se quedó en silencio, sin poder entender que era lo que había sucedido para acabar en esa situación. Solo tenía claro que había saboreado los labios de su mejor amiga, y que le había hecho sentirse completamente llena. Una satisfacción que no creía que sentiría en mucho tiempo. Se removió en su sitio, decidiendo finalmente salir de allí para ir a buscar a Teresa y aclarar así las cosas. Lo que Ana no sabía es que su vida iba a ser un continuo tira y afloja entre ellas dos. _

―_I have loved you for a thousand years._

―Emma, quería hablar contigo…

La voz de Quinn se hizo escuchar muy cerca de la pelirroja, aunque esta seguía sumergida en sus informes sobre el siguiente caso que estaba dispuesta a tratar. La muchacha se quedó en silencio mientras que sus ojos se posaban en las líneas que estaba leyendo, pero sin mucho concentración. Quería olvidarse por un momento de todo eso de lo que había pasado esa mañana, acogiendo a su cuñada y conociendo a esa chica que lo único que había logrado era despertar sus celos. Se había percatado de la mirada de su novia hacia esa chica y, debía admitirlo, en ese momento, no quería saber nada de nada de esa chica que parecía ser la diva del teatro.

―Estoy algo ocupada, Quinn―Dijo al fin, quitándose las gafas con cuidado mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro―Tengo que entregar este trabajo para mañana.

― ¿De qué es? ―Quiso saber la rubia, arrodillándose a su lado y mirando a esos papeles esparcidos por toda la mesa. Emma sonrió un poco sin poder evitarlo.

―Es sobre un caso que estamos tratando. Una mendiga ha sido acusada de asesinato. La vamos a defender.

― ¿Podéis ganar?

―Es muy difícil, pero al menos pretendemos conseguir el indulto. Ya sabes. Que no pase cadena perpetua ni nada.

―Contigo seguro que lo conseguiréis―Musitó entonces Quinn, posando su mano sobre la de la pelirroja―Perdóname.

Emma levantó la mirada, apartando sus manos con el fin de no caer en las garras de la ternura que Quinn le proporcionaba, pero cuando su novia se las volvió a tomar, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, clavando sus ojos en los verdes de la rubia, que no podía dejar de sonreír pese a todo. Le encantaba que su novia se preocupase tanto por ella.

―Quinn…

―Tenía que haberte avisado de todo. De que iba a venir mi hermana, pero yo misma me enteré demasiado tarde. Igual que te quería pedir perdón por lo otro. Tienes razón. Deberías haberme acompañado, y yo, pues fui una tonta.

―Quinn…

―Solamente quiero que sepas que te quiero. Mucho. Y no quiero que estemos así, peleadas.

―Quinn… ¿Rachel es alguien importante en tu vida? Quiero decir…Me ha dado la sensación de que es algo muy relevante para ti. Que no podrías vivir sin ella.

―Rachel fue una persona que influyó mucho en mi vida, es cierto, pero si lo que te preguntas es si entre ella y yo surgió algo, puedes estar tranquila, porque no. Fue la novia de un ex mío. En realidad, ha estado con dos chicos con los que estuve yo.

― ¿En serio? ―Inquirió Emma con curiosidad, dejando a un lado el enfado.

―Me ayudó con lo de Beth, aun siendo yo con ella una cabrona. Le hice la vida imposible, y ella me dio su apoyo con el embarazo.

― ¿Por qué lo hacía? ―Quinn se quedó en silencio, encogiéndose de hombros―Lo siento. Quizás me he pasado un poco en la discusión, pero…Es que me dolió mucho que no me lo contases, Fabray.

― ¿Fabray? Me gusta cómo suena…―Musitó con cierta gracia, haciendo que su novia se riese un poco―Lo siento de nuevo. Para la próxima, no haré nada parecido, te lo aseguro.

―No hace falta que me asegures nada Quinn. No necesito nada de eso para saber que lo que necesito es que estés conmigo. Lo único que me hace feliz es estar a tu lado. Si no quieres que los demás lo sepan, de acuerdo. Lo único que me importa es que me dejes cogerte de la mano cuando salgamos a pasear. Que me dejes quererte sin escondernos. Que me dejes amarte amándome a mí.

Una sonrisa extensa se formó en el rostro de la rubia, que tomó el rostro de su novia para depositar un intenso beso. Uno de esos de las películas que hacían que la gente se quedase sin respiración. Fabray entonces, quitó las gafas de la pelirroja y las dejó en la mesita, sonriendo coquetamente mientras que la seguía besando, deslizando sus manos por la espalda de su novia para librarse de esa cremallera de ese vestido que tan bien le quedaba a la mujer.

―Quinn…Necesito trabajar…―Pidió entre los labios de la rubia. Dejó escapar un gemido que fue acallado por los labios de su chica―Es urgente…

― ¿Y no le puedes dedicar un rato a tu novia? Creía que me ibas a dejar estar un rato contigo, mi amor…Además, se nota que tú también lo deseas…

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada, deslizando sus brazos por el cuello de la otra chica, apoderándose de sus labios con intensidad, siendo levantada por la ribia, que tiraba de ella para poder dirigirse a su cuarto y terminar con ese encuentro ferviente con la otra. Pero cuando sus labios parecían estar a punto de fusionarse en uno, el móvil de la inspectora sonó, haciendo que la pelirroja rodase los ojos mientras se separaba un poco de ella.

―Tu móvil, mi amor…

―En otro momento, no me hubieses detenido… ¿Qué ocurre? ―Inquirió pícara.

―Que después me quedo con las ganas, y ya no quiero estar así la mayoría de las noches―Se volvió a colocar las gafas―Cógelo. Sé que te mueres por ello.

―Puede ser algo importante―Se encogió de hombros―Pero tranquila. Hoy te voy a hacer tocar el séptimo cielo―Musitó pícara― ¿Diga?

― ¿Inspectora Fabray? Soy el forense Anderson. ¿Está usted ocupada?

―Puede hablar tranquilo. ¿Es sobre el caso de la muchacha del club?

―Sí, inspectora. Hemos descubierto algún detalle más.

― ¿Es relevante?

―Depende de cómo lo considere usted, pero yo creo que sí.

―Hable entonces. ¿Qué pasa? ―Se quedó en silencio, esperando pacientemente. El hombre parecía estar buscando los papeles― ¿Perdone?

―Sí, es que tenía los documentos aquí y no… ¡Ajá! ¡Ya está! Pues…Resulta que la mujer estaba embarazada.

―Espere… ¿Embarazada? ¿Cómo que embarazada? ―Emma levantó la mirada, curiosa. Hizo un gesto, indicándole que no se preocupase.

― ¿De cuánto tiempo?

―De tres meses.

Quinn, entonces, se quedó en silencio.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Parecía que no iba a aparecer pero lo hago. Siempre xD El caso es que al fin tenemos beso…A doble partido xD A mí me encanta Marta, en serio, se me hace encantadora, y en mi mente mucho más, aunque Anastasia tiene su encanto, ¿no? Luego los familiares de Marta y luego pues que…Emma estaba embarazada, así que… ¿Alguien se puede imaginar que pasará?

**Contestaciones:**

Monica13: Pues Frannie oculta una dura realidad que se sigue viviendo pese a todo, y ella va a ser el caso. Pero no penséis nada horrible xD Gracias a ti por comentar :) Un beso ^^


	15. Despedidas ¿eternas?

― ¿Entonces te vas a ir? ―Inquirió con intención de saber Rachel, mientras que su amiga hacía una pequeña maleta mientras no podía dejar de sonreír. Le hacía gracia que la morena se preocupase tanto por ella― ¿No puedes esperar al próximo fin de semana? Iba a ir esta tarde con Tina de compras, y quería presentaros de manera adecuada.

―Mi padre me ha llamado, Rach, y necesita que esté presente. Mi abuela Teresa se encuentra muy mal, y…Necesitan que este fin de semana esté al lado de ellos. Pero el lunes estaré de vuelta. Lo sabes.

Rachel sonrió un poco, acercándose para abrazar con fuerza a Marta, la que se dejó arropar por los brazos de la que era su mejor amiga. Se estremeció al percatarse de que estará dos días sin saber nada de su amiga, y mucho menos, de Anastasia. Sin embargo, le había pedido a la morena que le enviase algún mensaje por si necesitaba algo, y por supuesto, si le sucedía algo a la castaña. No quería que nada malo les sucediese, y alejarse tanto de la diva en esos momentos tan difíciles no era plato de buen gusto, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Su relación con su abuela Teresa era totalmente contraria que con su abuela Ana. Teresa era una mujer de carácter, pero con ella la suavidad era de manera natural. Era una especie de cariño que le proporcionaba la mujer lo que hizo que el carácter de Marta fuese así de suave, así de abierto, así de luchador. La fuerza venía por parte de la familia de su abuelo paterno, y por tanto, de la línea de aquella mujer que siempre le había apoyado en todas sus decisiones, incluso cuando salió del armario delante de la familia. Fue la primera que le dio su apoyo, y aunque ahora comprendía la razón, eso no quitaba el hecho de que ella estuvo allí, explicándole esos detalles de los que estaban encargados sus padres pero que, por razones claras, no eran capaces de comentar con ella. Quizás por falta de inexperiencia. Puede que porque en el mundo actual no se estaba preparado para tratar bien ciertos temas con hijos homosexuales. Y no por culpa de ellos, sino de la sociedad. Pero su abuela Teresa la entendió a la perfección.

Cuando la familia comprendió lo que le sucedía a su abuela, todos se volcaron en ella. Esos periodos olvidadizos, donde la memoria parecía ir perdiéndose poco a poco, incrementaban en frecuencia e intensidad, dejando a todos desconcertados y ante todo, asustados. Olvidaba las recetas de sus maravillosos postres caseros. A veces no reconocía a las personas que estaban a su alrededor. Aún recordaba cómo le sentó a su abuela Ana el hecho de que Teresa no la reconociese un día. Aún rememoraba como se encerró en su despacho, desolada, herida, quizás más de lo que ella en su momento captó, y que ni siquiera fue capaz de comprender. También escuchó como la morena se adentró un rato después, cuando la otra se lo permitió. Se preguntaba que habría sucedido en esa habitación. Ahora, al saber un poco de qué iba el asunto, podía imaginarse como la otra la abrazaba, o la besaba, y la pedía perdón.

Todo se había perdido, comprendió Marta cuando era joven, y aunque ya no era una adolescente, y menos una cría, comprendió que seguía siendo igual de ingenua. Pero fue esa noche. Esa noche que se apoderaba de sus pensamientos cuando dormía lo que hizo que ella cambiase. Aún rememoraba las caricias por todo su cuerpo. La piel deslizándose bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Dejó escapar un suspiro bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel, que sonrió un poco.

―La vas a echar de menos, ¿no?

―Puede…En fin, será mejor que me marche. El lunes estaré aquí de nuevo. Llámame si necesitas algo.

―Espero que lo de tu abuela sea solo un susto―Aseguró Rachel con certeza.

Había conocido una vez a Teresa. Un día que Marta necesitaba cuidar de la mujer, que fue un poco antes de ingresarla en la clínica. La mujer era simpática. La recordaba con una personalidad alegre, aunque se notaba que era algo forzado por la inminente falta de su cuñada. Incluso, observando atentamente, uno se podía percatar que el brillo de los ojos de la mujer parecía haberse apagado, como ese fuego que se apagaba ante la tempestad. Aunque no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cómo había pensado que ella era la novia de su nieta. Y también de cómo Marta se sonrojaba ante las cosas que decía la anciana, que sonreía extensamente. Decía que le recordaba a su hermano, Alfonso, porque también se picaba enseguida con esas cosas. Y la morena bufaba, con un gesto parecido al de la mujer que estaba sentada al lado de ella.

―Yo también lo espero, Rach. Yo también lo espero―Dejó escapar con gesto solemne mientras que salía del piso con una pequeña maleta.

Llevaba un gorro de lana colocado sobre su espeso cabello, moreno, aunque con los rayos de ese día soleado, parecía que el color se aclaraba algo. Se encaminó por la calle, pensando en cómo sería ver a su padre, o a su madre. ¡O incluso a su hermana menor! Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, haciendo que todo lo demás dejase de resultarle un poco molesto. Podría ver a su familia, y olvidarse por un momento de esa castaña que había vuelto su vida paras arriba. Sí. Era la hora de olvidarse un poco de todo. De ser, simplemente, ella.

Frannie de dejó caer en el sofá mientras que la puerta del piso se abría de par en par. Una Emma llegaba del trabajo algo cansada, y se veía que tenía que haber tenido un mal días. La menor de las Fabray se quedó mirándola preocupada, toqueteándose de mientras los dedos por la mera situación que estaba pasando. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja, intentando que la rubia no se preocupase. Si había algo que Frannie hubiese heredado del carácter de su hermana era el hecho de dar importancia a todo. Incluso a una tontería como la de ella. Una sonrisa se conformó en el rostro de la menor, que se hizo a un lado, invitando a su cuñada a que se sentase a su lado. Esta sonrió, dejándose caer a su lado.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Inquirió curiosa Frannie, sin poder evitar titubear. Era cierto que era la pareja de su hermana, pero aún le seguía intimidando el fuerte carácter que parecía poseer la chica, que suspiró un poco.

―Ha sido un duro día de trabajo. El caso que estaba llevando se ha complicado más de lo que esperaba―Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración― ¿Y tu hermana?

―Debe de estar en la comisaría, supongo―Se encogió de hombros―Enseguida volverá.

La pelirroja asintió, levantándose y mirando de reojo a su compañera del silencio. ¿Debería preguntarle cómo estaba? Tenía que sacar a la luz una conversación, pero no quería importunar a la chica, que al fin y al cabo, no tenía por qué estar hablando con ella. Se debatió por unos instantes lo que tenía que hacer para, al final, decidirse por intentar abordar a la chica y preguntarle un poco. Al fin y al cabo, era la hermana de su novia. Era algo normal que se interesase por ella, ¿no?

― ¿Y tú como estás, Frannie? ―La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa agradable.

―Bien…Bueno, no me puedo quejar. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, pero…Me gusta. Encima mi hermana y tú os estáis comportando de maravilla conmigo. Hubiese entendido que no hubieses querido que me hospedase con vosotras.

―Mujer, es normal, ¿no? Somos cuñadas, además de que toda persona que sea importante para Quinn será bien recibida en esta casa.

―Sí, ya me ha dicho mi hermana que no te llevas nada bien con su amiga, Anastasia―No pudo evitar reír ante el gesto de la otra―A mí me cae bien.

―Créeme, es que no la conoces a fondo…Pero aunque me caiga mal, es amiga de tu hermana, así que yo lo respeto y procuro no estar presente delante de ella. Eso es todo―Señaló con una sonrisa radiante, lo que hizo que la otra se estremeciese, un poco azorada―Igualmente, eso no sucede contigo, muchacha. Me caes bien.

―Y tú a mí. De verdad―Emma comprendió que las palabras de esa chica eran sinceras, cosa que le alivió. No quería tenerla en su contra, y menos con la aparición de la morena―Y te conozco de poco, pero sé que algo te preocupa. Algo mucho más que un caso del bufete en el que trabajas.

―Vaya…Pareces más avispada de lo que creía―Señaló con una sonrisa agradable, aunque ligeramente incómoda―Es solamente el caso.

―Puedes contar con una mano amiga si lo necesitas―Se señaló a sí misma―Rachel me cae bien, ¿sabes? Pero sé que quieres a mi hermana de alguna manera, y no eres una mala persona.

Emma apartó la mirada, con el corazón por dentro a punto de estallarle. ¿De verdad que no era una mala persona? Cerró los párpados, con los recuerdos agolpándose en su interior. Las palabras de su padre, diciéndole que era una inútil, que era una estúpida. Se estremeció al pensarlo, tragando saliva y sonriendo, haciendo que la sonrisa se contagiase en el rostro de Frannie.

―Me lo voy a tomar como un cumplido eso―Señaló al fin con gesto afable, haciendo que la otra soltase una sonora carcajada.

―Deberías tomártelo como un piropo. No me malinterpretes, pero creo que hay alguna persona que otra que no piensa eso.

― ¿De verdad? Bueno―Se encogió de hombros―supongo que no todos pueden pensar lo mismo de una persona, ¿no crees? Unos pensarán que soy la mujer más horrible que han conocido y otros que soy un encanto. Hay de todo en esta vida.

―Pareces tenerlo claro.

―Las personas somos así de simples, pequeña―Musitó con una sonrisa cómplice, mientras que la otra soltaba una pequeña risa. Hacía tiempo que nadie la denominaba así, no al menos con cariño y ternura―Estaba pensando que podríamos salir a pasear. Necesitas retomar el contacto con tu antigua ciudad, y yo tomar un poco el aire.

― ¿Estarías dispuesta a salir conmigo fuera? ¿De verdad?

―Ni que fueses alguien a quien odio con toda mi alma―Musitó con tono de broma―Ve a buscar tus cosas, que te espero aquí.

Frannie se levantó con rapidez, pero con un gesto, se le descubrió la camiseta. Emma se quedó sorprendida ante lo que había visto, aunque rápidamente apartó la mirada, esperando que la rubia no se hubiese percatado de ese detalle. La menor se dirigió hacia su cuarto con cierta rapidez mientras que la otra se quedó a un lado, cuyo rostro se había descompuesto. ¿De verdad le tenía que pasar todo eso a ella? De nuevo, los gritos se apoderaron de su mente con fuerza. Los recuerdos de nuevo parecían que iban a poder con toda su alma, y las ganas de perderse en otro mundo aumentaban cada vez más. No se percató de la presencia de la menor, que apareció con una sonrisa en el rostro.

― ¿Vamos? ―Emma sonrió, algo forzada, levantándose.

―Abrígate, por favor.

―No soy una niña―Musitó furibunda, cogiendo su comando con sutileza mientras avería la puerta.

Emma suspiró, un poco agotada, mirando a su alrededor. Tendría que hablar más tarde con Quinn y contarle lo que acababa de ver. Pero ahora solo debía calmarse y mantener una conversación con ella. Tenía que contarle sus conclusiones, aunque las voces de su mente y los recuerdos del pasado le hacían pensar que todo se solucionaría poco a poco. Ella lo sabía. Pero algo en su interior le hacía pensar que si dejaba que eso pasase, no se lo perdonaría. No porque no le importaba si tenía que ver con ella misma, pero no si era algo relacionado con Quinn. Suspiró, cerrando la puerta con llave. ¿Cómo le diría a su novia que su hermana tenía un moratón que parecía de gran tamaño? No lo sabía.

Rachel tiró de Tina con fuerza mientras que las dos se movían en la gran tienda, que tenía numerosas salas, una de las cuales se encontraba vacía. Aprovecharon para adentrarse en ella y poder coger las ropas que se encontraban allí, observando atentamente cada prenda. Rachel cogió una fina camisa de tonalidad amarilla, propia casi de ella. Pese a los años, no había dejado de llevar ropas parecidas a esas. Era para así recordar lo mucho que le gustaba ser así de sencilla, sin importarle las posibles críticas de los demás. Era fiel a sí misma, y no tenía por qué dudarlo.

― ¿Cómo crees que me queda? ―Inquirió Tina son una sonrisa extensa en el rostro. Una sonrisa se acomodó en el rostro de la morena.

―Creo que te queda genial.

Era un vestido de color rojo pasión, que dejaba la espalda descubierta. Sus piernas con ese vestido sería resaltadas, que estaban igual de torneadas que las de la diva, aunque las de Rachel eran mucho más maravillosas, por decirlo de alguna manera. La mujer sonrió un poco sin poder evitarlo, estremeciéndose ante la situación. Se extrañaba mucho de que estuviesen allí, en silencio, sin que nadie se atreviese a pasar a la sala. Tragó saliva, un poco sorprendida por ese hecho, para escuchar así un ruido que hizo que su corazón se detuviese.

Se giró, retrocediendo y así acercándose poco a poco a Tina, a la que cogió del brazo para que se acomodase a su lado. La oriental en un principio se iba a quejar, pero decidió callar cuando se percató de la presencia de una figura desconocida. Era de estatura similar a ellas, y su rostro se veía cubierto por un gorro que estaba agujereado lo suficiente como para que pudiese ver a través y respirase. Se quedaron ellas congeladas, retrocediendo las dos juntas, aunque al chocar con algo, se distanciaron.

Una distancia que salvó a Rachel para siempre de una muerte. La figura levantó la pistola, sin tiempo a nada más. Apretó el gatillo con seguridad. Después, fue un segundo de silencio, hasta que resonó el cuerpo inerte de Tina cayendo al suelo, golpeándose con este de tal manera que si, hubiese sobrevivido, aquello acababa de rematarla. Pero no estaba viva. No podía estarlo. No después de aquel disparo que le atravesaba la frente, y que hacía que la sangre se derramase por todo el suelo, como si de un río se tratase. Rachel gimió, asustada. El dolor era algo amargo que se hacía paso, pero los instintos podían antes con ella. Tragó saliva, y cuando volvió a clavar su mirada en el rostro de la persona que se ocultaba bajo una máscara, algo hizo que su corazón se sobresaltase.

La figura mantenía la mirada fija en ella. La severidad y la pasividad que parecía demostrar hacía que ella se asustase todavía más. Esperaba odio. Esperaba asco. Esperaba repugnancia. Pero nunca pasividad o incomodidad. Levantó la pistola, aunque no parecía decidirse si dispararla o no.

Rachel volvió a caminar hacia atrás, llegando a una parte del lugar en la cual el cuerpo de Tina desaparecía de su vista, calmándola de alguna manera u otra. Se estrelló contra una de las estanterías de la ropa, lo que hizo que se tambalease, cayendo al suelo. Se estremeció, acorralándose a sí misma bajo la atenta mirada del individuo, que parecía sospesar si matarla o no. Debía admitir que no estaba dentro de sus planes encargarse de ella, pero tampoco esperaba que la otra chica estuviese a su lado.

Había hecho todo lo posible para lograr que la gente se marchase de allí. Con sutileza. Con amabilidad. Fingiendo que era una parte del personal y que, por ciertas razones, esa tienda se iba a cerrar. Y allí estaba, en la soledad de la tienda, en la que casi nadie entraba ya, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su interior. Ya podía tachar a una víctima más de la lista. A todas esas personas que se habían ocupado de fastidiar la vida de las personas inocentes. No pudo evitar relajarse ante ese hecho. Levantó el arma, apuntando a la cabeza de Rachel.

―Lo siento…―Susurró. La voz era suave y aterciopelada, pero en un grado que se le hacía irreconocible. No estaba segura de sí era alguien a quien ella conociese. El aliento se escapaba de sus labios.

Cerró los ojos, esperando una reacción a algo. Pero no sucedió nada. Nada de nada. Todo se quedó en silencio. ¿Estaría muerta? ¿le habría llamado Dios? ¿Ya había llegado su hora? Su corazón aún latía bajo su pecho, y aunque la sangre fluía a una velocidad más rápida, se veía que estaba bien. Que todo estaba absolutamente bien. Abrió los párpados, y se acurrucó un poco más de manera inconsciente. Pero abrió los labios cuando se percató de que la pistola ya no le estaba apuntando a ella. Sino a otro lado.

Y giró su rostro, quedándose conmocionada. Quinn se encontraba al otro lado, con otra arma en la mano, manteniendo una lucha visual con el agresor. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido. Todo ya no parecía correr a contrarreloj, aunque así fuese. ¿Qué sucedería? ¿El agresor la dispararía? ¿Se intentaría marchar? ¿Y Quinn? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? Le preocupaba acabar muerta, pero cuando en su mente se barajó la posibilidad de que disparasen a la rubia, la angustia se acomodó en su interior. Se moriría si le pasaba algo a ella. Solamente a ella. A su dulce Quinn.

Poco le importaba que no fuese el momento adecuado de pensar en esas tonterías. Eran sus tonterías, y quería a esa condenada rubia que, incluso en ese momento, se veía la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Y hermosa no era la palabra siquiera. Era mucho más que eso. Tragó saliva, con el corazón en un puño. ¿Y si se atreviese a lanzarse contra la figura? ¿Y si conseguía evitar que le hiciesen daño a la inspectora mientras que ella era herida? Prefería eso que verlo en Quinn. Lo tenía decidido. Si hacía falta, se lanzaría en su ayuda.

Pero no hizo falta nada de eso. Con un movimiento ágil, golpeó a Quinn, haciendo que se tambalease pero sin llegar a caerse, huyendo de la zona del lugar del crimen con rapidez. No se molestó siquiera en seguirlo, ni en llamar a Anastasia. No le daría tiempo a pillar a esa persona. Suspiró, cogiendo su arma del suelo mientras que se la guardaba, tensa, girándose asustada para acercarse a todo correr a donde Rachel, arrodillándose a su lado mientras que sus manos, sin oposición por la voluntad de la morena, se deslizaban por sus mejillas, como tanteando que todo estaba bien.

― ¿Rachel? ¡Oh Dios mío! ―Se lamentó Quinn con pesar. Rachel solo pensaba que tenía que decirle lo de Tina, pero las palabras no eran capaces de escaparse de sus labios― ¿Estás bien? Dime por favor que estás bien.

―Estoy…Bien―Logró articular sin muchas fuerzas, fijando sus pupilas en las verdes de Fabray, que la miraba con preocupación y cariño. Más bien, se podía decir que era amor.

―Creía que te habría sucedido algo…Me estaba volviendo loca―Confesó, arrepintiéndose después de las palabras. Pero era verdad. Si le llegaba a suceder algo a la morena, sabía que no sobreviviría ella a nada.

―No me ha pasado nada, Quinn.

Pero eso no importó. La rubia la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, sin dejarla siquiera respirar. Pero eso no le preocupaba a Rachel. No si tenía el cuerpo de la rubia tan cerca del suyo. La devolvió el gesto, deslizando sus manos por su espalda, sujetándose a las prendas de ella con fuerza, cerrando son necesidad los párpados, y, por qué no, disfrutando del aroma que desprendía la rubia. Esta se separó, mirándola con severidad.

―Deberías ir al médico. Voy a ir a avisar a alguien―Pero cuando se quiso levantar, la mano de Rachel la retenía.

―No, por favor―Ya no existía el cadáver de Tina. Ya no existía una persona enmascarada que había estado a punto de matarla. Solo estaban ellas dos. Rachel y Quinn. Quinn y Rachel―No me dejes sola…Por favor―Suplicó.

―Nadie te va a hacer daño, Rachel. Te lo prometo―Aseguró la muchacha con firmeza.

―Gracias…―Susurró la morena.

Y el sonrojo se apoderó de la rubia, pero ninguna de las dos eran capaces de separarse. Se encontraban más cerca de lo normal, y Quinn quería salir corriendo de allí. Sabía que si seguían en esa situación, acabaría cediendo a algo que no se podía permitir. Tenía que pensar en Emma. La que la quería. Pero con Rachel tan cerca, todo parecía imposible. Podía percibir como el cuerpo de ella se movía, pausado por su respiración. El rostro de la morena, que parecía acercarse poco a poco al de ella. Podía ser solo un roce y…

―Quinn…―Dejó escapar suavemente Rachel.

Y en ese preciso instante en el que dos mujeres parecían haber conectado sus almas en sí, Anastasia hizo acto de presencia.

**Nota de la autora**: Os doy permiso para matarme. Pero esta vez, no ha sido excusa de tiempo, sino de enfoque. Quería que este capítulo marcase un antes y un después. En dos sentidos. En el primero, para que se vea que mi historia va a tratar muchos puntos, demasiados. Me gusta abrir muchos hilos en las historias, para que sean tratados. Y debo admitir que mi fascinación por los hechos macabros es algo raro, pero me gusta tratar estos temas porque, al fin y al cabo, la actualidad en ellos existe. Y si lo habéis leído, os podéis imaginar que es por casi toda la parte de la historia. En el segundo sentido es que, a partir de ahora, la tensión sexual no va a ser solamente entre Marta y Anastasia ;) Yo lo dejo caer, pero aunque en este capítulo ha sido muy sutil, diré claramente que el amor Faberry empieza ya de por sí ;) Por eso he tardado. Quería darle un buen enfoque. Algo que me dijese "sí, ahí está el principio de algo que puede ser maravilloso". Y encima, os he metido otro asesinato. ¿No soy genial? (No hagáis caso, pero me motivo en las notas de autora xDDD) En fin, un beso y gracias por haber leído hasta aquí con interés.

**Comentarios para las personas que no tienen cuenta**:

**Monica13**: Me alegra de que te gusten Ana y Teresa ;) ¡Oh! Emma...Es que Emma creo que va a levantar sentimientos muy pasionales xDDD Aparte de eso, pues...Yo soy lenta a la hora de plantear relaciones como Faberry. Ya veis, no se cuantos capítulos para un abrazo, un rubor, y un estremecimiento de corazones. Pero me gusta el amor lento. Soy rara. Pero bueno, por ahora, algo he dejado aquí. Un beso y gracias por comentar ;)

**lucyfaberry**: Jajaja me alegra de que no la odies. Emma es un personaje gris que, aunque más adelante la vais a querer matar, todo tiene una explicación. Una explicación que empieza con este capítulo, y va a necesitar mucha ayuda. Mucha. Así que, no la odies, porque...No voy a contar, pero no es mala ;) Pues...Creo que lo único grave que hizo fue estar por medio. Nada más. El diario no, más bien para situar a Rachel y a Marta en el camino adecuado. Me alegro de que te gusten Marta y Ana, aunque debo confesar que yo prefiero a Teresa (Marta es mía ya, Anastasia no es del todo de mi agrado xD) Joe...Pues... Lo irás descubriendo. Solo te puedo decir que van a volver a aparecer todos, porque van a tener algo de importancia en cada capítulo, al igual que otros tantos. Un beso y gracias por comentar :)


	16. Gracias por no odiarme

―Me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

Ana María abrazó a Marta con fuerza, haciendo que la morena se estremeciese entre los brazos de su madre. La mujer, de cabello igual de oscuro que su hija, se veía extremadamente cansada, o más bien, agotada.

Estaban todos reunidos en el hospital más cercano que había encontrado. Su hermana menor, Leticia, se levantó de un salto y se acercó a su hermana mayor, rodeándola con sus brazos después de su madre. Era de la misma edad que Rachel, y estaba terminando la carrera de medicina, o al menos, le quedaban menos años para ello. Se había trasladado desde España para poder ver a su abuela, y a veces se sentía Marta un poco culpable. Ella no hacía el mismo esfuerzo que su hermana, aunque era cierto que Leticia era más familiar que ella.

―Creía que no ibas a llegar―Musitó Leticia, separándose con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

La menor de las García era menos guapa que Marta. Su rostro no estaba tan bien perfilado, sus ojos castaños eran sencillos y sus labios eran algo gruesos. Su piel, al contrario que la de Marta, era mucho más oscura. Su constitución era algo más fuerte, y de estatura más alta, por lo que cuando la morena abrazaba a la castaña, su rostro chocaba contra el hombro de la menor. Casi parecía que Leticia era la mayor de las hermanas, cuando era lo contrario.

―He tardado un poco. El autobús se retrasó más de la cuenta―Dijo Marta, acariciando como pudo la mejilla de su hermana pequeña―Has crecido. Y mucho.

―Y tú sigues igual de enana que siempre―Saltó Leticia, permitiéndose un poco de humor en esos momentos tan duros de la familia.

―Sigo siendo una enana pero…―Iba a replicar Marta, pero fue interrumpida por su madre, que con un gesto, le indicó que entrase en la sala.

Tragó saliva, quedándose casi sin aliento. Volvería a ver a su abuela, pero no de la forma que ella estaba acostumbrada. Siempre había visto a su abuela Teresa con una fortaleza admirable, pero en ese día, lo que vería era a una mujer que luchaba por la vida o la muerte. Por seguir en ese mundo sin su amada Ana. Y algo en su interior le hacía pensar que, seguramente, Teresa estaría mejor allá donde estuviese su amada. Así sería feliz. Tragó saliva. No quería conocer lo que era perder a alguien al que amaba. "Ya lo conoces" se repitió a sí misma, pasando a la sala, en la que el silencio reinaba pacíficamente.

Se quedó sin respiración. La mujer se encontraba conectada a una máquina, la que llevaba su pulso. La que constataba que estaba viva. Pero su corazón se rompió cuando comprendió que Teresa se murió el mismo día que lo hizo su abuela Ana. Tragó saliva, con dificultad, sonriendo, intentando salir de esa amargura que parecía presentarse en su interior. Quería a esa mujer. Tanto que no quería saber cómo sería la vida sin ella. Sin sus sabios consejos. Sin sus palabras de aliento. Sin sus sonrisas extensas.

Pero lo peor fue el hecho de que estaba despierta. De que estaba a un solo paso de ella y no era capaz de moverse. No bajo los ojos negros de Teresa, que la miraban fijamente, con fuerza, con un brillo extraño que no le gustaba nada. ¿Sabría quién era? ¿Chillaría al no reconocerla? ¿Tendría miedo de ella? ¿O puede que supiese que era Marta, su nieta? ¿La nieta del gran amor de su vida? Porque lo tenía claro, para Teresa, Ana era el amor de su vida.

― ¿Ana? ―Se sobresaltó, encogiéndose un poco. Le había confundido con Ana. Con Ana― ¿Ana?

―Teresa…―Carraspeó, aclarando así su voz―No soy…

―Ana, ¿qué hago aquí? ―Marta se quedó en silencio, sospesando lo que hacer― ¿Ana? ¿Por qué estoy cubierta de cables?

―Te ha ocurrido un accidente―Musitó entonces, sentándose a su lado y cogiéndola de la mano―Pero ya ha pasado todo.

― ¿Un accidente? ―Parecía un poco perdida, confundida más bien― ¿Y mi niño? ¿Dónde está mi niño?

Marta se quedó congelada. ¿Su hijo? ¿Cómo que su hijo? Parpadeó varias veces hasta que pudo mantener su mirada fija en los ojos de Teresa, que parecía preocupada y, a la vez, ilusionada. Lo peor de todo es que no parecía haber sido un sueño. Ni un delirio en sí de su abuela. Teresa había estado embarazada. Iba a tener un hijo. ¿Qué ocurrió con él? Tembló, pensativa, mordiéndose el labio.

―El niño…No lo sé aún, Teresa. No sé qué ha ocurrido―Llegó a decir con un gesto serio, pero sin perder la ternura que parecía calmar a la anciana. ¿Cuántos años tendría en ese suceso?

― ¿Y Héctor? ¿Dónde está Héctor? ¿Y Alfonso? ―La ansiedad parecía apoderarse de ella.

―Todo está bien, a…Teresa―Rectificó a tiempo, permitiéndose acariciar su mejilla―Están…Creo que en la otra habitación―La muchacha miraba a su alrededor, muy confundida.

―Qué casa de reposo más rara.

―Es de las más modernas…Ya sabes que siempre me he preocupado por ti―Y esta vez era verdad. No solo por parte de ella, sino de Ana. Ana siempre se había preocupado por la morena, y esa no sería una excepción. Siempre quiso a Teresa. Siempre.

―Gracias, Ana…―Rompió a llorar, haciendo que Marta se sobresaltase. Eso se estaba escapando de sus manos―Lamento tanto todo lo que ocurrió…Debía haberte apoyado a ti. No tuvo justificación lo que hizo mi hermano, y sin embargo…Pese a que yo te di de lado…Estás aquí, conmigo, como siempre―Tosió, y Marta no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Ese amor era mucho más de lo que ella pensaba. Era un amor de los de verdad. De esos que hacían que Teresa pensase en Ana antes que en cualquier otra persona. Le gustaría vivir ese amor, como el de sus abuelas, aunque se estremeció al pensar que algo similar pudiese ocurrirle con Anastasia. Al pensar en ella, cerró los ojos, acariciando a la vez la mano de su abuela. Una sensación agradable recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en la castaña. Y en su rostro. Maravilloso rostro de facciones pequeñas y bien formadas.

De repente, el móvil empezó a vibrar en el pantalón de la morena, que bajó la mirada mientras que Teresa permanecía callada, como esperando que contestase a lo que le decía. Si fuese Ana, seguramente le hubiese dicho cualquier cosa. Pero ella no podía. Al menos había descubierto algo más por parte de su abuela. Y una de ellas era que Ana siempre estaba a su lado pese a todo.

―Será mejor que salga y te deje descansar―Susurró, mirando como el nombre de Anastasia aparecía en la pantalla del artefacto―Además de que yo también necesito tomar el aire.

Se inclinó con precaución. No quería que hubiese malentendido alguno, por lo que lo hizo de forma que sus labios se posasen sobre la frente de la mujer con ternura. Se apartó, con una sonrisa forzada, alejándose lo suficiente como para que no sucediese nada extraño. No sabía siquiera como era la relación de Ana y Teresa en esos momentos, y quizás, si hubiese sido la misma Ana, entre ellas dos hubiese surgido algo mucho más especial e íntimo. Algo que ella, por supuesto, no podía hacer. Se sintió un poco mal al percatarse de que había engañado a su abuela, pero le había dado quizás un momento que atesoraría la anciana hasta el día de su muerte. Que no estuviese allí esa persona que tanto había influido en la vida de esa mujer podía ser devastador. Lo sabía. Demasiado bien.

Pudo descubrir en los ojos de Teresa algo de dolor ante su indiferencia, pero era lo mejor. Se preguntaba si en ese momento, si hubiese sucedido algo parecido, Ana se hubiese comportado diferente. Pensaba que no, porque siempre había sido fría y distante, severa. Era igual que Anastasia en sus puntos. Incluso le hacía gracia el hecho de que se pareciesen hasta en el nombre. Debía ser así.

―Gracias, Ana―Musitó con la voz apagada la mujer―Te quiero…―Susurró muy para sus adentros, pero Marta fue capaz de escucharlo.

Sonrió, asintiendo, y saliendo de la habitación. Dejó escapar un suspiro entrecortado, acompañado de un último vistazo a la habitación. Leticia la observaba sentada, frunciendo el ceño, sin comprender nada, aunque supuso que no era nada fácil ver a alguien así. Pero Leticia no era tan sensible en esos asuntos como lo era Marta, y no se tomaba tan apecho la situación, por mucho que se preocupase por su abuela.

― ¿Anastasia? Estoy en el hospital―Soltó molesta, y sobre todo porque la chica la molestaba en esos momentos.

― ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? ―Quiso saber ella, y eso hizo que Marta sonriese, aunque rápidamente la borró al recordar todo lo que había sucedido entre ellas dos.

―Es por mi abuela, Teresa―Anastasia se quedó en silencio. Recordaba a esa mujer. La conoció el día en el que Marta se marchó con ella a la ciudad de Madrid, a seguir con sus estudios―No se encuentra muy bien.

―No lo sabía―Logró articular, tragando saliva.

― ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo, si hemos estado diez años sin saber la una de la otra?

―No porque yo quisiese―Replicó con fuerza Anastasia, haciendo que la morena se quedase en silencio.

¿Seguirían los reproches entre ellas? ¿Estarían así toda la vida? Sabía que no, y que tarde o temprano acabaría cayendo en los brazos de esa mujer. No sabía si acabaría herida, pero era consciente de que no podía seguir siendo indiferente ante sus muestras de preocupación. Mucho menos si la llamaba y lo primero era dejar todo de lado con tal de saber si a ella le había ocurrido algo. ¡Maldita Anastasia!

― ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan estúpidamente encantadora? ―Replicó entre dientes, haciendo que la otra se quedase callada. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ― ¿Me vas a contar lo que ha sucedido o lo tengo que adivinar con la bola mágica? ―Anastasia rio― ¿Por qué te ríes?

― ¿Te acuerdas de cuando éramos pequeñas? Yo me disfrazaba de la bruja negra y tú de la blanca, siempre con una bola de cristal en la mano―Marta no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante ese hecho, rememorando la infancia con esa muchacha―Eras encantadora, todo el rato con ella. Y diciendo que el futuro mío iba a ser muy bueno.

―Me acuerdo. Era una cría con muchas ilusiones. Muy ingenua, vamos―Señaló con una sonrisa―Me gustaba creer que podía saber el futuro, cuando eso no lo podía saber nadie.

―Decías que siempre íbamos a estar juntas. Siempre―Su voz se apagó en esa última palabra. Marta se tensó, carraspeando.

―Supongo que no acerté nunca―Susurró, con cierta pesadez.

―En el fondo, sí que acertaste de alguna manera u otra, ¿no? ―Dejó escapar la castaña―Ahora, incluso odiándome, estamos juntas―Rio con amargura.

―Yo no te odio. Nunca te he odiado―Señaló la morena con seriedad, a la vez que la mirada de Leticia se clavaba en ella― ¿Podrías decirme el porqué de la llamada? Leticia se está impacientando―Puso la mano sobre el móvil y miró hacia su hermana―Es Anastasia.

No hizo falta decir nada más. Leticia entre abrió los labios, algo sorprendida. No se esperaba esa afirmación por parte de su hermana. Sabía lo mucho que había sufrido por esa estúpida mujer. ¡Incluso se cambió de país! Pudo ver como el rostro de Marta intentaba hacerla desistir de su idea de preguntar, pero lo haría cuando esa llamada finalizase. Tenía mucho que saber, y tenía claro que si hacía falta irse con ella para que esa mujer no volviese a tocar ningún pelo de su hermana, lo haría.

―He llamado para comunicarte que…Rachel ha sido atacada.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué ha pasado?

―Un hombre entró en la tienda donde estaba con una amiga suya. Mató a esta, pero Quinn llegó a tiempo para evitar que Rachel sufriese algún daño.

― ¿Rach está bien? ¿Y Quinn? ¿Y tú? ¿Estáis bien, verdad? Dime que sí, por favor.

―Rachel está un poco alterada, y está con Quinn tomando un café para calmarse. Yo estoy bien. Llegué algo más tarde. Creo que…Interrumpí un momento―Confesó, haciendo que Marta sonriese―Seguro que ahora estás sonriendo.

―Siempre has sido así de oportuna. A veces me pregunto si me interrumpías con Sandra adrede o no.

―No voy a decir nada al respecto―Musitó Anastasia, algo seria ante la mención de esa chica―Te tengo que dejar. Gracias por no odiarme―Bromeó, colgando.

―Imposible odiarte…Sobre todo, con lo mucho que te quiero―Susurró Marta, apagando el móvil― Leticia, me voy. Tengo que volver a la ciudad.

― ¡No puedes irte!

―A mi amiga casi la matan―Respondió.

―Entonces, me voy contigo―Marta pestañeó, perpleja, sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba―No pienso dejar que esa zorra te haga daño.

Quinn dejó la taza de café a un lado, mirando como Rachel sorbía la suya, temblando todavía. Aún recordaba cómo había sido sentirla tan cerca de ella. La cercanía de sus cuerpos. El delirio de que algo surgiese en su interior, haciendo que se quedase en silencio cuando, de repente, fueron interrumpidas por su amiga. Y recordaba cómo tuvo que fingir que estaba viendo cómo se encontraba la morena, para así evitarse comentarios de su amiga, aunque sabía que al llegar a casa, la llamaría o algo y le pediría explicaciones.

Pensó un momento en Emma, y como debía de estar de preocupada. Miró el móvil, pero seguía sin recibir llamada alguna de la pelirroja. Y eso le asustaba. Y mucho. No creía que supiese nada, pero la incertidumbre le podía. ¿Y si Emma, simplemente, sospechaba algo y ya no quería saber nada de ella? ¿Y si había hecho caso a sus consejos y no se preocupaba? Prefería recibir un mensaje de ella, alarmada, que no saber nada de la chica. ¿Habría ocurrido algo?

― ¿No ha llamado? ―Quiso saber Rachel, preocupada por el gesto de la rubia.

Sin embargo, después de esa especie de momento que había surgido entre las dos, esperaba un poco más de complicidad, o de algo. No sabía de qué, pero de algo. Y sin embargo, se veía preocupada por su novia. Era lo normal, pero eso le dolía. Y más después de lo que había estado a punto de suceder. Porque sí, había estado a punto de besar a Quinn Fabray y esta no se había apartado. Y ella lo había deseado. ¡Lo había deseado! Aún no podía apagar ese sofoco que llevaba su cuerpo.

―No. Debe de estar con mi hermana o algo. O puede que un caso del bufete. Es abogada―Señaló Fabray.

―Dos amantes de la justicia―Señaló Rachel, sonriendo incómoda.

―Bueno, en verdad, Emma no es muy amante de eso. Pero se le da bien. Y hay una razón de porque es abogada, aunque nunca me la ha contado.

― ¿Y qué quiere ser?

―Le gustan las flores. Le gustaría, más bien, trabajar en una floristería―Rio un poco al decirlo―Emma es muy peculiar en sus puntos.

Rachel asintió. La risa de Quinn la relajaba, y mucho. Le hacía pensar que todo tenía solución, y que nada malo sucedería mientras ella estuviese a su lado. Es más, recordaba que se lo había prometido. Que nadie ni nada le haría daño. ¿Pero y si Quinn no podía prometerle eso? ¿Y sí era Fabray la que le hacía daño? Se estremeció con pensarlo. Quinn no le haría daño, no al menos adrede. Era ella la que estaba empezando a sentir algo por la rubia, no esta. Sin embargo, la esperanza crecía en su interior, alimentándose al percatarse de que pudo haber rozado esos labios y que no se hubiese apartado.

―Me imagino―Logró decir al fin, volviendo a tomar un poco el café.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras? Debiste de llevarte un buen susto.

―No es grato que te apunten con una pistola en la cabeza.

―Era más bien un revólver porque…―Se calló ante la mirada furibunda de la morena―Perdona. No quería aburrirte.

―No es que me aburras…Es que no me gusta que me hablen de armas, y menos cuando he tenido una casi en la frente―Señaló, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que se había olvidado de ella cuando la rubia se encontró tan cerca de ella―Dios…No sé cómo hemos llegado a este punto.

―Sabes que dentro de un rato te vamos a interrogar, ¿verdad? Que te vamos a hacer preguntas de todo.

―No ha sido más de lo que te he dicho.

―Ahora estás nerviosa. Quizás dentro de un rato estés más calmada y lo recuerdes todo mejor. Me voy a ir a hablar con Anastasia.

― ¿Serás tú quien me interrogue?

―Las dos. Así Anastasia puede saber mejor todo. Lamento que tuvieses que vivir esa experiencia―Tendió su mano, para que así la morena se la tomase―De verdad, Rachel.

―Gracias, Quinn…Gracias por tomarte tantas molestias conmigo.

Acarició la mano de la rubia con cuidado, sin apartar su mirada de la de Fabray. La rubia se quedó en silencio, disfrutando de los dedos de Rachel, que acariciaban el dorso de su mano con cuidado, con tranquilidad. Una sensación agradable se apoderó de ella. Creía que su corazón iba a arder en ese mismo momento. Y cuando sus labios se entre abrieron sin poder evitarlo, la morena esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que su ritmo cardíaco aumentase. ¡Qué sonrisa! De acuerdo, estaba cayendo en el amor con esa mujer sin poder evitarlo, teniendo novia, y con dos muertes de por medio. Eso sí que era un misterio, y lo demás son tonterías.

―No son molestias, Rachel.

―Aún ronda una pregunta en mi mente…

Pero cuando la iba a realizar, Anastasia hizo acto de presencia, un poco entristecida. Se detuvo, percatándose de como Quinn apartaba la mano unida a Rachel. Frunció los labios, mirando a su mejor amiga, que se levantaba para sonreírle. ¿Siempre interrumpía esos momentos o qué? Si con Marta lo hacía adrede, con Quinn no era el propósito. Y menos con su amorcito.

― Me voy con Anastasia para hablar. ¿Qué pregunta era la que te rondaba? ― "¿Por qué eres tan sumamente encantadora y me has enamorado tanto?

―Nada…Tonterías. No te preocupes, Quinn―Sonrió―Os espero, chicas.

**Nota de la autor**a: Capítulo más lento. ¿Qué será lo que ha pasado en la vida de Teresa y de Ana? Y bueno, la relación de las chicas evoluciona poco a poco :3

**Monica13**: Me alegro de llevar la historia bien. Poco a poco, por lo que procuro que todo vaya a ritmo aunque sea. Intentaré que la espera de Faberry merezca la pena, de verdad :3 Un beso y muchas gracias, como siempre, de comentar ^^


	17. Tentación

― _¿Estás bien?_

_Marta se quedó en silencio ante esa pregunta, sin desviar la mirada de la pared de color amarillo. La gente caminaba por el pasillo del instituto sin rumbo fijo, o casi perdiéndose entre el murmullo de las personas. La morena se estremeció, apartando la mirada para acabar clavándola en David, que la miraba con atención._

_Desde el día del baile, su relación con el muchacho creció de manera que ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo, aunque ella le dejó claramente que lo de ellos era una simple amistad, y aunque el chico parecía sentir algo por ella, no pasaba a más por su respeto y amistad. Y era algo que necesitaba por encima de todo. Sobre todo cuando su amistad con Anastasia se había enfriado tanto._

_La castaña ya no pasaba casi nada de tiempo con ella, e incluso llegaba a evitarla, y sus manipulaciones eran hasta tal punto que incluso Marta, la inocente de Marta, se percataba de las tretas que organizaba su amiga con el fin de poder evitarla y dejarla de lado. Y justamente eso era lo que más le ponía sobre aviso. Encima, para colmo, Sandra aprovechaba para indicarle que lo mejor era echar a Anastasia del grupo, porque les estaba haciendo daño a todas. Y Alicia, callaba, aunque estaba de parte de Sandra de alguna manera u otra._

_Y eso hacía que el estado de ánimo de Marta desmejorase mucho. Y eso al muchacho le preocupaba. Era consciente de la realidad de la chica, y aunque al principio le costaba asimilarlo, finalmente había entendido que esa era la razón por la que la chica permanecía en silencio, sin asimilar su propia realidad. Porque no debía ser fácil. _

―_Estaba pensando―musitó con fuerza la muchacha, carraspeando para sonreír al final―. Perdona, David―pronunció ella con un intento de tono inglés, haciendo que él se riese entre dientes._

―_Estoy preocupado por ti―susurró él, apoyándose en la pared junto a ella―. No quiero que estés tan desanimada. En verdad, no me gusta verte así. Me da sensación de que va mal algo y…_

―_Quizás lo va y es eso lo que a la gente no le gusta ver―señaló Marta con un suspiro de por medio―, aunque no lo sé, David. No tengo fuerzas de pararme a pensar en nada. _

_El muchacho la observó con cierta pena, sin poder evitar posar su mano en el hombro de la chica. Marta giró un poco su cabeza, pero sin llegar a levantar su mentón, observando el gesto del muchacho, el que le daba todo su apoyo pasara lo que pasase. No fue capaz de evitar esbozar una sonrisa, acompañada de un suave beso que él depositó en su frente, acariciando con su nariz su espeso cabello oscuro. Cerró los párpados por un momento, respirando con tranquilidad ante ese gesto que ese muchacho le había dedicado. A veces, se preguntaba por qué no le podía querer a él. Porque no a él, y si a ella. Dejó escapar un suspiro, que hizo que el chico se estremeciese al sentirlo. No se separaba de su lado. _

_Marta se separó de su lado, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Anastasia se encontraba hablando con Laura, una compañera suya de clase, que era perfecta. Incluso esa palabra sabía a poco refiriéndose a esa chica. Y era guapa. Muy guapa. El dolor y los celos podían con ella, que se agarraba más a David para poder controlar la rabia que sentía, como si de un clavo ardiendo se tratase. David tampoco pudo evitar mirar como las dos chicas hablaban, maldiciendo en parte a la castaña. ¿Por qué ella era la afortunada de tener el amor de la morena? ¿Por qué no él, que la quería con todas sus fuerzas?_

_La morena suspiró entonces, cansada, y ante todo, dolida. Se apartó del chico con una sonrisa y clavó sus pupilas azules en las del chico, que sonrió de manera ladeada. Era sensual de por sí, y por primera vez, Marta lo vio así. David podía ser sensual si se lo proponía, y aunque el chico no le atraía, en ese instante parecía ser todo lo contrario._

― _¿Estás bien, Marta? ―Quiso saber él, frunciendo el ceño, preocupado._

_Anastasia se giró entonces, mirando detenidamente la escena. La morena permanecía estática, observándole atentamente para, al final, ponerse de puntillas y besarle en los labios ligeramente. El cuerpo de David se tensó. No se esperaba esa reacción para nada. Y Anastasia tampoco se lo esperaba. Marta siempre le había jurado y perjurado que no sentía nada por ese chico. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué narices le estaba besando en los labios con tanta suavidad, como si de una princesa besase a su príncipe? Lo peor no era eso, sino que algo se removió en su interior. Un dolor que le hacía morderse los labios mientras que Laura ni siquiera prestaba atención al asunto, aunque se percataba de que su compañera si lo hacía._

_El roce era escueto, sencillo, sin mucho detalle que añadir. Era una especie de encuentro que el chico llevaba deseando desde hacía tiempo, que se le antojaba encantador. Algo que hacía que se derritiese en la boca de Marta, la que había cerrado los ojos para saborear ese encuentro de labios. Era muy diferente de lo que sintió con su amiga. Más bien, no sentía nada parecido a lo que llegó a sentir con ella. Pero David sabía dejarse llevar e ir a su ritmo, y eso hacía que el beso le agradase más de la cuenta. ¿Quizás era cierto y estaba confundida? ¿Y si era solo un lío de una adolescente de quince años?_

_Se separó de él un poco, dedicándole una sonrisa corta para acabar despidiéndose con su susurrante "gracias", y salió de allí con paso rápido, perdiéndose entre los alumnos, aunque con cierta rapidez se vio su cambio de ánimo, volviendo a la tristeza y la soledad. El moreno levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la dura mirada de Anastasia. Esta permanecía inmóvil, escuchando las palabras de la otra chica, aunque no la prestaba atención. Solamente podía mirar al chico que le había robado ese momento único con su mejor amiga. Quería ir a donde él y decirle que la dejase en paz. Que ella no quería. Pero mentiría si lo hiciese. Porque ella misma vio como el chico se dejaba besar por ella. Que el beso lo empezó ella. Marta. Su Marta. La que le aseguró que no le gustaba ese chico. Con la que compartió el beso más bonito que nunca se hubiese dado con nadie más que con ella. ¡Con Marta!_

_David carraspeó, recibiendo las palmaditas de su mejor amigo en el hombro, que sonreía un poco divertido y pícaro al ver ese beso que había compartido el moreno con la joven en el pasillo. Pero David no se sentía bien. Había recibido el mejor beso que nunca antes había sentido. Y encima con la chica que le enloquecía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero era consciente de que había actuado mal. Que la estaba sumergiendo en un pozo de dolor del que ella no sería capaz de escabullirse por sí sola. Que estaba haciendo que sufriese. Que sufriese por su propio egoísmo._

_Se apartó de su amigo y se acercó a Sandra, la que reía con Alicia, que parecía bastante feliz de haber visto que al fin Marta se lanzaba a por David. El muchacho tomó por el hombro a la chica y tiró de ella para hablar en un lugar más apartado, seguidos los dos por Alicia, que parecía contrariada y preocupada. David parecía molesto. Y eso no era nada bueno, porque al fin y al cabo, era el aliado más importante para que Marta y Anastasia se separasen al fin._

―_Dejadlo ya―soltó el chico con fuerza y severidad―. No tiene gracia._

― _¿De qué narices hablas? ―Inquirió con fuerza Sandra, soltándose bruscamente del agarre del chico― ¿Eres estúpido o qué?_

―_Creía que esto serviría para que Marta estuviese bien… ¡Y es al contrario! ¡Está sufriendo!_

―_Oh…Venga ya… ¿Ahora te preocupas por ella? ¿Tú? ¡Has conseguido lo que querías! La tienes en el bote. Ella está coladita por ti. Se enloquecería por tus huesos. No que quejes. Sin nosotras, ella ahora mismo pasaría de ti._

― _¿Y a qué precio? ¿Os habéis fijado de cómo está? ¡Parece que está muerta! ¡No tiene ánimos para nada! Dejadla en paz. No os lo volveré a repetir. No quiero que discuta con Anastasia._

― _¿Te estás dando cuenta de que, sino, ella volvería con la otra y tú no serías nada importante para ella? Además, ha abierto los ojos. Y queremos librar a nuestra amiga de ese martirio que es soportar a esa idiota._

―_Se lo voy a contar―soltó entonces el chico, que quedó retenido por la mano de ella._

― _¿Qué les vas a decir? ¿Qué tú también estabas metido en el asunto? No tienes escapatoria, David._

―_Sí que la tengo._

_Y David se alejó de esas chicas, con la certeza de que no tenía que callar. Se lo contaría todo a su amiga. Todo. Aunque eso supusiese perderla para siempre. Y él creía que sería así. Y como siempre, David se equivocó._

Rachel murmuró para sus adentros, maldiciéndose por la situación en la que se encontraba. Tenía que haber dicho que no, pero como siempre, la ternura y sonrisa de Quinn hicieron mella en ella, lo que ocasionó que la rubia le acompañase a casa y se quedase allí para cuidar de ella. Para procurar que nada malo le sucediese. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba a la morena. Que la chica se preocupase por ella hasta tal punto que ni ella misma lo entendía.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro por un instante, rememorando como fue la llegada al hotel, donde una "caballerosa" Quinn Fabray le abría la puerta para dejarla pasar, con un toque magistral de inocencia que hizo que Rachel Berry riese un poco entre dientes. En los labios de la rubia amaneció una preciosa sonrisa acompañada de un caminar ligero, lo que hizo que la morena se sintiese más a gusto. Con Fabray tan cerca de ella, no había de qué preocuparse. Lo sabía desde el primer momento en el que la conoció.

Y sin embargo, era ahora cuando podía confiar en ella. Pero de verdad. Sin temer a que le lanzase un batido en toda la cara, o un granizado, lo que era peor. Quinn había cambiado. Lo supo en el primer momento en el que la muchacha dejó sus cosas y preparó una cena para las dos. Y la conversación que vino después fue de risas, recuerdos, donde Rachel le reprendía amistosamente lo arpía que era, y donde Quinn le echaba en cara lo creída que era la morena.

Y eso era algo que les gustó de ellas dos. Que pudiesen mirarse y sonreír. La sonrisa abierta de Rachel y la ladeada de Quinn. Una conexión que parecía establecerse entre las dos. Un algo que hizo que se quedasen en silencio por un solo momento. Pero casi prefería ese silencio que se produjo entre ellas a lo que estaba viviendo actualmente. Bueno…Dependía de muchos factores. Había una parte de su cuerpo que le decía que no pasaba nada, y que encima, lo disfrutaría. Y otra, en cambio, no lo creía así.

― ¡Rachel! ―Escuchó la morena de nuevo, soltando un suspiro que se pudo escuchar casi desde la otra punta de Ohio― ¿Me puedes pasar una toalla o algo?

Sí. Quinn Fabray se estaba duchando en la habitación del hotel. Y sí. No tenía una toalla a mano para cubrir su cuerpo. Y sí, de nuevo. Era Rachel la que se lo tenía que llevar. Ahora se entendía todo, ¿no? La diva maldecía por dentro, pensando detenidamente que podía hacer. Finalmente, se decantó por dejar la toalla dentro rápidamente y salir sin ver nada, tapándose. Era lo mejor sin lugar a dudas, o eso creía la muchacha, que tomó la toalla blanca, respirando pausadamente.

― ¡Ahora voy! ―Exclamó a todo pulmón.

Cerró los párpados, respiró de nuevo un instante, y después, giró el manillar. Y fue en ese preciso momento en el que se quedó estática en su sitio, aturdida, sin poder apartar su mirada de aquella imagen que despertaba sensaciones en ella muy íntimas.

Quinn se encontraba metida dentro de la ducha, dándole la espalda a la morena. El calor del agua, al evaporarse, empañó los cristales de la mampara, pero dejando pequeñas huellas que dejaban entrever el perfecto cuerpo de Quinn en ciertas partes.

Se podía contemplar sus piernas, bien torneadas, seguramente de todos sus años de animadora. Rachel entre abrió los labios, quedándose casi sin aliento ante esa visión que le mostraba su mente, quizás jugando con ella para tentarla. Fue levantando sus ojos, recorriendo poco a poco, de arriba abajo, el cuerpo de la rubia. Por suerte, no se podía ver lo que era el trasero de la joven, pero sí que había un halo en el que se podía distinguir la línea de la espalda, marcada perfectamente. La piel de la chica se veía perfectamente, y eso lo único que consiguió es que Rachel se excitase todavía más, percibiendo un extraño cosquilleo en la zona inferior al estómago.

Ahogó un gemido en su boca, cerrándola estrepitosamente, dejando a un lado la toalla y saliendo rápidamente de ese cuarto en el que la tentación parecía querer jugar un poco con ella. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que saldría de allí inmune? Y solo con pensar que podía haber llegado a ver sus pechos y la desnudez al completo de la inspectora hizo que su cuerpo reaccionase malamente, y sobre todo, sus propios senos. ¡Madre del amor hermoso! Si los hombres lo tenían complicado cuando querían disimular, para ella era incómodo fingir que no había pasado nada, cuando no había sido así.

Aún podía percibir el calor del baño que, sumado con el ardor que ella sentía en su interior, hacía que se quedase en silencio, intentando librarse de esas sensaciones que la hacían enloquecer de puro deseo. Se estaba conteniendo para no ir allí y lanzarse a los brazos de la rubia. Dejó escapar un poco de aliento, pensando que así, quizás, podía calmar un poco los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo a flor de piel. Pero había algo que le conmocionaba ante todo… ¡Era una mujer! ¡Se había excitado con una mujer!

Se dejó caer en el sofá, mientras que escuchaba como la puerta se abría. La rubia se veía cubierta con una toalla, que hacía que su cuerpo se resaltase un poco. Su cabello se encontraba completamente mojado, lo que le daba un toque más salvaje y natural. Rachel intentó por todos los medios esquivar esa tentación, pero no pudo. Miró a la muchacha, que parecía estar buscando algo. Sonrió un poco, disfrutando de nuevo un poco de esa visión tan gratificante que era ver a Quinn Fabray desnuda, cubierta por una toalla, tan cerca de ella.

― ¿Has visto mi móvil, Rachel? Creía haberlo dejado por aquí…

―Ni idea. No lo he visto―dijo Rachel con tono monocorde, o intentándolo. Sin embargo, Quinn se percató de que algo le sucedía a la morena―, quizás esté en mi cuarto, donde está el bolso.

―Puede ser… Oye, ¿estás bien? Es que pareces…

―Es que tengo calor―argumentó la chica con una sonrisa tranquilizadora―.

― ¿En serio? ¡Pues yo estoy helada! ―exclamó Quinn, haciendo que la otra soltase una carcajada―, ¿segura de que no es otra cosa?

― ¿Cómo qué?

―Como lo de esta tarde, por ejemplo―Rachel se quedó congelada. ¿De verdad quería hablar de eso? ¿Del casi beso? ―. No es fácil ver como matan a tu amiga delante de todos los demás. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

―La verdad es que no―contestó son seriedad la aludida―, no me apetece. Gracias por ser tan buena conmigo, Quinn. No sé ni cómo accediste a quedarte conmigo.

―No es molestia, Rachel. Además, es normal que necesites una mano amiga, y Marta no está contigo.

― ¿Lo sabe? ―Preguntó Rachel con cierta duda―. ¿Sabe lo del asesinato? No me he acordado en llamarla―comentó la chica, un poco arrepentida de no haberse acordado de su amiga.

―Creo que la ha llamado Anastasia. Más bien, fue ella la que me comentó que lo haría. Supongo que así aprovechará y escuchará la dulce voz de su amada.

―Creo que van a acabar juntas―susurró Rachel, a la vez que observaba como Quinn se atusaba el cabello enredado con una toalla más pequeña, secándolo un poco―, más que nada porque están predestinadas.

― ¿Sabes qué? Que yo también lo creo. Y que asistiremos a su maravillosa boda. Iré de morado.

―Las damas de honor tenemos que ir todas del mismo color.

― ¿Y quién te dice que vas a ser dama de honor?

― ¿Encima lo preguntas? Por si no te enteras, soy la mejor amiga de una de las novias. ¡Claro que voy a ser yo la dama de honor!

― ¡Qué tonta eres! ―Exclamó Quinn, soltando una carcajada―. Voy al baño de nuevo para terminar de secarme el pelo. Si de casualidad suena el móvil, cógelo.

Rachel asintió mientras que la rubia se introducía de nuevo en el cuarto de baño. Con un ligero movimiento de la toalla, esta cayó al suelo, pero no le dio tiempo a Rachel mirar porque Quinn entrecerró la puerta, y a tientas, cogió la toalla de nuevo. La diva no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, escuchando de repente el tono de llamada de un móvil. Sería el de la rubia. Quizás era un asunto de trabajo o algo. Sonrió un poco, rebuscando para acabar encontrándolo en el fondo del sofá de la habitación, entre los cojines. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Ni idea. Pero lo cogió entre sus manos y rápidamente contestó.

― ¿Diga? ―Al otro lado de la línea solo reinaba el silencio―. ¿Diga?

― ¿Quinn? ―Rachel se quedó en silencio― ¿Eres Rachel?

―Sí, soy yo…Hola, Emma…

― ¿Qué haces tú con su móvil?

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola! Puff... ¿Seré sincera? No me ha gustado como me ha quedado una parte del capítulo. Bueno, en general, este capítulo lo noto diferente a lo que he escrito antes y con sensación de que...No sé, es lo que me imagino, pero... ¿Será que soy yo? No sé, llevo días rara y quizás eso influya. En fin. Sigo y sigo, y un poco más de Faberry para la colección xD

**Contestaciones**:

**Monica13**: Me alegro de que te fascinen las chicas antiguas xDDD Y Anastasia...No sé, es doña oportunidad. Pero esta vez no interrumpe nada de nada. Jajaja Quizás Rachel lo hubiese preferido así :P En fin, nuevo capítulo. Gracias por comentar. Un beso :3

**lucyfaberry**: Jajaja Anastasia creo que va a recibir muchas miradas en plan mal... ¡Interrumpe momentos Faberry! Marta no desaparece, por si acaso lo aclaro. Queda mucho de ella :3. Pues...Algo va de eso. De que se hizo la vida "imposible" a alguien, y que quería vengarse y hacer sufrir. Rachel no entra en la línea, así que, aparte de eso...Además de que Fabray siempre llega a tiempo. Me extraña que nadie se pregunte el cómo es que estaba ella en el momento adecuado... :P A Frannie siempre he visto que se la pone de mala, y quería cambiar ese enfoque y tratar en ella y en Emma otro tema más interesante ;) No tardaré un mes, pero si que voy a tardar algo porque tengo que llevar otra historia para un reto (quién me mandará a mí), aunque es más por los exámenes. T.T En fin, muchas gracias, como siempre, por comentar. Un beso :3


	18. Lo correcto y lo que está bien

―Es que me está ayudando con unas cosas y…De mientras, pues he cogido el móvil―Comentó Rachel un poco nerviosa―.

Emma se quedó al otro lado del móvil con gesto severo, intentando no mostrar el dolor y la incertidumbre que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos al ver que esa chica había cogido el móvil de su novia. ¿Qué hacía ella con esa diva del teatro? Con esa chica que sabía perfectamente que le gustaba, y mucho. Tragó saliva bajo la atenta mirada de Frannie, que se estaba tomando una lata de coca cola con gesto curioso, preguntándose que debía de estar sucediendo.

― ¿Y dónde está?

―Pues…Eso, ayudándome con algunas cosas―Volvió a señalar Rachel con un ligero intento de que la pelirroja no se mosquease más de la cuenta.

―Pues cuando termine le dices que su novia―recalcó la palabra con una fiereza que asustó a la morena― está esperando a que la llame, ¿de acuerdo?

―De…De acuerdo―Musitó la otra un poco azorada por las palabras de la otra chica.

No pudo llegar a decir nada más porque la otra chica cortó la comunicación sin despedirse. Suspiró un poco, frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que no le agradaba a la mujer, igual que para ella no era un encanto precisamente. Pero había una cosa clara. Era la novia de Quinn, y aunque le estaba gustando mucho la rubia, no quería estropear una relación tan profunda y menos dejar a la otra sin la persona a la que quería. No era ella así. No le gustaba entrometerse.

Ya sucedió una vez con Finn y justamente con Quinn, y no había salido del todo bien. Se detuvo, pensando detenidamente. Siempre había luchado por Finn con suma fuerza, pero cuando lo había hecho, siempre estaba Quinn al otro lado, como si fuese su gran enemigo. ¿Y si todo lo había malinterpretado? ¿Y si nunca luchó contra la rubia? ¿Y si su batalla fue con ese chico moreno, alto, de pensamientos infantiles? ¿Y si siempre quiso llegar hasta el corazón de la antigua animadora? Su corazón se sobresaltó ante ese pensamiento, bajando la mirada y mordiéndose el labio ligeramente. ¿Por qué estaba tan confusa? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior? ¿Por qué ahora todo parecía complicarse más de lo que ya estaba?

― ¿Rachel? ―Escuchó preguntar a Quinn, que salía ya totalmente vestida con un pijama que le había prestado la aludida, aunque su cabello seguía ligeramente mojado―. Te he escuchado hablar con alguien.

―Era Emma, tu novia―Señaló ante la mirada incrédula de la rubia―. Te ha llamado al móvil, lo he cogido y…Creo que se ha enfadado.

―Mierda…

Quinn hizo a un lado a Rachel con cierta urgencia y cogió su móvil, marcando el número con rapidez. No quería que su novia se enfadase con ella por cosas como esa, y menos una estupidez tan grande como el hecho de que estuviese en casa de Rachel, cuidándola. Sabía que la pelirroja se imaginaría cualquier cosa y no quería eso. Podía sentir algo muy profundo hacia la morena, pero Emma le importaba. Por lo menos lo justo como para que la chica no se sintiese dolida, y menos que pensase que no la respetaba, porque no era así. La respetaba tanto como a cualquier persona que le importaba.

― ¿Diga? ―Escuchó la voz de su hermana cogiendo el teléfono.

― ¿Frannie? Soy yo, Quinn.

― ¡Ah! ¡Hola! ¿Dónde estás metida? Emma está muy furiosa y enfadada. Me ha dicho algo de Rachel o no sé qué cosas…

―Estoy en casa de Rachel―señaló con suavidad, mordiéndose el labio―. ¿Está muy enfadada?

―Bastante―señaló la menor de las Fabray al otro lado de la línea―. ¿Qué haces allí? Deberías de estar aquí en casa, con tu novia.

―Frannie, yo…

―Mira, Quinn, yo no sé qué está pasado exactamente, pero no hace falta ser muy listo para ver que algo está sucediendo. Suma dos y dos, y el resultado es cuatro―señaló la menor con tono serio―. Así que si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien, porque lo estás haciendo todo de puta madre.

―No…

―Y no se te ocurra decirme que no está pasando nada porque entonces, encima de estúpida, quedarías como una mentirosa, y no te tengo por eso, Quinnie. Así que, por favor, habla con tu novia antes de que todo esto se te escape de las manos. Por favor…

― ¿Puede hablar?

―Se ha echado en la cama. Llama mañana, ¿vale? Y no hagas nada, Quinn, te lo pido como hermana. Emma no es una mala persona y se merece el menor sufrimiento.

Y escuchó como su hermana le colgaba con un suspiro. Rachel miraba a Fabray con cierta preocupación, mientras que ella dejaba caer el móvil a un lado y se sentaba en el sofá. Sabía que había metido la pata, y más por el hecho de que Emma se hubiese echado en la cama enfadada. Sabía que mañana iba a recibir un rapapolvo, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal y triste sin poder mirar siquiera a la morena, que esperaba a que dijese algo acerca de lo que había sucedido.

Rachel se colocó a su lado, tomando su mano con delicadeza. Esperaba que la otra se apartase por lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero, contrariamente, apretó su mano con más fuerza, haciendo que la morena se estremeciese un poco. No estaba muy acostumbrada a esos gestos por parte de la otra. Ni siquiera en la adolescencia recordaba así a Quinn. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras que la rubia empezaba a sollozar un poco. Se acomodó mejor, posando su rostro en el hombro de la morena, y esta solo se vio capaz de deslizar su mano por la espalda de la chica para acariciarle y que se sintiese algo mejor. Para lograr calmar un poco el llanto de la muchacha, sintiéndose un poco mal de que la rubia estuviese así. Pero el tiempo sería capaz de curar todas las dudas de la muchacha. Todas. Ahora solo quería disfrutar de la compañía de la otra. Un poco de amor, y quizás, hasta de dudas y temores.

_Teresa se dejó la copa sobre la mesita que se encontraba en frente de ella. Ana dejó escapar un poco de humo del cigarrillo que portaba entre sus dedos. Una sonrisa tonta se asomó en la morena, observando atentamente la sonrisa risueña de la castaña, que dejó el cigarro en el cenicero, tomando un momento su respectiva copa para poder tomar algo del líquido. El coñac era la bebida preferida de la Rivas, pero en ese momento estaban tomando algo de anís, que le encantaba a la morena y se le hacía algo más suave, aunque las dos, con dos copas, ya estaban un poco idas y algo atolondradas. _

_La morena frunció sus labios, uniendo su mano con la de su amiga en un gesto cariñoso, algo típico entre las dos. Las sonrisas atontadas de las dos dejaban entrever que entre ellas existía algo más profundo, algo que no se dejaba ver a primera vista en esa época, o que quizás a nadie se le pasaba por la cabeza. Pero estaba ahí, en esas miradas que se encontraron, cómplices, deliciosas, exquisitas. Una sonrisa se conformó en el rostro de Ana mientras inclinaba su cabeza, pensando detenidamente en cómo se podía resistir a las sonrisas que le dedicaba la que sería su futura cuñada._

―_Es que siento que soy yo más lenta a la hora de dar el paso. Y en el fondo, a mí me gusta que sea lento, aunque no sé si a ti te parece lo mismo._

―_No, si a mí también me gusta―señaló con una sonrisa divertida Ana―. Pero los hombres son más impetuosos. _

_Su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal, aunque eso fue algo que le encantó a Teresa, que solamente podía mirar a los labios de su amiga con cierta disimulación. Le encantaba todo lo que le dijese su amiga, y todo lo que viniese de ella. Sus labios se entornaron a una sonrisa satisfecha. Se sentía aliviada de pensar que su hermano era igual que Héctor, y que era a lo que desagradaba por completo a su amiga, al igual que a ella. Aunque en el fondo, le gustaba pensar que, pese a que Ana quisiese a Alfonso, había algo que hacía que la castaña dudase en cierta manera. La conocía demasiado bien como para pensar lo contrario._

―_Por ejemplo―logró escuchar que le comentaba Ana, volviendo a prestar toda su atención a sus palabras―, un hombre no le da la misma importancia que una mujer a una caricia._

_Y su mano se soltó de la de Teresa, deslizando suavemente las yemas de sus dedos en el dorso de la mano, haciendo pequeños círculos que hicieron que la morena soltase una risa nerviosa, aunque acompañada con un gesto de gusto, dejando claro que le maravillaba sentir de esa manera a su mejor amiga, por mucho que después lo pudiese llegar a negar. Ana levantó su mirada entonces, clavándola en los ojos de la otra para después apartar su mirada, sonriendo radiante, como si aquel momento fuese único y especial._

―_O a una mirada…―prosiguió Ana con un gesto que se le hizo a Teresa seductor, sensual, terriblemente sensual._

_La mano se deslizó un poco por su brazo, acariciándola por toda la piel con la suya propia, siendo así tal la sintonía que la García creía que se iba a morir en ese mismo momento. Tragó saliva disimuladamente, encontrándose de repente con la mirada felina de la Rivas, que se quedó un momento parada, como si estuviese analizando lo que quería hacer. La sonrisa de las dos se desdibujó por completo, haciendo que ese instante que parecía pura diversión se convirtiese en una escena completamente erótica, donde la tensión sexual parecía estar a punto de entrar en erupción._

_Y así sucedió. Las miradas se volvieron a encontrar antes de que Ana se atreviese a hacer aquello que se consideraba completamente prohibido. Se inclinó, acercándose a Teresa. El cuerpo de la morena se tensó por un segundo, para seguir recibiendo la calidez de la piel de Ana, que proseguía con la caricia de su mano por su brazo al descubierto. Una descarga recorría el interior del cuerpo de la menor de los García, entrecerrando los ojos por un segundo para acabar ahogando un suave gemido que se predisponía a escaparse de sus labios involuntariamente._

_Y entonces, lo sintió. Los labios de Ana posándose sobre su cuello, cerrando así los párpados por completo, saboreando aquel momento que se le estaba haciendo exquisito. La dulzura que demostraba la Rivas solo hacía demostrar a Teresa que aquello no estaba mal. Ese aceleramiento de su corazón no era nada malo. No era un pecado. Era algo maravilloso que ese sentimiento existiese entre dos mujeres. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de la castaña cuando aún saboreaba la piel del cuello de su amiga, sabrosa y delicada como era ella._

_Teresa se dejaba guiar por la mano de Ana, que ahora se había alejado para posarse en su muslo derecho. Su excitación creció, sobre todo al percibir la mano cerca de su falda. _

_Pero todo momento tenía su final, y ese también lo tuvo. La castaña se separó, apartando su rostro para acabar tomando la distancia apropiada entre dos amigas. La morena abrió entonces sus párpados, clavando sus ojos negros en el rostro de su amiga, que la observaba con atención mientras que sus cuerpos casi parecían ser el uno de la otra. Algo había que hizo que las dos entreabriesen los labios, dejando escapar un suspiro con sus corazones latiendo con fuerza. La mano de Ana proseguía con su cometido, haciendo que Teresa se tensase, percatándose de lo que había sucedido. ¡Ana le había besado en el cuello! ¡Y ella lo había disfrutado! El calor le inundaba por todo el cuerpo. _

_Intentó pensar en Héctor. Intentó pensar en Alfonso, el que era su hermano. Y, pese a todo eso, solo era capaz de pensar en los labios de Ana Rivas. En sus labios y en ese maldito deseo que levantaba en ella._

Marta dejó caer la maleta en el suelo de la calle, seguida por Leticia y su novio, que observaban como la joven parecía cansada y molesta. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la menor de las García, acercándose para posar su mano en el hombro de la otra, que se mordió el labio disimuladamente para acabar levantando el mentón, clavando su mirada en la de la otra, que permanecía con ese gesto relajado propio de ella.

Las dos hermanas se llevaban estupendamente, y su relación era hasta tal punto de buena que Leticia, siempre que podía, le acompañaba a los viajes, y este caso no sería diferente. La menor se quedó en silencio, mirando de soslayo a su novio, que permanecía quieto, mirando detenidamente a las dos hermanas. En parte se asimilaban, aunque como todos, se había percatado del hecho de que parecía más mayor su novia que la otra. Quizás porque Marta sabía cuidarse pese a no ser nada coqueta, y mucho menos, femenina. Una sonrisa se conformó en su rostro al pensarlo. Y sin embargo, su novia parecía bastante preocupada por su hermana.

Tenía claro que no la iba a dejar sola, y menos si estaba esa estúpida de Anastasia por la zona. No es que le cayese mal, al contrario, fue la única que quería darle su apoyo a la castaña pese a todas las que le había liado a su hermana. Pero la última fue algo que ni siquiera ella estaba dispuesta a perdonar, ni tampoco pensaba dejar que su hermana cayese en los brazos de ella. No al menos con facilidad. Tenía que ganarse otra vez a Marta, y como una última oportunidad. Sabía que su hermana seguía queriendo a esa chica, pero también era consciente de que se podría volver a enamorar, y que podría encontrar a alguien mucho mejor que la otra.

― ¿Estás bien, Marta? ―La aludida asintió, sonriendo un poco.

―Sí…Algo cansada, porque son las cinco de la mañana, pero bien―Leticia rio entre dientes. Sabía que a su hermana no le gustaba despertarse pronto―. No te rías, Leticia.

―Es que me hace gracia―señaló la menor con un gesto radiante de alegría―, y debería estar más contenta. La abuela está bien al final y no le ha sucedido nada malo.

―Lo sé, pero eso no quita para que esté preocupada por ella, y por mi amiga―señaló con gracia, sonsacando un gesto de enfado por parte de la otra―. No puedo evitar pensar que…

―Ella está bien, ¿de acuerdo? ―miró a su novio, sonriéndole tiernamente―. Vamos, cariño. Tenemos que coger las maletas. Y tú espera fuera. ¿A quién has llamado para recogernos?

―A una amiga…Tú tranquila.

Leticia frunció el ceño. Algo le decía que el viaje tenía sorpresas inesperadas. Pero la sonrisa de su hermana la calmó, encaminándose junto al chico a por las maletas. Marta se giró, dirigiéndose a la salida del aeropuerto. Habían cogido el avión pese a que la morena hubiera preferido el autobús, pero su hermana era una cabezota. Le recordaba mucho a su abuela, Teresa. Quizás incluso se podía decir que era su misma imagen, en vivo y en directo. Leticia era una copia exacta de Teresa. La misma sonrisa, con rasgos similares y con gesto en general amigable.

Dejó escapar el aire, sonriendo un poco al reconocer a la persona que se encontraba a tan pocos pasos. Titubeó un poco, aunque parecía que la costumbre no había desaparecido. Se acercó tímida, para acabar siendo arropada por esos brazos finos y suaves, que sabían darle lo que necesitaba en ese momento: Un poco de cariño.

Cerró los párpados, dejándose abandonar un poco entre sus brazos, rodeando su espalda con sus suyos. Tragó saliva, paralizada, para acabar soltando una risa de puro nerviosismo. Se había dejado llevar por el momento, pero eso no impedía que se sintiese algo mejor. Y no le hizo falta apartarse, tampoco es que quisiese, aunque sabía que sería lo mejor. Pero no lo hizo. Se quedó ahí, en silencio, escuchando el latir de ese corazón al que tanto hacía echado de menos.

― ¿Estás bien?

―Perdona…―hizo el amago de separarse, pero rápidamente fue atraída de nuevo a su cuerpo, acomodándose incluso aunque supiese que eso no era lo correcto. Pero… ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre lo correcto y lo que estaba bien?

― ¿Cómo está tu abuela?

―Bien…Ha sido solamente un susto…―dejó escapar, sonriendo un poco al seguir escuchando como el corazón se aceleraba poco a poco― ¿Estás nerviosa?

―Claro que no―se defendió Anastasia, aún abrazando con fuerza a Marta―, aunque no puedo evitarlo.

― ¿El qué?

Marta se separó lo suficiente para mirar a los ojos de la otra, que se había quedado en silencio ante esa pregunta. Podría contestarle muchas excusas, pero algo en su interior le decía que eso no serviría. No con ella. No, porque sabía que ella sabía todo sobre su vida.

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada. Leticia apareció con su novio, el que cargaba las maletas de las dos chicas. Marta se apresuró a ayudarle, separándose de su… ¿Amiga?... Su "cosa rara", cogiendo su propia maleta. Leticia no apartaba la mirada de Anastasia, quien se la mantenía con fuerza, procurando no resultar perdedora de esa batalla. Sabía que no le caía bien a la hermana del amor de su vida, pero eso no iba a lograr que se rindiese. Nada podría hacerlo.

―Muchas gracias por traer las maletas―Agradeció Marta al chico con una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué hace ésta aquí? ―Señaló con fuerza Leticia, sin apartar así su mirada de la otra.

―Leti, por favor…―Pidió el chico ante la impertinencia de su novia.

―Brody, déjame, que yo sé lo que me hago… ¿Qué hace ella aquí, Marta?

―Hola a ti también, Leticia―saludó con tono sarcástico Anastasia―. Es un placer volver a verte,

―Pues para mí no lo es―señaló la aludida con gesto severo― ¿La has llamado tú, Marta? ¿De verdad?

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Hola! Aquí este capítulo. No sé por qué, pero sigo sin encontrarme muy a gusto. Supongo que será que estos días ando cansada y eso me influye, pero me ha costado esto escribirlo un montón. El siguiente capítulo quiero que sea más largo, a ver si me las apaño y no tardo como con este T.T. En fin. Aquí ya tenéis a otro personaje más del Glee Club...Nuestro adorado Brody, que es el novio de Leticia, la hermana de Marta. ¿No es el mundo un pañuelo?

**Monica13**: Hola Monica. Me alegro de que te gustase. Sí, creo que Rachel estaba a punto de darse cabezazos contra la pared xDDDD Bah, dentro de poco no tendrá por qué hacerlo... :P Sí, tardo más que nada por los exámenes. Esta semana que me entra me vienen seguidos, pero al haber puente me las apañaré para dejaros un capítulo largo, y creo que con algo de faberry a medias. (Ya lo entenderéis cuando lo leáis xD)

**lucyfaberry**: Jajaja me ha costado ver la broma hasta que he visto el final. No era por el contenido, aunque en el próximo va a haber algo de misterio. Me centro más siempre en lo sentimental si trato el misterio, pero no lo dejo de lado del todo. Siempre sigue una línea diminuta xD Jajaja pobre Rachel, sí, pero Emma va a...No dar la lata, pero va a pasar algo dentro de unos pocos capítulos. Y sé que la vais a querer matar, pero Frannie saldrá al recate y sabremos que está sucediendo. Jajaja me alegro de que quieras golpear a Anastasia. La verdad es que es un poco tonta, para qué negarlo, pero bueno...Marta también va a tener su momento de esplendor, aunque...Quién sabe...Quizás hasta la aplaudís y todo xD. Lo de Quinn...Lo sabremos mañana :P Rachel se encargará de preguntarlo cuando estén en la cama xD En fin, gracias por comentar. Un beso ^^


	19. Que hable ahora o calle para siempre

―_Quizás lo mejor sea que me vaya…_

_David apartó la mirada, acariciando todavía con sus dedos la palma de su mano. Marta le miró con cierta vergüenza, rodeando los dedos de David con los suyos, pidiéndole con suavidad que no se marchase. No así. No provocándole ese dolor que pudo deslumbrar en su mirada. Se mordió el labio con suavidad, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por su piel, quedándose casi sin aliento cuando él levantó su mirada `para clavarla en la suya. Era ese apoyo lo que le daba fuerzas para continuar._

_Había pasado ya desde su gran pelea con Anastasia, rompiéndose así una gran amistad que llevaba años perdurando de todas las sombras que se asomaban por el camino. Un vínculo que se rompió con el egoísmo de una y el orgullo de la otra. Palabras que se repetían en sus respectivas mentes como puñales sobre sus corazones. "Me has decepcionado". "No eres la amiga que creía que eras". "Me mentiste". Más palabras que hicieron que Marta se marchase con las lágrimas empañando su rostro y el gesto severo y roto de la castaña. Algo que hizo que se hiriesen entre ellas, haciendo que esa cuerda que unía sus almas se rompiese en miles de pedazos, sin saber ellas que el vínculo se había restablecido al mismo segundo, pero siendo tan cabezotas que ninguna de las dos había decidido dar su brazo a torcer._

_Sin embargo, pese a descubrir que David estaba detrás de esa treta que había preparado Sandra, la relación entre los dos se fortaleció hasta tal punto que su relación pasó a ser de noviazgo, llegando a una situación de comprensión, promesas cumplidas y un sentimiento sólido que hacía que siguiesen los dos juntos. Un amor profundo y arrebatador por parte de él y una confianza impropia por parte de ella. Ante todos los demás, la relación parecía sumamente perfecta._

_¿Habíais oído hablar del príncipe azul con su princesa? Pues esa era la relación entre David y Marta. Una perfección que era envidiada y criticada por todos sus compañeros, excepto por sus amistades más cercanas, que mostraban aprecio y apoyo por la pareja. Incluso la hermana menor de Marta, Leticia, estaba encantada con su "cuñado". Era un chico encantador que, pese a no ser demasiado inteligente, hacía que su hermana sonriese, y eso era más de lo que nadie había logrado en mucho tiempo. Algo que hacía que la menor de las García se abalanzase sobre él para depositarle un beso sonoro en la mejilla._

_Pero había algo que hacía que Marta no sonriese cuando su hermana bromeaba a la hora de casarse. No se imaginaba un futuro en ese estilo con él, aunque sí que le divisaba como alguien importante que conformase parte de su vida. De su confusa vida. Y había algo que le decía que David lo sabía. Sabía sus sentimientos. _

_Y por esa razón, cuando la besó con deseo deslizando sus manos por los hombros desnudos de ella, tirando del tirante del sujetador, no hizo falta que la morena replicase. Él se detuvo, apartándose, pero no lo suficiente como para poder rozar su nariz con la de ella, mirarla a los ojos y sonreír tristemente. Con un dolor que llegó al corazón de la chica. Le había mentido. Había fingido que llegaría a quererle, cuando él ya lo hacía desde el principio. _

―_No te vayas, por favor―pidió con fuerza la muchacha, haciendo que él ladease la cabeza―. Te juro que…_

― _¿Qué me vas a jurar, Marta? ―Inquirió él con una suavidad poco propia de él. Sus labios se entornaron en una sonrisa, dejando a la chica pasmada―. Me encantaría que me dijeses que eso que juras es que me quieres. Y quizás tengas razón, y me quieras, pero no de esa manera que tanto me gustaría a mí._

―_Yo…_

―_Perdóname―soltó de repente él, haciendo que ella se quedase en silencio con el corazón congelado por completo―. Perdóname por haber llegado hasta este extremo. Hace un año te prometí que te enamorarías de mí. Y que serías feliz. Siento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa._

―_He sido feliz. Eso sí que es verdad. Sin ti estaría pérdida, David. Y te quiero mucho. Muchísimo…_

―_Es mejor que me aleje un poco―pero antes de que se pudiese marchar, Marta se abalanzó sobre él._

―_No te vas a marchar. No. Por favor. Eres lo único que tengo, y sé que es egoísta pero…Pero no puedo vivir sin ti a mi lado. Eres mi mejor amigo. Somos perfectos el uno con el otro. Y quizás con el tiempo…_

―_Al principio creía que querías engañarme a mí, pero ahora comprendo que solo te quieres engañar a ti misma. Convencerte de que no la quieres pese a todo este tiempo que ha pasado. Me duele admitirlo, pero Anastasia ha conseguido algo que yo nunca voy a conseguir. Tu amor. El más preciado secreto al que nunca voy a llegar contigo. Al amor… No se equivocada nada el refrán: "Dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes"._

_El chico sonrió un poco, tendiéndose sobre ella para acabar depositando un suave beso en los labios de la muchacha. Marta sonrió a duras penas, sintiendo la fragancia del muchacho alrededor de su cuerpo. Se iba a ir. Se iba a alejar de su lado, y algo le dijo que, en el fondo, era lo mejor._

―_Siempre te voy a querer, Marta García…―susurró el moreno con una sonrisa en su rostro, separándose y marchándose del cuarto de la que ahora era su ex novia._

_La morena se quedó en su sitio, con la parte superior al descubierto, dejando ver así su perfilado cuerpo. Sus pechos bien tersos cubiertos por un sujetador negro, casi a punto desabrochar. Tragó saliva, colocándoselo un poco mejor para volver a mirarse en el espejo. Se veía guapa, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con aspecto desolado. Se podía pensar que era frágil. Y con esa fragilidad, era hermosa._

_Se levantó de la silla con paso rápido, colocándose la camisa blanca mientras que escuchaba como los pasos aumentaban su ritmo. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, dejando paso a una Leticia que miraba a su hermana con el ceño fruncido, haciendo que Marta se desconcertase por completo. Muchas veces no entendía a su hermana, con ese toque y esa característica suya de saber todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor._

― _¿Qué ha pasado? ―Y como se imaginó, ya sabía lo que había ocurrido entre ella y David―. El chico ha salido corriendo de la casa. Parecía un poco…Dolido…_

―_Hemos roto―señaló con pesar Marta, apartando su mirada de la de su hermana, que parecía totalmente conmocionada―. No sé qué es lo que ha sucedido, pero de repente, todo se ha roto._

_Se dirigió hacia el salón, sentándose sobre el sofá, seguida por una Leticia que no parecía comprender lo que había pasado para llegar a tal extremo. ¡Si eran la pareja perfecta! La morena se quedó en silencio, tomando una foto entre sus manos. En ella, aparecían cuatro chicas. Cuatro con distintas poses. _

_La muchacha de pose sensual era Sandra, que dejaba caer su cabello como una cascada por su espalda. Era la más guapa de las cuatro, y la más deseada sin lugar a dudas, aunque su fama aumentaba el deseo de los chicos a quedar con ella. La más dulce y angelical era Alicia, con un gesto suave y calmado, dejando claro que su neutralidad era clara. Lo demostró cuando se puso del lado de Marta cuando Sandra la dejó claro que quien mandaba era ella. Alicia era leal, y por lo tanto, siempre se mostraba a favor de Marta. Luego estaba la postura más sencilla, sin tan siquiera sonreír. La representación de la seriedad pero que, por cualquier razón, aparentaba la pura sinceridad de ese grupo. Y esa era la morena, que permanecía en el lugar que tenía que estar. Y por último, la más loca, con una carcajada asomándose de sus labios. Anastasia._

_Marta no pudo evitar deslizar sus dedos por el rostro de la chica, quedándose sin aliento. Su verdad empezaba a asfixiarla. Un secreto a voces que empezaba a ahogarla y dejarla sin escapatoria. ¿Podría seguir fingiendo? ¿Podría aparentar lo que era una farsa? Se removió nerviosa bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana, sin llegar a escuchar todas las palabras que esta parecía dedicarla. Y finalmente, se dejó arrastrar al suelo, cayendo con las lágrimas desbordándola._

― _¡Marta! ―Exclamó Leticia asustada. Tenía trece años mientras que Marta en esa época tenía los dieciséis, y por primera vez, vio a su hermana mayor caer agotada por el dolor―. ¿Estás bien? ¡Marta!_

―_Leti…―susurró la chica, con dolor―L…_

― _¿Marta?_

―_Creo que me gustan las chicas―soltó ella a bocajarro, rompiendo a llorar estrepitosamente._

_Y cuando esperaba que su hermana se alejase de ella asustada, percibió los brazos de la chica rodearla. Y esa tarde, Marta asumió su verdad mientras que Leticia comprendía que al fin le tocaba ser ya, en parte, una adulta._

_Ana se quedó en silencio, levantando su mirada mientras que sentía la mano de su prometido rodeando la suya. Ese lugar solamente conseguía que se sobresaltase, pensando que quizás podía salir de allí. Nadie la echaría en falta. Pero su futuro marido, Alfonso, la retenía con una fuerza que ni ella había podido creer que el chico tuviese. Sus ojos negros se posaron en los de la castaña, sonriendo para depositar un beso en su mejilla. Parecía entusiasmado con lo que se estaba celebrando. Con algo que estaba matando a Ana por dentro, por mucho que la chica lo quisiese negar._

_Respiró profundamente, apartando su mirada del centro, tanteando con sus dedos la piel de su novio. Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca serie, y la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando escuchaba como su prometido intentaba animarla con el hecho de que solo quedaba dos semanas para que fuesen ellos los que se encontrasen en esa situación. Algo que no entusiasmaba a la castaña en absoluto, pero era lo único que podía aceptar._

―_Estás muy callada mi amor―susurró el muchacho con un tono de molestia―. Parece que estoy hablando solo._

―_Te estoy escuchando―replicó Ana con severidad, y a la vez, ternura, haciendo que Alfonso sonriese embobado por lo hermosa que era la mujer―, pero estamos en la boda de tu hermana. Y en una Iglesia es de mala educación hablar._

―_Tengo ganas de largarme de aquí. Es un muermo._

_Ana se quedó en silencio, aunque para su sorpresa, coincidía con la opinión del moreno, que se recostó un poco sobre el banco, colocándose mejor después de recibir un codazo por parte de Carmen, la madre de Alfonso y Teresa. Sonrió un poco ante esa escena. Quería mucho a su novio, y aunque le consideraba un poco bruto, le animaba que fuese tan considerado con ella. Aunque también era cierto que todos los hombres lo eran en esas épocas. Esos galantes que conquistaban a una mujer y luego mostraban su peor cara. Suspiró, cansada. Deseaba que algún día llegase ese momento en el que la mujer fuese libre, independiente. Ella lo era. Deseaba serlo. _

―_Ana… ¿Crees que Teresa estará nerviosa?_

_Miró a su prometido con cuidado, sospesando la respuesta. ¿Estaría ella nerviosa? Al fin y al cabo, se iba a casar con el hombre de su vida. Ana sonrió algo apenada, aunque lo disimuló cuando apretó la mano del hombre con el fin de darle una respuesta. Una que podía ser interpretada como quisiese. Estaría nerviosa. Conocía a Teresa y su indecisión. Creía que se iba a quedar sin aire si solamente pensaba que esa mujer se iba a casar con el que era su mejor amigo, pero el aire llegaba a sus pulmones, y la decisión de afrontar ese dolor era algo que podía con ella. _

―_Se va a casar con el hombre de su vida―habló al fin por lo bajo―. Claro que estará nerviosa._

― _¿Tú lo estarás el día de nuestra boda? ―Ana sonrió un poco ante eso― ¿Por qué te ríes?_

―_Sé que no voy a estar nerviosa. Lo sé porque nunca he tenido inseguridad de algo que me guste tanto…―Susurró con ese encanto suyo, acercándose tentativamente a su novio―. Además…Me encantas…―Y robó de esos labios un suave beso que hizo que Alfonso sonriese, divertido._

― _¿No eras tú la que decía que había que tener cuidado?_

―_Pero contigo, quiero lanzarme a la aventura._

_Sonrió coqueta, dejando a su prometido con la boca abierta y con un fuerte deseo apoderándose de él. Maldecía encontrarse en esa Iglesia, obligado a permanecer allí hasta que su hermana saliese con su marido de la mano. Soltó un bufido de represión, haciendo que la mujer sonriese con cierto encanto, maravillada de dejar así a Alfonso. Le besó en la mejilla, sonsacando una sonrisa en el chico. Lo que menos quería era tenerlo enfurruñado. Alfonso era un egoísta inmaduro que no era capaz de darse cuenta de los demás, y menos de sus sentimientos. Pero estaba acostumbrada a ese hecho. Demasiado acostumbrada._

_Y de repente, las puertas se abrieron, congelando a la mujer en su sitio. Se quedó sin aliento, y con la mano libre, la apretó contra su vestido, clavando sus uñas en la carne a través de la seda de la ropa. Se mordió los labios ante el doble dolor que estaba sintiendo. Pero era lo mejor. Era lo que ella quería. Era algo que necesitaba por todos los medios. Necesitaba escapar del dolor de la verdad, y ella no estaba dispuesta a ser quien se entrometiese en el camino de la morena. Era ella la que había elegido que lo de ellas era una amistad que se había confundido con otra cosa. Y Ana no dijo nada, más que asentir y alejarse de Teresa en ese instante. Pero siempre a su lado. Cerró los párpados, tragando saliva._

_Todos se levantaron, al igual que ella, pero tardó un poco más de la cuenta. Se colocó a la altura de su novio, y los recuerdos se apoderaron de ella con una fuerza insalvable._

_El cómo había conocido a Teresa y se habían hecho amigas. Las mejores. Las disputas de sus padres y la ternura y comprensión de su abuela, Encarnación. El como había sido descubierta por el inspector de policía y su padre, en un débil intento de protegerla. El intento de Teresa en perdonarla, cayendo en desgracia cuando descubrió que ella y Héctor mantenían una relación sexual, que acabó en una gran amistad en intento de descubrir su verdad._

_El intento de asesinato del comisario Salmerón hacia la morena, y la protección de Héctor. El como ella y Teresa volvieron a ser amigas. Como con Alfonso la relación se convirtió poco a poco en sentimientos. El accidente de su madre, dejándola en silla de ruedas. La muerte de su verdadera madre, Encarna, la que fue amante de su padre, don Ramón, que era hijastro de la mujer. Un culebrón que asustaba a Ana y que parecía haber sido sacado de una novela._

_El viaje de sus padres a Venecia, de donde todavía no habían vuelto. El beso con su mejor amiga. El descubrimiento de que sus dos grandes amores eran ella y él. Teresa y Alfonso. Los hermanos García. Dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiendo como Alfonso la observaba preocupado. Y solamente era uno el que le pertenecía. Solamente uno. Uno de dos. Quería romperse. Le importaba mucho más Teresa, y era consciente de ello. Esperaba que su amor por Alfonso sirviese en ese matrimonio._

_Y en ese instante, pudo llegar a ver como Teresa se detenía al lado de Héctor, el que sonreía un poco. El vestido no era muy bonito debido a que era de la época de Carmen, la madre de la chica. Pero Teresa estaba igual de bella. Al menos lo estaba para Ana, la que no podía dejar de sonreír como una estúpida. Quería a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas. Y eso era el amor. Ver a la persona que querías como si se tratase de un ángel celestial._

_La ceremonia fue lenta, y no solamente para ella. Alfonso a veces se quedaba traspuesto, y entre ella y su madre le tenían que despertar. El corazón de Ana se sobrecogió cuando la última frase tuvo lugar, para dar paso a las siguientes palabras que cambiarían la vida de esas dos mujeres._

―_Señora García… ¿Quiere aceptar a este hombre como esposo? ¿Y amarlo, respetarlo, todos los días de su vida, hasta que la muerte os separe?_

_Y el silencio inundó la habitación. Una mano se posó sobre el hombro de la castaña, llamándole la atención, desviando su mirada hacia el hombre. Este señaló al fondo de la fila, encontrándose con Dionisio, el que era su mayordomo. Tragó saliva, confundida, para levantarse torpemente y procurando no hacer ruido alguno. Pero Teresa la estaba viendo, algo dolida y preocupada. Estaba tan preocupada que por un momento se había olvidado que estaba en el altar con "el hombre de su vida"._

― _¿Qué sucede Dionisio?_

―_Han llamado desde la comisaría de policía a casa, señora―señaló el hombre recto, con gesto preocupado―. Era sobre sus padres._

― _¿Mis padres? ―Parpadeó, algo confundida― ¿Qué ha sucedido con mis padres?_

―_Estaban navegando parece ser y…Han encontrado la barca volcada. Están investigando, pero…Pero creen que les ha sucedido algo, señora._

_Ana se quedó en su sitio, apoyándose un poco en la columna, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, llorando al fin. Llorando por sus padres y por Teresa. Llorando por todo lo que estaba perdiendo en un solo segundo. Alfonso llegó a su lado rápidamente, acogiendo a su mujer entre sus brazos. Algunas personas murmuraban, pero eso no le importaba._

―_Vayamos a la comisaría, Dionisio―habló al fin la mujer―. Te necesito, Alfonso._

_El chico asintió, sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no dudó en acompañar a su futura mujer. Algo había sucedido. Teresa miraba impotente la escena, dándose cuenta de que ella no estaba siempre al lado de Ana._

―_Acepto―y el corazón de Ana, al lograr escuchar eso, se rompió en miles de pedazos._

―Siento lo de mi hermana―susurró Marta mientras que Leticia cogía sus cosas junto con Brody, encaminándose hacia el piso―, pero ya la conoces.

Anastasia asintió, algo conforme, aunque no quería la disculpa de Marta, sino de Leticia. Sin embargo, era consciente de que la chica nunca se lo pediría por todo lo que había sucedido entre ella y Marta, y por tanto, no merecía la pena tener en cuenta el viaje en coche, donde todas las puyas cayeron en ella bajo la mirada de súplica por parte de la morena y el enfado del chico, que se removía molesto, viendo como su novia se comportaba como una completa estúpida.

― No te preocupes. Era lo menos que esperaba por su parte―señaló con gracia Anastasia, sonsacando una sonrisa por parte de Marta―. No sabía que iba a venir aquí.

―Sí. Mi hermana siempre se apunta a un bombardeo si puede. Y más si eso tiene que ver contigo y su odio hacia ti―bromeó, aunque el rostro de la otra se enderezó, sonsacando una sonora carcajada por parte de Marta―. ¿Tanto te asusta mi hermana?

―Pues claro―afirmó con una sonrisa la castaña, haciendo que el corazón de Marta se detuviese―. Tu hermana es mujer de armas tomar. Siempre lo ha sido así contigo. A veces me gustaría que Jacob fuese así.

―Jacob es un encanto de hermano.

―Ya sé que te llevas bien con él.

―Me pregunto cómo es que, pese a ser tan diferentes, sois iguales en algunas cuestiones―señaló Marta con una sonrisa―. Se nota que sois hermanos.

―Me ofende que me compares con él.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos con firmeza. Habían extrañado poder hablar así las dos. Con calma. Con amabilidad. Con esa confianza mutua que existía entre las dos. Anastasia no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, pero de forma que hizo que el corazón de la morena se enterneciese. Anastasia había esperado que la chica no le dirigiese la palabra en ningún momento, pero con lo único que se llegaba a encontrar era con la dulzura de la chica. Y es que, después de todo, la mujer García no era capaz de evitar ser así. De querer a Anastasia con todo su corazón. Una carcajada se asomó sin pretenderlo, haciendo que la castaña le acompañase sin entender.

― ¿De qué nos estamos riendo?

―Me hace gracia ver que has cambiado poco―señaló la morena con un brillo especial en sus ojos―, y lo que has cambiado ha sido para bien.

― ¿Gracias? ―Inquirió divertida la castaña bajo la sonrisa de la otra―. Me alegra saber que podemos hablar tranquilamente sin lanzarnos al cuello de la una o de la otra.

―Perdona, pero la única que muerde aquí eres tú. A mí me dejas aparte.

―Cuando estás enfadada, sí que muerdes. Creo que eres hasta más peligrosa que yo, porque tu carácter fuerte se muestra tan poco que pilla desprevenido a cualquiera.

Marta se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de la otra, que solamente se vio capaz de sonreír, instándole a la morena a que hiciese lo mismo. Y finalmente, lo hizo. A veces era fácil mostrar un gesto recíproco cuando esa persona te ayudaba a mostrarlo. Te hacía confiar en ella y hacer que ese gesto no quedase ridículo. O al menos eso le parecía a Marta, la que no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto afable ante las palabras de la otra chica. No se consideraba de esa manera, pero ver su punto de vista le hacía comprender que no todo era lo que parecía a simple vista.

―Pues no tienes de qué temer. No estoy enfadada.

Esas palabras dejaron a la castaña sin palabras. ¿De verdad que no estaba molesta? ¿Ni enfadada? Le gustaba pensar que al fin y al cabo, le había perdonado todo lo que sucedió entre ellas, igual que también ella le perdonó algunos puntos en los que Marta también había fallado, peor oír de sus labios el hecho de que no la tenía en el punto de mira hacía que la castaña se sintiese aliviada y feliz a la vez. Quizás, en el fondo, no estaba todo perdido. Los labios de la morena se entornaron en una mueca divertida, además de misteriosa. Así era la morena. Tan misteriosa que podía dejar a cualquiera con una sensación de falta de información, o de curiosidad. Al menos, eso le sucedía a la otra.

― ¿En serio?

―Nunca he sido rencorosa, aunque no olvido. Olvidar nunca.

― ¿Y eso no es ser rencoroso?

―Creo que no es malo acordarse de lo que ha vivido uno en la vida. Eso te enseña de tus errores―apartó la mirada con un gesto suavizado, y un suspiro se escapó de la castaña―, y te hace detenerte a pensar en qué tienes que hacer para no volver a cometerlos.

― ¿Y ya sabes qué error no tienes que cometer? ―Inquirió con curiosidad y necesidad de saber la castaña.

―Lo sé…Solamente necesito tener voluntad y paciencia para hacerlo. Mucha paciencia―rio para sí misma bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante―, pero lo conseguiré.

― ¿De verdad lo crees?

―Sí, lo creo―afirmó con una fuerza que provocó que la otra entreabriese sus labios―. Será mejor que me vaya ya. Leticia debe de estar muy molesta, y más sabiendo que aún sigo aquí abajo contigo.

―No le caigo muy bien.

―Fue por lo que pasó. Ella siempre te ha adorado. Dale un poco de tiempo.

― ¿Me interesa? ―Preguntó ante las palabras de Marta. ¿Acaso tendría oportunidad de intentar caerle bien a la otra?

―No lo sé…Eso deberás escogerlo tú―soltó con ese toque de misterio que sabía que pertenecía a la morena―. Me marcho ya. Gracias por haber venido a buscarnos.

―Me sorprendió que me llamases, la verdad…

―Quizás te sorprenda con otras cosas.

Se acercó en dos zancadas hacia ella y se puso de puntillas, dejando así un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica. Una sonrisa se apoderó de Anastasia ante ese gesto de Marta, y esta se giró, adentrándose en el portal del hotel. Una sonrisa risueña se apoderó de la castaña, girándose mientras que su coleta ondeaba al suave viento de la noche. Quizás, después de todo, sí que merecía la pena caerle bien a Leticia.

Emma permaneció tumbada en la cama cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Esperaba que fuese Frannie indicándole que estaba listo el desayuno. Era una chica encantadora, no hacía falta ser muy lista para percatarse de ese asunto, pero, pese a que esperaba que fuese ella, no escuchó nada por parte de la muchacha. Y lo supo. Comprendió quien era la persona que se había detenido a unos pasos de su cuerpo, y casi podía percibir su aliento en su espalda.

Permaneció inmune en su sitio. Sabía que si se giraba y se encontraba con esos ojos verdes, no sería capaz de decirle todo lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Era su debilidad. Era su deseo más puro. Era la encarnación de su vulnerabilidad. Porque podía ser considerada y llamada de muchas cosas, pero era una buena persona. Era una mujer capaz de todo. Era alguien que quería comprender y no dejarse llevar por la rabia. Quería ser ella. Quería ser Emma, la Emma de verdad. Esa chica que de joven sonreía todos los días, que dejaba besos en la mejilla de su madre y salía a la calle con sus amigos. Quería volver a ser esa chica. Aunque tampoco quería volver a rememorar el sabor de la sangre. La sensación de terror inundándole todo el cuerpo. Cerró los párpados, aspirando el aire de la habitación.

Unas manos rodearon su cuerpo, acomodándose a su lado. Podía percibir la esencia de Quinn a su lado besándole el cabello rojizo. Esperaba no tener que girarse. Y no lo hizo. Permaneció así, sin tan siquiera atreverse a hacer nada aparte de respirar. No quería saber nada de nada. No quería vivir la realidad del dolor. Un dolor que parecía querer apoderarse de ella. Una sensación de amargura que parecía poder con ella. Una verdad que parecía querer luchar por salir a flote. Un temor atroz a quedarse sola. Porque Emma era más humana que cualquier otra persona. Retuvo el aliento cuando los labios de su novia se posaron en su oreja. Quería soltar un gemido, girarse y besarla, pero no era lo correcto. No lo era en ese preciso instante.

― Lo siento…―Susurró con calma la rubia, deslizando su dedo índice por el sedoso cabello de la chica―. Te tenía que haber avisado con antelación pero ni siquiera me acordé y…

Emma se apartó de su lado ante esas palabras. Esa era la confirmación que necesitaba. Sabía que era hora de afrontarse a todo aquello que temía. ¿Y si no era capaz de sobrellevarlo bien? Podía escuchar los gritos de su madre en su mente. Los golpes secos. Las cosas cayendo al suelo. Se estremeció con tan solo pensarlo, abrazándose a sí misma. Se acunaba con necesidad.

― ¿Emma? ―Inquirió Quinn sorprendida ante el comportamiento de su novia.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. La muchacha clavó sus ojos en la calle, perdiéndose en el sol radiante que iluminaba el lugar. Podía ver a un chico caminando con un perro por delante. Sonreía, feliz. Su mascota le hacía feliz. Sonrió un poco ante ese pensamiento. Quizás todo no estaba perdido. Ese era el pensamiento de su madre siempre, al final de toda desgracia que pudiese vivir. Siempre decía lo mismo. Siempre decía que todo podía llegar a cambiar.

La recordaba intacta. La recordaba con una sonrisa en su rostro peinando su cabello sedoso. Tenía diez años por aquel entonces, y la ingenuidad era el arma más afilada que toda niña podía tener. Y su madre siempre estaba ahí, por las noches, peinando su sedoso cabello. Y sus ojos verdes se encontraban con los grises apagados de ella. Pero la mujer sonreía por su hija. Todo por ella. Porque Emma lo merecía. Esos recuerdos hacían que la pelirroja tuviese pesadillas por las noches. Y que hacían que algo no funcionase bien dentro de ella. Pero no era tonta. No señor. Sabía que su novia no la quería. Lo supo desde el primer momento en el que esa Rachel Berry apareció en escena. Esa mujer le había robado a su novia, o quizás, en cierta manera, se la prestó la morena a la pelirroja. Quizás había vuelto a por lo que era suyo. El corazón de esa formidable mujer pertenecía a Rachel, y no a ella. Y puede que fuese eso lo que afectaba tanto a la otra. Lo que le hacía pensar a Emma que todo perdía sentido en la vida.

― ¿Ems?

― Quinn… Da igual.

―No quiero que estés molesta, cariño. Me preocupas mucho y…

―Tenemos que hablar―tres palabras que podían significar muchas cosas, y casi todas de manera negativa―. Tenemos que hablar―repitió automáticamente.

― ¿Me vas a dejar?

―No, Quinn. Yo no tengo tantas agallas… ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

La rubia se quedó en silencio, sorprendida por las palabras de su novia. ¿Acaso se imaginaba algo? ¿Acaso podía imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo? Permaneció sin decir ninguna palabra, clavando sus ojos verdes en los de su novia, la que se cruzó de brazos mientras que ella permanecía así, sin saber muy bien lo qué decir.

― ¿Cómo que si tengo algo que contarte?

―Aunque no te lo creas, te conozco. Sé que hay algo que no me quieres decir. Sé que es algo que ha ocurrido recientemente, aunque quizás era algo que venía de antes. Pero necesito que seas sincera conmigo ahora, porque, o hablas ahora, o callas para siempre.

Quinn se quedó desconcertada e inerme ante las palabras de la pelirroja. Emma acababa de abrir la puerta. O lo terminaba todo ahora, o el dolor sería aún mayor. La fuerza que recibía de la mirada de la otra solo le hizo comprender que todo, de repente, había dado un giro inesperado.

― ¿Y bien, Quinn?

―Estoy enamorada de Rachel.

_Dejó la copa sobre la mesita de noche, levantando la vista para clavar su mirada en las fotos que se encontraban repartidas por la pared de su habitación. El rostro de Quinn Fabray relucía con una sonrisa afable. Se detuvo en frente de ella, mordiéndose el labio. _

_El rostro de Tina y el de Mike se encontraba tachado por un rotulador negro. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que sonaba por todo el piso. Su rostro se ensanchó ante la sonrisa sádica que se asomaba de sus labios. Todo estaba preparado para seguir con su cometido. Cogió un dardo y miró de nuevo hacia las fotos._

―_Así que quieres jugar duro, Fabray…Venciste esa batalla, pero no has vencido la guerra―soltó con brusquedad, apuntando y lanzando un dardo a la imagen de la rubia, acertando en el cabello de ella―. Hasta parece que en las fotografías sales sana y salva de mí―musitó con una pequeña risa apoderándose de su cuerpo―.Y el siguiente…Serás tú―y el último dardo lo lanzo a la foto de uno de los chicos, dando de lleno en la frente de Mike._

**Nota de la autora:** Me encantaría contestar a lucyfaberry el comentario, pero ando con prisa. Solo decir que este capítulo me parece una bomba de relojería, más por el hecho de que hay dos temas muy importantes. Uno es que el asesino sigue vivo (no me olvido del misterio) y que Quinn ha dicho que quiere a Rachel… ¡Pero a Emma! ¿Qué sucederá ahora?


	20. Me pega que no

―Dios mío… ¿La besaste?

Marta se giró incrédula ante la mirada de su hermana. Acababa de entrar por la puerta de casa y ya tenía el gesto de Leticia fruncido y con los brazos en jarras, observándola atentamente. El gesto serio de la chica solo hacía que la mayor de las García se estremeciese, ruborizada a más no poder. Y eso fue toda confirmación que necesitaba la otra, que emitió un gruñido fuerte que hizo que Brody girase los ojos, cansado. Marta se preguntaba como hacía ese chico para soportar a su hermana en tales momentos.

―No…No la he besado…No en los labios, al menos―sonrió un poco al pensar eso, haciendo que el castaño sonriese junto a ella, entregándole un vaso de zumo de naranja―. Gracias, cuñado.

― ¿Tan fácil vas a volver con ella? ―Brody y Marta se miraron, confundidos.

―Espera, cariño―habló el chico al fin―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? ¿No te importa que volviese con Anastasia?

―No. Claro que no. Si creo que hacen una pareja perfecta―señaló con una sonrisa suave en su rostro―. En verdad, creo que las dos acabarán casándose en el altar…

― ¿Entonces? ―Quiso saber Marta, tomando un poco de la bebida que le entregó el muchacho― ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

―Pues que quiero que sufra… ¡Que luche ella por ti, joder! No tiene que salir como ella quiera. Así que no sé por ti, pero por mi parte, yo hasta que no la vea luchar de verdad por ti no me voy a poner de su lado―Brody y Marta la miraba con sorpresa en sus rostros―. ¿Qué os sucede? Mirad, yo lo que no quiero es volver a ver como mi hermana vuelve a estar llorando por esa estúpida. Has derramado muchas lágrimas por ella. ¿No crees que ya sea suficiente?

La aludida se giró, clavando sus pupilas en el espejo que tenían al lado. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de la otra dimensión, con los que provenían de su reflejo. Esos que derramaron lágrimas en noches donde la frustración se apoderaba de ella, donde la esperanza desaparecía de nuevo. Igual que las discusiones con ella, acabando girándose para llorar escondida en el baño del instituto. Dios, era como si fuese en ese instante cuando lo estuviese sufriendo. Era como si volviese a ser esa chica de dieciséis años, la que se encontró con ese dolor de nuevo. La que experimentaba para acabar ahogando un sollozo en la almohada de la cama.

¿Qué era todo aquello que vivió? Ser lesbiana no era fácil en la vida, pero mucho menos en esos años, cuando aún seguía siendo asqueroso en España por mucho que la ley no les castigase. Ya no era una facilidad con eso, como para que encima la chica que te gustaba también lo fuese y no lo admitiese, echándote de su lado. Negó con la cabeza, tragando saliva. Sin embargo, cuando levantó de nuevo la vista hacia su rostro, se encontró con la fuerza, la fiereza, la esperanza.

―No, no lo creo. Porque a veces hay que sufrir por la persona que quieres. No sé qué es lo que va a suceder, Leticia. Quizás todo acabe de nuevo mal, o puede que no―se encogió de hombros con una suave sonrisa que hizo que el novio de su hermana sonriese―. No lo sé. Lo único que tengo claro es que si no lo intento, no llegaré a saberlo nunca, ¿entiendes?

―Lo has intentado muchas veces, ese es el problema, Marta. Siempre has sido tú la que ha luchado por esa relación. ¿No va ya siendo hora de que eso cambie? ¿De que no duela tanto querer a alguien? ¿No te gustaría vivir un amor sencillo, como el de Brody y el mío?

― ¡Ey! ―Bramó el chico con gesto molesto―. Que nuestro amor no es nada sencillo, cariño. No sé cómo consigo aguantarte tanto.

― ¿Quieres hoy dormir en el sofá solo? ―Inquirió ella con tono divertido, sintiendo como su novio se sentaba a su lado y la rodeaba con sus brazos―. Para, Brody…

―De eso nada, que me tientas diciendo esas cosas…―Susurró mientras besaba el cuello de ella―. Eres una idiota.

―Esto…Tortolitos―saludó Marta con gesto exagerado, provocando la risa de su cuñado―. Que sigo delante vuestro. No quiero que tengáis un orgasmo conjunto conmigo presente.

― ¡Marta! ―Exclamó la menor sonrojada.

― ¡Ah! ¡O sea, que tú puedes hablar de mi vida amorosa y yo no puedo de tu vida sexual! Vamos muy mal, Leti, que te conste…Y no, la verdad es que te voy a decir algo que creo profundamente…

― ¿El qué?

―El amor es amor cuando duele.

Marta se giró, posando sus dedos en el cristal de la ventana. Su corazón latía con fuerza ante esa afirmación. Algo le susurraba que era así. Que no estaba equivocada. Que era verdad. Que el amor era amor cuando dolía. Cuando te dejaba sin respiración. Cuando te sentías en la desesperación ante su ausencia. Donde el pasado volvía a ti. Donde aprendías a querer lo que no veías. Aprendías a amar los errores. Aprendías a descubrir un nuevo mundo con esa persona. Un algo que le hacía entender que no era nada malo amar a alguien. El amor era todo. Todo. No solamente el momento de felicidad. No merecía la pena solamente por eso. Cuando dicen eso de que los hombres no merecen las lágrimas, se equivocaban. Eran lo único por lo que una mujer debía llorar. Porque era lo único que no tenía solución fija. Una sonrisa se apoderó de ella al pensarlo, pensando un momento en todo. En todo. En lo que el amor había jugado en contra suyo, y a la vez, a su favor. Un suspiro se amoldó en su pecho, y el susurro de su hermana llegó a sus oídos como si de una ráfaga de viento se tratase.

―Me has sonado a la abuela Ana…

Y con esa afirmación, la mayor de los García supo que no estaba equivocada.

Rachel cerró los ojos tumbada en la cama, esperando que todo se amoldase poco a poco a lo que se presentaba como su nueva vida. Tenía ganas de que desapareciese ese temor de ese día pasado, con el cuerpo inerte de su amiga presente en su mente. La respiración agitada se apoderaba de ella, acurrucándose a la almohada y ocultando su rostro en ésta. Quería perderse en cualquier sensación ajena a ese dolor que sentía. Pero no solamente por la pérdida de su amiga, sino por la ausencia de la rubia.

La chica se había tenido que marchar para ver a su novia, y al le decía que estaba a punto de suceder algo malo. Estaba preocupada, y en cierto modo, dolida. Dolida por todos esos celos que le invadían al pensar que seguramente esa mujer estaría besando los labios de su rubia. Cuando pensó eso, se detuvo para asegurarse de sus pensamientos. ¿Su rubia? ¿Cómo que su rubia? Se quedó en silencio, tragando saliva mientras giraba sus ojos para clavarlos en el halo de luz que se asomaba por la ventana, incidiendo sobre su cama. Podía percibir el calor que esto le transmitía, eso, y por supuesto, el pensar en el cuerpo de la inspectora. Se ruborizó un poco, mordiéndose el labio. Una sensación conocida se apoderó de su cuerpo, y rápidamente, se levantó para coger la botella de agua fría que había comprado para refrescarse.

Pero eso no le ayudaba en nada. Rachel aún seguía pensando en cómo sería sumergirse en el aroma de esa mujer. El calor la inundaba por momentos, sofocándolo con una risa nerviosa. Se cuestionaba a sí misma que era lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero lo único que conseguía era pensar que todo venía por lo que hizo la noche anterior. Se reprendía a sí misma por ello, pero estaba claro que no pudo evitarlo.

"_Rachel podía sentir la suave respiración de Quinn. Inspirar. Expirar. Poco a poco. Un movimiento suave y delicado que hacía que la joven morena se estremeciese. Casi podía sentir la respiración suave de la mujer, que no parecía percatarse de que la chica estuviese despierta. Si así hubiera sucedido, lo hubiese achacado al miedo irracional que le entraba por lo ocurrido con el asesino de Tina. Y sin embargo, no era capaz de conciliar el sueño por el sencillo hecho de que la rubia se encontraba a tan solo unos centímetros de ella. Casi podía percibir su piel sobre la suya. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro ante ese pensamiento, dejando escapar un suspiro._

_Finalmente, se decidió a colocarse de lado. Quinn parecía no percatarse nada, y eso, en el fondo, la tranquilizaba. Podía percibir el ligero movimiento del pecho de la muchacha. Arriba, y abajo. Suavemente. Sin prisas. Una respiración calmada y un gesto suavizado, posiblemente porque estaba teniendo un bonito sueño. Un sueño que le hacía incluso sonreír de vez en cuando. Y en ese instante, Berry se percató de la extrema belleza de la rubia. Era capaz incluso de jurar que era la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiese conocido._

_Deslizó sus dedos, sin tan siquiera poder impedirlo, sobre sus brazos. Un ligero movimiento que podía pasar desapercibido para cualquiera. Las yemas de sus dedos correteando por la piel blanquecina de la rubia, quien parecía ajena a todo eso. A los sentimientos que existían en el corazón de la morena. Algo le decía que eso estaba mal. Algo le indicaba que no podía enamorarse de Quinn después de todo lo que había sucedido, pero su corazón no quería escuchar a lo que su razón siempre le señalaba. No es que fuese malo querer a una chica. Lo malo era que esa chica le había hecho la vida imposible, había tenido una hija y ahora estaba con otra persona. Con una pelirroja condenadamente sexy y…_

_Se maldijo por dentro cuando pensó en eso. ¿Por qué siempre se tenía que fijar en esa persona que cualquiera catalogaría como prohibida? Eso estaba mal. Eso era un error. Pero le gustaba. Le gustaba sentirse así de bien. Le gustaba poder deslizar sus dedos por ese brazo y que nada malo sucediese. Le gustaba poder disfrutar de ese momento en el que era ella. De verdad. Sin mentiras. Sin vacilaciones. Solamente ella. Sonrió un poco al percatarse de lo fácil que era acariciarla así. Era tan fácil acariciarla que… Ladeó la cabeza, intentando quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza, pero no era capaz. No si ella estaba tan cerca. No si Fabray la tentaba de esa manera._

_Suspiró, girándose, para meterse bajo la colcha de la cama. Cerró los párpados con fuerza, pidiendo a Morfeo que se compadeciese de ella igual que lo había hecho con su amiga. Pero el deseo, la locura, su corazón, no le dejaban. No si podía volver a girarse y contemplar la belleza de esa mujer. Sintió un suave movimiento de la chica, pero tan rápido que eso sucedió, todo volvió a la normalidad. Una sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, girándose y destapándose un poco para poder ver como la muchacha seguía durmiendo. Sonrió de lado, sonrojada, y colocándose mejor para acercarse a ella._

_No pudo evitarlo. Deslizó sus dedos por los labios de la chica, que permanecían unidos. Tragó saliva, quedándose quieta por completo para acabar agachándose y posar sus labios sobre los otros. Un beso sin más. Un beso con sentimientos a flor de piel. Un beso inerte ante la falta de colaboración por parte de la otra muchacha. Un beso que quería sellar una verdad nueva para Rachel. Un beso que demostraba la tentación, el sentimiento, la emoción de un nuevo amor. La morena se separó entonces con una sonrisa en su rostro, clavando sus ojos negros sobre las pupilas cerradas de la inspectora. _

―_Dios mío…―Susurró con una sonrisa la chica, acariciando el rostro que había tomado entre sus manos para poder volver a besarla suavemente. Agradecía a Yahvé que Quinn no se despertase―. Te quiero, Lucy Quinn Fabray…Te quiero."_

Emma se quedó mirando a la que era su novia a los ojos. ¿Acababa de escuchar lo que no quería haber oído en su vida? Podía haber soportado que se marchase con cualquiera, o que amase a otra persona, pero no justamente a ella. No a Rachel Berry. No a esa diva que había llegado y que en tan poco tiempo había convertido su vida en un infierno. No por esa mujer a la que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Quinn se estremeció, echándose hacia atrás. La mirada de Emma irradiaba odio, puro odio. La pelirroja se quedó en su sitio igualmente, aunque al final dio un paso hacia adelante con gesto amenazador. En cualquier momento sabía que la chica hablaría y sabía que no acabaría en nada bueno. ¿Cómo se le ocurría soltarle eso? Al menos podía haber sido más delicada. Pero era demasiado tarde. La pelirroja la miraba como si no se terminase de creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

― ¿Qué es lo que has dicho, Quinn?

Su voz era fuerte, distante, fría, pero con una fiereza que solo causó el miedo en la rubia, la que no supo qué decir. ¿Cómo sobrellevar un momento como aquel? Esa persona que estaba en frente suyo parecía querer matarla en tan solo segundos, y no solo era eso, sino el hecho de que había metido a Rachel de por medio. Tragó saliva, con temor, chocando contra la puerta de la habitación. Toda la situación había cambiado en segundos. Ya no quedaba esa escena en la que ella rodeaba el cuerpo de la chica. Solamente quedaba una mirada. Una mirada que parecía querer decirlo todo y a la vez, nada.

―Que estoy enamorada de Rachel―volvió a decir con suavidad. La otra se quedó mirándola de nuevo como si aquellas palabras no hubiesen sido pronunciadas.

― ¿Y eso en que nos deja? Mejor dicho… ¿Eso en que situación me deja a mí? ¿A tu novia? ―Remarcó las últimas palabras con rabia. Quinn se estremeció―. ¡Contéstame de una maldita vez, Quinn!

―Yo…Lo siento, de verdad. Yo no quería que sucediese todo esto.

―La has amado desde siempre, ¿verdad?

―Emma…

―Sé valiente. Atrévete a ser sincera de una maldita vez―escupió con severidad, señalándole con el dedo. La otra asintió―. ¿Y por qué has salido conmigo? ¿Por qué me has mentido? ¡¿Por qué?!

―Creía que te quería, y te quiero. No de la manera que tú quisieras pero…

― ¡¿Me estás jodiendo, Quinn?! ¡No me vengas con eso de que me quieres, porque no es verdad! ¿Tanto me querías cuando me decías que me amabas? ¿De verdad? ―Su tono era sarcástico y por primera vez, las palabras de Anastasia se arremolinaban en su mente. Tenía que haber tenido cuidado con ella.

―Lo siento, de verdad. Pero no tengo la culpa de estar enamorada de otra persona. No te he engañado ni nada…

― ¡Me has engañado! ¡Me has mentido! ¡Me has hecho creer que me querías! ¡Y no era así!

Y sucedió. El llanto se apoderó de la chica, girándose y tirando las cosas de alrededor, rompiéndolas. La rubia se quedó al fondo, tragando saliva, y ante todo, asustada. Nunca había visto perder el control así a Emma. En realidad, nunca la había visto tan dolida. Tan destrozada. Y todo por su culpa. La pelirroja se giró, quedándose en frente de la otra.

―Apártate―musitó suavemente, pero con fuerza. Su rostro se ensombreció al mirar a la chica―. Apártate.

―Solucionemos esto como personas civilizadas―pidió Quinn con necesidad. Quería a esa mujer. No podía dejar que su relación se rompiese de esa manera.

―Te lo pido, Quinn. Por favor―había algo en el tono de la chica que le invitaba a hacerla caso, pero no podía moverse―. Hazlo antes de que no sea consciente de mis acciones…Hazlo antes de que…

Se quedó en silencio, apoyándose un momento sobre la pared. Colocó su mano sobre la frente, esperando a que el dolor se le pasase. Pero este se intensificaba por momentos, y algo le indicaba que tenía que parar. Que tenía que irse de allí. Pero no pudo ser.

Quinn se quedó esperando, encontrándose con los ojos de la chica. Se habían oscurecido, y el rostro de lamento de la mujer dejó paso a un gesto serio y macabro que a la rubia le asustó.

― ¿Emma?

La pelirroja se acercó a ella con paso lento, sin tan siquiera apartar su mirada de la de la rubia. Parecía ausente a sus palabras. A sus sollozos. A su lamento. Algo estaba mal. Sabía que a su novia últimamente le habían dado jaquecas y que, incluso, no se acordaba de muchas cosas a lo largo del día. Pero nunca había visto eso. Nunca había presenciado la fiereza de la chica. Nunca. Tragó saliva, con la extraña sensación de que nada iba a ir bien. Nada.

La muchacha se acercó todavía más, quedando a un palmo de la rubia. Sonrió encantadoramente, haciendo que Quinn sonriese algo relajada. Ladeó la cabeza, mirándola un poco de costado.

―Emma…Me estás…Me estás asustando―tartamudeó Quinn. La muchacha permanecía inmune ante sus palabras―. Emma…Lo siento, de verdad. Sabes que te quiero más que a nada y que me importas mucho. Por favor…Perdóname…―Pero no recibió respuesta de la mujer―. ¿Emma? ¿Estás ahí?

Y de repente, y sin previo aviso, las manos de la chica rodearon el cuello de Quinn. Apretó al principio con suavidad, y después, con algo más de fuerza, provocando un suave gemido de la rubia, la que colocó sus manos sobre las de la otra para liberarse, pero no era capaz.

―Emma…Me estás haciendo daño―susurró, pero la otra no le hacía caso― ¿Emma? ¡Emma!

―Me pega que…No―Bramó la aludida, sonriendo para acabar apretando con más fuerza―. Me pega que yo no soy Emma.

Y la fiereza que utilizó fue tal que Quinn empezó a toser, intentando liberarse del agarre de la otra mujer. Y por primera vez, la miró a los ojos. Y lo supo. Y lo comprendió todo. Esa de ahí no era Emma. No era ella.

Nota de la autora: ¿Queréis matar a Emma? Pues no lo hagáis, porque ella no tiene la culpa. Ya os he dicho que yo meto de todo en mis historias. Así que aquí está el problema psicológico. En el próximo capítulo lo aclararé mejor, pero Emma lo que padece es un problema disociativo de la personalidad. O lo que es más conocido como doble personalidad. Hay dos personas en su mente. La que conocemos es a Emma, y la otra es… ¿Quién será? Lamento tardar tanto, pero ando con exámenes y hasta el jueves voy a estar ocupada. Pido paciencia, por favor (A) pero intento siempre meteros algo de salsa en el asunto xD. Un beso y gracias por ser pacientes ^^

Monica13: Me alegro de que te gusten las chicas juntas. Espero que pronto estén juntas…Y bueno, ya puedes ver que la conversación de Quinn tuvo un…Un gran descubrimiento para todas. ;) Un beso y muchas gracias por ser paciente. En serio. Es algo que se agradece :)


	21. Desafiar al oxígeno

_― ¿Estás bien?_

_La pregunta de Anastasia se logró escuchar a pocos centímetros de Marta, la que se giró con el ceño fruncido sin saber muy bien qué contestar. Lo que menos se esperaba era encontrarse con los ojos de la mujer sobre los suyos. Más bien, lo que no se esperaba era mantener una conversación privada en medio del baño del instituto. Llevaban mucho tiempo sin mantener una charla acerca de lo que había ocurrido entre ellas tiempo atrás, pero estaba claro que no se libraría de esa conversación por parte de la otra._

_― Sí―se limitó a responder, aunque su sentido de la educación podía con ella―. Gracias…_

_―Me han contado que David y tú habéis roto…―dejó caer la castaña, acercándose un poco._

_El baño se encontraba vacío y la morena quería un poco de tranquilidad. Sabía que su relación con David se había enfriado y no tenía ganas de escuchar las palabras de su mejor amiga intentando animarla, y mucho menos las de Leticia, que no dejaba de instigarle para descubrir quién era la misteriosa chica que enloquecía a su hermana mayor. Necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, y lo que menos quería era mantener una discusión con la que fue su mejor amiga._

_― ¿Vienes a regodearte o algo? ―Inquirió con cierto recelo y una sonrisa irónica―. ¿O quizás a alegrarte delante de mi cara? ―El silencio se apoderó de las dos―. Necesito estar sola. Vete, por favor._

_―No he venido a regodearme ni nada por el estilo…Eras mi mejor amiga, y sigues siendo importante para mí. Él no te merecía._

_― ¿Y tú qué sabes si me merecía o no? ―Anastasia se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta de Marta― ¿Y si soy yo la que no me merezco a ese chico? No sabes nada. Nada._

_―Solamente quería hablar contigo…Acercar posturas…Intentar arreglar lo que fuimos alguna vez._

_Pudo percatarse de la sorpresa marcada en el rostro de la chica. Parecía incrédula ante las palabras de la castaña, que no pudo evitar acercarse para poder volver a sentir la presencia de su mejor amiga cerca de ella. Pero de la misma manera que ella dio un paso hacia adelante, Marta hizo exactamente lo mismo. Lo hizo de manera automática, como si quisiese escapar de los brazos de la castaña. Como si quisiese escapar de la única verdad que causó su ruptura con su chico perfecto._

_David tenía sus fallos y defectos como cualquier otra persona, pero era él. Era su mejor amigo. Era el que la comprendía, el que llegó a quererla por lo que era y por cómo era. Y ante todo, y más importante, no se avergonzaba de quererla. No quería negarlo, ni se escondía si algún estúpido chico se burlaba de él por salir con la chica tímida del instituto. Quizás le hubiese mentido y engañado en un principio, pero algo que valoraba Marta era la sinceridad, y él lo fue. Al final, fue más sincero que cualquier otra persona. Porque la quería. Porque no se merecía que él la quisiese._

_― ¿Y qué es lo que fuimos, Anastasia? ―Preguntó con intensidad, haciendo que la otra se sobresaltase. Que el corazón se acelerase con tanto ímpetu que creía que su corazón saldría del pecho en cualquier momento― ¿Qué es lo que fuimos, Anastasia? ¡¿Qué?!_

_―Fuimos las mejores amigas, ¿o es que acaso no lo fuimos?_

_― ¿De verdad fuimos las mejores amigas? ―Esa pregunta dejó a la otra helada―. ¡Anda! Pero… ¡Si yo pensaba que esa fue Erika! ¡Ah no!, espera… ¡Fue Alicia! ¡O quizás Sandra! ¿Quién fue, Anastasia? Necesito que me lo digas, porque siempre me he quedado con esa duda en mente._

_―Siempre fuiste tú mi…_

_― ¿Y cómo es que te molestaba tanto que Alicia pasase de ti? ¿O Sandra? Y mejor… ¿Por qué me ignorabas por ellas? Ah…Cierto…Eso es lo que hacen las mejores amigas._

_Ese golpe fue bajo. Lo sabía, pero eso no hizo que se detuviese. Anastasia tragó saliva nerviosa, encontrándose con la mirada llena de furia por parte de la otra chica. Sabía que esas palabras eran ciertas, y que no se había comportado de la mejor manera, pero lo que era verdad era que si se comportó así era por evitar sus sentimientos. Unos sentimientos que le quemaban por dentro, que le hacían arder, que le hacían dudar de sus mismos pensamientos y de la realidad que creía que se formaba en su mundo._

_― Eso…No es verdad―logró responder mientras la otra ladeaba la cabeza―. Y si te sentías así, podrías haber hablado conmigo y…_

_― ¿Y qué? Si contigo no se podía hablar de nada, Anastasia. Siempre era lo que tú mandases. ¿Alguna vez te paraste a pensar en mis sentimientos? ―La aludida se quedó en silencio, a sabiendas que si respondía se delataría a sí misma― ¿Qué querías que hiciera?_

_―Que te quedaras a mi lado. Que fueses mi amiga…Que no me abandonases por ellas._

_― ¿Querías que fuese la amiga que tú nunca fuiste?_

_― ¿Ahora toda nuestra amistad se va a basar en mentiras y dolor? Creía que también teníamos nuestras partes buenas._

_―Siempre evitando que conociese a gente. Haciendo que quedase por debajo de los demás…_

_―Eras mi mejor amiga…Necesitaba protegerte, ¿no lo entiendes? No quería que te cambiasen. No quería que te influenciasen._

_―Era mi vida, Anastasia. Era yo la que tenía que decidir, ¿no crees? ―Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose mutuamente y dándose cuenta de que habían cambiado, pero que la esencia de ambas seguía ahí. Igual que ese sentimiento que nunca se apagaría. Ni siquiera con esa gran ventisca que había podido con ambas―No sé qué es lo que pretendías con esto. Solamente sé que esto era algo del pasado. Algo que era mejor no remover. Estábamos mejor como hasta ahora. Tranquilas. Con cordialidad. Nada más._

_― ¿No extrañas nuestros momentos? ―Y se percató de que la chica bajaba la mirada. Y lo comprendió. Claro que los echaba de menos. Igual que ella―. ¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa?_

_― ¿Y tú tan cínica? ―Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Anastasia se lo impidió―. Déjame salir._

_― ¿Y si no quiero? ¿Dónde quedó esa chica capaz de perdonar todo de los demás? Parece que ya no existe._

_―En cambio, veo que tú no has cambiado nada, Anastasia. Sigues siendo la misma zorra de siempre._

_Intentó abofetearla. Intentó rebatir esas palabras con un simple gesto que ni ella misma era capaz de controlar. Pero cuando Marta la detuvo justo a tiempo, el forcejeo se hizo paso entre ellas. Quería hacerle retirar esas palabras, sobre todo al comprender que la chica se arrepentía de haberlas pronunciado. Pero algo sucedió. Esa ira que manaba de las dos se convirtió en algo más concreto. En algo que las desesperaba por completo. En algo que no podían ocultar por mucho que ellas quisiesen: Deseo._

_Marta había visto muchas veces esas escenas de series y películas donde la pareja protagonista acababan con un arrebatador beso que dejaba al espectador sin aliento. Cuando sintió que la boca de Anastasia se estrellaba contra la suya, hubo un momento en el que se estremeció por completo. Era volver a saborear esos labios en la única ocasión que lo logró. Era volver a sentir un vacío que le provocaba un cierto temblor en las piernas. Creía que iba a caer en cualquier momento al suelo, pero los brazos de Anastasia la rodeaban por la cintura y la sostenían, haciendo que sus cuerpos se rozasen y prosiguiesen con ese acercamiento._

_No pudo evitar deslizar sus manos por su rostro, sujetándola para así, quizás, evitar que se apartase de su lado. El aliento de la morena le rodeaba toda la boca, y lo que comenzó con un contacto de labios se profundizó a uno de esos besos que la gente catalogaba como "beso con lengua". Y no pudieron evitarlo. Necesitaban un contacto más intenso para calmar ese ardor que se apoderaba de ambas muchachas._

_La espalda de Marta se estrelló contra la estufa del baño en un arranque de pasión por parte de la más alta. Un roce de caderas. Un contacto de los dedos con la piel de la otra. Y se habían vuelto a conquistar en un segundo. Las respiraciones se entrecortaban, pero no parecían percatarse, y menos si las manos de ambas se perdían bajo la ropa de la otra. Un gemido se escapó de los labios de la morena, que se vio de nuevo en una emboscada de los labios de la otra. Esa mirada felina de Anastasia era lo único que conseguía que se quedase en silencio. Eso, y por supuesto, la boca de la otra apoderándose de la suya propia. Sentía que necesitaba separarse para escapar, pero su yo interno le hacía permanecer a su lado. Solamente necesitó eso para acabar decidiéndose. El beso prosiguió. El ardor permanecía a su lado. Pero había una cosa clara para Marta._

_Ella estaba dispuesta a todo, incluso estaba dispuesta a desafiar al oxígeno por un beso de Anastasia._

― Me debes mucho. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Anastasia la estrechó con fuerza hacia ella, susurrándole unos cuantos "gracias" por el favor que le había pedido. Eran las doce de la mañana y la castaña tiraba de Marta del brazo, dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Quinn. Le había pedido que viniese cuando Quinn le comunicó que necesitaba ayuda médica. ¿Y quién mejor que Marta? Al fin y al cabo, su estudio de enfermería y el estar activa era algo que facilitaba todo el proceso. Encima, era alguien conocido. Y cómo no, cuando Anastasia se lo pidió, Marta no pudo resistirse ante esa mirada tierna cargada de un poco de amor y cariño. ¿Por qué siempre conseguía lo que se proponía con tan solo esa mirada de ese calibre?

―Lo sé, pero es algo importante. Quinn no me ha querido dar detalles por elo móvil, pero estaba agitada y se notaba que algo malo le ha sucedido.

― ¿Y para eso necesitas la ayuda de una enfermera?

―No de una enfermera cualquiera, sino de la enfermera más guapa de toda España―Marta soltó una carcajada profunda, contagiando así la risa en la castaña―. Venga, vamos.

―Con esos piropos, convences a cualquiera, que te conste―señaló divertida la chica, siendo aún tirada de la otra. O quizás era una mala excusa para sentir la mano de la muchacha sobre la suya. O puede que la excusa perfecta para Anastasia.

―Solamente te quiero convencer a ti―dejó caer con una sonrisa sensual, mientras que la otra apartaba la mirada incómoda―. No voy a parar hasta que consiga que estés conmigo de nuevo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

―Lo sé, pero de mientras va a ser muy divertido…

Ambas sonrieron, cómplices, como si en el fondo fuesen conscientes de que acabarían juntas. De que ese era su destino. Y eso era lo que calmaba a la castaña, pero eso no impedía que se tuviese que comportar de una vez como una mujer enamorada, por lo que tendría que ganarse de nuevo la confianza de la García, que en el fondo, no era capaz de decirle no a esa mujer que se encontraba a su lado. ¿Por qué se tendría que enamorar de ella? No lo sabía, pero en el fondo le gustaba pensar que era la vida la que le estaba preparando. Acabaría siendo feliz. Acabarían siendo felices, pero la vida antes les estaba preparando para ello. Y merecía la pena.

Quinn les abrió la puerta con su gesto cubierto de un montón de lágrimas derramadas. Anastasia no pudo evitar acercarse a su mejor amiga. Al fondo, se encontró con la mirada de Santana y el gesto preocupado de Brittany, que de vez en cuando miraba de soslayo a la latina para cerciorarse de que la chica estaba ahí, tan cerca de ella que podría tocarla con las yemas de sus dedos. Pero la rubia sabía que no era el momento, por lo que permaneció con un gesto serio propio de ella y con la preocupación al percatarse de que Fabray parecía rota por dentro.

Marta se quedó a un lado observando la escena, y cuando la castaña se apartó, se acercó para revisar el cuello de la chica, magullado por el agarre de Emma. Se quedó en silencio. No hacía falta ni siquiera ser enfermera para saber que ese golpe se lo había ocasionado alguien. Tragó saliva, un poco nerviosa, mientras que sentía la mano de Anastasia aferrándose a la suya. Podía haberla apartado en un solo momento, y aunque lo hizo, antes apretó la mano para hacerle entender que le agradecía el gesto. Para hacerle comprender que todo era por lo que estaba sucediendo.

― ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido, Quinn? ―Inquirió Marta mientras que Anastasia se apartaba a un lado.

―Emma está encerrada en su cuarto. No quiere salir.

― ¿Ha sido ella la que…?

―Sí―cortó con fuerza Fabray―. Pero no sé lo que sucedió. De repente, me tenía cogida del cuello y…Cuando estuve a punto de quedarme sin aire…Me soltó.

― ¿Un arranque de violencia? ¿Estuvisteis discutiendo o algo?

―Acababa de romper con ella…

―Fabray. Con fuego no se juega―señaló Santana con voz grave―. Ya le he mirado yo la herida. No es nada grave.

― ¿Entonces para qué me necesitáis? ―Quiso saber Marta con curiosidad, encontrándose con la mirada lastimera de Anastasia. Entonces, lo comprendió todo―. Ni hablar. No.

―Por favor ―le pidió Quinn con cierta necesidad―. Anastasia me contó que terminaste la carrera de psicología. Podrías hablar con ella. Seguro que sabes qué es lo que le sucede.

―Ni hablar. Yo hace mucho tiempo que no he vuelto a estudiar. ¡Ni siquiera lo ejerzo!

―Venga, García―musitó con un poco de cansancio Santana― ¡Podrías hacer ese favor! Además, si temes a la leona, que sepas que la fierecilla se ha tranquilizado.

―Fue como si, de repente, cambiase de persona. Había pasado de rabia a incredulidad, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que me estaba haciendo hasta ahora.

Marta se quedó en silencio. Con esas pautas, sabía perfectamente que era lo que sucedía. Pero necesitaba hablar con la chica. Asegurarse de que era eso antes de hablar. Hacía muchos años que no volvía a tocar un libro de psicología, quizás porque las palabras de su profesor de carrera le retumbaban en la mente: "No tienes maneras para ser psicóloga. Tu inestabilidad emocional no te ayudaría. Eres tú la que necesita un psicólogo, no alguien a ti como tal". Aún recordaba esas palabras como si se las hubiese dicho el día anterior. Pero allí estaba, y con la mirada de Anastasia sobre su figura. Porque sabía que la morena confiaba en ella. Porque sabía que, con su ayuda, quizás podría ir solucionándose poco a poco lo que había sucedido en ese piso.

Se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el lugar que le había indicado la rubia. Se detuvo en frente de la puerta y llamó con un ligero golpe de nudillos. Nada. Ni tan siquiera un movimiento al otro lado. Como respuesta, podía seguir escuchando el soplo de aire que debía de estar entrando por la ventana. Cualquier otra persona se hubiese asustado, pero ella sabía perfectamente que Emma estaba al otro lado de la puerta, escuchándola.

― ¿Emma?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Suspiró un poco, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando su cabeza en la puerta. Pudo sentir entonces como la chica hacía lo mismo al otro lado. También podía escuchar cómo se limpiaba las lágrimas, y cómo el llanto amenazaba con salir a flote de nuevo.

― ¿Estás bien? Quinn me ha dicho que no sales de ahí desde hace dos horas.

― ¿Quién eres? ―Marta iba a responder con que era amiga de Rachel, pero algo le hizo cambiar de idea. Quizás era la razón por la cual Quinn le había dejado. No se iba a arriesgar.

―Soy una amiga de Anastasia. Quinn está muy preocupada por ti. Cree que te ha sucedido algo.

―No debería estar preocupada por mí―una breve pausa se acomodó entre ellas―. Supongo que ha venido por lo que le he hecho, ¿verdad?

―Llámame de tú, por favor. Y no, no he venido solamente por eso. ¿Te duele la cabeza? ―el silencio se volvió a acomodar entre ellas.+

―Sí―respondió con firmeza―. Ahora menos, pero me sigue doliendo.

― ¿Qué es lo que te sucede cuando te duele la cabeza?

―Pues…Me viene ese dolor de cabeza y después, no recuerdo nada. Son breves pausas.

― ¿Estás cansada?

―No duermo últimamente bien. O bueno, no sé. Duermo, pero no descanso. Me despierto más cansada de lo normal…Yo…―Sollozó con fuerza―. No sé por qué lo he hecho. Quinn me dijo que quería a otra y, de repente, escuché una voz.

― ¿Una voz? ¿Conoces esa voz, Emma? ―Inquirió con curiosidad. Sabía lo que era, pero eran casos poco comunes y no dejaba de maravillarle, como buena apasionada de la psicología, el hecho que estaba viviendo en primera persona.

―Me resulta familiar.

― ¿Qué te dijo esa voz?

―Me…Me dijo que me había engañado. Que nunca me había querido. Me…Me insinuó que Quinn me había engañado, y yo sabía que no era así, pero…

― ¿Pero?

―Me volvió a dar un dolor fuerte de cabeza, y no recuerdo más. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, tenía entre mis manos el cuello de Quinn, y parecía que estaba a punto de ahogarse.

― ¿Qué hiciste?

―Salí corriendo y me encerré en esta habitación―su voz temblaba―. Soy un monstruo. Lo soy. Casi mato a…A la mujer que supuestamente quería, pero si he sido capaz de eso…

―No eres un monstruo, Emma. Y quieres a Quinn―señaló Marta―. Pero tienes un problema.

― ¿Un problema?

―No soy psicóloga en sí, pero durante años he estado estudiando la carrera. Creo que sé lo que te sucede, pero necesito que me ayudes. Ábreme la puerta, por favor.

― ¿Y si le hago daño?

―No creo que ella tenga intenciones de hacerme daño alguno.

― ¿Ella? ―Emma parecía confusa.

―Sí. Ella.

Y finalmente, la puerta se abrió, dejando así entre ver el rostro mancillado de Emma por las lágrimas. Marta sonrió, cerrando tras de sí la puerta.

**Nota de la autora:** A ver lo que sucede en el próximo capítulo. Solo diré que va a haber una conversación entre "Emma" y Marta. Y que bueno, que las dos se van a entender muy bien ;) ¡Ah! Y va a ser más largo porque ya iré tocando más temas aparte de los que nos conciernen. Me estoy demorando más de la cuenta y ahora que estoy algo más libre, vamos a poner esto de nuevo en marcha.

**Monica13:** Pues sí. Anastasia debe luchar por Marta. Y… ¿A Emma? En el próximo capítulo descubrirás lo que le pasa a nuestra pelirroja. Por ahora, solo ver que está destrozada la pobre. Necesita ayuda, y Marta se la va a dar…


	22. Daniela

―Pasa, Rach.

La mujer sonrió tímidamente, pasando a la casa de su mejor amigo. Kurt sonrió amablemente, tomando el abrigo de su amiga y colocándolo en el perchero de la entrada. La mujer se adentró en el salón, sentándose en el sofá un poco intimidada. Hacía mucho que no visitaba al castaño, aunque era cierto que las obras de teatro le ocupaban gran parte del tiempo, igual que a Kurt. Ambos eran las reinas del espectáculo, triunfando poco a poco.

―Lamento molestarte. Debes de estar muy ocupado.

―No tanto como para no poder recibir a mis amigos. Ya lo sabes―musitó él con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose hacia el mini bar―. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Un gin-tonic, quizás?

―No, gracias. No suelo beber, y menos…A estas horas―susurró nerviosa, viendo como el chico, en cambio, se servía una copa.

― ¿Y a qué ha venido la reina del drama? ¿Creía que estarías muy ocupada? ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido?

―Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Marta últimamente está desbordada con la llegada de su hermana… ¿Sabías que ahora Brody es novio de ella?

― ¿De Marta? ―Inquirió sorprendido―. ¿No era Marta lesbiana?

―Sí. Me refiero a que es novio de la hermana de Marta, Leticia. Marta ya tiene bastante con Anastasia―esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa tímida―. Ella dirá lo que quiera, pero…

―Sin embargo, no creo que hayas venido a hablar de tu amiga… ¿O sí?

El muchacho soltó una carcajada, sentándose en frente de Rachel. Sus ojos azules brillaban con interés y con cierta curiosidad, sospesando el porqué del nerviosismo de la morena. En cualquier momento, hubiese jurado que estaba volviendo a ver a la morena al principio de su entrada al instituto. Una chica segura que era intimidada por las grandes estrellas del lugar. Y había triunfado. Claro que lo había hecho. Había dejado de ser la adolescente que se enamoraba del capitán del equipo de fútbol para acabar bajo el amor de cualquier otra persona. Había conseguido a una muy buena amiga y solo le quedaba encontrar el amor. ¿Sería eso lo que le estaba sucediendo a su pequeña estrella?

―No…Es algo personal mío…Tengo que decirte que no sé lo que me pasa. Estoy sintiendo cosas muy profundas por alguien y…

―Rach…Dime por favor que no soy yo―la morena le lanzó una mirada furibunda mientras que él sonreía un poco.

― ¿Dónde está mi reina del drama? ―Inquirió ella con fingida molestia, cruzándose de brazos―. Creía que me entenderías.

―Te entiendo, pequeña estrella. A ver… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Le gustas a esa persona?

―Creo…Creo que sí. Pero no es ese el problema. El problema es…Es que es alguien con el que el pasado es un poco…

― ¿Es Finn? ―Musitó él incrédulo, tragando saliva.

― ¡Claro que no! Entre Finn y yo existió algo muy bonito, pero nada más. Ahora solamente somos amigos.

― ¿Jesse?

―Jesse está en el sur de América con una gira. ¿Por qué Jesse?

―No sé. Vuestro pasado es un poco raro, pero fuisteis felices por un tiempo… ¿Brody?

― ¿Has oído lo que te dije antes? ¡Que tiene novia! Y parece que con ella va en serio. Solo con decirte que eso, que son novios…

―Cierto. Que él no creía en las relaciones con etiquetas… ¡Qué curioso! ¿Entonces? ¿Quién es? ¿Puck?

― ¿Me ves tan desesperada? ―Levantó el dedo índice, señalándole―. Y no contestes.

― ¿Entonces? No soy adivino, Rachel. ¿Me vas a decir quién es el afortunado?

―Es…―se mordió el labio―. Es Quinn…

Kurt abrió los párpados estrepitosamente, mirándola con un claro gesto de sorpresa palpado en su rostro. ¿Acababa de escuchar bien lo que le había dicho su amiga? ¿Quinn Fabray? ¿La misma Quinn Fabray que se había quedado embarazada, que había estado con dos hombres en su vida y que ahora estaba con una mujer? ¿La misma Quinn Fabray que le había hecho la vida imposible a su mejor amiga? Se detuvo a pensar detenidamente, volviendo a escuchar las palabras de Rachel en su mente. ¿Había creído escuchar que a Quinn también le podía interesar Rachel? Podía jurar que cualquiera que se encontrase con esta situación pensaría que era propia de un drama de Brodway. O más de una serie televisiva de calidad barata. Pero pensar que era una realidad al más puro estilo Rachel era algo que le hacía tragar. Aunque, claro, lo de Quinn no se lo esperaba. Se lo vio venir cuando se enteró que se acostó con Santana cuando la latina estaba soltera tras su ruptura sentimental temporal con Brittany.

― ¿Fabray? ¿La misma Fabray que conocemos? ¿No será su hermana, Frannie?

―Por favor, Kurt, no. Es una cría, además de que no la conozco. Es Quinn. Y no sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer.

―Aclararte, desde luego. Lo primero, y ante todo, es… ¿Te gusta de verdad?

―Ayer, por la noche, se quedó a cuidarme. Y la besé. La besé en la boca, pero ella estaba dormida―aclaró ante la mirada incrédula del chico―. Ella no se enteró ni nada.

― ¿Me estás contando que casi violas a Quinn Fabray en tu cama?

― ¡Claro que no! Era la cama del hotel… ¡Oh, Kurt! No pude evitarlo. ¡Es tan guapa!

―Debo admitirte que tienes razón. Quinn Fabray sería la única mujer con la que me podría plantear algo fuera de mis gustos―Rachel levantó las cejas―. ¿Qué? Es guapa, es femenina y tiene buen gusto con la ropa. Encima es policía. ¿Te la imaginas con el uniforme puesto? ―Esto último lo dejó caer con una sonrisa pícara, observando como la morena se sonrojaba―. Cierto. Ya lo te lo habrás imaginado…

―No es esa la cuestión, Kurt. EL problema es que… ¡Es una mujer!

― ¿En serio, Rachel? ¿En serio? ―La miró con cierta gracia―. Tu mejor amigo es gay. Tu mejor amiga es lesbiana. Tus padres son gays… ¡Quinn Fabray es gay, con padres católicos y con una hija de por medio! ¿Y ahora vienes tú con esto?

―Dios…Tienes razón. Soy una maldita cobarde. Dios.

―A ver, tranquila. ¿Te gusta Quinn?

Rachel se quedó en silencio, sospesando la respuesta. ¿Le gustaba Quinn? No es que le gustase. Era algo más que eso. Le agradaba su forma de preocuparse por ella. Le encantaba poder sentir su mirada sobre ella, más que nada por esa sensación agradable que se instalaba en su corazón, acelerándose poco a poco. En verdad, le enamoraba el comportamiento de la rubia con respecto a ella. La pregunta que su mejor amigo le había hecho le resultaba del todo fría e inconsciente. ¿Acaso no se percataba el chico de lo que ella estaba sintiendo en su interior?

―No. No me gusta Quinn, Kurt…―el muchacho la miró sin entender―. Me estoy enamorando de ella. De esa pequeña arruga que se forma en sus comisuras cuando sonríe. O puede que esa suavidad cuando lo hace que se muestra en su perfecto rostro. Su cabello dorado, en todas sus formas. Corto. Largo. Me resulta igual de hermosa en todas sus formar. No es que me guste Quinn Fabray. Es que me estoy enamorando de ella, y no sé cómo evitarlo siquiera.

― ¿Pero quieres evitarlo? Te he entendido algo de que le gustas.

―Pero está ahora con una chica, y no me quiero interponer entre las dos. Quinn parecía ahora feliz. No puedo llegar yo y romperle todos sus esquemas―el castaño suspiró.

―Mira, Rachel…Si le gustas, no le veo el problema. Es simple, por mucho que tú pienses que no. Si ella siente lo mismo por ti, no tiene sentido que siga al lado de una mujer a la que no ama por mucho que se lleven bien. ¿De qué serviría eso? De nada. Necesita sentirse querida y amada por alguien a quien también ame. Una vez vi una serie de televisión en la que uno de los protagonistas decía algo así de que había que aprovechar cuando encontrabas a alguien que te quisiese. Aparte de que creo que era una soberana estupidez por el sencillo hecho de que él no correspondía a la chica, sí que creo que es cierto, y más cuando tú correspondes a esa persona. ¿No crees que vaya siendo hora de mirar por tu propia felicidad un poco?

― ¿Y de que me serviría eso si le hago daño a Quinn?

―No se lo vas a hacer, diva del teatro. Si le gustas, ve a por ella. No te quedes parada. ¿Dónde está la Rachel Berry que conozco? Esa que luchaba por sus sueños sin pensar en nada más. Sé sincera contigo misma y lucha por ella, Berry. La quieres. Ella seguro que te quiere, así que, por favor, ve a por ella de una santa vez.

― ¿Sabes que eres el mejor amigo que una diva puede tener?

―Lo sé―musitó con una sonrisa satisfecha―. Hazme ver que eres más que una estrella colgada en el firmamento.

Quinn dejó que su mirada se detuviese en la mirada de Santana, la que llevaba sentada un buen rato. Anastasia no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, un poco asustada y preocupada de lo que pudiese estar llegando a suceder dentro de esa habitación. Se preguntaba si había hecho bien en pedirle a Marta ese favor, y aunque sabía que ella era capaz de todo, eso no quitaba importancia al hecho de que la otra casi había matado a la que era su mejor amiga. Brittany apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Santana con cuidado, esperando a que la latina no hiciese nada que mostrase desagrado por ese acercamiento. Y como ella esperaba, no sucedió nada. La morena permaneció inmóvil, pero acomodándose mejor para que ella pudiese descansar mejor sobre ella. En esos momentos extraños, la rubia podía comprobar como su novia volvía a ser la de siempre. La de antes. La que la seguía queriendo por encima de todo.

― ¿Le habrá sucedido algo? ―Inquirió entonces Anastasia, demostrando que su preocupación no era solo visual. La latina suspiró, cansada.

―Si le hubiese sucedido algo, habría gritado. Estará bien. Es fuerte.

―Ya sé que es fuerte―musitó la morena con fuerza―. La conozco de hace mucho tiempo, pero Marta enseguida se deja convencer por cualquier persona.

― Como por ti, ¿no? ―Señaló la latina con tono socarrón, haciendo mella así en la mirada de la otra.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

― ¡Ahora te harás la santa que te preocupas por ella! ¡Dije que debíamos llamar a un profesional por si acaso! Pero no quisisteis hablar y, ala, así, a la ligera. Llamemos a Marta, que seguro que lo va a llevar bien. No sé si pensar que sois estúpidas o ingenuas.

―Confío plenamente en ella―interrumpió Fabray con suavidad―. Prefiero que sea alguien que conozco. Emma no puede estar sola en esto. Sé que estaréis pensando que es una mala persona o algo así, pero cuando la miré a los ojos, no era ella. Sé lo que estaréis pensando, pero tengo razón. No era ella. Y no pienso dejarla sola.

― ¿Y piensas volver con ella? Te recuerdo que te gusta Rachel.

―Espera―interrumpió Santana con gesto sorprendido― ¿Berry?

― ¿Al final os vais a decidir? ―Inquirió Brittany con una sonrisa―Podríamos hacer una fiesta con ponis o algo.

― ¿Tú también lo sabías? ―Se dirigió a su novia con tono suave, haciendo que la rubia sonriese y asintiese―. Genial. Y yo que pensaba que era la más mal pensada del planeta y ahora resulta que no es así.

― No es ser o no más mal pensada. Es ser avispada y percatarse del asunto―señaló Anastasia con una sonrisa de suficiencia, sonsacando un bufido por parte de la latina.

― ¿Podemos volver al tema central, por favor? ―Preguntó Quinn sonsacando una sonrisa por parte de sus amigas―. Claro que no pienso volver con ella. Estoy enamorada de Rachel y no puedo mentirle a Emma. No a ella. Pero sí que voy a estar a su lado. Como amiga. O como ella quiera―susurró, a sabiendas de que posiblemente la pelirroja no quisiese su amistad por los hechos―, pero no la voy a dejar sola. No se lo merece. Y necesita mi ayuda.

Marta dejó escapar un suspiro mientras que Emma se removía en su sitio. Había pasado exactamente una hora y no había ocurrido absolutamente nada. La muchacha parecía estar en estado normal, aunque de vez en cuando se le escapaba un sollozo que le costaba contener, y era en ese momento cuando la morena se levantaba para sentarse a su lado y cogerle de la mano. A la otra le había sorprendido en un primer momento ese gesto por parte de la otra, y si bien no era del todo cariñoso, transmitía a la otra una fuerza que le gustaba sentir. Era como si esa mujer pudiese llegar a entender todos sus movimientos. Como si la mirase en el interior del alma y la analizase atentamente. Se preguntaba si esa muchacha no era alguien que había caído del cielo. Como un ángel. El ángel que conseguía que su corazón se calmase un poco.

Otras veces se separaba, sentándose en frente y esperando. Esperando a algo pacientemente. No parecía correrle prisa. No parecía querer moverse de allí. Y estaba empezando a preguntarse si esa mujer estaba intentando descubrir su problema de una manera de lo más estúpida. ¿No debería preguntarle cosas? ¿No debería intentar indagar en ella? ¿Por qué permanecer en silencio? El dolor de cabeza le estaba matando. Si tan solo pudiese explicarle lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y lo que su mente estaba viviendo…

Bajó el mentón, cerrando los ojos con ligereza. Estaba tan cansada…Tan sumamente cansada que…

Marta se quedó mirándola con curiosidad. La mujer de enfrente de ella se había sumergido en una especie de trance. Un trance que empezaba a hacerle pensar que al fin había logrado lo que quería. Era cierto que parecía haber tardado más de lo que esperaba, pero estaba mereciendo la pena. Solamente por eso, merecía la pena esperar durante una hora.

El rostro de la muchacha se levantó lentamente, con un cambio de gesto bastante notorio. La soledad y tristeza dejó paso a la felicidad y la picardía. Sin lugar a dudas, estaba a te un suceso extraordinario. La mujer se levantó de la silla con ligereza, como si de una bailarina de ballet se tratase. Depositó sus manos sobre el cajón de la mesita de noche, abriéndola para así, a tientas, sacar de un escondrijo un paquete de cigarrillos. Se giró, sentándose de nuevo mientras se soltaba el cabello que se había recogido Emma anteriormente. Sí. Sin lugar a dudas, la seriedad de Emma no era comparada con la sensualidad y libertad que demostraba su misma figura. Pero… ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

―Hace un poco de calor aquí, ¿no cree usted? ―Musitó con una sonrisa ladeada, soltando uno de los botones de la camisa, dejando ver parte de su cuello―. Debo admitir que ésta vez me ha costado más salir que las demás.

― ¿De qué me estás hablando, Emma?

― ¡Oh! ¡No se haga la sueca conmigo, por favor! Ambas sabemos que no soy Emma―dio una calada al cigarrillo, frunciendo sus labios en un toque sensual que no pasó desapercibido para la morena―. Al menos, aparentaba esa inteligencia.

― Y si no eres Emma… ¿Quién eres?

―Puedes llamarme Daniela―contestó con una sonrisa radiante―. Parece un nombre de habla castellana, ¿no? ―La morena se encogió de hombros―. ¿Qué te parece todo lo que ha sucedido? Debo admitir que me pasé un poco con esa estúpida de Fabray―soltó el humo con calma―. Debe de estar asustada. Dígale que no pienso hacerle nada…Por ahora.

― ¿Por qué la atacó? ―La otra se encogió de hombros.

―Me toco las narices. Ya está. Estaba haciendo daño a Emma…No me malinterprete. No me cae bien Emma. Demasiados dolores de cabeza tiene. ¡Es tan seria! Y encima, es un poco estúpida. Pero su daño me afecta a mí y…Esa estúpida de Fabray le estaba toreando, ¿entiende? Perdí los estribos, eso es todo.

― ¿Perdiste los estribos? ¿Le estaba toreando?

― ¡Por favor! Todos sabemos que desde el principio, Fabray ha jugado con Emma…He intentado advertirla, pero la tonta de ella se estaba pensando que se estaba volviendo loca―soltó una tremenda carcajada― ¿No cree que es un poco estúpido por su parte?

―Cualquier persona en su situación hubiese pensado lo mismo…He de confirmar que ella no sabe de su presencia, ¿no?

―No. Ella no sabe nada. Creo que le dan dolores de cabeza y periodos de amnesia…Pobre…―musitó con maldad, deteniéndose para mirarla―. Es usted muy guapa, ahora que me he fijado… ¿Tiene usted novia?

―No. No tengo novia―respondió con severidad―. Nos hemos llevado un buen susto, y como comprenderá, va a tener que ponerse en manos de un psicólogo.

―No veo por qué. Yo estoy bien como estoy. ¿No tiene novia? Es muy bella… ¿Le gustaría salir un día bailar conmigo? ―Se levantó, acercándose con paso sensual a Marta―. Le advierto que se me da muy bien bailar…

―Se la ve una mujer con marcha―susurró divertida la morena―, pero no creo que sea mi tipo.

―Aún no sabe lo ardiente que puedo llegar a ser…Emma es una sosa, pero yo…Yo soy mucho más diferente de lo que usted puede llegar a pensar…Y lo de que no tiene novia facilita el asunto―musitó al final con voz ronca, inclinándose hacia la morena. Ésta no se apartó.

―Creo que seré yo la que lleve esto.

―Le gusto―dijo la otra triunfante.

―No. Estoy deseando ayudar a Emma a librarse de usted―inquirió ella con firmeza, levantándose y apartando a la chica de su lado―. ¿Puedo tutearte, Daniela?

―Por supuesto, Marta―la aludida abrió los ojos, sorprendida―. Conozco todo lo que ella conoce, aunque nunca sea al revés. Y créame, antes de que se dé cuenta, la he enamorado.

Marta ladeó la cabeza, levantándose de la silla para salir de allí. Daniela se quedó observando atentamente la escena, siendo consciente de que, por primera vez, quizás podría contar con la ayuda de la inútil de Emma.

**Nota de la autora:** Pues, aquí de nuevo. Ya empezamos a visualizar las cosas y… ¿Quién quiere faberry? Porque, chicas, el pedido de Faberry va a empezar a llegar poco a poco. :P Calculo que dentro de poco va a ir cayendo cosas…Interesantes :P En fin, en el siguiente capi vuelve Frannie y su aparición con el chico misterioso, una escena de Anastasia y Marta y otra de Quinn y Rachel. :P No diré más :P

**Monica13:** Lo de Anastasia y Marta es un juego interesante xD Quinn no se va a quedar con Emma por pena, pero le va a ayudar. Y va a ser algo que necesite hacer porque, pese a todo, aprecia a la pelirroja mucho. Se va a enterar en el próximo, y va a ser…Interesante todo xD Pero bueno, ya saben, voy poco a poco pero voy a intentar que merezca la pena. Un beso y gracias por leer :).

**Lucyfaberry:** Quinn no la va a dejar. No va estar con ella pero…No la va a dejar ni nada por el estilo sola, más que nada porque son importantes la una para la otra. Debo admitir que me he reído mucho con la idea, pero más porque me lees un poco la mente. En el ahora de ahora no va a suceder nada entre Marta y Rachel. Los papeles están claros, pero… Aún queda saber cómo se conocieron, ¿no? :P Y pienso tocar el tema de las Brittana pero primero les doy importancia a las protagonistas de esta historia, nuestras chicas, y a las otras. Un beso y muchas gracias :).


	23. ¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?

Marta no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada mientras caminaba seguida por la mirada furibunda de la otra chica, la que corría de vez en cuando para alcanzar su paso. Se sentía bien. Demasiado bien. Había extrañado esos celos de la castaña, y ahora estaba allí de nuevo. Podría rozarla con sus manos y besarla. Y eso era algo que le reconfortaba. No merecía ya la pena negar lo evidente. Quería a esa estúpida que le había roto el corazón en miles de pedazos. Quería a esa chica caprichosa que le había hecho tener pesadillas, que rompió sus ilusiones y que hizo que se quedase sin aliento en muchas ocasiones.

Pero también quería a esa chica que la alcanzó. La que sonreía con una sonrisa de lado, coqueta, misteriosa. Amaba a esa mujer de corazón frío, casi como el viento helado del polo norte. Añoraba esos labios con sabor a fresa. Porque a Anastasia le gustaban las fresas. Y a ella le gustaba besar esos labios con ese sabor. Adentrar su lengua en su boca. Y con esos pensamientos, era capaz de sonrojarse por completo. Sonrojarse y admirar un poco la belleza de la otra. Un poco más cerca, y quizás, solo quizás, podría ser de nuevo suya. Y ella se dejaría arrastrar a ese delirio que era el amor de su vida.

― ¿De qué te ríes? ¡A mí no me hace gracia! ―Y ante esa queja, no pudo evitar soltar de nuevo otra carcajada―. ¡Marta!

―No es nada malo―replicó la aludida con una sonrisa coqueta―. A mí me gusta que me digan lo guapa que estoy.

―A mí también me gustaría, pero eso no quita el hecho de que a mí no me hace gracia―musitó con tono molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

Sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a reclamarle nada a la chica, pero era lo que más le gustaba de todo. Discutir, para así, poder encontrarse con esa mirada de tonalidad igual que el mar. Una sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de la morena, que no pudo evitar mirarla de soslayo. Se moría por robarle un beso, pero tenía que aguantar. Lo haría. Lo haría porque era lo mejor. No podía dar a entender que con tan solo un gesto así ya le había conseguido conquistar el corazón de nuevo, con la misma facilidad que lo hizo las dos veces anteriores. Había caído de nuevo en las redes de la castaña.

― ¿Sabes que estás muy guapa hoy? ―Inquirió con tono sensual, haciendo que el cuerpo de la otra se estremeciese por completo―. Demasiado guapa. Me encanta cuando te pones celosa.

―No estoy celosa, pero no me gusta que te coquetee una mujer que casi ha matado a mi amiga―musitó, en parte diciendo la verdad. Podría casi sobrellevarlo mejor si fuese David el que le dedicase esas palabras a la morena―. No ha dicho ninguna mentira. Y no puedo recriminarte nada, ya lo sé.

Marta sonrió un poco, deteniéndose en frente del hotel. Clavó su mirada en el lugar, percatándose de que su hermana llegaba por el otro lado de la calle con el ceño fruncido. Suspiró un poco. Ahora sería cuando las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida se meterían entre ellas para dejar claro quién era la que llevaba los pantalones en esa situación.

La otra se detuvo en frente de las dos muchachas, sonriendo falsamente a la castaña y con cierto cariño a su hermana mayor. Se colocó a su lado, besando su mejilla con cariño y entusiasmo. Anastasia no pudo evitar sonreír por ello. Sabía que Marta y Leticia se llevaban estupendamente pese a la diferencia de edad, y ante todo, de pensamiento. Leticia era más extrovertida que su hermana, decidida, y orgullosa a más no poder. Marta, en cambio, no era tan decidida, aunque al final podía con ella su sentido de la honestidad.

―Pensé que llegarías más tarde―exclamó con alegría, clavando al final su mirada en el cuerpo de la castaña―. Hola, Anastasia.

―Encantada de volver a verte, Leticia. Veo que sigues igual de animada que siempre―susurró con sinceridad, haciendo que la otra se sintiese al fin más cómoda. ¿Sería verdad que la castaña había cambiado por completo? ―No os quiero molestar más.

―Sabes que tú nunca molestas―indicó Marta sin poder evitarlo, carraspeando ante la mirada reprobatoria de su hermana.

―Gracias―respondió con un poco de ilusión la aludida―. En fin, chicas, os dejo tranquilas. Tendréis muchas cosas de las que hablar.

La joven se giró, encaminándose por la calle con paso lento, quizás dubitativo, enterrándose en sus profundos pensamientos. La morena se cruzó de brazos, observándola marchar. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras escuchaba como su hermana le baría la puerta.

―Creo que no deberías mostrarte tan obvia. Así va a creer que tiene el camino fácil―dirigió su vista a la morena, que parecía sumergida en sus propias sensaciones―. Marta…

―Es que lo tiene fácil―respondió al fin.

―Pero si te dejas ver con esa facilidad, va a pensar que puede tenerte bajo sus órdenes. Deberías alejarte un poco de ella y…

―No―la respuesta fue tan escueta que sorprendió a su hermana.

― ¿No?

―No. No puedo alejarme de ella―dijo al fin, clavando sus pupilas azules sobre las de la otra―. Ni tampoco quiero.

Y tras estas palabras, se encaminó con rapidez hacia la otra muchacha, que se había detenido en uno de los escaparates de la calle. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Cualquiera pensaría que era una loca por lanzarse de nuevo a la piscina en la que se había golpeado un millón de veces. Pero no le importaba. No si estaba a su lado.

"_Necesito mi espacio, mi tiempo."_

"_Todo ha sido un error. Estábamos confundidas."_

"_Te quiero, pero eso no significa que esto esté bien."_

Podía escuchar esas palabras de nuevo en su mente. Podía rememorar esas miradas. Podía volver a sentir ese sabor de las lágrimas cuando besaba sus labios. Podía volver a sentir como su corazón magullado le pedía, sin embargo, que no la perdiese de nuevo. Y no lo pretendía. Porque eso significaría que volvería a morir. Y le daba igual si era la tercera, cuarta, o incluso quinta vez. No le importaba las veces que tendría que morir por ella. Porque no merecía la pena vivir sin el amor. Siempre lo había creído así, y por eso se emocionaba con las escenas de "Moulin Rouge". Porque el amor era como el oxígeno. Porque lo más importante en la vida era querer. Querer, y ante todo, ser correspondido.

Podía escuchar también a su hermana llamarla. Podía encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de Anastasia cuando se giró al escuchar su nombre. Pero no importaba.

Creía que se iba a quedar sin aire. El espacio entre ellas parecía alargarse más de la cuenta. ¿De verdad estaba tan lejos? ¿O quizás eran imaginaciones suyas? Podía oír el cantar de algún pájaro, como ocurría en esos poemas de Bécquer, o también el resonar de sus zapatos contra el asfalto. El deslizar de su cabello por su espalda. El latir de un corazón acelerado. La sensación de necesidad, de esperanza, de corazones encerrados en tarros de cristal. Esos que caían al suelo y se rompían. Y ella también se rompía. Y se quería morir por un segundo. Pero era el suficiente tiempo como para seguir y no perderse. No hacerlo.

Pero ya era imposible echarse atrás. No cuando se detuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de ella. Anastasia se quedó un poco sorprendida, pensando que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Y quizás, en el fondo, también la llama de la esperanza de prendió en ella. Ese fuego eterno que parecía querer consumirla. Lo que haría que volviese a morir de amor por segunda vez. Podía esperar. No le importaba. No quería que ella le temiese. Que temiese a que la volviese a alejar por sus dudas y miedos.

― ¿Te he dicho hoy lo guapa que estás?

Anastasia se quedó en silencio ante esa pregunta, con un corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Podría contestar que sí, pero sus labios no le permitían pronunciar palabra alguna. Y tampoco le hizo falta. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Marta ya había dado un paso hacia adelante.

― ¿Te he dicho ya que me encantas cuando te pones celosa? ―La castaña tragó saliva.

―Algo he oído.

― ¿Te he comentado que no me molestas nunca? ¿Sabes ya que no te odio?

―Lo sé.

― ¿Sabes que, por más que desee lo contrario, te quiero con todas mis fuerzas? ―La aludida se quedó estática ante esa afirmación―. ¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero?

―Llevas sin decírmelo diez años.

―Pues te quiero.

Y antes de que se pudiese decir nada más, Anastasia sintió la boca de Marta sobre la suya, dejando llevar por el simple gemido que se apoderó de todo su ser.

Ni siquiera Leticia, a lo lejos, pudo evitar sonreír. Podría ser un error, pero sabía que Marta era así. Era una romántica empedernida. No quedaba otra explicación lógica. Pero… ¿Acaso en el amor había algo lógico?

* * *

― ¿Puedo?

Habían pasado cuatro días desde aquel encuentro desafortunado con Emma, y si bien la mujer no se había marchado de la casa, seguía encerrándose en la habitación, procurando evitar a su antigua novia. Dejaba entrar a Frannie para que le trajese la comida, y Quinn era consciente de que la chica se quedaba un buen rato charlando con la pelirroja. Sin saber la razón, ambas habían profundizado su relación hasta límites que podían resultar insospechados. Incluso podía percatarse del ligero sonrojo de Frannie cuando salía por la puerta.

En un principio se le había pasado por la cabeza la simple razón de que la chica sintiese algo por su ex, pero rápidamente comprendió que a la menor de los Fabray solo le interesaban los hombres. Pero eso no quitaba para que se sonrojase cada vez que establecía una conversación íntima con la pelirroja. Había cosas que le contaba a ella y no a su hermana mayor, y aunque a ésta le dolía, no podía dejar de pensar que todo se solucionaría con el paso del tiempo. Y pese a que su hermana era temerosa de manera repentina, al menos se sentía satisfecha al verla bien con su ex. Emma, después de todo, era una buena persona.

Pero ahora no se estaba preocupando por eso, sino por el acercamiento de Rachel hacia ella. Había aparecido a las diez de la noche con el fin de explicarle que había encontrado algún dato relevante de Marley, más en concreto, que había estado cenando dos noches antes del asesinato con Mike en uno de los restaurantes. No hacía falta ser muy listo para percatarse de las razones de ello. Sin embargo, esa noche prefería descansar antes de lanzarse a la aventura. Lo que no se esperaba era que tuviese que detener a la morena, dispuesta a matar a la pelirroja cuando se percató de las magulladuras del cuello de la muchacha.

Tardó media hora en explicarle todo. Que había roto con Emma y que, como consecuencia, se descubrió la doble personalidad que la mujer presentaba. Emma, la fría, lógica y consciente muchacha que estaba completamente enamorada de Quinn Fabray. Y luego, Daniela, la coqueta, seductora y sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, la que la detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Rachel estuvo escuchando sin poder creerse todo lo que le estaba contando la rubia, aunque era cierto que no podía evitar sentir una calidez propia ya en ella cuando sentía la mano de la otra apretar la suya. ¡Y qué decir cuando aspiraba su dulce aroma! Y lo que más le hacía sentir bien era el hecho de que se lo estaba contando a ella. A Rachel Berry. Le estaba confiando lo que había sucedido.

Y tenía que admitir que, en el fondo, lo que más le gustaba era el hecho de que su amiga hubiese roto con la pelirroja. Se entristecía en parte porque era consciente del cariño que Quinn le profesaba a la chica, y sin lugar a dudas, estaba preocupada por ella. Pero no podía evitar sentirse mejor al pensar que esos labios carnosos que se le antojaban irresistibles ya no le pertenecían a la otra.

―Claro―respondió Quinn tragando saliva.

La morena sonrió un poco, apartando el cabello de la otra. Se encontraban sentadas en el sofá de la rubia. La noche se iba cerniendo poco a poco sobre Ohio y, aunque anteriormente se estaba preocupando por la ausencia de la menor de los Fabray durante todo el día, en ese momento solo podía pensar en que las manos de Rachel, más en concreto sus dedos, se deslizaban por su suave piel con el fin de recorrer las zonas marcadas por las manos de Emma.

―Aun no entiendo como no la apartaste.

―No podía hacerle daño. Sabía que no era ella la que me estaba haciendo esto―argumentó la rubia, sintiendo la calidez de la piel de la morena―. Creerás que fue una tontería, pero hice lo que considero correcto.

―Quinn…Podría haberte hecho daño, ¿entiendes? ¿Y si llega a suceder algo grave?

―Pero no ha sucedido, Rachel, y eso es lo que más me importa en estos momentos.

Se apartó un poco, clavando su mirada en la puerta de la habitación. Se sentía culpable. ¿Y si no tenía que haberla dejado? En su interior sabía que había hecho lo correcto, pero eso no hacía que la culpa disminuyese. No tenía que haber sido tan directa. Si hubiese sabido que estaba en esa situación… ¡Pero ni siquiera la pelirroja parecía percatarse de esa situación! Se aclaró la garganta bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel.

― ¿Cómo está ella?

―Lo lleva, que ya es suficiente…No sé. No hablamos mucho. Prefiere evitarme.

―Es normal, Quinn. Pese a que no fue ella, debe sentirse bastante mal. Al fin y al cabo, ella te quiere. Y mucho―comentó con resignación. No podía mentir. Era la verdad. Esa mujer quería a Fabray.

―Sí, pero…Sabe que no le culpo. Y pese a que hemos roto, me importa, ¿sabes? No quiero que piense que he jugado con sus sentimientos porque no es así. No quiero que sufra. La quiero como quiero a Brittany o Santana. La quiero muchísimo, y si le sucediese algo, yo…

La morena siseó ante la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo la rubia en esos momentos. Posó su dedo índice sobre sus finos labios, callando así la voz de Quinn. Ésta no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, sintiendo de nuevo la calidez al presenciar la cercanía de Rachel para con ella. ¿Quién le diría que estaría en ese tipo de situación con la morena? Sin lugar a dudas, estaba empezando a sentirse extremadamente bien.

―Tranquila, Quinn, ¿vale? Todo va a ir bien. Ella por ahora está bien. Ahora tienes que pensar un poco en ti―aclaró con una suave sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, tomando así el mentón de la otra con su mano―. No quiero que estés mal…

Una sincera sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la rubia, que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro sonoro al encontrarse con los ojos negros de la mujer. Podía sentir de nuevo un ardor recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Sabía que en cualquier momento no podría controlar la necesidad que sentía de besar esos labios que se le antojaban demasiado apetecibles. La morena no se quedaba demasiado atrás. Berry no podía evitar sentir la atracción pudiendo con ella. Sin lugar a dudas, le encantaba lo que era sentir la respiración de la rubia acelerarse al sentirse ambas a tan escasos centímetros. Podía sentir como el corazón de Fabray latía igual de desbocado que el suyo.

Estaba presenciando como una especie de fuegos artificiales se celebraban en el interior de su cuerpo. Si alguien le dijese hacía años que la capitana del equipo de animadoras estaría allí con ella, a escasos centímetros, a punto de besarse, juraría a esa persona que estaba loca. Pero, quizás, después de todo, hubiese sido jurar en vano. Y más cuando los dedos de Quinn apretaban ligeramente la otra mano que descansaba en su propio muslo. Si el delirio era un pecado, y más con una mujer, Rachel quería ser sometida a juicio sin arrepentirse de nada.

―Rach…―susurró la rubia con cuidado, entreabriendo sus labios.

―Quinn…

Y justo en ese instante, donde parecía que Rachel iba a acortar el espacio que quedaba entre ellas, la puerta se abrió, sorprendiéndolas. Ambas se quedaron conmocionadas al ver a un chico sujetando el cuerpo de la hermana menor de la rubia, la que parecía que no podía seguir en pie. Fabray se levantó del sofá a la misma velocidad que Rachel, acercándose hacia su hermana sin poder creerse que esa persona estuviese allí, en su casa. Y la morena tampoco se lo podía creer. Esperaba verle en cualquier otro lugar, pero no precisamente allí.

―Me la he encontrado por la calle…Está un poco borracha.

Quinn se colocó por debajo de la rubia, tomándola por la cintura. Frannie no podía controlar la risa, rodeando el cuello de su hermana con sus finos brazos.

― ¿Sabes que soy una inútil, hermanita? ―Y volvió a soltar una sonora carcajada.

Emma salió de su escondite al escuchar las risas de Frannie, y para sorpresa de Rachel, la pelirroja, sin importarle nada, se acercó a la menor, rodeándola ella también para poder sujetar su pesado cuerpo. Sin lugar a dudas, la amistad entre las dos chicas se había fortalecido con los acontecimientos.

―Ahora mismo me quiero morir―susurró Frannie, escondiendo su cuello en la espesa melena rojiza de la otra―. Y él me encontrará…

― ¿Él? ―Inquirió Quinn sin entender, pero decidió callar ante la severa mirada de Emma.

―Creía que podría escapar…Pero no puedo…―susurró sin saber muy bien como proseguir―. ¿Estarás conmigo, Ems? No me dejarás sola, ¿verdad?

―Nunca―habló al fin la aludida―. Nunca, pequeñaja.

La aludida volvió a soltar una sonora carcajada, abrazándose con fuerza al cuerpo de su amiga.

―Si fuese lesbiana, te follaría hasta decir basta―y volvió a reírse bajo la mirada incrédula de Rachel y Quinn. El muchacho permanecía apartado observando esa escena con algo de diversión―. ¿Sabes que estás muy buena?

―Lo único que sé es que necesitas descansar un poco―musitó Emma con fuerza―. Gracias―se dirigió hacia el chico, que asintió.

―Eso, gracias, misterioso desconocido… ¿Quieres ser mi ángel de la música? ―Canturreó con fuerza―. ¿Quieres ser mi fantasma de la ópera? ¿O prefieres serlo tú? Bah, no hace falta…Él vendrá a por mí, con su máscara, ocultando su verdadera identidad…Y entonces, no me dejará escapar de entre sus brazos…―las palabra se perdieron bajo la mirada preocupada de Quinn―. Todo está perdido.

―Venga, mi querida Christine…Necesitas dormir―decidió Emma―. Voy a ir contigo, y te contaré un cuento…―susurró para la chica, la que solo pudo mostrar una sincera sonrisa ante las palabras de la otra―. Buenas noches a todos.

Quinn se quedó mirando a ambas muchachas con cierta satisfacción. Le sorprendía que su ex fuese tan cuidadosa con su hermana, aunque lo que más le gustó fue el hecho de que la trataba como una hermana mayor que cuida de la menor. Y quizás, en el fondo, era eso. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba. Esa era la Emma que le gustó. La que cuidaba de la gente que quería.

―No sé cómo agradecértelo―musitó Quinn girándose hacia el muchacho. Éste se encogió de hombros―. En serio. No sé que hubiese llegado a suceder si…

―No pienses en eso, Quinn―interrumpió Rachel―. Ahora ella está bien bajo buenas manos. No creía que vendrías.

― ¿Acaso lo dudabas? ―Inquirió él con diversión―. Ha sido una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, siendo sincero. ¿Sois amigas ahora o qué?

―El mundo es un pañuelo―contestó Rachel con una risa nerviosa. Quinn se encogió un poco, algo incómoda. No siempre te encontrabas con el ex, ahora buen amigo, de la chica que estabas a punto de besar minutos antes, después de la aparatosa intromisión de Frannie y su borrachera―. Más que nada, hemos sido amigas de antes. Ahora estamos retomando el contacto.

―Me alegro…Pero… ¿No vienes a abrazarme?

La morena ladeó la cabeza, contrariada, para acabar sonriendo extensamente y abrazarse al cuerpo del chico. Quinn sonrió un poco ante esa escena. Debía admitir que era agradable ver a la muchacha tan feliz por ver a una persona importante en su vida. Y él, pese a todo, lo era. Nunca dejaría de serlo.

―Te he echado de menos…―susurró él con suavidad.

―Y yo a ti―respondió Rachel, apartándose para sonreírle.

Jesse le correspondió al gesto, con esa sonrisa radiante que en su momento tanto le gustó a ella.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Al fin beso entre Anastasia y Marta! Me parecía demasiado precipitado, aunque creo que estarán pensando..."Mejor que lo sea con las Faberry" jajaja. Debo admitir que este capítulo me ha gustado escribirlo. Primero, por la decisión de Marta. Segundo, por la complicidad que creo que existe entre Rachel y Quinn, que parecen estar juntas desde siempre, y el afecto y cariño que parece mostrar Emma hacia Frannie, la que quiere escapar de su fantasma... ¿Y Jesse? Jo, yo pensando que sabrían que aparecería él... ¡Es mi chico preferido! Lo sé, es un capullo, pero Quinn lo fue en su momento y la adoro :3 En fin, espero que el capítulo les guste ;).

**monica13:** Sí, Emma tiene un problema grande entre manos, pero...Poco a poco... ¿Quieres Faberry? Uy, ve calentando motores, porque cuando voy empezando, ya no paro xD Con eso lo digo todo...Voy con el romanticismo, ya en el siguiente caiga algo de tensión sexual xD Y sí, ¿cómo no enamorarse de Fabray? Aunque también... ¿Cómo no enamorarse de nuestra diva del teatro? ;) Un beso y gracias por leer ^^


	24. Ojos de cielo

― _¿Estás bien, Ana?_

_La dulce voz de la mujer se apoderó de todos los sentidos de la castaña, que levantó la mirada del suelo. Alfonso se encontraba a su lado, clavando sus ojos negros sobre los de su hermana. Hubo un momento de silencio, donde ambos parecían hablar. A veces, Teresa tenía la sensación de que su hermano la temía. Como si llegase a sentir algo de desprecio hacia ella para, al final, apartar su mirada y clavarla sobre su mujer. Algo que parecía estar rompiéndole. Una verdad que tal vez no sabía, pero que despertaba todas las alarmas de la morena._

―_Teresa…―susurró la chica, levantándose para abrazarse al cuerpo de su mejor amiga._

_La aludida llevaba el vestido de su boda y su marido esperaba a su lado. Sus ojos azules centelleaban un poco ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que Anda debía de estar sufriendo mucho la pérdida de su familia, y más de esa manera tan terrible. Pero todo iría a mejor. Había algo en su interior que le hacía pensar que esa mujer acabaría siendo feliz. Junto a su esposo. Junto a la que era su familia. Y sin embargo, no pudo evitar sobrecogerse cuando las lágrimas se apoderaron de la mujer, aunque lo que más le asustó fue el profundo sollozo que apareció en tan pocos segundos. Y Teresa no pudo evitar estrecharla entre sus brazos._

―_Todo está bien, Ana…Todo va a estar bien―musitó ella sin poder evitar acariciar el cabello de su amiga con cuidado._

― _¿Te estás escuchando, Teresa? ―La voz del moreno interrumpió esa escena emotiva entre las dos mujeres._

_Cuando la aludida se separó, se encontró con los endurecidos rasgos de Alfonso, el que observaba la escena con algo de molesta. Se acercó, atrayendo a Ana a su lado para abrazarla con poca suavidad. El corazón de Teresa dio un vuelco ante ese gesto por parte del moreno, que se ablandó cuando sintió las lágrimas de su prometida manchando su precioso traje. Besó su cabello con cuidado, aspirando fuertemente y estrechándola con más fuerza para evitar que se marchase de su lado._

_Héctor se acercó. Sus ojos azules brillaban con interés, posando su mano en el hombro de la que ya era su esposa. La mujer se giró, encontrándose con el gesto afable del hombre, que no dudó en colocarse mejor su cabello despeinado. Sin lugar a dudas, Héctor no era el más guapo de todos los chicos, pero era encantador, y eso, le hacía guapo y atractivo para todas las mujeres. Incluso se lo pareció a Ana. Con tan solo pensarlo, se estremeció. Sobre todo al pensar que ellos habían llegado a una intimidad que le sobrecogía. Y más si pensaba como debía de ser Ana en la cama. Ladeó la cabeza, molesta consigo misma por pensar esas cosas tan fuera de lugar, y encima, que eran pecados. Aunque nunca podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que debía de ser acariciar la fina piel de sus piernas._

―_No sé a qué viene eso, Alfonso―contestó en su lugar Perea, tomando la mano de su esposa, entrelazando sus dedos―. Todo va a mejorar._

―_No puedes decir eso cuando los padres de Ana han muerto―bramó él con rabia, haciendo que la aludida se estremeciese. Teresa no pudo evitar lamentarse por ella―. ¿Qué va a mejorar? Encima, por lo que parece, ha sido un suicidio._

_Teresa abrió la boca, perpleja. Un suicidio. No había sido un accidente como ella esperaba. Todo había sido fruto de una decisión que ellos tomaron. Y el dolor parecía que volvía a aparecer en el rostro de la Rivas, que sumergió su rostro en el cuello del moreno. No quería pensar. No quería sentir. Solamente necesitaba que Alfonso le apoyase en esos momentos. Que la besase. Que la hiciese el amor hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Necesitaba eso para olvidar por un momento la muerte de sus padres, la boda de Teresa. La pérdida de Teresa. La rabia inundó así todo el cuerpo._

―_Llévame a casa, Alfonso―exigió con tono autoritario, separándose y tomando sus pertenencias._

― _¿Cómo que a casa? ―Interrumpió Teresa, algo incrédula por el comportamiento de su amiga―. Ana, ¡nos necesitas! ¡A mi hermano, a Héctor y a mí! Somos tu familia, Ana, y…_

―_Lo que ahora necesito es que mi futuro marido me lleve a casa y me cuide en la tranquilidad de mi hogar. Eso es lo que necesito, Teresa, y no estar en medio de la comisaría dando un espectáculo―contestó con firmeza._

_La morena se estremeció, consternada por las duras palabras que Ana le había dedicado. Nunca le había tratado así. Nunca. Aunque también era cierto que la mujer estaba muy nerviosa, y lo que necesitaba era reponer fuerzas. Descansar. Y estar con el que era su novio, por mucho que a ella le doliese._

―_Lo siento, Teresa―se disculpó la Rivas al instante, percatándose de su error―. No quería hablarte así. Es que estoy cansada, dolida…Y necesito estar un poco más calmada para hablar―susurró, tomando la mano de la que sería su cuñada―. Y no quiero que eches al garete tu luna de miel por mí, ¿vale? Alfonso cuidará de mí perfectamente._

―_Pues claro―interrumpió él, besando la mejilla de su novia―. Cuidaré bien de ella, Teresa. Ahora ve con Héctor. Todos deben estar preocupados. Tu boda no puede cancelarse. Disfrutad. De todo._

_Héctor sonrió un poco, aunque le salió más una mueca que un gesto sincero. Agradecía el detalle de la pareja, pero él sabía perfectamente que Teresa no querría estar disfrutando de su boda si sabía que su mejor amiga se encontraba en ese estado. Y tampoco él lo estaría._

―_Creo que iremos a avisar de que queda suspendido todo. La boda en sí ya se ha celebrado, chicos…Y yo tengo muy claro que no vamos a dejaros solos en un momento como este. Y creo que mi perfecta esposa está de acuerdo conmigo en ese aspecto―dijo el rubio con una sonrisa―. Somos una familia, y la familia, debe de estar unida._

* * *

La sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Anastasia era tan extensa que Quinn no podía evitar sonreír un poco. Nunca había visto a su amiga en un estado tan… ¿Cómo expresarlo? Parecía estar volando en una nube. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que había pasado media hora desde que la rubia quería hablar con ella. Y no fue hasta que tocó una foto que tenía en el despacho de cuando era pequeña, cuando la otra reaccionó, deteniéndola con la mano, haciendo que Quinn botase y se echase hacia atrás del puro susto.

― ¡Joder! ¡Anastasia!

―Ni se te ocurra, Fabray―murmuró ella con la mirada fija entonces en ella―. Como toques esa foto, no respondo de mis…

Pero antes de que pudiese proseguir, la rubia cogió el marco con felicidad mientras que se levantaba, seguida de una Anastasia sorprendida al ver que su amenaza no había servido de nada. Y lo que intentó hacer solo consiguió que la rubia corriese por toda la sala con el marco entre las manos, soltando una tremenda carcajada al ver quienes aparecían en ella.

― ¡Qué bonito! ―Exclamó mientras le era arrebatada de las manos la fotografía de una Anastasia y una Marta de diez años con trajes de brujas―. Supongo que la que va de negro eres tú.

―Eres una estúpida―bufó con malestar, sentándose de nuevo con la imagen en sus manos, sonriendo bobamente al pensar en Marta y en su maldita sonrisa.

"_Sentía su lengua deslizarse lentamente dentro de su boca. Era algo que le resultaba demasiado familiar, pero eso no hacía que le gustase menos. Había añorado cada tramo de esa piel que creía que se iba a morir de puro placer. Las yemas de los dedos jugueteaban con su piel, dejando escapar un gemido de sus labios cuando sintió como las manos se deslizaban poco a poco por su rostro._

_No pudo evitarlo. Posó sus manos en las caderas de la chica, sintiendo como, en un ligero movimiento, sus caderas se encontraban a la perfección, encajando como lo hicieron en su momento. Un suspiro se abandonó del cuerpo de la morena, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, los labios de la muchacha no seguían sobre los suyos. La observaba con un deseo que era capaz de reconocer a simple vista._

―_Lo siento…―y antes de que se pudiese escapar, Anastasia se apoderó de nuevo de sus labios, haciendo que Marta se sujetase bien a sus brazos―. ¿Qué dirías si te digo que me están temblando las piernas?_

―_Me sentiría genial, más que nada porque me sentiría comprendida… ¿Sabes qué es tener entre mis brazos al amor de mi vida? Si no me he desmayado es porque no puedo dejarte caer._

―_Eres una tonta―bramó con suavidad, riendo―. Que sepas que, pese a esto, tienes que ganarte mi amor._

― _¡Ah! ¿No me quieres?_

―_Claro, pero eso no quiere decir nada._

―_Quiere decir mucho. Significa que si esta noche te pido una cita, quizás me digas que sí…_

―_Una… ¿Cita? ¿En público? ―Anastasia carraspeó._

―_Si quieres…Prefería ir…Ya sabes, poco a poco._

_Marta la miró con cierta comprensión, aunque el dolor de los recuerdos se volvió a apoderar de ella. Se apartó con suavidad, apartando su mirada al percatarse de que la había besado en medio de la calle. Sabía el miedo terrible de la muchacha a que la gente lo supiese, y aunque podía llegar a comprenderlo, eso no hacía que le doliese menos pensar que la mujer, pese a todo el tiempo, necesitaba comprenderlo todavía. Aunque lo haría. Poco a poco. Pero así sería. Sonrió un poco, atrayendo su mano hacia su pecho._

―_Si tú es lo que necesitas, a mí no me importa―besó su mano con suavidad, haciendo que la castaña se estremeciese―. Me voy ya. Te estoy entreteniendo._

―_Marta…_

―_Dime._

―_Si quieres…Puedo llevarte a un restaurante que conozco. Es muy íntimo, y quizás no es un sitio muy público pero…Se come allí bien y…_

―_Me parece bien. Entonces me voy. ¿A las ocho pasas a recogerme?_

―_Por supuesto, bella damisela…Por cierto…_

― _¿Qué? ―Exigió ella, divertida._

― _¿Te he dicho hoy que te quiero, ojos de cielo?_

_Marta sonrió un poco, volviendo a besar sus labios castamente para acabar alejándose, sin poder ocultar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Tiró del brazo de su hermana, la que se despidió de un saludo con la mano y una extensa sonrisa a Anastasia, la que no pudo evitar soltar una tremenda carcajada en medio de la calle. Y pese a que había gente que murmuraba y pasaba a su lado, por una vez en su vida, no le importó"._

― ¿Qué ha sucedido? Voy a acabar enterándome, así que…

―Hoy nos hemos besado Marta y yo. Ha sido todo muy especial y…Esta noche tengo una cita con ella.

―Esta noche tenemos que ir a la casa de Mike para interrogarlo. Es en el único momento en el que tenemos tiempo.

― ¿No puedes ir tú sola? ¡No me jodas, Quinn! ¿Sabes cuantas oportunidades debo de tener para haber conseguido al final esa cita? Creo que ha sido todo de pura suerte.

― ¿A qué hora es la cita?

―A las ocho…

―Pues vamos antes, y ya. Además, así aprovecho y quedo con Rachel. Quería ir a las ferias.

― ¿A las ferias? Buen sitio para llevar a una chica―musitó con una sonrisa pícara, haciendo que la aludida soltase una carcajada.

―Y ahora me vas a contar… ¿Cómo conociste a Marta?

―Creo que te va a hacer gracia…Nos conocemos desde que tenemos tres años.

― ¿Tres años?

―Un día, mi madre me llevó al parque. Te admito que en esa época era la típica niña que lanzaba cosas a los niños y tiraba del pelo a las niñas.

― ¿Eras una matona? ―Inquirió sorprendida. Ella lo fue también, pero no se imaginaba a Anastasia de ese modo ni de pequeña.

―Sí…Ya sabes. Era pequeña. Acababa de nacer mi hermano. Estaba celosa. Y mi madre me decía que pegaba patadas así, tal cual―Quinn soltó una carcajada―, y un día, me encontré con una niña sentada en el parque. No recuerdo mucho de esos años, pero ese instante sí. Puedo recordar sus ojos azules clavándose sobre los míos―aclaró con una sonrisa, correspondiendo al gesto de su mejor amiga―. Y por una extraña razón, comprendí que no le pegaría nunca. No cuando sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos.

Quinn sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga. Sabía que el amor era caprichoso. Y por primera vez, comprendió que las dos se parecían. Demasiado.

―Y sin querer―llegó a escuchar decir―, le acabé haciendo mucho daño…

― ¿Se puede? ―Una suave voz interrumpió la conversación.

Ambas se sorprendieron al encontrarse con la tímida mirada de Emma, la que se dejó ver mucho mejor. Parecía encontrarse en un estado de humor mejor que el de los días anteriores. Se veía, en cierto aspecto, incluso contenta. Pero Quinn no se esperaba que la chica fuese a aparecer por allí. Llevaba unas cosas que le hizo darse cuenta a la rubia que las había olvidado en casa. Sonrió un poco, levantándose para encontrarse cara a cara con la pelirroja.

―Claro que se puede. Veo que me has traído unas cosas…Muchas gracias―susurró, tirando de ella para salir del despacho y hablar tranquilamente, sin que Anastasia se metiese en la conversación―. Me ha sorprendido.

―Frannie se encontraba mal, así que decidí venir yo. Eso es todo―argumentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa forzada.

― ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a estar en esta situación?

―Hasta que vea que no soy peligrosa para ti. No puedo arriesgarme a que la próxima vez, te mate de verdad. En ese caso, me moriría, Quinn.

―No fue tan grave…

―Por favor, si te tienes que ocultar el cuello con una bufanda… ¿Crees que eso es normal? Eres policía, y deberías comprender que eso está mal.

―Y también entiendo que tú no eres peligrosa. Tú, Emma, nunca me harías daño. No podrías. Te conozco―aseguró con una suave sonrisa.

―Lo único que sé es que es lo mejor. Necesito superar esto. Necesito entender lo que me está sucediendo. Quiero encontrar una solución. Y para eso, necesito mi espacio.

― ¿Y Frannie?

―A Daniela le cae bien por lo que me ha contado Frannie. No corre peligro. No creo que lo vuelva a correr nunca.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―Emma abrió los labios, percatándose de repente de que la rubia no sabía nada de nada.

―No…A nada. Solamente que conmigo no le va a suceder nada. Es como mi hermana pequeña―aseguró la chica con una suave sonrisa en su rostro―. Es hora de que me marche.

― ¿Volveremos a estar juntas en las cosas buenas y en las malas?

―Quinn…

―Quiero que seamos amigas, Ems. Que nos apoyemos mutuamente, que…

―Quinn, yo te quiero. ¿Lo entiendes? Estaré mal. No sé qué es lo que me pasa, pero te quiero. Y eso es lo único que tengo seguro en mi vida, ¿lo comprendes? No es una mentira. No es un engaño. Ahora mismo es lo único que sé de mí misma. Te quiero. Te quiero siendo Emma, y creo que a Daniela eso le pesa. Le pesa porque supe sobreponerme. Porque te quiero tanto que me moriría si a ti te pasa alguien. Y estos días, he estado pensando. No puedo ser tu amiga.

―Emma…―susurró Quinn con los ojos acuosos.

―Me voy a ir. He buscado un apartamento. Frannie me está ayudando con las maletas. Es hora de irse, de recuperarme. De luchar por ser quien debo ser. Es lo que necesito. Y no puedo ser tu amiga―afirmó con tristeza―. No ahora. Necesito mi tiempo para pensar.

―Yo…

―Ey―susurró Emma, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la rubia―. Lo siento. Siento como reaccioné. Siento haberte chillado todas aquellas palabras que el odio hacían que dijese. Lamento mucho el daño que te he causado.

―Soy yo la que te tendría que pedir perdón.

― ¿Tú? ―Inquirió ella con una suave carcajada―. No. Eres perfecta, Fabray. Tan perfecta que en ese momento te dije todo eso porque, pese a lo que ha pasado, te quería todavía más. Incluso si me rompías el corazón en mil pedazos.

― ¿Y esto que significa? ¿No nos volveremos a ver? ¿No volveré a saber de ti? ¿Qué?

―Esto no es un para siempre, Quinn. No lo va a ser. Quiero formar parte de tu vida, aunque sea como amiga; pero necesito tiempo―la rubia asintió―. No lo olvides…Te amo.

Quinn se sorprendió ante esas palabras. Nunca se las había escuchado pronunciar. Ni siquiera haciendo el amor. Para Emma, decirlas era algo muy importante, y que sucediese en ese momento solo significaba que era verdad. Que Emma volvería. Que estaría con ella. Con el paso del tiempo. Y se abrazaron, soltando Fabray un gemido de dolor, ocultando su rostro en el rostro de la pelirroja. Ésta cerró los párpados, aspirando por última vez el aroma de la que era el amor de su vida. Era la hora de marcharse. Era la hora de dejar vivir a Quinn. Era la hora, simplemente, de apartarse para que ella fuese feliz. Para que lo fuesen las dos.

―Y no olvides esto tampoco…―susurró Emma en el oído de Fabray―. No es un "adiós", sino un  
"hasta pronto".

Rachel sonrió un poco mientras que los labios de Jesse se torneaban en una sonrisa. Se encontraban en una cafetería de la zona, tomando un café y charlando un poco sobre sus vidas. Jesse había viajado mucho, conociendo algo de mundo. La gira le iba bien, y creía que dentro de poco sacaría un disco. Sabía que él acabaría consiguiendo todo lo que se propusiese. No había encontrado a la mujer de su vida, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que él era feliz. Y no se arrepentía de nada.

La morena le contó sobre sus sentimientos hacia la rubia, sorprendiendo a su ex novio, que se quedó sin palabras. No se esperaba que la morena estuviese en ese momento enamorada de una mujer, y menos de la que le hizo tanto daño en el instituto. Era muy guapa, debía admitirlo, pero eso no quería decir nada. Y sin embargo, una sonrisa se conformó en su rostro cuando comprendió que debía de estar costándole mucho a Rachel confesarle todos sus sentimientos. Se sintió afortunado en cierta manera, acariciando la mano de la muchacha con suavidad. Quería que fuese feliz. Era su mejor amiga, y eso quería decir mucho para alguien como Jesse.

Ambos salieron de la cafetería con paso firme. Se detuvo en un puesto de flores, comprando una flor que le entregó a la morena. Rachel le miró sin entender, aunque el joven le propuso que se la podría entregar a Quinn. Al fin y al cabo, ante las situaciones que la mujer le describía, estaba más que claro que entre ambas existía algo más que una simple y sencilla amistad que se conservaba con el paso de los años. Y esa afirmación solo aumentaba la seguridad de la morena.

Una sonrisa se apoderó de ella, deteniéndose en frente de la puerta mientras que Jesse se detenía en la esquina, apoyando su espalda mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de una cajetilla de tabaco. Rachel frunció el ceño, haciendo que el chico se encogiese de hombros.

― ¿Qué?

―Sabes que no me gusta que fumes―musitó ella con seriedad, causando una sonrisa divertida en el chico, que dejó escapar un suave humo de sus labios.

―Por eso estoy fumando ahora. Anda, ahora ve a conquistar a tu chica. Recuerda, Berry. Ella es tu objetivo. Demuestra que eres una estrella.

La aludida asintió enérgicamente, sintiendo como la adrenalina de apoderaba de ella. Iba a pedirle a Quinn que si podían quedar por la noche. Y así podría disfrutar de su compañía. Y quizás, si se atrevía, le robaría un beso para dejar clara la situación entre ellas. Sí. Eso es lo que haría. Lo haría porque la rubia se lo merecía.

A la gente le gusta malinterpretar las situaciones. Lo primero que piensan es, justamente, lo que no está sucediendo en ese mismo momento. Y fue exactamente lo que le sucedió a Rachel Berry. Se detuvo en seco cuando, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba para nada. Quinn Fabray estaba abrazada a Emma. La abrazaba con fuerza, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la mujer. Ésta correspondía a la muestra de afecto, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia. Ninguna se había percatado de la presencia de Rachel. El gesto podía ser inofensivo, e incluso amistoso, pero lo único que sentía Rachel era un dolor que no llegaba a catalogar exactamente. Podía sentir como algo se rompía dentro de ella. ¿Quizás su corazón?

No lo sabía, pero cuando quiso, ya se escapaba de allí. Si hubiese esperado más, quizás hubiese sido testigo de la despedida, del sacrificio, del amor de Emma. Y por supuesto, del dolor de Quinn por hacerle daño a una mujer como aquella. Pero ya no quedaba nada. Nada de nada. Solamente una morena que era perseguida por las calles con un Jesse pisándole los talones preocupado. Pero no pasaba nada. Salvo una pequeña lágrimas deslizándose por el rostro de ella. Una lágrima de ojos de cielo.

**Nota de la autora**: ¿Qué les ha parecido? Creo que hace falta un poco de drama, que me estoy viendo una sosa sin movidas Faberry xDDDD Así que aquí tenéis. En el siguiente capítulos vais a tener una sorpresa, creo xD No sé, o al menos, espero sorprender con eso. Y sino, al menos, tendrán una escena que espero que les guste :P Ahora voy a seguir estudiando T.T Puff. Agradezco mucho la paciencia, de verdad.

**Monica13**: Puff...Pues voy a ir empezando con Faberry, para que ya no se me quejen xD Sigo y sigo, y Anastasia y Marta también van a tener sus escenas. Espero poder llegar a escribir lo que queréis. E intentaré actualizar pronto ^^ Un beso.


	25. Nata y chocolate

_**Advertencia:**__ Capítulo azucarado, con escenas dulces y demás. _

_**Segunda advertencia:**__ Escena slash, no de contenido "M", pero si os sentís incómodos con el slash, no recomiendo que lo leáis, aunque sea ligera ;)._

― _¿A dónde vas, Anastasia?_

_La aludida se giró., clavando sus ojos sobre los de una de sus amigas, las que se encontraba un poco confundida. Era la hora del recreo, y en general, la castaña solía estar en el patio con sus amigas. Su grupo de amigas, en el que reinaba la falsedad. Eran un total de quince personas, unas diez mujeres y unos cinco hombres. Pero si bien se llevaban bien, en las espaldas las conversaciones pasaban a ser críticas contra los demás. Pero esos días, en los recreos, la castaña se perdía entre los pasillos del instituto. Y en esa ocasión, había sido descubierta por una de sus amigas._

―_Tengo que ir a por unas cosas de clase―respondió con seguridad, intimidando a la otra―. Os veo después._

_Tras estas breves y escuetas palabras, la joven castaña se perdió de nuevo entre los pasillos, dirigiéndose al otro extremo del instituto. Miró hacia los lados, abriendo al final la puerta del baño. No había nadie. Suspiró un poco, acercándose al lavabo. Aún se preguntaba cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero allí estaba, en medio del baño. Y lo peor de todo era que sentía que su corazón iba a salir disparado, y que se estaba quedando sin aliento. Todo por culpa de ella._

_La puerta se abrió, y miró de reojo a través del espejo. Marta hizo acto de presencia con esa tranquilidad que le caracterizaba. Y en cierta manera, era eso lo que hacía que Anastasia se quedase allí, cerrando los párpados y dejando que el aire, el oxígeno, se volviese a apoderar de ella. Se giró, encontrándose con esos ojos azules que hacían que se quedase sin aliento._

― _¿Hay alguien? ―Preguntó la morena, y la castaña solo consiguió negar con la cabeza._

_No era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. No a sabiendas de aquello que estaba a punto de suceder y que, justamente, sucedió. La muchacha dio un paso hacia ella, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Y no lo pudo evitar. Colgó los suyos por su cuello, entrelazando los dedos con ese sedoso cabello oscuro. Y… ¿Qué más decir? Sus labios se encontraron. Con una tranquilidad que podría sorprender a cualquiera. Sus lenguas se compenetraban, igual que sus labios. Y un gemido se escapó de los labios de la castaña cuando sintió como las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaban por su espalda, introduciéndose por debajo de la camisa._

_Marta era dócil, y lo descubría cuando acariciaba la piel de la nuca, sonsacando un ligero ronroneo que le hacía sonreír. Le hacía recordar que estaba con un animal felino, y quizás, tenía razón. Esa sonrisa que le estaba resultando demasiado felina, al igual que esa maldita mirada que le hacía quedar inerme ante cualquiera de sus palabras. Sí. Sabía que si Marta le pedía que enloqueciese por ella, lo haría. Estaría dispuesta a ello. Todo con tal de poder saborearla de nuevo. Por lograr aspirar ese aroma a fresa que se apoderaba de ella todas las mañanas. Le encantaba. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Le encantaba!_

_La morena era incluso delicada, sin atreverse a más que besarla con suavidad. Pero era osada. Era capaz de dejar la timidez a un lado, y cuando el beso se tornaba en una muestra más apasionante, era la que tomaba el control, haciendo que la propia Anastasia se quedase sin saber cómo comportarse. Aún no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación. Se recordaba hacía una semana compartiendo un beso arrebatador con Marta, y desde entonces, encontrarse con la morena en ese mismo baño, reviviendo ese encuentro que le hacía quedarse sin aliento. Que le hacía sentirse bien. Que, maldita sea, le hacía darse cuenta lo mucho que le enloquecía esa morena de ojos de cielo. Sí. Ojos de cielo. _

_A veces se limitaban solamente eso, o intercambiaban palabras sencillas, sin mucha importancia o relevancia. Procuraban no hablar sobre ese asunto, quizás porque Marta no quería presionar a la otra. Y porque Anastasia no se veía capaz de sacar la conversación a la luz. No se veía capaz porque era consciente de que era capaz de arruinarlo todo. Y lo haría. Lo haría porque no conseguiría hablar de sus sentimientos. De que la quería. Y mucho. Tanto que se le empezaba a desgarrar el alma._

―_Me encanta besarte―susurró Marta, sonriendo un poco sobre los labios de la otra. Un ligero gesto se apoderó de la aludida, que no pudo evitar estrecharla más hacia ella―. ¿Sabes que hoy estás muy guapa?_

―_Gracias―logró pronunciar, besando de nuevo los labios de la chica con algo de fuerza, queriendo impregnarse de su sabor―. Mi amiga me ha visto antes. Todas mis amigas están extrañadas de que desaparezca tanto._

―_A mí Alicia también me está preguntando mucho―dijo, separándose un poco pero sin dejar de abrazar a la otra, que juntó su frente con la suya―. Me he excusado con exámenes, pero dudo que eso sirva por más tiempo._

―_Ya…_

―_Tenemos que hablar de esto―se separó por completo, girándose para acercarse hacia la ventana―. ¿Qué es?_

― _¿El qué?_

―_Esto―señaló, encogiéndose de hombros―. ¿Qué significa que nos veamos para besarnos unos minutos en el baño? ¿Qué significó el beso del otro día? Esto, Anastasia… ¿Qué es lo que me está haciendo enloquecer por completo?_

―_Solo son unos besos―logró contestar tras una breve pausa, consiguiendo que el gesto de la morena se descompusiese, pasando de la sorpresa al dolor. Esas palabras no se las esperaba. _

― _¿Solo unos besos? ¿Para ti que nos besemos es solo eso? Porque para mí es mucho más. Mucho más importante que "unos simples besos" ―entrecomilló con sarcasmo._

―_No es para tanto―intentó justificar, aunque cada vez sentía que la mirada de Marta se destrozaba por momentos._

― _¡¿No es para tanto?! ¡Nos estamos besando, Anastasia! ¿Y tú me dices que no es para tanto?_

―_Yo…_

―_Me gustan las mujeres―soltó, dejando a la otra estática―. Miento. No me gustan las mujeres. Me gusta una. Me gustas tú._

― _¿Qué dices? Ahora eres tú la que parece no darse cuenta de lo que dice._

―_Me ha costado mucho asumirlo, pero es así. Te quiero. ¡Te quiero, maldita sea! Te quiero como tú me quieres a mí. _

― _Yo no te quiero. No te puedo querer. Eres una mujer, y…No me gustan las mujeres._

― _No estamos hablando de una mujer. Estamos hablando de mí. De Marta. De la que fue tu mejor amiga. A la que besaste en el baile, ¿recuerdas? Y me correspondiste. Me correspondiste, maldita sea. Lo hiciste. Pero yo no puedo decidir por ti. Cuando te des cuenta de lo que quieres, será demasiado tarde. Y puedes engañarme sin quieres, pero nunca te vas a poder mentir a ti misma._

―_Marta…No. Todo lo que dices no tiene sentido. Yo no te quiero. ¿Cómo me voy a enamorar de ti?_

_La pregunta se quedó en el aire, arrepintiéndose al instante de ello. Esperaba el reproche por parte de ella. El ataque. La rabia. También se esperaba que la besase. Quería que fuese así para evitar todo aquello, que la estrechase entre sus brazos. Y que no se alejase de ella. Pero el dolor era la máscara de Marta._

― _¿Tan horrible es amarme?_

_No le dio tiempo a responder. Marta salió de allí con rapidez, sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas recorrer su rostro. Había sido una completa ingenua. ¿Cómo iba a ceder Anastasia? Su orgullo se encontraba herido, y ahora lo que necesitaba era un poco de tranquilidad. Se dirigió hacia el despacho de la directora, pidiéndole que si podía llamar a su madre, que se encontraba mal. La mujer cedió, conociendo a la chica y sabiendo que podía confiar en ella._

_Anastasia salió al patio desolada, buscando con la mirada a la morena, pero no la encontraba. Esperaba verla con Alicia y la otra chica que estaba con ellas, pero en ese momento estaban las dos solas charlando animadamente. Dejó escapar un suspiro, levantando la vista para ver como la chica salía del instituto con sus pertenencias y el rostro mancillado por las lágrimas._

_Corrió hacia la verja, viendo como la chica esperaba para cruzar, mirando hacia los lados, dispuesta a saltarse el semáforo. Momentos donde la vida pasa demasiado rápido. Donde la respiración se detiene. Donde todo se queda en un sencillo nada. Donde, en un segundo, puede cambiar todo._

― _¡Marta! ―Exclamó con la voz rota._

_La aludida se giró, confundida. Y de repente, escuchó un ruido extraño. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. No hubo tiempo para nada más._

― _¡Marta!_

_Solo llegó a escuchar de nuevo su nombre, para al final, que todo se quedase oscuro. Completamente oscuro. Y el silencio, el que se había instaurado por completo en la escena, dejó paso al grito y el terror que podía llegar a causar el dolor._

* * *

―Detente.

Anastasia se giró pensativa, rememorando ese momento de su vida en el que creía que perdería a Marta para siempre. Dejó que su mirada se posase en la figura de la rubia, la que no pudo evitar esbozar una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Quinn Fabray se encontraba sumamente feliz en esos instantes, aunque tenían que recomponer sus posturas para investigar a Mike. La castaña tragó saliva, inspirando con fuerza. Aún recordaba lo que fue escapar de los brazos de sus antiguas amigas, corriendo a la misma velocidad que David para ir a por la figura inmóvil en medio del asfalto. Y como sus miradas se encontraron. Con rabia. Con desprecio. Con odio. Aún podía sentir la mirada de él sobre su cuerpo. Al igual que la impotencia que sintió cuando fue él el que se arrodilló al lado de ella, besando sus labios con fuerza y las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro. Fue en ese momento cuando llegó a comprender que nunca dejaría que ella fuese de otra persona. No. Nunca. Y menos, de David.

― ¿En qué piensas? ―La voz de Quinn interrumpió sus pensamientos. Esbozó una suave sonrisa.

―Estoy pensando en lo que voy a hacer para Marta. Quería comprarle unos girasoles, pero…

― ¿Girasoles? ―Quinn se quedó sorprendida. Nunca se había imaginado regalar a alguien un girasol.

―Son sus favoritos, aunque quizás quedaría más bonito un girasol. Es un símbolo.

― ¿Un símbolo? ―Quiso saber la mujer, colocándose el cabello un poco mientras llamaba al timbre.

―Sí. Marta me dio uno cuando teníamos once años. Y me dijo que me lo daba porque era la chica más guapa que había conocido.

Mike abrió la puerta mientras que Quinn no podía evitar burlarse de su compañera. No se imaginaba a una Marta entregándole un girasol y diciéndole que era la más guapa. Pero no se lo imaginaba porque veía a Anastasia capaz de matarla por aquella época, aunque también era cierto que eran unas crías, pero eso lo hacía incluso más tierno. Demostraba que el amor de ellas dos era mucho más intenso y bonito de lo que cualquiera se pudiese imaginar. Y lo admiraba. Admiraba ese amor que parecían profesarse la una a la otra.

―Buenas tardes, Mike―saludó, deteniéndose en la puerta junto a Anastasia.

―Buenas tarde, inspectora Fabray―la aludida soltó una sonora carcajada―. Pueden pasar ambas―se hizo a un lado, dejando que ambas mujeres se adentrasen en el piso―. Creía que vendrían más tarde.

―Tenemos algo de prisa―argumentó la rubia al percatarse de que el muchacho tenía razón―. Si te hemos pillado en un mal momento, nosotras nos podemos marchar.

―No hace falta―aclaró él, sonriendo amablemente―. Ni tampoco hace falta ir con rodeos. Los tres sabemos por qué están aquí, y seguramente quieren respuestas.

― ¿Ah sí? ―Inquirió Quinn mientras que Anastasia paseaba por el salón, donde les había hecho pasar el joven oriental. Se mantenía firme, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada penetrante de la rubia―. ¿Qué es lo que sabemos?

―Marley estaba embarazada―señaló con claridad, sin ir por las ramas, sorprendiendo a las dos mujeres―, y el padre de ese bebé, era yo.

Las chicas intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, sentándose las dos mientras que se quedaban en silencio, sospesando como llevar esa conversación. El hombre se sentó en frente, clavando sus ojos negros sobre los de su amiga, sintiéndose en cierta manera intimidado por los ojos algo claros de la castaña, la que observaba atentamente distintos lugares de la habitación, analizando todo. Las fotografías parecían mostrar una pareja perfecta, con amor, y sin embargo, las mentiras se apoderaban, dejando un mal gusto en la boca de la chica, que se removió incómoda. Quinn, en cambio, se sorprendía. No creía que Mike fuese a comportarse de esa manera, pero también era cierto que la gente cambiaba, y que podía cometer muchos errores. Sin lugar a dudas.

―No fui yo―aclaró, aunque las dos no sabían qué pensar sobre eso.

―Te lo confirmó en la cena esa de antes de que nos encontrásemos los del Glee, ¿no? ―el aludido asintió sin dudar―. ¿Cómo sucedió? No creía que te fuese mal con Tina.

―Tina estaba muy distante conmigo―se encogió de hombros―. No quería hacer nada de nada. Creo que hasta se había buscado un amante. Me sentía solo y…Dio la casualidad que coincidí con Marley. Ella había roto con su novio y…Estábamos solos. Encima, decía algo de que se había interpuesto en otra relación y…Los dos necesitábamos sentirnos un poco bien. Y sucedió―se encogió de hombros―. Me arrepiento en cierta parte, pero no puedo evitar sentir que lo necesitaba.

Quinn se quedó pensativa, percatándose de las palabras del chico. No era justo que pareciese que la culpa era de la mujer, pero podía comprender un poco a Mike. Sentirse solo supuestamente con la persona que te quería no era algo muy bonito, y más si sabías que esa persona no te correspondía del todo. Por primera vez, no maldijo a Marley, e incluso la compadeció. Parecía que tenía remordimientos de haberse interpuesto entre Santana y Brittany. Al fin y al cabo, era otra pareja que resultaba perfecta antes. Con sus altibajos, pero maravillosa.

La sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Anastasia, la que se inclinó hacia adelante con una fiereza que hizo que el chico se sobrecogiese.

―Y tú no querías reconocer a ese niño, ¿verdad? ¡Has sido tú!

―No fui yo―aseguró, levantándose sin vacilar―. Yo quería reconocer a ese niño. Lo quería. Y se lo conté a Tina―eso dejó sin palabras a la castaña.

― ¿Tina lo sabía?

―Sí―afirmó él, dejando escapar un suspiro―. Como os podéis imaginar, no se lo tomó bien. Afirmaba que no quería que ella lo tuviese. Y no quería que lo reconociese como mío. Y la noche antes a la cena del Glee, discutimos. Se sentía dolida, avergonzada. Y yo le pedí que fuese sincera conmigo y me admitiese que me engañaba.

― ¿Y qué sucedió?

―Que me confesó que sí, que me engañaba. Y estoy seguro que era alguien del Glee.

― ¿No sabes quién es?

―No me lo confirmó. Pero estoy seguro que si se descubriese, quizás se resolvería el misterio―y sonó tan sincero que Quinn no creía que fuese él su asesino.

* * *

Kurt dejó escapar un suspiro mientras tomaba entre sus manos la foto en la que salía él con Rachel. Había echado de menos a su mejor amiga, aunque ya estaba dispuesto a volver a New York. El timbre de la puerta sonó, haciendo que el muchacho se sobresaltase. Sin lugar a dudas, tendría que ser alguien con quien tenía confianza. Pensó que sería Berry, acercándose a la puerta para abrirla, encontrándose para sorpresa con la sonrisa de Blaine, el que le tendía una rosa negra. Y el joven castaño no supo qué decir ante ese comportamiento por parte del chico.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Blaine? ―Inquirió con severidad, tomando la rosa que el otro le ofrecía. El silencio invadió el lugar, haciendo que el castaño rodase los ojos―. ¿Blaine?

―Quería hablar contigo. Mercedes me ha contado que ibas a volver a New York.

―Así es―confirmó Kurt con toda la suavidad que fue capaz.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ―Quiso saber el moreno con una suave sonrisa, haciendo que el otro se removiese un poco en su sitio, encandilado por esa mirada de él.

―Pasa.

Se hizo a un lado. El otro se adentró en el piso, y cuando Kurt cerró la puerta, se encontró con que Blaine le atraía hacia su cuerpo, besando estrepitosamente sus labios. El castaño se quedó sin aliento, sintiendo como las manos del otro se colocaban en su espalda, clavando sus uñas a través de la fina camisa morada. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando sintió que las uñas llegaban a marcar su fina piel de porcelana. Tuvo que hacerlo. No podía impedir esa necesidad. Cubrió el rostro del otro con sus manos, devolviendo el beso con la necesidad de respirar y, a la vez, de proseguir con ese sentimiento.

No quería volver a caer en los brazos de Anderson, pero cuando sintió que la lengua se deslizaba sobre la suya, no pudo contenerse, tirando del chico para que cayesen ambos sobre el sofá. Una carcajada resonó, pero Kurt no quería oírlo. No quería saber nada de nada. No quería ser consciente de que estaba cometiendo uno de los errores más grandes de su vida. Y por esa misma razón, dejaba escapar un suspiro, besando de nuevo sus labios mientras sentía las manos de Blaine desatando su camisa.

―No te vayas…―susurró el moreno, avasallando los labios del castaño. Este se removió en el lugar, correspondiendo a la caricia.

Pero no dijo nada. No dijo nada. Porque se quería marchar. Necesitaba hacerlo. No podía seguir junto a él, encontrándose y acabar cayendo en sus brazos si sentía sus labios de nuevo sobre los suyos. Y por primera vez, supo que esa sería la última vez que sentiría esa piel sobre la suya, esa nariz rozando la suya en cada encuentro de bocas. Y que sería lo mejor para los dos. Para él, que necesitaba estar lejos de Blaine, y para el chico, que se merecía encontrar a alguien que de verdad le correspondiese como quizás se merecía.

Podía sentir de nuevo las yemas de sus dedos recorriendo su abdomen, que se encontraba al fin al descubierto. Y el moreno tiró de la camisa, buscando la manera de disfrutar de esa sensación que le invadía en todo el cuerpo. Necesitaba sentir su aroma de nuevo. Necesitaba sentir que Kurt le pertenecía, y que nunca dejaría de pertenecerle. Que lo quería. Maldita sea. Lo quería mucho. Tanto que se llegaba a preguntar qué sucedería si el chico se marchase sin darle la oportunidad de estar de nuevo a su lado, compartiendo caricias y besos.

―No hables―ordenó Hummel, volviendo a apoderarse de esos labios que le habían enamorado en su momento―. Solo bésame―musitó con sensualidad, apoderándose de nuevo de esos labios que le enloquecían.

El otro soltó un gemido, además de que las dinas uñas de Kurt se deslizaban por la línea de su espalda, sintiendo un ardor que no recordaba de antes. Pero no importaba. No si el otro le correspondía de la misma manera. Blaine deslizó su mano hacia la entrepierna del castaño, acariciando firmemente la zona y sonsacando un sonrojo en el castaño, que además, soltó un gemido que fue acallado con la boca de Blaine. Había echado de menos ese contacto. Tanto que empezaba a sentirse demasiado nervioso. ¿Sería capaz de dejarlo tirado? No, pero tampoco de estar a su lado. Eso ya no entraba en los planes de Hummel.

―Te quiero―exclamó Blaine, introduciendo su mano por dentro del pantalón negro del otro.

Kurt quiso olvidarse de esas palabras, desabrochando el pantalón con facilidad, deslizando así sus labios por su cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos repartidos por toda aquella zona, rozando sus caderas con las suyas en ese movimiento. Blaine se sobresaltó entre sus brazos, sintiendo un aceleramiento por todo el cuerpo cuando sintió como el miembro del castaño rozaba el suyo con suaves caricias. Creía que se iba a morir de placer. Del puro placer que le hacía sentir el otro con esos ojos azules claro que le hacían quedarse sin respiración.

Y no quedaba lugar para dudas. Kurt se libró de sus propios pantalones, además de lograr que Blaine se desprendiese de sus pertenencias, quedando ambos semidesnudos en el sofá. Era una de las escenas más tórridas que habían vivido ambos, incluso más que la de liarse en un coche camino a una boda. Pero ese era un dato irrelevante. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta Kurt de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió como Blaine le estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos, aspirando el aroma del chico.

―Te quiero―volvió a decir Blaine en un susurro―, y tú me quieres. Tú también me quieres, Kurt―afirmó, como si no hiciese falta que el castaño se lo dijese. Sabía que era así. Lo sabía tan bien que no hacía falta ninguna confirmación más. Solo quería saborear su sabor. Solamente quería pensar que nada malo sucedería―. No me dejes, por favor…

Kurt solo se vio capaz de depositar un apasionado beso en sus finos labios, colocándose encima de él. El momento no tardó en llegar. Cuando sucedió, sintió como el cuerpo de Blaine le hacía rozar el cielo por completo.

* * *

Frannie sonreía un poco, tirando del brazo de Rachel. Se la había encontrado en medio de la ciudad sentada en una de las aceras, y entonces comprendió que algo había salido mal. Así que, esa noche, lo pasaría con ella y con Emma, que habían decidido hacer unos pasteles. Y como era muy insistente, y para qué negarlo, igual de irresistible que su hermana mayor, Berry se dejaba arrastrar a ese lugar con la hermana de la chica que le gustaba. No sabía cómo sentirse, y tampoco lo que pensar, pero al menos podía disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad.

Frannie abrió la puerta del piso con una suave sonrisa, sorprendiendo así a Emma, la que estaba preparando los ingredientes del pastel. Lo que más le sorprendió a la mujer fue encontrarse con Rachel. Se contuvo un poco, sintiendo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. ¿Sería Daniela, que quería salir a dar un recibimiento a la muchacha? Suspiró un poco, bajando la vista para evitar de nuevo encontrarse con los ojos negros de la diva.

―Lamento haber tardado en llegar a casa―habló Frannie, percatándose la tensión del momento―. Pero me ha costado convencer a Rachel de que viniese.

―No te preocupes―musitó Emma, acercándose a ambas―. Hola de nuevo, Rachel―le tendió la mano como gesto cordial, el que aceptó la chica con cierta rabia.

Aún sentía el resquemor de esa tarde cuando se encontró con la escena que había perturbado a su corazón. Esa pelirroja aspirando el aroma de la rubia. Y sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, allí estaba, a punto de preparar un dulce postre con la hermana de su… ¿Ex? ¿O volvían a ser novias? Con tan solo pensarlo, se quedó sin respiración. Tampoco le extrañaría. Emma era una mujer guapa, atractiva, y que quería a Quinn. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

―Hola, Emma. Veo que te encuentras algo mejor―decidió mostrarse algo amistosa, aunque tampoco quería que la mujer pensase que le caía bien o algo parecido.

―Sí. La verdad es que si no hubiese sido por Frannie y Marta, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí―argumentó con una sonrisa, colocándose de nuevo en la zona de la cocina, sacando los utensilios de cocina―. Tenéis la ropa sucia allí. Para que no os manchéis ni nada al amasar ni nada.

― ¿De qué vamos a hacer los pasteles?

―De selva negra, ¿no? Chocolate y nata, la combinación de la tentación―bromeó la pelirroja, sonsacando una sonrisa por parte de la pequeña Fabray, que se abrazó a su amiga―. ¿Qué haces?

―Chocolate―exigió la rubia con una sonrisa.

Emma ladeó la cabeza, divertida. Partió una de las onzas. Frannie abrió la boca, y Emma lo dejó caer sobre ella, haciendo que una sonrisa del puro placer se apoderase de la rubia. Rachel no pudo evitar reírse, y al mismo tiempo, pensar que lamentaba mucho que esas dos chicas no se gustasen. Harían una buena pareja sin lugar a dudas. De las mejores parejas que ella haya conocido en su vida.

―Eres una niña consentida―señaló Emma con una carcajada de por medio, haciendo que Frannie se removiese un poco, sacándole la lengua mientras que la pelirroja no le dejaba escapar―. Ahora no me exiges tanto, ¿eh?

―Suéltame, petarda―y ante esas palabras, sintió como las manos de la chica le provocaban cosquillas por todo el cuerpo―. ¡Para! ―Pidió entre risas, sonsacando la sonrisa de Rachel.

La morena se dispuso a sus labores, preparándose para hacer el mejor pastel que haría en su vida. Las otras dos también se pusieron a sus cosas, aunque Rachel se veía más concentrada en hacer el pastel mucho mejor que Emma, que pretendía terminar lo suficientemente pronto para que, a la cena, probasen de los dos. Tanto del de nata y chocolate como el de chocolate con vainilla. Y, cómo no, Rachel comenzó con una batalla donde la competitividad empezaba a tomar conciencia, y más teniendo en cuenta que Emma era igual que ella. No le gustaba perder. Para nada.

Ambas buscaban la manera de darle a su postre el toque más sensual y dulce, para tentar a la gente que los viese. Rachel se percataba de la maravillosa habilidad de la pelirroja en la hostelería. Frannie era la que daba los ingredientes, manchando a las chicas de vez en cuando con la harina, o con el chocolate fundido que estaba aprovechando ella. Y las otras no podían evitar devolverle lo mismo a la otra, siempre con miradas de recelo si se encontraban y chocaban. Lo que menos querían era demostrar cierta debilidad la una a la otra, por lo que ambas lo hacían por separado, sonsacando una sonora carcajada en la rubia.

La muchacha se dejó caer en el sofá, descansando un momento. Clavó su mirada en el techo mientras escuchaba al fin las réplicas de las otras dos jóvenes. Las de Rachel hacia Emma, que decía que era trampa. Que ella tenía que utilizar el horno mientras que la pelirroja le sacaba la lengua, corriendo por la cocina perseguida por la diva de los teatros. Si ella tuviese que asegurar que eran mayores que ella, no sabría asegurarlo mucho sin una muestra de sus carnets de identidad. Una sonrisa se acomodó en su rostro.

Se sobresaltó, percatándose del zumbido de su móvil. Tragó saliva, insegura, aceptando la llamada.

― ¿Diga?

― ¿Dónde puñetas estás? ―La voz era fría y dura, haciendo que el corazón de Frannie se sobrecogiese por completo― ¿Frannie? ¡¿Dónde cojones estás?!

Colgó rápidamente bajo la mirada preocupada de Rachel, la que había detenido su persecución por toda la cocina con Emma para acercarse ante la palidez que demostraba la rubia. Se olvidó por un momento de sus celos y de sus ganas de estamparle el pastel en la cara de la pelirroja. Solamente quería confirmar que la otra muchacha estaba bien. Que no le estaba sucediendo nada malo. Necesitaba que se lo confirmase.

― ¿Estás buen, Frannie?

La aludida levantó su mirada, encontrándose con la mirada de Rachel, y después, la de Emma. Ésta, sin saber por qué, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, atrayéndola hacia ella y abrazándola con cariño, acariciando su espesa melena. Rachel se quedó allí, sin saber muy bien cómo comportarse ante esa situación. Sin embargo, le alegraba comprobar que la hermana de Quinn contaba con el apoyo de la pelirroja. Detestaba admitirlo, cosa que lo hacía todo más complicado, pero era una buena mujer. Muy buena persona.

―Sí, estoy bien…Lo estoy―afirmó sin convencimiento.

― ¿Estás segura? ―Inquirió con cariño la pelirroja, alejándose ligeramente para acabar sonriendo amablemente a la rubia.

Frannie asintió ligeramente, percatándose de que Rachel no sabía nada. Se mordió el labio, invitando con la mirada a que la morena se sentase en el sillón de al lado. La morena frunció el ceño, pero lo hizo mientras que Emma se levantaba para traerle un vaso de agua a la menor. Le iba a mostrar que le apoyaba con todas sus fuerzas. Lo iba a hacer. Se lo iba a demostrar por encima de todo. Pero antes de nada, tenía que ayudarla a calmarse. No sabía la razón, pero en ella veía a la hermana que nunca había tenido.

― ¿Qué pasa, Frannie? ―Preguntó Rachel, acariciando la mano de su amiga, porque al fin y al cabo, Frannie no era solamente la hermana de Quinn para ella. Era mucho más. Y se lo quería demostrar por completo. Se lo demostraría. Claro que lo haría.

―Hay algo que mi hermana no sabe, Rachel…Y por ahora, prefiero que no lo sepa. Emma me está ayudando y…

― ¿Qué sucede? ―Instó a que la rubia fuese al grano, clavando sus pupilas en las de la pelirroja, que se acercaba con dos vasos, tendiéndole uno a Rachel―Gracias.

―Es…Es difícil de contarlo, Rachel. No sé cómo explicarlo sin que parezca sacado de una película…

―Puedes empezar por el principio, ¿no? ―Frannie rio nerviosamente, sintiendo que le tranquilizaba la suave piel de Emma sobre la suya―. Puedes contar conmigo, Frannie. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

―Rachel…Estuve con un chico…

―No me digas que…―Se tapó la boca, intentando contener la sorpresa―. ¿Has tenido una hija?

― ¿Qué? No. No he tenido una hija ni un hijo. No sería un problema para mí si fuese así, que al fin y al cabo, me encanta la hija de mi hermana, Beth. No es eso. Creo que eso podría ser lo mejor que me pasaría, Rachel.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

―Rachel…Yo…

― ¿Frannie?

―Me pegaba―soltó a bocajarro, sintiendo como la mano de Emma apretaba la suya con fuerza. Rachel se quedó sin respiración.

― ¿Qué?

* * *

Marta observaba de reojo a Anastasia, la que conducían con tranquilidad. Llevaban diez minutos en el coche, y ninguna se había atrevido siquiera a decir nada. Se sentían extrañas allí metidas, en ese coche. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. A fin y al cabo, era la primera cita que tenía con ella, en un lugar público. Y no. No era uno de sus sueños. Era verdad que allí estaba, con esa castaña que le había robado el corazón. Sonrió tímidamente mientras que Anastasia aparcaba. No pudo evitar girarse un momento para mirar a esos ojos azules que tanto le llamaban la atención.

―Muchas gracias por haber aceptado venir conmigo. La verdad es que tenía ganas de esto.

―Yo también―confesó avergonzada Marta, sonriendo un poco.

Anastasia se inclinó, sacando de un escondrijo un perfecto girasol, haciendo que el corazón de Marta se detuviese. Era un girasol. Era como ese girasol que le entró cuando tenía once años. Era como cuando le susurró que era la chica más guapa que jamás hubiese conocido. Y eso que la morena se derritiese.

―Para la mujer más guapa del mundo―señaló Anastasia, clavando sus ojos en los de la morena―. No sabía si te gustaría, pero…―y antes de poder decir nada más, sintió un suave beso en sus labios, haciendo que se marease al sentir la cercanía de Marta, y el aroma de su colonia impregnándose en su ropa.

―Gracias…―susurró las chica―. ¿Te he dicho que estás muy guapa?

―No, pero ya lo sabía―contestó con sorna, haciendo que la otra la mirase ladeando la cabeza.

―No tienes remedio. No lo tienes―afirmó con una suave sonrisa, depositando de nuevo un beso, pero esta vez sobre la mejilla de la otra―. ¿Salimos, o quieres quedarte todo el rato en el coche?

―La verdad es que poco me importaría…Mientras estuvieses conmigo, estaría feliz.

Marta no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que se conformó en su rostro. Salió del coche, y Anastasia se quedó un momento, suspirando del puro nervio, y después se decidió a seguir los pasos de la muchacha, cerrando así el coche con la llave. Se acercó con ligereza hacia la chica, tomando su mano con cierta vergüenza, sonsacando una sonrisa afable de la otra. Le gustaba sentir que Marta no se apartaba de ella en ningún momento. Le gustaba. Y mucho.

La cena comenzó con lentitud, intentando las dos sacar una conversación que no les hiciese quedar en silencio, pero si su mayor temor era quedarse sin saber que hablar, no sucedió nada de eso. Procuraban no tocar temas delicados, aunque solamente era con lo que había sucedido al final. Los demás, pese a todo, habían pasado ya y era algo que les gustaba recordar.

― ¿Te recuerdas cuando le propinaste una patada con los patines a Sandra?

―Perdona, pero me estaba provocando―señaló, haciendo que la otra ladease la cabeza―. ¡Es verdad! Te estaba cogiendo mucho de la cintura.

―No es verdad. Estaba procurando no caerse, y vas tú y le diste la patada―señaló, tomando la copa de vino entre sus manos. La velada era perfecta―. Creo que la pobre quiso matarte.

―Para mí, de pobre nada―musitó, bebiendo el vino con una sonrisa traviesa asomándose en su rostro―. Estás muy guapa―volvió a decir, haciendo que Marta la mirase frunciendo sus labios en un gesto tan coqueto que dejó paralizada a la otra―. Muy…Guapa―dejó escapar en un suspiro.

― ¿Tú crees? ―Inquirió divertida―. Tú tampoco estás nada mal…―dejó escapar con una sensualidad que hizo que la otra se maldijese por dentro al ser tan obvia. Se veía claramente que se moría por besar a la morena―. Y que sepas que ella te guardaba cariño…

― ¿Has vuelto a saber de ella?

―No. La verdad es que solo sé de Alicia y de David.

― ¿Alicia? ―Procuró empezar por ella, para así, después, dejar caer el tema del moreno.

―Sí. Hablé hace un par de semanas con ella. Está con su marido de viaje. La verdad es que me da un poco de envida. Es muy feliz con él.

―Me alegro por ella. Aunque acabásemos peleadas, y sea una rencorosa de narices―bromeó con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro―, no quería que le sucediese nada malo. No en exceso, al menos.

―Pues te aguantas―le sacó la lengua―. Están bien los dos. Y está embarazada. ¿Sabes que voy a ser la madrina de su hijo?

―No sabía que vuestra amistad fuese tan…

―Lo es. Además, creo que tiene en cuenta mi gran deseo de formar una familia…Y no sé yo…

― ¿No crees que vayas a formar una familia? ―Inquirió curiosa, no pudiendo evitar tamborear la mesa con sus suaves dedos.

―Me gustaría, pero esa persona…No lo sé―susurró, clavando su mirada intensa sobre la de Anastasia.

―Quizás esa persona si quiera pese a su estupidez―se hizo la interesante, sabiendo perfectamente que se refería a ella.

― ¿Crees que querrá?

―Estoy segura que sí, le dejas, seguro que sí―susurró, sintiendo como la mano de Marta se posaba sobre la suya, disfrutando que sus dedos se entrelazasen con cuidado.

―Eso es lo que me gustaría, la verdad…

― ¿Y David? ―Marta sonrió, divertida, procurando evitar soltar una carcajada.

―Bien. No ha encontrado a ninguna chica…No a la adecuada, al menos.

― ¿Tengo que ponerme en alerta?

― ¿Quizás? ―Una carcajada se apoderó de la castaña, aunque enseguida se puso en guardia―. No…No, ¿verdad?

― ¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando? Pensé que… ¿En cuántos años? En muchos―se burló un poco ella de mientras―, se había aclarado que para mí David era como un hermano y que para él lo soy ahora.

―Te seguía queriendo, y estoy por apostar que el muy idiota te quiere ahora. Maldito…

―No tendría la culpa.

―No es por eso.

― ¿Entonces?

―Que el muy maldito tiene un gusto… ¡Mierda!

Y de repente, la mujer se ocultó debajo de la mesa, llamando la atención de Marta, la que se quedó sin saber qué responder. ¿Sería que había visto a alguien? ¿Se estaría avergonzando de ella? La ilusión se perdió en tan solo un segundo, dejando la servilleta con brusquedad sobre la mesa. Y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, se percató de la razón por la que la chica se había escondido debajo de la mesa. Y no se lo podía creer, pero era verdad.

Roberto.

El chico que se iba a casar con Anastasia. Tragó saliva sin saber qué decir, sintiendo como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella. Sin lugar a dudas, no se esperaba encontrarse con el chico, y suponía que Anastasia tampoco creía que se lo encontrarían allí. El joven, pese a todas las ideas que rondaban por la mente de la morena, se acercó a ella con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

― ¿Marta? ―Preguntó sin poder sentirse algo nervioso―. ¿Eres tú? ―La morena sonrió forzadamente, levantándose para facilitar el gesto al muchacho― ¡El mundo es un pañuelo!

―Y que lo digas… ¿Qué haces en Ohio?

―Unos asuntos familiares con mi primo…Se va a casar. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

―He venido con una amiga…Vive aquí, en Ohio―señaló un poco nerviosa, dispuesta a despedirse de él, pero el muchacho no parecía querer ponérselo fácil.

―Debo confesarte que aún no me creo que estés aquí…No te veo desde hace diez años―el ambiente se tensó notablemente―. Desde días antes de la boda.

―Ya―logró responder algo incómoda, rememorando el dolor que sintió en sus momentos.

―No…No sabrás nada de Anastasia, supongo―estuvo a punto de responder que sí, pero se lo replanteó cuando sintió el pellizco debajo de la mesa.

―No sé nada de lo que sucedió por aquel entonces―contestó al fin. Y tampoco le estaba mintiendo. Eso era verdad. No sabía que fue lo que sucedió días después de que ella se marchase.

― ¿Sabes? Creo que por un momento te odié.

― ¿A mí? ―Inquirió, sorprendida.

― ¿No lo sabes? Creía que Jacob te lo habría contado. Como siempre le llamabas para preguntar por ella…―y se vio completamente descubierta. Anastasia se quedó escuchando atentamente. ¿Marta había mantenido contacto con su hermano? Y lo mejor de todo… ¿Había estado pendiente de ella?

―Bueno…Siempre me he preocupado por ella. Es normal que si me comunicaba con su hermano, preguntase. Pero nunca lo hice sobre la boda. Supuse que se casó contigo―y en eso tampoco estaba mintiendo.

―Pues…No―se encogió de hombros―. Y por eso te odié.

―Sigo sin entender la razón―señaló ella un poco molesta, sin comprender el por qué se veía envuelta en una conversación con tan poco sentido como aquella.

―Me dejó plantado en el altar―Marta le miró sorprendida. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba―, delante de todos los invitados; de sus padres, de los míos, de la gente que nos quería…Delante hasta del mismo cura.

―Yo…

― ¿Y sabes que es lo que dijo cuando salía corriendo del altar?

―Pues…Sorpréndeme―le instó ella a continuar, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba sin tan siquiera ella poder evitarlo.

―Soltó a pleno pulmón un lo siento, pero que estaba enamorada de Marta…Los padres de ella ni siquiera se molestaron en preguntar quién eras. Y Jacob creo que se quedó con la misma cara que se me quedó a mí cuando llegué a escuchar…Y odiándote porque en vez de decir que me quería a mí, solamente le escuchaba gritar que eras el amor de su vida.

* * *

Quinn reía por las palabras de su hermana, al igual que Emma mientras que Rachel se mantenía un poco alejada, observando atentamente como Quinn no paraba de reírse por los comentarios de Emma. Sentía como el dolor y el ardor, ambos a la vez, podían con ella por completo. Le dolía encontrarse con que la chica parecía sumergida en la conversación con la otra. Y si encima añadía que Frannie adoraba a la pelirroja, creía que estaba a punto de morirse.

―Voy a por el pastel que he preparado…

La menor de las Fabray se levantó, yendo a por el pastel mientras que las dos seguían hablando sumergidas en recuerdos inocentes de cómo se conocieron. Les gustaba rememorar lo que fue que Quinn se cayese en la piscina de la fiesta de unos conocidos comunes de las dos, tanto de Emma como de la rubia. Y pese a todo lo vivido, ambas no eran capaces de ocultar sus sentimientos de aprecio mutuo, algo que hacía que Rachel enloqueciese por completo. ¿Cómo poder soportar esa complicidad entre ellas dos? No lo soportaba más. Y el calor, encima, provocaba un vahído y un mareo que estaba pudiendo con ella.

―Creo que me voy a ir…Estoy algo cansada.

Las palabras resultaron monótonas, y antes de que pudiesen hacer las otras dos nada, Rachel había recogido sus cosas y salía por la puerta acelerada. Fabray se quedó desconcertada. Había notado como toda la tarde la diva le había estado esquivando, y era algo que le dolía mucho, y más en su orgullo de Fabray. Emma giró sus ojos, posándolos en el rostro de la rubia. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir, pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Por ella. Porque la quería.

―Deberías ir a por ella. No creo que esté cansada.

―Pero…―dudó, a sabiendas de que a Emma le debía de estar costando mucho decirle que fuese a por ella. No le debía de gustar nada.

―Ey, tranquila. Creo que deberías ser ya sincera con ella. Creo que te quiere, Quinn. Deberíais dejar de ser unas estúpidas las dos y demostrar de una vez que os queréis. No sé. Yo no perdería esa oportunidad por nada del mundo.

― ¿Por qué eres tan sumamente maravillosa? ―Inquirió, tomando el rostro de la pelirroja y besando su mejilla con necesidad.

―Suéltame―pidió con tono suave―, y ve a por ella, anda.

La rubia asintió enérgicamente, levantándose con una rapidez que Frannie no fue capaz de entender. Y en unos segundos, todo sucedió muy rápido. Frannie tropezando. Quinn otro tanto de lo mismo. Resultado total: Un pastel de chocolate y nata en el rostro de la rubia.

― ¡Mi pastel! ―Se lamentó Frannie, sin poder contener la risa al ver el rostro de su hermana cubierto de nata, y le quitó un poco― ¡Estaba buenísimo!

― ¡Mi cara! ¡Frannie! ―Se quejó, aunque tampoco se detuvo a limpiarse.

Salió corriendo del apartamento escuchando la risa de Frannie a lo lejos. La rubia se giró, sin ocultar su sonrisa, aunque esta desapareció al encontrarse con una Emma derrumbada, ocultando su rostro lloroso. La menor se compadeció, sentándose a su lado y estrechándola hacia ella. Emma solamente se dejó abrazar, soltando de nuevo un sollozo, procurando no manchar mucho la camisa de la hermana del amor de su vida. Pero a Frannie eso no le importaba. Solo quería hacer entender que era lo mejor. Y que lo acabaría superando.

―Todo va a ir a mejor…Tranquila…―pidió ella besando el pelo de la otra.

―Lo sé, pero…Duele tanto…―se lamentó, dejando escapar de nuevo un sollozo profundo.

Quinn se encontraba totalmente avergonzada. Por el camino, que eran las diez de la noche, se encontró con una niña pequeña en el ascensor. La pequeña se había quedado mirándola, y finalmente, le preguntó si era la bruja de Blancanieves. No sabía cómo tomarse esa comparación, aunque quiso tomar el pelo a la niña. Y allí estaba, en medio de una calle buscando a la pequeña diva con toso su rostro cubierto de pastel. Si alguien la viese en esa situación, sabía que acabaría riéndose de ella. Pero a ella le merecía la pena. Y en el fondo, así fue.

Rachel Berry se encontraba sentada en una acera de la calle, pensando detenidamente. No logró escuchar unos pasos que se deslizaban hacia ella. Unos pasos que se acercaban a su figura. Y cuando sintió una presencia sobre ella, dio un respingo, girándose para encontrarse con el rostro de Quinn Fabray cubierto de pastel, no pudiendo evitar reírse.

― ¿Qué te ha pasado, Quinn?

―Nada…Que me ha manchado la graciosa de mi hermana con uno de los pasteles―señaló, sentándose al lado de la chica―. Me ha costado encontrarte. He recorrido gran parte de la ciudad con el pastel en la cara.

― ¿Y eso?

―Quería hablar contigo. Te has marchado del piso de repente, sin decir nada, y es algo que no he comprendido―la morena se mordió el labio―. Podemos ser sinceras entre nosotras, Rachel.

―Es solamente que…Estaba un poco agotada. Además, te veía tan bien con Emma que…

―Es porque estaba Frannie delante. No nos llevamos tan bien como aparentábamos.

―Os vi también en la comisaría―señaló con cierto reproche―. Ahí sí que parecía que os llevabais bien.

Quinn no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Estaba celosa? ¿Rachel Berry estaba celosa? Creía que se iba a morir del puro placer que era ver que Rachel estaba celosa de Emma. Era algo que le hacía sentir sumamente bien. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa que hizo que Rachel sonriese un poco después de todo.

―Nos estábamos como…Despidiendo.

― ¿Despidiendo?

―Se va a marchar de casa…Le he pedido que se quede, pero ella no quiere. Dice que aún me sigue queriendo y que no podría soportarlo.

Rachel ahora lo comprendía todo. Así que por eso se estaban abrazando. Se sintió un poco mal, sobre todo al pensar que la pelirroja no debía de estar pasándolo bien. Ella se imaginaba sin Quinn y se podía dejar morir. Y seguramente le sucedería algo parecido a la pelirroja. Sí. Se sentía sumamente mal, y más por haber estado tan seca con la rubia cuando no había hecho nada malo ni tenía el derecho de exigirle nada.

―Lo lamento…

―Va a venir a visitarnos, por Frannie, pero no mucho más. Por ahora no quiere ser mi amiga…

―Vaya―se vio solamente capaz de decir―. ¿Por qué?

―Porque me quiere, y sabe que yo…

― ¿Qué tú qué?

―Que me interesa otra persona―logró decir, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con tan solo pensarlo―. Que quiero a otra persona. Y eso le duele.

―No es fácil asumir que la persona a la que quieres está enamorada de otra―acertó a comentar la otra, perdiéndose en la profunda mirada de Quinn―. Me pregunto cómo sucedió para que te manchases la cara.

―Dos hermanas patosas igual a un desastre asegurado―bromeó―. Tampoco estoy tan mal. El pastel no me queda nada mal.

―Lamento haberme comportado como lo he hecho. No tiene disculpa, Quinn.

―No pasa nada, Rach.

―Sí que pasa. Y yo lo lamento porque no he podido controlarlo, pero es algo que puede conmigo. Que me sobrepasa. No soy capaz de…

―Tranquila―pidió Quinn, posando su dedo índice en los labios de la morena para que ésta callase.

―Quinn…Yo…

―Rachel, sabes que no te tienes que preocupar. Sabes que…Nunca podría enfadarme contigo. Eres demasiado importante para mí, Rachel.

La morena asintió, embelesada por el gesto de la rubia. Esta sonrió un poco, prosiguiendo con su caricia de su mano en la mejilla de la morena, la que no podía controlar su respiración acelerada, En cualquier momento, sabía que no se podría controlar, pero tentar a la suerte con Quinn Fabray tampoco era algo de lo que se llegaría a arrepentir. Podía seguir sintiendo las descargas eléctricas que la muchacha le proporcionaba. Sin lugar a dudas.

―Rachel…No quiero que te enfades conmigo por nada. O que si lo haces, me lo cuentes.

―Yo…Es que…No es fácil admitir que…

― ¿Qué? ―Le instó, deseando escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de la chica.

―Que estaba celosa―y esa confesión hizo que Quinn sonriese extensamente―. Sé que te debes de estar riendo de mí, y lo comprendo. Perfectamente. Yo también lo haría. He sido una estúpida.

―No me estoy riendo por eso…

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra sin atreverse a dar ningún paso. Pero a veces, incluso comentarios inocentes conseguían esas cosas que se asimilaban imposibles. Que parecían estar fuera de nuestro alcance. Y eso era lo que creía Rachel Berry.

―Una cosa…―rompió el silencio que se había instaurado entre las dos―. ¿Es el de nata y chocolate o el de vainilla y chocolate?

―Y… ¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú?

Y no le dio tiempo a más. Quinn Fabray se abalanzó sobre Rachel Berry, besando sus labios con una dulzura indescriptible. Y Rachel cerró los párpados disfrutando de esa caricia. Sin lugar a dudas, lo sabía: nata y chocolate.

**Nota de la autora**: La madre que os trajo. Lo siento, pero es que…Al final he decidido terminar el capítulo en un día, un día, para compensar un poco el que tarde tanto y… Aquí estoy, después de haber escrito ocho mil palabras…Puf xD Pues a ver…Creo que me falta perfilar cosas, pero en general no me ha quedado nada mal, ¿no? Y habéis tenido el principio del faberry, así que ya pueden lanzar cohetes o purpurinas o lo que sea :P El próximo será con Brittana incluido :P Ale, saboreen esa nata y chocolate :P ¡Ah! Y que os quedéis con las ganas de ver como sigue. Muahahahaha. Me siento mala :P

**Monica13:** Te contesto con una sola frase, más por cansancio, y por ser mala… ¿Era esto lo que querías? :P


	26. ¿Qué es el amor?

Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro entre los labios de la otra, la que sostenía el rostro de la morena entre sus suaves manos. Y aunque quería que la diva le correspondiese de la misma manera, era consciente que la muchacha no pretendía mancharse las manos de pastel, pero a Rachel le importó poco. No fue capaz de contenerse. Sus manos se colocaron sobre las mejillas de la rubia, realizando con sus dedos ligeros movimientos para poder llegar a rozar su piel de verdad, provocando un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de Fabray.

―Rach…―susurró Quinn cuando se apartó ligeramente, aunque su voz fue acallada con gran velocidad.

Podían quedarse sin respiración, que no importaría. Podía desaparecer el resto de la humanidad, y ambas no se percatarían de ese detalle. Solo querían sentir la necesidad de tomar aire para volver a besarse de manera apasionada, sintiendo como sus corazones se encontraban en esos instantes de delirio y placer. Ambas eran conscientes de que tendrían que hablar claramente sobre sus sentimientos, pero en ese mismo momento, solamente querían disfrutar un poco de ambas. Rachel humedeció sus labios cuando se apartó ligeramente de Quinn para volver a besar su boca, deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de la rubia para atraerla al suyo, estrechándola con suma fuerza.

¿Qué era el amor, querido lector? Era una pregunta que se formulaba en la mente de toda persona. Nadie podía escaparse de ese interrogante, ni siquiera Rachel Berry o Quinn Fabray. La última se encontraba perdiéndose en el dulce aroma de la muchacha, y ésta se dejaba llevar por el sabor de la rubia, donde el chocolate se intercambiaba entre sus labios, provocando algún gemido que otro.

Para Quinn Fabray, el amor era un sentimiento hermoso, y a la vez, desastroso. El amor era algo efímero, delicado, frágil. Como una flor en medio de una tempestad, en medio de un vendaval, quedando enterrada bajo la espesa nieve de la ventisca. Puede ser duradero. Ella lo creía así, y conocía ejemplos perfectos que lo demostraban, incluida ella misma. Podía durar durante segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses, años. Podía durar tanto que el tiempo pasaba, y sin embargo, no conseguía apagar esa llama intacta. Para Quinn Fabray, eso era el amor. Era delicadeza y duración. Eterno. El amor verdadero era eterno. Lo era. Siempre lo sería. Y su amor por Rachel traspasaba las barreras del tiempo. No lo dudaba. Estaba completamente enamorada de esa morena que estaba a su lado.

Y cuando, tímidamente, pidió permiso a la muchacha para que entreabriese sus labios, ésta no lo dudó, dejándose guiar por Fabray, la que introdujo su lengua poco a poco por la boca de la chica. Rachel tembló. Y fue tal esa acción que la otra no pudo evitar excitarse totalmente. Y también tembló. Y no pudo evitar estrecharla todavía más contra su cuerpo, rozándose así sus respectivos pechos, sonsacando un profundo gemido que fue acallado con los intensos besos que la morena le proporcionaba. No se esperaba eso. Para nada. Y era al que conseguía que todos sus esquemas se rompiesen y fuesen al garete. Sin lugar a dudas, el chocolate era un afrodisíaco más para que aquello se prolongase de tal manera.

Y Rachel se mareaba entre los brazos de la rubia. Y no era de esos mareos desagradables, sino de aquellos que te dejaban sin aliento, con las mariposas revoloteando por su estómago. Si tuviese que explicar lo que era el amor para ella, al principio duraría en cómo definirlo. Quizás porque lo que estaba sintiendo con Quinn era muy diferente a lo que ella había definido como amor.

Para Rachel Berry, el amor era pura felicidad al estar con la persona amada. El amor era estar allí, abrazada por esos brazos finos y delgados, de piel blanquecina como la leche. Era sentir las yemas de los dedos acariciando sus pómulos. Era esa mirada felina de ojos verdes, brillantes, tan similares al mar que se podía quedar sin respiración. Y eso, si no le había sucedido ya. Era sentir celos cuando la vio abrazar a la pelirroja. Eran las lágrimas de la confusión, del dolor. Esa misma tarde, sintiendo como las gotas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, recorriendo el camino que su corazón le había marcado. Sí. Para ella, el amor tenía un nombre, dos palabras…Quinn Fabray.

Quinn se separó un poco, sonriendo un poco mientras que Rachel buscaba desesperadamente librarse de ese pastel para poder observar mejor la belleza de la rubia. La belleza de Fabray. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras que la rubia no podía evitar reírse. ¡Era tan feliz! ¡Cuánto tiempo deseando poder sentir los labios de ella! Y allí estaba. En frente de ella. A tan solo un paso. A tan solo un roce. Tan divina era que creía que se iba a quedar sin aliento en cualquier momento.

― ¿Nata o vainilla? ―Solo se vio capaz de cuestionar, haciendo que la morena se mordiese los labios con timidez.

―Necesitaría volver a probarlo para asegurarme―soltó con cierto ataque travieso, sonsacando una sonrisa pícara en el rostro de la otra.

― ¿Me vas a contestar?

―Creo que nata…

―Ha acertado la señorita―susurró, acercándose peligrosamente para robarle un sensual beso, corto, pero de todos modos, intenso―. No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando esto, Rachel…

―Me resulta esto tan extraño…

―La verdad es que sí―logró responder la rubia, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en cómo la mano de Rachel acariciaba ligeramente su espalda.

―No creía que…En fin…Que me fuese a suceder esto.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―A besarme con una chica…Y menos contigo―señaló con una sonrisa, sonsacando otra de Fabray―. Al fin y al cabo, y pese al tiempo, sigues siendo para mí la mujer más guapa que nunca antes haya conocido.

―Pues…Teniendo en cuenta que has debido a conocer muchas estrellas, eso es un halago.

―Estaba celosa―declaró tras una breve pausa de unos minutos―. Me moría de celos al pensar que hubieses vuelto con Emma…

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿El qué? ―Inquirió Rachel, demasiado perdida en los ojos verdes de la otra.

― ¿Por qué estabas celosa?

―Emma es muy guapa y…

―No es eso lo que quiero que me digas, Rach. Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero oír…

Se acercó de nuevo, posando sus labios ligeramente en su oído, deslizando su lengua para acariciar el lóbulo de su oreja con ella. La morena se sobresaltó, y más al sentir como sus pechos reaccionaban ante ese gesto, sintiéndolos turgentes y erectos. ¡Maldita sea! Quinn podía llegar a resultar tan sumamente sensual…

―Dímelo, Rachel…―murmuró con suavidad de nuevo, mordiendo ligeramente el cuello cuando se apartó, depositando suaves besos por su mandíbula―. Por favor…

―Quinn…―soltó con un gemido, buscando desesperadamente los labios de la muchacha.

Sentía como los trozos de pastel se pegaban en su piel, sintiéndose demasiado ocupada en la búsqueda de esos finos labios como para preocuparse de lo demás. Quería perderse de nuevo en ese contacto que le estaba produciendo todo tipo de sentimientos.

―Quiero saberlo―aclaró la rubia, sonriendo coquetamente mientras se distanciaba de la otra. Una distancia demasiado dolorosa―. Pero…Si no quieres…

― ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy celosa? ―Quinn asintió, levantándose y quedándose mirándola, agachando su cabeza para poder observarla mejor. Rachel permanecía sentada en el suelo―. Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti.

― ¿Crees? ―Inquirió, esperando a que Berry le aclarase lo que quería decirle con eso.

―No. Estoy enamorada de ti―aseguró al fin, sonsacando una sonrisa en el rostro de la otra, quien le tendió la mano para ayudarla a colocase a su altura―. ¿No vas a decir nada? Creo que tengo derecho a saber qué es lo que sientes tú.

Quinn se quedó en silencio, mirándola fijamente. Quería aclarar sus pensamientos, pero le resultaba difícil con esos ojos oscuros clavados en su cuerpo, analizando cada tramo de ella, como si esperase un claro signo de su posible reacción. ¿Cómo explicárselo? ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando todo aquello que sentía la quemaba por dentro? ¿Cómo, si creía que el fuego le haría arder por el puro calor que le transmitía Rachel con tan solo una mirada? Era humana. Más bien mundana. Y su pecado estaba en frente. El pecado que había asumido como exquisito. Sin lugar a dudas, podría contarle tanto…Decirle todo, y a la vez, nada…

―Llevo enamorada de ti desde…―se detuvo, pensado cómo hacérselo saber sin asustarla―. Llevo enamorada de ti desde el primer día en el que te vi por los pasillos de la escuela―soltó, girándose para poder tragar saliva.

― ¿Qué? ―Rachel se quedó sin respiración.

―Sentí algo tan distinto cuando te vi…Con tu vestimenta típica de aquel entonces. Con tu aire de diva…Te detesté desde el principio porque con tan solo eso, conseguiste desarmarme por completo. ¡A mí! ¡A la capitana de animadoras! ¡A la que tenía al novio perfecto! ¡A la fundadora del club del celibato! A mí, Berry, me dejaste sin armas para defenderme de ese ataque. Del ataque que ni tan siquiera tú eras consciente que me estabas realizando.

―Quinn…

―Creo que fue mirarte a los ojos y comprender que serías mi mayor tormento. Y ha sido así. Han pasado los años y no he conseguido olvidar todo esto.

―Yo…

―No hace falta que digas nada―aseguró Quinn con suavidad.

―Pero quiero decirlo―susurró, soltando un suspiro de alivio bajo la mirada confusa de la otra―. Me sentía rara al estar sintiendo todo esto por ti y… ¡Ahora me entero de que sientes algo por mí! Me correspondes. Sientes lo mismo que yo.

Se abalanzó hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Quinn cerró sus párpados, correspondiendo al gesto de la muchacha mientras aspiraba su aroma. La estrechó con delicadeza, atrayéndola, tirando así de sus caderas. Rachel esbozó una suave sonrisa a la vez que ocultaba su rostro en la suave melena de Fabray.

― ¿Es esto verdad, Rachel?

―Si es un sueño, no me quiero despertar―respondió la aludida, queriendo que esa noche nunca se acabase―. No quiero despertarme y descubrir que no estás a mi lado.

―Aunque fuese un sueño, yo siempre estaría ahí―aseguró con firmeza Quinn, perdiéndose en su cuello, besándolo con timidez―. Siempre.

― ¿Sabes qué?

― ¿Qué?

―Que te quiero.

Fueron solo simples palabras. Fueron una certeza. Fueron una demostración de los sentimientos de Rachel. Y Quinn creyó que se quedaría sin respiración. Maldita sea. Le había dicho que la quería, y solo se veía capaz de quedarse en silencio, abrazándose más a su cuerpo, aunque al final, sus sentimientos podrían con ella.

―Yo también te quiero―respondió, sonsacando una sonrisa en Rachel. Por primera vez, en ese maldito lugar donde estaba perdiendo a sus amigos, se sentía bien. Feliz. Sí. Feliz.

―No sé cómo ha sucedido, pero te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero―repitió varias veces, besando los finos labios donde aún quedaba cierto rastro de pastel.

― ¿Te arrepientes de esto?

―No. Al principio tenía miedo, pero…Ahora… No me arrepiento.

― ¿Me quieres?

―Sí. Te quiero. Me da igual que esté enamorada por primera vez de una mujer.

―Aunque no te lo creas, tú también eres mi primer amor. No solo de mujer, sino en todos los sentidos.

Rachel asintió, conforme, atreviéndose así al besar la mandíbula de la rubia. Se encontraban en medio de la calle, y el calor parecía apoderarse de ambas mujeres. Sin lugar a dudas, no ayudaba nada el frío de esa noche, que les obligaba a acercarse todavía más.

―Debería marcharme…―señaló Rachel al fin, separándose mientras depositaba un suave beso en sus labios.

―Quédate, por favor―pidió.

― ¿A…A dormir?

―No es la primera vez que dormimos juntas.

― ¿Y tu hermana?

―No pasa nada. Os conocéis.

― ¿Y Emma?

―Solo vamos a dormir, Rachel. ¿Qué te piensas que vamos a hacer? ―El sonrojo de la morena consiguió que la otra la mirase divertida, percatándose perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando Berry―. Qué mal pensada eres…

―No bromees con eso, Fabray―afirmó con fingida seriedad, cruzándose de brazos.

― ¿Te quedas o no?

―Por supuesto―soltó sin pensárselo, carraspeando al percatarse de que había sonado un tanto desesperada―. Quiero decir que…Sí…―susurró avergonzada.

― ¿Rachel Berry intimidada?

Frannie se dejó caer sobre el sofá con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Emma cortaba dos diferentes trozos. La menor de las hermanas Fabray no podía apartar la mirada de la figura de la pelirroja, que sonreía un poco, quizás algo tensa por lo que seguramente estaría pasando por su mente. Se imaginaba a Berry besando a Quinn y algo en su interior se destrozaba por dentro. Dejó escapar un suspiro, llevando los dos platos hacia el centro de la mesa, tendiéndole éste y los cubiertos a su amiga.

―Gracias. Tienen buena pinta.

―La verdad es que sí―coincidió Emma, sentándose al lado de la rubia―. Creo que te ha salido genial.

―Lo has hecho tú. Que no se te olvide.

―Bueno…Tú le has dado el toque adecuado―señaló la pelirroja, acariciando la mano de su amiga― ¿Cuándo se lo vas a contar a tu hermana?

―No pienso hacerlo por ahora. Sé cómo se va a poner y…No quiero. Ya bastante ha tenido ella. Y si encima le sumamos esto de los asesinatos…

―No puede seguir ignorando esto, ¿vale? Ella te quiere y es duro, pero se merece saber la verdad. No puedes seguir ocultando los moratones que te quedan con el maquillaje. Y menos esconder tu cuerpo.

Frannie se levantó del sofá, caminando con la rabia apoderándose de ella. No quería sentir todo eso. No quería verse como una fracasada y una inútil, pero le costaba no pensarlo cada vez que se levantaba por las mañanas. Procurando arreglarse para que su hermana no la descubriese. Se giró, levantándose la camisa para mostrarle a la pelirroja algo que ni ella era consciente. Esas finas marcas rojizas que parecían haberse cicatrizado en el firme abdomen de la rubia. Unas marcas que hicieron que Emma se estremeciese. ¿Eran de cuchillo? No podía ser.

― ¿Crees que quiero contarle esto a mi hermana? ¡No puedo, Ems! Si se enterase…

―Estaría contigo y me ayudaría a encontrar a ese hijo de puta. Hasta no me importaría que Daniela se encargase de él.

―Ya me ha asegurado ella que lo hará cuando encuentre la ocasión―Emma se sorprendió ante esa afirmación.

― ¿Te ha dicho ella eso? Pero… ¿Cómo?

―Es simpática. Un poco prepotente, pero simpática. Me ha dicho que le haría eso a ese capullo, y que extrañamente, coincidía contigo en algunas cosas.

La aludida se quedó en silencio, sintiéndose muy extraña. No era fácil asumir que alguien vivía en tu mente. Alguien al que no conocías, que se apoderaba de ti, que te hacía olvidarte de todo lo que en ese momento estabas viviendo. Que estaba viviendo esa extraña que vivía en su mente. Y aunque Marta estaba recién comenzando con la terapia, no sabía cómo sentirse. Quería librarse de ella. Quería ser libre. Quería vivir sin pensar que esa mujer le fuese a hacer daño a nadie.

―Cuando ella esté, no deberías acercarte mucho a ella.

―No es mala. Bueno, un poco…Pero conmigo no lo es. Dice que me tiene cariño. Dice que entiende lo que estoy pasando.

Emma tragó saliva. Ella sabía algo, aunque no del todo. Solo recordaba gritos. No quedaba nada más en ella. Solamente eso. Y de los años que se acordaba, a partir de los dieciséis, la vida no era difícil. Tampoco sencilla, pero no supuso trauma para ella. Y sin embargo, parecía ser que Daniela sabía mucho más que ella. Mucho más. Se sentía como una estúpida. ¿Cuándo se libraría de su alter ego? O de su lado malvado, se mirase como se mirase. Dejó escapar un suspiro, haciendo un gesto para que Frannie se sentase a su lado.

―Procura tener cuidado con ella.

―No me haría lo mismo que le hizo a mi hermana. Y le he pedido que no lo vuelva a hacer―Emma sonrió ante el tono infantil de la pequeña―. Y me ha dicho que vale, aunque se quedará con el gusto―frunció el ceño―. Os parecéis.

― ¿Aparte de en el físico? ―Bromeó la otra.

―Sí…Tenéis sentimientos intensos hacia mi hermana, solamente que tú la quieres y ella la odia―se detuvo, pensando detenidamente en el asunto―. Es extraño, ¿no crees? Al menos las dos tenéis gustos por las mujeres.

―No sé si eso me llega a relajar, la verdad―suspiró, acariciando los dedos de Frannie―. Gracias.

― ¿Por?

―Eres la única que no me miró mal cuando se enteró del asunto.

―No fuiste tú.

―Pero no te hizo falta que te lo explicasen. No me miraste mal.

―Sabía que no pudiste ser tú. Quieres mucho a mi hermana. Se nota por como la sigues queriendo… ¿Cómo me iba a creer eso?

―Pero le hice daño.

―Lo hizo Daniela, no tú―dijo con claridad, sonriendo, sintiendo una ternura extrema por la pelirroja―. ¿Sabes? Tienes que animarte más…

― ¿y qué piensas hacer?

No hubo respuesta. Sintió la habilidad de las manos de la rubia buscando la manera de hacerle cosquillas. Emma soltó una carcajada, intentando escaparse del ataque sorpresivo de la rubia. Se quedaba sin aliento, tumbándose en el sofá como acto reflejo. Frannie se colocó sobre ella, intentando proseguir con su cometido, y aunque estaba al principio concentrada en eso, de repente, algo cambió. Su camisa se subió un poco, descubriendo parte de su piel, la que rozó Emma con su mano sin querer.

Las dos se detuvieron, dejando de reírse. Emma podía ver como el labio de la menor se encontraba ligeramente manchado de chocolate. Se quedó sin aliento, apoderándose de su cuerpo los nervios. Podía sentir su respiración tan cerca de ella que no sabía el cómo, pero su cuerpo estaba empezando a reaccionar de la manera menos adecuada.

―Tienes…Esto…Chocolate en…―se señaló a sus propios labios, sobrecogiéndose con los ojos verdes que la chica poseía.

¡Malditos ojos verdes! ¡Parecían rubíes! Y si seguía en esa posición, sabía que acabaría haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría más adelante. Se apartó ligeramente, escapándose del cuerpo de la rubia. Se levantó de allí, nerviosa, carraspeando con cierta suavidad, intentando disimular su sonrojo.

―Yo…

― ¿Quieres un trozo de pastel? ―Inquirió, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina mientras abría el frigorífico―. Estaba riquísimo.

―Sí…―Dejó escapar.

_¿Qué había sido eso?_

Nota de la autora: Pues…Momento Faberry :3 y… ¿Lo del final? Seré sincera, no os toméis esto al pie de la letra…Yo tengo las parejas ya hechas, pero…No sé, puedo cambiar de opinión, hacer juegos…Vamos. Despistaros xD Voy a ser directa xD Ésta es la primera parte de éste capítulo. La segunda la subiré lo antes posible. Así que, por ahora, a disfrutar de nuestras chicas ^^.

Monica13: Me vas a sonrojar, mujer. Pues aquí lo tienes de nuevo. Ya soy buena y os doy faberry :P Gracias por lo de mala :3 y…Pues…A ver…Seré sincera con ese tema…Yo creo que son solo amigas. Me he leído fisc achele que me parecen preciosos, y tengo que admitir que si esas dos están juntas, me daría un algo xD pero…suelo ser realista, y pueden ser pareja, pero esos detalles de anillos y cadenas…Yo los he hecho con mi mejor amiga y no había nada más allá, así que…No sé. La verdad es que me detengo poco a pensar sobre las parejas de los actores o actrices. Me interesan más los personajes xD


	27. La simpleza del amor

Marta miró hacia los lados. Habían pasado quince minutos desde que se había marchado el chico y Anastasia aún no había salido de debajo de la mesa. ¿La razón? El muchacho permanecía por la zona charlando con unos compañeros suyos. Suspiró, sin saber muy bien cómo tomarse ese comportamiento de la muchacha. Se relajó, acomodándose mientras sentía como una de las manos de la castaña jugueteaba con su parte de piel de su pie. Si al principio le estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, la inocencia había conseguido que se calmase y le permitiese todo eso a la castaña, aunque tenía ganas de poder disfrutar de una verdadera cena.

Y en el fondo, para ella, el amor a veces consistía en eso. En demostrar un poco de paciencia, saber esperar, y poner a veces límites. La morena tenía una idea del amor más racional de lo normal, y es que, para ella, así tenía que ser el amor. Y no solo un cuento de hadas con el príncipe encantado y la princesa secuestrada. Era más que esa tontería. Y si en su adolescencia creía que el amor era lo más bonito del mundo, los años le habían hecho percatarse de lo contrario.

Para Marta, el amor era un sencillo triángulo. Era un amor con sentimientos, con compromiso y con atracción. Esa era la definición del amor perfecto, adecuado, y ella compartía esa idea. ¿Qué era el amor sin algo de deseo? ¿Y sin un compromiso que te aseguraba una estabilidad que buscabas en ese sentimiento? Porque a ella le gustaba pensar que, si se querían, no había porque tener duda alguna de lo que sucedería después. Ni tan siquiera detenerse una a pensarlo. Simplemente vivirlo. Saborearlo. Era algo que le hacía permanecer bien consigo misma, incluso. El amor, además, no era todo bonito y hermoso. Ni en esos momentos donde eres correspondido. Era una época de sensibilidad, de delicadeza, en la que cualquier cosa salida de tono podía tener un final desgarrador.

Para Marta, el amor siempre había sido dolor. Y quizás era cierto que no era así, pero era lo que había aprendido a lo largo de la experiencia. Y pese a ello, quería luchar por esa felicidad que tanto parecía existir. Quería perderse en el calor de la castaña. Quería volver a llorar por las noches, como lo haría cuando tenía diecisiete años. Quería volver a llorar por algo, y no por su ausencia. Quería sentir el dolor del amor. Quería para comprender que seguía viva en ese cuerpo que parecía inerte. Quería ser una humana. Porque Anastasia fue el símbolo de un amor imposible, de un amor doloroso…Y Marta creía que lo más humano era luchar por lo que se creía imposible.

― ¿Piensas salir ya de debajo de la mesa?

La castaña levantó la vista. La otra echó la silla para atrás, arrodillándose al suelo. Debajo de la mesa, Anastasia se encontró con sus ojos azules. Con una paz que no esperaba encontrar en el rostro de la muchacha. Esperaba un cierto enfado, y si lo estaba, no lo aparentaba. Se sentó, haciendo que Anastasia carraspease.

―Sabes que deben de estar mirando para acá, ¿no?

―Me importa bien poco―bramó entonces con frialdad, provocando un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo―. ¿Piensas salir?

―Me da vergüenza…

―Han pasado diez años.

―Marta… Que no fue que le dejé en la intimidad… ¡Que le dejé en medio de la Iglesia gritando que estaba enamorada de una mujer! Como comprenderás, me muero si me ve. Dios…Ya bastante tuve con mis padres por aquel entonces.

―No se lo tomaron bien, supongo…

―No me hablan, Marta―la muchacha la miró, sin entender―. Mis padres ya sabían desde hacía mucho tiempo que algo me pasaba contigo. Y justamente por esa razón, ellos eran los más interesados en que me casase―suspiró un poco, mirando hacia los lados―. Cuando salí corriendo, no tardaron en encontrarme. Y fueron claros. O me casaba y decía que todo había sido una broma para darle más emoción al asunto, o que me olvidase de ellos…

― ¿Sabes que lo que te pidieron tus padres fue absurdo?

―Lo sé. No entiendo como preferían mi felicidad a…

―Me refería a lo de la broma. No tiene ni pies ni cabeza―Anastasia la miró con una sonrisa, correspondiendo así al gesto de la morena.

―También…Creo que nadie sería tan estúpido para tragarse eso.

―Y… ¿No te casaste?

―Ya te dije que no. ¿Cómo me iba a casar?

―No sé…Estabas tan convencida.

―Cuando te fuiste, y yo estaba allí, ni siquiera estaba escuchando al cura. Estaba pensando en mi futuro, ¿sabes? Y por mucho que lo intentase, no me imaginaba teniendo hijos con Roberto. No me imaginaba esa vida que me aseguraba mi madre que tendría. No me imaginaba siendo la esposa perfecta, cuidando de los pequeños, sin trabajar, en una casa grande, ni nada por el estilo.

― ¿Qué te imaginabas? ―Quiso saber, sonriendo un poco ante la sinceridad de la otra.

―Me imaginaba viviendo en un pequeño apartamento. La escena era muy sencilla y…―se sonrojó.

― ¿Qué?

―Me da un poco de…

―Habla, por favor―pidió con tranquilidad.

―Estaba pintando en una de las habitaciones. Todo estaba revuelto. Muy revuelto. Te aseguro que no era la imagen de la perfección, pero sonreía como una tonta―Marta rio ante esa comparación―. Me imaginaba que la puerta se abría, y que aparecías tú con una pequeña niña entre los brazos, exactamente igual a ti. Y me besabas. Y yo era feliz. Y tú me mirabas con tus ojos de cielo, y sonreía más porque había encontrado mi cielo. Y estaba en él.

― ¿De verdad? ―La morena se quedó sorprendida, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con fuerza.

―De verdad. Y entonces, lo hice―se encogió de hombros―. Salí corriendo de allí como el alma que lleva al diablo. Y me sentía bien. Muy bien. Maravillosamente bien.

― ¿Y eres tú la que tenías miedo a salir del armario? ―La aludida se sonrojó un poco, carraspeando―. Jacob no me lo contó, aunque no se lo pregunté.

―Pese a que nos detestamos, él no me echó de su lado. Dice que, por mucho que le pese, seguimos siendo familia. Y la familia está para apoyarse.

―Sabes que te quiere, y que tú a él, ¿no? Porque eso no lo hace la familia. Tus padres no lo hacen. Y son tu familia.

―Creo que la verdadera razón es que te adora. Y que le pareces perfecta.

―Al menos tengo el apoyo de alguien de la familia.

― ¿Lo necesitas?

―No, pero así tengo la certeza de que no vas a salir corriendo―se acercó un poco, clavando sus pupilas con tanta fuerza sobre las de Anastasia que la muchacha estaba a punto de quedarse sin respiración―. ¿O sí?

―Nunca saldría corriendo―aseguró. Si alguien le hubiese comentado que estaría en frente de la morena, le hubiese matado por intentar darle esperanzas. Pero allí estaba. A tan solo un paso. A un suspiro de ella.

―Jacob nunca me comentó nada…Aunque le pedí que nunca hablásemos de ese tema, así que…

― ¿Cómo es que te llevabas con mi hermano?

―Siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien.

―Lo sé, pero…―dejó escapar un suspiro―. ¿Cómo yo no lo supe?

―Se lo pedí.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque no quería volver a sufrir. Tomé mi decisión. La que creía más acertada. Lo hice por mí.

Anastasia se quedó en silencio. Y lo comprendió. Estaba tan enamorada de ella que sería capaz de entregar todo su mundo por ella. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, acercándose lentamente, poco a poco, hacia la muchacha. Quería besarla. Quería sentirla. Quería un todo que le podía llegar a desconcertarla.

Para Anastasia, el amor era la pureza. El amor podía ser un sencillo juego. Un juego con dos reglas. Una que era amar, amar y ser amado. Y la otra era herir. Destruir. Romper y ser roto en mil pedazos. El amor podía ser palabras plasmadas en papel. Podía ser todo. Absolutamente todo. Podían ser palabras que volaban al ras del suelo.

El amor podía ser la pasión, el ardor. El deseo de un todo y de un nada. Y podía ser una tarde tranquila bajo el atardecer de verano, pasear bajo las hojas marrones del otoño, correr por la nieve que caía en navidad y robar una flor del campo en plena primavera. Eso era el amor. El amor significaba tantas cosas que podían dejarle sin palabras.

―Fui una estúpida―logró decir, sonsacando una sonrisa burlona en Marta.

―Eres mi estúpida favorita. ¿Podemos salir de debajo de la mesa? En la oscuridad no puedo ver el brillo de tus ojos. No puedo―le sacó la lengua.

Fue a salir de allí, pero Anastasia la atrajo para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. Marta esbozó una sonrisa mientras se separaban ligeramente la una de la otra.

―Es curioso, ¿no? ―Anastasia la miró sin entender―. Es la primera vez que me besan debajo de una mesa de un restaurante.

Y la volvió a besar. Maldita García. Irresistible.

Quinn se colocó el cabello, mirándose detenidamente al espejo. Quería pensar que estaba guapa, pero se veía desastrosa. Sus ojos verdes se posaron en los del reflejo del espejo. Colocó su melena, que estaba recogida en un ligero moño, aunque un trozo de melena rebelde se resbalaba por su frente, quedando natural y guapa. Realmente guapa.

Había decidido entrar en el baño para colocarse el pijama y dejar un poco de tranquilidad a Rachel para que se vistiese. Además, así pensaba detenidamente en todo lo que había acontecido. Cuando llegó al piso con Rachel, se encontró con que Emma y Frannie se encontraban en ambos extremos del sofá, leyendo tranquilamente. Sin embargo, se percató del nerviosismo de las dos y de cómo evitaban sus respectivas miradas. Sabía que algo le ocultaban, y que seguramente tenía que ver con lo que le ocultaba su hermana pequeña. Sin embargo, ya tendría tiempo para interrogarla mañana. Ahora quería disfrutar de la morena. Solamente de ella.

Cuando salió del baño, se encontró con una Rachel que había decidido ponerse uno de sus camisones, mientras que la rubia había optado por una camisa corta y unos pantalones largos. No quería llevarlos cortos. No quería que la morena pensase que pretendía provocarla, por mucho que así lo desease. Sin embargo, Berry se quedó sin respiración al encontrarse con el rostro de la rubia, perfectamente descubierto. Y volvió a quedarse sin saber qué decir. ¡Estaba tan preciosa! Creía que todo eso era un sencillo sueño.

―Estás…Muy guapa―soltó sin poder evitarlo, sonsacando una suave sonrisa en la rubia.

―Gracias. Me alegra de que me piropees todo el rato―señaló, tumbándose en la cama mientras echaba hacia atrás el colchón.

La morena siguió sus pasos, metiéndose entre las sábanas mientras que Quinn se quedaba tumbada, con una extensa sonrisa sobre su rostro. No podía creerlo. Rachel Berry estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de ella, en su cama, solamente para ella. Era como un regalo caído del cielo.

―Es que sé cómo encandilar a una mujer.

― ¿Ah sí? ―Decidió coquetearle, colocándose de lado y quedando en una postura que a Berry se le asimiló muy sensual―. Ahora resulta que eres una conquistadora de mujeres…

―Te he conquistado a ti, ¿no?

―No tientes, Berry―amenazó, lanzándose sobre ella para abrazarse a su cuerpo.

Rachel se tensó, relajándose segundos después al sentir como la melena de Quinn rozaba su hombro. Se había imaginado estar así con la rubia, pero no terminaba de creerse que estuviese allí, con ella, disfrutando de esos momentos tan íntimos.

―Eres tan dulce…―escapó de los labios de la rubia con suma delicadeza―. Me resultas igual de reconfortante que una almohada.

― ¿Una almohada?

―Pues claro. Son blandas y son suaves. Casi te prefiero a ti que a ella.

―Así que me quieres por mi cuerpo…

―Claro. ¿Por qué sino? ―se burló ella, sonsacando una pequeña risa de Berry.

―Me gusta estar así contigo. No sabía que eras tan dulce.

― ¿Y qué pensabas que era sino?

―Una gata muy arisca―Quinn sonrió.

―Puedo ser una gran gata si lo prefieres…Soy un tanto felina.

El tono que utilizó fue tan suave que ni siquiera Rachel fue capaz de evitar un gemido suave, aterciopelado, proveniente de su garganta. Las insinuaciones de Fabray le resultaban tentadoras, y más si sus manos se encontraban sobre su cintura, atrayéndola ligeramente hacia sí. Sin lugar a dudas, Quinn era una de las mujeres más sensuales que jamás hubiese llegado a conocer.

―Ya…Ya lo veo―dejó escapar, sonriendo tontamente para depositar un suave beso en su cabello, aspirando de mientras su aroma. Le gustaba tanto que creía que se quedaría en cualquier momento sin respiración.

―Gracias por entender que por ahora prefiera que esto quede entre nosotras…Lo de Emma está muy reciente, y no quiero hacerle más daño del que le hice en su momento.

―Lo comprendo―respondió Rachel―. Yo también necesito organizarme un poco. Estoy empezando a tener una carrera importante y…Necesito pensar con claridad todo.

― ¿Dudas de esto? ―Quiso saber Quinn sin atreverse a mirar a la morena, aún con su rostro apoyando en su cuerpo, disfrutando de la calidez que el cuerpo de la chica le transmitía―. ¿Crees que te estás precipitando con esto, Rach?

―No, Quinn. Por supuesto que no―aseguró con calma, sonriendo un poco pese a que tendría que sentirse un poco molesta por las dudas de la rubia con respecto a ella―, pero necesito tiempo. No es fácil asumir que te gusta la mujer más guapa del mundo y que esta te corresponde.

―No es tan difícil si se es la mujer más guapa del universo, y no del mundo―replicó con ganas―. No sé cómo se lo tomará Emms…No quiero que lo pase mal. Aún pienso como lo dejamos y…

― ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo es que decidiste dejarla? Me parece extraño, estabais tan bien juntas…

―Rachel, viéndonos ahora mismo, está claro porque lo dejé con ella―aclaró con cierta burla―, aunque ella influyó. Si no me hubiese encarado, quizás…―suspiró, mirando hacia otro lado―seguiría con ella.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque no me vería con fuerzas de saber que tú no me corresponderías.

―Aunque hubiese seguido con ella, creo que mis sentimientos ya eran más obvios de lo que se esperaba.

―Quizás―se encogió de hombros―. Es una gran posibilidad. ¿Sabes qué?

― ¿Qué?

―Me siento sumamente bien…Bastante bien…

―Yo más bien pienso que estás muy bien―soltó con un tono poco inocente, sonsacando una sonora carcajada por parte de Fabray.

―Sé que soy sensual, atractiva, encantadora, pero…

Y no pudo proseguir. Sintió como Rachel besaba sus labios con una necesidad imperiosa. Creía que se iba a quedar sin respiración cuando la otra le avasallaba sus labios, y cuando percibió un pequeño mordisco en su labio superior, se estremeció. Y creía que se iba a quedar en ese momento paralizada, sin poder corresponder a esa suave caricia que la morena le proporcionaba. Pero no sucedía nada. En ese momento, lo único que le importaba era sentir esa fragancia alrededor suyo. Y cerró los párpados. Solamente disfrutó.

Frannie terminó de recoger los platos mientras observaba de soslayo a su compañera. Emma parecía ausente, quizás algo destrozada al ser consciente de que Quinn estaría con Rachel en su habitación. Sin embargo, ambas chicas eran conscientes de que la rubia tenía suficiente consideración como para no acostarse con Rachel en la misma casa en la que estuviese su ex novia. La menor de las Fabray se mordió el labio, terminando de secar el último plato a la vez que la pelirroja se deslizaba hacia el sofá.

No le apetecía acercarse por el pasillo y percatarse de las risas de Rachel y Quinn. Sabía que no lo soportaría. Que nunca lo soportaría.

El silencio las inundó por completo. Frannie decidió acercarse, titubeante y un poco nerviosa. Sabía que Emma llevaba toda la noche evitando su mirada en la cena, y que su hermana se había percatado de ese detalle, aunque ella lo achacaba todo a otro asunto, no al mero apuro que habían pasado ambas chicas antes de que ellas llegasen. Se sentó en frente suyo, pensando en cómo hablar con ella.

―No te molestes―se sorprendió, aunque rápidamente comprendió la relación a ese comentario directo y sin tapujos―. Habla con ella mañana si quieres.

Daniela sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos escondida debajo de uno de los cojines del sillón bajo la atenta mirada de la menor, que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, provocando así una sonora carcajada por parte de la pelirroja.

―No sé qué te hace tanta gracia.

―Se ha quedado aturdida. Eso es todo…No deberías darle tanta importancia a algo que no lo tiene, Frannie―señaló ella, cruzándose de piernas. La rubia no pudo evitar seguir el ligero movimiento de esas torneadas piernas que la mujer poseía, sonsacando una sonrisa de satisfacción―. O quizás sí que tiene importancia…

―No sé qué ha pasado, la verdad. Estábamos tan normales cuando…

―Ya. Que la escena se volvió más sensual de lo habitual. Ya me sé ese repertorio demasiado bien…No te comas el coco. No eres lesbiana si eso es lo que te preguntas. Simplemente, te has excitado con una amiga.

―Lo dices como si fuese lo más normal…

―Somos guapas. No es tan raro que te pudiese atraer Emma―rio entre dientes, dejando entrever parte de su encanto―. Y aunque yo soy genial, no es de extrañar que te guste Emma. Es esa chica solitaria, misteriosa que enloquece a cualquiera. Tío y tía.

―Y a mí me gustan los chicos…

―Mira, enana, no voy a discutir contigo. También a Emma le gustan las mujeres y algún chico ha caído…Yo confieso que si no hay atracción, no me interesa, pero oye… Quien sabe…

―No sé―se mordió el labio―. Le tengo mucho aprecio.

―Y… ¿No será que te estás empezando a enamorar?

― ¿Qué? ―Inquirió Frannie, negando con la cabeza―. Claro que no. No es algo tan simple…

― ¿Y quién dijo que el amor no fuese simple? ―Inquirió Daniela, levantándose―. Créeme…Sé de lo que te hablo.

― ¿Y piensas seguir detrás de Marta siendo consciente de eso?

―Para algunos las cosas del amor son muy simples…Para mí, la simpleza es la certeza del amor.

― ¿A qué viene eso?

―No sé―se encogió de hombros―. ¿No se suelen decir cosas de esas en momentos importantes? Es por dar un toque más dramático.

**Nota de la autora**: No sé, últimamente estoy tardando menos en actualizar. Creo que es porque aprovecho el momento de ahora, que el futuro pinta negro...Broma xD Es que no ando muy apurada. Me quedan tres exámenes y creo que no lo llevo mal, así que me permito tranquilidad y daros Faberry. Espero que no esté siendo muy cursi. Creo que no, pero los que mandáis sois vosotros (yo admito que me está encantando escribir esas escenas Faberry...Seré yo, pero con lo romántica que soy, en muchos fics me quedo con ganas de estas escenas xD)

**Monica13:** ¡Hola! ¿Pasará algo entre Emma y Frannie? Buena pregunta. Creo que sí, aunque... ¿Será algo fijo? No lo sé :P Un beso y gracias ^^.


	28. Muestra de amor

_― ¿Puedes parar, por favor?_

_David frunció el ceño, dejando a un lado la pequeña caja de bombones que había traído. Marta suspiró un poco, intentando colocarse en la cama. Sin embargo, fue David el que la ayudó a acomodar mejor la almohada. Ella se lo agradeció con la mirada, sonsacando una sonrisa burlona en el rostro del moreno._

_Y allí estaban los dos. Y el muchacho se sentía el chico más feliz del mundo. Ella estaba viva. Estaba en frente de él, mirándole con esos ojos azules que tanto le fascinaban. Sonreía pese a la situación en la que se encontraba. Se veía radiante, completamente estable. Creía que se iba a morir cuando la vio tendida en medio de la carretera. Pero allí estaba. Con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro._

_Se había roto tres costillas, tenía la pierna escayolada y unos pequeños rasguños alrededor de su rostro. Uno encantador concretamente en el puente de la nariz, lo que le hacía más bonita de lo que para él ya era. Le gustaba tanto su sonrisa en ese mismo instante que daría todo el oro del universo con tal de que permaneciese intacta._

_―Aún no me puedo creer que estés bien―susurró el chico, sentándose a la orilla de la cama―. Tu hermana comenta que parece que nunca has sido atropellada y…Sin embargo…―ella se encogió de hombros._

_―Estoy bien―se maldijo para sus adentros cuando realizó un ligero movimiento, provocando un intenso dolor por la zona del abdomen―…Bueno…Dentro de lo que cabe―bromeó sin mucha gracia._

_―No deberías bromear con esas cosas… ¡Casi te matan!_

_―Tú lo acabas de decir… "Casi". Estoy sana y salva. Bueno…Lo de sana no, pero tú ya me entiendes―David no pudo evitar reír al comprobar que Marta seguía siendo la misma optimista de siempre―. Así que no entiendo porque todos estáis tan…_

_― ¿Preocupados? Creo que es lo normal―apartó un mechón rebelde del rostro de la muchacha―. Sigues igual de preciosa que otros días._

_―Gracias, caballero―rio un poco, sumergiéndose después en sus pensamientos―. ¿Ha venido?_

_David se quedó callado, negando con la cabeza y apartando la mirada, un poco dolido._

_Anastasia había ido a visitarla todos los días en los que había permanecido dormida, y sin embargo, esos tres últimos, desde que había vuelto a abrir los ojos, la castaña no había aparecido por allí para verla. Y sin embargo, la morena no perdía la esperanza de que la chica volviese junto a ella en algún momento. Pero las horas pasaban, y en cada momento, creía que todo había sido una ilusión. Y procuraba hablar sobre ese asunto con David, el que no parecía muy dispuesto a que la castaña se presentase por allí._

_Marta sabía perfectamente que David opinaba que la culpa de que ella estuviese allí era de Anastasia. Le contó la discusión, que se besaron, y el muchacho solamente se quedó con que la otra le había hecho daño en su corazón. ¡Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en que las dos se besaron por deseo de ambas! Y aunque Marta lo diese una gran importancia, el moreno solamente era capaz de pensar en cómo matar a la otra._

_―Mejor que no venga. No quiero tener que echarla ni nada por el estilo._

_―No la echarías―musitó con la mirada fija en él―. Yo no te lo permitiría._

_―Estás así por su culpa._

_― ¿Fue ella la que mandó ese coche? No. No tuvo la culpa de nada._

_―Si no hubieseis discutido…_

_―Si no hubiésemos discutido, hubiese sucedido lo mismo. Fue una casualidad. Nada más―soltó con tono contundente―. Y es cierto que estoy enfadada con ella, pero no fue culpa suya. Lo sabes. Lo sé. Y ella también lo sabe._

_―Espero que ella esté pensando lo mismo que yo y que no se atreve a aparecer por vergüenza._

_Marta soltó un suspiro de pura frustración. Admiraba a David y le apreciaba mucho, pero a veces le sacaba de quicio. La puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos acerca del chico, quedándose los dos sorprendidos al encontrarse con los ojos negros de Anastasia._

_La muchacha se quedó en la entrada de la habitación, intercalando su mirada entre las dos figuras. Finalmente, clavó sus pupilas en la mano de David, que se encontraba sobre la de la morena. Sintió una especie de ardor desagradable en su corazón, conteniendo las ganas de apartarlo de la muchacha. Se contuvo. Lo hizo por ella, que le dedicó una suave sonrisa. Una sonrisa que no se esperaba recibir._

_―Quizás será mejor que me marche―habló el chico tras el breve silencio que se formó en el ambiente―. Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde estoy._

_Besó la mejilla de su amiga con cariño, separándose con una sonrisa en su rostro. Marta no pudo evitar corresponderle al gesto. El moreno se giró, encontrándose con las pupilas de la otra. Fue un breve momento. Un instante de sentimientos de ira, celos…Incluso odio. Ambos se odiaban. Ambos sabían que querían a la misma persona, y pese a ello, solo uno de los dos había conseguido el corazón de esa chica que se encontraba en la cama del hospital. Y solamente uno de ellos era capaz de luchar por ella. Quizás con más facilidad, pero con sentimientos tan puros y honestos que te olvidabas de todo lo demás._

_La puerta se cerró tras la fina figura de la castaña, que no pudo evitar removerse nerviosa en frente de… ¿Su amiga? Se preguntaba a sí misma si había sido una buena idea venir, pero encontrarse con los ojos de cielo de Marta supuso una gran felicidad que necesitaba sentir. Aunque solo fuese internamente._

_―Puedes sentarte…No muerdo―dijo con tono relajado. Anastasia asintió, sentándose a la orilla de la cama, y lo más lejos posible de ella―. Repito: No muerdo._

_―Veo que te encuentras mejor…Nos diste un buen susto a todos._

_―No podía estar bien después de ser atropellada―sonrió ante esas palabras, provocando la incomodidad de Anastasia―, pero no ha sido nada grave. En menos de un mes volveré a clase._

_―Lo siento…_

_― ¿Por qué? ―Inquirió Marta, con cierta sorpresa en su tono de voz._

_―Si no…_

_―Eso sí que no―bramó con cierta paciencia―. Me niego a que me digas lo mismo que el grandullón que acaba de salir por la puerta._

_― ¿Qué?_

_―Él también cree que ha sido culpa tuya… ¡Qué desfachatez!_

_―Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con el idiota de David. Si no te hubiese dicho todas esas estupideces, no hubiese salido del instituto. Lo sabes. Lo sabemos._

_La morena apartó la vista, dolida. No le apetecía recordar todas esas duras palabras. No le apetecía rememorar las lágrimas que se deslizaron por su rostro cuando salió de ese maldito baño. No le apetecía comprender que todo aquello había causado algo que el mismo accidente no había logrado: Que su corazón se resquebrajase en miles de pedazos, tan finos y delicados, que se podían volver a romper en otros más pequeños._

_―Ha sido un accidente…Y si has venido aquí por sentimiento de culpa, creo que deberías marcharte._

_― ¿Qué? ―Su rostro se descompuso, esperando a que Marta volviese a hablar._

_―No quiero que estés aquí por pena o porque, al pensar como David, te reconcoma la conciencia. Para eso, prefiero que te marches. Puedo dar pena, pero tengo mi orgullo._

_― ¿De verdad piensas que estoy aquí por pena?_

_― ¿Por qué sino?_

_Se quedó en silencio, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. Se acercó ligeramente, tanteando con su mirada si podría acercarse más todavía a la figura de ella. Y al presenciar cómo se removía, un tanto nerviosa por esa calidez que ella también estaba sintiendo, decidió posar su mano sobre el dorso de la de ella. Se estremeció. Era… ¿La quinta vez que rozaba su piel con la suya? Sí. Seguramente. Un exquisito placer del que pocas veces había tenido oportunidad de sentir._

_―Porque…Bueno…―se sonrojó ligeramente―Me importas. Y mucho._

_―Gracias…Supongo…_

_Se quedaron ambas en silencio, manteniéndose las miradas la una a la otra. En otro momento, le orgullo hubiese podido con ambas, pero la suave sonrisa paralizaba en todo momento a la castaña, la que no pudo evitar deslizar su mano hacia la mejilla de su amiga. La quería tanto que no se podía imaginar un amor como ese. Un amor tan íntimo y especial a esa edad. Pero existía. Lo estaba viviendo. Con tanta fuerza que ni ella podía llegar a creérselo._

_―Y te quiero―se escapó de sus labios, quedándose sin aliento tras pronunciarlo. Marta abrió la boca dispuesta a contestarle algo, pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio, esperando que la otra hablase. Que se decidiese de una maldita vez―. ¿Puedo…Darte un beso?_

_―Creo que no hace falta que me lo pidas._

_Tiró de la camisa de la chica, acercándola para poder besar su boca sin contemplaciones. La castaña respondió a ese gesto con gusto, disfrutando de nuevo de sus besos._

_Leticia cerró la puerta despacio, encontrándose con la fría mirada de David. Ambos lo sabían. Y sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se imaginaba que eso fuese a suceder._

Emma se colocó el traje para salir a trabajar, encontrándose con su mirada en frente del espejo. Nunca se había visto tan seria como en aquel momento, aunque debía admitir que se encontraba guapa consigo misma. Ese día tenía una reunión muy importante y quería verse segura, algo difícil teniendo en cuenta la situación que en esos momentos estaba viviendo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando así entrever a una tímida Frannie que no sabía si asomarse por completo. La pelirroja la vio a través del reflejo del espejo, y la menor de las Fabray decidió al final adentrarse en el lugar, carraspeando ligeramente para llamar la atención de su amiga.

― ¿Tienes mucha prisa?

―Tengo la reunión dentro de media hora. Aún me quedan unos…Veinte minutos―calculó mentalmente, sonriendo ligeramente―. No quiero llegar tarde. Es importante.

―Podemos hablar en otro momento…

― ¿Es algo muy importante?

―Quería hablar de lo del otro día. Eso es todo…

Emma sonrió con ternura, acercándose a su amiga. La rubia se estremeció, sintiendo como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella. Su amiga posó sus manos sobre sus hombros, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. No pudo evitar ruborizarse al sentir tan cerca a la pelirroja, la que no podía evitar mostrar una sonrisa extensa en su rostro.

―Perdóname, Frannie. Estaba un poco ida y me olvidé por completo que a ti no te gustan las chicas―señaló, dejando a la aludida un poco desorientada―. Estaba muy dolida al…Al comprender que para tu hermana nunca había significado nada como sí lo ha sido ella para mí y me olvidé por un momento en que eras casi como mi hermana. Supongo que no pude evitar mirarte en ese instante como a una mujer.

―Soy una mujer.

―Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Eres la hermana del amor de mi vida. Supongo que no he podido evitar relacionarte en ese preciso momento. E hice que todo se convirtiese en una situación comprometedora cuando no tenía por qué serlo. Las amigas hacen eso. Disfrutar. Perdóname…Seguro que pensaste que era una estúpida.

―Por supuesto que no―reaccionó al instante, causando el alivio en su compañera.

―Pensé que estarías enfadada conmigo…Si hubiese sido por un segundo más, creo que nos hubiésemos besado…Y me lamentaría mucho.

Fabray se quedó en silencio, sintiendo algo en su interior. Un poco de nerviosismo, algo de dolor y una pizca de desesperanza. Nunca le había molestado que Emma la considerase como a su hermana pequeña, pero algo en su interior se removió cuando escuchó como su amiga parecía arrepentirse de lo que hubiese podido llegar a suceder entre ellas.

― ¿Tan mal crees que beso? ―Intentó bromear, sonsacando una carcajada por parte de la pelirroja.

―No lo creo, señorita. Seguro que usted besa muy bien―comentó coqueta, dejando de sonreír por un momento para hablar al fin en serio―, pero no podría permitirme el hacerte daño con cosas como estas. Has sufrido mucho, Frannie. Y no pienso dejar que nadie juegue contigo.

―Gracias…―respondió con suavidad.

Emma la rodeó con sus brazos, besando su cabello con cuidado, aspirando de paso el aroma de su amiga. Se alegraba de que todo se hubiese aclarado, y aún se preguntaba de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para decirle todo eso. Sabía que era lo mejor para las dos. Ella no se encontraba en una buena posición, seguía queriendo a Quinn y pese a que le atraía Frannie, sabía que a su amiga nunca le gustaría alguien como ella, y menos siendo una mujer, y no un hombre. Quiso pensar en que todo se solucionaría, pero al sentirla tan cerca, solo comprendió que tenía que salir de esa casa en cuanto pudiese.

No sabía el cómo, pero había algo…Algo que solamente la familia Fabray poseía. Y era tal que le conquistaba. Por completo. Y tenía que alejarse de ese algo si no quería volver a acabar con el corazón todavía más destrozado.

Anastasia caminaba por el pasillo seguida de la figura de Quinn, la que observaba ambos lados de las paredes con cierta curiosidad. Habían pedido a Mike que si podían mirar las cosas de Tina, y pese a que llevaban horas buscando, no encontraban nada.

Decidieron introducirse de nuevo en la habitación de la mujer, percatándose de la perfecta armonía que mostraba el cuarto. Parecía estar sumergido en una especie de paz y sosiego que ayudaban a la rubia a concentrarse. Las paredes estaban pintadas con un color blanco, lo que demostraba la pureza del lugar. Estaban decoradas además con rosas pequeñas en la parte inferior. La cama se hallaba en el centro, y unas pequeñas mesitas a ambos lados. La cómoda se encontraba en frente y a su lado un tocador.

Quinn se sentó en frente de éste, y Anastasia deslizó su mano por el fino colchón, de tonalidad azul clara, casi como el cielo. Sin lugar a dudas, todo aquello transmitía una tranquilidad que acomodaban a las dos inspectoras a acomodarse más en ese lugar, dándose cuenta de que tendrían que marcharse en cuestión de unos breves minutos.

―Parecía feliz―señaló Quinn cuando se fijó en la foto que se encontraba en el espejo. Eran Tina y Mike, sonrientes, felices―. Parecían quererse.

―Las apariencias engañan…O quizás en esos momentos estaban bien. Felices. El amor es así de imprevisible.

― Aún no me lo creo…Quiero decir…Tina quería mucho a su marido. Mucho. Siempre lo había querido. Aún recuerdo como era estar con ellos en el instituto. Daban envidia. Formaban la pareja perfecta, y aunque sé que vivieron ciertos altibajos, al final estuvieron juntos.

―El destino es así, Quinn…

― ¿Cómo te fue con Marta? Supongo que bien, porque estás más optimista de lo normal…

―Fuimos a cenar y la dejé en casa.

―No esperaba menos de ti―se burló la rubia con cierta sorna―. Sabía que con ella no serías esa loca ninfómana obsesionada con el sexo.

―No hace falta que lo aclares. La palabra ninfómana lleva esa connotación―soltó, sonsacando una carcajada en Fabray―. Y no lo soy. Soy alguien que disfruta del sexo, nada más.

―Sí, sí… ¿No es un poco cínico ser tan liberada en el sexo y no en la sexualidad? Se entera Marta y creo que se cae redonda.

―Ella también habrá tenido sus relaciones…

―Por lo que tengo entendido de Rachel, sí, pero relaciones de meses, y que no finalizaban por ella precisamente…Las tuyas son de noches―se burló con cierta gracia―. Aclaración…De una noche cada uno.

―Eres una idiota―se quedó en silencio―, aunque…Quizás… ¡Oh Dios, Quinn! ¿Y si no quiere volver a estar conmigo porque he sido una máquina del sexo?

―Menos lobos, caperucita―contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro―. Te ibas a casar con otro y después de todo eso, y de más que seguro que no me sé, ha tenido una cita contigo…Puedes aprovechar y ser sincera con ella. Y ella contigo. Os tendréis que poner al día.

―Tal vez piensa que soy un zorrón.

Quinn ladeó la cabeza, pensando firmemente que sí, que Anastasia Gálvez era un auténtico zorrón. Prefirió callarse, tanteando por entretenimiento la zona inferior de la mesa, percatándose de repente de una zona levantada. Frunció el ceño y se agachó, llamando la atención de su amiga, la que detuvo sus cavilaciones para centrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo.

La rubia tanteó con cuidado el papel levantado, tirando un poco. Introdujo sus uñas por el leve espacio que existía y, con sumo cuidado, consiguió poder levantar la tapa, cayendo ésta al suelo mientras se agachaba, encontrándose con la mirada un escondrijo secreto. Unos sobres se asomaban por uno de los costados.

― ¿Has encontrado algo? ―Preguntó Anastasia con suma curiosidad. Quinn le tendió uno de los sobres―. ¿Y esto?

―No lo sé. Hay un pequeño compartimento oculto, y ahí estaban las cartas o sobres. No sé lo que será.

―No lleva remitente, ni tiene sello ni nada. La letra es pulcra.

―Ábrelo―le ordenó la rubia. La castaña asintió, siguiendo las órdenes de su amiga―. ¿Qué pone?

― "Me quieres. Tanto como yo a ti. Me duele que me ignores tanto. O le cuentas a tu marido lo nuestro, o acabaré con ambos". ¿Una amenaza?

― "Si no dejas a tu marido, os mataré a los dos". "No quiero que estés con él si no es conmigo. Si no le abandonas, te mataré. O mía, o de ningún otro".

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, intercalando una mirada entre ambas. No esperaban encontrarse con algo así para nada. Ni siquiera suponían que la relación entre el amante y la chica hubiese acabado de una manera pésima. ¿Sería caso el amante de ella el asesino? Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Quinn, la que no pudo evitar volver a mirar la foto de la oriental. Sonreía, feliz. Se preguntó a sí misma si alguna vez, en esos tiempos, Tina se imaginaría que acabaría muriendo a manos de un amante con el que engañaba a Mike. Supuso que no. La vida a veces daba demasiadas vueltas.

Marta dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa mientras que Rachel y Leticia bebían de la suya el café que la mayor de las hermanas había preparado. Las tres chicas habían decidido relajarse juntas, y la hermana de Marta tenía ganas de conocer todos los detalles de la cita de Marta y la ausencia de Rachel en toda la noche. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ella, no hizo falta comenzar ninguna clase de interrogatorio. La morena fue la primera en confesar.

― ¿Entonces habéis vuelto? ―Inquirió Rachel con cierta curiosidad, relamiéndose los labios con cierto encanto que provocó las risas de sus amigas―. ¡No os riais!

―Es que te ves encantadora―musitó Marta con una extensa sonrisa en su rostro.

―Tengo que preguntarlo…Ahora que estamos en confianza… ¿Alguna vez, entre vosotras…?―las señaló a ambas con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Las otras dos soltaron una carcajada.

― ¿No se lo contaste?

― ¿Cómo se lo iba a contar? Por favor, si creo que parecía patética―contestó con tono divertido Marta bajo la clara sorpresa patente en el rostro de su hermana―. Rachel y yo nos conocimos en un bar de la zona. Y yo intenté ligar con ella.

― ¡Nunca me lo contaste! ―Le reprendió Leticia, sonsacando una suave sonrisa en la diva―. Sabía que entre vosotras algo pasaba.

―Lo máximo que pasó fue un beso. Nada más. Rachel no quiso volver a repetir. Creo que no le gustó el beso―bromeó, picando un poco a su mejor amiga.

― ¡Es que me metiste la lengua hasta la campanilla! Eso sí, tiene un arte con la lengua que…Ahora entiendo porque tiene tan loca a la amiga de Quinn.

―Si las hubieras visto de adolescentes…Joder, creo que a veces me marchaba de casa de los gemidos que escuchaba…―se burló la otra, disfrutando del gesto que se formaba en el rostro de la mayor.

― ¡Leticia! ¡Eso no es verdad!

― ¡Uy! ¡Claro que lo era! ¡Si yo tuve hasta pesadillas! A veces le decía a mamá que sería que estabas enferma o algo…Aunque a veces era difícil si Anastasia estaba contigo…

―Eres una pervertida―bramó, cruzándose de brazos―. Eso no sucedía. Ya bastante cuidado tuve yo de que no sucediesen esas situaciones con vosotras en casa―dejó escapar, arrepintiéndose un momento después. Las cejas de su hermana se levantaron en un claro gesto de pura diversión―. Mierda―se maldijo a sí misma. Para la próxima vez, se mantendría con la boca cerrada.

―Así que la traías a escondidas a casa…Ahora comprendo esa necesidad imperiosa. Te da sexo del bueno.

― ¡No digas eso! ―Se quejó, totalmente ruborizada.

― ¿Es buena en la cama? ―Preguntó Rachel, consiguiendo una mirada furibunda de su compañera y otra de pura confusión por parte de Leticia― ¿Qué? No he preguntado nada fuera de lo común…Las amigas se preguntan eso.

―Hermanita, ten cuidado, que ésta ahora te quita a la novia…Oye… ¿No sería que era lesbiana y que la única manera que encontró para rechazarte era diciéndote que era heterosexual?

―Entonces me hubiese mentido a mí y al novio, que parecía encantado con su pequeña diva del teatro―comentó pensativa, suspirando―. ¿Y Quinn? Debe de serlo porque…Para no aparecer ni siquiera por casa…

―No sucedió nada, chicas. Solamente dormimos juntas…

―Ya…―susurró con una sonrisa traviesa Marta.

―Juntas…―finalizó Leticia con una voz sensual―. Yo lo que me estoy viendo venir es que ni siquiera conseguirían dormir…Demasiada tentación al lado de la otra.

―Que tú seas una pervertida no quiere decir que las demás lo seamos…

―No soy una pervertida. ¿Sabéis lo que no os han enseñado la vida? Que hacer el amor con alguien a quien quieres es igual que una caricia, que un beso tierno. Es una clara muestra de amor.

**Nota de la autora**: ¡Al fin he terminado con los exámenes finales! Dios. Me siento liberada ^^ Iba a subir ayer por la noche, pero como ya supondréis la mayoría, me gusta contestar a la gente cuando subo los capítulos, y como no estaba muy despierta y estaba agotadísima, preferí dejarlo para hoy y poder contestar tranquilamente. Pensaréis... ¡Maldita! ¡Haber subido!...Lo siento, pero soy así y es lo que hay xD. Este capítulo es muy... ¿Tranquilo? No sé. Un poco de todo. :P

**Monica13**: Quinn es adorable :3 es nuestra chica :3 Y Rachel también lo es, y está locamente enamorada de nuestra Fabray favorita ^^ Muchas gracias. Y me alegra que te guste cuando sale faberry :P Es lo que la servidora pretende ^^ Un besazo ^^


	29. Búhos y presas

_Salieron del lugar con risas de por medio. Ana no podía evitar deslizar sus brazos por el cuello de su marido, el que levantaba el puño como signo de victoria. Y eso le hacía más encantador que cualquier otro. Al fin y al cabo, era el campeón de los pesos medios de España en boxeo. Y eso era todo un logro. Alfonso García era la victoria, y ella era su mujer. Y se querían. Y formaban una bonita pareja. ¿Acaso ella no podía embriagarse en el sabor que le proporcionaba esa felicidad con él? No podía evitar reír. Reír, provocando así un sentimiento de satisfacción en el moreno._

_Lo había hecho por ella. Solamente por ella. Quería demostrarle que él merecía la pena. Quería dejarle claro que podía quererle así. Que no era un inútil al que tener compasión. Y era verdad. Lo había conseguido. Había logrado dos de sus grandes sueños. Ser un campeón, y tener a la mujer más maravillosa a su lado. ¿Se podía ser más feliz? Él creía que no, y en el fondo, no podía evitar sentirse bien. No podía evitar pensar que había logrado lo que se proponía. Solo le quedaba un sueño. Formar una familia. Asegurarse así que Ana siempre le querría. Que siempre estaría a su lado. Y la única manera de afianzar esos lazos era con un pequeño niño. Un chico. O también una pequeña princesa._

_Teresa se encontraba al lado de su marido, Héctor, el que sonreía animado. El hombre creía que eran el cuarteto más encantador. Los dos hombres eran buenos amigos, sus mujeres también, y encima su amigo era el hermano de su esposa, y para él, Ana era como una hermana a la que cuidar, como todos. El rubio era demasiado sobreprotector. Pero le gustaba. Le gustaba cuidar de la gente a la que quería. Besó la frente de la que era su mujer, sonsacando una sonrisa tierna por parte de ella._

_La morena no podía evitar sentirse tranquila y segura. Todo había pasado. Las dos eran felices… ¿No? Eso pensaba ella, aunque a veces rememoraba con cierta nostalgia esos momentos de máxima complicidad. Seguían juntas en esos aspectos, aunque no podía evitar pensar en la suerte que tenía su hermano de poder disfrutar de la compañía de la castaña. Alguien que le apoyó en todo momento. Muchas veces se preguntaba si Héctor haría lo mismo con ella si en algún momento llegase a alcanzar un puesto importante en los almacenes. A veces se lo cuestionaba, aunque enseguida se disipaba esa duda para formarse otras en su mente. ¿Sería Héctor capaz de impedir que ella se desarrollase como persona?_

_Reían en medio de las escaleras, y cuando llegaron al piso de la familia García-Rivas, Alfonso no pudo evitar cargar a su esposa, soltando los dos una sonora carcajada que retumbó todo el piso. Pese a todo, Ana y Alfonso tenían una química, unos arrebatos y una pasión que Héctor y Teresa no llegaban a tener nunca. En cambio, los dos últimos mantenían una relación de amor, comprensión, y de cierta calma, aunque era más bien debido a que la morena siempre cedía y obedecía a las recomendaciones del rubio, el que se consideraba bastante sabio pese a que en otras muchas ocasiones, él se equivocase._

_La puerta del piso de enfrente se abrió, dejando así paso a dos personas. Eran un hombre y una mujer. El muchacho era algo mayor que la que parecía que era su esposa. Parecía serio y recto, aunque el gesto de su rostro dejaba entrever un carácter afable y amable, característico de una persona que sabía tratar a la gente. Su esposa parecía también amable en cierto sentido. Era más joven que su marido, y en cierta manera, era bastante guapa. Sonreía tímidamente, y su marido permaneció un poco ajeno._

―_Disculpen…Creíamos que estaba sucediendo algo. Como escuchábamos ruido de afuera…_

― _¡Oh! ―Exclamó Ana, soltándose de Alfonso―. Discúlpenos. No nos hemos dado cuenta del ajetreo que estábamos montando… Somos los vecinos de enfrente. Y estos son unos amigos nuestros―señaló―. Mi marido ha ganado el campeonato de los pesos medios de España._

― _¡Felicidades! ―Exclamó el hombre―. Alfonso García, ¿no?_

―_Así es―respondió el aludido con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro._

―_Yo soy Abel Zamora. Abogado. Y ésta es mi mujer, Cristina._

―_Encantada de conocerles al fin. Nos hemos cruzado alguna vez que otra por el portal―susurró Cristina. Ana sonrió._

―_Es cierto. La pena es que no nos conozcamos tanto… ¿Quieren pasar con nosotros?_

―_Quizás en otra ocasión―intercedió la mujer un poco ruborizada―. Podemos quedar en otra ocasión. Y felicidades, aunque yo no entiendo mucho de boxeo._

―_No te preocupes, Cristina. A mí me pasa lo mismo―respondió Ana con una risa de por medio, mostrándose amistosa con la mujer._

_Las tres parejas se despidieron. Abel y Cristina entraron a su apartamento con cierto aire pensativo. No se esperaban tener a un matrimonio así en frente de ellos._

―_La mujer se nota que es bastante culta. Es Ana Rivas, al fin y al cabo…La dueña de los grandes almacenes―aclaró ante la mirada de confusión del hombre―. En cambio…Su marido me ha parecido bastante basto, ¿o he sido yo, que no lo he visto muy…?_

―_A mí también me lo ha parecido, cariño. Y sin embargo, hacen una bonita pareja._

― _¿Y los otros dos?_

―_Me ha dado la sensación de que ella era la hermana de él, y supongo que el otro sería su marido. La verdad es que los cuatro hacen un grupo llamativo e interesante._

―_No me imaginaba a la gran Ana Rivas juntándose con gente de esa clase social._

―_Bueno, Cristina, eso no quiere decir nada. Son personas amables y ,en ciertos aspectos, educados y con una cultura en parte distinta…Se les ve a los cuatro felices._

_Cristina Barea asintió, pensativa. Sí que era cierto que los cuatro parecían felices. Pero como bien dijo el refrán, las apariencias, engañan._

― ¿Cómo estás?

Daniela levantó su mirada, clavándola en el rostro de Marta, la que sacaba un bolígrafo y una hoja blanca de papel. Se sorprendió al ver como la pelirroja permanecía seria. Sin embargo, rápidamente la mujer esbozó una sonrisa coqueta. A veces se preguntaba si Daniela sabía que ella no tenía ningún interés en ella. Era guapa, claro, e interesante. Quería descubrir lo que le sucedía a la muchacha para tener una personalidad múltiple, y Daniela era divertida, y muy coqueta. Pero sabía que no tenía escrúpulos para tratar con una persona. Y eso le llamaba la atención. Y mucho. Por ahora, sin embargo, tenía que mantenerse al margen, por lo que procuraba ser amable pero no excederse. No quería dar lugar a malinterpretaciones.

―Bien―sacó de su chaqueta de cuero negro una cajetilla de tabaco―. Yo, al menos, contenta. Ayer salí de fiesta, pero la pardilla de Emma no se dejaba. Prefería ir a ver un poco a Frannie.

―Bueno…Eso tampoco es tan malo, ¿no? ―Inquirió la morena con una sonrisa afable―. ¿Has recordado algo?

―Solamente sé lo que te conté…Recuerdo algunos gritos…Bueno…Últimamente recuerdo algo más. Una noche, en concreto. Y que tenía algo de miedo. No lo sé, más que nada porque todo es muy borroso…Y muy raro.

― ¿Y qué tal está Emma? ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo lleváis? Háblame de cosas, Daniela.

Daniela sonrió misteriosamente, causando así la curiosidad en la morena. La pelirroja observó fijamente a la chica. Sin lugar a dudas, Marta no era la más guapa, ni siquiera la más interesante. Para los demás. Para ella sí que lo era. Le resultaba encantador el hecho de que la morena se preocupase mínimamente de ella. Una preocupación que enamoraba a la chica. Bueno, no enamorar, pero le fascinaba por completo.

―A Emma le gusta Frannie, sigue enamorada de Quinn y a mí me gustas tú. ¿Quieres saber algo más, señorita?

Rachel se quedó esperando frente a la puerta, sintiendo como el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Había acordado quedar allí con Quinn por la noche para dar una vuelta, y así aprovechar para poder ambas hablar tranquilamente sobre lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellas. Era cierto que habían aclarado sus sentimientos, pero eso no significaba que se supiese que era lo que existía entre ellas. La morena quería pensar que eso que estaba comenzando sería algo serio, y sin embargo, aún la duda de que no lo fuese le podía por completo. Lo iban a ocultar, pero… ¿Eran pareja? ¿Qué eran en realidad? Suspiró, un poco frustrada mientras que Quinn salía de la comisaría con una sonrisa en su rostro.

―Perdona que haya tardado. Anastasia y yo nos hemos quedado algo entretenidas.

―Pues creo que va a llegar tarde con Marta…Punto negativo…

― ¿Por? ―Inquirió divertida ante el gesto de Rachel.

―Porque Marta tiene un TOC. Un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo…Bueno, a ver, no lo tiene, pero yo creo que sí. No es posible que llegue siempre cinco minutos antes, o a en punto, nunca tarde y siempre se ponga nerviosa al esperar solo dos minutos.

― A mí también me gusta llegar pronto, Rachel…Y siempre que el trabajo no me lo impide, soy la primera en estar en el lugar de la cita.

―Espero que eso suceda algún día. Por ahora, solo me has demostrado que eres una tardona―se burló la morena, acelerando el paso bajo la mirada juguetona de la rubia.

―No lo soy. Y menos sabiendo que Rachel Berry me está esperando. ¿Cómo iba a ser una tardona a propósito haciendo esperar a una de las futuras estrellas de Brodway?

― ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

―Un poco, pero sí que vas a ser una estrella―se burló Quinn, colocándose a la altura de la morena. Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír, deslizando su mano imperceptiblemente para conseguir rozar sus dedos con los de Quinn.

La rubia se quedó en silencio, fijando su vista en ese juego de dedos que le parecía reconfortante y natural. Nunca se había imaginado que eso llegaría a suceder. Que pudiese llegar a sentir como natural el hecho de que Rachel le tomase de la mano cuando ni siquiera se planteaba que la muchacha se pudiese enamorar de ella. Y menos en lo que estaba sucediendo en ese mismo instante con sus amigos. Pero era verdad. Era la pura verdad. Y creía que se iba a quedar sin respiración ante esa confianza que Berry parecía mostrar hacia ella. Algo tan delicioso como podía ser el encuentro de sus miradas. Algo firme. Algo etéreo. Un instante que pasaba, que causaba un poco de alegría en su vida. Algo que complementaba todo lo contrario. Algo que le dejaba vivir al fin tranquila. Un nuevo sueño cumplido.

―Me alegra que confíes en mí―soltó con una pequeña risita la otra, dejando escapar un suspiro―. Se pueden ver las estrellas. La noche de hoy es preciosa.

―Quizás es porque al fin la estrella que faltaba se ha unido a ellas ésta noche―dijo con gracia la rubia, sonsacando una carcajada a la otra.

Eran esos momentos de felicidad los que te dejaban siempre con ganas de más. Se decía que era difícil alcanzar la felicidad. Para Quinn Fabray, no era nada difícil. Era fácil encontrar un momento en el que la alegría se apodere de ti, que la felicidad te dé un poco de esa magia que parece presentar en todo instante, en todo acontecimiento. Sin embargo, Quinn Fabray había vivido lo suficiente como para poder saborear la felicidad. Quizás no completa, pero sí la esencia, ese toque que hacía que todo el mundo se conformase. Y esa era la verdad más absoluta.

¿Entonces? ¿Qué sería eso que era difícil de alcanzar? Quizás la felicidad en todos los aspectos. La felicidad completa. Y, quizás, había algo que ni siquiera se lograba a cumplir. Y era esa eternidad que nos gustaría. Ese "fueron felices y comieron perdices". Esa sensación de que nada malo se apoderaría de nosotros. Y al igual que el dolor no lo era, la felicidad tampoco. Era un imposible. Un algo por el que el ser humano podía llegar a luchar en vano. Por una eterna sensación que no existiría. Y más por el sencillo hecho de que el ser mundano no es capaz de prevalecer ante los sentimientos de desconfianza. Quinn Fabray lo creía así, aunque sabía que Rachel era de esas chicas que luchaban por esa felicidad, y en el fondo, si ella entraba en los planes de Berry, le encantaba pensar que ese idealismo por parte de ella sería interesante.

―Eres una zalamera, Fabray.

―Solamente con usted, señorita Berry―respondió, besando el dorso de su mano con sus labios, sonsacando una sonrisa en la morena―. Estás preciosa. Lo sabes. Lo sé. Lo sabemos.

―Repito…Zalamera.

―Pero te encanta, tienes que admitirlo.

Rachel se detuvo, tirando de las solapas de la chaqueta de Quinn para besar sus labios con cuidado. Antes procuró asegurarse de que nadie podría verlas en esa situación comprometedora. No se podía resistir. Adoraba esos labios que sabían exquisitos. Adoraba el aliento de la rubia. Le gustaba todo de ella. Era, en una palabra, perfecta.

―Por supuesto que me encanta…―susurró sobre sus labios, separándose ligeramente para poder observar mejor los preciosos ojos de su agente preferida―Aunque suelen decir que los zalameros buscan algo a cambio…

―Bueno…Yo ya lo he conseguido, ¿no? ―inquirió coqueta, provocando un ligero sonrojo en su compañera―. Quería hablar contigo sobre…En fin. Sobre esto.

―Tienes razón…Tengo curiosidad en lo que somos…Porque supongo que amigas…―su nariz rozó la suya, y Quinn no pudo evitar ronronear un poco―Mi pequeña gatita.

―Amigas yo creo que no…Las amigas no se besan ni nada por el estilo…―dejó caer, apartándose por completo de Rachel, la que cambió su rostro a una clara muestra de queja.

― ¡No te alejes!

― ¡Volveré si me pides que sea tu novia, Berry!

― ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

―Porque he sido la romántica que te ha ido a buscar por la noche con una tarta de chocolate en la cara. Creo que tengo el derecho de que seas tú la romántica en ésta ocasión.

―Pero… Eso no vale…―musitó, fulminando con la mirada a Quinn.

―Si el tiempo pasa y seguimos juntas, seré yo la que te pida que te cases conmigo, ¿vale?

―Eres una idiota.

―Pero soy tu idiota…O espero serlo…

Marta salió disparada seguida por una Anastasia que suspiraba de vez en cuando, sospesando como detener a la morena, que parecía querer evitar la conversación a toda costa. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco, aunque sabía perfectamente que acabarían discutiendo. Pese a que habían pasado diez años, las dos se conocían demasiado bien. Podía prever una discusión, una disputa, y más cuando Anastasia siempre hablaba de más. Una sonora carcajada se apoderó de la castaña ante esa situación, llamando así la atención de la morena, que se detuvo y se giró para poder clavar sus potentes ojos azules en los de Anastasia.

― ¿Huyes?

― ¿Huir? ¿De verdad crees que estoy huyendo?

―Creo que es hora de hablar del pasado. Es lo que me parece a mí al menos.

―Ya hemos hablado de nuestro pasado. Yo soy una mujer que busca una estabilidad emocional y tú una persona que vive la vida sexual libre, pese a que no eres capaz de admitir que te gusta una mujer. De eso ya hemos hablado y discutido.

―Te has molestado…

― ¡No me he molestado! Me da igual que te liases con veinte hombres, con cincuenta o con los que quisieras…Lo que me importa es que eres capaz de eso y que la gente te critique de zorrón pero no eres capaz de salir conmigo y de que los demás te llamen lesbiana. Eso te puede demasiado.

―No eres perfecta…

― ¡Claro que no lo soy! ―Exclamó furiosa―. Ni pretendo serlo. No puedo intentar ser algo que no se va a poder ser nunca. Pero admito mis errores, Anastasia. Esa es la diferencia. Yo he salido con algunas chicas, y tengo que admitir que mi error era pensar que con ellas iba a vivir lo mismo que sentí por ti. Igual que tu error es un tener un terror atroz a amarme delante de los demás. Es lo mismo de siempre. Y yo estoy cansada.

―Yo…

―Hoy hemos vuelto a salir a cenar, y te has ido corriendo porque estaba un compañero de la comisaría que supuestamente es un cotilla y demás tonterías. Y he estado de nuevo sentada sola… ¡Sola! Creo que en ese maldito restaurante ya me conocen como la mujer abandonada o algo.

―Ya te he pedido perdón.

― ¿De qué sirve que me pidas perdón? Sabías perfectamente que eso me iba a hacer daño. Lo sabías, Anastasia. Ese ha sido nuestro problema a lo largo de los años. No puedes hacerte la sorprendida ahora cuando ha sido así siempre. Y creía que lo entendías. Creía que esta vez iba a ser diferente.

―Solamente necesito tiempo…Un poco de tiempo para poder…

― ¿Para poder qué?

―No puedes esperar que de la noche a la mañana deje de dar importancia a algo que se lo he dado toda mi vida. Durante años he vivido influenciada. Mucho. Por mí misma al pensar que lo que opinaban los demás era más importante que lo que quisiese yo. Que lo que mis padres querían era más importante que lo que yo deseaba. Tienes que entender que…

―No es culpa de los demás, Anastasia. No lo es. No puedes echar la culpa a nadie de esto, porque no es cierto. Puede que tus padres influenciasen. Puede que los demás influyan. Puede que todo eso influya y, sin embargo, la culpa sigue siendo tuya. Porque eres tú la que eliges esto. Y creo que has tenido mucho tiempo. Mucho.

― ¿No puedes ponerte en mi lugar? Las dos veces que lo necesité, no me lo diste. ¿No es hora de que me des esa oportunidad? ¿No me lo merezco acaso?

Marta la miró sorprendida. ¿De verdad le estaba pidiendo tiempo de nuevo? ¿Tiempo para asimilar lo que eran ellas dos? ¿De verdad le estaba echando en cara que no tuvo paciencia? Negó con la cabeza, incrédula. No podía creérselo. Sabía que acabarían discutiendo sobre el asunto, pero no se imaginaba que ella fuese a defender a capa y espada lo que había hecho. Ni que le pidiese algo que le habían entregado a lo largo de los años. Tiempo.

Había sufrido la adolescencia por ese amor que ella consideraba perfecto. Recordaba el dolor que le supuso separarse de ella. Rememoró perfectamente cómo fue volver a encontrarse con ella después de tres años, y finalmente, el cómo fue tener que alejarse de ella de nuevo. Por su propio bienestar. Por no seguir con esa relación destructiva.

― ¿De verdad me estás pidiendo algo que te he dado a lo largo de los años? ―Dejó escapar en un susurro casi inaudible, aunque su compañera la escuchó. Y de qué manera.

―Cometí un error. No soy perfecta. No lo voy a ser nunca. Pero ahora te estoy pidiendo que me des una oportunidad. Te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí. Te estoy pidiendo que quiero hacer las cosas segura, con confianza, sin miedos de por medio.

Marta se giró, encaminándose hacia el frente. Anastasia se quedó en el sitio observando como la chica se marchaba. ¿Se marcharía para siempre? No podía irse. No ahora que ella sabía que Marta la seguía queriendo. No podía dejarla sola. No de nuevo.

― ¡No te marches! ―Exclamó, con la súplica en ese grito. Un grito que se apoderó del cuerpo de la morena. Pero ella no se detenía―. ¡Dame esa oportunidad, Marta! ¡Dámela! ¡No te marches como aquella noche! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te dije que te quería! ¿Lo recuerdas?

La morena se detuvo en ese mismo instante. Claro que lo recordaba. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar acaso el sabor de sus labios? ¿Y el aroma de su delicioso cabello? Y la suavidad de su piel, fundiéndose con la suya en algún momento que otro. Por supuesto que se acordaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

―Te dije que te quería a ti…―soltó Anastasia, prosiguiendo con lo anterior dicho. La aludida se giró, clavando sus ojos azules sobre los suyos―Y te fuiste. No te vuelvas a ir, por favor…

El silencio se impuso entre las dos. Una sensación de calor se apoderó de la castaña ante la mirada desesperanzadora de la otra. No quería haberle hecho tanto daño. Sabía que su compañera había sufrido con sus desaires, pero eso no significaba que todo volviese a ser como antes. Lo haría bien. Poco a poco. Solamente le pedía eso. Solamente eso.

―Me voy―contestó la otra al cabo de ese instante de miradas, de dolor, y también de un poco de amor―. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Un suspiro de alivio salió de la castaña, que asintió con una sonrisa en su fino rostro. La morena también cabeceó en signo afirmativo, girándose y caminando, cerniéndose por la oscuridad.

Por un momento, se sintió segura. Sin embargo, la oscuridad era en el lugar donde, normalmente, los búhos atrapaban a sus presas…Y esa noche, no sería diferente.

**Nota de la autora**: Tachán tachán tachán... :P ¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo? ¿Van a querer matarme? Yo voy a apostar que sí, aunque...No sé...Puede pasar de todo en ésta vida ;P El caso es que el próximo capítulo...Pues ya diré, ya lo diré. Por ahora, dejo la especie de introducción...Me siento tan malvada en estos momentos ^^

**Monica13:** Sí, un capítulo de todo un poco. Ya sabéis que me gusta ir de "relleno" sin serlo para después... ¡Zas! Jajaja, sí, bueno, me queda un examen el martes y ya...Estoy ilusionada porque así voy a tener tiempo. Aunque hoy no seguiré con el siguiente capítulo (que aquí, en España, están echando HP y es sagrado xDDD) Nada, que sigo :P Un beso. ^^


	30. Destinos

**Advertencia**: Contenido "M". La tercera parte recomiendo no...Leerla si se es un poco...Sensible en algunos aspectos. No tiene mucho contenido específico, pero deja claro lo que sucede. Al final del capítulo, dejaré una nota aclaratoria.

Pueden estar a tiempo de no leerlo. Y advierto que dudo mucho que vaya a gustar.

―_Siempre me ha gustado Audrey… ¡Es tan guapa!_

_Anastasia rodó los ojos, soltando después una suave carcajada. Marta se recostó mejor en el sofá, posando sus pies sobre los muslos de la chica. La castaña no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Pero prefirió no mirarla a los ojos. Sabía que si lo haría así, acabaría cediendo y besando esos malditos labios que tanto la enloquecían. Y Marta tampoco parecía tener ganas de apartarse de su lado. _

_Sin embargo, las dos parecían enfrascadas en los movimientos de Sabrina, que se ocultaba en las ramas del árbol para poder observar así a un perfecto David, que coqueteaba con toda chica que se le pusiese delante. Era la película favorita de la morena, "Sabrina", y le encantaba la interpretación de Audrey, aunque la castaña tenía que admitir que lo que más le gustaba de ver una película con Marta era poder observarla en silencio, sin que ella se percatase de ello._

_Para la chica, ella era fascinante. Sobre todo si se concentraba en algo que le gustaba. Entonces, para ella, su belleza se incrementaba bastante. Aunque siempre le había parecido su amiga muy guapa. Y su sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente que lo primero que le enamoró de ella fue su sonrisa. Su tímida sonrisa. Esa timidez suya, la que sobrepasaba el límite de lo normal y corriente. Y pese a ello, se le hacía algo encantador. Estaba enamorada de ella por mucho que lo quisiese negar. Y aunque no era capaz de admitirlo en viva voz, ya no se apartaba a escondidas si Marta se acercaba para besarla._

_Delante de sus compañeros mantenían una relación amistosa. La morena se marchaba con sus tres amigas por su lado y ella se iba con su gran grupo. Ese que estaba conformado por los populares del instituto. Pero le gustaba mirar a lo lejos como la otra se reía con algo que le comentase Alicia, o más bien por sacar de quicio a la rubia, la que no podía evitar refunfuñar. Conocía sus gestos los suficientemente bien como para comprender que esa era la razón. Echaba de menos esa cotidianidad y esa veracidad que esas tres chicas demostraban juntas._

― _¿As? ―Abrió los ojos estrepitosamente, percatándose que se había quedado sumergida en sus pensamientos. La otra la observaba preocupada― ¿Estás bien? Te había quedado por un momento…Como…No sé…_

―_Estaba pensando, nada más―logró responder tras unos breves segundos, echándose sobre Marta y acomodándose entre sus brazos._

― _¡Esto es nuevo! ―Exclamó divertida, estrechándola con fuerza hacia su cuerpo―. ¿Te has caído enamorada de la zalamería de David?_

― _¿Por qué se tiene que llamar David? ¿No había un nombre más precioso? Cualquiera que no sea David._

_La morena rio entre dientes, depositando un beso en la frente de la muchacha. Le encantaba que se mostrase celosa respecto a su amigo. Era algo que le confirmaba que no estaba soñando. Que aquello que había vivido no era un producto de su imaginación. Que Anastasia estaba a su lado. De una manera distinta a la que ella desearía, pero también de un modo que nunca se hubiese imaginado llegar a vivir. Sabía perfectamente cuales eran los miedos de la castaña, y los compartía. A la perfección. Los compartía de tal modo que no estaba dispuesta a echarle en cara nada. Y de ayudarle en ese aspecto. Superarlo las dos. Juntas. Como siempre._

―_Pues a mí me gusta David―se burló, llamando la atención de Anastasia, la que frunció el ceño por un momento―. Es un nombre muy bonito, y no me lo puedes negar._

―_Los hay más bonitos…Daniel, por ejemplo._

―_David le queda mejor…Es el nombre perfecto para él…_

―_Lo que tú digas―contestó molesta, intentando apartarse, aunque su propósito resultó en vano por dos razones. La primera era por Marta, y la segunda, por ella misma._

―_No sé por qué te molestas…Solo te estoy diciendo que me gusta ese nombre, nada más._

―_Te recuerdo que tu ex novio se llama David…_

―_Yo creía que hablábamos del chico de la película, no de mi David―replicó burlona, abrazándola con más fuerza―. Creo que no tienes razones para ponerte así._

― _¿Ah no?_

―_Pues no. Somos amigas._

―_Amigas que se besan―musitó con fiereza, levantando su mentón para clavar su mirada en la de la morena. Sus ojos azules le maravillaban._

―_Ya, pero no somos nada más. Solamente eso, amigas._

― _¿Y te piensas volver a besar con él o algo?_

―_No tengo pareja ni nada por el estilo…―Hizo una pausa, quedándose en silencio para parecer más interesante― Así que sí, puede que me bese de nuevo con él. Al menos que…_

― _¿Qué?_

―_Que tuviese una pareja o algo―dejó caer con una sonrisa coqueta._

―_Entonces eres mi novia. No hay más que hablar._

― _¡Qué bonito! Jamás hubiese soñado con una petición tan hermosa como la tuya―exclamó con sorna, acabando con una sonrisa en su rostro― ¿Lo dices de verdad? ¿O es solamente el fruto de la frustración?_

―_Creo que…Me gustaría que fueses de verdad mi novia. No sé. Al menos saber que él no te podrá besar, ni podría cogerte de la mano. _

― _¿Solamente quieres que esté a tu lado por eso? ―Inquirió, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciese por completo._

― _¿Cómo consigues esto? ―Marta la miró sin entender― El dejarme sin respiración. No solo quiero que estemos juntas por eso…Aunque no tienes opción. Ya eres mi novia._

―_Entonces, deberías besarme…Digo…Para dejarlo claro._

_Anastasia sonrió, acercando su rostro y posando sus labios sobre los de la morena. Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de la chica temblaba bajo el suyo. Ella también tembló. Creía que acabaría cayéndose al suelo de la pura excitación que sentía cuando los brazos de la que era oficialmente su novia, entre ellas dos, por supuesto, le rodeaba su cintura. Si alguna vez se había imaginado lo que era la felicidad, no era ni una aceptable comparación de lo que era besar sus labios. Sentirla tan cerca que podría derretirse. _

_Nunca lo dudó. Quería a Marta. Y mucho._

* * *

Quinn dejó caer su mirada sobre la de su hermana, que permanecía leyendo, absorta en las palabras de la novela. Jane Austen era esa escritora que convertía una historia de amor que, a primera vista, imposible, se convirtiese en una historia sencilla, dispuesta a triunfar pese a todas las adversidades que se presentasen. Se sentó a su lado, analizando cada tramo de su rostro. Eran iguales. Las dos. Podía decirse que eran casi idénticas.

Frannie, pese a su juventud, no aparentaba ser menor que Quinn, ni mucho menos. Era una muchacha que, quizás por experiencias de la vida, había llegado hasta el extremo de experimentar un dolor del que muchas personas no hubiesen logrado escapar. Y la mayor de las Fabray era consciente de ese hecho. Conocía a su hermana. Mucho. Tanto que se preguntaba si ya era hora de hablar. De empezar a aclarar la situación en la que la chica debía encontrarse.

― ¿Estás bien, Quinnie? ―La aludida asintió, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermana, provocándole un sobresalto y una especie de escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo― ¿Quinn?

―Perdona. No quería asustarte. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí…Bueno, estaba leyendo un poco―le enseñó el libro de "Emma" con una suave sonrisa en su rostro―. Siempre me ha fascinado la destreza de Austen para plasmar el amor en unas sencillas palabras. Más bien, creo que envidio esas historias de amor con final feliz.

―He llamado a tu casa. Me ha contestado un chico bastante grosero―Frannie palideció―. Más bien, me ha catalogado de todo menos de bonita, y pensaba que eras tú… Sabía que sucedía algo, pero eso me lo ha confirmado. ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Frannie? ¿Has discutido con alguien?

―No es de tu incumbencia―declaró ella.

Intentó levantarse, pero la mano de su hermana le agarró por el brazo, obligándole a sentarse. Sabía que no quería mantener esa conversación con ella, pero cuando se encontró con las pupilas verdes de la rubia, comprendió que tenía que ser sincera con ella de una vez. No podía seguir con mentiras o engaños. Y ella no se lo merecía. No se lo merecía la mejor hermana del mundo. Pero tampoco se merecía saber que ella era una cobarde. Alguien que no supo cómo enfrentarse a lo que había sucedido. Alguien que no supo sobrellevar lo ocurrido.

―Lo es desde el primer momento en el que corres cierto peligro. Eres mi hermana pequeña, y no pienso consentir que nada ni nadie te haga daño. ¿Qué ha ocurrido, Frannie?

― ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Se levantó del sofá, caminando de un lado a otro. Quería marcharse. Alejarse. Huir de las preguntas de su hermana. Y sin embargo, no fue capaz de desplazarse más allá de unos sencillos pasos. Quería estar segura, tranquila, y olvidar un poco el pasado. Pero no era capaz. No lo era. Aunque echaba de menos poder ser sincera con su hermana mayor. Añoraba esos momentos de la infancia en los que ambas hablaban sin temores. En los que parecían las dos sinceras. Pero ya no quedaba nada de eso.

Lo comprendió en el momento en el que vio cómo su padre lanzaba la maleta de su hermana por la puerta, echándola de casa al descubrir que se había quedado embarazada. Y ella no lo sabía. Nunca llegó a comprender como nunca se lo comentó. ¿No confiaba en ella? Con el tiempo, fue capaz de entender las razones por las cuales Quinn decidió callar y no hablar. Las mismas que ella estaba tomando en ese mismo instante. Permanecer en silencio. No hablar. Y sin embargo, también comprendía el dolor y la incertidumbre que estaba viviendo la rubia.

Ella la sintió cuando, al volver a la normalidad, empezó a notar un comportamiento extraño en ella. Ese comportamiento que se presentó con una chica cogida de la mano. De nuevo, gritos, dolor, incertidumbre de lo que pasaría. Y no quería eso. Sabía que no llegaría hasta ese extremo, pero no era capaz de recibir una reprimenda. Podía rememorar como las manos de él se deslizaban a veces con fuerza por su cuerpo. Podía recordar perfectamente su mano cruzándole la cara. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Tanto, que podía llegar a sentir el dolor del golpe…Esa sensación que consiguió destruirla poco a poco.

―Quiero que hablemos. Necesito que lo hagas, Frannie. No me gusta saber que has estado mal. Que huyes de algo…Déjame ayudarte. Soy tu hermana.

La aludida clavó sus ojos verdes sobre los de la otra. ¿Le podría ayudar de verdad? ¿Podría conseguir que todo aquello dejase de dolerle? Lo dudaba. Pero la firmeza con la que hablaba le sorprendía. ¿Lo sabría? ¿Sería consciente de que no podría hacer nada? Legalmente, sí, pero no emocionalmente. Nada le devolvería todo lo que perdió por culpa de él. Porque no solamente perdió un derecho legal. Le arrebató algo que le pertenecía. Su confianza.

―Ha pasado ya tiempo, Quinn…No quiero volver a recordarlo.

―No ha pasado tanto tiempo como pretendes hacerme creer…Si de verdad hubiese pasado tiempo, podrías contármelo. Ambas sabemos que no es verdad. Sé sincera conmigo, por favor. Nadie te va hacer daño. Frannie…

―Me pegaba, ¿vale? ―Inquirió molesta, dándole la espalda―. Me pegaba.

― ¿Quién te pegaba? ―Preguntó, sintiendo como su sangre hervía de la ira que en esos momentos sentía. ¿Quién se había atrevido a levantarle la mano a su hermana=

―Él.

― ¿Quién es él? ―La pausa, el silencio, el miedo, se interpuso― ¿Frannie?

―Thomas…Mi ex novio―dejó escapar―. Mi marido.

― ¿Qué dices de tu marido? ―rio Quinn se poder creérselo― ¿De qué hablas?

―Hui con él. Mamá me avisó que no sería lo correcto. Nos casamos y…

―Espera… ¿Me estás contando que te casaste?

―Así es―afirmó, intentando contener el sollozo―. Creía que todo estaba bien, ¿sabes? La primera vez que me pegó, estaba borracho. Me pidió perdón. Y…Me aseguró que nunca más me lo volvería a hacer. Y le creí. Nunca se había comportado así. Y me quería. Pude verlo en sus ojos. Y yo le quería…

― ¿Y por eso te dejabas maltratar por ese gilipollas?

― ¡No le dejé! Las primeras veces fueron porque estaba muy nervioso. Demasiado. Y…No sé, después…Tuve mucho miedo.

Quinn se levantó, acercándose a su hermana. Frannie no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Se vio envuelta entre los brazos finos de la rubia, quien besó su cabello con cariño. Con ese toque maternal que tanto le caracterizaba a ella, por mucho que no lo soliese demostrar.

― ¿Quién lo sabe? Esto―señaló con voz suave.

―Emma y Rachel―dejó escapar.

Quinn se quedó callada, y en el reflejo del espejo, se pudo observar como su rostro se ensombrecía. Rachel lo sabía… ¿Por qué ella sí y ella, que era su hermana, no? Y la pregunta más importante era… ¿Por qué Rachel no se lo había contado?

* * *

Marta frunció el ceño, acelerando el paso y abrazándose a sí misma. Podía percibir el caminar acelerado de alguien detrás de ella. El miedo se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, presintiendo que algo iba mal. La zona se oscurecía todavía más, y esa figura misteriosa parecía dejarla sin escapatoria. Su respiración se aceleró. ¿Sería el asesino de Glee Club? Esperaba que no lo fuese, y menos que le persiguiese a ella. ¿Quizás era porque Anastasia estaba investigando el caso?

Tragó saliva, girando en una esquina para encontrarse con un callejón sin salida. Su respiración se hizo más espesa de lo normal. Se giró, encontrándose con la figura de un hombre. Dejó escapar el aire, aunque rápidamente se sobrecogió. Era un desconocido, sin lugar a dudas. No era nadie del Glee Club.

El hombre sonrió, coqueto, acercándose hacia ella. Era guapo. Sus ojos marrones perfilada perfectamente su rostro, esbozando ese tipo de sonrisas que dejarían a cualquier mujer cautivada. Excepto a ella. Su rostro era suave, al igual que sus facciones, al contrario que las de la morena. Su cabello castaño apenas se distinguía en la oscuridad de la noche, y menos de ese callejón.

― ¿Te has perdido? ―Sonó tan sumamente angelical que logró relajarse un poco. Todo le estaba pareciendo confuso―. Pareces nueva. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

―No…Gracias…Solamente tengo que volver a la carretera principal.

Se acercó a él, procurando no rozarle cuando pasase a su lado. Sin embargo, la mano de él la detuvo, aferrándose con fuerza a su brazo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, él la estampó con fuerza hacia la pared.

Intentó gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero él la calló con su mano, apretándole con fuerza los muslos. Golpeaba con ímpetu su espalda, pero la rigidez del muchacho le impedía soltarse. Y todo aquello le estaba superando. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué la estaba tomando con esa brusquedad? ¿Qué era lo que quería de ella?

―Eres bastante bonita…―dejó escapar en un sonido ronco.

Marta intentó de nuevo zafarse del chico, pero la volvió a coger de los brazos, deslizando su muslo entre la entrepierna de ella. Una sonrisa satisfactoria y malévola se formó en su rostro, y enseguida comprendió sus intenciones. Para nada buenas.

― ¿No te gusta, princesita? ―soltó socarrón, restregándose. Lo único que sintió Marta fueron nauseas.

Podía sentir su brusquedad. _Y el cómo tiraba de su camisa_. _Tirando de ella_. Rompiéndola. _Cayendo los botones_. Al suelo.

Sentía su respiración sobre su cuerpo. Espesa. _Distinta a lo que estaba acostumbrada_. No se esperaba que eso le estuviese a punto de suceder a ella. _Podría seguir luchando, pero las fuerzas no le llegaban_. Solo se veía capaz de respirar, de intentar impedir que las lágrimas se deslizasen por su rostro. Pero lo hacían. _Lo hacían con una firmeza que ni siquiera se vio con ganas de detenerse_. Podría hacerle lo que quisiera, pero ella podía elegir. _Podía expresarse como le diese la gana_. Pero lo único que sentía era que ese hijo de puta pagaría por lo que le estaba haciendo.

_Que ella nunca olvidaría el sentir sus labios por el nacimiento de su cuello_. Ni siquiera como le pedía que se detuviese. _En lamentos_. En sollozos. _En una necesidad imperiosa de que todo aquello fuese una terrible pesadilla_. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese extremo? _Podía sentir aún la mirada de ella sobre la suya_. Podía percibir sus ojos, fuertes, impacientes, sobre los suyos. _Podía distinguir la necesidad de él de tomarla entre sus brazos_. "Maldito cabrón", era eso lo que pensaba.

Que él era un hijo de puta. Que todo aquello no podía ser concebido en su mente. Pero era verdad. _Podía sentir su sudor_. Sus gemidos. _Y eso le asqueaba_. Y mucho. _Porque le odiaba_. Demasiado. Le estaba odiando. Y no lo conocía. _Ni siquiera parecía que pudiese reconocerlo_.

Y menos si sus labios buscaban los suyos. _Y evitaba encontrarse con su mirada_. No podría aguantarlo. Sabía que eso llegaría a más, pero para ella un beso era una muestra de amor. _La única muestra que solo le pertenecía a ella_. ¿Quién se creía que era él? _¿Quién se consideraba para arrebatarle lo único que le quedaba de ella?_ Ese sabor. Esa fuerza que le proporcionaba con tan solo su aliento rodeándole el rostro.

Su cuerpo se quedó allí, abandonado. _Podía encontrarse con su mirada_. Una llena de satisfacción. _Otra con cariño_. Otra con indiferencia. _La otra con arrepentimiento por el estado en el que ella se encontraba_.

Y sin embargo, poco le importaba. _Sentía su ropa desgarrada_. Su cuerpo mancillado. La sangre deslizándose por todo su cuerpo. _La ira apoderándose de ella_.

Cómo él se apartaba. Como se marchaba de allí, tirando un billete al suelo. _Como se quedaba observándola sentado en el sofá_. Y la decisión de que no podría seguir con aquello. Porque sentía que estaba a punto de morir. _Porque acababa de romperse el único sentimiento que quedaba en su interior hacia él_.

Marta García se quedó en silencio, sintiendo el frío de la calle por todo su cuerpo, y el dolor de haber sido utilizada de esa manera.

_Ana Rivas se quedó mirándole con rabia a su marido. Con el orgullo herido. Con rabia en su interior._

Dos mujeres. Un mismo destino.

**Nota de la autora**:

Y...

¡Fin!...

...

..

.

No es verdad. La historia sigue. Iré directa al asunto ;)

Tengo que admitir que este capítulo es el que más me ha costado escribir en mi vida. Y sí, es por este final.

Sé que es un riesgo grande porque...A mucha gente no les gusta este tipo de cosas. Sin embargo, es algo fundamental para la trama. Y porque es la verdad. Es algo que sucede y, como he explicado, me centro en este tipo de temas, en intentar pensar como se debe sentir una persona en este tipo de situaciones. Busco la empatía, y la verdad es que es para plantear conflictos morales.

El capítulo, al final, se ve una parte que es como mezclada. Pasado (cursiva) y presente. Y como se ve al final que el pasado es de Ana y el presente de Marta. Sí. En la serie de donde sale el personaje de Ana, Teresa, y demás, es violada por su marido. Eso no me lo invento yo xD. No pretendo molestar a nadie con este capítulo ni nada por el estilo, pero, como he dicho, considero que es algo fundamental para mi historia.

Pueden matarme. Si alguien tiene curiosidad, no, no va a haber ninguna escena como ésta. Y me refiero en el sentido de que nadie va a volver a pasar por esto. Es algo puntual. En todos los sentidos xD. En fin.

**Monica13**: Puff...Mátame, si quieres. Lo va a hacer mucha gente xD Aquí chulería es en plan "que se lo cree mucho" o algo así :P Ya he terminado. Estoy impaciente para ver como me ha ido el asunto. Espero que bien xD Un beso y gracias por haber leído hasta ahora.

**lucyfaberry**: Lo siento, pero es algo que tiene que suceder...No ha muerto, al menos, eso es un alivio. Soy una bruja, lo sé, espero que se me pueda perdonar esta infamia xD ¡Hola! Se echaba de menos tu presencia xD Jajaja las Faberry...No van a tener muchos problemas, aunque parezca que sí. ¡Oh! Ya. No son pareja fija fija esas dos...Depende de cómo me de :P Jajajaja Daniela...No sé. Es que quiero que sea mala, pero siempre me salen encantadores. Anastasia tendría que ser la que peor cae y creo, creo, que ha conquistado xDDD Jajaja yo pienso en... Anastasia, la peli :P Es que me encanta, la verdad :3 La verdad es que sí. As necesita salir ya del armario, pero también es cierto que ha vivido rodeada de orgullo, de apariencias, y eso no se cambia de la noche a la mañana. Jajajaja no no, no liemos más a Marta y Rachel. La experiencia del beso y ya xDDD Es que soy una persona que como junte a dos, para separarlas luego...Malo xD Y creo que no os conviene a las faberry eso :P Y bueno...Por ahora, contentate con meterte con el tío este que ha aparecido de la nada y con Thomas. Un beso y no te disculpes, mujer. ^^


	31. I dreamed a dream

_I dreamed that love would never die_

― _¿Estás bien? ―Anastasia acarició su brazo con suavidad._

_Marta sonrió ligeramente, pero no se encontraba bien. Leticia pasó por su lado, dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermana y una mirada despectiva a la castaña, la que prefirió ignorar el comportamiento de la hermana de su novia. Sabía perfectamente cómo era la situación en casa de la morena, pero eso no le permitía a la chica echarle toda la culpa a ella._

―_No le hagas caso―susurró, estrechando sus libros hacia su cuerpo._

―_No le hago caso, pero no puedo evitar percatarme de las miradas que me lanza. Si matasen, creo que estaría enterrada bajo tierra._

―_Piensa que es culpa tuya que la situación en casa sea la que es ahora, pero acabaría sucediendo de todos modos, estando tú, o no, en mi vida._

―_Leticia no piensa lo mismo―soltó en un suspiro, mirando a Marta con preocupación―. No puedo evitar sentirme culpable…Si no me hubiese descubierto con la camisa subida, encima de ti, besándote…_

―_La verdad es que, en el momento, lo pasé mal. Ahora lo recuerdo y me entra la risa―rio entre dientes, algo coqueta, aunque prefirió disimular ese gesto al encontrarse en público._

― _¿Cómo lo lleva tu padre? ―La morena se encogió._

―_No lo sé. No se alegra ni nada por el estilo, pero no se lo ha tomado como mi madre. Me intenta tratar normal, y mi hermana, ya la ves…No le importa que sea como soy…Que me gusten las chicas―esto último lo susurró más bajo, procurando que nadie la escuchase―. Que me gustes tú._

_Anastasia sonrió, satisfecha. Le encantaba que Marta admitiese que le gustaba ella. Y le enloquecía. Sobre todo porque sus ojos de cielo se fijaban en los de ella, y se sentía afortunada. ¿No era acaso interesante descubrir lo que era saber que la persona de la que estabas enamorada sentía lo mismo hacia ti? Un sentimiento recíproco. Algo que le ayudaba a sentirse bien consigo misma._

― _¿Y tu madre?_

―_Dice que ella no se siente a gusto. Cuando te ve…Creo que tiene ganas de salir corriendo―su voz se endureció, y apartó su mirada, cristalina―. Apenas me habla. No entiende como me puede gustar eso. Piensa que me has comido el coco, y que te creía seria._

―_Yo también lo creía―susurró, consiguiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la morena._

― _¿Me estás jodiendo?_

―_Solo digo que la entiendo. Tampoco para mí es fácil que…_

― _¿Qué?_

―_Que me gustan las chicas. Bueno. Que me gustas tú―Marta esquivó su mirada, apartando la vista―. Te admiro…Mucho._

― _¿Por qué?_

―_Porque eres valiente. No sé si podría soportar lo que estás viviendo ahora mismo―declaró, consiguiendo que la morena se interesase en lo que decía―. Te debe resultar duro que…Tu madre se comporte de esa manera―hizo una breve pausa―. Igualmente, pienso que deberías darle tiempo. Mírame a mí. Hasta hace unas semanas no quería saber nada del tema, y ahora estoy que no puedo alejarme de ti._

―_Pero te tengo conquistada. Y soy tu punto débil―bromeó un poco, aunque la castaña permanecía seria ante sus palabras―. Era broma._

―_Para mí no, porque es todo verdad. Y tu madre te quiere. Y…No sé. Ana María lo acabará aceptando._

―_No lo creo…Lo único que espero es que no me odie. Lo lamentaría mucho, más que nada porque preferiría vivir con su apoyo._

― _¿Aunque te echase de casa, seguirías…?_

― _¿Qué? ¿Siendo lesbiana? Pues claro. No es algo sobre lo que pueda elegir. Soy así. Es algo arraigado a mi persona. No puedo cambiar. Ni quiero. Por una vez, quiero dejar de pensar en los demás y hacerlo un poquito en mí. Y en ti. Y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo._

_But the tigers come at night_

―_Lo siento…_

_Ana apartó su mirada, mordiendo su labio con suavidad. Su corazón se aceleró por completo cuando se encontró con la mirada de Teresa. Se preguntaba qué era lo que había sucedido durante el paso del tiempo para que ambas se encontrasen en esa situación. _

_Y pese a todo lo sucedido, no podía evitar pensar que se veía hermosa. Incluso con ese rostro inescrutable, con ese moño mal recogido y con esa mirada de loca. Para ella, Teresa García seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Nadie podía opacar el brillo de sus ojos, negros. Nada de nada. Ni siquiera ella misma._

_Sus manos proseguían sobre el mostrador. Se encontraban en la pequeña tienda denominada "Novedades", negocio que había abierto Teresa tras abandonar los almacenes Rivas, dejando así a una Rivas completamente desolada._

_Ana apartó la mirada, frunciendo sus labios en una mueca suave. Ella también se encontraba bonita. Lo había sido siempre. Y más con esa melena cayendo por su cuello, espesa, clara, pareciendo así un cabello perfectamente sedoso. Y lo era. Teresa lo podía asegurar perfectamente._

―_Me cuesta creer que mi hermano se haya convertido en un adicto a las drogas, como tú dices―dejó escapar con seriedad, manteniendo su mirada fija. La castaña apartó la suya con cuidado, cambiando el peso de pie._

―_Te entiendo. Cuesta aceptar que alguien a quien queremos haya tomado ese camino―articuló la joven, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de su cuñada._

_¿Cuándo habían empezado a odiarse? Podía aún escuchar las risas de ambas, la intimidad que compartían, el coqueteo que se dedicaban de vez en cuando. Algo que se rompió en miles de pedazos. Que desapareció sin tan siquiera dejar rastro. Solo una especie de vago recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fueron. Que ya no volvería a estar, o eso era lo que parecía._

―_Y yo me pregunto qué habrás hecho para que se viera en esta situación―musitó, provocando que la mirada de Ana se clavase en su cuerpo._

_Y tragó saliva. Había olvidado por completo la mirada de Ana. Más bien, había olvidado por un segundo lo bien que le hacía sentir esos ojos. Castaños. Intensos. Impetuosos. "Dios mío", llegó a pensar para sus adentros, intentando controlar todo aquello que le provocaba su cuñada con tan solo estar a unos pasos de ella._

―_Yo lo hubiera ingresado mucho antes―dejó claro, con una seriedad en su tono de voz que provocó una sonrisa irónica en la morena―. Pero solo ahora, cuando él lo ha decidido, he podido._

―_No―La Rivas la miró sin entender―. No me refiero al hecho de ingresarlo. No creo que mi hermano consuma drogas por simple diversión. No. No es de esa clase de personas._

― _¿Qué estás insinuando? ―Inquirió la otra, percatándose del tono afilado de la que fue su mejor amiga. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando algo en contra de ella? ¿Tan poco parecía conocerla?_

―_Que al casarse contigo se ha visto sometido a una presión que no ha podido superar; y tal vez por eso haya comenzado a consumir drogas, huyendo de una relación que le estaba haciendo muchísimo más daño―levantó su mano, haciendo un aspaviento exagerado, un gesto que causó la ira de Ana, aunque consiguió disimularlo, guardando la compostura._

―_No me gusta lo que dices, Teresa―susurró Ana con fuerza, manteniendo la mirada sobre la figura de la menor. _

―_Ni a mí tampoco, pero es lo que siento―mentira―. Y tampoco me creo que mi hermano haya ingresado en un sanatorio por propia voluntad._

_Colocó su mano sobre su vientre, sintiendo de repente un dolor extraño. Un ataque de ansiedad. De nuevo. Ana se mantenía firme en su lugar, observando por un momento con cierta preocupación a su amiga. Estaba embarazada de siete meses y no podía permitirse situaciones de tensión, pero la García las buscaba. Y se las ganaba a pulso._

―_Si no me crees, pregúntale a Héctor._

―_No metas a mi marido en esto._

― _¿Por qué no? ¿Es qué Héctor no te ha contado como ha visto a Alfonso estas últimas semanas?_

―_Te he dicho que no pronuncies su nombre―soltó entre dientes, queriendo lanzarse hacia esa mujer, cogerle del cuello y estrangularla con fuerza―. ¡Qué estoy harta que todo el mundo hable con él a mis espaldas!_

―_Héctor―recalcó la castaña con tono mordaz―, es buen amigo de sus amigos. Pero a ti no te importa ni él, ni tu hermano, ni nadie; solo que no se hable si no es bajo tu control. Las personas son libres de hablar con quien quieran, y tú no puedes impedirlo._

_Teresa se quedó un momento consternada. Podía volver a ver como esa maldita mujer se abrazaba al cuerpo de su Ana. ¡Su Ana! Podía percibir perfectamente como esa fulana se metía con ella en el ascensor de los grandes almacenes. Donde sucedió…Eso… Y Ana llevaba su vestido rosa. Su vestido. El de ese día. Quería echarla de allí, pero el orgullo y la ira podían con ella misma. Detestaba sentirse de esa manera por ella. Solamente por ella._

― _¿Me estás llamando egocéntrica?_

―_Yo lo llamo, simplemente, egoísta._

― _¡Tú eres la única egoísta! ¡Tú! ―Lanzó con furia la mujer, apuntándola con el dedo― ¡La que no tiene amigos! ¡La que nos mira a todos por encima del hombro! ¡Tú! ―Sabía que esa no era cierto. Ana nunca le había echado en cara su situación humilde, igual que tampoco se regodeaba por ser la dueña de unos grandes almacenes. Ana nunca había sido así. Nunca._

―_Al menos no tengo un complejo de inferioridad, como tú…―frunció sus labios carnosos, rojizos, de una manera que causó una reacción violenta en la morena._

― _¡¿Complejos…De inferioridad?! ―Dejó escapar en un grito, respirando aceleradamente._

_Había agarrado con fuerza la ropa de su amiga, comenzando a forcejear con ella. Creía que en cualquier momento, llegaría a golpearle con fuerza. Y sin embargo, pudo vislumbrar en los ojos de Ana su propio reflejo. Un reflejo que le descolocó, y que no pudo siquiera contener._

_No pudo evitarlo. Sus labios se lanzaron, feroces, sobre los de Ana. No sabía como consiguió alcanzar la altura de la otra, pero el cómo no importaba. Lo único relevante es que la estaba besando. ¡A ella! Y lo mejor de todo, por mucho que ella quisiese pensar que era lo peor, era que la castaña le correspondía a ese gesto de la misma manera. Con la misma necesidad. Con el mismo ímpetu. _

_Había echado de menos el sabor de los labios de su cuñada. Se había impuesto la penitencia de ser "normal"; pero no lo podía evitar. El perderse en la respiración agitada de la castaña, la que luchaba por mantener el control en ese mismo instante. Una batalla de dos fieras, dos fieras que al fin dejaban escapar unos sentimientos acorralados en el lugar más recóndito de sus almas._

_La mano de la castaña se deslizó por el cuello, sujetándolo, prolongando así un momento el beso. Un poco más. Solamente eso. Asegurándose que su nariz encajaba perfectamente con la de ella. Ese aliento embriagándole todos los sentidos. Era pensar en Teresa. En que estaba allí, besándola, y que no había nada mejor que eso. Podía satisfacer todo lo que había aguantado con su marido. Valía la pena por estar a su lado por un instante._

_La primera en separarse fue la Rivas, aunque fue un movimiento minúsculo con su mano, sosteniendo el rostro de su amiga. Podía percatarse de sus labios hinchados, y como parte de su carmín había pasado a esos labios. A los suyos. Y podía sentir que los suyos estarían en una situación similar. Y fue cuando toda la información se almacenó en su mente. ¿De verdad acababa de ocurrir todo aquello?_

_Se apartó, incrédula, y con su rostro completamente desconcertado. La morena apartó su mirada, intentando controlar esa respiración agitada, esa sensación de frenesí que no se apagaba. Un ardor que se apoderaba de ella con más rapidez de la que cualquiera pudiese suponer. _

_Ana tomó todas sus cosas, saliendo apresuradamente de la tienda. Dejando allí a una Teresa completamente absorta en sus miedos. Quería tranquilizarse, pero no podía. Tiró del cuello de su camisa, limpiándose los labios con desesperación. Pero aún seguía allí. Su sabor. El deseo. Algo que no había experimentado antes con tanto ímpetu. Ni siquiera por su marido. _

_Y volvió a tener miedo. Porque, pese a todo, sabía que no podía ocultar lo mucho que deseaba a Ana Rivas._

_She was gone when autumn came_

―La noche parece calmada―declaró, cruzándose de brazos.

Emma se giró, depositando su maleta en el suelo. No esperaba encontrarse con la rubia en medio del salón, pero así era. Quinn la observaba con el gesto sombrío, pensando detenidamente en lo que aparentaba esa mujer. Siempre se había parado a pensar en que ella sería el amor de su vida y que estarían juntas durante toda la eternidad. Descubrir que no sería así era algo que le desconcertó, y más cuando la otra mostró su verdad. Una verdad que le llevaba destrozando por dentro durante mucho tiempo.

Había leído la nota que le había dejado a su hermana en la mesita de noche. Una carta desoladora, claro está. Por primera vez, sintió que había perdido por completo a la pelirroja. Si le quedaba un ápice de esperanza de que, al menos, las dos mantuvieran una relación de amistad, el descubrir como la muchacha estaba dispuesta a marcharse de verdad no le terminaba de agradar. Aún no se creía que ya no fuesen un "nosotras", sino un "ella y yo". ¿Dónde quedaría esa ilusión de la rubia para con ella? Ni siquiera la misma chica lo sabía, aunque comprendía que el corazón, nadie mandaba.

―No sabía que estabas despierta―dijo la aludida, carraspeando ligeramente.

―Me he despertado―argumentó Fabray, cruzándose de brazos―. ¿Te marchas? ―La otra bajó la vista, fijándola en el suelo― ¿Pensabas marcharte sin despedirte?

―Es lo mejor―susurró, aclarando la garganta―. Nunca me han gustado las despedidas. No sé cómo comportarme en esos casos.

―Y prefieres dejarnos una nota de despedida, ¿verdad?

―Mejor eso a marcharme sin decir nada―replicó, suspirando al final―. Créeme…Es lo mejor.

― Para Frannie no sé si será lo mejor…

Emma se quedó en silencio, apartando la vista por un segundo. Claro que lo sería. Era consciente de que si seguiría allí, llevaría a la menor de las hermanas por el camino que no le pertenecía. Y comprendía perfectamente lo que era dejarse llevar para acabar sin nada. Sin ninguna satisfacción. Solamente con la sensación de haber fallado, de haberte equivocado en algo tan esencial para tu vida. Y era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir. Porque la quería, y pese a que últimamente lo estuviese poniendo en duda, por ahora, sus sentimientos eran fraternales. Y estaba a tiempo de complicar la vida. De complicársela a ambas. A ella misma y a la chica.

―Lo es―aseguró, sonriendo suavemente―. Todo se está acumulando…Lo de los asesinatos, lo tuyo con Rachel, lo de Frannie, lo mío…El ambiente se encuentra sobrecargado.

― ¿De verdad lo crees así?

―Por supuesto. Y Marta necesita pasar tiempo con Anastasia. Y no quiero que Daniela se interponga entre ambas. No se lo merecen. Ninguna de las dos.

― ¿Daniela que opina?

―No estaba de acuerdo, pero…Ya sabes…Pude convencerla asegurándole que va a encontrar a muchas chicas guapas―ambas rieron ante ese pensamiento. Sin lugar a dudas, Daniela era toda una conquistadora nata―. Lo necesitamos. Alejarnos. Descubrir qué es esto…No sé. Hacer algo con mi vida, ¿no? No quiero seguir siendo la chica que vive en casa de su ex novia por pena.

―Sabes que no es verdad.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja, la que volvió a tomar entre sus manos la maleta. Era pequeña, y seguramente, solo llevaba lo imprescindible. La misma chica lo había dejado claro: empezar una nueva vida. Alejada de todo. Intentando recordar un pasado más remoto que aquel.

Quinn dio un paso hacia ella, titubeante. Quería abrazarla. Quería despedirse como tenía que hacerlo. Le había roto el corazón, pero la quería. Fue la persona que estuvo a su lado durante muchos momentos dolorosos de su vida. Y eso nunca, pero que nunca, lo olvidaría. Porque ella había sido capaz de quererla con todo su corazón. Y ya era hora de que le devolviese el favor de alguna manera u otra. Emma la miró a los ojos. Sus pupilas marrones centellearon por un solo instante. Un momento que ninguna de las dos olvidaría.

― ¿Puedo abrazarte?

La aludida se quedó pensativa, negando finalmente con la cabeza. Le tendió la mano, esbozando una sonrisa calmada. Era algo que necesitaba hacer desde hacía tiempo. Quería intentar ver a Quinn de una manera objetiva, sin dejarse llevar por el sentimentalismo ni la rabia.

―Será mejor que no―musitó con suavidad―. No quiero que corras riesgo alguno… Te quiero, Quinn. Siempre te querré―le cogió de la mano, estrechándola con fuerza― Volveré. Lo prometo. Cuida de Frannie. Sé feliz…Y no discutas con Rachel. No tuvo opción. Yo tampoco la tuve―Quinn rio entre dientes.

―Has escuchado, ¿cierto?

Emma se encogió de hombros. Abrió la puerta de la calle, saliendo hacia el pasillo. Se detuvo, bajando su rostro. La rubia tragó saliva. ¿La abrazaría al final? Esperaba que sí, porque esa despedida no le gustaba. Para nada. La pelirroja se giró, mostrando una sonrisa que dejó a la rubia sin saber qué decir.

―Yo también me despido, Quinnie…No quiero que te olvides de mí, después de todo―soltó con cierta burla Daniela, obsequiando a la aturdida rubia con una sonrisa radiante―. No te olvides, zorra, que algún día, volveremos…Quizás juntas, quizás separadas…O quizás solo vuelva una…No lo sé―se encogió de hombros―, pero si vuelvo yo, reza para que tu Dios te salve…―soltó una risotada que dejó a Fabray sin respiración―. Adiós, _cariño_. Y no te preocupes…De seguro, nos veremos en el infierno. Las chicas malas siempre vamos a parar allí.

La mujer desapareció de su vista. Quinn tuvo la necesidad de salir disparada a por ella, pero el móvil la detuvo. Lo cogió, abriendo el mensaje que acababa de recibir de Anastasia.

"Te necesitamos. Marta está en el hospital. Rachel viene para acá. Te quiero."

Quinn frunció el ceño, y cuando se asomó por la puerta, Daniela ya había desaparecido.

_There are dreams that cannot be_

― ¿Dónde estabas tú?

Anastasia no se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Leticia la observaba con necesidad de recibir una respuesta clara y concisa. Quería pensar que Anastasia estaba totalmente lejos, y a la vez, saber la razón. ¿Cómo es que su hermana estaba sola? Menos mal que una chica, paseando por allí, se percató de su figura. Fue una mera casualidad de que mirase hacia la zona. Sino, quizás, Marta aún seguiría allí tirada, sin fuerza alguna para poder localizarlas a ellas. A las personas que más la querían.

―Me fui a casa. Discutimos y…Dios―ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, sintiendo así la calidez de las lágrimas―. Si hubiese ido con ella…

―Si hubieses ido con ella, os hubiera pasado algo a las dos―afirmó la hermana menor de las García, conteniendo el sollozo―, y eso Marta no se lo hubiese perdonado. Entiendo tu prepotencia, pero no es culpa tuya.

―Lo siento así…

―Pues no deberías―miró hacia el mostrador de información―. ¿Cuándo saldrán? ¿Le habrá pasado algo grave?

―No me pongas más nerviosa de lo que estoy, Leticia.

La aludida se acercó a ella, abrazándola con suavidad. La castaña se quedó sorprendida. No se esperaba ese gesto por parte de la chica. Pero le correspondió de la misma manera. Sentía que caería en cualquier momento en un pozo sin fondo. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? Ni ellas dos sabían el qué, pero era algo que no tardarían en descubrir. Dejó escapar un suspiro, apartándose de la figura alta de la muchacha.

―No llores, Anastasia. A mi hermana no le gustaría verte así.

―Como si importase como esté yo…―dejó escapar, desolada.

―Claro que importa. Si es algo grave, no nos puede ver tambalearnos. Nosotras dos, y Rachel, somos sus pilares. Ella está bien gracias a nosotras, y va a seguir siendo así. No pienso consentir que nuestro estado de ánimo le pueda influir.

―Pero no la puedo perder, Leticia. Y con solamente pensarlo…No, no puedo.

― ¿Piensas de verdad que la vas a perder? ―Inquirió la otra, incrédula―. Sabes…Desde el principio, sospechaba algo.

― ¿De qué hablas?

―Marta siempre te miró de una manera especial. Siempre. Aunque creo que todo fue cambiando cuando fuimos creciendo. Recuerdo cuando yo tenía once años como Marta se estaba poniendo guapa un día. Y quedaba contigo. ¿Sabes qué extraño me pareció? ¡Si Marta nunca se había puesto tan guapa! Y cuando llegó a casa, parecía un poco decepcionada.

― ¿Por qué? ―Leticia se encogió de hombros.

―Creo que porque no te debiste dar cuenta de que estaba más guapa.

―Sí que me di cuenta―susurró, sonriendo un poco―. Era difícil no percatarse de ello. Se había echado la raya negra, y le destacaba mucho en los ojos.

―Siempre la he envidiado…Tiene unos ojos preciosos, y no les saca partido…

―Tampoco le hace falta mucho. Está igual de guapa.

Leticia sonrió un poco, enjuagándose las lágrimas. Sin lugar a dudas, podía ver en los ojos de la chica el mismo sentimiento que vio desde la adolescencia a su hermana. Aún la recordaba, allí, en frente del espejo, pintándose los labios con un tono más suave, quizás para disimular un poco que se estaba pintando. Era tan sumamente graciosa así…Ella tenía once años, ni siquiera era consciente de los sentimientos que pudiese albergar su hermana. Y en lo único que fue capaz de pensar en ese instante era en lo guapa que estaba. Y que le gustaría ver así a Marta más a menudo. Preocupándose por su apariencia. Poniéndose guapa para la persona a la que quisiese impresionar.

― ¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si…?

― ¿Si qué? ―Quiso saber la castaña, fijándose en que Leticia no sabía si proseguir o no― ¿Qué?

― ¿Te has parado a pensar en cómo hubiese sido todo si no hubieses…Salido corriendo la primera vez de tus sentimientos? Quizás seguiríais juntas.

―O separadas―logró decir―. Me arrepiento de todo aquello, pero ahora estoy aquí y eso es lo único que me importa. El pasado es mejor dejarlo atrás.

―A veces, conviene tener el pasado en el presente. Para no volver a cometer aquellos errores que te hicieron sufrir.

―Sé que no estás contenta con que estemos juntas y…

―Te equivocas―le interrumpió la chica―. Yo siempre me he alegrado por vosotras, porque sé que estáis hechas la una para la otra; sin embargo, eso no quita para que quiera proteger a mi hermana por encima de todo. Le hiciste mucho daño. Muchísimo…

―Lo sé.

―Y no quiero que se lo vuelvas a hacer. Sé que no puedo impedir que sufra del todo, pero sí en que no caiga en ese mismo círculo vicioso de siempre. Necesita respirar tranquila. Necesita estar bien.

Anastasia asintió ligeramente.

Rachel llegó a cabo de unos minutos, abrazando a la hermana de su mejor amiga con esmero. Anastasia se quedó apartada, esperando pacientemente a que el médico salga. Y cuando eso sucedió, el mundo se le cayó encima. Estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabía. Lo más importante es que estaba en un estado de nerviosismo y de ansiedad, algo que preocupaba en sobremanera a la castaña y a su hermana. Nunca había estado así; y cuando Rachel preguntó la razón, todo se rompió en mil pedazos.

La sangre le hervía a la chica por dentro. Anastasia no se podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso eso era verdad? No podía serlo. Era algo que ni ella misma se veía capaz de imaginar. Ella soñaba con que esa noche, ambas dormirían, se tranquilizarían, y al día siguiente se verían, hablarían, y lo arreglarían todo. Pero ese era un sueño que no podía ser.

Cogió sus pertenencias, sin detenerse ante la súplica de Leticia de que no se marchase. Pero no podía evitarlo.

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

Encontraría a ese cabrón que le había hecho eso a ella. Y le mataría. Claro que le mataría. Porque no podía evitarlo. Porque la quería. Porque ella era su sueño. Un sueño que había estado a punto de romperse en miles de pedazos.

_**Nota de la autora:** Veo que sigo viva, es algo bueno :P Ahora en serio, me alegra saber que han comprendido el por qué de todo ésto...Y bueno, voy a ir por partes:_

_-Emma se nos va... ¿Para siempre? No, por favor, no puedo desaprovechar lo que fue su pasado...Estoy pensando malevolamente xD El caso es que va a estar ausente por ahora (aunque se pondrá en contacto con las chicas, así que seguiremos sabiendo de ella. No va a desaparecer y aparecer de repente), y cuando vuelva...Quizás lo haga con más misterio que ahora... :P Así que...Como bien ha dicho Daniela...Se van a volver a encontrar. Y creo que la pregunta es... ¿Se encontrará con las dos o con una de ellas? Ya se verá todo ;)_

_-Ana y Teresa...Os voy a explicar. La escena de ahora es anterior a la de la violación. El vídeo de esta escena se titual "Pasión en Novedades"o algo así xDD Porque menuda pasión... xDDD El caso es que...Os voy a resumir. Después de casarse las dos, su amistad siguió, pero se fue deteriorando por los celos de Teresa hacia una nueva amiga de Ana, y ésta necesitaba apoyo porque su marido había caído en las drogas (eso no justifica nada porque, al fin y al cabo, él ya era un violento de narices). En la serie, no dan a entender nada de que Alfonso supiese nada sobre estas dos. Sin embargo, había veces, en la cuarta temporada, que parecía un poco molesto de que su hermana estuviese tanto con su amiga. No sé. Todo es muy subjetivo...Los guionistas de esta historia dieron muchas vueltas, y casi siempre no han sabido contentar a los fans de esta pareja ( y por esa razón, mi final no va a ser del todo como el de la serie, con pequeños matices que a la gente le hubiera gustado)._

_-Marta...Está viva xD Yo siempre busco las partes buenas de las cosas...He dado este giro inesperado porque...Al principio tenía planeado algo, pero casi no lo voy a hacer, por lo que esto es algo de la vida. Siempre me ha llamado la atención eso de que...En una historia, las cosas tienen que suceder por algo...Y yo, cómo no, muchas veces hago algo que no tiene razón para ello. Que es algo que sucede en la vida (pero la mayoría de las veces sí que tiene consecuencias...pero no voy a ser tan mala) Como ya he dicho, no voy a ser tan mala...Algún asesinato caerá, pero no ahora xDDDD. Es igual que también me hace gracia esa gente que, si junto a dos personas, se pregunta que es lo que habrá visto para enamorarse... xDDD No sé, es que esas cosas me hacen gracia. ¿Todo tiene un por qué?, no señoritas, no :P_

_Sin más demora, me paso a contestaros, que me estoy explayando mucho hoy, ¿no?_

_**Monica13**: Normal que estés en shock. Supongo que os esperabais que, como en toda bonita historia, Anastasia llegaría y la salvaría...Me pongo en lo peor, lo sé xD Anastasia va a salir en búsqueda, y volverá prepotente, pero siempre apoyando a su querida Marta... ¡¿Qué sino?! Al fin y al cabo, y eso es cierto, Anastasia tiene muchos defectos, pero siempre ha sido el gran apoyo de la morena. Son capítulos difíciles, porque me cuesta escribir de esto...Es igual que en la violencia. No es agradable... En fin, muchas gracias por tener paciencia y esperar. Un besuco :3_

_**lucyfaberry**: Lamento que te pareciese poco sensible, pero en verdad lo soy...Ese capítulo no lo escribí tal cual xD Me costó bastante, más por sentimentalismo que otra cosa, pero me gusta ver las partes...Optimistas. Seré sincera: en la realidad, dudo mucho que Marta hubiese sobrevivido. El hijo de puta se la hubiese cargado. Como no quiero una masacre, y porque adoro a Marta, no le iba a hacer eso...No soy tan mala. Rachel va a necesitar el apoyo de nuestra rubia favorita, y no va a haber problema alguno porque Emma sabe cuando tiene que interceder. Nuestra pelirroja es especial ;) Lo saben, porque la han tenido que llevar al hospital...Y sería muy raro entrar por casa con una Rachel preocupada y toda la ropa desgarrada...Lo dicho, que soy mala, pero... ¿tanto? Um...Puede xD Puede que tenga que ver...O quizás no...Es una buena pregunta ;) No va a pasar nada malo de este estilo, si es lo que os preocupa. La única escena hubiese sido la de Ana, y ya he matado dos pájaros de un tiro para no tener que volver a escribir nada de esto. Me gusta ser consecuente, y no hubiese sido capaz de nuevo. Y sí, ANa fue violada por el marido. Odié mucho a Alfonso por aquel entonces xD Y más a la gente que le echaba la culpa a ella. Jajaja a Frannie, como ya le dije a una persona, tiene su final marcado. Lo tienen todos los personajes. Echado bajo llave... Oh, me he llevado un susto, suerte que he leído hasta el final...Jajajaja entiendo que me quieras menos, pero sé también recompensar, ¿no :P (Bah, te comprendo, ,me suele pasar de lo mismo cuando dejo reviews...No es mala suerte, es la calidad de esta página xD) Un besazo ^^_


	32. ¿Cartas?

Rachel ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor solamente lograba que se sintiese todavía peor. Toda su vida estaba dando un giro inesperado. Ya no era una persona la que había sufrido, sino varias. Personas que formaron parte de su vida, y otras que seguían a su lado pese a todo. No sabía cómo sobrellevar el mero hecho de que su mejor amiga estuviese ingresada en el hospital tras haber sufrido una violación. Ni tampoco sabía cómo estaría Anastasia, ni dónde. Sabía que había salido disparada del lugar en cuanto lo supo, y sin embargo, seguía destrozada.

― ¿Quieres un café? ―Levantó la mirada, encontrándose con la mirada de Quinn.

La muchacha le tendió un recipiente de cartón, y la joven no pudo evitar tomarlo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Quinn Fabray, pese a las circunstancias, sonreía. Sonreía y le infundía unos ánimos que ella apreciaba, y mucho. Siempre había pensado en cómo ella había estado al lado de la rubia en los tiempos difíciles, y que ella también lo había estado, a su manera. Y ahora se encontraba allí, dedicándole una sonrisa. Haciéndole sentir que todo saldría bien. Que nada malo le ocurriría a Marta.

― ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Me ha avisado Anastasia… ¿Aún no ha venido? ―Rachel negó con la cabeza, dejando escapar un hondo suspiro― Todo va a salir bien, ¿vale?

―Marta sigue encerrada en esa habitación y los médicos no dicen nada más que está mal, aturdida, o cansada…Y estamos todos de los nervios.

― ¿Han llamado sus padres?

―Por supuesto. La madre estaba muy alterada, y su padre también…Alejandro siempre ha sido así, y Ana María es un drama en todo que sea relacionado con sus hijas.

Quinn rio entre dientes. Se imaginaba a la madre de Marta muy similar a Rachel, y eso le provocaba cierta ternura. También podía imaginarse al padre, y por una extraña razón, se le asimilaba similar a su hija. Y eso le hizo sonreír. Se preguntaba si en algún momento dejarían de vivir algo tan macabro como todo aquello. Algo que supusiese una gran oscuridad para todos. Para esa gente que estaba a su alrededor. Solo se vio capaz de deslizar su brazo pos los hombros de la morena, invitándole a que apoyase su rostro sobre su hombro. Y la joven no se hizo esperar. Necesitaba aspirar el dulce aroma que le rodeaba. Lo dulce que era ella. Lo mucho que le gustaba sentir a Quinn a su lado.

―Me alegro de que Marta cuente con gente tan maravillosa como ellos. Tuvo suerte de tenerlos a su lado.

―La tiene… Hay padres que no asimilan los sentimientos de sus hijos―musitó, molesta―. ¿No piensan acaso en su felicidad?

Quinn se quedó en silencio, sospesando que contestarle.

―Quizás…Ellos creen que así van a ser felices―susurró, acariciando con cuidado el hombro de la muchacha. La aludida levantó la vista, frunciendo el ceño.

―No lo entiendo―la rubia sonrió ante eso, apartando la vista por un momento.

―Hay distintas opiniones…Yo sé que lo que siento está bien, pero mis padres no lo piensan así…Y aunque suene un poco estúpido, a veces, piensan que eso no es lo bueno para sus hijos. De verdad piensan que lo que ellos creen es lo correcto, Rachel. Hay veces que no se comportan así por propio egoísmo…Sino porque ellos ven así las cosas. Igual que otros padres lo aceptan, y otros lo hacen a regañadientes…Pero son varias razones. No todo es blanco o negro. También existe el gris, y eso no quiere decir que esos padres sean malos. No son buenos. Son grises.

― ¿Y tus padres?

―No me aceptaron…Porque creen que lo que me gusta no está bien, y que a la larga, me va a pasar factura. Y pese a que no nos hablamos, en navidades, siempre recibo una postal de mi madre―Rachel sonrió.

― ¿De verdad?

―De verdad. Y a pesar de todo, siempre se despide con un "te quiero, Quinnie". Y yo le contesto, diciéndole que la quiero mucho. Porque aunque no me entienda y prefiera apartarse, sé que lo hace porque si está cerca de mí, no podría evitar intentar cambiar lo que soy. Lo sabe. Lo sé. Y por esa razón, prefiere apartarse. No ser un obstáculo; y me quiere. Igual que yo a ella, por mucho que me duela no poder contar con ella como quisiera.

―A lo mejor…Está esperando―dejó caer, acomodándose mejor sobre el cuerpo fino de la chica.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―Tal vez está esperando a que le des la oportunidad tú. De saber que le has perdonado todo. De intentar poder estar a tu lado y no ser un obstáculo. Sucederá cuando creas que de verdad te quiere, como bien dices, y cuando ella vea que de verdad confías en ella.

Quinn sonrió, dejando escapar un suspiro de entre sus labios. Hasta hace unas horas, estaba enfadada con Rachel. No le había contado lo de su hermana, y comprendía sus razones, pero eso no quitaba que le doliese menos. Era un tema delicado. Era que Frannie había sufrido mucho por culpa de un alguien al que acabaría encontrando, y le metería en la cárcel en cuanto descubrirse alguna prueba que le incriminase. Pero sabía que la morena no se lo contaría por su hermana, y una pequeña parte de ella misma comprendía que la diva había resultado un apoyo para la menor de las Fabray. De una manera, u otra.

―Marta se va a recuperar…

―Pero ella no se lo merecía―replicó, dejando al fin escapar un fuerte sollozo―. No es justo…

―La vida no es siempre justa, Rach―replicó la rubia, acariciando con más fuerza a la chica―, pero ella es fuerte, y conseguirá dejar todo esto atrás.

― ¿Crees que…?

―No lo sé…Vamos a buscar posibles delincuentes…Algunos que ya estén fichados. Es demasiado pronto para poder relacionarlo con nuestro caso. Quizás ni siquiera forme parte de él…Quizás, simplemente, Marta se encontró en el momento y lugar equivocado.

Anastasia se detuvo en frente del hospital, sin atreverse de nuevo a entrar en aquel lugar. Sabía que si lo hacía, acabaría echándose a llorar. Y no se veía capaz de mostrarse tan débil en frente de Marta. Y no se lo podía permitir. Si ella se derrumbaba, sabía que la morena no podía luchar con todo aquello. Era consciente de que la chica la necesitaba, por lo que prefirió quedarse en un banco de la zona, sentada, pensando en cómo enfrentarse a todo aquello.

Había estado caminando por la ciudad, dispuesta a encontrar al mal nacido que le había ocasionado todo aquel daño a su… ¿Amada? Era extraño incluso para ella, pero la quería, y estaba dispuesta a morir con tal de hacerle pagar por todo el daño que le había ocasionado a ella. Justamente, a ella. Pero… ¿Dónde encontrarlo?

Y allí estaba, mirando detenidamente como la gente entraba y salía. Y no pudo evitar estremecerse por completo al encontrarse con la mirada de Rachel, la que se dirigía hacia su figura con paso firme y acelerado. Apreciaba a esa morena, y más siendo consciente de todo el cariño que le profesaba a la mayor de las hermanas García. Y le agradecería eternamente que cuidase de su chica favorita en todo ese tiempo de ausencia.

―Te estaba buscando―susurró Rachel, sentándose a su lado―. Quinn dice que sigue estable, pero que sigue durmiendo. Parece que necesita descansar.

La aludida asintió, apartando su mirada del rostro de la diva. Esta se quedó en silencio, sentándose al lado de la castaña. Sabía cómo se sentía. Lo comprendía perfectamente. Ella también se sentía impotente, aunque no era tan efusiva ni quería hacer nada de lo que luego sabía que Marta no se sentiría satisfecha. Conocía suficientemente a la morena como para prever que, pasase lo que pasase, siempre tendría que actuar la justicia por delante. Y pese a lo frío y racional que pudiese sonar, era lo mejor. La morena siempre pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Suspiró, sintiendo como sus pupilas se inundaban por las lágrimas. Anastasia tampoco pudo contenerse al percibir que su compañera de banco estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Sollozó, limpiándose una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla, infraganti. ¿Por qué siempre les sucedía algo de eso? ¿Por qué siempre se sentía que era la culpable de todos los daños que Marta pudiese llegar a sufrir? No sabía bien cómo sentirse, pero estaba algo mejor al comprender que había alguien en sus mismas circunstancias.

Leticia también se sentía así, pero era mucho más fuerte que ella. Incluso que su hermana. La menor siempre había demostrado ser un pilar importante en la familia García, y también le había apoyado a ella. No podía evitar sentirse un poco mal al pensar que Leticia no la entendería por completo, pero ver a Rachel en ese estado, le hacía pensar que no era la única que tenía miedo, por muy poco riesgo que existiese.

―Todo va a salir bien―logró escucharle a la morena, que parecía intentar creerse sus propias palabras―. Marta es fuerte, y podrá con esto. Y nos tiene a nosotras.

― ¿De verdad te lo crees, Rachel? ―Inquirió con tono suave, clavando sus ojos marrones sobre los de la morena, que bajó la vista, clavándola en el suelo y mordiéndose el labio, titubeante, sin lograr decidirse sobre el asunto―. Parece que no.

―Quiero pensar que Marta va a salir de esta, que nos tiene a todos y que dentro de unos meses, nos olvidaremos de todo esto…

― ¿De verdad piensas que nos vamos a poder olvidar de esto? Estas cosas nunca se olvidan, Rachel. No siempre te violan y esas cosas de la vida, ¿sabes? ―Musitó molesta, suspirando al percatarse que se había excedido con la chica―. Perdona…No estoy bien.

―Yo tampoco lo estoy―admitió Rachel, sonriendo pasivamente―, y eso que Quinn me ha intentado animar un poco, pero…―una sonrisa apareció también en el rostro de la castaña― No me siento con ganas de nada.

―Te entiendo…Cuesta aceptar que alguien a quien queremos esté viviendo una situación similar…No sé, a mí, al menos, me cuesta pensar en que todo esto mejorará. En que Marta podrá estar bien…

―Con nuestra ayuda…Con tu ayuda…

― ¿Crees que, después de esto, tendrá ganas de seguir luchando por lo nuestro? ―Quiso saber, temblando.

Ese era su mayor temor. Su mayor miedo era pensar en que la morena no sería capaz de seguir luchando por esa relación. Que ya no fuese capaz de disfrutar de esos momentos tan íntimos. Que prefiriese estar sola a estar acompañada por ella. Eso era algo que le causaba pánico. Algo que le hacía pensar que perdería al amor de su vida. Todo por ese estúpido. Al que acabaría encontrando y le haría entender que nadie jugaba con Anastasia Gálvez.

―Anastasia, justamente esto hará que os acerquéis más…Ella te quiere, por Dios. Te quiere más que a nada en este mundo, así que claro que va a luchar por ti. Al principio le costará, porque la conozco, pero podrá sus sentimientos que la razón. Lo sabes mejor que yo, ¿no? ―Una débil sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de la muchacha―. Te quiere―repitió la morena.

―Yo también la quiero―confesó, sonrojándose―, aunque creo que eso no es una novedad―Rachel se permitió reír un poco por ello.

―Tienes razón…No es una novedad saber que os queréis la una a la otra. La novedad pienso que es el hecho de que lo admitas…Que sepas que suena bien. El saber que la quieres. Me siento más relajada.

―Te imagino con una escopeta buscándome por cualquier lugar de la tierra si le hago daño.

―Pues claro. Ella haría lo mismo con Quinn…Aunque preferiría que no fuese así, me encanta tu amiga…Y tampoco me apetece dejarle a Marta sin una chica tan encantadora y guapa como tú.

―Gracias por el piropo, aunque creo que se lo deberías dedicar más a tu… ¿Novia? ¿Qué sois?

― ¿Qué sois Marta y tú?

―Es…Una cosa rara―musitó, dejando escapar el aire en un suspiro profundo―No sabría qué decirte.

―Pues…Yo lo mismo con Quinn, aunque pretendo cambiar esto…Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Anastasia no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa mención.

Quinn se adentró en la cafetería del hospital, sentándose en la barra para poder relajarse. El médico le había asegurado que la chica estaba bien, pero no podía soportar ver a Rachel mal por la muchacha. Le importaba mucho la morena, y en el fondo, sabía que dependía el estado de su chica respecto al de la García. Incluso le dolía que la muchacha hubiese sufrido tanto. No se quería imaginar a nadie en esa situación, y encima, ella no se lo merecía. Para nada.

Suspiró, sintiendo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. No sabía se acabarían encontrando al chico, pero le haría pagar por el daño que le había causado a Rachel, y a su mejor amiga, claro. Además, pensaba en cómo se debía sentir Anastasia con respecto a aquello que estaba sucediéndole a la otra. Se mordió el labio, removiendo el líquido del café con la cuchara, pensando detenidamente en como sucedería todo a partir de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Quería haber salido con Rachel, pero cuando la morena le indicó que quería ir a buscar a Anastasia sola, le dio su espacio. Sabía que la chica necesitaba pensar sobre todo tranquilamente, relajarse, y no ansiarse. La conocía lo suficiente como para comprender que la pequeña diva acabaría atosigándose con todo ese asunto. Así que mejor era dejarla tranquila y estar ahí cuando lo necesitase. Era eso lo que iba a hacer. Quería demasiado a Berry como para permitirse el lujo de agobiarla y hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya se debía sentir. Mucho peor.

― ¿Quinn?

La muchacha se giró, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a Joe allí. Se removió, algo nerviosa, en su asiento. Debía admitir que no se esperaba a ese chico por allí. Seguía llevando las muletas y parecía tener en su mano una receta médica. Supuso que serían los calmantes para el dolor de la pierna. El muchacho sonrió amistosamente, indicándole que si se podía sentar a su lado. Ella asintió, fijándose en esa melena perfecta que el muchacho poseía. Sus ojos se posaron sobre los de la joven, analizándola atentamente.

―No esperaba verte aquí, Joe―susurró Fabray, removiéndose incómoda en su sitio, aunque rápidamente se acomodó ante la sonrisa de él, un tanto radiante. Así era Joe―. ¿La pierna? ―el aludido asintió.

―Me están recetando calmantes…Últimamente me duele más de lo normal… ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Te imaginaba investigando el caso de la chica esa…

―No…Aún no tenemos muchos datos, y encima, la muerte de Tina lo ha empeorado todo…

―Sí, ya me supongo―musitó el muchacho. Quinn frunció el ceño.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso?

―Me lo comentó Mike. Está destrozado. Y Artie otro tanto…No se esperaban ninguno de los dos eso de la muerte…Aún nos seguimos preguntando quien será el que ocasiona tantas muertes…

―Eso intentamos averiguar mi compañera y yo…Y estaba visitando a una amiga. Estamos esperando a los resultados―musitó con suavidad, clavando sus pupilas verdes en las de él.

El muchacho apartó la vista, pensativo. La rubia no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por ese gesto. Seguía siendo el mismo muchacho que se sentía intimidado por la mirada de una muchacha. Los ojos verdes de Fabray centellearon de pura diversión, y el muchacho, que volvió a mirarla con cierto reparo, no pudo evitar carraspear, acomodándose mejor el cabello. En verdad, aún sentía cierta vergüenza en frente de Quinn. Era esa chica que imponía a cualquiera por mucho que no lo pretendiese.

―En fin, ha sido un placer verte, Quinn… ¡Y antes de que se me olvide! ―rebuscó en su bolsillo― Artie me ha pedido que si te veía te lo diese. Es una invitación para una obra que estábamos haciendo unos cuantos del Glee…

―Algo me comentó Finn por encima―susurró, sonriendo un poco― ¿A Rachel ya se lo habéis dado?

―Finn se la va a dar, así que…En fin, me marcho ya, que Artie necesita ayuda.

― ¿Sigues siendo compañero de Artie?

―Así es…Encima necesita apoyo con lo de Tina. Llevaba una temporada ya nervioso, como para encima añadir esto.

―Pero… ¿Nervioso? ¿Le sucedía algo?

Joe se quedó en silencio, sopesando si seguir hablando sobre el asunto. Miró hacia los lados, frunciendo el ceño. Se sentó de nuevo, acercándose un poco a Quinn, dispuesto a confesarle un secreto. Un profundo secreto que ocultaba. La rubia se colocó en posición de alerta. Su rostro se transformó a un gesto severo, llamando la atención del moreno, que emitió un ligero gruñido y carraspeó antes de continuar hablando.

―Creo que estaba pasando por un mal momento amoroso…Se le veía muy animado al principio, pero…Estos últimos meses…

―No quiero resultar cotilla, Joe.

―No te preocupes…Tengo entendido que empezó una relación con ese alguien y…Por razones de la vida, ella le dejó a él. Nunca supo la razón, pero quedó deprimido.

―Supongo que se centró después en su carrera―dejó escapar Quinn, cavilando muchas teorías con respecto a su amigo.

―Supones bien…Artie siempre ha sido así―declaró el joven, acercándose más hacia la chica―, y ha estado un poco triste desde que ella lo dejó por otro…

― ¿Crees que fue por otro?

―Siempre es por eso…O al menos, la voz de la experiencia habla… ¿Dónde quedaría ese amor eterno de las películas, Quinn?

―No lo sé―contestó, riendo un poco―. Espero que esté mejor.

―Hasta hace poco ha estado mandando unas cartas…Supongo que habrá conocido a alguien.

El corazón de Quinn latió desbocado por un segundo. Su boca se quedó seca, relamiéndose sin querer los labios, como si acabara de cazar a su presa en plena carrera. Se acercó hacia él, pareciendo los dos personas que intercambiaban una valiosa información. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, coqueta, dejando al chico deslumbrado.

― ¿Has dicho…Cartas?

―Sí…

― ¿Las sigue mandando?

―Pues…Desde hace poco lo dejó de hacer, aunque aún no sé la razón, ¿por qué? ¿Tiene que ver algo con el asesinato?

"Bingo", pensó Fabray.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:** Pufff...Lamento tardar y dejar un capítulo tan corto, pero ando que no puedo...Problemas personales. En fin, el próximo espero que esté para el jueves o el viernes, aunque procuraré que sea más largo :3 Y os dejo, que ando con prisa xD_

_**Monica13:** Jajaja Emma volverá, que conste, y... Sí, más o menos esa es la historia de las otras dos. Un besazo y muchas gracias por leer, como siempre ;)_


	33. Recuerdos y pasiones

_Marta sonrió un poco nerviosa, apartándose el cabello con un suave movimiento de su mano. Sabía que estaba a punto de vivir uno de los momentos más emocionantes de su vida, pero eso no quitaba para que la chica se sintiese frágil. Ese mismo día, Anastasia llegaría y esperaba poder deslumbrarla con su puro romanticismo._

_Esa era la vida de una adolescente de unos dieciséis años. Ser una chica que luchaba de manera irracional por el amor de su vida. Sonrió un poco cuando, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con la mirada de su novia. Parecía un poco cansada, y ante todo, enfadada. Marta se puso en estado de alerta, haciéndose a un lado para dejar paso a la muchacha, que se adentró en el piso de su novia con una mirada furibunda._

_―Hola, cariño…A mí también me alegra mucho verte―musitó con ironía y una sonrisa en su rostro, sonsacando una sonrisa en la castaña, que dejó sus pertenencias al lado de la entrada del baño―. ¿Estás bien?_

_―Hola―saludó, acercándose para dejar un suave beso en sus labios. Marta creía que se iba a derretir―. Echaba de menos poder besarte…_

_―Solo han pasado unas horas―señaló la morena con jovialidad, deslizando sus brazos por el cuello de su chica―, aunque yo también te he echado mucho de menos._

_Anastasia dejó escapar un ronroneo, aspirando el aroma de la otra con sumo cuidado. Había sido un día difícil. Había tenido que esquivar la insistencia de Stephan de volver juntos, las tonterías que le había echado en cara David, asegurando que ella estaba jugando con Marta; y por último, los reproches de su hermano ante su madre, indicándola que podría ayudarle un poco en la situación que el chico estaba viviendo. Pero quiso olvidarse de ello, aspirando el aroma de la morena, la que no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa cuando posó sus labios en la línea de su barbilla, depositando otros tantos por cada tramo de su piel._

_― ¿Están tus padres en casa? ―Susurró en la zona del lóbulo de la pequeña, mordiéndola con sensualidad en cada lugar, sonsacando así un suave gemido que le turbó por completo― ¿Uhm? ―Insistió de nuevo, queriendo escuchar la negativa de la muchacha para poder actuar a su antojo._

_―No…―dejó escapar la morena, ahogando un nuevo gemido que pretendía escaparse de sus labios._

_Cuando sintió como los brazos de la otra la apresaban, estampando su cuerpo contra el suyo, creía que estaba a punto de arder el puro placer. Había preparado una cena fabulosa con mucho esfuerzo. Marta no había cocinado en su vida. Solamente una vez para el cumpleaños de su hermana, Leticia, y su madre y su abuela se lo habían dicho…Tenía un don para la cocina. Seguramente heredado de su tía abuela, Teresa, y su bisabuela, doña Carmen. Ambas eran majestuosas a la hora de preparar postres, y Marta había heredado ese toque de ambas. Ana pudo confirmarlo en su momento con mucho gusto._

_Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ninguna de las dos pensó en esa comida que era para celebrar sus cinco meses juntas, a escondidas, pero juntas. Y cuando la castaña insistió en que se sentasen en el sofá, la morena no opuso resistencia. Se separaron con una sonrisa en su rostro, y Marta se dejó abrazar por Anastasia, que rodeó su espalda con una sonrisa en su rostro, caminando sin separarse hacia el salón._

_―Eres una estúpida―soltó Marta con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando embobada a la otra―. Quiero que me sueltes, que nos vamos a caer…_

_―Bueno, pues no caemos…_

_―Claro…Como que seré yo la que impida que te duela el golpe―musitó divertida, girando su rostro y mirándola de reojo―. Suéltame, anda…_

_―Um…A mí me apetece caerme…Más si así puedo sentirte de nuevo a mi lado―soltó con gracia, apresando los labios de la otra en un arrebatado beso que necesitaba._

_Marta dejó escapar un suspiro en la boca de la otra, sintiendo como las lenguas se juntaban como otras veces. Comparaba los besos de David con los de su novia, y tenía que admitir que David manejaba mejor el beso, pero le gustaban mucho más los de su novia. Se le antojaban casi perfectos, embriagándola por completo su aroma, su sabor…Todo._

_Marta se dejaba enloquecer por el amor que Anastasia le proporcionaba. Estaba completamente enamorada de esa muchacha que le había hecho de todo en esa vida, e incluso hacerle entender que era el amor. ¿Qué sentir hacia esa persona que te había enseñado lo que era querer a alguien? Los ojos castaños se posaron en los suyos azules, haciéndola entender que todo aquello que sentía no era nada exclusivo, que ella también lo sentía. Y la morena no pudo evitar girarse, abrazándose al cuerpo de la castaña, que rio por lo bajo, apartándose para poder besar esos labios de nuevo. La quería tanto…_

_Apenas entendía nada de lo que estaba viviendo, pero encontrarse con la mirada feliz de ella era lo que más le satisfacía. No comprendía como podía estar enamorada de la morena, pero era verdad. Y eso le hacía sentirse la chica más afortunada, y más sabiendo que ella le correspondía. Estaba mal, pero eso casi prefería irse un poco al infierno con tal de poder estar un poco con ella. Hacerla sentir especial era lo fundamental para ella._

_Sus labios se seguían explorando, reconociendo cada tramo de su piel. Ambas se conocían cada tramo de ellas que casi podían hacerlo sin mirar a ningún lado, con los ojos cerrados. Era algo que incrementaba el deseo en la García, que buscaba un poco más de ese calor que la otra le proporcionaba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, y al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la mirada sorpresiva de su abuela, Ana, junto a Teresa._

_Las dos ancianas mujeres intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa y confusión, aunque la García no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, al contrario de lo que hizo su cuñada. Marta se separó de Anastasia, que se giró para encararse a la mirada de la abuela de su novia._

_― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ―Algo en el tono de voz de Ana le hizo darse cuenta a Marta que no todo podía salir bien._

* * *

Marta abrió los ojos con cierta rapidez, sintiendo aún la mirada de su abuela sobre su cuerpo. Sin embargo, todo había sido un sueño. O una pesadilla. No lo sabía. De lo único que era consciente era que era un recuerdo. Un sabroso recuerdo que le hacía sentirse un poco mejor.

Sin embargo, las realidades se apoderaban de nosotros en solo segundos, en milésimas de segundos. Los recuerdos pueden siempre con nuestra mente, con nuestro corazón, y la morena se dejó caer sobre la cama del hospital. Consternada, miró a su alrededor, buscando un poco de familiaridad. Quería encontrarse con los ojos negros de Ana, que en ese mismo instante la observaron con algo de decepción, con algo de incredulidad, con cierto temor. Aún no comprendí la razón de ello, pero era verdad. Si hubiese estado presente en toda la situación de su nieta, seguramente que la Rivas se hubiese sentido mínimamente decepcionada con respecto a ella.

Se estremeció por completo, y poco a poco, fue centrando la mente en todo aquello de su alrededor. Sí. Estaba en un hospital. Imágenes dispersas se apoderaron de su mente con una facilidad que ni ella misma comprendía. Aún percibía la risotada de una voz varonil. El miedo se apoderó de todo su cuerpo, temblando mientras ladeaba el rostro, intentando desviar esos pensamientos de su mente. Los ojos azules del hombre, que la seguían consumiendo por completo. Ahogó un gemido de dolor, buscando con desesperación la calidez de su abuela; pero ella no estaba allí. Ya no estaba junto a ella, y sentir como todo aquello se destrozaba en simples segundos la desbastaba. Todo se desmoronaba. Todo.

Se detuvo, viendo la figura de Ana en frente de ella. No era su abuela en sí, pero la reconoció. Era la juventud de su abuela la que se apareció en frente de ella, que se acomodaba mejor con una suave sonrisa perfilando su rostro. Cuando Teresa le enseñó una foto de ellas cuando eran jóvenes, no pudo evitar, con trece años, soltar una carcajada. Teresa fue una chica atractiva, aunque más lo era Ana. La sensualidad corría por sus venas, y la ternura era patente en el rostro de la García.

¿Dónde quedarían todos aquellos recuerdos? Esas sensaciones que te recordaban como, en cierto modo, el pasado era mejor. Podía aún escuchar la suave risa de la Rivas cuando Teresa bromeó sobre lo guapas que fueron, y que hubiesen ganado el premio de los de ahora, esos que entregaban a modelos. Y Marta, pese a las diferencias que demostraba con su abuela, se enamoró de su risa. De esa manera de reírse; y se encontró con la intensa mirada de la García, que no podía evitar mirar embelesada a su acompañante. En esos momentos, no fue capaz de comprender esa complicidad que ambas demostraban; ahora, sin embargo, era perfectamente entendible para el punto de vista suyo. Casi podía volver a verlo en ese momento.

También cómo fue su primera vez con una persona, aunque no con una persona cualquiera…Sino con ella. Con su Anastasia. Sonrió por un instante cuando la otra la estrechó hacia su cuerpo, susurrándole que era su vida. ¿Lo fue? Algo le hacía pensar que sí. También como las dos eran inexpertas, inocentes, delicadas, adolescentes que creían en ese amor incondicional, puro, casto, efímero. ¿Dónde quedó toda esa felicidad que le embargó cuando la mirada de la castaña se cruzó con la suya? ¿Dónde quedaron todas esas sensaciones?

También ese instante cuando conoció a Rachel. Ese beso que compartió con ella, y que, pese a ello, solo era capaz de pensar en Anastasia. Solamente en ella. Y como esa atracción que sintió por la pequeña diva se fue transformando en una profunda amistad, cargada de sueños e ilusiones, de sinceridad y confianza, de miedos y temores, de recuerdos y un presente que ambas trabajaban en cada momento, de oportunidades y fracasos. Y ante todo, de un solo sentimiento…Que nunca se rendirían ante nada, y menos, nadie.

También recordó, como si todas las imágenes pasasen en frente de ella, el dolor de su abuela cuando comprendió que todo había acabado. Ana había muerto. Para siempre. También se recordaba a ella misma en frente de la tumba, dejando allí un tulipán. Los favoritos de Ana Rivas. Y como le pidió perdón, y a la vez, le preguntó por qué se tomó así su relación con Anastasia. Porque no le gustó descubrir que su nieta amaba a una mujer, o cómo podían gustarle las mujeres; y ahora, al descubrir que estaba enamorada de su cuñada, había algo en su interior que le indicaba la respuesta, y su mente la descartaba. Pero era algo tan sentimental, tan arraigado al hombre, que sabía, en el fondo, el todo. El por qué era así su abuela.

Se estremeció por completo cuando la puerta se abrió, encontrándose con la mirada de su hermana pequeña, la que entreabrió la boca con las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro.

― ¡Marta! ―Exclamó la muchacha, abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo de su hermana, que se quejó un poco, sintiendo una incomodidad por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando comprendió la razón del dolor de todo su cuerpo, no fue capaz de reaccionar. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le había hecho daño a alguien en la otra vida? ¿Fue una mala persona? ¿Sería algo en contra de la libertad? No lo sabía, pero le parecía todo muy cruel. Sobre todo sentir como su hermana estaba casi rota por ella. Y era ella misma la que sentía rota por dentro. Como si de una muñeca rota se tratase, una sin cuerda. Todo acababa de destrozarse por completo. Lo que no sabía era donde estaría Anastasia, aunque no tardó en descubrirlo.

La castaña se adentró después que Leticia, quedándose a un lado mientras observaba la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro. La aludida no fue capaz de avergonzarse por encontrarse en ese estado tan lamentable, aunque la mirada de la chica le proporcionaba el aliento suficiente como para seguir luchando, e intentar calmarse un poco, aunque no se viese capaz de ello. Anastasia le hacía darse cuenta que todo merecía la pena por ella, y que si tenía que demostrar una actitud despreocupada, lo haría. Solamente por no ver a su hermana destrozada. Bastantes disgustos tenían ya.

―Leti…Me estás ahogando―se quejó la morena, sintiendo como su hermana la abrazaba con más fuerza todavía. Temblaba, y sintió algo de vértigo por esa cercanía. Pensó en un momento en los fuertes brazos de ese hombre y no pudo evitar quejarse del dolor.

―Estás bien…―susurró, más calmada―Ese hijo de puta tendrá su merecido. Te lo prometo.

―Ahora solo quiero descansar un poco―lanzó una mirada de soslayo a la castaña, que se irguió un poco, estirando su espalda sobre la pared.

―Os dejaré a solas…―musitó, percatándose de lo que quería en realidad su hermana―. ¿Estás bien?

No supo qué contestar. Si contestaba con que estaba bien, todo el mundo sabría que mentiría, pero no quería que se preocupasen por ella más de lo adecuado, aunque era completamente consciente que la ocasión lo requería. Ella no era así. No le gustaba llamar la atención de los demás, más que nada porque le agobiaba, y que todo el mundo estuviese pendiente de ella solo dificultaba la situación.

Leticia salió de la habitación con paso rápido, dejando sumergidas en el silencio a las dos chicas. Anastasia no supo ni qué decir, ni qué expresar sobre ese momento que ambas estaban viviendo. Recordaba ese día en el que le fue a visitar, aunque había una ligera diferencia. Era la segunda persona que había visto Marta después de despertarse. La anterior, fue quizás la número veinte. Y algo se removió en el interior de la morena al percatarse de que ella estaba allí, a su lado. Que no estaba sola. Que no le había dejado en ningún solo momento.

Anastasia no se pudo contener. Se acercó con lentitud, sentándose a la orilla de la cama. Dudó de si acercar su mano, y cuando lo hizo, la otra se sobrecogió. No lo comprendía, pero el miedo se apoderaba de ella por completo. El contacto de la calidez de alguien ajeno a ella misma. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, y más al encontrarse con la mirada dolida de la otra. No sabía si era por sentir el rechazo o por verla en ese estado. Tampoco quiso arriesgarse. Tomó su mano con desesperación, tirando de la figura un poco para que se colocase a su lado.

―Estás aquí…―Dejó escapar con una suave sonrisa, dejando así trastocada a la otra. No se esperaba que lo que más le importase fuese que ella estuviese allí.

―Siempre―solamente se vio capaz de contestar eso, sonriendo ligeramente―. ¿Estás bien? Estás temblando.

―Tengo miedo―confesó, sincera, clavando sus ojos azules sobre los castaños de la otra, que sonrió apenada.

―Todo irá a mejor…Te lo prometo.

―Mi abuela no hubiese reaccionado así…

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―La otra se encogió.

―Lo sé…Lo sé. Ella era fuerte…No era como yo. Nunca lo fue.

* * *

_Ana ocultó todo su cuerpo con la bata azul de seda que en su momento él le regaló por su aniversario. Pensó por un momento en lo que había sido toda su vida._

_Rememoraba la gracia de su padre cuando era una niña pequeña. Recordaba bien lo que le dolió despedirse de ellos cuando la mandaron a una escuela para señoritas en Estados Unidos. También recordaba por completo como fue volver y empezar a trabajar como una persona más. Y como conoció a Teresa…Quizás, si eso no hubiese sucedido, no se encontraría en esa situación, aunque tampoco se lamentaba. Teresa era lo mejor que le había sucedido, pero…Alfonso…_

_―Ana…Lo siento…―susurró él, apareciendo por las espaldas de ella. La mujer se giró, aunque no mostraba miedo. La entereza que mostraba era digna de admiración._

_―Vete, Alfonso, por favor―mantuvo la calma._

_―Ana…Si lo hablásemos…Eres mi mujer, y podemos ser felices juntos…_

_― ¿De verdad piensas que podríamos ser felices juntos, Alfonso? ¿De verdad? ¿Tú sabes lo que me has hecho? ¡Nadie se merece lo que tú me acabas de hacer, Alfonso! ¡Tengo mi dignidad, y me merezco un respeto que tú no me has guardado!_

_―Yo…Yo no quería…_

_― ¿YY por qué lo has hecho? ―El silencio se instauró entre ambos― ¿Por qué, Alfonso? ¿No te atreves a contestarme?_

_―Si tú no hubieses pedido la nulidad de nuestro matrimonio…Si hubiese venido conmigo desde el principio a ese viaje a Cuba, tú…Yo…Yo no hubiese recurrido a la fuerza por algo que me pertenece como marido tuyo que soy._

_― ¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Márchate! ¡Largo! ¡Vete, Alfonso!_

_―Ana…Yo te quiero…―Se intentó acercar a ella, pero la mujer se apartó con brusquedad._

_― ¿Sabes lo que has hecho? ¡Me has roto! ¡Me has debilitado como mujer! ¡Mírame! ―El hombre se negó― ¡Mira lo que has hecho, Alfonso!_

_―Ana…―Intentó de nuevo tocarla, pero ella no se dejó._

_― ¡No me toques! ¡Me das asco! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Asco! No quiero volver a verte, Alfonso…Nuestro matrimonio está acabado. La nulidad se va a llevar a cabo, y créeme si te digo que la voy a conseguir. Soy capaz, y lo sabes._

_―Ana…_

_―Ahora, márchate―el hombre se negó, acercándose de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez, ella le tomó de la camisa con fuerza desmesurada, dejándole confundido― ¡Que te marches, Alfonso! ―dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración―. Si pudiese…Si pudiese, sería yo misma la que te matase con mis propias manos… ¡Te odio, Alfonso García! Márchate. Hazlo por lo único que nos queda…Si de verdad me quieres tanto como tú dices―sonrió con cinismo al decirlo―, te vas a ir y no vas a volver…Porque me das asco._

_El hombre se tambaleó cuando ella lo empujó. Estaba destrozada, y aunque no estaba de acuerdo, decidió que era lo mejor. El hombre se sujetó a la puerta, controlando su mente. Acababa de violar a su mujer, y su interior se retorcía por la culpabilidad y el dolor. Miró al frente, encontrándose con su propio yo en frente de la imagen. No pudo evitar moverse sin detenerse a pensar en algo en concreto…Y la pregunta era en qué diantres se había convertido._

* * *

Quinn tiró del brazo de Rachel, adentrándose las dos en una habitación vacía del hospital. Rachel miró hacia los lados, sorprendida, mientras que Quinn Fabray cerraba la puerta, asegurándose de que nadie podría llegar a interrumpirlas. Sonrió coqueta, dejando entrever a una consternada diva del teatro que no la iba a dejar escapar con suma facilidad. Y en el fondo, Berry agradecía que la rubia le permitiese escapar de esa dura realidad.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Inquirió con suavidad, rodeando las caderas de la morena con sus brazos.

No fue capaz de responder, aunque fue por el mero hecho de que la chica había atrapado sus labios en un arrebatado beso que la dejó sin respiración. Se tambalearon unidas en un extraño beso, dejándose llevar por un momento por la lujuria y el deseo. Sintió como la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo, acariciando la espalda de la rubia por encima de la fina tela de su camisa. La aludida gruñó, volviendo a ocuparse de esos labios que la enloquecían.

Le encantaba poder sentir a Rachel de esa manera, y más, acariciar su espalda, su piel, por debajo de esa fina prenda que la muchacha llevaba en esos momentos. La morena pensó por un momento en su mejor amiga, aunque no podía evitar gemir ante esos besos suaves que la otra depositaba por barbilla, haciéndola enloquecer del puro placer que era sentir los labios de Quinn por su piel. Sabía que no era el lugar idóneo, pero necesitaba esa cercanía que la rubia le proporcionaba con su cariño. Un poco de claridad entre tanta oscuridad.

―Quinn…―susurró, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro que fue acallado por un intenso beso de la otra. Rachel rodeó el cuello de su compañera con sus brazos, sintiendo como la calidez de su centro se incrementaba con cada caricia que la rubia le regalaba―. Para, por favor…

― ¿De verdad quieres que pare? ―Inquirió divertida la chica, apoyando a Rachel sobre la pared, obligándola a abrir sus piernas y colocando la suya en medio, sonsacando otro suspiro de la morena―. ¿De verdad quieres que me detenga?

―No…―respondió sin pensar, aunque era cierto. No quería que Quinn se detuviese por ninguna razón del mundo.

La rubia sonrió satisfecha, moviendo ligeramente su pierna, rozando así con la entrepierna de la morena, que emitió un gemido del puro placer que la muchacha le estaba proporcionando. No fue capaz de pensar, solo de sentir como Quinn se inclinaba para poder besar con dedicación su cuello, levantando una profunda pasión en Berry, que obligó a que la rubia levantase su rostro para unirse en un beso que iba más allá de la lujuria y el frenesí.

Necesitaba sentirla de una manera más íntima, pera era consciente de que no era un buen momento, y que además, no sabía qué hacer siquiera. Quinn sabría perfectamente sobre las artes amatorias en la cama con respecto a una mujer, pero ella, en sí, no sabía nada de nada.

Lo que no se imaginaba era que, con rapidez, Quinn introduciría por debajo de la prenda sus frías manos, sonsacando otro gruñido que le sonaba a Fabray como música celestial en sus oídos. Cuando dejó escapar un suspiro de nuevo, se atrevió a acariciar sus pechos cubiertos por…

―No llevo sujetador―afirmó la morena, con las palabras entrecortadas del delirio que la otra le estaba provocando―, salí con tanta prisa que…―emitió otro gemido, sonsacando una sonrisa divertida en la rubia.

―Ya lo veo…Ya…―susurró, aprovechando para poder morder con cierto toque pícaro los labios de la chica― Me encantas…

Rachel asintió embobada, sintiendo aún el contacto de la pierna de la rubia entre sus piernas. Esta vez, decidió que ella también podía colaborar. Una de sus manos se deslizó hacia abajo, acariciando el trasero de la inspectora con suma sensualidad, sonriendo como ella sabía. Quinn se quedó consternada y sorprendida, sin esperarse que Rachel fuese a hacer tal movimiento. Pero eso era lo que le gustaba de Berry. Que era, en ciertos puntos, impredecible.

La morena deslizó su lengua entonces por el nacimiento de su cuello, buscando una manera de ocasionar en el cuerpo de la rubia lo mismo que ella había sentido. Y sentirla temblando entre sus brazos fue algo que le excitó por completo, sintiéndose un poco más mojada de lo normal.

La razón, sin embargo, se impuso en ella. Tenían que detenerse. No podían proseguir con todo aquello. Le encantaba sentir así a Quinn, pero quería que su primera vez fuese de manera especial…Bueno, mejor dicho, de una manera bonita. No es el hospital donde estaba ingresada su mejor amiga.

Quinn sonrió un poco, relajando sus movimientos mientras depositaba un profundo beso que despertó todos los sentimientos de la diva, que se dejó abrazar por el cuerpo de la rubia. El abrazo se convirtió en su ancla de salvación, un cometido que la rubia pretendía interpretar. Sería el ángel de Rachel. Sería la que le ayudaría con todo aquel dolor. Al día siguiente tendrían lo de la obra de Artie, y aunque se moría por estar con la morena, necesitaban tiempo, asimilar su relación y, ante todo, no presionarla.

―Te quiero…―susurró Fabray con una sonrisa, besando la frente de la pequeña con sumo cuidado―. Te quiero―repitió, sonsacando un gesto encantador de la morena, que se sonrojó―; y mucho.

―Gracias por estar aquí, Quinn…Aunque casi me haces que me dé un infarto―bromeó un poco, besando los labios de la chica.

―No sabía que tenía tal efecto en usted, Berry―musitó con picardía, sacando sus manos de debajo de la tela de la camisa.

―Por supuesto, señorita Fabray…―hizo una pausa, besando castamente los labios de la mujer―Yo también te quiero.

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, bueno...Al fin...Puff...Capítulo en el que me he permitido dejarles algo de Faberry (¿Algo? Creo que no las he liado en medio por respeto a Marta xD) En fin, el misterio seguirá en el próximo capítulo...Muahahaha :P


	34. Morena tonta

_Ana cerró los párpados, intentando calmarse por completo. Los ojos negros de Teresa se posaban sobre su cuerpo, invitándole a que intentase arreglar los asuntos pendientes con el que todavía era su marido, y encima, era el hermano de la morena. El hombre caminaba de un lado al otro de la estancia mientras que ella apartaba la vista, no queriendo fijarse mucho en el moreno. Pese a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, no era capaz de echarle de casa porque estaba en frente su cuñada, y estar enamorada de ella no era algo positivo. Y menos si la mujer preparaba encerronas como esta._

―_Bueno…Estamos aquí los tres para intentar mediar un poco entre ambas posturas…Para que habléis―finalizó Teresa, intentando conseguir que la pareja hablase._

_Todo había sucedido muy rápido. Al día siguiente, la Rivas intentó ir a trabajar para intentar evitar pensar en el dolor que le había impuesto el hombre al tratarla de esa manera, y cuando una de las dependientas intentó llevarla a casa, se encontró en la plaza con su cuñada y su marido, que se encargaron de acogerla un poco. Y después de obligarla e insistirla a que hablase, la castaña confesó la violación de su marido hacia su persona, y por supuesto, que no se sentía con fuerzas para luchar por un matrimonio que venía haciendo aguas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tenía claro que le llegó a querer, pero ni siquiera el amor puro podía con algo tan profundo y doloroso como lo era vivir con un marido drogadicto que te había llegado a maltratar, y que encima, la ley estaba de su parte._

_Eso era lo que odiaba Ana de la España en la que vivía. ¿Dónde quedó la segunda República? ¿Dónde quedó el breve periodo de libertad donde la mujer podía luchar por sus derechos? ¿Dónde? Vivía en un país sumergido en el pasado, con costumbres antiguas que, supuestamente, eran las encomendadas por Dios; sin embargo, ella no se imaginaba que aquella figura tan divina permitiese de verdad que ella, como tantas otras mujeres, quedase desamparada. Ana Rivas confiaba en la igualdad del hombre con la mujer, e incluso pensaba que muchas mujeres eran más talentosas en muchos sentidos que aquellos que se consideraban a la imagen y semejanza de Dios. Aquellos que solo cometían atrocidades. Aquellos que utilizaban la guerra como arma de defensa. Sin lugar a dudas, no creía que aquel ser misericordioso impusiese tanto dolor._

_Igual que le importaba bien poco lo que opinasen los demás ante su amor por Teresa. Ya sabía lo que era la mentira, como para no ser consciente que la gente murmuraba y criticaba sin tener prueba alguna. Ella quería a su amiga… ¿Y qué? ¿Qué era eso de malo? ¿Acaso no era peor lo que le había causado el moreno? Pero eso no se castigaba, y las personas como ella se tenían que ocultar en maridos modelo que se encargaban de despejar las posibles dudas que la sociedad tuviese sobre una mujer soltera, al igual que llegaba a ocurrir con hombres._

_Sí._

_Ana Rivas confiaba en la libertad. Confiaba en el amor libre, grandioso, delicioso. Y confiaba en que, en un futuro, nadie como ella o como Teresa tuviesen que huir para amar a alguien. Dando igual el color, el sexo, la raza, las creencias religiosas…Todo. Ana apartó la vista, dejando escapar un halo de humo bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo, el que no soportaba la impasividad de su mujer, la que aparentaba no conocerle siquiera._

―_Yo no tengo nada que hablar con él―respondió al final la castaña, dejando ver que no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer en nada de ese asunto. Ella no quería saber nada de él._

―_No sé qué hago aquí, si está visto que no quiere hablar―señaló Alfonso, molesto, mirando a su hermana como si estuviese loca._

―_No pienso hablar con un animal. Eso es todo._

― _¿Un animal? ―Inquirió el aludido, clavando sus ojos negros en los de la castaña._

―_Eso he dicho; un animal._

_El hombre se mordió el labio, conteniendo una secuencia de insultos que hubiese empeorado la situación. La morena intercaló su mirada entre ambas figuras, angustiada._

_Cuando comprendió lo que su hermano estaba haciendo, decidió dejar a un lado el odio irracional hacia Ana y volver a ser su amiga de verdad. Volver a estar a su lado en el momento en el que su mejor amiga la necesitaba como nunca. Volver a ser Ana y Teresa. Volver a ser las cuñadas. Volver a estar a su lado y permitirse quererla, aunque ni siquiera la castaña fuese consciente de ese hecho. La apoyaba, y entendía; pero su lado irracional actuaba de nuevo, y no quería perder a su hermano. Era Alfonso. Su pequeño Alfonso. El hermano que le apoyó al saber que estaba embarazada. El hermano que le ayudó a estar con Héctor. Y algo en su interior le indicaba que su hermano estaba vivo; el Alfonso que ella conocía estaba en algún lugar, escondido entre las tinieblas del dolor y del miedo._

―_Es imposible hablar con ella, Teresa―exclamó él, furibundo, mirando con atención los gestos de su todavía esposa._

―_Y contigo más, cariño―musitó ella con desgana―. Estás perdiendo el tiempo, Teresa. Este energúmeno no sabe lo que es mantener una conversación civilizada._

― _¡¿Energúmeno?! ¡¿Y tú qué?! ¡No dejas de llamarme animal ni nada! ¡Ya te he pedido perdón por lo que hice!_

― _¿Crees que un simple perdón basta?_

_Alfonso negó con la cabeza, enfadado, recogiendo sus cosas. Teresa lanzó una mirada de reprobación a su amiga, pidiéndole además que esperase, a lo que Ana apartó la vista con molestia. No quería que nadie se metiese en su vida, y menos Teresa. La mujer salió corriendo detrás de su hermano._

_Y así, es como la fatalidad volvió a atacar a la familia, tropezando la mujer por las escaleras y cayendo, siendo ayudada por unos vecinos y por Ana, mientras que Alfonso, sin percatarse de nada, salía del edificio dejando a su mujer desconsolada y a su hermana al borde de la muerte._

Marta entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo como Anastasia acariciaba con suma delicadeza su rostro. La castaña no quería apresurarse ni pretendía dejar a la morena exhausta; comprendía perfectamente que la muchacha necesitaba tranquilizarse por completo, volver a tomar la confianza con la gente a la que quería y apreciaba. Sus ojos castaños se posaron sobre los azules, sonriendo un poco cuando Marta hizo lo mismo, tomando su mano para besarla suavemente, presionando sus labios sobre la palma, aspirando el aroma embriagador de la chica.

Esta no pudo evitar soltar un suave gemido, estremeciéndose al contacto que le proporcionaba la morena. Se preguntaba si ella también deseaba sentirla de una manera más íntima y especial, como ella misma deseaba. Sonrió al pensarlo, aunque rápidamente desvió sus pensamientos de aquel tema para centrarlos en el cuidado de la mujer, que parecía sumergida en los recuerdos. Se quedó ensimismada, observándola. Le encantaba encontrarse con ese gesto risueño de la muchacha, sumergida quizás en sensaciones que le encantaría saber, reconocer como suyos. Se acercó un poco más, colocando con cuidado el cabello rebelde. La aludida se estremeció, temblando su labio inferior como muestra de temor.

―Sabes que no te voy a hacer nada―logró pronunciar la castaña, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Claro que lo sabía. Marta era consciente de la dulzura de la castaña y su cariño. Ese cariño que le profesaba a ella, y aunque lo que pretendía era volver a estar a su lado, tenía un miedo irracional a que la tocasen en general. Se permitía soportar aquellos gestos tan cotidianos y sencillos, aunque se seguía asustando con los gestos impetuosos de su hermana cada vez que la veía. Leticia era demasiado intensa para su pesar, aunque le agradaba comprobar que su hermana seguía siendo la misma loca de siempre, escuchando por supuesto como Brody le indicaba que era una pesada.

―Lo sé; es solo que no puedo evitarlo―se justificó la muchacha, sonriendo con una suavidad que era propia de ella. Anastasia parecía tranquila por ello. No le gustaba ver a su chica así―. ¿Estás bien? Sé que no te gusta esta situación, pero…

―Claro que no me gusta, Marta. Por supuesto que no―afirmó con seriedad, dejando patente su enojo. Era algo que no le perdonaría a ese hombre―, pero no te voy a echar la culpa a ti de algo que no la tienes…

―Si…Si no hubiese sido tan orgullosa―la otra ladeó la cabeza.

―Si yo hubiese sido un poco más humilde…―replicó con gracia, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración― Pero ya no queda lugar para lamentaciones.

―Me alegra saber que lo ves así―susurró, tranquila, cerrando de nuevo los párpados.

―Me voy y así descansas tranquila.

―No―dijo con firmeza, volviendo a abrir los párpados―. No te vayas; quédate aquí, conmigo.

― ¿Estás segura?

La aludida asintió, tendiéndole la mano para que se tumbase junto a ella, haciéndole un hueco en la cama. Anastasia rio entre dientes, colocándose a su lado, pero sin llegar a rozar su cuerpo. No quería causarle daño alguno a la morena. Era lo que más quería en este mundo, y pensar que en cualquier momento acabaría sufriendo no era algo que le agradase. Se preguntaba qué era lo que sucedería más adelante. Quedaba un asesinato que le dejaba desconcertada; y para colmo, también se cuestionaba sobre que le habría pasado a Emma. Es cierto que no se llevaba bien con la pelirroja, pero que se marchase así, de repente…Pues a ella tampoco le terminó de agradar ese hecho.

― ¿Te acuerdas de cuando veíamos la televisión en el sofá de la sala en mi casa? ―Inquirió Marta, clavando sus pupilas sobre las de la otra― Me encantaba cuando posabas tus piernas sobre mi regazo y te tumbabas por completo. Estabas tan mona…

―Claro que lo recuerdo. Era mi parte favorita del día. Incluso acabé teniendo envidia de tu gato, que siempre pretendía apoderarse de mi lugar…Maldito animal.

― ¡Oye! Guantes era un encanto―defendió con una pequeña risa, permitiéndose deslizar su dedo índice por la nariz de la castaña―, como tú, claro.

―Siempre tan aduladora…

―Teniéndote a ti, es difícil no decirte algún piropo que otro―bromeó, dedicándole una sonrisa. Una de esas sonrisas que tanto enamoraba a la chica.

―Te quiero.

Eran esos momentos los que conseguían que Marta se quedase con el corazón en vilo. Siempre había sentido fascinación por esos ojos castaños. Esos ojos que le enamoraban por completo. Se acercó un centímetro, quedando a pocos de la otra. Le gustaría mostrarse natural delante de ella. Ser la chica que le había conquistado, que había hecho que Anastasia quisiese a una mujer. Sonrió un poco, dejando escapar un suspiro de entre sus labios, chocando su aliento con el rostro de la castaña, que no pudo ocultar su absoluta satisfacción mientras que la otra le rodeaba con sus brazos poco a poco, atrayéndola con suavidad hacia su cuerpo.

La morena se estremeció por completo, sintiendo la ansiedad apoderarse de ella. Y si bien comenzó a llorar, se abalanzó con brusquedad sobre el cuerpo de la castaña, que la envolvió con sus brazos en un abrazo reconfortante. No le gustaba nada que ella llorase, pero si así se desahogaba, sería su paño de lágrimas. Le encantaba sentir el aroma de su piel, y la suavidad de esta, por lo que no pudo evitarlo y la rodeó con más fuerza, invitándola a que refugiase su rostro en su cuello.

La morena no se hizo esperar, posando sus labios suavemente sobre este. La otra se estremeció por completo, sin esperarse ese gesto. Marta cerró los párpados, aspirando su fragancia y dejándose envolver por la sensación de que todo estaría bien. Solo quería sentir que nada malo le llegaría a suceder. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se alejó y se apoderó de sus labios, dejando a la castaña sin palabras.

―Yo también te quiero―respondió sobre los labios de ella, dejando escapar una suave sonrisa que, sin evitarlo, enloqueció a Anastasia.

― ¿Estás segura de que podemos ayudarte?

Quinn Fabray dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, observando a su cosa rara y a su hermana mirándola con gran interés. Había decidido llevar a la menor de las Fabray para asegurarse de que nada malo sucedería, pero la menor no estaba por la labor debido al disgusto de que Emma se hubiese marchado despidiéndose de ella con una nota. Y si bien Rachel le había indicado que al menos se había acordado de ella, Frannie no parecía muy contenta.

La rubia había comprendido perfectamente que todo había sido una sensación suya; o al menos, eso intentaba creer ella, rememorando de vez en cuando lo que fue sentir el cuerpo de la pelirroja bajo el suyo. Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, rodando los ojos con tan solo volver a rememorarlo, quedándose en silencio mientras escuchaba como Rachel le preguntaba a Quinn si era adecuado que le echasen una mano con respecto al caso. Y comprendía perfectamente que su hermana recurriese un poco a ellas. AL fin y al cabo, Anastasia se había pedido unos días para poder cuidar mejor de lo que fuese.

Porque algo tenía claro Frannie. Anastasia y Quinn eran estúpidas. Con todas las letras. En vez de lanzarse a por sus chicas, una se hacía la interesante y la otra no se atrevía por el "por si acaso". Y si antes admiraba por completo a la rubia, ahora creía que no era más que otra estúpida que no se atrevía a dar un paso importante. ¿Por qué tenía que pedírselo Berry? ¡Que lo hiciese ella! Además, era una Fabray, y los Fabray no se hacían esperar. Eran los que mandaban, y como decía esa canción de la que una vez le habló Marta: "Y lo que opinen los demás está de más".

―Claro que estoy segura―replicó la rubia, dejándose caer sobre la butaca―. Esto está un poco vacío, ¿no? ―De repente, se volvió a levantar―voy a hablar con Artie. Ahora vengo.

―Que empiece el espectáculo…―replicó con sorna la otra Fabray, dejando escapar un suspiro. Se encontraba un poco dolida.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Se interesó la morena, clavando sus ojos negros sobre el rostro perfilado de la hermana de su casi novia. La aludida sonrió apenas, acariciando la mano de la chica con suma delicadeza.

―Estoy bien, cuñada―bromeó, sonsacando una suave risa en la diva―. Podría estar peor…

―No solamente me refiero a lo de Emma…A todo en sí.

―Sí. Hablé con Quinn sobre ello… ¿No te ha dicho nada?

―No… ¿Debería?

―Se enfadó un poco cuando descubrió que tú sabías…En fin…Eso―señaló con suma vergüenza, apartando la vista de la otra, que se quedó estática en su sitio.

―No…No me ha dicho nada―tembló, nerviosa, buscando por todos los lados a Quinn.

―Seguramente que no te ha dicho nada porque, recapacitaría y…Se daría cuenta de lo estúpido que sería montarte un espectáculo sobre el asunto.

―Bueno, pero podría habérmelo comentado…En plan confianza.

―Dios…Por primera vez, he encontrado a una mujer tonta que no es rubia―soltó con una carcajada de por medio―…Rach, procura evitarte marrones con mi hermana. Ya la conoces en plan mal… Aún te falta saborearla en plan bien.

Le guiñó el ojo, sonsacando una profunda carcajada por parte de ella.

Quinn se coló en el camerino del castaño, que parecía estar retocándose un poco el maquillaje. Los ojos marrones de Artie se encontraron con los verdes de la rubia a través del reflejo del espejo, dejando escapar una sonora carcajada cuando pareció percatarse de la postura de la inspectora, dejando entre ver que le iba a interrogar.

―Inspectora Fabray…Qué gusto verla por aquí―señaló con gracia―. Qué raro verte siendo inspectora de policía.

― ¿Tanto te sorprende?

― ¿Quieres que sea sincero? Sí―no esperó la respuesta de la otra para contestar―. Nunca te imaginé alguien que hiciese cumplir la ley.

Ella levantó las cejas, sorprendida ante la franqueza del castaño, aunque al final se acercó a él, dejándole encima de la mesa del tocador una de las cartas de Tina. La sonrisa del chico se desdibujó de su rostro, dejando escapar un suspiro de pura frustración. Sus ojos se posaron en el papel de la carta, volviendo a recordar el dolor que le supuso volver a ser abandonado por la oriental. Sabía que ella y él pasaron por una gran dificultad y que, por situaciones de la vida, volvieron a estar juntos. Y sin embargo, todo volvió a acabar como al principio. Con un final no tan feliz.

― ¿Me lo vas a explicar?

―No creo que haga falta mucha explicación al respecto. Éramos amantes… ¿Y?

―Creía que entre vosotros ya no…

―El sentimiento volvió a surgir. Ella estaba sola, yo también me sentía solo y…Surgió.

― ¿Y qué ha pasado con Mike? ¿Él lo sabe?

―Dudo que lo sepa―giró uno de sus anillos con cuidado. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante ese gesto de puro nerviosismo por parte de él. Sus ojos centellearon.

― ¿Y lar cartas? Habla, Artie, por favor.

―Decidí mandárselas para asustarla, ¿vale? No tuve intención de nada más…Me dolió que me volviese a dejar por él. Siempre Mike. Pese a todo, nunca había dejado de quererle. Me hizo daño que me utilizase como un trapo cuando se sintiese sola.

― ¿No hablaste con ella?

― ¿Crees que no lo hice? Claro que sí―aseguró, acomodándose mejor en la silla de ruedas―, pero ella solo decía que había cometido una estupidez. Que lo nuestro era un error. Y por eso le envié esas cartas. No quería hacerle daño en sí, pero sí asustarla. Al menos, que comprendiese que nuestra aventura tenía consecuencias.

― ¿De verdad que la querías? ―Inquirió la rubia con incredulidad, sin reconocer a su compañero― No sabía que fueses así, Artie.

―No es cuestión de ser o no ser, Quinn. Es una guerra. Donde en el amor todo vale…Y qué quieres que te diga, no sé cómo reaccionarías tú si te sucediese eso. Todos sabemos que no eres la más indicada para decir nada de nadie.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** _¡Hola hola, caracola! En fin...Cof cof. Al fin dejo capítulo...Ummm...El siguiente vuelve con el misterio en sí, y este es como un aviso muahahahaha. En fin... Dejaré claro que queda poco para más escenas faberrys (pillinas, que sé que es eso lo que queréis xD) Nada. Aquí os dejo..._

**Monica13:** ¡Oh yeah! ¡Faberry! Tengo mis momentos de buena persona, qué decir xDDDD Un besazo y gracias por comentar ^^


	35. La escena del crimen

"― ¡Silencio!

El hombre bramó esa palabra con fuerza, dejando a todos los demás en silencio. Su mirada se entornó a su alrededor. El decorado era de una vieja casa, con paredes blanquecinas, propias de aquella época donde las representaciones tenían valores simbólicos. El suelo, sin embargo, estaba conformado con baldosas de tonalidad negra, dando así un toque lúgubre y distinto a todo el lugar."

Quinn se acomodó mejor en la butaca, sintiendo como su hermana se entretenía con el móvil. Más bien, con un juego del móvil. ¿O sería esa aplicación para chatear con la gente de manera gratuita? No estaba segura, aunque le pegó un codazo para que la chica dejase lo que estuviese haciendo y prestase atención a la obra de teatro.

Para su sorpresa, participaban muchas personas del Glee club. Por lo que le había explicado Artie, intentó comunicarse con ella y con Rachel, pero no había supuesto que ambas muchachas tuviesen una vida tan ajetreada. Lo que más le gustaba a la rubia era que, sobre todo, ambas estaban disfrutando de la obra, junto con la idiota de su hermana, y sin la compañía de nadie más. Bueno, o al menos, eso pensaba ella.

La puerta del fondo se abrió, dejando paso a un Finn Hudson que llegaba con un comando negro en su mano. Como siempre, el moreno parecía un poco despistado, aunque enseguida localizó a las chicas y se acercó, sentándose al lado de la hermana de Quinn.

―Hola, chicas―saludó en un susurro, inclinándose a la par que Fabray para poder hablar un momento con ella―. He tardado porque he perdido el autobús… ¿Me he perdido algo?

―No mucho. Han matado a una de las protagonistas y se tiene que descubrir quién es el asesino.

―Oh… ¿Sabes quién es?

―Para desgracia, sí. La obra es muy interesante, desde luego; además de misteriosa, claro, pero…

―No es muy inteligente―añadió el chico, leyendo el pensamiento de su compañera.

―Exacto―rio, sintiendo como Rachel la llamaba con su mano.

―Es de mala educación hablar mientras se interpreta una obra de teatro.

―Y más si os han invitado a un entrenamiento antes de estrenar la obra―aseguró Frannie, hablando por fin sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de aquel artefacto―, así que callaros, por favor.

La mayor de las hermanas frunció el ceño, arrebatándole a la menor el móvil. Esta, pese a que pretendía montar un escándalo ante la acción de Quinn, decidió callar para no interrumpir a los actores, que parecían concentrados por completo en hacer su papel.

La trama consistía en un grupo de personas que habían viajado, años antes, a una casa que pertenecía a uno de ellos. Y allí, sucedió un asesinato. Años después, esas personas vuelven a viajar al mismo lugar de aquel entonces, intentando descubrir al asesino y solucionar aquel trágico asesinato que minó la confianza de los unos con los otros. Y el temor más grande era… ¿Qué quién era el asesino de esa casa?

― ¿Se puede saber quién es el asesino?

Quinn suspiró, pidiéndole a su hermana que se cambiase de asiento para situarse al lado de Finn y explicarle un poco quienes eran los personajes.

Mike interpretaba al pintor, un hombre estrafalario y de carácter severo que había permanecido años a la sombra del que fue asesinado. Siempre había sido la persona marginada del grupo.

Joe, en cambio, interpretaba al mejor amigo del dueño de la casa, que era el pintor. Su esposa lo abandonó por la víctima de la manera más cruel que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse, y la amistad se resintió hasta tal grado que todas las sospechas recaían en él.

Santana interpretaba a la vieja amante, la que había sido abandonada por la esposa del personaje del moreno. Su nombre, que era Bianca, era la que no tenía coartada para ese día, pero no había pruebas para relacionarla con el crimen en escena.

El otro era Blaine, un primo de la familia. El joven había contraído una enfermedad terminal que le estaba matando poco a poco. Su primo no quiso pagarle la operación, por lo que el sentimiento entre ellos se había resentido por completo.

Y finalmente, y para sorpresa de Quinn, Kitty. La rubia había aparecido esos días para llevar la obra al teatro. La chica sustituía el papel que tenía que haber sido interpretado por Tina. La joven a la que interpretaba era una joven ciega que era amiga de Santana, y que estuvo completamente enamorada de ella. Y odiaba a su compañero por acostarse con ella, utilizándola, a sabiendas que ella suspiraba por los huesos de la latina.

Todos tenían un móvil, explicaba Quinn, y sin embargo, el misterio era el quién, el cómo, y el por qué. Porque nadie en ese lugar sabía quién había sido el asesino. Se suponía que alguien con sangre fría, y aunque aparentaba que la muerte había sido por un disparo en la cabeza, también, por el guion, se había encontrado marcas alrededor del cuello.

― ¿Y ya sabes quién es el asesino? ―Una sonrisa se amoldó en el rostro de la aludida, mirando con complicidad a su ex novio.

―Fue el pintor…Estoy segura. Detalles que tiene una por ser inspectora.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa extensa, llamando la atención de la morena. Una corriente se apoderó de su cuerpo, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños. Sabía que Quinn estaba encantada con ella, pero las dudas del por qué la chica no le había comentado nada de lo de su hermana, y el hecho de que la ignorase y estuviese hablando con el muchacho no le terminaba de agradar. Aún recordaba cómo fue el hecho de que Finn la dejase por la rubia, y tenía que admitir que no le terminó de agradar.

No le gustaba ni siquiera como la estaba mirando en aquel momento, aunque la verdad fuese que el pobre chico solo observaba a su compañera como a una buena amiga a la que tuvo mucho cariño por aquel entonces. Una sonrisa se apoderó de él cuando rememoró todos aquellos momentos que vivió con la rubia. Y pensar que había estado enamorado de ella… A veces se preguntaba qué es lo que hubiese sucedido si ambos se hubiesen tomado su relación seriamente, o si ella no le hubiese engañado con su mejor amigo, quedándose embarazada.

―Siempre has sido más avispada para percatarte de esas cosas, Quinn. Yo, ni siendo policía, lo hubiese adivinado con tanta facilidad.

― ¿Por qué no?

El chico sonrió, aparentando calma; sin embargo, él era consciente de que no era el hombre más inteligente del universo. Estaba cansado que todos los demás le tomasen el pelo, que pensase que no era una persona que había evolucionado. El verdadero reto, pese a todo, fue descubrir que con ellos como amigos, no conseguía avanzar. Necesitó conocer nueva, vivir experiencias, saborear la dulzura para poder madurar como persona en todos los sentidos. Y gracias a eso, estaba allí sentado, entablando una amistosa conversación con una de sus ex novias, y procurando no fijar su mirada en el rostro de Rachel.

Seguía enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo olvidar al que era el amor de su vida? Pero el muchacho sabía lo que existía, y pese a que la quería con todas sus fuerzas, sabía cuándo tenía que apartarse. No se consideraba una mala persona, y si hubiese reconocido un atisbo de sentimiento recíproco por la morena, lucharía por ella; pero no era así, y solo le quedaba ser un buen amigo, apoyarla en todo.

Había escuchado también los comentarios sobre que Quinn estuviese saliendo con una mujer; y aunque es cierto que al principio le chocó, después se alegró por la chica. Sabía lo que debió de ser para Fabray aceptar sus sentimientos, sus gustos, y confesárselos a su familia. Y justamente por eso, la admiraba. Hasta tal punto que se preguntaba si él, en esas circunstancias, hubiese sido tan valiente como ella.

― ¿Estás bien, Finn? ―Quiso saber la otra, sacándole de su ensoñación.

―Perdona…Es que estaba pensando.

"―Siento…Siento una presencia extraña en esta casa.

Mike apartó la vista, encaminándose al otro lado de la escena, colocándose en el decorado que simulaba una ventana. Se podía notar el truco que se utilizaba para que cayese la nieve, pero si se tuviesen que fijar en algo, sería en la interesante mirada que había realizado el oriental.

―Creo que deberíamos irnos―afirmó Santana con un gesto severo y asustadizo―, más que nada porque no me apetece morir.

―Nadie va a morir aquí―replicó Mike, seguro―, pero estoy de acuerdo; deberíamos irnos de aquí. No me gusta el aspecto de este lugar.

―Pues yo creo que no deberíamos irnos―intercedió Kitty con su voz perfilada, dedicando un suave apretón de manos a su amiga, la que esbozó una sonrisa intranquila―. Tenemos que descubrir quién es el asesino.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, observándose mutuamente, analizándose. Joe dejó escapar un suspiro, acercándose a la mesita que estaba en centro de las tablas de madera y tomó del cenicero un cigarrillo, dándolo una calada y dejando escapar el aire con suma fragilidad. Hizo una pose pensativa, girándose de nuevo para poder observar atentamente a sus compañeros. Todos parecían inocentes, pero los secretos les podían, y en el fondo, todos sabían el secreto de cada uno. Y también que todos se alegraban en parte por la muerte de aquel hombre que provocó un completo cambio en sus vidas.

― ¿Por qué? ―Inquirió con tono fuerte, manteniendo una postura que era impropia del moreno, pero que tenía que ser interpretada de manera magistral. Y sin duda algunas, Joe parecía un buen actor. Se detuvo, haciendo girar su anillo dorado. Se parecía al de Artie.

―Eso. No se merece que estemos preocupados por su muerte―aseguró Blaine, hablando por primera vez―. ¿Sabéis? En el fondo, todos estáis pensando lo mismo que yo. Ese hijo de puta se merecía morir.

―Yo creo que no―replicó Santana con aspereza―. Podía ser un capullo, pero era nuestro amigo. Y quien lo matase, pese a que tuviese motivos, no hizo lo correcto.

― ¿Y qué es lo correcto? ―Quiso saber Artie, dedicándole una sonrisa a su compañera―. Lo correcto es aquello que nos manda la mente, y no lo que nos imponga la sociedad, querida Bianca.

Todas las personas de aquella habitación se quedaron en silencio, respirando lentamente. Joe asintió, caminando con la muleta sirviéndole de apoyo. Todos prefirieron pensar un poco antes de actuar. Tenían que dejar claro quién era el asesino, y luego, si eso, entregarlo a la policía. Lo más importante era asegurarse que nadie iba a morir.

―Me voy a colocar aquí―avisó Artie, girando las ruedas de su silla y mirando hacia la ventana, donde el reflejo se podía observar. Una sonrisa amaneció en el rostro del muchacho―. Voy a estar aquí esperando hasta que dé la hora―señaló al reloj―, en la que el asesino mató a nuestro amigo. Cuando eso suceda, todos nos reuniremos en este lugar. Ahora, id. Necesito pensar con tranquilidad.

Los demás asintieron, dirigiéndose cada uno fuera de la escena."

― ¿A dónde van? ―Quiso saber Finn, completamente perdido.

―Ahora tendremos que escuchar las cavilaciones del personaje de Artie.

―Pues qué rollo, ¿no? ―Intercedió Frannie con curiosidad, dedicándole una mirada divertida a Rachel, la que permanecía seria en su lugar―. ¿Estás bien? ―Susurró ella, curiosa― Pareces…

―Estoy bien, Frannie―bufó, clavando sin poder evitarlo su mirada en el rostro de Fabray, viendo cómo parecía reírse con Finn―. Estoy bien―volvió a afirmar.

―Oh Dios mío… ¿Estás celosa? ―Lo comentó en tono bajo, procurando que su hermana no pudiese escucharla―. Lo que digo yo…Una morena tonta.

―No me hace gracia, Frannie.

―Qué poco conoces a mi hermana, Rachel―aseguró la rubia menor de las Fabray, sonriendo a la que sería su cuñada. Estaba segura de ello.

―No es que no la conozca. Es que…No puedo evitarlo―confesó sonrojada, llamando la atención de su amiga.

―Pues no deberías tomártelo así…Quinn te quiere mucho, Rachel. Solo necesita que le pidas salir para que todo se cumpla. Yo creo que debería ser ella la que lo hiciese, pero…No pasa nada.

Una sonrisa se amoldó en el rostro de la morena, acomodándose en el asiento, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Quinn. Se quedaron así, encontrándose sus miradas en un ardiente contacto que dejaba a la morena sin respiración. Echaba de menos poder sentir la piel de la rubia bajo la suya, y sus labios sobre los suyos. Echaba de menos todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella; y como si Quinn hubiese leído sus pensamientos, sonrió, dejando de escuchar en un momento a Finn para poder fijarse en el rostro de la chica.

Ambas se levantaron, excusándose para poder ir al baño. Los otros dos se encogieron de hombros, disfrutando de la obra. Se perdieron a lo largo del pasillo, abriendo la puerta para, al cerrarla, unirse en apasionado beso que las dejó sin respiración.

Quinn rodeó el cuerpo de la morena con sus brazos, atrayéndola más para evitar así que el contacto de sus respectivos labios se rompiese por cualquier tontería. Había extrañado la calidez de la morena. El cómo era que los dedos de la diva se entremezclasen con su cabello. Y esa acción no tardó en ocurrir. Ansiaba cada momento con su querida cantante, dejando claro que estaba perdidamente enamorada en la estúpida y celosa de Rachel Berry.

―Creía que no me ibas a besar ya―musitó Rachel con una sonrisa, tirando del cuello de la camisa de la inspectora para atrapar su boca en un nuevo y ardiente beso―. Me encantas―susurró a escasos centímetros, aspirando la respiración agitada de la otra.

―Aún estoy esperando a que confirmes que somos novias, Berry―exigió la rubia, volviendo a unir su boca con la de su acompañante, chocando sus narices en ese encuentro tan deseado por ambas―. No me parece justo que me esté coqueteando Finn y tú no puedas defender mi honor como buena novia.

― ¿Cómo que te estaba coqueteando Finn? ―Inquirió Rachel, separándose algo molesta, aunque no pudo escabullirse del abrazo de Fabray.

―No te preocupes…A mí solo me van las morenas dramáticas―bromeó, riendo entre dientes. La aludida bufó, sintiendo un suave beso, lo que logró que se calmase―. Era broma, pero estás muy guapa celosa… ¿Lo sabías?

―Algo había oído―respondió, algo más relajada. No pudo evitar deslizar sus brazos por el cuello de la antigua animadora, dirigiéndola una sonrisa coqueta―. ¿Sabes que eres encantadora?

―Yo también había oído algo…Me lo dice cada amante a la que llevo a la cama―y soltó una carcajada, corroborando el hecho de que Rachel estaba preciosa si se enfadaba―. Qué mona eres, Berry.

"La hora pasaba, aparentemente, y Artie permanecía en el sitio con gesto impasible. La escena se volvía cada vez más fría, sonsacando una sonrisa por parte del castaño. Todo parecía estar sumergiéndose en la penumbra. Levantó la vista, clavándola en el cristal de la ventana. De repente, su rostro se modificó, cambiándose a algo de ligero nerviosismo, aunque parecía mantener la calma.

Y de repente, como si de una inspiración divina se tratase, el chico lanzó algo al suelo, tragando saliva y manteniendo la compostura.

―Picasso―bramó.

Y tras esta breve palabra, se pudo contemplar cómo una mano se asomaba de detrás de uno de los telones, apretando el gatillo de un revólver con una pistola. Pareció todo tan real que cualquiera se hubiese asustado con suma facilidad. Artie dejó caer su cuello, dejando ladeada la cabeza y cerrando los ojos al instante.

Todo permanecía en calma, hasta que Joe entró en la escena con la muleta. Se movió con movimiento, quedando al lado de su compañero. Parecía que la escena se seguía interpretando, pero algo raro estaba sucediendo."

― ¿Artie? ―Inquirió el moreno al lado de su compañero, levantándose con las manos manchadas de sangre.

Frannie se quedó desconcertada, desmayándose al percatarse de todo ese hecho. Todos los demás compañeros salieron en lo que ya creían que era su momento, para descubrir así como Joe tomaba el rostro de su amigo, intentando despertarle sin éxito alguno.

La voz de Kitty resonó en toda la habitación.

Rachel seguía sintiendo como Quinn la besaba calmadamente los labios, dejando escapar un suave suspiro. Amaba estar en esa situación con su antigua enemiga, y en verdad, se sentía afortunada de poder saborear lo que era besar a la famosa Quinn Fabray. La rubia se inclinó todavía más, depositando suaves besos por la mandíbula de la chica, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se dejaba arrastrar por esa sensación de calidez y de amor en toda su totalidad.

―Rachel… ¿Cuándo me vas a pedir ser tu novia?

―Cuando llegue el momento adecuado―indicó ella, tomando las mejillas de la chica para poder besarla sin que esta la interrumpiese.

―Ya, pero a este paso, antes te pediré yo que te cases conmigo―afirmó la rubia, sintiendo como la otra la miraba con cierta incredulidad.

―A ver si te voy a pedir yo que te cases conmigo en el momento que menos te lo esperes.

Ambas se rieron, abrazándose un poco más, sintiendo ambas el aroma de la otra rodearles todo el cuerpo. Cuando Quinn quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba besando la frente de la otra con suma delicadeza, sonsacando una sonrisa en Rachel, que no pudo evitar volver a besar suavemente sus labios con cuidado.

―Te quiero, Quinn.

―Y yo a ti, Rachel―logró responder, sintiendo como la felicidad se apoderaba de ella.

Y antes de seguir con su sesión de besos, la escena fue interrumpida por el gran grito de Kitty, que llamó la atención de ambas muchachas. Ambas se apresuraron, abriendo la puerta del saló de teatro,, encontrándose con que todos se encontraban alejados del centro de la escena. Y cuando Fabray quiso darse cuenta, se percató de que Joe rodeaba con sus brazos un cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

La sangre se deslizaba lentamente entre los huecos de los trozos de madera, e incluso, manchando la ropa de Joe. Y cuando quisieron darse cuenta todos, la realidad se cernió sobre ellos. Artie acababa de ser asesinado.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora**: ¡Wow! ¡Capítulo especial! Creo que es el primero en el que me centro solamente en un momento, no en varios como son Faberry, Anastasia y Marta, etc...No...Centrados en lo mismo xD Nueva experiencia. Nuevas sensaciones. Ummmmm Aseguro ya que...No va a haber ningún asesinato más :p Y...Pues del misterio...Queda fijarse. Mew...Soy de esas que con un puñetero detalle resuelve todo, porque soy rara y subrrealista ^^ En fin...Espero que lo disfruten :3_


	36. Si te caes, yo estaré ahí para cogerte

_― ¿Puedo pasar?_

_Marta se asomó por la puerta, dedicando una mirada hacia el despacho, recorriendo cada tramo de este para acabar encontrando a su abuela, la que parecía estar observando una fotografía. La adolescente tragó saliva, adentrándose en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando escapar además un suspiro de sus labios; y pese a que la mujer no emitió respuesta alguna, la morena supuso que su abuela no parecía conforme con lo que había presenciado en la casa._

_―Aún me sigo fascinando con esa foto―se la tendió, tomándola la morena entre sus manos. Era una foto de ella, con cinco años, y su padre―. Los dos os parecéis mucho. Siempre he pensado que has heredado mucho de Alejandro._

_―Papá es mucho más guapo…Leticia se parece más a él―le devolvió el marco, el cual Ana tomó para colocarlo en su lugar._

_―Tú también eres guapa―aseguró la castaña, aunque poco quedaba de su hermoso cabello―; es una belleza distinta._

_Marta se quedó en silencio, pensando detenidamente que eso era admitir que no era guapa, pero prefirió no comentar nada al respecto. Era consciente de que la mujer no parecía estar de buen humor, y lo que menos pretendía era que se ofuscase con ella. Nunca había mantenido una buena relación con ella, aunque eso no significaba que la quisiese. Al fin y al cabo, era su abuela, la que le hacía reír cuando discutía con sus amigas. Fue la que consiguió que se animase cuando discutió con Anastasia._

_―Quería hablar contigo de lo que viste antes…―dejó escapar la menor, clavando sus ojos azules en los de la Rivas._

_Esta se levantó de la silla sin apartar la vista del rostro de su nieta. Era cierto que conservaba ciertos rasgos de su madre, al igual que de su padre. Y para gracia suya, seguía con características de la familia García. De su abuelo, Alfonso, y de su tía abuela, Teresa. Era, sin lugar a dudas, una mezcla de toda la familia menos de ella, aunque eso no significaba que no poseyese nada suyo. Y es que, para su desgracia, su nieta era igual que ella en todos los aspectos. Todos. Y eso era lo que más temía._

_―Sé lo que he visto, Marta; y no te creas que estoy enfadada contigo por eso._

_― ¿Acaso no te sientes asqueada? No te preocupes, que mamá no se corta en decírmelo a la cara―bramó la García. Ana rio entre dientes. Era tan impetuosa como lo fueron Teresa y ella._

_―No me siento asqueada. Sería muy irónico si fuera así―calló, permaneciendo en silencio durante unos segundos―. Me lo esperaba venir, pero…No quería que fuese así._

_― ¿Así cómo?_

_―Con ella…En general. En todos los aspectos―señaló la mujer, sacando de la pitillera que estaba encima de la mesa un cigarrillo._

_―Pensaba que te caía bien Anastasia._

_―No me puede caer bien una chica que hace que mi nieta se sienta mal por ser quien es. Una muchacha que solo ha sabido jugar contigo, cariño. No me gusta nada de nada. Lo único que recuerdo de ella es que su amistad te consumía, y no quiero saber qué es lo que hará en una relación amorosa._

_Marta sintió como su abuela había dado en un golpe bajo. Era cierto que con Anastasia no era del todo segura de sí misma, y que la poca confianza que tenía se minaba de vez en cuando ante comentarios de la castaña; pero ella no lo hacía adrede. Eso era lo que contaba. Que ella la quería, igual que la morena no podía dejar de sentir todo aquello que sentía en su interior. Era cierto que era una adolescente, y que sabía poco de la vida, pero se sentía bastante segura como para afirmar que amaba a Anastasia con cada centímetro de su piel. Estaba dispuesta a todo por ella. A todo._

_―Anastasia me quiere. Y yo a ella. Nos queremos._

_―Eres demasiado joven para conocer el amor, Marta. Demasiado joven._

_―Tú te casaste joven con el abuelo―señaló._

_La mujer clavó su mirada en las pupilas de su nieta. Sabía que esta no era consciente de toda la historia. De nada en absoluto. Solamente sabía que su abuelo había fallecido en un accidente de moto, pero nada más. Y eso era lo mejor, aunque no por eso pudo ocultar la sombra que se apoderó de su rostro, tornándolo para evitar que la menor se percatarse de que había tocado una parte del pasado que era difícil de sobrellevar. Nunca le resultó fácil a Ana Rivas recordar todo lo que se aconteció antes de la muerte de su marido; y aunque, con ayuda de su hijo y de Teresa logró recuperarse por completo, a veces, las heridas se abrían de nuevo._

_―Y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho tan joven―prefirió evitar dar más detalles._

_―Hay algo más―acertó de lleno―. No quieres admitir que te da asco lo que soy y…_

_― ¡No es eso! ―Exclamó su abuela, enfadada― ¿Crees que es fácil para mí saber lo que vas a sufrir, Marta?_

_La aludida se quedó desconcertada, comprendiendo al final todo. Y no pudo evitar compadecerse un poco de la mujer, que parecía estar conteniendo las lágrimas. Ahora lo entendía todo._

_―Abuela…_

_―Cuando yo era joven, la gente como…Como tú acababa en la cárcel por esto; y aunque ahora las cosas están mejor, eso no quiere decir nada. La gente se meterá contigo, y te rechazarán por ser diferente… ¿Crees que quiero ver como mi nieta es insultada por esa panda de personas que no se atreven a vivir su vida? No quiero que acabes mal, cariño. No quiero que nadie te haga daño…Porque de lo peor que te podía pasar, esto―señaló hacia algún lugar, dando énfasis a las palabras―, se lleva la palma._

_―Necesito ser como soy, abuela. Necesito ser yo y no esconderme. Necesito ser libre, y no seguir llorando todas las noches pensando que algo en mí está mal._

_― ¿Estás dispuesta a que nadie te deje en paz? ¿De verdad estás lista para que te juzguen solamente porque te gusta una mujer?_

_―Es hora de enfrentarse al destino―afirmó Marta. Ana no pudo evitar verse a sí misma reflejada en la figura de su nieta―. Es lo que necesito. Igual que necesito tú apoyo en todo esto. Por favor…_

_―Yo siempre te querré, cariño. Siempre―contestó la castaña, sonriendo con cierta tristeza―, pero no estoy lista para ver como todos intentan hacerte daño. No estoy preparada para verte llorar. Porque sé que es lo que se siente al tener miedo, al igual que el querer tener la libertad que en verdad, por ahora, nadie de tu condición― "Ni de la mía" Pensó la mujer― posee. Lo siento._

Frannie se apartó, dudando si debía llamar. Se mordió el labio, carraspeando por un momento para, al final, dar al icono verde. Se removió nerviosa, clavando su mirada en el espejo, viendo a través de él como la policía se encargaba de vigilar la escena del crimen. Suspiró, esperando a que el tono de llamada diese positivo. Y no tardó en ser así.

― ¿Diga? ―La voz del otro lado de la línea le hizo sentirse segura y mejor. Sonrió un poco.

― ¿Emma? ―Quiso saber, aunque era consciente de que era ella.

― ¡Hola, pequeña! ―Saludó la pelirroja al otro lado, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en el espejo.

Se encontraba en uno de los apartamentos que había conseguido en una ciudad cercana a la costa. Compartía piso con un compañero de piso, que era muy agradable, aunque era tan conquistador que muchas noches tenía que salir a dar una vuelta para dejarle a solas con su futura conquista. Pero así era feliz. Estaba lejos de todo y podía pensar con tranquilidad, acudiendo a terapia. Estaba todo controlado, y aunque Daniela seguía apareciendo, parecía que habían llegado a una especie de pacto.

―Hola…Te noto que hoy estás contenta.

―Sí que lo estoy…Pero más me ha alegrado tu llamada―aclaró la otra, dejando escapar un suspiro―. Pensé que me llamarías el sábado.

―Necesitaba hablar antes…Lo siento―susurró, percatándose de que, quizás, había metido la pata.

―No tienes por qué pedirme perdón. A mí también me apetecía hablar contigo―murmuró con tono bajo, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba un poco.

Había decidido hablar poco con la rubia para aclarar sus sentimientos respecto a ella, pero lo único que conseguía era confundirse más. No era capaz de saber con exactitud qué era lo que quería, y menos si se estaba enamorando de la menor, cosa que no pretendía ni mucho menos. La quería mucho, y era especial para ella, pero no estaba segura de desear una relación más profunda con ella, y menos si era la hermana de su ex novia y, todavía, gran amor de su vida.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Inquirió, percatándose de la respiración acelerada de Frannie― ¿Pequeña?

― ¿Desde cuándo soy pequeña?

―Desde que sé que te molesta mucho―afirmó, dedicándose a sí misma una sonrisa, como si así la fuese a recibir su amiga―; además, en el fondo, te gusta.

"Todo lo que venga de ti me gusta" Pensó la aludida, sonriendo, presintiendo que así se sentiría mejor. ¿Cómo lograba la pelirroja calmarla por completo? Dejó escapar un suspiro, acomodándose mejor en el suelo, abrazándose a sí misma.

―No me gusta…No soy pequeña. Soy una mujer hecha y derecha.

―Lo sé―aseguró la otra, dejando escapar una pequeña risa―, pero eres mi pequeña. Y siempre lo vas a ser.

― ¿Me lo prometes? ―Quiso saber, sintiendo de nuevo las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro.

Recordó la primera vez que su novio le pegó. Podía sentir aún su mano sobre su rostro, haciéndola retroceder con fiereza. La primera vez que le sintió de esa manera quiso morirse, aunque le justificó de manera estúpida. Ahora que acababa de presenciar esa muerte, era consciente de lo estúpida que había sido. ¿Y si le hubiese dado un ataque de rabia de tal calibre que ella hubiese acabado igual que ese muchacho? No quiso pensarlo, pero lo hizo, ahogando el sollozo como pudo. Solo necesitaba escuchar su voz, y no preocuparla más de la cuenta.

― ¿Estás bien? Me estoy empezando a preocupar.

―Estoy bien…―dejó escapar la aludida, sintiendo que todo tenía que mejorar de alguna manera u otra―. Es solo que te echo de menos. Y mucho.

―Yo también te echo de menos, Frannie―aseguró la pelirroja, intentando no llorar ella también. ¿Por qué era tan difícil actuar de manera adecuada?

―Me encantaría que estuvieses aquí, y que me abrazases. Y que me susurrases que todo estará bien…

La pelirroja sonrió, apenada, levantándose y mirando por la ventana. Fue capaz de tragar saliva, deslizando su mano por su espesa cabellera para poder evitar caer en la tentación de salir corriendo en busca de Fabray. Se estaba enloqueciendo al pensar que la chica estaba sufriendo, y esperaba que no fuese por su culpa.

― ¿Estás sentada?

―Sí…

―Imagínate que estoy allí; en frente tuyo―le ordenó. La chica le hizo caso, cerrando los ojos―. ¿Me ves?

―Te veo.

―Estoy sonriendo―le informó―. Llevo un vestido de los de verano, aunque haga frío. Es totalmente blanco, con estampados de fresas.

―Tarta de fresa―musitó, sonsacando una débil risa en la otra.

―Ahora me acerco a ti. Donde quiera que estés, yo me siento a tu lado. Y te atraigo a mí, abrazándote con fuerza. No te suelto. ¿Me sientes?

El corazón de la rubia se aceleró por completo, deseando que todo aquello fuese real. Necesitaba sentirla a su lado aunque fuese por unos segundos. Saber que ella estaba allí, a su lado. Que no estaba sola por completo. Que Emma siempre estaría a su lado, sucediera lo que sucediese.

―Te siento.

―Te acaricio la espalda. Y te beso la frente. Llevo colonia de bosque de frutas. Tu favorita, ¿no?

―Ajam―logró responder, aspirando con fuera―. No me sueltas, ¿verdad?

―No te suelto―aseguró la otra al otro lado de la línea.

―No me dejes caer―pidió, comenzando a llorar.

―Ahora te limpio las lágrimas, ¿de acuerdo? Porque no quiero que llores―susurró, abrazándose a sí misma―. Porque solo quiero que sonrías. Me acerco más, ¿vale? Y te aparto un mechón de tu cabello. Siempre me ha parecido que es precioso.

―Me gusta cuidarlo mucho.

―Lo sé―afirmó la otra, sonriendo un poco―. ¿Me sientes? ¿Sientes que te estoy apartando el cabello? Que no quiero que se moje con tus lágrimas.

― ¿Y ahora?

―Ahora…Ahora te susurro con voz frágil unas palabras. Unas que no quiero que olvides nunca, por favor.

― ¿Cuáles? ―Quiso saber la otra, dejando escapar un suspiro, como si de verdad estuviese sintiendo la respiración de la otra sobre su rostro.

―Si te caes, yo estaré ahí para cogerte…

Quinn sonrió un poco, cruzándose de brazos mientras que Finn se encontraba al lado de Rachel. La morena se preguntaba a sí misma como podía ser tan fácil para la rubia enfrentarse a situaciones como aquella. Estaba segura que si viviese algo similar, no podría enfrentarlo con toda la fortaleza que mostraba la mayor de las Fabray. El moreno clavó sus ojos negros en el rostro de la diva, sospesando si debería decirle algo para reconfortarla. Si para él era duro ver a uno de sus amigos muertos, se imaginaba que para Rachel no era nada fácil.

― ¿Estás bien, Rachel?

La aludida tornó sus ojos hacia el rostro del muchacho, sonriéndole y asintiendo, agradecida por su preocupación. Era cierto que estaba celosa de él, pero eso no quitaba para que le pudiese agradecer cosas como aquella, en la que el joven mostraba ese lado que en su momento le enamoró tanto. Pese a lo que dijesen los demás, Finn era una buena persona. Era de aquellas que te hacían sentir algo mejor contigo mismo, siempre que no metía la pata en el intento. Y ella sabía de lo que hablaba.

―Estoy bien…Bueno, más o menos―respondió, suspirando―. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Finn.

―Eres mi amiga, Rachel…Claro que me preocupo por ti―aclaró el moreno, empujándola de manera amistosa con su cuerpo, consiguiendo que sonriese un poco―. A Quinn no le gustaría verte así.

―Lo sé…Es una buena amiga―confirmó la diva, frunciendo el ceño ante el gesto que mostraba el chico.

―Es una buena pareja―aclaró, sonriendo amistosamente a la morena―. Pese a que nuestro noviazgo fue un poco…raro, Quinn siempre mostró cierta preocupación en mí cuando la necesitaba. Siempre ha sabido preocuparse por la gente que le importa de verdad, Rach.

― ¿De qué hablas, Finn?

―No hay que ser muy listo para sumar dos y dos, y ver que suman cuatro―aclaró él, guiñándole un ojo a la joven.

― ¿Lo sabes?

― ¿El qué? ―Inquirió él, fingiendo no saber nada y queriendo desentenderse del asunto―. ¿Qué sé?

―Sabes lo que siento por Quinn―afirmó ella con seriedad, forzándole a que la mirase de nuevo―. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Si las miradas matasen, Rachel, creo que estaría bajo tierra desde hace dos horas―rio entre dientes, consiguiendo que ella se sonrojase por completo―. Me quería casa contigo, y solo eso quiero hacerlo con gente que conozco bien―bromeó él.

― ¿No estás molesto?

― ¿Debería?

―No, pero…

Él suspiró, levantando su rostro, pensando cómo explicarse. Era cierto que cuando empezó a sospechar sobre ello, le había dolido. Seguía queriéndola, pero había admitido desde hacía tiempo que los dos no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y saber que ella tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz, hacía que él también lo fuese. De alguna manera u otra. Quería que la morena obtuviese todo aquello que desease, y no se iba a interponer en su camino. Nunca.

―Es cierto que, al principio, no me hizo mucha gracia―admitió, riendo―. Es decir… ¡Vamos! ¡Mis dos ex novias! Creo que pensé que era una broma del destino.

―Suena un poco irónico, la verdad―confesó la morena, entendiendo el punto de vista de Finn―, aunque te aseguro que nunca lo pensé de esa forma. Ni siquiera creía que iba a acabar sintiendo esto por Quinn, siendo francos.

―Lo sé―dijo el otro con una sonrisa―. Sé que el amor no se planea; por eso después lo acepté. Se nota que os habéis enamorado, y no soy quien para intentar romper vuestra relación o montar un escándalo por ello. Dejé de tener ese derecho hace mucho tiempo, Rachel. Y aunque lo tuviese, creo que no haría uso de él.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque te quiero―musitó, seguro―. Nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Y quiero que seas feliz. ¿Sabes eso que dicen que es imposible ser feliz si la persona a la que amas no está a tu lado? Pues es mentira…Porque yo me siento feliz de que estés a su lado. Si lo estuviese al lado mío, o de cualquier otro al que no quisieses de la misma manera de la que quieres a Quinn, me sentiría mal porque no te lo mereces, Rachel.

―Suena muy bonito lo que dices, Finn.

―Tengo mis momentos―bromeó el moreno, dedicándole una sonrisa radiante―, y más si me siento así de inspirado…Creo que vivir donde vivo me hace sentir mejor de lo que ya me siento.

―Me alegro de que estés bien, Finn; y no sabes lo que significa para mí que me apoyes con esto. Aunque no te lo creas, yo también te quiero. Eres un amigo, alguien que fue muy importante en mi pasado, y que me gustaría que lo siguiese siendo en mi presente y futuro, si él quiere.

―Creo que para él sería un honor, señorita Berry.

Los dos rieron un poco. Rachel no pudo evitar abrazarse al cuerpo del chico, que parecía conmocionado. No esperaba esa reacción por parte de Finn, y eso demostraba la madurez que aparentaba el joven. ¿Dónde había quedado ese chico estúpido y tonto? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella también se dio cuenta que él necesitó alejarse de ellos. Y que había conseguido ser lo que ahora era: un hombre maduro capaz de aceptarla tal y como era. Y se sintió bien. Extremadamente bien. Y más cuando pensaba que esa felicidad se la causaba esa rubia de ojos verdes llamada Quinn Fabray.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora**: ¡Wow! Al fin posteo capítulo...Ummmm No me olvido de Emma. Ya dije que seguiría apareciendo de vez en cuando :3 En fin...Aquí os dejo disfrutando del buenazo de Finn :P_


	37. Anónimo

―Me gusta estar así.

Marta sonrió un poco, sintiendo como Anastasia la rodeaba con cuidado el cuerpo, atrayéndola suavemente hacia el suyo. La morena sonrió, colocando sus manos sobre los brazos de la chica, cerrando los párpados por un segundo. Le encantaba sentir a Anastasia a su lado; el poder aspirar su aroma y saber que estaba a su lado. Que no le abandonaría en ningún momento.

Muchas veces, cuando era pequeña, se preguntaba que cómo sabría lo que era el amor. A veces, en su mente se imaginaba lo que sería estar con esa persona que te quería; y aunque lo había experimentado varias veces, nada era igual que con ella. ¿Por qué tuvo esa mujer que robarle el corazón con una sonrisa?

―Deberías tumbarte en la cama―susurró Anastasia en su oído, dejando que sus palabras se deslizasen cerca de la morena―. Necesitas descansar.

Marta tembló por completo, cerrando con fuerza los ojos para no volver a esa realidad que tanto estaba detestando en esos momentos. Se sentía culpable por sentir todo aquello cuando la chica no tenía culpa de nada; pero no podía evitarlo. Le dolía, pero no podía evitar temblar del puro pánico cuando alguien se le acercaba. Daba igual quien fuese. Pero no iba a permitir que su miedo le alejase de ella. No dejaría que Anastasia se volviese a marchar de nuevo. Nunca. Una palabra tan firme como peligrosa.

―Un rato más, por favor―pidió, girando su rostro para clavar sus ojos azules en los de la castaña―. Hoy hace un buen día, y no me apetece estar todo el rato aburrida.

―Pero puedo leerte algo―señaló la otra, frunciendo su ceño mientras que Marta reía un poco por lo bajo―. ¿De qué te ríes?

―Eres muy graciosa cuando te pones cabezota―bromeó, percibiendo como la otra pretendía provocarle un ataque de risa ante las inminentes cosquillas―. ¡Para, para!

Anastasia dejó escapar una sonora carcajada, separándose para poder hacerla rabiar con gesto infantil. Pero la otra fue más rápida, abrazándose a ella antes de que se pudiese marchar. Quería tenerla para ella sola, aspirando su aroma con suma facilidad. ¿Había sentido alguna vez algo como aquello? Claro que sí, pero volver a sentirla a ella a su lado era como un puro manjar del que no terminaba de cansarse.

―Veo que te vas a pasar el día abrazándome―musitó con burla la joven inspectora, acariciando con cuidado la espalda cubierta por el traje del hospital.

― ¿Te estás quejando acaso? ―Reclamó.

―Nunca.

―Ya decía yo…

Se apartó lo suficiente como para poder besar los labios de su compañera. Anastasia tragó saliva, dejándose llevar por aquellas sensaciones que le invadían por completo. Rompió el contacto con calma, apartando el cabello de la joven con ternura, sonsacando una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro del que había sido el amor de su vida por mucho tiempo. Dio un paso hacia atrás sin borrarse el mismo gesto en ella.

Se giró, cogiendo algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Marta la miró sin entender mientras que la joven volvía a situarse a su lado, tendiéndole un objeto. Un objeto que Marta tardó en reconocer. Pero lo hizo. Y su corazón se detuvo a mil por hora. ¿Cómo…?

―Lo encontré―sonrió misteriosamente―. En verdad, lo hizo Stephan, y no me costó nada saber de quién era ni para quien―replicó.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

―Porque quería conservarlo para mí; además de que no estaba preparada para mantener una conversación de tal calibre contigo.

La morena sonrió, jugueteando con aquella cadena que tiró a la basura cuando era una cría de catorce años. Qué raro era volver a encontrarse con esa ala de ángel. Aquella que compró para ella por su cumpleaños. Aquella que tiró tras esa discusión que mantuvo con la castaña. Tantos años después y…Allí estaba.

Un suspiro se apoderó de ella, clavando sus ojos azules en los oscuros de la castaña. Tantos años atrás, y allí estaban las dos. Sin poder evitar sonreír ambas respectivamente por todos aquellos sentimientos que se profesaban la una a la otra. Bajó la vista, ruborizada, pensando qué debía decir.

―No sé qué…

―Te quiero―pronunció Anastasia, dando un paso para quedar a centímetros de ella―. Y era la hora de que te lo devolviese.

―Pero…Iba a ser tuyo―aclaró, confundida.

―Este―señaló―es el mío. Y este―sacó otro―, es el tuyo.

Se lo tendió con cuidado, colocándolo sobre su palma al ver que la morena no reaccionaba, encerrándolo cuando le obligó a formar un puño cerrado. La García tragó saliva, levantando la vista para fijarla en el rostro de su chica. ¿Cuántas veces se había sentido así? ¿Cuántas? Creía que se iba a quedar sin respiración cuando volvió a sentir como la boca de la castaña se volvía a compenetrar a la perfección con la suya.

―Siempre serás mi ángel…

―Y tú la luz que me guía―susurró Anastasia sobre sus labios, sonriendo encantadoramente―. ¿Quieres estar conmigo? Es que me suena muy mal pedirte que seas mi novia.

― ¿Por qué?

―Suena tan…Adolescente―rio entre dientes, sonsacando una risa ahogada en la de menor estatura.

―Pues a mí me gustaría, la verdad―musitó, sonsacando una sonrisa en el rostro de la mayor.

― ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

― ¿Sin escondernos?

―Sin escondernos.

― ¿Ni siquiera debajo de una mesa?

―Depende…Si así puedo tocar tus perfectas piernas, me meteré debajo de todas las mesas que pueda.

― ¡Anastasia!

―Vale…Como me quitas la diversión―se burló, socarrona.

― ¿Sin vergüenza?

―Con orgullo.

― Te quiero.

― ¿Eso es un sí?

―Por supuesto…

Anastasia asintió, abriendo la `puerta y llamando con un gesto a la enfermera. Marta frunció el ceño sin entender nada, esperando a ver qué era lo que se proponía su, ahora, novia.

―Señorita…―dijo con calma la castaña―. ¿Ve a esta chica de aquí? ―La joven asintió― Pues ahora es mi novia… ¡Mía!

La enfermera salió corriendo de allí, mirando con desconcierto y temor ante las risas de Marta, que se colgó del cuello de la castaña. Esta tornó su rostro con una sonrisa radiante, sintiendo como los labios de la García se colisionaban.

―Estás loca…

―Por ti, siempre.

* * *

_Héctor caminaba de un lado a otro, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba con tan solo un movimiento de la puerta, dándole una falsa esperanza. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, los ojos negros de Ana se detuvieron en él, preocupada. El rubio se paró, dedicándole una sonrisa de aliento para que no se fijase en él. No quería que ella estuviese mal por él y por su mujer. Se preguntaba el cómo dejó que Teresa les apartase tanto de ella a ambos, incluso a sí misma. Incluso se cuestionó cómo podía estar Ana allí, al lado de los dos cuando ella estuvo tanto tiempo sola._

_Dejó escapar una lágrima, girándose para no mirar como la Rivas parecía corresponder a su desesperación. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? No lo tenía claro, pero solo sabía por parte de Ana que había resbalado por las escaleras de su portal tras ir en búsqueda de su hermano. Y el hombre solamente pensaba que si a su mujer o a su hijo le sucedía algo, él se encargaría de matar a su cuñado. Por su mujer. Por su hijo. Por su mejor amiga. Por todas aquellas personas que de verdad le importaban._

_No era el hombre más adecuado. Sus arranques violentos a veces lograban asustar a cualquiera; pero ese detalle poco importaba en verdad. Lo único relevante es que conseguía mantener a su mujer bien, estar a su lado e intentar saber apoyarla. Aunque no se imaginaba que viviría todo eso. Cuando se enteró de que ella estaba embarazada, creía que se moriría del puro placer. Y para él, Teresa se hacía más guapa con cada mes de gestación, aunque no pudiese comentar lo mismo sobre el humor. Ni sobre sus decisiones con respecto a los demás._

_Y si bien esperaba que las dos se reconciliasen, no quería que la razón fuese por el dolor; el dolor de una ante la pérdida de su marido y el darse cuenta de su mayor error, y el dolor de su esposa ante esa situación que estaría viviendo en esos momentos. Cuando murió el padre de Teresa, pudo comprobar como las dos se abrazaron pese a no dirigirse la palabra. Y esa unión le hizo estremecerse por completo. Nunca había sido consciente de la gran amistad que les unía a las dos, que pese al enfado, conseguía que las dos estuviesen juntas._

_Ana se sumergía en sus pensamientos, con la sensación de que nada podría ir peor en su vida. A las personas que amaba les sucedía siempre algo. Creía que las desgracias eran aquellas ajenas a la vida de muchas personas, pero para ella no lo serán nunca. Siempre había admirado todo en su vida, pero cuando llegó a Madrid, todo cambió. Todo. Su familia dejó de ser tan perfecta como ella creía, se casó con un hombre y se enamoró de una mujer. Y ahora, ella, estaba a punto de perder lo más valioso de su vida. Porque conocía a la García como para ser consciente de que ella amaría por encima de todo lo demás a su hijo. Su precioso y maravilloso hijo. Se lo imaginaba como ella y casi le hacía gracia._

_Recordó cuando estaban un día en casa de la castaña. Teresa le preguntó que qué prefería, si un niño o una niña. Ana nunca se había planteado esa clase de cosas. Era demasiado joven como para eso. Pero cuando los ojos negros de su cuñada se posaron sobre los suyos, algo en su interior nació. Y no le gustó tanto como en otras ocasiones. ¿Era raro y absurdo pensar que sería capaz de todo por ella? Que querría pasar una vida a su lado, formar una familia…Deseos que no podía cumplir con ella de ninguna manera. Pero le contestó. No le importaba mujer o varón._

_Le preguntó en ambos casos. Para el niño, David, y para la niña, Marta. David para el mejor amigo que tuvo en su infancia, y Marta por su madre, por Marta; por ella. Y fue el momento en el que llegó aquello en el que ella debía formular su pregunta, dejando a Teresa con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y ella le contestó que lo llamaría Alejandro si era chico, y Carmen si era chica. Ana sonrió, y pensó que si ella fuese Héctor, cedería a las pretensiones y deseos de la joven García. Solamente por ella._

_La puerta se abrió, dejando paso al médico. Era un buen amigo del barrio, y los dos habían salido con él y con la que fue su novia varias veces, cuando el cuarteto de la familia García y la familia Perea se encontraba estable. Mauricio carraspeó, acompañado de la nueva enfermera. Héctor se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado, acercándose con rapidez hacia ambas figuras. Ana también se puso de pie, dejando que el aliento se escapase de ella._

_― ¿Está bien? ―Preguntó con ansiedad el hombre, colocando su cabello con una de sus manos._

_―Teresa se va a recuperar, Héctor―habló el hombre de cabello negro, clavando su mirada en el rostro del marido―. Solo necesita reposar un poco._

_―Menos mal―respondió él, sonriendo a Ana. Pero ella no lo hacía. No podía hacerlo cuando sabía que algo no estaba bien. Cuando vislumbró el gesto serio del doctor―. ¿Ana?_

_― ¿Mauricio? ―Replicó ella, enfrentando al doctor, que solo se fue capaz de asentir._

_―Héctor…Teresa ha perdido mucha sangre y…Bueno. Tuvimos que sacar al niño._

_―Bueno… ¿Y? ―Quiso saber él, intentando entender qué le sucedía._

_―Tuvimos que comprobar si…Bueno. Su actividad funcional―apartó la vista, intentando encontrar las palabras―. Lo siento, Héctor. El niño no respiraba y hemos intentado hacerle reaccionar pero…No hemos obtenido respuesta alguna._

_El hombre se quedó callado, sin comprender bien nada de nada. Y fue cuando se apartó, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración para, al final, sentarse y evitar la mirada de los demás. Ana se colocó a su lado, inclinándose y tomando su mano para besarla._

* * *

Dejó que la brisa acariciase su rostro. Trasladarse hasta la playa había sido una buena idea. Tumbarse sobre la arena era uno de esos lujos que pocas personas se podían permitir, y ella lo hacía. Y sentir como la figura de él se situaba a su lado conseguía que se sintiese bien. Demasiado bien. Nunca se habría imaginado el estar así con ese chico, aunque era cierto que era una especie de amigo. Y los dos sabían lo que sentían. Claro que lo sabían. Era difícil no hacerlo cuando la experiencia era la misma, el sentimiento era exacto y el dolor otro tanto.

―Creo que hemos hecho bien en venir aquí.

Ella sonrió, tornando su rostro para encontrarse con los ojos azules de él. Podía seguir escuchando el sonido de las olas, el canto de las gaviotas. Siempre había amado el mar. De pequeña iba allí y se tiraba horas, metida en ese grandioso océano, disfrutando cada momento con sus padres. ¿Había algo más feliz acaso? No estaba segura si era así, pero cuando sus labios se entornaban en una sonrisa de pura alegría, creía que sería así.

Los ojos de Kurt brillaron con ese toque, dejando escapar el joven un suspiro de sus labios. Hacía días que no sabía nada de Blaine, y no porque el chico no hubiese intentando comunicarse con él. Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, abrazándose a sí mismo un poco. Quería a Blaine. Claro que lo quería. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Su relación se había basado en la historia que todo chico desearía. Dos buenos amigos que acaban teniendo una relación amorosa, que se amaban y se apoyaban en todo momento. Esa relación y unión especial que se destruyó con suma facilidad. Con un poco de distancia. Dejó escapar un gemido al recordarlo, volviendo a fijar su vista en su compañera.

Él había decidido dar por finalizada esa relación, y ya no quería volver a saber nada. Necesitaba olvidarlo, y por esa razón, estaba tumbado en la playa junto con su amiga. Podía recordar el dolor que sintió cuando Blaine se sinceró con él, pidiéndole perdón y una nueva oportunidad cuando le confesó que le había engañado con otro. Esa sensación de amargura al pensar que te podías sentir mal por atraerte otra persona, y descubrir que tu pareja ni siquiera te había respetado. Ni siquiera eso.

Santana no quería saber nada ya de esos asuntos. No había roto con Brittany, pero tenía que tomar una decisión. Tampoco era justo que la rubia esperase a que ella decidiese si lo adecuado era proseguir o no. Podía comprenderla. Siempre la comprendería. Y siempre sería su amiga. Al contrario que Kurt, ella sería capaz de finalizar su relación de manera amistosa. Quería demasiado a Brittany, y aunque necesitaría su tiempo, estaba dispuesta a estar allí cuando ella lo necesitase. ¿No era eso lo mejor? Pero también sabía que eso era jugar con ella misma. Y estaba confundida.

Podría intentar perdonarla y estar a su lado, pero ya no había confianza. No de ese tipo. La duda del "¿Y sí…?" le aterraba por completo. ¿Y sí Brittany le volvía a engañar por una discusión? Con tan solo pensarlo, se ahogaba por completo. Y lo detestaba. Nunca se había sentido así de agobiada. Nunca. Tampoco había sentido esa ansiedad en ningún momento de su vida. No con tal intensidad, claro. Porque nunca descubrió en sí lo que era tener que decidir si dejar escapar a la que creía el amor de su vida o mantenerla a su lado.

Sus labios se fruncieron, y Kurt rio un poco ante esa imagen. Estaba muy guapa. Extremadamente guapa. Dejó escapar un suspiro, intentando acomodarse mejor. Era una buena amiga pese a todo. Pese a su carácter, pese a sus palabras hirientes, pese a…Todo. Quizás porque sabía estar en el momento adecuado ahí, apoyándole. Intentó mantenerse tranquilo, mirando al cielo despejado. Cómo le gustaba disfrutar del momento.

― ¿Estás bien, Kurt?

―No lo sé―confesó él, dejando que el sollozo se apoderase de él un poco―. Es muy duro―aclaró.

―Lo sé―coincidió ella, mostrando su lado suave y delicado. Necesitaba hacerlo por una vez.

― ¿Por qué tenemos tan mala suerte, Santana? ―La aludida se encogió de hombros.

―Y la zorra de Rachel…Increíble.

― ¿Qué pasa con Rachel?

―Ella estará con la rubia, y nosotros aquí… ¿No te parece un poco irónico? Porcelana sin novio y yo sin chica… ¿No es el mundo al revés?

―Creo que, en otra vida, no hemos sido buenos gays―bromeó el castaño, riendo entre dientes. Santana correspondió al gesto, levantándose―. ¿A dónde vas?

―Vamos a pasear por la orilla…Y así puedo meter los pies en el agua.

― ¿No te vas a congelar?

―No me importa. Soy Santana López.

Él ladeó la cabeza, cansado, pero se colocó al lado de la morena. Esta tiró de su mano, cogiéndola y empezando a caminar. Sin lugar a dudas, eso era algo que le relajaba por completo. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al sentir de nuevo el viento sobre su rostro, su melena moviéndose al ritmo de este y el poder sentir la mano de Kurt aferrándose en la suya. Le encantaba poder tener a un amigo tan importante como lo era él.

―Creo que haríamos buena pareja si fuésemos heterosexuales.

―No lo creo, porcelana…Soy demasiada mujer para ti―él rio entre dientes de nuevo―. Además…A mí me gustan demasiado las chicas y a ti los chicos. En un sin sentido.

―Hace un buen día…

―Habrá una bonita puesta de sol.

― ¿Vamos a verla?

―Quién me diría que vería una puesta de sol con Kurt Hummel―bramó con una sonrisa, sonsacando un gesto de conformidad y cariño por parte del aludido.

― Quién me diría que la zorra de Santana López es simpática y agradable―respondió él.

Ambos sonrieron. Ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro. Sus sonrisas fueron acompañadas por, una vez, un sentimiento de compañerismo. Quizás, después de todo, no volverían a estar solos.

* * *

Quinn se adentró por el pasillo de la entrada, analizando el lugar con un gesto de nerviosismo patente en su rostro. Era la parte que menos le terminaba de gustar de su trabajo, y más si era de algo que tenía que ver con la gente a la que una vez apreció. Rachel estaba esperando con Finn en el coche mientras que Frannie había decidido volver a casa paseando. Pudo ver el rostro mancillado de su hermana por las lágrimas, pero prefirió no atosigarla con esos temas. Sabía que tenía que haber estado hablando con Emma, pero eso era algo que solo les concernía a ellas dos.

Sabía que algo sucedía entre su hermana y su ex novia, aunque no estaba segura de qué exactamente. Muchas veces se había puesto a pensar sobre cómo sería que su hermana saliese con su amiga. Sería todo muy cómico, y más que las dos sintiesen cosas por mujeres respectivamente, aunque había leído un estudio en el que la posibilidad de que dos hermanos fuesen homosexuales era, en cierta medida, posible y no extravagante. Pero no podía evitar reírse con ese pensamiento.

También se detenía a pensar que sería lo que habría hecho Artie para acabar así. Solo tenía algo claro…Todos estaban muertos por una razón considerable. No era un asesino a sangre fría. Tenía motivos, y en general, parecían ser pasionales, pero no terminaba de ver una relación clara.

Marley se había entrometido en la relación de Tina y Mike, y para colmo, se había quedado embarazada. Luego la oriental, que parecía haber sido castigada por su relación adúltera con Artie. Y, finalmente, el que parecía haber sido castigado por la misma razón que Tina. ¿Qué podía pensar? Todo apuntaba a Mike, y algo le indicaba que no había sido él el que había hecho todo el daño causado. ¿Cómo? Era una sensación que le invadía.

Se imaginaba incluso que, ahora, entrando en el apartamento de Artie, encontraría unas pruebas o algo que le indicasen casi que había sido Mike el responsable de todo eso. Y quizás, en el fondo, su instinto no acertaría esta vez. Dejó escapar un suspiro, recorriendo cada lado de la casa con su mirada. Sus ojos verdes centellearon al pensar que el castaño había estado tanto tiempo solo. Podía haberla llamado para charlar un día si lo necesitaba.

Era consciente de su escasa relación, pero eso no quitaba para que ella no se pudiese preocupar por él. Habían sido unos buenos amigos en el instituto, y ella ya dejó claro que estaba para todos ellos. Para cada uno de ellos.

Había sido una estúpida en aquellos años del instituto, pero las personas tenían la oportunidad de cambiar. Podía asegurarlo. Todos cambiaban. Ella también lo hizo en su momento, dejando atrás a esa niña ingenua e incrédula. Dejando a un lado el dolor que sintió cuando, tan solo siendo una cría, la trataban como ella después lo haría con los demás. La ironía de la vida parecía querer apoderarse de su vida en todo momento; y si lo había hecho, ya se había dado cuenta de su error.

Se detuvo en frente del despacho del chico. Las estanterías llenas de libros. Una pequeña lámpara situada sobre la mesa. Una especie de carpeta verde situada al lado de esta, pareciendo así una sincronización de colocación perfecta. Al lado un pequeño portátil de tonalidad negra, además de un tintero y una pluma situada justo a su lado. Una sonrisa se conformó en su rostro, acercándose con lentos pasos hacia la mesa.

¿Qué sucedería después de la muerte? Los cristianos, como ella, creían en el cielo después de la muerte; y en el infierno. ¿Qué era el infierno? ¿Y el cielo? ¿De verdad existían, o eran imaginaciones suyas? Ella admitía que la religión no había actuado correctamente a lo largo del tiempo, pero tenían sus cosas buenas. Como hacer creer a la gente, tener esperanza, intentar alimentar las virtudes positivas…Muy en el fondo, al igual que todo, su religión le daba una sensación de bienestar que le gustaba; y detestaba a esa gente que se metían con ella por creer en algo como aquello.

¿Existiría la reencarnación, como indicaban los budistas? A ella le gustaba pensar por una parte que sí, y pensar que en otra vida, fue mucho mejor persona que en esa. Quizás sí que había tenido razones para comportarse como lo había hecho, pero eso no la justificaba del todo. Quizás así se podía entender su posición, pero nada más. Nadie se merecía lo que ella les hizo a cada uno de esos chicos que cambiaron su vida por completo.

No pudo evitar recordar la despedida. La despedida con aquellas personas que le habían hecho darse cuenta de que podía ser una mejor persona. De sus mejores amigas, las que le acompañaron en sus errores. Las que intentaron tenderle una mano como muestra de apoyo. Una risa ligera se apoderó de ella, analizando cada hoja que estaba suelta sobre la madera de roble. Una carta con palabras y amenazas. Una letra firme y segura. Y un nuevo misterio que adivinar. ¿Cómo iba a descubrir quién era el asesino? ¿Volvería a cometer un asesinato? Se quedó congelada cuando descubrió una nota debajo de la carta. Una nota que no se esperaba para nada.

La tomó entre sus manos, acariciando el tacto. Ladeó la cabeza, perdida, y sentándose de nuevo en la silla. No entendía nada de nada. ¿Cómo sabía él o ella que estaría allí? Dejó escapar un gemido, mirando a su alrededor. Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en las palabras plasmadas en ese trozo de hoja rota de cualquier cuaderno que poseyera Artie. Su corazón latió con fuerza. El nerviosismo le podía, aunque en parte, no sabía si aliviarse o no calmarse en parte.

Se levantó, dispuesta a marcharse. Tomó sus pertenencias y guardó la nota en una bolsa de plástico. Las palabras aún permanecían en su mente:

"Mi trabajo aquí ya ha terminado, señorita Fabray.

―Anónimo".

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** _¡Hola holita a todos! Pues bueno, venía aquí para comunicaros que...Os quería proponer algo. Yo prefiero lo primero, pero depende de ustedes por si quieren o no...Estaba pensando en ir haciendo los capítulos más largos y así pues terminar esta parte antes (la primera muahahaha) o hacerlos como hasta ahora( de 3000 palabras) y que sean más...Yo creo que van a preferir lo primero, pero os dejo elegir ;) Por cierto...Creo que capítulo interesante, ¿no? Dentro de poco sabremos quién será el asesino...Pero antes, tendremos nuestro faberry en muchos sentidos ;P_

**Monica13:** _Me alegro que te gustase la conversación entre Marta y sy abuela, aunque, ciertamente, creo que ha sido más intensa la de Emma con Frannie. Un besuco y muchas gracias por comentar :3_


	38. Caja de sorpresas

_Marta gruñó, girándose en la cama mientras se ocultaba con la colcha de esta. Anastasia rio entre dientes, golpeando a la chica para que se girase y la mirase a los ojos. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había sucedido, pero allí estaban tumbadas las dos. Y había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Si algo había de precioso era poder dormir con los ojos azules de ella sobre los suyos. Y ahora se sentía entristecida porque la otra no se dignaba a girarse y mirarla de frente. Y sin embargo, aún podía escuchar los gemidos deslizándose por su oído, provocando un puro estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo._

_― ¿Por qué no me quieres mirar? ―Quiso saber, depositando un suave beso en su nuca, causando que la otra temblase cuando la rodeó con sus brazos―. Déjame ver tu bonita sonrisa―insistió, haciendo que la otra suspirase._

_―Me da vergüenza._

_Habían llegado muy animadas de una fiesta a la que habían asistido como amigas, claro. Allí coincidió también que estaba allí David, por lo que no fue difícil aparentar que estaba con él en esa fiesta, y con los rumores de que quizás volverían a ser pareja. Pero igual que conseguían hacer que todas las chicas odiasen a la pareja por verse tan perfecta, otros comentaban que nunca volverían a estar juntos. Lo mencionaban sin percatarse de que esas palabras eran totalmente veraces._

_La morena bebió más de la cuenta, achispándose lo suficiente como para animarse a salir a bailar tirando de su mejor amigo con fuerza. El chico no fue capaz de resistirse, fascinado por la osadía de la adolescente a salir a la pista, teniendo encima en cuenta lo difícil que era para ella ese tipo de situaciones. Aunque se notaba que el alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza por lo poco que estaba acostumbrada a él._

_Los labios de ella se entornaron en una sonrisa cuando, con la poca conciencia que le quedaba, se percató de la mirada furibunda que lanzaba su novia hacia la figura del chico. Y sin poder resistirse, se acercó hacia la barra para sentarse a su lado, soltando una sonora carcajada que sacó de quicio a la castaña._

_Y tan rápido como eso, las dos acabaron recorriendo las calles entre besos y besos, dejando escapar sonoros gemidos que interrumpían el silencio de la noche. Suerte que los padres de Anastasia no estaban en casa y su hermano estaba con un amigo suyo, porque no hubiese podido aguantar el no recorrer todo el cuerpo de su novia con dulces besos acompasados con el ritmo acelerado del corazón de la García._

_Le pareció una muñeca de porcelana, frágil y etérea. Incluso creyó que se acabaría rompiendo entre sus brazos, aunque lo único que percibía era su aliento chocando cada pocos segundos sobre su rostro. Otras veces, en cambio, lo sentía contra su pecho desnudo cuando era ella la que se atrevía a recorrer todo su cuerpo desnudo, acariciando cada zona con suma delicadeza._

_Había escuchado una conversación de mayores en las que sus amigas le indicaban que perder la virginidad era un momento doloroso y vergonzoso por partes iguales; y aunque en cierta manera comprendía la razón por el hecho de que ambas eran inexpertas y primerizas, Marta parecía saber cuidarla, saber hacerla sentir bien. Hacerla sentir un placer que nunca había saboreado. Algo que quería a su lado para siempre, por mucho que se perdiese pensando en qué hacer respecto a todo lo que sentía por ella. ¿De verdad estaba bien todo aquello?_

_―No tiene por qué darte vergüenza…_

_―Pues sí que me da―replicó ella, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras giraba un poco su rostro, indecisa._

_― ¿Por qué?_

_Sabía que estar desnudas en la cama no era un buen indicio, y quizás peor si la otra no se acordaba de nada. Pero quería asegurarse de que si lo hacía, y que había sido tan especial para ella como para sí misma. Necesitaba sentir que ella le correspondía. De la misma manera. Que no era la única que había sentido todas esas mariposas revoloteando en su estómago cada vez que ella le rozaba con sus dedos. Esbozó una sonrisa al ver como su novia se descubría el rostro que se había tapado con la colcha. Una risa amaneció en ella, nerviosas, dejando a la castaña con una sensación agradable creciendo en su pecho._

_―Porque…Estamos desnudas. Y ayer estaba muy achispada y…―no se atrevió a mirarla―Hubiese preferido que fuese algo especial y distinto._

_Su voz se perdió en los labios de la otra, que no desaprovechó la ocasión para besar a la más baja con suavidad. Marta correspondió al beso con las mismas ganas, dejando escapar un gemido que rompió todos los esquemas de Anastasia. ¿Acaso no era tentativo el poseer a su novia de nuevo después de provocarla de esa manera? Lo tenía claro. No se le iba a escapar._

_―Ha sido especial de igual manera―declaró, clavando sus ojos sobre los de la otra, que asintió ruborizada ante el hecho de haber exclamado tan alto y fuerte―, y no te tienes que avergonzar…Me encanta saber que te produzco tal excitación―soltó con una sonrisa pícara, riendo ante el gesto de molestia en el rostro de su chica―. ¡Venga! Además…Tienen razón._

_― ¿Quiénes?_

_―Los chicos. Siempre decían que las que son más recatadas son unas leonas en la cama…Lo tengo comprobado―Marta se puso toda colorada, provocando que la risa de la otra aumentase―. Me encanta sonsacarte un sonrojo._

_―Un día seré yo la que haga lo contrario y no te entrará tanta risa._

_―Esperaré con ganas a que llegue ese día―susurró._

_Pero ese susurro se transformó en un beso en el lóbulo de la joven, deslizando además su mano por la cara interior de uno de los muslos. Sintió como ella se estremecía pegada a su cuerpo, y el roce de este contra el suyo consiguió que su excitación aumentase por completo. Percibir la piel desnuda de Marta al lado de la suya era una de esas provocaciones que lograban que su corazón se acelerase a mil por hora si era posible._

_― ¿Anastasia? ―Preguntó, perdida en esas caricias, no pudiendo evitar soltar un gemido que hizo que la sonrisa de la aludida se ensanchase, prosiguiendo con lo que estaba haciendo hasta ahora―. No sé si deberíamos…_

_― ¿Sabes que es lo que me apetece hacer ahora?_

_― ¿Besarme? ―Sintió como los labios de la joven se apoderaban por unos segundos de los suyos._

_― ¿Y ahora?_

_―No sé―dejó escapar, perdiendo su mirada en los labios coquetos de la otra._

_―Quiero hacerte el amor…―susurró._

_Y no le dio tiempo a más. Antes de que se diese cuenta, Marta se lanzó sobre ella, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo. Se sentó a ahorcajadas de ella, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, inclinándose lo justo como para poder rozar sus labios seductoramente sobre los de la castaña._

_Sin lugar a dudas, Marta era una caja de sorpresas. En todos los sentidos. Nadie podría imaginarse que la joven era más pasional de lo que aparentaba, y estaba segura de que nadie le creería que había rozado el cielo con ella. Y quizás, era cierto. Era difícil creerlo, al menos que los demás supiesen que ella era la luz. La luz que le hacía seguir el camino que le hacía ser feliz._

_Lástima que a veces lo correcto no era lo bueno siempre…_

* * *

Rachel se colocó su cabello en una coleta, caminando de mientras por la calle. Había pasado una semana desde el asesinato, y el miedo recorría todo su cuerpo. Dejó escapar un suspiro, deteniéndose en una tienda de la zona, posando sus ojos negros sobre un pañuelo de color azul celeste. Sonrió un poco, pensando que quizás podrían hacer juego con los ojos de Quinn. Miró hacia los lados, asegurándose de que podría entrar y comprar la prenda sin ser descubierta.

Se estremeció cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Su gesto se relajó al percatarse de la mirada divertida de su casi cuñada. Frannie esbozó una sonrisa de puro disfrute ante el hecho de haber asustado a la morena, aunque prefirió no burlarse mucho de ella. Sabía que había pasado una época muy mala con eso de la muerte de su amigo; y aunque al principio no le había parecido que estaba muy afectada, descubrió que era al contrario. Pero Rachel era una mujer fuerte, o eso había descubierto ella de repente.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Inquirió la diva, sonsacando una mueca de desagrado por parte de la rubia.

―Un "hola, ¿qué tal estás?" no estaría nada mal, la verdad―contestó con sorna Frannie, ladeando la cabeza.

―Hola, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? ―Volvió a la carga, sonsacando una pequeña risa en la joven, que suspiró, dándose por vencida.

―Eres un encanto, Rachel Berry. Ya entiendo porque mi hermana te adora tanto―musitó entre tienes, provocando que la otra riese un poco ante el comentario―. Estaba paseando y cómo te vi a lo lejos, decidí saludarte…Parece que es un pecado saludar a la cuñada.

―Sabemos que mientes fatal, rubia.

―Mira quién fue a hablar―replicó la otra, levantando las manos en gestos de inocencia―. Es verdad. Te he visto a lo lejos.

― ¿Ha sido Quinn la que te ha mandado seguirme?

―Mi hermana no es ninguna psicópata ni nada por el estilo, Berry.

―Pero tú sí, ¿no?

―Solo estaba preocupada por ti…

― ¡Lo sabía!

Frannie refunfuñó. Finalmente, tiró del brazo de su amiga obligándola a que la siguiese bajo quejas y balbuceos sobre algo que quería comprar, aunque ni siquiera la prestó atención. Se encaminó hacia una pequeña tienda de antigüedades, deteniéndose en frente del escaparate y dejando a una Rachel Berry aturdida. Sin embargo, la morena se quedó sin palabras al ver un pequeño colgante. Parecía más bisutería que otra cosa, pero era una preciosidad de colgante. Lanzó una mirada de confusión a la menor de las Fabray, que parecía ensimismada en ese objeto. Finalmente, clavó sus ojos verdes sobre los de la otra, dejándola casi en silencio. Eran iguales a los de Quinn. Clavados.

― ¿Qué te parece?

―Es muy bonito―confesó, carraspeando―. ¿Te lo quieres comprar?

―Yo no―dejó caer, guiñándole coquetamente, consiguiendo que la otra se perdiese más en la conversación―. Me desesperas, Berry.

― ¿Desde cuándo soy Berry?

―Desde que no te enteras de nada―contestó, negando con la cabeza―. Dios mío…Ese colgante lo quiere Quinn. Se lo iba a comprar como capricho desde hacía tiempo, pero con el trabajo que tiene sale muy poco de compras.

― ¿Y cómo sabes que lo quiere?

―Porque me lo ha dicho ella misma. El otro día pasamos por esta zona y me lo señaló entusiasmada. Para tu suerte, no llevaba dinero encima.

― ¿Para mi suerte?

―Pues claro―comentó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo―. ¿Le pensabas regalar un pañuelo? Cutre, pero que muy cutre.

―Y eso del collar es muy poco original, querida.

―Es una ninfa, Rachel… ¡Una ninfa! ¡Qué original ni que leches! Además, a Quinn le encanta esas cosas de las hadas…Desde pequeña. Era muy pesada con ese tema.

― ¿Y crees que le gustaría?

―Eres la que tiene que pedirle que sea tu novia, ¿no? ―Se encogió ante la mirada inquisitiva de la otra―. Lo siento, pero me cuenta todo. Para algo soy su hermana, ¿no?

―Yo te vendería o te regalaría―se burló un poco, sonriendo extensamente mientras la besaba en la mejilla―. Gracias, Frannie. Incluso tengo una idea rondando en mi mente―declaró la morena―, y todo gracias a ti.

―Soy maravillosa―contestó la rubia, sonriendo extensamente―. ¿Y de qué va? ¿Qué le vas a preparar a mi hermana?

La aludida se encogió de hombros, haciéndose la desentendida. Se encaminó hacia el interior de la tienda bajo la mirada de la menor, que parecía querer saber algo más del tema. Sin embargo, no consiguió que Rachel soltase nada de prenda en toda la tarde. Y tenía que admitir que se estaba muriendo de la curiosidad. ¿Qué sería eso que había preparado la chica?

* * *

_El silencio reinaba en la fría habitación. _

_Ana Rivas se encontraba sentada en el escritorio, escribiendo una nota. Héctor caminaba de un lado a otro, dejando escapar un suspiro de pura frustración, intentando sosegar su corazón herido. Acababa de perder a su hijo. A su precioso retoño. ¿Qué hubiese sido? ¿Chico o chica? Él estaba seguro de que sería un varón, pero ya no estaba seguro de eso. Acababa de perder a esa pequeña vida que se estaba formando en el vientre de su mujer, y lo que parecía una pesadilla era su pura realidad._

_Toda su vida había cambiado; y no solamente la de él. Podía observar el rostro de su amiga y comprender lo cansada que estaba. Le había insistido un millón de veces que se marchase a casa a reposar, pero la castaña no había cedido en ninguna de estas. Era consciente de que la mujer no se quería marchar por no dejar a Teresa, y ante todo, para no tener que encontrarse con el que era su marido. A aquel que se había atrevido a pegar después de lo que le había hecho a ella. Al que había echado en cara que su mujer había perdido a su hijo por su culpa._

_Lo último que supo de él fue que cogió su motocicleta y se marchó de allí, gritando y destrozado, asegurando que se había convertido en un monstruo; y Héctor estaba completamente de acuerdo con él. Había destrozado todo lo que supuestamente quería. Había hecho que su esposa abortase y que su cuñada estuviese sumergida en un estado de pánico que no le gustaba nada. No le agradaba ver a una Ana Rivas desolada por el temor y el miedo. No era fácil de comprender como había sucedido todo aquello._

_Hacía unos meses, eran los cuatro las dos parejas perfectas. Alfonso y Ana representaban al matrimonio intenso y fogoso, aquel que estaba conformado por una mujer culta y un hombre deportista. Esa pareja que aparentaba cierta perfección y conexión. Una pareja que se destruyó por las inseguridades de uno, y por qué no decirlo, por el poco amor que Ana sentía hacia el hombre. No era un secreto que la joven se casó con él porque le atraía físicamente; pero el rubio siempre pensó que la Rivas nunca había llegado a amar al moreno. Nunca, aunque le doliese pensarlo solo por el mero hecho de que Teresa demostrase una fe ciega sobre la relación que se había formado entre su hermano y su mejor amiga._

_Y ya no quedaba nada de eso. Solo un hombre destrozado, una mujer insultada, otra postrada en la cama del hospital y un insensato perdido por cualquier lugar desconocido. Todo hubiese sido mejor si Alfonso no se hubiese casado con Ana; si la mujer no se hubiese fijado en él. Estaba claro que el chico no podía soportar la presión de sentirse por debajo de alguien tan independiente como lo era la castaña._

_Teresa abrió sus párpados con cierto dolor recorriendo su cuerpo. Su mirada se encontraba perdida, intentando reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Cuando giró su rostro se encontró con la figura de su cuñada, dándole la espalda mientras proseguía escribiendo la carta que le iba a enviar a doña Carmen, su suegra. La morena no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo su boca totalmente seca. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Había sido todo un sueño?_

_―Agua…―musitó, sorprendiendo a su marido y a la mujer, que se levantó con rapidez y tomó el pequeño vaso de cristal, vertiendo en él la bebida que su amiga le exigía._

_Se dirigió hacia ella, sentándose a su lado y haciéndola beber con cuidado. La menor podía percibir la mirada preocupada de la Rivas, que profesaba con cada gesto la angustia que sentía, y a su vez, felicidad. Felicidad de poder encontrarse con esos ojos negros y poder ver en ellos la llama de la vida. Ella estaba viva, y por ahora, era eso lo que más le importaba. Todo lo demás podía esperar._

_Héctor se sentó a su lado, colocando mejor la manta sobre la cama, mordiéndose el labio mientras observaba de soslayo a la castaña, que permanecía con gesto serio. Se preguntaba de dónde había sacado un carácter tan fuerte como aquel. Un carácter que aguantaba todo lo que se le echase encima._

_― ¿Dónde está mi hijo? ―Preguntó de repente la García, intercalando su mirada entre las dos personas que más quería. La sonrisa que se formó en su rostro fue devastadora para el rubio―. ¿Héctor? Quiero ver a mi niño._

_―Joder, Teresa…―exclamó él, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada._

_Era incapaz de mirar a los ojos de su esposa, ladeando la cabeza y mirando a Ana con cierto dolor. Un dolor que provocó que, al fin, la castaña apartase su mirada, desolada por completo. Ella tampoco estaba preparada para todo aquello. ¿Cómo nacer preparada para esos momentos en los que tenía que ver como el amor de su vida se derrumbaría por completo? No. Eso era algo que nadie podía ejecutar con frialdad o con cierta preparación._

_― ¿Ana? ―Pidió entonces, clavando sus ojos negros sobre los de la otra._

_Creía que le iba a dar algo cuando los ojos de Teresa se fijaron en los suyos. Hubiese jurado que le iba a dejar sin respiración; y cuando la otra sonrió, esperando una respuesta afirmativa, no fue capaz de seguir mirándola. Bajó también la vista, suspirando. Pero ella lo haría. Porque la quería, y no podía mentirle sobre algo tan importante. Decidió hacerse frente al destino. Ella era una Rivas, y los Rivas no podían esconderse ante nada._

_Aún recordaba a su madre, quien había sido durante toda su vida su abuela. Esa madre que le enseñó a afrontar la vida como venía. A no dejarse vencer por nadie. Ella era Ana Rivas Llanos, aunque en los papeles pusiese Ortiz, y los Llanos eran fuertes. Encarna se lo dejó claro, y pensó por una vez en ella, en su lado bueno. En esa mujer que le infundió confianza y cariño._

_―Lo siento, Teresa―susurró, tomando la mano de la mujer entre las suyas._

_La aludida negó con la cabeza, alerta. Acababa de comprender todo, pero no podía ser verdad. ¿Cómo iba a serlo? Ella iba a tener a su hijo. A su pequeño Alejandro entre sus brazos. Volvió a mirar a Héctor, el que asintió con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas. El corazón de la morena dio un vuelco, negando con la cabeza._

_―Eso no puede ser…―musitó, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba por momentos―. Eso no puede ser, Héctor―replicó ella, dejando escapar un gemido lastimero―. Quiero ver a mi hijo._

_―Teresa…_

_― ¡Quiero ver a mi hijo! ―Exclamó ella, perdiendo los estribos, removiéndose en la cama e intentando soltarse del agarre de Héctor._

_Este la soltó al instante, abriendo la puerta y llamando al doctor. Teresa prosiguió chillando, dejando escapar un llanto aterrador que provocó el sollozo instantáneo en la Rivas. Le mataba ver así a su cuñada. Le mataba saber que Teresa había perdido a lo que más quería en su vida. A su hijo. A su pequeño hijo._

_Mauricio apareció junto con la enfermera, decididos a intentar calmar a la mujer. Estaba no se dejaba hacer, gritando desesperada que le entregasen a su hijo. Que estaba vivo. Que no podía estar muerto._

_Ana se levantó de la silla, abrazándose al rubio mientras que este la rodeaba con sus brazos, llorando desconsolado. Toda su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Ya no había nada que pidiese conseguir que él se sintiese bien. Ni siquiera a gusto en esa maldita habitación. Odió a Alfonso con todas sus fuerzas. Le odió como nunca había odiado a nadie._

_Porque él les había destrozado la vida a los tres._

_Porque acababa de marcar sus destinos sin tan siquiera él saberlo._

* * *

― ¿Entonces está mejor?

Alejandro sonrió al otro lado del teléfono, esbozando una sonrisa. Siempre le había hecho gracia que su hija fuese tan atenta en esos asuntos, y que diese más importancia a los sucesos de los demás que a los suyos propios. Era consciente de que ella necesitaba poder mantenerse alejada de todos aquellos recuerdos, pero inmiscuirse de lleno en el estado de su tía abuela no era lo más recomendado.

Siempre había fascinado el amor y cariño que Marta le profesaba a Teresa, y en el fondo, lo comprendía. Él también adoraba a la que era su única tía. Adoraba cada rasgo de ella, y más sabiendo que se asemejaba a ella en su interés de aprender sobre cultura. Recordaba como de pequeño era ella la que le había enseñado a leer y escribir con todo el esfuerzo del mundo; y a él le resultaba más fácil porque con su propia madre era más difícil. Ana siempre había sido demasiado recta.

―Al menos se encuentra estable―respondió el hombre, escuchando como su hija suspiraba al otro lado de la línea―. No tendrías que preocuparte tanto, cariño.

―Papá, no estamos hablando de cualquier persona―replicó ella, sintiendo como Anastasia le lanzaba una mirada de reproche―, aunque no eres el único que piensa lo mismo.

―Saluda a tu novia de mi parte―replicó divertido, recibiendo una mirada desairada de su esposa―. Creo que tu madre y ella se van a llevar muy bien. Son tal para cual.

―A mí no me hace gracia, Alejandro―replicó Ana María, golpeando el hombro de su marido con molestia, aunque no podía evitar sonreír. El moreno siempre conseguía que ella sonriese.

Marta suspiró de nuevo, sintiendo como Anastasia se encogía de hombros. Desde que empezó su relación con Anastasia siendo una adolescente, Ana María no había sido capaz de aceptar mucho a la castaña. Eran las dos tan parecidas que acababan siempre discutiendo, y no se soportaban. Es más, su madre nunca había terminado de asimilar sus gustos por las mujeres, pero lo había acabado respetando. Y se lo agradecía, porque comprendía que le costaba, y que solo lo hacía por ella; solo por eso adoraba a su madre con locura.

Y lo más gracioso es que hubo una de sus parejas a la que aceptó como casi a una hija. Pero a Anastasia nunca, igual que tampoco lo hizo su abuela Ana. La morena supuso que, después de todo, las dos tuvieron razones para acabar detestándola, aunque todo había cambiado para siempre.

―Dile a mamá que un día va a tener que ver a mi novia y no lanzarse sobre ella.

―No pienso decirle eso, que le quito la ilusión de su vida―bromeó el hombre―. ¿Está tu hermana por ahí?

―No. Creo que estaba paseando con su novio por la ciudad―replicó, encogiéndose de hombros, estremeciéndose después de unos instantes―. Bueno, papá…Te dejo, que tengo que echarme un rato.

―Te llamaré cuando tenga novedades sobre tu abuela―Marta esbozó una sonrisa.

―Papá… ¿Sabías que la abuela Ana quería a la abuela Teresa? ―El hombre se quedó en silencio, sospesando si responder o no.

―Algo sabía―contestó al fin―. Descansa, pequeña.

La morena colgó, clavando su mirada en la de la castaña, que se acercó a ella para rodearla con sus brazos. El beso fue escueto, pero sirvió para que volviese a tomar el humor de antes de la llamada. Un humor de fuerza de voluntad.

―He llamado al psicólogo que nos ha recomendado el doctor. Me ha comentado que tiene que hablar contigo primero, pero que, en principio, no tiene problema con atenderte.

―Estoy un poco nerviosa…

―No es nada raro, cariño―replicó Anastasia, acariciándola.

Quinn llamó a la puerta, asomándose con una sonrisa ligera ante la mirada de la pareja, que la recibieron con sonrisas en sus rostros.

―Pensaba que estabas trabajando―señaló la castaña, analizando el gesto de la rubia.

―Han encontrado unos guantes llenos de pólvora. Son los de la escena del crimen. Los han encontrado en una papelera de uno de los camerinos.

― ¿Camerinos? Espera… ¿De quién? ―Marta las observaba sin comprender nada, por lo que supuso que Anastasia no le había contado nada de la investigación.

―Del de Mike.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**_ Pufff...Bueno, pues como el tiempo creo que bien, voy a subir capítulos de unas 4000 palabras o 5000 dependiendo de como vaya de tiempo xD (Antes eran de 3000...Voy subiendo poco a poco xD) El caso es que...Aquí dejo un poquito más :P Para que disfruten... ¿Qué será eso de que han encontrado los guantes de la escena del crimen en la papelera de Mike? ;) E iré haciendo lo primero (jajaja no sé ni porque lo pregunté, la verdad xDDD) Y en el próximo capítulo, momento Faberry ;P_

**Monica13:** _Jajaja Espero poder hacer los capítulos así en el mismo tiempo que los otros y...Bueno :P Vamos a ver lo que sucede ahora, ¿no? Muchas gracias por comentar :3_


	39. ¿Lista? Siempre

―No entiendo que es lo que estamos haciendo. Debería estar con mi hermana, y no contigo en medio de un bosque o lo que sea esto.

Rachel clavó sus ojos oscuros sobre el rostro de Leticia, la que observaba a su alrededor con una mueca de desagrado. No parecía muy convencida de lo que estaban haciendo, y menos cuando Frannie casi se cayó de escalera que habían traído. La diva soltó un bufido, cruzándose de brazos y lanzando una mirada en desacuerdo con la hermana de su mejor amiga. A veces se olvidaba del carácter de la García, que parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

―Te he pedido ayuda. Si no quieres, te marchas, pero a mí me dejas de dar la tabarra―afirmó Rachel con cansancio, dejándose caer sobre la verde yerba.

Frannie la miró con curiosidad, sonriendo finalmente para bajar de las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia la figura de la chica y sentándose a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos. La morena parecía angustiada. Nunca había hecho nada como eso, además de añadir todos los sucesos que le había estado ocurriendo en tan poco tiempo. Sus labios se entornaron hacia arriba, dedicándole un gesto de consuelo que Rachel supo interpretar. Se acomodó mejor, recibiendo también una mirada de Leticia, que suspiró y se dejó caer también al lado de la otra.

―Lo siento―susurró―, pero el campo me pone de los nervios. ¿De verdad que crees que esto le gustará a Quinn? ―La morena se encogió de hombros.

―Espero que sí. Al menos lo he intentado, ¿no? ―se encogió, recibiendo un golpe amistoso de la rubia―. Mientras ella sigue con lo del caso, yo le preparo esto.

―Al final se lo contaste a su hermana.

―Sí, pero le hice chantaje―bromeó, riendo entre dientes. Frannie también rio, levantándose del suelo con suma facilidad―. ¿A ti también se te da bien lo de la gimnasia, como a tu hermana?

―No fui capitana de las animadoras ni nada por el estilo, aunque sí que hice baile desde pequeña―señaló con una sonrisa arrogante. Rachel suspiró. Conocía perfectamente ese gesto. Se preguntaba si de verdad Frannie y Quinn no eran mellizas debido a ese parecido tan formidable que existía entre ellas―. Siempre hemos sido muy deportistas en mi familia. Mi madre también fue a clases de baile de pequeña.

―Parece imposible―señaló Leticia, ladeando la cabeza―. ¿Estará bien Marta?

―Es más fuerte de lo que parece, Leti―musitó Rachel negando con la cabeza. A veces le sorprendía que la chica mostrase ese lado tan cariñoso por su hermana.

―Es que la he dejado sola, y bueno…Es fuerte, pero necesita también apoyo de la gente que la quiere, ¿no?

Berry asintió, pensativa. La menor de las García negó con la cabeza, colocando mejor la tela y tendiéndosela a la rubia; esta lo tomó entre sus manos, tirándolo por encima de las ramas de los árboles. Hizo lo justo para mantenerse en equilibrio, sujetándose mientras que una risa suave se escapaba de la más alta de las tres, que se situó debajo para poder sujetar a Frannie en caso de que se cayese.

Las relaciones entre esas tres mujeres era bastante amistosa, aunque Leticia y Frannie apenas se conocían como para poder asegurarse de que serían unas buenas amigas; pero tampoco era muy difícil llevarse bien en una situación tan peliaguda como aquella, donde los labios de Leticia se entornaban en una sonrisa perfecta. Sumamente perfecta.

―Ya está todo listo―declaró Fabray, bajándose con cuidado y sintiendo las manos de Leticia en su cintura, sujetándola―. ¿Y ahora?

―Las luces―susurró Berry, situándose debajo de la tela, que cubría el cuerpo de las tres mujeres.

Se le había ocurrido la idea en un momento de pura inspiración, llamando a Frannie para que le ayudase. Y como necesitaban más manos para poder realizar todo aquello para esa misma noche, decidió llamar a Leticia, la que al final dio su brazo a torcer tras la insistencia de su hermana mayor en que ayudase a su mejor amiga. La castaña tenía que confesar que su hermana, en ese tipo de estados, conseguía hacer con ella lo que quisiera. En verdad, siempre había cedido ante las pretensiones de Marta, que siempre conseguía lo que deseaba con tan solo una mirada tierna; lo que sucedía es que pocas veces pedía algo, por lo que pasaba más desapercibido ese poder que tenía sobre su hermana menor.

―Si muero―comenzó Fabray sin apartar la vista de las ramas de los árboles―, decidle a mi sobrina que la quiero. Y le recordáis a mi hermana que es la mejor del mundo―musitó―. Ah, y que odio a Rachel.

― ¡Oye! Que aquí no va a morir nadie―las otras dos la observaron con cierto recelo―. Lo que digáis, locas.

―No estamos locas. Solamente somos conscientes de la realidad del asunto―declaró con gracia la castaña, riendo entre dientes ante la mirada de Berry―. Venga, hagámoslo…Yo también quiero que se sepa que quiero a mi novio y a mi hermana. Y que si muero, y mi hermana tiene una hija, por favor, que no la llame Ana.

― ¿Por qué?

― ¿En serio preguntas, Rachel? Mi madre, mi abuela, y me estoy planteando que mi bisabuela tuviese de segundo nombre Ana―bromeó, ladeando la cabeza―. Parece el nombre de la familia. Quita, quita.

―Venga, espabilemos el ritmo, chicas―declaró Frannie, empujándolas para empezar a colocar los pequeños farolillos debajo de la tela que habían colocado―. ¿Esto merecerá la pena?

La morena asintió con una sonrisa tímida, colaborando con sus dos compañeras. Se sentía sumamente feliz al poder contar con el apoyo de ellas para poder dejar claro a su futura chica que estaba dispuesta a muchas cosas por ella. Una sonrisa más extensa se acomodó en ella.

La tarde se pasó entre risas cómplices, entre bromas de adolescentes, como si no tuviesen ya cierta edad, y con ligeros empujones de caderas que causaban la risa entre ellas. A Rachel siempre le había gustado ese tipo de ambientes entre las mujeres, y más entre compañeras como lo eran ellas. Y estaba segura de que todo aquello serviría para dejar a la rubia sin respiración. Demostraría que ella también sabía ser una romántica empedernida. Una de esas chicas que sabían dejar a su pareja con la palabra en la boca.

―Esto no va a salir bien―confirmó Leticia al percatarse del gesto que se había formado en el rostro de la diva―, entre que tú eres una orgullosa y que Quinn parece otro tanto de lo mismo…

―Va a ser divertido verlas juntas como pareja―corroboró Frannie con una sonrisa maliciosa, susurrando con voz baja―. Las veo discutiendo por quien domina en la cama. Si Quinnie o Rach.

Y como si se lo hubiese visto venir, se agachó, recibiendo Leticia la chaqueta que la morena había lanzado, estampándose en su cara. Frannie soltó una sonora carcajada, escapando de las garras de la pequeña, que musitaba que ellas no iban a tener ese tipo de disputas. En cambio, la castaña se quedó sin saber muy bien qué decir, dejando tirada la prenda y sentándose en la yerba. Podía ver al fondo el sol, que se ocultaba poco a poco en el horizonte. Y también presenciaba como las otras dos corrían, una detrás de la otra. Podía escuchar las risas del fondo. Y ella tampoco pudo evitar reír.

A veces, recordaba las palabras que le decía su hermana de pequeña, cuando ella la llamaba loca cuando aparecía cantando por los pasillos. Y esa risa que se apoderaba de la morena antes de contestarle.

_―Estaré loca, pero que me quiten lo bailado―soltó Marta, saltando de un lado al otro del pasillo, abrazándose del cuello de su hermana mientras que esta intentaba escapar de su agarre― ¡Leticia!_

_―Es que eres una pesada, Marta―exclamó ella, no pudiendo evitar reír ante el gesto que mostraba el rostro de su hermana mayor._

_Siempre le hacía gracia que le recordasen que la morena era mucho más baja que ella y que aparentaba ser de menor edad, cuando en realidad era la mayor de las dos. Y no solamente en físico, sino también en personalidad. Pese a que Marta era mucho más madura, a simple vista, su jovialidad era más intensa que la de Leticia, que solamente mostraba su lado jovial cuando se desarrollaban las conversaciones, dejando entrever su carácter._

_Con tan solo trece años, fue la primera que escuchó a su hermana; la que la apoyó por ser homosexual. Y no fue algo fácil para la pequeña de los García. Al principio, le resultaba extraño. Incluso se llegó a plantear la idea esa de que se contagiaba o algo ese tipo de gustos, pero se tranquilizó cuando le empezó a gustar uno de los chicos de su clase, mientras que la morena seguía sintiendo algo por la que fue su mejor amiga, y también fijándose físicamente en otras chicas. Le costó asimilarlo; y aunque fue así, nunca se lo dejó claro a su hermana._

_Pese a sus ideas, sabía que la morena no lo estaba pasando bien; y ella, ante todo, quería que su hermana fuese feliz. Le daba igual el cómo, solamente le importaba que, cada mañana, Marta saltase por los pasillos con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Esa era la faceta que más le gustaba de ella. Quizás porque mostraba su lado más cariñoso. Puede que, en el fondo, fuese porque irradiaba una felicidad que le apetecía experimentar ella también._

_Cuando, sin embargo, se enteró de que su hermana estaba saliendo con Anastasia, se alegró mucho; aunque fuese la relación secreta, se sentía bien al comprender que su hermana también lo era. Solamente le llegaba a importar eso; lo demás, para su juicio, podía esperar. Más que nada porque había aprendido después de mucho tiempo, y solamente había una idea en su mente en esos momentos: su hermana era su hermana. Seguía siendo ella aunque le gustase un chico, una chica, o las dos cosas. Seguiría siendo Marta García. Su hermana mayor._

_Esa hermana que, cuando eran pequeñas, le ayudaba a construir castillos de arena aunque a la chica le gustase más bañarse en el mar. Su hermana mayor, la que la defendía de los demás si estos intentaban meterse con ella. Su hermana, la que le contaba historias de miedo para intentar asustarla, y después, darle un beso de buenas noches._

_Seguía siendo ella. Daba igual todo lo demás._

_―Algún día echarás de menos esto, y entonces, será demasiado tarde―se burló, plantando un sonoro beso en la mejilla de la menor._

_―Eso ha sonado más a algo romántico. Eso díselo a tu chica._

_―Espero no tener que hacerlo nunca―declaró la morena, sonriendo y sentándose junto a su hermana en la mesa._

_Esa mañana sus padres se habían marchado temprano a Bilbao para comprar algunas cosas, por lo que ellas se habían quedado. Las dos por razones similares. Leticia porque había quedado con su grupo de amigas y Marta porque había quedado con Anastasia para ver una película en su casa. Y Leticia siempre pensaba "y después, lo que surja", pero se guardaba el comentario y no delataba a su hermana, la que parecía entusiasmada. Pero Leticia ya no lo estaba tanto._

_Se alegraba de la felicidad de su hermana, pero la situación no le gustaba. Sabía que su hermana sería capaz de todo por Anastasia, pero no estaba segura de poder decir lo mismo de la castaña. Sabía que pese a que la morena lo respetase, quería ser ella misma de una vez. Salir del armario oficialmente. Y la otra no parecía estar por la labor. Y ella, como hermana, aunque fuese la menor, no estaba dispuesta a consentir eso. Quería a Anastasia como casi a una hermana, pero tenía sus límites, como todo el mundo._

_―Marta… ¿Habéis hablado Anastasia y tú sobre el futuro? ―La aludida levantó las cejas, sin entender bien a qué venía esa pregunta― Me refiero…Sobre el tema de contar a los demás que estáis juntas._

_La morena se quedó en silencio, bajando la vista. Leticia comprendió todo al instante. Sabía que su hermana, como mecanismo de defensa, procuraba evitar pensar acerca de aquello que le desagradaba por completo. Evitaba esos temas y se centraba en cualquier otra cuestión que le hiciese sentir mejor. Huía. Escapaba de ese dolor que se apoderaba de ella. Porque no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable. Ni tampoco le agradaba darse cuenta que su situación no era tan perfecta como a ella le gustaría. Nunca lo sería._

_―No―habló al fin―. No hemos comentado nada sobre el tema…No estamos preparadas para salir del armario._

_―Di mejor que ella no está lista para salir del armario. Tú lo has estado siempre._

_―Tengo miedo―declaró sin mucho convencimiento. Claro que tenía miedo, pero no preocupación._

_―Toda la familia lo sabe, y los peores que se lo tomaron fueron la abuela Ana y mamá. Y ambas te respetan y no te han rechazado ni nada por el estilo. Es más, la abuela es porque no le cae bien Anastasia, y creo que a mamá le sucede parecido. David lo sabe y te sigue queriendo. Se lo has contado a Alicia y ella te ha respetado. La que se puso de los nervios fue tu otra amiga, a la que no te costó nada mandar a la mierda porque antes estabas tú._

_―Lo dices como si fuese una valiente o algo―susurró, avergonzándose por completo._

_―Para mí eres la persona más valiente del mundo. ¿Sabes cuántas personas no son capaces de lo que has hecho tú? Muchas. Por eso te admiro tanto, hermanita. Porque siempre he sabido que eras especial, y me lo has confirmado._

_La aludida cabeceó, sintiendo como la otra se levantaba y se inclinaba sobre ella, rodeándole con sus brazos. Correspondió al abrazo en tan solo unos segundos, ocultando su rostro para acabar desahogándose un poco. Le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos, y desde hacía semanas llevaba con la angustia en su interior. Quería salir del armario y expresar sus sentimientos, Dejar claro que entre David y ella no podría volver a surgir nada porque ella estaba completamente enamorada de Anastasia. Quería ser un poco libre. Quería ser ella misma._

_― ¿A qué tienes miedo? ―Susurró Leticia en el oído de su hermana._

_―A que ella no quiera―declaró―. A que no se atreva. A que no le merezca la pena por mí._

_― ¿Te quiere? ―Quiso saber, acariciando la espalda de su hermana._

_―Ella dice que sí. Que me quiere. Que siempre me va a querer. Siempre._

_―Si te quiere, lo hará. Porque siempre le merecerás la pena._

_Marta asintió conforme a las palabras de su hermana. Sin embargo, esta era consciente de la incredulidad que la mayor sentía. Y eso le destrozaba por completo. Verla en esa situación era algo que le hacía sentirse terriblemente mal. Ahora comprendía las palabras de su abuela Ana. Esas que tanto dolieron a Marta en su momento, pero que ahora Leticia podía sentir como suyas. Marta era tan sensible que no podría sobrevivir a una relación como la que vivía con la castaña. Una relación en la que la morena necesitaba un compromiso. Un compromiso que la otra no parecía estar dispuesta a vivir._

_―Déjalo, Leticia. En el fondo las dos sabemos que ella no lo va a hacer._

_―Entonces deberías replantearte que ella te quiera tanto como dice―reclamó la menor de las García, acariciando la mejilla de la otra con cuidado. Siempre lo hacía así. La pequeña lograba ser delicada con su hermana en esos momentos en los que tenía que serlo―, y ahora vamos a salir fuera, daremos una vuelta, y por la tarde hablarás con Anastasia sobre todo el asunto._

_―No sé si estoy preparada para hablar de eso, Leti. ¿Y sí…?_

_―No empecemos con eso, por favor. Piensa en ti por una vez en tu vida―exclamó un poco ofuscada. La morena le sacaba de quicio ante ese comportamiento―. Vamos a salir… ¿Vamos a la playa?_

_― ¿A cuál de ellas?_

_― ¿Al Sardinero? No sé, algún lugar de estos, ¿no?_

_La morena se encogió, levantándose después de tomar de un trago el vaso de leche que le había servido la menor. Salieron rápidamente por la puerta. Leticia parecía feliz de lo que iba a suceder por la tarde, pues se iba a ir a surfear con sus amigos. Estaba empezando a tener una buena moda ese deporte en las playas de la ciudad; en cambio, Marta parecía más bien sumergida en la preocupación de si hablar al fin con Anastasia sobre mostrarse ante los demás o permanecer en silencio, calladas. Por primera vez, decidió pensar un poco en sí misma._

Anastasia se quedó pensativa, removiendo la cuchara en el café. Siempre le había parecido que esa bebida tenía un sabor horrible, pero le traía buenos recuerdos; mañanas con Marta, riendo y recibiendo sus besos con sabor a café. Porque a Marta siempre le había gustado el café con leche recién sacado del microondas. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensarlo, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Quinn, quien entraba en el despacho con paso firme y decidido, dejándose caer sobre la silla de enfrente.

Habían detenido a Mike, y pese a que él aseguraba que no había sido el asesino, pasó esa noche en una celda. A la rubia no le pareció del todo justo, al igual que indicaba que quizás esas pruebas las habían puesto para incriminarlo; sin embargo, el hecho de que estos tuviesen las huellas dactilares del chico, y solamente esas, no ayudaban para poder liberarlo. Para colmo, en apariencia tenía los móviles para cometer los asesinatos. La primera por esperar un bebé no deseado, la segunda por haberle engañado y el tercero por ser el amante de su esposa.

Sin embargo, a la rubia le parecía todo demasiado obvio. Sabía que en algunos casos, eso era lo más acertado, pero eso no significaba nada de nada. Estaba segura de que no había sido el oriental el que había matado a esas personas. A los que eran sus amigos. A los que habían formado una parte importante en su vida.

Anastasia sonrió de lado, acercando su mano hacia la de la chica y tomándola entre la suya, deslizando sus dedos por la piel blanquecina de la joven. Siempre le había hecho gracia que ambas tuviesen la piel tan parecida en tonalidad, aunque en esa ocasión, mostraban un contraste que no sabía cómo analizar. Los ojos verdes de Fabray se centraron en los castaños de su compañera, quien sonrió con suma calma mientras le dedicaba un apretón. Una especie de forma de apoyarse las dos mutuamente.

La rubia era consciente de que, pese a que no sonase muy moral decirlo, la castaña no estaba preocupada en el caso. No sabiendo que su novia estaba aún hospitalizada por el maltrato de alguien que aún seguía suelto. Podía sonar algo egoísta, pero así se debía sentir la castaña en esos momentos, cuando lo que en verdad debía querer era estar con la morena. Suspiró, acomodándose mejor en el asiento mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

― ¿Cómo está Marta?

―Bien. Dentro de dos días le dan el alta. Enseguida iré para pasar la noche con ella―susurró, dejando escapar un suspiro.

―Me alegro de que os hayáis vuelto a dar una oportunidad―la aludida sonrió tímidamente―. Siempre estando con tíos… Cómo no me daría cuenta de que eras una lesbiana reprimida.

―No soy lesbiana. Soy heterosexual―bufó―, pero estoy completamente enamorada de una mujer―Quinn frunció el ceño.

― ¿A Marta no le molesta que afirmes que eres hetero cuando está claro que no?

―Marta lo respeta―declaró, cruzándose de brazos―. Ella tampoco se lo cree, pero dice que si lo digo, ella lo respeta. Mientras eso no impida que nuestra relación se lleve a cabo con normalidad, como si soy transexual o algo―bromeó un poco, sonsacando una risa en la rubia―. Yo la quiero, y creo que eso es lo que importa; no la condición sexual.

Fabray asintió, sorprendida por la franqueza que mostraba su amiga. Los ojos oscuros de la castaña se clavaron en los suyos, instándole a que hablase de lo que quería hablar de verdad. Sobre el asesinato. Ella también creía que había algo raro en medio, pero eso no le hacía echarse para atrás. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Quinn se había levantado de la silla, caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación.

―No ha sido Mike. Estoy segura.

―Han encontrado los guantes con huellas suyas. Tiene todos los móviles posibles. Encima, para colmo, mira.

Sacó de la carpeta varios posters de distintas obras en las que había participado Mike. Obras dirigidas por Artie. Obras en las que todos los papeles que representaba eran secundarios y, en general, interpretando a pintores. Incluso en una de ellas hizo el papel de Picasso. Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. En esa obra habían participado los dos. Pero había algo que no cuadraba. ¿Por qué inculparlo con un personaje de una obra? ¿No hubiese sido más directo y sencillo llamarlo por su nombre? No tenía sentido alguno.

―Esto no tiene sentido, Anastasia, y lo sabes.

―Claro que no tiene sentido, pero es lo único que hay. Y no hay de dónde tirar. Tenemos que confesar que en este caso nos hemos encontrado muy perdidas. Han muerto tres personas inocentes.

―Y puede que llevemos a una inocente a la cárcel―musitó con fiereza ella―. ¿No se ha parado nadie a pensar en eso?

―No, porque solo se han parado a pensar en las pruebas. Son las que hablan, no la intuición. Y aunque también pienso que hay algo raro, solo sabemos que él tenía las razones, estaba en el lugar del crimen las dos veces de tres y es muy posible que fuese él el misterioso enmascarado.

―No, estoy segura de que no―afirmó Quinn, pensativa―. ¿Se ha cerrado el caso ya?

―El jefe quiere cerrarlo cuanto antes. Los de arriba están pidiendo su cabeza por nuestra incompetencia.

Fabray se quedó en silencio, ladeando la cabeza. Se levantó, saliendo del despacho de su amiga sin volver a pronunciar palabra alguna. Se encaminó por los pasillos, dirigiéndose hacia el suyo y tomando sus pertenencias, dispuesta a salir de allí. Estaba segura de que no había sido él. Estaba al cien por cien segura de que había algo que se les escapaba. Algo que no tenía que ver con pruebas, sino con afirmaciones.

Salió de la comisaría con la chaqueta en su hombro y con su bolso pequeño. Se detuvo cuando se encontró con una Rachel Berry apoyada en el capó de un coche rojo. Parecía de estos típicos antiguos de las películas de los años noventa. Rio ante esa comparación, sonsacando una suave sonrisa por parte de la diva, que se hizo a un lado y abrió la puerta, clavando de nuevo sus pupilas sobre las suyas, instándola a entrar.

―Buenas noches, señorita Fabray―señaló, riendo entre dientes ante el gesto que mostraba lo encantada que estaba Quinn con verla―. Me han mandado para convertir esta noche en una de las mejores de su vida.

―Oh…Qué segura parece usted, señorita Berry―replicó, acercándose para besar las mejillas de la morena con cuidado, aspirando de paso su aroma―. ¿Y a dónde vamos?

―Es una sorpresa―respondió―. ¿Me permite?

Tomó su mano, ayudándola a montarse en el autocar. Se dirigió a la zona del copiloto, sentándose y riendo ante la mirada de Quinn, quien la observaba embelesada por completo. Le encantaba encontrarse con una Rachel Berry encantadora, intentando mejorar su día, si es que este podía mejorar. Quiso evitar ese tipo de pensamientos.

Se estremeció cuando Rachel se inclinó, besando sus labios con calma para apartarse en tan solo unos segundos, esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro. Amaba cada rasgo de la rubia, pero lo que más adoraba eran esos besos con sabor a fresa. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero se le hacía cada instante de esos tan perfecto que era su parte favorita en esos momentos de su vida; y esperaba que fuese así para toda la vida.

― ¿Lista?

― ¿Para qué?

―Para pasar una noche con Rachel Berry…En el sentido inocente, claro.

―Siempre…En ambos sentidos...Tanto el inocente como el no tan inocente―replicó con una sonrisa pícara.

Rachel rio, plena. Estaba segura que esa noche sería un desastre, porque nada podía ser tan perfecto; aunque, con solamente estar al lado de Quinn, todo era, sumamente, perfecto.

* * *

**Nota de la autora**:_ Bueno, bueno, bueno...Vamos preparando para la noche especial Faberry... :3 Juas, no sé si al final va a enamorar más Quinn o Rachel. Vamos a pensar que, en el fondo, Rachel va a tener su encanto :P Jajaja hasta entonces, por ahora, espero que vaya esto bien ^^_

**Monica13**: _Rachel y Frannie siempre se van a llevar bien, aquí ya las vemos de nuevo juntas preparando cosas. Me alegro de que te guste la parejita de Marta y Anastasia. A mí también me gustan, aunque más Marta que Anastasia, ¿eh? :P Pues...Ya lo veremos, porque tiene muchas cosas Rachel preparadas ;P Un besuco y muchas gracias :3_


	40. Inolvidable

_**Advertencia: No creo que haga falta, pero por si acaso, aviso que quizás esto pudiese ser de contenido "M"**_

* * *

Había cuatro cosas que le gustaban a Quinn Fabray.

Cuatro cosas que la enloquecían por completo, y que conseguían que se muriese de placer.

La primera de todas era la noche. De pequeña, al contrario que muchos otros niños, amaba cada ápice que le proporcionaba la oscuridad; sobre todo, esa seguridad que le ayudaba a enfrentarse a sus mayores temores. Esa noche que conseguía que se acomodase mejor en la cama para dormir; aquella que, con la luna, conseguía que la pequeña Fabray durmiese con tranquilidad, sin interrupciones. Siempre le sorprendió escuchar a los demás compañeros afirmando que odiaban a la oscuridad. Supuso que era por esa costumbre de las personas de que la noche no era segura, y que la luz del día siempre proporcionaba una seguridad que, en el fondo, ella enseguida comprendió que no existía en ningún solo instante.

La segunda era el campo. Cuando era una niña, recordaba que su madre las llevaba a ella y a Frannie los domingos a casa de sus abuelos, y al lado había un pequeño lago donde las hermanas iban a jugar. En la época del frío invierno, la rubia se acomodaba entre la yerba y se entretenía de cualquier manera. Fue como una especie de proceso de maduración:

Cuando tenía siete años, su pasión era jugar con las muñecas; y de paso, hacer burlas a la pequeña rubia, que casi no se enteraba de nada a sus cinco años. Era algo que le hacía gracia a Quinn. Con doce años, le gustaba ponerse a dibujar el paisaje, y procurar no llamar la atención de nadie. Ni siquiera de la gente que sabía que nunca le haría daño, como era su propia familia. Porque pese a que Russel no era uno de los padres más cariñosos y adecuados para su hija, bien era cierto que procuraba su estabilidad, y estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de conseguir que su pequeña estuviese bien.

Con catorce años, se recordaba corriendo, haciendo abdominales y aprendiendo a hacer la voltereta, la rueda, el pino, y todo lo que fuese capaz. Estaba dispuesta a conseguir adelgazar. Se recordaba también saliendo allí por primera vez con su cabello dorado, como cuando era bien pequeña. Nunca le había gustado que su melena se escureciese, y al final consiguió convencer a su madre para volver a tenerlo en ese color que era antas suyo natural. Judy tuvo que admitir que fue un acierto hacer caso a las palabras de su hija.

Con quince años ya se encontraba en plena forma, siendo la capitana de las animadoras y con una personalidad distinta ante los demás. Se recordaba sacando fotos a su alrededor, dibujando, sin entender por qué, a Rachel Berry, y procurando llamar a su novio, que por aquel entonces era Finn, para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Que nada había cambiado con su ausencia. Y también se recordaba con diecisiete años llevada allí por su madre para que tomase el aire. El médico se lo aconsejó después del accidente automovilístico.

Por último, también recordaba como con diecinueve años su padre, en medio de ese lago, le echaba en cara que nunca había sido una buena hija. Recordaba a su hermana, a un lado, bajando la vista sin mucho convencimiento y con un gesto doloroso. Rememoraba la mueca que se formó en el rostro de su madre cuando su padre le impuso una especie de ultimátum. También la incredulidad en Russel cuando Quinn decidió marcharse allí, volviendo a recordar toda su vida en solo unos segundos.

La tercera cosa que más le gustaba a Quinn eran las luciérnagas. Cuando era pequeña, una noche, se quedó en el lago con su hermana. Y vieron luciérnagas. Ninguna de las dos sabían lo que era, pero a la mayor de las hermanas le gustaba hacerse la interesante, y siempre le contaba a la pequeña Frannie, para asustarla, que eran pequeños monstruos que brillaban para atraer a sus víctimas y conseguís así atraparla. La otra, ingenua, salía corriendo seguida de una Quinn que reía divertida.

Cuando crecieron, a Frannie le gustaba quedarse con Lucy, porque en esa época la solían llamar Lucy, para verlas. Y si al principio le molestaba recordar que su hermana mayor le hacía rabiar con ellas, con el paso de los años fue una especie de ritual. Las noches que pasaban allí, en días donde el tiempo se ponía a favor de ambas, se tumbaban sobre el prado y clavaban su mirada en el cielo, viendo como estas iluminaban sus respectivas vistas. Y se contaban confidencias. Quinn le confesaba que no estaba del todo enamorada de Finn, y Frannie admitía que siempre preferiría a un chico fan del anime que a uno que fuese un deportista. Dos hermanas que se asimilaban demasiado. Una que quería dejar a la menor el legado de las animadoras. Una que apoyó a su hermana cuando esta lo necesitó.

Tiempos donde se unían esos recuerdos donde todo parecía ser más sencillo. Donde Quinn no tenía que preocuparse de su extraña obsesión por Berry, ni donde Frannie evitaba pensar en ese chico encantador que no le llamaba del todo. En ese mundo que era único para ellas. Ese mundo donde las luciérnagas les iluminaban sus caminos. Los caminos de dos hermanas. Esos caminos que, a veces, parecían ser solo uno.

Pero había una cosa que le encantaba a Quinn por encima de todas las demás. Algo que siempre había soñado. Algo que conseguía que por las noches no pudiese dormir, ni siquiera cuando sentía que Morfeo la abrazaba entre sus brazos. Cuando se percataba de que Frannie entraba en su cuarto y se abrazaba al cuerpo de su hermana mayor.

Algo que la sacaba de quicio, y que prefería ocultarlo entre los brazos de su novio, el que a veces parecía completamente confuso. El miedo cuando se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de pensar sobre ello ni sintiendo las caricias de Puck sobre su abdomen. Y cuando lo besó, no eran sus brazos, fornidos, los que la rodeaban por completo, consiguiendo que soltase un jadeo por pura satisfacción. No era él el que subió su corta falda del uniforme de las animadoras. Esa que dejaba poco lugar para la imaginación y que dejaba entre ver lo torneadas que estaban sus piernas.

Algo que tenía un nombre.

Algo que quería haber odiado con todas sus fuerzas.

Alguien que despertaba en ella sentimientos indescifrables.

¿Su nombre?

Sencillo.

Rachel Barbra Berry.

Dejó escapar un gemido, sintiendo como las manos de la chica se deslizaban por su espalda, moviendo sus piernas sobre su cuerpo, provocando una especie de electricidad que la recorrió por la espalda, en concreto, la espina dorsal.

Tomó el oxígeno suficiente para sumergirse en un apasionado beso en el que se sus lenguas luchaban por conseguir el poder en una batalla que ninguna de las dos podría ganar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, las manos de Quinn se introdujeron por debajo de su camisa, llamando la atención de la morena por completo. Sus caderas reaccionaron, sintiendo el roce del muslo de la rubia, que seguía de arriba abajo, consiguiendo que todo el cuerpo de la diva se estremeciese por completo.

No era virgen. Claro que no lo era; igual que tampoco lo era su acompañante. Pero era cierto que estaba completamente nerviosa, y no era para menos. Ella, para gracia, era la primera vez que estaba en esos sentidos con una mujer; su compañera, en cambio, había mantenido una relación con una chica, y por supuesto, había consumado relaciones con ella. Y aunque no se consideraba una mala amante, ni siquiera sabía qué tenía que hacer en concreto. Se lo podía imaginar, pero la inexperiencia y la vergüenza le podían un poco.

Había sido una noche bastante especial. Inolvidable, sin duda alguna.

Había ido a recoger a Quinn a la comisaría, y después de eso, se pasaron media hora en el coche escuchando canciones de Barbra Streisand mientras que la rubia reía por las emociones que mostraba la morena solamente al escuchar esa maravillosa voz que era una de sus inspiraciones. La rubia recordaba perfectamente el brillo de los ojos negros de la chica cuando le pidió que acompañase a la cantante con su voz. Y no se arrepintió. Escuchar a Rachel era especial. Igual que para esta lo era el hecho de sentir como Quinn le acompañaba en la canción, dándole ese toque familiar que fascinaba a la cantante por completo.

― ¿Sabes que siempre me ha gustado como cantas? ―Le llegó a preguntar de manera retórica Rachel, mirando de vez en cuando a la rubia.

Pero la melodía más perfecta era la de su pequeña risa. En uno de los semáforos, pillándola desprevenida, Fabray la besó en la mejilla con suma delicadeza, sonriendo de lado y girando su rostro para poder ver el paisaje. Se percató de que salieron de la ciudad, pero prefirió hacer caso omiso.

Las manos de la rubia se deslizaron con necesidad por su cuerpo, volviendo a tirar de la camisa con la firme intención de librarse de la prenda. Rachel gimió, siendo callada por la boca de Quinn, que impulsaba su lengua para romper la barrera de sus labios, saboreando cada lugar recóndito de la morena, que tembló entre los brazos de la otra. La sonrisa ladeada y fina de esos labios la enloqueció, y más cuando los sintió depositando ligeros besos a lo largo de su mandíbula, sonsacando pequeños gemidos a la vez que sentía como su entrepierna se calentaba ligeramente, apoderándose de ella una sensación que conseguía que su respiración se acelerase lo suficiente.

―No te preocupes, preciosa…―susurró Fabray, leyendo los pensamientos de su acompañante―. Solamente, déjate llevar…

Su voz sonó ronca, firma, ligera, sensual. Rachel se detuvo a pensar. ¿Existía acaso alguien que fuese capaz de causar esa sensación de delirio con tan solo tres palabras? Creía que iba a perder la cabeza al percibir que las yemas de sus dedos correteaban por sus brazos, para al final, volver a dirigirse a su parte delantera.

La camisa cayó al prado, provocando una pequeña sonrisa en la diva. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse, y más al ver como los dientes blanquecinos de Quinn brillaban en la noche de aquel maravilloso lugar. Nunca había visto nada parecido, y tenía que admitir que no quería ver nada distinto a aquello. Y menos cuando la chica tomó sus manos para colocarlas en su cintura, invitándole a que tomase la iniciativa.

Al principio se quedó sin respiración, experimentando lo que era que Fabray le mordiese el labio coquetamente, provocándola. ¿Podía existir acaso algo más provocativo? Quinn Fabray era la mujer más sensual que jamás hubiese conocido, y si se le añadía el hecho de que sabía cómo conseguir que su cuerpo se encendiese por completo, era, simplemente, perfecta.

La rubia se quedó en silencio, quedándose estática mientras observaba el cuerpo de la morena. Su abdomen, que si no estaba tan trabajado como el suyo, conseguía despertar una intensa curiosidad. Se quedó sentada a ahorcajadas de la morena, posando sus manos sobre su piel. Pudo comprobar el sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha, pero hizo caso omiso; aunque tenía que admitir que eso le gustaba más, si eso podía ser, claro. Sus uñas recorrieron es aligera línea marcada en ese cuerpo que se le hacía perfecto, fascinada por ella. Fascinada por toda esa pasión que Rachel conseguía despertar en ella. Una sonrisa se amoldó en su rostro, lamiéndose los labios inconscientemente. La otra se estremeció ante esa muestra de la ex animadora, que se inclinó de nuevo para dejar suaves besos en el nacimiento del cuello, sonsacando débiles suspiros que la estaban volviendo todavía más loca.

Había mantenido relaciones, pero nunca como en aquel momento. Ni siquiera con Emma, con la que había rozado la delicadeza absoluta, y con sus tórridos momentos en baños públicos. Eso la hizo sonreír. Solamente con pensar que ella se propondría hacer lo mismo con la morena…Ya su cuerpo se electrizaba del todo.

Rachel le había llevado a su sitio especial. A su lago. Al lago al que iba de pequeña con Frannie, por lo que supuso que había sido idea de su hermana. Y cuando estuvieron allí, se sorprendió al encontrarse que habían colocado una especie de varias mantas sobre las ramas del árbol grande situado al lado del lago, consiguiendo que quedase como una gran tienda de campaña en las que ambas podían meterse sin tener que agacharse ni nada.

Al principio, tenía que confesar que le había parecido un poco cutre, aunque no lo dijo porque veía el entusiasmo en la morena. Cuando se acercaron, descubrió que las ramas de los árboles estaban cubiertas de luces, decoradas con distintas flores. Algunas eran absolutamente preciosas, y el resto era de una sola flor. La que era su favorita. Tuvo que admitir que Rachel acababa de lograr que su corazón diese un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados.

―Sé que no ha quedado muy bien―señaló Rachel―, pero tu hermana me contó que siempre te había gustado este sitio; y quería que esta noche fuese especial en todos los sentidos, Quinn.

Había estado a punto de abalanzarse sobre Rachel, pero prefirió reservarse para cuando entrase más la noche. Ya le agradecería todas las molestias que se había tomado por ella. Porque aunque no era la perfección, todo aquello que tuviese que ver con la chica era sumamente perfecto. Sublime. A veces se cuestionaba si Rachel no escribía, porque su originalidad era algo que le fascinaba por completo.

La morena ladeó la cabeza, perdida en esos ojos verdes que la conseguían dejar sin saber siquiera cómo reaccionar. Quinn la abrazó, aprovechando el momento para deshacerse del broche del sujetador. La otra se quedó sin saber qué decir, sintiendo como las manos de la rubia tiraban de los tirantes para dejar la parte superior de su cuerpo completamente desnuda. Fabray tuvo que contener sus ganas de hacerla suya cuando comprobó que sus pechos eran pequeños, pero perfectos para ella.

Con suma delicadeza, los acarició en simples roces de sus dedos contra su piel, procurando primero excitar más a su compañera. Sonrió satisfecha al sentir como el cuerpo de la morena temblaba bajo el suyo, y como los ligeros círculos sobre sus senos hacían que gimiese por lo bajo, mordiéndose el labio para contener un sonoro gemido. Rio entre dientes, acelerando los roces y moviendo su cadera al mismo tiempo, rozándose sus respectivas pelvis en un contacto que sonsacó un gemido intenso.

―Quinn…―dejó escapar como pudo la morena, atrayéndola hacia ella― ¿Cómo se hace esto? ―Preguntó, totalmente avergonzada. Quinn sonrió, un poco enternecida.

―Te voy a enseñar―afirmó, inclinándose y colocando los brazos de Rachel alrededor de su cadera, posando sus manos en sus propios glúteos―. Acaríciame…

La otra hizo lo que la rubia le exigió. Al principio lo hizo con inseguridad, pero al comprobar que la rubia la tomaba del rostro para besarla y así ahogar sus gemidos, prosiguió. Sus manos se dejaron llevar, tocando las nalgas de Quinn ya sin ningún tipo de pudor. No sabía si era demasiado pronto como para sentirla tan cerca, pero estaba disfrutando de lo que era estar así con ella. Era una nueva experiencia. Una de esas que era, sin lugar a dudas, inolvidable.

― ¿Y ahora? ―Quiso saber, un poco cohibida. Quinn rio entre dientes, besando los labios de la joven con entusiasmo―. Es que no sé cómo hacerlo, Quinn. Es la primera vez que estoy con…

―Déjame entonces a mí, cariño―susurró tentadoramente, empujándola ligeramente lara que se tumbase―. ¿Confías en mí?

Asintió, azorada y sonrojada. La sonrisa satisfactoria apareció en el rostro de la animadora, inclinándose de nuevo para besarla, volviendo a dejar escapar un gemido sonoro al percibir como Rachel se removía en su sitio, completamente nerviosa. Sus manos consiguieron desatar el botón del pantalón, despertando sensaciones en la diva, que la contempló con absoluta fascinación.

Quinn se deslizó, lentamente, por su cuerpo. Primero empezó besando sus hombros desnudos, consiguiendo que la morena arquease su espalda, sentándose de nuevo ante esa sensación. Pero el cuerpo de la otra se lo impidió, besando su cuello, centrando su atención en él. Había deseado tanto estar en esa posición con ella que no la iba a dejar escapar con tanta facilidad.

Rachel, en medio de la cena, se levantó y se situó a su lado, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros para dedicarle una sonrisa encantadora. Fabray creyó que se iba a quedar sin respiración, sintiendo como la morena le apartaba el cabello con cuidado y colocaba un colgante en su cuello. Cuando descubrió una pequeña ninfa en este, parpadeó varias veces, incrédula. Era el collar que quería haberse comprado desde hacía tiempo; y descubrir que lo había hecho Rachel por ella era algo que acababa de conseguir que se quedase sin palabras. ¿Qué le iba a decir? No podía reaccionar, y menos cuando la otra le besó la mejilla, juntándola después con la suya para sonsacar una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

― ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Quinn Fabray?

Cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de los labios de la cantante, no supo si quiera cómo reaccionar. ¿De verdad que Rachel Berry le estaba pidiendo que fuese su novia? ¿De verdad? Bajo las luces que, con la oscuridad, parecían luciérnagas. Bajo la noche, que las envolvía en un cálido abrazo. Bajo la naturaleza, que le hacía recordar esos momentos de niñez que tanto le gustaban. Sin lugar a dudas, ese era el momento ideal y especial. Porque estaba viviendo un momento que guardaría en su corazón para toda su vida. Clavó sus ojos verdes sobre los de la morena, que parecía impaciente por saber la respuesta de la ex animadora. De la muchacha que intentó hacerle la vida imposible. De la joven que le había robado el corazón con una de sus sonrisas.

― ¿Quinn? ―Volvió a intentar, poniéndose nerviosa.

― ¿De verdad, Rachel? ―Preguntó, incrédula. No podía creérselo. No todavía.

―De verdad, Quinn. Te quiero―afirmó la chica, acariciando sus mejillas, poniéndose de rodillas para enfrentarse cara a cara―. Y me gustaría que me dijeses que sí, porque sería la mujer más feliz del mundo.

―No soy alguien fácil de contentar―aclaró, ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa risueña en su rostro dibujada. Rachel correspondió al gesto.

―Ya tenemos otra en común. Tengo un carácter bastante insoportable.

La rubia le tomó de las manos, volviendo a fijar su mirada en su rostro. Se inclinó, depositando un casto beso en la boca de la otra, consiguiendo que la sonrisa aumentase de tamaño, logrando que el propio corazón de la ex animadora se acelerase un poco más. Ese era el efecto que tenía Rachel Berry en ella.

―Tendremos tiempo para averiguar quién de las dos es más insoportable―bromeó. Las pupilas de la diva brillaron.

― ¿Eso es un sí?

―Eso es "no puedo resistirme a sus encantos, señorita Berry".

Y así habían acabado, una encima de la otra, dejándola completamente desnuda en medio del lago de la casa de los abuelos de Quinn. Y es que, la rubia no pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo, tirando de la que ya era su novia para hacerle el amor y que rozase así las estrellas. Porque Quinn Fabray podía presumir de ser una muy buena amante. O al menos, eso le había afirmado Puck, Santana, y Emma.

Rio entre dientes cuando, al fin, Rachel sacó la valentía suficiente como para reclamar que ella permanecía con la ropa todavía puesta; incluso fue la misma la que se permitió arrebatarle de su camiseta, dejándola en sujetador. Pero Quinn tenía otras cosas en mente, por lo que no tardó en volver a su cometido anterior, deslizando su lengua por los pechos de su novia con cuidado, realizando la presión exacta para que se removiese sumergida en numerosas sensaciones de placer.

― ¿Dónde has aprendido esto? ―Susurró.

―Es un secreto―replicó la otra, volviendo a lamer uno de los pezones con suma facilidad y entrega. Rachel volvió a temblar al sentir esas caricias tan íntimas por parte de la rubia.

― ¿Me enseñarás?

―Solamente si lo haces solo para mí―declaró juguetona, empezando ya a un nivel superior.

Si eso era lo que le provocaba con tan solo acariciar su vientre, sus pechos y besar sus hombros y cuello, no sabía que sucedería cuando su mano se adentrase por dentro del pantalón. No tardó en descubrirlo.

Las manos de la rubia tiraron de la prenda, rozando aún sus piernas cubiertas por su propia prenda con ya los muslos desnudos de la morena. Rachel centró su mirada en el rostro de la rubia, que besaba sus muslos mientras terminaba de dejar casi desnuda a la chica. Percibir su aliento, su respiración acelerada, era una bendición que despertaba sensaciones completamente extrañas en Berry, que dejó escapar un suspiro de nuevo. Estaba enloqueciendo con las caricias de Fabray, que ya terminó con su cometido.

Pero no se colocó a la altura de la morena, que esperaba impaciente por volver a sentir los labios de su chica sobre los suyos. Bajó la mirada, encontrándose con que se iba deslizando hacia arriba, deteniéndose en su ombligo y lamiéndolo con su lengua. Estaba completamente perdida. ¿Y ahora? ¿Ahora qué diantres le iba a hacer?

―Pídemelo―murmuró con una voz ronca.

Rachel al principio no entendía de lo que hablaba, aunque enseguida lo comprendió al encontrarse con la mirada de lujuria por parte de la joven, que al final llegó a su altura mientras la besaba calmadamente. Una de sus manos se situó sobre su centro, acariciando la zona del clítoris con ella, tanteando el terreno, que comprobó que estaba totalmente húmedo, cosa que provocó el sonrojo en la diva,

―Rachel Berry sonrojada y completamente mojada…―musitó con gracia Fabray, inquiriendo un tono completamente sensual―. Pídemelo―exigió de nuevo, mordiendo ligeramente los labios carnosos de la aludida, que parecía estar controlando su excitación. Estaba segura que estaba a punto de correrse, y tenía ganas de que Quinn le hiciese el amor miles de veces. Solamente quería sentirla dentro de ella. Que la tocase como parecía saber. Que no la dejase como estaba en ese momento: frustrada.

―Quinn…―susurró, controlando los espasmos que le provocaba su propio cuerpo.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza, y sentir como esa mano aún la torturaba lograba que perdiese el control, tomando el rostro de Fabray entre sus manos y besándola apasionadamente, adentrando su lengua con ferocidad por su boca y sonsacando ella misma un gemido de su boca. Le encantaba escuchar los jadeos de la rubia. Le escuchaba sentir su corazón, cabalgando al mismo ritmo que el suyo. Simplemente, amaba a Quinn.

―Pídemelo, por favor…―suspiró sobre sus labios, clavando sus ojos verdes sobre los suyos.

―Por favor…Cariño…―inquirió con la voz entrecortada. Sus dedos aún no se decidían a entrar, aunque seguían acariciando el clítoris por encima. Quizás para torturarla. O quizás para prepararla.

― ¿Por favor qué, Berry?

―Bésame―exigió con timidez.

― ¿Dónde quieres que te bese? ―Inquirió con una sonrisa.

―En la boca―respondió―. Hazme el amor.

― ¿Quieres que te haga el amor? ―Inquirió, levantando las cejas. Rachel gimió.

―Oh, Dios… Quinn… ¡Quinn! ―Exclamó, frustrada.

Esta rio, finalmente cumpliendo la petición de la morena. Introdujo primero un dedo, provocando un primer temblor que ni ella misma fue capaz de controlar. La rubia la besó de nuevo, callando los gemidos. Después adentró el segundo, realizando movimientos que conseguían que Rachel se estremeciese todavía más. Apretó sus muslos, impidiendo que la otra pudiese salir. Al principio le hizo daño, pero sabía que le faltaba muy poco para llegar al orgasmo.

―Dime que me quieres…―pidió, jadeando.

―Te quiero…

―Voy a llegar, Quinn―replicó.

―Lo sé―aseguró ella, sintiendo de repente el líquido del interior de la morena en su mano.

Ya lo había conseguido. Había llegado a un momento tan intenso que no pudo controlarse, relajándose un poco. Quinn sacó sus dedos, llevándoselos a la boca para saborear a la morena. Esta se quedó observándola detenidamente, volviendo a sentir que su centro palpitaba con ferocidad, completamente extasiada.

―Sabes tan bien…―murmuró Fabray, besando a su novia para que esta lo pudiese comprobar.

―La verdad es que bastante bien―confesó sin mucha modestia, sonsacando una intensa sonrisa en su acompañante.

―Yo también te quiero…

―Y yo a ti…―se fundieron en un beso más calmado, aunque rápidamente la morena se apartó, dejando a Quinn confundida―Me pregunto…

― ¿Qué?

―Cómo sabrá mi querida novia…―dejó escapar, empujándola y quedándose esta vez encima de ella, volviendo a la carga.

―Vamos a dormir muy bien esta noche―declaró con una ligera risa la rubia. La diva alzó las cejas, analizando cada rasgo de su novia. Dios, la deseaba tanto…

― ¿Y quién ha dicho nada de dormir?

Sí.

A Quinn le quedó claro.

Esa noche, sería, sencillamente, inolvidable.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora**: ¡Wow! Creo que es la primera vez que he escrito una escena de estas tan detalladamente, por lo que no sean duras conmigo, por favor xD La inocencia puede conmigo, y escribir esto sin añadir cursilerías al estilo "Y se unieron en uno" o algo así es algo que...Uff... xDDDDD Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, porque es el que más me ha costado (y en parte, gustado xD) Escribir xDDDD En fin, también pues si me indicasen algún detalle para mejorar este tipo de escenas, mejor, porque la inexperiencia creo que se nota mucho xDDD_

_Aparte de eso, ya habrán notado que en este capítulo el punto de vista de pasado ha sido como recuerdo, igual que la escena de la sorpresa, aunque la que tiene más fundamento y peso es la escena Faberry :P Aparte de eso, pues es especial porque solo se centra en nuestras chicas xD. Un besuco y muchas gracias por leer ^^_

_**monica13**: Hay sorpresa, sorpresa...Fue muy sencilla, pero Quinn no se puede resistir a los encantos de la morena ;) Ahora ya no va a sufrir, y no le va a hacer falta a Anastasia porque su familia en la actualidad ya lo sabe, igual que ya no se habla con ellos xD Pero en esos tiempos, ya se ve que...Uy uy uy xD Un besuco y muchas gracias por comentar ^^_

_**lucyfaberry**: Jajaja resucitaste veo :P Emma volverá, pero tenemos que tener paciencia. Y cuando vuelva, nos va a dar una sorpresa...No sé si grata, pero sorpresa al fin y al cabo :P Jajaja ¿qué te ha parecido esa noche especial? Creo que esto nadie se lo esperaba xDDDDD Marta ha tenido, tiene y va a tener una vida dura en muchos sentidos xD Y sí, veo que nadie cree que sea Mike. Sería demasiado obvio, ¿no? :P No te preocupes. Lo que me importa es que la leas. El comentar ya es cuando puedas ;) Y sí, hay segunda parte de esta historia (voy a agobiar mucho, muahahaha) Un besuco y muchas gracias, como siempre ^^_


	41. Ella

Quinn se removió en el sitio, sintiendo una especie de manta alrededor de su cuerpo. Cuando quiso abrir los ojos, se encontró con una Rachel observándola atentamente. Llevaba encima, cubriéndola, la camisa que se había quitado Quinn, además de esas finas braguitas que le había quitado por la noche. Y se veía hermosa, bajo esas hadas que adornaban las lámparas que la diva había colocado. Nunca se había imaginado cómo sería ver un hada en persona, pero ahora que tenía a Rachel en frente suyo, comprendió que tenía que ser parecido. Al fin y al cabo, la morena parecía una hada. Su hada. Su ninfa del bosque. Sus distintas formas de llamar a la misma cosa.

―Buenos días…―susurró, sintiendo como Rachel se tumbaba de nuevo en frente de ella, fijando sus ojos oscuros en los suyos, sonriendo de lado, quizás con cierta satisfacción. Casi podía percatarse del ruido de los pájaros, y también del viento; pero toda su atención se centraba en la suave respiración de Berry, que permanecía en absoluto silencio.

―Buenos días, princesa…

Quinn rio un poco ante eso. Siempre le había gustado la película de "La vida es bella", y estaba segura que si un día alguien le decía esa frase, seguramente que sería el amor de su vida en cuestión de segundos. Y no hizo falta, porque Rachel ya lo era desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro permaneció intacta, percatándose de como la mano de la joven acariciaba su brazo desnudo, sumergiéndola en una extraña sensación de desfachatez y de amor. Amaba esa delicadeza que estaba mostrando la morena en esos mismos instantes.

Podía sentir sus dedos toqueteando su piel blanquecina. Las yemas de sus dedos parecían deslizarse con suma facilidad, como si fuese así de sencillo acariciar a alguien; pero todo con ella era sencillo. Todo. Por eso no pudo evitar levantarse lo justo como para inclinarse y besar su frente, aspirando el aroma de su cabello con rapidez. Adoraba cada momento con ella, y ese era uno de los mejores. Se imaginaba como tenía que ser cada mañana al despertarse con ella a su lado, y Quinn no tardó en llegar a la conclusión que eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Y que si pudiese, lo conseguiría. Merecía la pena. Por supuesto que merecía la pena.

― ¿Cómo has dormido? ―Susurró con calma, clavando sus ojos verdes sobre los suyos.

―No he podido dormir―confesó, riendo nerviosa. La rubia la observó sorprendida, acariciando de mientras el cuerpo de su novia con delicadeza. Enseguida se percató de que ella estaba todavía desnuda, pero no le importaba.

― ¿Ha sido culpa mía?

―Sí―contestó, riendo―; es que tenerte a mi lado, me quita el sueño.

― ¿Me lo tomo mal?

―No…Yo creo que eso es un bonito halago―replicó, haciendo un mohín con sus labios. Quinn rio, dándose un poco la vuelta para fijar su mirada hacia el fondo.

El cielo estaba completamente despejado, y se podía ver como el paisaje relucía con los rayos del sol incidiendo sobre cada figura. Cada árbol con sus hojas, un poco mojadas, cayendo gotas de esta. Quinn frunció el ceño. ¿Había llovido? Podía ser, porque ni siquiera estuvo centrada. Solamente podía pensar en cómo era sentir a la morena acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo. Y por supuesto, hacer el amor con ella hasta que las dos se sumergieron entre los brazos de Morfeo. Bueno, ella, porque parecía que Rachel ni siquiera había dormido.

― ¿Y qué es lo que has hecho mientras estaba dormida? ―Quiso saber, clavando sus ojos verdes en el rostro de la diva. Esta se encogió.

―Observarte. Al principio me costó, porque estaba demasiado emocionada como para poder soportar el tenerte a mi lado completamente desnuda, y sin embargo, no poder hacer nada de nada.

―Lo siento, cariño; debió de ser un martirio para ti―bromeó Fabray, sintiendo como la otra le golpeaba con su mano―. Mira que me gustan que me den, ¿eh?

―Pervertida.

Las dos estallaron en carcajadas, rodeando así después la morena con sus brazos las caderas de su novia, abrazándose tranquilamente. Sus piernas se entrelazaron, y cuando Fabray quiso darse cuenta, parte de la manta descubría su torso desnudo, consiguiendo que Rachel se estremeciese al sentir así a la ex animadora. Pese a todo lo que habían vivido por la noche, aún le costaba asimilar que la chica estaba allí, a su lado. Le costaba comprender que alguien como Fabray pudiese fijarse en una mujer como ella, pero tampoco iba a ponerse a discutir con ella sobre eso. Solamente quería disfrutar de lo bien que se sentía al percibir la respiración calmada de la rubia.

―Rachel…―susurró ella en su oído, consiguiendo que el cuerpo de esta reaccionase por completo―. No es justo que tú permanezcas totalmente vestida y yo esté desnuda―dejó caer, consiguiendo que la sonrisa de la diva se ensanchase por completo.

― ¿Qué es lo que propones? ―Quiso saber, dejando escapar un suspiro en su oído.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la joven la había empujado para sentarse a ahorcajadas suyo, siendo así la única vista de Rachel el cuerpo escultura de la rubia. Y era escultura. No dudaba para nada de que no lo fuese.

―Ahora mismo te voy a desnudar y vas a rozar el cielo―rio entre dientes, satisfecha de dejar claro quien mandaba en esa relación.

Berry sonrió de lado. Pese a que nunca le gustaba que nadie le mandase, no le importaba si todas las órdenes venían de la rubia. Sintió como esta apresaba sus labios contra los suyos, y como le posaba las manos sobre su trasero, invitándole a que siguiese mientras ella proseguía con sus propios objetivos. Rachel dejó escapar un gemido fuerte, indicando lo placentero que era sentir como Quinn tiraba de la camisa para volver a desnudarla.

―Estás muy segura de que voy a rozar el cielo, ¿no?

―En verdad creo que vas a rozar las estrellas, pero no quiero sonar muy arrogante―susurró.

Rachel sabía que sí; que rozaría las estrellas.

* * *

_Dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiendo como sus brazos se aferraban con fuerza a su propio cuerpo. Cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, no pudo comprender como no había experimentado un delirio como aquel antes._

_Había sentido las manos del que fue su marido recorriendo cada tramo de su cuerpo, cada lugar recóndito de este. Y si bien era cierto que en su momento creyó que eso fue lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, podía confirmar con tan solo esos roces que estar en esa situación era mucho mejor de lo que jamás había vivido. Aún recordaba cómo fue la primera vez que él le hizo el amor. Y ahora, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, se sentía a salvo._

_Su mano se deslizaba por su abdomen desnudo. Primero acariciando el nacimiento de su cuello, realizando el recorrido de su cuello; poco a poco, lentamente. Sus labios hicieron lo mismo, posándose de vez en cuando en cada lugar recóndito de su figura. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se escapó un gemido de sus labios, siendo callada por su boca, que introdujo su lengua con delicadeza, intentando sonsacar de nuevo otro gemido en ese contacto._

_En un principio, se sentía sumamente extraña. Sus manos se aferraron a su fina espalda, que estaba completamente desnuda. ¿Desde cuándo estaba desnuda? No podía asegurarlo del todo, pero no dudó en acariciar la línea de su espalda con calma, sonsacando ligeros suspiros de sus labios. Había saboreado numerosas veces lo que era tener a alguien de esa manera, pero no era ni comparado con lo que ya había vivido._

_Procuraba mostrar una delicadeza extrema, introduciendo su mano por debajo de la colcha, acariciando sus muslos desnudos. Siempre había querido ponerse a hacer ejercicio después de dejar el instituto, como lo hizo en su momento su hermana mayor. Pero no lo había hecho, y ahora no era tan delgada como ella; ni tenía el cuerpo tan torneado ni trabajado. Y sin embargo, no parecía importarle en ese preciso momento. No le molestaba porque podía presenciar la lujuria en sus pupilas, que brillaban con fuerza y deseo. Dejó escapar un suspiro en su oído, notando como el cuerpo temblaba entre sus brazos._

_Se relamió los labios, dejando escapar un suntuoso jadeo que consiguió que esas manos que acariciaban con lentitud sus muslos acelerasen sus movimientos, perfilando cada lado con tanta devoción que creía que se iba a morir por sentir sus dedos veloces sobre su piel blanquecina. La joven escondió su rostro en su cuello, mordiéndolo con ligereza, procurando no hacerle mucho daño. Consiguió que sus caderas chocasen, provocando que todo se volviese más intenso y perturbador a la vez._

_Se preguntaba si podría resistirse ante ese momento, donde la otra parecía estar dispuesta a llegar hasta el final. Besó su boca con desesperación, rodeando con una de sus manos la nuca, impidiéndola alejarse. Se iba a quedar sin oxígeno, pero no le importaba. No le importaba mientras eso significase que podría sentirla dentro de ella. Sintió como sonreía en ese beso, y eso aceleraba el corazón de la rubia, que se dejaba arrastrar por esa pasión y lujuria._

_Frannie Fabray nunca había experimentado nada similar a eso, y menos como alguien pudiera desearla con tanto entusiasmo. Por eso, la timidez que se apoderaba de ella en un principio desapareció por completo, llamando la atención por supuesto a la otra, que se inclinó, deslizando su lengua por su oreja, acariciando con esta el lóbulo. Frannie se estremeció, clavando sus uñas sobre su espalda. Podría dejarse llevar por esa maravillosa sensación, pero también era consciente que tenía que aguantar. Que tenía que llegar junto a ella._

_Por eso, no dudó en tirar hacia abajo la prenda que quedaba, dejando entrever por completo su maravillosa desnudez. No sabía si era lo más hermoso que existía en el planeta, pero sí lo que más le gustaba a ella. De nuevo, sus caderas volvieron a rozarse. Y volvió a soltar un gemido, sonsacando una risa nerviosa en la otra, que clavó sus ojos en los suyos, sin saber muy bien si proseguir o no._

_― ¿Estás segura de esto? ―Inquirió con tono sugestivo, rozando de repente con sus dedos su centro, pero de manera superficial, logrando que sus pechos se pusiesen duros, rozándose con los de ella en un encuentro delirante, donde sus pelvis chocaban de vez en cuando ante los movimientos insistentes de la que se encontraba encima._

_―Yo…―no fue capaz de proseguir, dejando escapar de nuevo otro gemido, acompasado por los débiles suspiros que se escapaban de la boca de la otra―No te detengas, por favor._

_Emma sonrió de lado, seductora, mordiendo después el labio de la menor hasta conseguir que sangrase, succionando después el líquido rojizo con ansiedad, pareciendo casi una especie de vampiro o algo. Pero esa imagen excitaba todavía más a la rubia, que dejó escapar otro gemido, presa de un delirio que ni siquiera recordaba cómo había empezado._

_― ¿Quieres más? ―Interrogó, centrando sus movimientos entre las piernas de la rubia, que asintió, azorada―. No te oigo, Fabray―declaró, riendo ante el color rojo que se apoderaba del rostro de la aludida._

_―Dime que no eres Daniela, por favor―pidió. La pelirroja rio entre dientes de nuevo, acercándose peligrosamente. Frannie creyó que la otra le haría el amor ya, pero la otra parecía no terminar de decidirse después de todo._

_― ¿Qué pasaría si fuese ella? ―Susurró sensualmente._

_No pasaría mucho, la verdad, porque Frannie estaba ya totalmente mojada. Pero habría una diferencia muy sutil. Pese a que las dos viviesen en ese mismo cuerpo, hablando pronto y mal, para Frannie, Daniela sería solamente sexual, sexo casual como mucho. Pero Emma sería mucho más. Algo que la asustó por completo…_

Abrió los párpados de repente, sentándose en la cama con la respiración totalmente acelerada. Miró a su alrededor, encontrándose con la oscuridad de la habitación solitaria. Todo permanecía en silencio. Solamente se lograba escuchar el sonido del reloj, marcando así que eran las nueve de la mañana. Todo lo demás permanecía sumergido en la más absoluta tranquilidad.

Se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la almohada, percatándose de que su móvil acababa de vibrar. Frunció el ceño, pero hizo caso omiso al aparato. Se giró, abrazándose a sí misma por completo. Quería pensar que todo había sido real, pero sabía que no era así. Que todo había sido producto de su fantasía.

Temblaba.

Sudaba.

Creía que estaba a punto de darle un paro cardíaco.

Dejó escapar un gemido, ahogándose después. ¿Por qué le sucedía algo como eso a ella? Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente mojada. Suspiró.

Frannie se levantó de la cama, tirando de la colcha para percatarse de que todo estaba manchado. Se quedó paralizada, maldiciendo a Emma, su lejanía y a todo Dios que pasase por su mente. También maldijo a su hermana, que no había llegado a casa, y eso significaba solo una cosa. Y maldijo a todos los enamorados que estuviesen manteniendo relaciones sexuales con sus parejas. Los odió. Sobre todo porque ella estaba frustrada en todos los sentidos.

Y tampoco tardó mucho en meterse al bañó. No tardó nada de nada.

* * *

"Le bastaba cerrar los ojos para verlo, lo oía respirar en el mar, la despertaba a medianoche el fogaje de su cuerpo en la cama. A fines de semana, sin haber conseguido un minuto de sosiego, le escribió la primera carta."*

Se detuvo, leyendo de nuevo esas líneas. Siempre le había fascinado el amor en todos los sentidos. Es más, siempre había leído historias de amor. Y pese a que esa no lo era, le gustaba esa parte en la que parecía que el amor, pese al paso de los años, parecía permanecer de vez en cuando. Se relamió los labios, sosteniendo el libro entre sus manos para proseguir con la lectura.

Nunca se había decidido a leerlo por el simple hecho que supondría una especie de reto; había escuchado tantas veces que ese libro era puro aburrimiento, que no había querido leerlo. Pero allí, en esa ciudad, descubrió que todo era distinto.

Esa noche se presentaba fría y ligeramente distinta. Sus ojos se clavaron en la figura del espejo. Ahogó un gemido de dolor en su garganta, cerrando el libro y levantándose. Se preguntaba como debió sentirse Ángela Vicario ante la falta de su esposo cuando este la dejó. Y como se debió sentir al enviarle durante diecisiete años cartas que nunca fueron respondidas. Contuvo el aliento, abrazándose a sí misma por un segundo.

Gabriel García Márquez era uno de los escritores más conocidos de la literatura de América del Sur, y comprendía en parte porque. El libro no había resultado tan pesado como esperaba, ni mucho menos. Era cierto que la novela, o cuento, se centraba en lo mismo desde distintos puntos de vista. Pero eso no importaba. Incluso le daba un toque más amplio para conocer la perspectiva.

¿Fue Santiago Nasar el que causó la vergüenza en la familia Vicario? ¿Los hermanos Vicario estaban tan ajenos a la sensibilidad y remordimiento como pretendían aparentar? Siempre había sentido fascinación por historias complejas, y una de ellas era la que estaba leyendo. Aquella que ya presentaba desde la primera línea el hecho: que Santiago Nasar iba a morir asesinado en manos de los hermanos Vicario.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, centrando su mirada en el reflejo del espejo. Una sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo, quedándose estática en el mismo lugar. Podía escuchar los gritos en su cabeza. Lloró. Lloró porque no era lo único que se presentaba en su cabeza. Era el desaliento, el temor, la duda. Esa duda que presentaron todas las personas que parecían en el relato de Gabriel García Márquez. Casi, por lo que estaba sintiendo, se podía considerar como una más en esa historia.

Rememoraba los gritos. Rememoraba las sensaciones de dolor. Y de ira. Sobre todo de ira. Su corazón se congeló por completo. Se congeló totalmente cuando las imágenes volvieron a pasar por su cabeza con gran velocidad. Contuvo un llanto. Contuvo esas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, y deslizarse sin ningún tipo de pudor por sus mejillas.

Quiso pensar en ella. Porque eso le iba a calmar, y lo que necesitaba era tranquilizarse. Pero cuando volvió a levantar la vista, solo era capaz de ver a esa adolescente asustada. La que salió corriendo de aquel salón. La que escapaba con las manos manchadas de sangre, escondiéndose de nuevo en el armario de su cuarto. Balanceándose. Acariciándose a ella misma. Y volviendo a sentir de nuevo la fragilidad en todo su cuerpo, como si se tratase de una muñeca de porcelana. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se levantó, dejando el libro sobre el sofá y tomando el auricular del teléfono entre sus manos.

Dudó.

Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de que algo había sucedido. Que había cambiado. Ya no se sentía acompañada ni nada por el estilo. Recordaba todo. Cada ápice. Cada lugar oculto. Cada sombra que aparecía en su mente cada vez que intentaba rememorar algo. Se quedó sin aliento, derrumbándose en medio del salón. Esperaba que eso tardase en suceder.

Pero ya lo entendía todo. Todo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro, decidiéndose a llamar al final. Y aunque sonaron los tonos, nadie contestó. Tampoco le extrañó, porque eran las ocho de la mañana, pero eso no quitaba para que se pusiese todavía más nerviosa. Y cuando volvió a fijar su mirada en el espejo, en vez de ver todo, solo la vio a ella. A esa sonrisa débil y apagada. A la sonrisa de su madre.

En ese mismo instante, comprendió un poco más a Santiago Nasar.

Que pareció entender que nunca había muerto.

Y ella por primera vez, no entendió nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ni siquiera que, después de todo, acababa de encontrar el final. El final de una vida extraña y desconcertante. Y era ella.

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, era ella…

* * *

_―Buenos días―saludó, dejando un suave beso en los labios de la chica._

_Marta se hizo a un lado después de recibir ese beso por parte de la castaña, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Ni siquiera le saludó, cosa que llamó la atención de Anastasia, aunque permaneció en silencio, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte de su chica. Pero la morena permaneció en silencio, sospesando si decir o comenzar la conversación calmadamente o ir directamente a lo que quería hablar. Sus ojos finalmente se centraron en los de la castaña, que permaneció en frente de ella con la curiosidad patente en su rostro._

_―Tenemos que hablar―confirmó la morena, cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba sobre la pared._

_―Quieres dejarlo, ¿verdad? ―Marta la miró sin entender, obligando a Anastasia a que hablase más claro―. Te quiero, y…_

_―No quiero dejarte, Anastasia. ¿De dónde te sacas esa idea? ―Musitó con fuerza, consiguiendo que la otra se quedase callada._

_Y ante todo, desorientada. Era la primera vez que veía a Marta en ese tipo de situación y comportamiento. Muy pocas veces la había visto en una actitud dura y fría, o más bien, seria. Sabía que la morena tenía ese lado, pero nunca lo había experimentado muy a fondo; quizás porque ella misma conseguía dejar a la chica sin respiración con tan solo una sonrisa encantadora. Pero era consciente de que en ese día, no lo conseguiría._

_― ¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

_― ¿Hacia dónde va esta relación? Y no, no me digas eso de que nuestra relación es especial y más cosas porque no. Esta vez no pienso conformarme con una sencilla contestación para acabar metiéndonos en la cama._

_La castaña frunció su ceño, aunque prefirió permanecer de nuevo en silencio. No sabía qué contestarle ante lo que le estaba preguntando. ¿A dónde iba a parar esa relación? También era cierto que eran unas crías, pero sabía a lo que se refería su novia. A eso precisamente. A si iba a seguir siendo su novia en secreto, o proseguiría hacia una relación abierta en la que ambas mostrasen su orgullo por ser lo que eran. Por amarse. Por quererse de verdad._

_―No entiendo a qué viene esto, Marta. Creía que estábamos bien. Que nos queremos y eso es lo que cuenta._

_―Claro que cuenta. Eres lo que quiero, Anastasia. Lo que sucede es que me gustaría poder mostrarlo, y no ver como sigues coqueteando con chicos para asegurar tu condición de mujer que le gusta los hombres y que está soltera porque no encuentra a su chico perfecto; cuando la verdad es que estás conmigo. Que estamos juntas…Joder, Anastasia, es algo que necesitamos las dos en el fondo._

_―Yo…Mira, te quiero, Marta, pero…Me pides mucho._

_― ¿Te pido mucho? Sé que es difícil salir del armario, pero…_

_―No tengo que salir del armario, Marta. Yo no soy lesbiana ni nada por el estilo._

_― ¿Y yo entonces que soy? ―Cuestionó, completamente molesta._

_―Me gustas. Eso no quiere decir que me gusten más tías. No hay ninguna así que me haga sentir lo que siento contigo._

_―Estaría halagada si no fuese porque no sé cómo interpretar esto―dejó claro la chica, incrédula ante las palabras que estaba escuchando de la que creía que era su novia―. ¿Qué soy? ¿El experimento? ¿O qué narices? Es que aunque no fueses lesbiana, estás saliendo conmigo. ¿Y te cuento algo? ¡Ah, sí, que soy una mujer! ―Aclaró con sorna, totalmente desesperada._

_Pero al fin se sentía bien. Al fin podía expresar sus sentimientos sin que nadie le replicase nada o le impidiese ser quien era. Pudo comprobar que la castaña negase con la cabeza, girándose por completo._

_―Estamos nerviosas. Es normal que discutamos por esto, pero…_

_― ¿No quieres cogerme de la mano? ¿Ni dejar claro que estamos juntas? Porque a mí me encantaría poder decir que eres mi novia._

_―Se meterían con nosotras._

_―Y a mí no me importaría. ¿Crees que tengo mucho que perder? Si esa gente no nos acepta por quienes somos, es que no merecen tanto la pena como creíamos._

_―No estoy preparada para esto, Marta._

_― ¿Tú me quieres?_

_―Por supuesto que sí. Te quiero, pero eso no quiere decir que esto esté bien, Marta._

_La castaña se quedó estática ante lo que acababa de decir. Marta también se quedó en silencio, procesando las palabras que la otra acababa de pronunciar. Su corazón se aceleró, asustada. Sabía perfectamente que acababa de meter la pata. Y esperaba cualquier tipo de réplica, de muestra de su dolor._

_Lo que no se esperaba era eso. Su mutismo. Su frialdad. Ese gesto sombrío que había aparecido en su rostro ante esas palabras. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la joven había abierto la puerta de la entrada, sin decir nada._

_―Marta…Lo siento. Yo…_

_―Vete―pronunció con firmeza._

_La sangre se congeló. Todo parecía haberse paralizado. Marta estaba allí, sin tan siquiera mirarla. Y cuando pudo ver sus ojos azules, no encontró nada que le diese pie a confirmar que la muchacha sabía que había dicho lo último sin pensar. Nada. Sus ojos azules no estaban tan claros como otros días, sino con una tonalidad oscura. Una tonalidad que asustaría a cualquier persona._

_Transmitían una sensación que consiguió que la castaña temblase por completo; dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, sin atreverse a salir de allí. No quería hacerlo a sabiendas de que Marta estaba enfadada. Y dolida. Y de todo. Menos feliz. Y eso le hacía daño sin saber muy bien el por qué._

_―Marta…―volvió a repetir con tono suplicante, clavando sus ojos castaños en los de la chica. Se sentía angustiada. Muy angustiada._

_―Márchate―le ordenó la chica de nuevo._

_Anastasia salió por la puerta, girándose para hablar le de nuevo. Pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada, la chica le había dado con la puerta en las narices, dejándola en la entrada con su rostro completamente desencajado. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de suceder? Se quedó congelada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. ¿Por qué Marta tenía que ser tan sumamente complicada?_

* * *

_***Fragmento sacado de la novela corta "Crónica de una muerte anunciada" de Gabriel García Márquez.**_

_**Nota de la autora**: ¡Buenas buenas! En fin, aquí os dejo capítulo, que va dedicado a todas las fans Fremma, porque como aún no os puedo dar un encuentro real, pues os doy un sueño de la rubia jajajaja Es que soy mala, chicas ;P Es lo que hay. Queda poco para el final de esta parte, porque va a tener continuación :P Así que ya lo saben. La historia no se llamará como esta, claro, pero será continuación. ¡Ah! Y también que cuando suceda eso, pues avisaré por aquí para que se sepa, aunque será colgada casi al mismo tiempo que el último capítulo. Por ahora, pues disfruten de lo que va quedando :P_

_**lucyfaberry**: Jajajaja es verdad, que soy muy inocente :3 Ya lo sé, Yo lloré con Kitty mucho :( (es que es mi rubia favorita aparte de Quinn xDDD) y lo pasé mal, y estoy deseando ver el capi de mañana xDDDD Jajajajaja soy mala, lo sé, pero sé que en el fondo os encanta que lo sea, que así os sigo entreteniendo :P Bueno...Depende xDDDD Un besuco y muchas gracias :D_


	42. ¿Sí o no?

_Ana dejó caer sus brazos después de que saliese Abel de la sala. Siempre había sentido fascinación por ese hombre, y también afecto por saber llevar con cuidado el caso que se trataba; habían esperado tres meses para leer el testamento, y sabía perfectamente que lo había hecho por la morena, que no era capaz de tratar ningún tema que se tratase de la muerte de su hijo, y mucho menos, de la muerte de su hermano._

_Alfonso García falleció un día después que su sobrino en un accidente de moto, aunque muy en el fondo la castaña sospechaba que se había suicidado ante la culpa que estaba sintiendo por saber que Teresa había perdido a su hijo tras caerse por las escaleras cuando él se marchó; y que Héctor le echase la culpa, a sabiendas del estado emocional del moreno, no logró que este recapacitase. Y aunque la castaña llegó a detestar a ese hombre, no pudo evitar compadecerse un poco. Al fin y al cabo, ella lo consideraba todo algo del destino, y no la culpa de ese muchacho que había perdido toda esperanza de vida. Y no le parecía justo que se fuese a donde quiera que se fuese con ese pensamiento de que era su culpa algo que, claramente, no lo era._

_― ¿Estás bien?_

_La aludida levantó la vista, encontrándose con la vista la de la Rivas. Esta esbozó una ligera sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano para que se levantase. Así lo hizo, intentando mantenerse serena ante la mirada de su cuñada, que parecía estar intentando transmitirle una especie de sensación agradable. Así era Ana siempre. Intentando lograr que ella se sintiese algo mejor. Sonrió un poco de lado, conforme al descubrir que la Rivas se estaba colocando mejor el pendiente de perla que llevaba, haciéndoselo girar._

_Ana Rivas era una de las mujeres más coqueta, y a la vez, sensual que ella pudiese haber conocido; además, se podía destacar su estilo de ropa, igual que la tendencia de llevar siempre joyas, dejando clara su posición social. Pero eso no impedía que Ana Rivas mostrase ese lado tan amable y desinteresado que mostraba siempre, por mucho que Teresa no lo reconociese en sus momentos. La castaña siempre se había preocupado por ella, al igual que lo hizo ella, muy para sus adentros, cuando se enteró de que Ana se había marchado a Italia para investigar la muerte de sus padres._

_―Lo estoy―logró contestar, un tanto sumergida en sus pensamientos, esbozando una sonrisa cuando una la otra ladeó sus labios en una especie de sonrisa que conseguía que su corazón se acelerase durante unos segundos―. Al menos, intento estar bien._

_―Intenté retrasarlo, pero…_

_―Mejor así. Era hora de olvidarnos ya de esto._

_―Lo sé, Teresa, pero también soy consciente que anímicamente no estabas bien para esto―logró decir, clavando sus ojos en los de la mujer para acabar soltando un suspiro. Lo siento mucho, de verdad._

_La aludida asintió, no muy convencida mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas. Acabó abrazándose al cuerpo de su cuñada, sintiendo una especie de sensación invadirle. Los brazos de Ana siempre habían logrado que, cuando la estrechaban hacia su cuerpo, se calmase por completo. Era algo extraño, pero ni siquiera con Héctor había logrado encontrarse de esa manera con él; sabía que tenía que compartir su dolor con él, pero con su mejor amiga era todo distinto. Era como si su dolor fuese el de ella, como si le entendiera, como si no le supusiese eso un esfuerzo. No era como con su marido, el que no mostraba ni siquiera dolor por la pérdida de Alfonso. Pero Ana, quizás por comprensión, mostraba respeto hacia él. Ni siquiera hacía mención del dolor que le supuso todo lo que sucedió alrededor de aquel mes fatídico. Era como si eso ya no existiese, y en el fondo, se lo agradecía. Incluso le agradecía el que estuviese dispuesta a darle sus pertenencias para que las conservase, cosa que no fue capaz de aceptar. _

_―Sabes que si lo necesitas…_

_―No quiero que me entregues las cosas de tu marido, Ana―susurró, alejándose un poco mientras analizaba el rostro de su amiga._

_Era hermosa. Siempre le había resultado hermosa. Con esa sonrisa que se apoderaba de su rostro, con esos labios carnosos que podían conseguir que se estremeciese por completo. Y que desease besarla. Oh, sí. Eso ante todo. Querer besarla como si la vida le fuese en ello. Tragó saliva, controlando sus emociones mientras que la otra se giraba, sonriendo un poco de lado, aunque ya no de esa manera que recordaba de hacía años, cuando se conocieron._

_―No me supondría problema alguno; ya lo sabes―no quiso comentar nada más, tendiéndole después un vaso de agua―. Te sentará bien―argumentó, esbozando una sonrisa para convencerle de que todo estaba bien. Necesitas relajarte un poco._

_Rio entre dientes sin poder evitarlo, tomando el recipiente, rozando sus dedos con los suyos. La miró de soslayo, encontrándose con el gesto calmado de la mujer, que también cogió otro vaso para poder verter en él un poco del coñac que tenía reservado para ocasiones especiales. Teresa se imaginó por un segundo el cabello suelto de la mujer sobre sus hombros, estremeciéndose. Se echó la culpa por pensar aquello, pero le resultaba difícil teniendo en cuenta que la Rivas siempre había sido sensual incluso en los peores momentos de su vida._

_―Siempre consigues que me encuentre más calmada―susurró, clavando sus ojos negros en el líquido que se removía con lentitud debido al suave movimiento de su mano, balanceándose casi de un lado a otro―. Siempre consigues que esté mejor._

_―Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites―musitó la mujer, girándose para apoyarse en el escritorio, cruzándose de brazos―. ¿Qué piensas hacer con el dinero?_

_― ¿Qué voy a hacer, Ana? Ese dinero era para mi hijo…Para mi hijo, que está muerto._

_―No digas esas cosas, por favor―pidió la castaña, frustrada―. Puedes tener otro hijo, Teresa._

_―Hace tres meses que no hago nada con Héctor; ni quiero…No estoy preparada para tener otro hijo, Ana. Ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de…_

_―Teresa, nadie te está pidiendo que lo tengas ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Solamente te decimos que eres joven, y el tiempo cura todo. Dentro de un tiempo, conseguirás poder tener al hijo que quieres._

_―No sé…_

_― ¿Confías en mí?_

_Se quedó en silencio, no pudiendo evitar sonreír un poco ante esa pregunta. ¿De verdad se la hacía? Pues claro que confiaba en ella. ¿Cómo no hacerlo, si era la que estaba a su lado sucediera lo que sucediese?_

_―Claro._

_―Pues escúchame…Te prometo que vas a tener un hijo. Y se llamará Alejandro…Siempre te ha gustado ese nombre―susurró, animándola con cierta gracia._

_―Gracias, Ana…_

_La castaña sonrió, abrazándola de nuevo con fuerza, intentando calmarla. Pero el corazón de la morena solamente se aceleró, logrando que su cuerpo se estremeciese. Se maldijo por dentro ante esa obviedad, pero por primera vez en su vida, no se sintió mal porque su corazón latiese con cierta vida al estar al lado de la Rivas; incluso lo agradeció. Agradeció que Ana estuviese a su lado en todo momento, como lo era aquel. Agradeció que fuese ella. Agradeció que ella estuviese a su lado. No lamentó quererla como la quería._

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde ese día, y Quinn y Rachel mostraban una felicidad que era envidiable ante los ojos de los que sí eran capaces de observar ese amor que las dos se profesaban mutuamente.

Pero había un pequeño detalle que merecía la pena ser mencionado. Su relación era más bien secreta, a escondidas. Rachel necesitaba primero ordenar todo lo que sucedía en su vida antes de dar el paso y mostrar lo tanto que estaba enamorada de la rubia; y esta, pese a que no era una idea que le terminase de agradar, estaba dispuesta a ceder por la morena de ojos negros.

Esbozó una sonrisa, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras que la morena acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

También otro detalle a mencionar es que, durante toda esa semana, llevaban durmiendo juntas. En un principio, marcaron ir poco a poco. Sin prisas, aunque tampoco con mucha pausa. Y aunque se aseguraron la una a la otra que irían lentas, esa palabra quedó en el olvido mientras Fabray se deslizaba sobre el cuerpo de Berry. Y aunque esta susurró que debían ir lento, tampoco se escuchó aquella petición cuando acariciaba la espalda de la rubia por debajo de la camisa, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por la línea marcada, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras sus labios se encontraban. Y mientras se decían de nuevo lento, Quinn introducía sus dedos en la morena lentamente.

Al menos, algo sí que cumplían de esa petición; o al menos, eso consideraban las dos mujeres, que aprovechaba cualquier momento de soledad para besarse, susurrarse promesas que esperaban que no se quedasen en el olvido, y momentos tórridos que quedaban aplazados a la noche, donde sucumbían en un halo de deseo que se imponía entre las dos cada vez que se encontraban a solas.

Una de las teorías de Berry era que no podía resistirse a los movimientos de la rubia, y menos aquellos de caderas, que lograba que perdiese el control en cualquier momento. La otra teoría, de la mano de Fabray, era que la diva le provocaba en cada ocasión que se le presentaba, no pudiendo resistirse y cayendo en esa tentación; y como siempre recordaba esa frase muy sabia de Oscar Wilde, "la única manera de evitar caer en la tentación era cayendo en ella", y bien podía asegurar que esas palabras eran ciertas.

―No me voy a cansar de esto…―susurró Rachel, llamando la atención de Quinn, que estaba tumbada a su lado, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

―Pareces muy segura―declaró, colocándose de lado para sonreír de lado; de esa manera que enloquecía a la pequeña por completo, correspondiendo al gesto de la misma manera―. Tenía ganas de esto, la verdad…

―Te ves preciosa―piropeó Rachel, riendo entre dientes para acabar recibiendo una especie de manotazo por parte de su novia―. ¡No me des!

―No puede dolerte…Con esas pedazos de piernas que tienes―soltó Quinn con picardía, logrando que la morena sonriese extensamente.

― ¿Qué tipo de piernas dices?

La rubia levantó las cejas, inclinándose sobre ella para morderle el labio juguetonamente, deslizando su mano por debajo de la colcha, acariciando su muslo con suavidad; Berry esbozó una sonrisa sobre sus labios, enlazando sus brazos sobre su cuello, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo con ansiedad.

Quinn se levantó, dejando que su desnudez se viese perfectamente, colocándose a ahorcajadas de la diva, toqueteando su piel con sus dedos, riendo entre dientes al sentir como era estar sobre Rachel y poder tenerla para ella sola. La pequeña futura actriz la atrajo con más fuerza, besando su mandíbula, lamiendo la piel clara de la rubia, que dejó escapar un gemido, cerrando los párpados con cierta calma.

―Dios…―dejó escapar, abrazándose más a ella―Dios, Rachel…

La aludida hizo hincapié de sus movimientos, entreteniéndose en la línea de la espalda de Fabray, que se encontraba arqueada, pidiéndole con sus gemidos que prosiguiese con esas caricias que empezaban a despertar todos sus sentimientos. Quinn se apartó un poco, tomando el rostro de su novia entre sus manos, entregándose a un apasionado beso que las dejó sin respiración a las dos, logrando que ambas temblasen en ese encuentro de lenguas, en una especie de batalla por lograr demostrar quien de las dos sería la futura vencedora.

―Te quiero…―dejó escapar Berry en un susurro, tomando entre sus brazos el cuerpo de la otra e instándola a que se tumbase, colocándose ella encima suyo―. Te necesito, Quinn.

La rubia asintió, completamente perdida en ese encuentro mientras dejaba escapar un gemido, apoderándose de sus labios con suma fuerza, mordiéndole estos con ferocidad, logrando que esta sangrase ligeramente. Bebió un poco de ese líquido, lamiéndose después con suma sensualidad, logrando que su acompañante entreabriese la boca, completamente incrédula de lo que acababa de presenciar; y si bien era cierto que a cualquiera eso le hubiese asustado, a ella no le sucedió nada por el estilo. Su centro ardió ante esa escena que acababa de presenciar, instándola a que prosiguiese, succionando por tanto la ex animadora el labio inferior, produciendo de nuevo ligeras mordidas que excitaban todavía más a la morena.

―Rachel…―Esta emitió un gruñido, indicando que la estaba escuchando―Quiero hacerte el amor de nuevo―acertó a decir, clavando sus ojos verdes con cierta intensidad, esbozando una sonrisa al contemplar que su novia se perdía con esa mirada que le lanzaba―. ¿Quieres que te haga el amor?

―Oh, Dios…―soltó totalmente ida la aludida, besándola arrebatadamente como respuesta.

Quinn rio entre dientes, haciendo que su cuerpo se volviese a girar para acariciar el centro de su chica con lentitud, consiguiendo que temblase entre sus brazos; La morena enloquecía bajo su cuerpo, introduciendo su lengua en su boca para conseguir que toda su atención se centrase en ese beso. Quinn así lo hizo, logrando que la morena se contentase, desesperada por sentir a la ex animadora dentro de ella.

―Hazme el amor―pidió con voz ronca, instándole a que lo hiciese.

Pero la aludida se limitó a deslizar sus dedos por la zona superficial del clítoris, sonriendo socarronamente mientras sus ojos verdes se centraban en esos pechos desnudos, a su entera disposición. Aunque casi le parecía mucho mejor encontrarse con la mirada desesperada de su novia, que pedía casi a gritos que se adentrase en ella.

―Es tentador…Pero necesito besarte primero―pidió con tono juguetón, haciéndose la desentendida―. Pero qué patética pareces, Berry…

―Cállate, Fabray―exigió la morena, atrayéndola para besarla de nuevo con fuerza, logrando que Quinn emitiese un gemido de puro placer.

―Cómo me pone cuando te pones así de mandona…―le dejó claro, ahogando su jadeo con la boca de su chica, introduciendo casi su lengua a la garganta―. Ne encantas, Berry.

Esta se rio, cogiendo la otra mano de la rubia para que acariciase uno de sus senos. La rubia así lo hizo, inclinándose lo justo como para poder lamerlo y succionarlo, causando que el cuerpo de la morena temblase por completo ante los movimientos de la lengua de la inspectora, que reía entre dientes ante las reacciones que estaba provocando sobre su novia.

―Entra en mí de una maldita vez, Fabray―ordenó con voz grave, logrando que ella riese de nuevo, perdiendo su mirada en los ojos negros de Rachel.

―Será un placer, señorita Berry…

* * *

_Marta deslizó su mirada hacia Anastasia, la que no paraba de observarla al otro lado de la clase. La morena esquivó su vista, suspirando mientras se encontraba con que Alicia estaba apuntando lo que la profesora estaba dictando. La chica pareció percatarse del estado de ánimo de su amiga, procurando no meterse en sus asuntos sin éxito alguno. Sin embargo, procuró no molestarla mucho, aunque era consciente de que tendría que hablar con ella para calmarla un poco. La joven cogió un papel, preguntándole qué le sucedía en este._

_―Estoy bien―se limitó a responder la joven sin aparta la mirada de la figura del maestro, que seguía con la clase sin percatarse de que las dos chicas habían comenzado a hablar._

_―No lo parece―susurró con obviedad la otra, procurando llamar la atención de su amiga―. Marta…Si necesitas hablar o algo…_

_― ¿De qué quieres que hable?_

_― ¿Has peleado con Anastasia? ¿Es eso? Ya te dije que era mejor mantenerse ajena a ella…Es una bipolar._

_―Coincido contigo―se limitó a contestar de nuevo, sorprendiendo a la otra._

_― ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? No me digas que habéis discutido…_

_―No, qué va―soltó con ironía, levantando las cejas para después susurrar más bajo―. No ha pasado nada._

_―Claro…Y yo soy tonta―la morena la miró, sospesando la respuesta―. Haz lo que quieras, pero sé que has discutido con ella._

_― ¿Para qué me preguntas entonces?_

_―Porque no quiero que estés con la cabeza en otro sitio…Ni que nadie te haga daño, tonta. Y no deberías tomarte a pecho lo que hace ella…Ya la conoces―se encogió de hombros―; además, no para de lanzarte miradas que me empiezan a incomodar…Parece que nos mirar atentamente._

_La morena frunció el ceño, girando su rostro para encontrarse con que, ciertamente, Anastasia las miraba sin disimular ni nada. Le sonrió débilmente, recibiendo por parte de la García un gesto serio, volteando su cabeza para no encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos que la enloquecían por completo._

_―Me da lo mismo. Espero que se canse pronto―respondió, enfurruñada y creando una especie de garabato en el cuaderno―. Mierda…_

_― ¿Qué?_

_―Esta tarde había quedado con ella para estudiar lo del examen del lunes…Lleva fatal lo de química._

_― ¿No vas a ir o qué?_

_―No quiero ir―susurró, mordiéndose el labio―, pero lo necesita… ¿Qué hago? ―Inquirió, totalmente angustiada._

_―No sé, Marta. Te comes la cabeza por nada._

_Un compañero la llamó golpeándole el hombro y entregándole una nota. La García la tomó entre sus manos, esbozando una suave sonrisa cuando reconoció la letra de la joven, aunque enseguida se disipó al recordar el por qué estaba tan enfadada con ella. Suspiró, frustrada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Finalmente, abrió la nota para leer lo que ponía esta. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba escribiendo la respuesta a la pregunta. Le entregó de nuevo al chico la hoja, recibiéndola después la otra, que la abrió._

_"¿Vas a venir por la tarde a casa? Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Sí, o no?"_

_"Sí"_

_Se encontró con su mirada, sonriendo de nuevo extensamente. Pero Marta no le devolvió el gesto, girándose de nuevo para prestar atención a las clases. No la vio en el recreo, como esperaba tras recibir la respuesta afirmativa. Y cuando le envió un mensaje, diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con ella porque se sentía fatal por lo del otro día, la otra se limitó a contestarle con un "nos veremos para estudiar química. Nada más"_

_Y cuando creyó que eso era una especie de broma, pudo confirmar que, para su gracia, no lo era. Marta, al fin y al cabo, siempre prometía lo que decía._

* * *

_**Nota de la autora**: ¡Buenas noches! Lo sé, creo que me merezco morir o algo por tanta demora, lo sé, pero no he estado bien de salud estos días y no estaba para escribir nada. Y sé que el capítulo es cortuco, lo sé, y que tengo que contestar reviews, lo sé, eso lo sé, lo sé todo xDDDDDD Pero, si no les importa, les contestaré mañana por la mañana, cuando esté un poco más despejada, porque tengo que contestar a unas cuantas personas...Aunque a los reviews cortos enseguida lo haré (los largos me costará más, aunque se disfrutan, que conste xDDDD) En fin, espero que el próximo ya sea más largo...En serio._


End file.
